Entre a Cruz e a Espada
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Após 17 anos de silêncio dois corações separados pelo o destino se reencontram para o amor. Será que o tão temido medo iria separálos novamente?
1. Default Chapter

Introdução...  
  
Bem, antes de começar o primeiro capítulo tentarei explicar algumas coisas... Embora não seja boa para seguir enredos...^^"então vamos lá.  
  
A historia se passa no século XIX, a China está à beira de um colapso internacional. Graças a recente Guerra do Ópio (1840-1842) que de uma certa forma causa um estranhamento entre os governos chinês e inglês. Como todo mundo sabe, a conseqüência dessa guerra foi à perda de Hong Kong e de outros portos, como o de Xangai e Nanquim.  
  
Durante esse conturbado período surgiu uma sociedade secreta, chamada sociedade dos Boxers, que promovia atentados contra estrangeiros residentes na China... de certa forma isso causou a revolta dos países imperialistas, incluindo os EUA e o Japão que na época ocupavam a Coréia.  
  
Bem, agora vocês vão me perguntar o quê isso tem a ver com a minha fic.^^isso é fácil de se explicar...  
  
A minha fic contará a história da jovem noiva do grande almirante inglês, Sakura Kinomoto se sentia aprisionada naquela cidade que não tinha nada de interessante. Num ato de rebeldia, ela desafia a vontade do noivo e sai da prisão de luxo onde Eriol a colocara. Porém, não esperava de que forma pagaria por sua surpreendente rebeldia.  
  
Shoran Li se considerava um patriota, por nada deste mundo iria deixar aqueles estrangeiros imundos domina seu país, já lhe bastava ver aqueles ingleses idiotas em sua querida cidade, causando desordem e violentando suas mulheres.Por isso decidira abandonar a sua família e se alistar na Sociedade dos Boxers. Em pouco tempo se tornou o líder do grupo de rebeldes... Porém sua missão estava longe de acabar, antes teria que eliminar o mal chamado Eriol Hiragisawa... Iria acabar com aquele desgraçado, que matara seus pais... E o começo seria seqüestrar a noiva de Eriol...e depois teria a cabeça daquele demônio. Teria que seqüestrar a bela e doce Sakura.  
  
Bem, o resto vocês terão que ler...^_^  
  
Envie-me suas opiniões... Só assim terei certeza de que estou agradando.  
  
Autora: Anna Li.  
  
Editado por: Xianya e Gizeli.  
  
*************************************^______^*********************  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Janeiro de 1900... Porto de Xangai.  
  
Shoran Li empunhava sua espada espreitando a chegada de mais um navio inglês, mas desta vez não estava cumprindo uma missão... estava fazendo um relatório sobre a rotina daquele "demônio do Ocidente", aquém seria capaz de matar com apenas um golpe de sua espada. Pelo o que Yeh lhe informara, a noiva do grande almirante estava para chegar, certamente o seu senhor estaria lá para recebê-la. Era irônico descobrir que um desgraçado cristão, cujo nome era Eriol Hiragisawa era um apaixonado, cego e prestse a se casar. Bem, nem se ele vivesse cem anos se casaria, pois antes teria que acertar suas contas com a sua espada.  
  
De longe, Shoran avistou o almirante da marinha inglesa chegar. Com sua postura arrogante, fez mil súditos se ajoelharem aos seus pés. Revoltado, Shoran fez um esforço sobre humano para não partir para cima de Eriol... Ficando apenas a observar seu povo a ser humilhado por aquele estrangeiro miserável. Um miserável... Que fora o culpado pela morte de seus pais há doze anos ... Deixando ele e sua quatro irmãs sozinhos no mundo, vivendo de forma desumana nas ruas de Hong Kong. Com os olhos perdidos no oceano, Shoran viu o grande navio Arrow aproximar- se. Esperou por alguns minutos até ver a formosa noiva de Eriol aparecer no seu campo de visão...  
  
Shoran sentiu o coração ficar apertado assim que viu as delineadas curvas da jovem. Como estava longe não pôde ver mais detalhadamente o rosto... Mas não se importou. Logo em seguida ficou bravo consigo mesmo, por sentir algo por uma estrangeira e o que era pior, por uma japonesa. Deveria odiá- la mais do que a seu noivo.  
  
Porém não pôde deixar de sentir um desconforto quando a viu abraçar o inglês. O quê era inaceitável. Afastando o pensamento pouco produtivo de sua cabeça, Shoran analisou muitos bem os seguranças de Eriol, fazendo um perfil de cada um deles. Cada um tinha boa postura e a perícia de manejar bem uma espada... Mas eram burros e só serviam para abrir e fechar a porta da carruagem do almirante. Como faziam agora, ao abrir a porta para jovem japonesa e seu noivo entrarem.  
  
Vestido com tradicionais vestes chinesas, o jovem Li saiu da escuridão que lhe envolvia e misturou-se no meio da multidão. Colocou um capuz negro, a fim de esconder o seu rosto de qualquer suspeita que lhe fosse atribuída, calculou bem a distância e num gesto de rebeldia e dissimulação se jogou na frente da carruagem já em movimento.  
  
Shoran só ouviu os barulho dos cavalos assustados e em seguida o grito de um homem.  
  
-Ei... Você ai?-um homem estrangeiro e corpulento gritou para ele, descendo da carruagem.-Ande logo, pois o lorde Eriol não pode esperar a sua boa vontade,seu chinês imundo.  
  
-Levante... Levante, chinês desgraçado...-o homem fala rudemente, levantando ele pelo colarinho da roupa.-Você está no caminho...  
  
Não acatando a ordem, o jovem faz cara de pouco caso. No fundo estava com uma enorme vontade de mostrar quem era o "chinês desgraçado" ali e com os punhos cerrados disse:  
  
-Quem tem que sumir daqui é vocês, seus demônios do Ocidente!-ele vociferou.  
  
O homem loiro a sua frente ficou lívido e depois vermelho de raiva. Ninguém... Ninguém iria chamá-lo de demônio. Porque antes disso mataria o desgraçado... É era isso que iria fazer naquele momento. Não iria deixar aquele chinês miserável escapar impune de sua rebeldia.  
  
-Olha como fala comigo, seu macaco...-o loiro disse, jogando Shoran no chão e ao mesmo tempo dava um soco na barriga dele. Shoran tinha ordem explicitas de não reagir,deveria apenas observar os pontos fracos do segurança de Eriol. Pôde perceber que não seria tão difícil acabar com ele.- Eu vou te matar...  
  
*****************^__~**************  
  
Sakura Kinomoto olhava distraída para o mar, sentia-se infeliz... Aquilo não era o seu sonho. Ir para Xangai, China, casar-se com um jovem promissor almirante, que era o querido da rainha Vitória e que seu pai, o grande Fujitaka Kinomoto, admirava. Mas o xis da questão era de que não o amava e certamente jamais amaria. Era tão jovem... Por que tinha que se sacrificar, se casando com um ordinário inglês?  
  
-Como você está,prima? - Tomoyo perguntou, preocupada.  
  
-Estou mal... Não quero seguir o destino trilhado por meu pai.-ela murmurou triste.-O que faço, minha prima?  
  
Tomoyo era sua prima de segundo grau, quase não tinha laços de sangue... Mas mesmo assim a considerava sua prima, e nada poderia separá-las. Já que sua prima era sua melhor amiga... De uma certa forma eram irmãs. Era ate engraçado que depois de tantos anos juntas, elas estivessem ali naquela cidade que de longe parecia bonita... Mas de perto deveria ser assustadora.  
  
-Oh, querida... Como queria ser eu a estar no seu lugar...A prima disse apontando para a cidade, que já era vista em todos os detalhes.-Quem sabe o almirante Eriol... Seja bom e amoroso.  
  
-Mas não é, Tomoyo... E isso que me apavora.-Sakura falou, apavorada.-Essa cidade é um barril de pólvora... há um grupo, determinado a matar todos os estrangeiros recebidos aqui... Tenho muito medo.  
  
Tomoyo abraçou a prima. Odiava ver sua única parenta sofrendo por uma coisa que devia representar a felicidade para ela... Mas que no momento estava trazendo transtorno. Não que não tivesse medo de Xangai ou do poderoso e temido Eriol, é claro que tinha. Mas ainda tinha fé nela... Pois sabia que nem Deus e nem a virgem Maria deixaria algo de ruim acontecer com nenhuma das duas... Principalmente com a sua adorável prima.  
  
-Você vai vê que nada irá acontecer...  
  
-Deus te ouça, Tomoyo.-Sakura falou triste.  
  
-Alguém já te disse... Que tenho uma ligação especial com o céu?-disse brincando.-saiba que eu tenho.  
  
-Eu tenho certeza disso...  
  
Tomoyo era católica desde criança e com o tempo foi levando Sakura para o cristianismo também. Era uma forma de fuga para os seus problemas... Já que Deus era tão milagroso e bom. Ninguém poderia duvidar da fé de ambas... Porque aquilo era indiscutível.  
  
-Eu tenho um presente para você.-Tomoyo falou, tirando uma corrente de ouro do pescoço.-Esse amuleto vai trazer sorte...-disse, dando o pequeno amuleto em forma de cruz para ela.-E vai ser um símbolo de nossa amizade.  
  
Sakura ficou emocionada com gesto mais que nobre da amiga. Pegou a corrente e logo a colocou no pescoço.  
  
-Muito obrigada Tomoyo.-disse com lágrimas nos olhos.-Nunca irei me separar dela... Juro que não.  
  
-Eu sei amiga...  
  
Não ouve tempo para mais sentimentalismo, pois um do subordinados de Eriol entrou no déque. E com a arrogância de costume lhe informou sobre a chegada no porto de Xangai.  
  
-Senhorita Kinomoto, deve estar pronta em cinco minutos para desembarcar.  
  
-Estarei lá em dois minutos, lorde David.-informou com voz pomposa num inglês fluente.  
  
Sem mais explicações o homem carrancudo saiu do quarto. Deixando Sakura aliviada por não contar mais com a presença de um espírito mal... Para não dizer negro. Tinha medo de que seu noivo fosse igual a David, cuja alma estava dominada pela arrogância que todos os ingleses tinham um pouco.  
  
-Força prima...-Tomoyo sussurrou pegando o chapéu.  
  
Sem mais palavras, Sakura se vira e pela última vez olha para os quartos tristes, onde estava a mais de um mês...De repente, sentiu uma brisa leve tocar os seus cabelos. Uma brisa que era chamada esperança, a mesma esperança que a faria lutar por algo melhor... O melhor seria fugir de Eriol. E se fosse preciso lutaria para aquele casamento não acontecer.  
  
************************^_~**********************  
  
Shoran se segurava para não partir para cima do homem a sua frente, daria muito na cara se mostrasse seus dotes marciais ali na frente de seu inimigo sem antes ter autorização da rainha-mãe Ci Xi, a grande deusa Dragão e a chefe do estado. Também não desobedeceria a pessoa que mais respeitava no mundo, seu chefe Chao Fu-tien, que foi a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mao.  
  
Começou a sentir o gosto de sangue na boca, se continuasse a ser espancado assim, certamente não tardaria a desfalecer ali. De repente sentiu uma luz iluminar o seu caminho, uma luz angelical... Sentiu o corpo ficar fraco ate perder os sentidos.  
  
*************************^_~*************************  
  
-Largue-o, lorde David!-a voz de Sakura ordenou.-Ele desmaiou... E já não é um adversário para você.  
  
Sakura sabia que pagaria um preço caro por defender aquele desconhecido, mas seu espírito já não agüentava mais ver o espancamento daquele jovem indefeso. Então contrariando as regras saiu na defesa do desconhecido.  
  
-Não se meta nisso, senhorita...-o homem bufou.-Ninguém me xinga de Demônio e fica sem punição.  
  
Sakura deu um passo para trás de medo do grandalhão. Era cristão e não deixaria aquele homem ser tratado assim como um lixo. Enchendo-se de coragem e determinação, Sakura ergue os bustos e falou.  
  
-Por seu espírito cristão, por favor, tenha piedade desse espírito...  
  
-É por Deus que todos os chineses tem que morrer.  
  
Sakura sentiu nojo daquele homem, pois como ele poderia pensar que Deus queria a desgraça de um povo. Isso a deixou uma tanto transtornada. Com raiva tomou coragem e foi até o corpo do jovem estendido no chão.  
  
-Senhorita,afaste-se dele... Ou eu terei que...  
  
-Você terá que fazer o que?-perguntou determinada.  
  
Não deu mais atenção para o lorde, tratou de colocar a cabeça do moço em seu colo, num gesto que não passou despercebido pela população local que admirada pelo gesto de coragem de Sakura parou para observar.  
  
-Só sairei daqui... Depois que o jovem acordar...  
  
Equipada com lenço,passou-o para limpar o sangue que escorria pelos supercílios de Shoran. Sabia que poucas pessoas faziam isso e sabia ainda mais... Que seu gesto deixaria o noivo irritado.  
  
-Olha mocinha eu vou ter...  
  
-Você que não encoste um dedo nela, lorde David.-Eriol descia de forma soberana da carruagem, com um ar desdém.-...Ou irá se arrepender.  
  
Eriol sorria satisfeito ao ver que suas ordens foram acatadas. Pois não queria ver o sangue da jovem e preciosa Sakura. Ela lhe custara muito caro para ser destruída assim. Além de tudo seria um acidente de muito mau gosto se David matasse aquele homem... Não seria nada bom para as relações diplomáticas entre a China e a Inglaterra. Já era uma relação conturbada... Ainda mais depois da guerra do ópio... Onde muitos chineses foram mortos.  
  
-Vá esfriar a cabeça... Não vale a pena brigar na rua.  
  
Sakura não tirava os olhos do rosto do menino... Aliás, não era um menino e sim um homem. Que aliás era muito bonito. Nem havia percebido que Eriol havia saído em sua defesa. Na verdade não ser importava com nada a não ser com o corpo desacordado do rapaz mas logo percebeu que era puxada pelos braços poderosos de Eriol.  
  
-Querida você já fez sua parte... E melhor irmos, e deixar ele aos cuidados dessas pessoas.  
  
-Mas...  
  
Não ouve tempo para tentar fazer Eriol mudar de opinião. Fora praticamente posta a força na carruagem. Sua única alternativa foi obedecer às ordens que lhe foram dadas. Sakura, triste, olhou para o lenço ensangüentado... E teve certeza que nunca mais veria aquele jovem novamente. Nunca mais veria o homem que mexera com seu coração.  
  
*********************^_~**************************  
  
Shoran acordou com a cabeça pesada. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de búfalos selvagens. O quê não era para menos já que havia sido praticamente espancado em praça pública. Confuso, Shoran ergue a cabeça e vê que estava num quarto estranho, em lugar estranho.  
  
-Pelo visto o grande Xiaolang já esta recuperado.-uma voz poderosa saía do escuro.-Estava preocupado com você, amigo.  
  
Shoran indentificou a voz como sendo de seu amigo Chao Fu-tien. Aquela casa deveria ser seu esconderijo em Xangai, já que ele vivia em Pequim.  
  
-Como vai Chao?  
  
-Melhor do que você.-ele falou sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira posta ao lado da cama.-Como foi a missão? Descobriu algo de importante?  
  
-Sim, que eu destruirei aqueles "demônios".-falou rancoroso.-Eu amassarei cada cristão que estiver na China.  
  
-Contarei com você para isso.-Chao falou colocando a esperança toda nele.- Lutaremos até o fim por nossa rainha... E pela soberania de nosso povo.  
  
-Botaremos todos os pecadores para fora de nosso país...  
  
Shoran lutaria para ter um China melhor , sem os abusos do capitalismo selvagem, que a grande Inglaterra impunha. Lutaria e daria a vida por seus ideais.  
  
-Qual será a minha próxima missão?-perguntou determinado.  
  
-Terá que seqüestrar a noiva do almirante...  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Obs: SCC não me pertencem. 


	2. Capítulo II

uhuaua II Capítulo  
  
15 de janeiro de 1900, Mansão Palmerston em Pequim.  
  
Sakura alisava o vestido de seda que havia ganho de Eriol, era realmente bonito... Lindo, e certamente feito de pura seda chinesa. Mas não sabia o porque odiava tanto aquele maldito vestido. E o por que de se sentir tão suja ao colocá-lo... Além de tudo o espelho não mentia, ela estava parecendo mais uma concubina de Eriol, do que realmente sua noiva.  
  
-Como esta senhorita?-a jovem criada falou entrando no aposento.-Lorde Eriol já esta a sua espera.  
  
-Estou indo Mai!-falou simpática.  
  
-Precisar de ajuda...?-perguntou subimissa, indo ajudar Sakura a amarrar o vestido.  
  
-Não precisa se incomodar...  
  
-Que nada senhorita, não faço mais do que minha obrigação.-disse acertando o vestido dela.-Além do mais e um prazer arrumar tão bela jovem...  
  
Em silencio, Sakura aceitou a ajuda da jovem, que tinha clara descendência chinesa, embora havia traços ocidentais também... Era uma garota simplesmente encantadora. Aliás, no estado que estava qualquer atitude de companheirismo estava sendo bem vinda. Já que os últimos dias de vida não estavam sendo muito fáceis...Havia passando por grandes humilhações, tanto por parte do poderoso Eriol, como para os subordinados de tal pessoal. Nunca havia escutado qualquer grosseira, mas sabia que era chamada de "A concubina japonesa de Lorde Eriol". E no fundo tinha que admitir que era assim que se sentia... Ai, como odiava seu pai por isso. Assustada, com o pensamento anticristão, pediu perdão para Deus.  
  
-Está pronta senhora...-disse Mai, virando para a futura patroa.-Como você esta linda, senhorita Kinomoto!-exclamou fascinada.  
  
Olhando no espelho, Sakura não concordou com a criada. Sentiu-se suja e vil... Era revoltante. Se perguntar ate quando agüentaria aquela situação tão constrangedora, em que fora lhe imposta.  
  
-Obrigada Mai.-falou polidamente.-Pode se retirar, pois lorde Eriol não ira aturar seu atraso.  
  
-A senhorita também, O embaixador americano já chegou...- Mai disse nervosa.  
  
-Eu já estou descendo... Só vou fechar a janela.  
  
Mai saiu às pressas do quarto. Deixando Sakura novamente sozinha e se olhando no espelho... Segurando para não chorar, cerrou os punhos com forças e foi fechar as janelas.  
  
Distraída ficou longos minutos parada na frente, observando a vista do porto de Pequim. Uma cidade bonita, e que agora seria seu lar... Até Deus julgar a hora de partir. De repente sentiu incomodada... Como se alguém estivesse vigiando todos os seus movimentos, todas a sua respiração... Tentando procurar a pessoa que a vigiava, mas foi em vão... A pessoa já havia sumido.  
  
-Tente descansar mais Sakura Kinomoto.-ralhou consigo mesma.  
  
(**************)  
  
Shoran não conseguia tira os olhos da jovem beldade que prostrava na janela da mansão. Não podia negar que aquela era a visão mais linda que observava durante anos. Mas era a noiva de Eriol, portando sua futura hospede... Seria uma tentação ter uma jóia rara sobre seu teto, e não podê-la nem tocá- la.  
  
Tinha os olhos verdes que era uma tonalidade que ele nunca havia visto, a pele era clara, mas ela lhe pareceu um pouco pálida... Talvez fosse uma vitima daquele impuro. Ele iria libertá-la... Pois tão rara beleza, não merecia ficar presa a sujo. Mas ela era uma impura também, porém merecia ser pelo menos uma concubina... Quem saber não ficaria com ela. Seria uma bela aquisição, já que as mulheres nas quais se deitava, não tinha um corpo expressional ou uns olhos tão bonitos como aqueles.  
  
Mas não havia tempo para sentimentalismo. Estava ali para cumprir uma missão, e de forma alguma deixaria seu libido de homem atrapalhar seu planos, além do mais seria suicídio se meter com uma mulher como aquela. Era contra a lei dos Yijetuan*... Era contra seus princípios... Era contra a lei de Buda. Se deitar com uma mulher japonesa era um crime para ele.  
  
-Shoran...!-uma voz o chamou.-Aonde você esta?  
  
Era Mai, uma criada simpática que vinha claramente demonstrando uma grande afeição por ele. "Pobre menina...", pensou triste."Se soubesse quem ele era de verdade, com certeza fugiria de medo".Sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-Estou aqui senhorita Mai...-gritou de volta, sem tirra os olhos da mulher, que já havia percebido, que alguém a observava.  
  
-Não suma assim... Os tenentes de lorde Eriol não gostam disso. Além do mais você é novo aqui... E lorde David não foi muito com sua cara.  
  
"Ahahaha, Eriol e seus segurança" pensou gargalhando para si mesmo. "Ele era mesmo um covarde... que só prestava para matar crianças e mulheres". Agora o caso de "lorde Davis" iria se resolver logo, pois não via a hora de se vingar da surra que o desgraçado havia dado nele. Logo, logo, mas bem logo... O canalha teria a lamina de sua espada cravada em seu coração.  
  
-Não se preocupe Mai... Lorde Eriol é muito bondoso, e viu minha honestidade.-falou cínico.-O que deseja senhorita?  
  
-Lorde Eriol realmente é um ótimo julgador de caráter.-disse tímida, pegando lhe a mão.-Mao e eu preciso de um favor seu.  
  
Pela ultima vez olhou para figura feminina na janela. "Tão bonita que encantava, tão bela que causava dor" pensou sorrindo ao notar os olhos verdes delas procura por ele.  
  
-Precisamos de chá, Lorde Eriol que oferecer uma cerimônia a modo de nossa cultura para embaixador Americano.-informou ela andando.-Você faz o favor de ir compra...  
  
-Claro.-concordou de imediato.  
  
Precisava mandar uma mensagem para Chao Futien avisando de como estava indo a coisa. Bem, essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para escapar da fortaleza sem levantar suspeitas. Além do mais daria um tempo para ele pensar no primeiro passo para o seqüestro.  
  
(***********************)  
  
Sakura estava sentindo-se verdadeiramente um peixe fora da água. Aquele não era definitivamente seu mundo... Era tudo tão polido e frios, que tinha medo de perder seu coração.  
  
Estava sentada ao lado esquerdo de Eriol a seu lado Tomoyo falante conversava com a filha de um diplomata britânico, só ela estava só naquele jantar. Os amigos de Eriol estavam a tratando com um ar de superioridade... Apenas Sir Claude Mc Donald* e sua esposa Elisa estavam tratando ela com cordialidade, e sempre que possível puxando conversa com ela.  
  
O difícil era ter que manter um sorriso nos lábios, quando na verdade queria chorar de desespero e raiva... Queria que todos fossem embora... Queria sumir da face da terra.  
  
-Mais um missionário inglês foi morto hoje.-informou Eriol, chamando definitivamente a atenção de Sakura.-Uma perda lastimável.  
  
-Realmente...-sir Claude falou com pesar.-O mais estranho que é a terceira morte em menos de uma semana... Isso esta me deixando preocupado.  
  
-Não deve ser nada de grave.-Eriol falou pensativo.-Certamente devem ser crimes isolados... E sem importância.  
  
-Discordo Lorde Eriol.- general Edwin Grey falou.-Uma fonte minha implantada na inteligência chinesa... Informou-me ontem, que a imperatriz Xi Ci* esta formando um exército, a fim de destruir todo o cristão que estiver na China.  
  
De repente todo o falatório parou. Todos sem exceção ficaram preocupados... Aquilo era uma informação seria. E mesmo que todos tentassem não ligar muito... Todos sabiam que uma coisa de muito grave iria acontecer. Havia um cheiro de revolução no ar... E isso amedrontava a todos. Inclusive Sakura que de forma alguma tirava o direito dos chineses se revoltarem contra as atrocidades que lhe eram cometidas todos os dias... Eles eram injustiçados como ela...  
  
-Como assim...?-uma voz tremula quebrou o silencio.  
  
-Não sei muito... Mas em pouco tempo posso afirmar... Que teremos que sair da China se quisermos fica vivos.-Edwin disse nervoso.  
  
Eriol não acreditava naquilo, era tudo tão improvável... Que mesmo que esse grupo se firmasse não teria muita chance contra a artilharia deles. Certamente pisariam neles novamente... Como na guerra do ópio.  
  
-Deve ser apenas boatos.-falou tentando acalmar os nervos de seus visitantes.-A imperatriz não seria capaz de meter com nos.  
  
-Concordo com Eriol...-sir Claude falou sem muita convicção.-Vamos esperar... Se ocorrer alguma morte estranha nos próximos dias...Vamos ter que apurar.  
  
O clima do almoço foi bastante afetado após as revelações de Edwin. Ninguém conseguiu mais relaxar. Sakura principalmente, pois ficava pensando no que o pai fora lhe meter, enviando-a para se casar com um estranho num país a beira de um colapso internacional... Pálida, Eriol educadamente falou.  
  
-Querida é melhor você ir tomar um pouco de ar... Esta um pouco pálida.  
  
De bom grado obedeceu ao noivo, já que não estava muito bem para ficar naquele clima pesado... Se ficasse ali não agüentaria por muito tempo sabia disso. Pedindo licença saiu da sala, sem mais palavras.  
  
(******************)  
  
Nunca havia ido para o jardim... Não sabia bem o motivo, mas agora sabia que havia perdido muito com aquilo. Ali era o pedaço do céu, havia arvores exóticas... Além de belas e raras orquídeas. Os pássaros pareciam mágicos.  
  
Sentando no banco começou a chorar... De desespero por estar ali. Sozinha, sem seu irmão... Sem sua mãe. Ali apenas com sua prima, que nos momentos estava deslumbrada com o poderoso Eriol.Nada tinha o efeito para acalmá-la.  
  
Tirando um lenço, percebeu que fora com aquele pano que havia socorrido o jovem chinês há quinze dias atrás... Ainda sentia o cheiro dele... E ainda havia a mancha do sangue dele... Nunca mais havia visto o garoto, mas ele ainda tinha o poder de aparecer em sua mente nas horas mais pouco prováveis como agora.  
  
Sentiu uma presença conhecida atrás de suas costas... Uma presença muito...Muito triste. Virando rapidamente deu de cara com os mesmo olhos chocolates que viam atormentando desde de sua chegada à China.  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui...?-perguntou ela assustada.  
  
(****************************)  
  
"Odiamos profundamente os tratados que prejudicam o país e trazem calamidades ao povo. Os altos funcionários traem a nação; os baixos os seguem no jogo. O povo é injuriado, mas faltarão desagravos".  
  
Shoran leu com atenção... Concordando com cada virgula. Pois cada pecado teria seu próprio desagravo. Todos iriam ser mortos ou expulso, e isso incluía os traidores da nação.  
  
-Como vai companheiro?- falou a voz aguda de seu amigo Wou Wang.  
  
Wou era um dos chefes do movimento e junto com ele e Chao, planejavam cada passo de seus homens. Era proibido matar sem autorização deles. Wou era um homem muito importante naquela região, já que sua taverna era conhecida como o ponto de encontro de vários comissários estrangeiros. Além do mais era ali que Yijetuan fazia suas reuniões... Como ele costumava dizer.  
  
"Estavam sobre as garras afiadas dos impuros, mas mesmo assim usava a desafiá-los".  
  
-Estou bem. Embora pouco contente como minha situacao...  
  
-Imagino... Mas logo você estará saindo de lá com a vitória nas mãos.  
  
-Disso não tenho duvidas.  
  
-Como esta indo o plano?-perguntou oferecendo rum para ele.-Esse é o melhor rum americano.-cinicamente completou.  
  
Wou era um típico chinês, que aos quarenta e cinco anos ainda não havia se esquecido de como sua mulher e suas filhas foram mortas, e talvez nunca esqueceria. Nem parecia que fazia cinco anos que aqueles "cachorros do ocidente" haviam invadido sua casa... Além de saquearem sua residência, violaram e mataram sua única família. E a partir dali começara a sua historia com o movimento Yijetuan.  
  
-Estagnada... A mulher pouco saia do quarto.-falou serio tomando a bebida.- E quando sai esta acompanhada pelo almirante ou por sua prima... E seria estranho se eu tentasse uma aproximação desta forma...  
  
-Tem razão... Mas o que se deve a sua presença aqui...?-perguntou curioso.  
  
-Vim comprar chá a pedido de uma pessoa.-informou ele.-Então aproveitei para passar aqui... Para entregar isso.-estendeu as mãos com a carta.-Como Chao me pediu.  
  
Wou abriu a carta, e deu de cara com uma descrição detalhada de cada cômodo da mansão... Tinha ate os prováveis pontos de fuga do almirante... "Perfeito, Shoran é um gênio", pensou extasiado.  
  
-Perfeito... Como você conseguiu essa preciosidade?  
  
-Com algumas camareiras...-falou malicioso.  
  
-Não toma jeito mesmo... Seu pai era assim também.-ele gargalhou.  
  
Shoran o acompanhou na risada... Não que achasse graça, mas por força de costume. Já que era quase impossível tirar um sorriso sincero de seus lábios... Já passara da época, que sorrir era bom e fazia bem a alma. Agora seu coração era tão frio como gelo... Ou ate pior. Perdera a capacidade de sorrir desde momento que vira seus pais serem mortos na sua frente... Mas isso era coisa do passado, e pouco importava...  
  
-agora tenho que ir... Não posso demorar muito.-ele falou se levantando da cadeira.  
  
-Tome cuidado, e não estrague nosso plano.-falou apertando o ombro do amigo. Do qual considerava um filho.-Mantenha nos informados...  
  
-Manterei...  
  
Shoran virou e saiu do bar...Mas parou de novo na frente do cartaz.  
  
"Era isso mesmo... odiava cada estrangeiro que estava em seu país... saqueando as propriedades, seus templos, em fim destruindo a paz de seu povo. E isso teria que acabar... e eles, os Yijetuans iriam fazer a justiça com as próprias mãos...".  
  
(**********************)  
  
Uma hora mais tarde...  
  
Estava tenso precisava de ar puro, pensou Shoran. Fazia uma hora que chegara... Uma hora tensa. Estava cansado e com uma dor enorme de cabeça...  
  
Acabou decidindo ir para o jardim dos fundos da mansão, aonde tivera a imagem mais linda de uma mulher em toda sua vida.Era uma tarde linda de final de inverno... O calor era um pouco elevado para àquela hora. Bem, aproveitaria isso para treinar um pouco com sua espada... E ali não correria o risco de ser pego por algum subordinado de Eriol, pois poucas pessoas daquela casa ligavam para aquele paraíso.  
  
Pegando a espada saiu de seu aposento que ficava nos fundos da fortaleza.  
  
Distraído, Shoran começou a treinar. Mas de repente sentiu que já não estava mais só... Nervoso decidiu checar quem era o incomodo. E deu de cara com uma flor... Uma flor mais bela no meio daquele jardim. Só que era uma flor triste, pois estava aos prantos... Não gostava de ver uma mulher chorar, precisava acamá-la rapidamente.  
  
Rapidamente, Shoran escondeu a espada e foi na direção de Sakura... Mas o que não podia contar era com os olhos assustado dela ao vê-lo...  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui...?  
  
Aquilo o deixou intrigado... Pelos seus cálculos ela nunca o havia visto. Nem naquele dia no cais nem agora na mansão...  
  
Isso era muito ruim... Agora sim que teria que seqüestrá-la. Para o bem de todos teria que calá-la de alguma forma... E teria que ser logo...  
  
(*******************************)  
  
Oie!!!!  
  
Bem, hoje tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas...  
  
Esse período da história é a que mais amo (para dizer a verdade, é a mais fascinante)^.^. E de uma riqueza de detalhes imenso... E que assim que estudei pode compreender mais os problemas que ocorrem hoje, em nosso mundo capitalista. Alguns personagens dessa fic realmente existiriam. Como Chao Fu-tein (um dos lideres dos Boxers), Ci Xi (que poder ser chamada também de imperatriz Dragão ou Deusa da Misericórdia) que foi conhecida como uma mulher fria e racionara, além de intolerante... A sem nenhum sentimento (já que alguns historiadores acreditam que ela foi capaz de matar o próprio filho para ficar com trono chinês).  
  
Já do lado ocidental havia Sir Claude Mac Donald (teve um papel fundamental no cerco das embaixadas em Pequim. Foi ele que manteve as 15 potenciam unidas, já que de uma certa forma... algumas potências não se bicavam, e que mais tarde entrariam em guerra. Um exemplo seria o Japão e a União soviética, que em 1905 entraram em guerra , motivada por choque de interesses na Manchudchúria. A derrota ante ao japoneses mostrou a deficiência do estado russo. Tomando com urgência o estado para uma reforma)). Há também o senhor Edwin (que infelizmente não sei o sobrenome, se alguém súber me avise que concertarei.).  
  
Movimento Yeijetuan é mais conhecido como movimento Boxers. Mas esse é o nome original, então resolvi colocar Yeijetuan.  
  
Em fim o próximo capítulo terá mais ação, mais romance... Estarei esperando por reviews.  
  
Além do mais muito obrigada a Saki, a Renata, a Isa e a Hime muito obrigada pelas reviews.  
  
Um beijo!  
  
Ate a próxima semana! 


	3. III Capítulo

"Que mulher será essa- perguntou a si mesmo, 

Tão bela que mete medo, tão fantasiosa que causa lástimas"

(Machado de Assis)

Capítulo III

"Só posso estar sonhando", pensou assustada ao levar a mão ao coração. "Como... como ele veio parar aqui".

-Eu conheço você?- o moço perguntou.

Sim...Não. Mas já estivera com ele entre seus braços por alguns minutos. Sentira o cheiro...e ainda tinha o lenço manchado com o seu sangue... Mas ele não se lembrava. O que não era de se estranhar...O coitado estava desacordado. Porém, o que lhe causou uma certa estranheza foi o fato de que Eriol ou lorde David não terem reconhecido o jovem chinês.

-Ah...- era melhor manter aquele episódio desagradável renegado ao passado.- Não... meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto...

Ele era mais bonito do que se lembrava. Tinha um brilho místico nos olhos... Um brilho que a deixava constrangida, insegura...com medo. O corpo de dar inveja aos deuses do Olimpo. Enfim, era tudo de mais mágico e bonito...

-Muito prazer senhorita Kinomoto... sou um humilde servo de lorde Eriol.- falou submisso.

-Posso saber a sua graça...?

Shoran estava perdido... Não sabia que passo deveria dar, pois primeiramente não estava muito convencido com a negativa dela, segundo porque não conseguia se concentrar ao lado dela chegando a ponto de esquecer o próprio nome. O sorriso dela era contagiante... Nunca seu coração havia palpitado tanto... era aterrorizador.

-Li...Shoran Li.-falou oferecendo a mão, num gesto cortês e tradicional.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo.. .Infelizmente não estou familiarizada com os empregados de meu senhor.-falou aceitando o aperto de mão dele.

Uma descarga de mil átomos ocorreu no momento que as mãos se tocaram... foi o prenúncio real do que viria a acontecer.

"Como a mão dela é frágil... aliás, como tudo naquela donzela". Pensou extasiado. "Como conviverei com ela sem poder tocá-la...".

-Está trabalhando aqui há muito tempo?-perguntou curiosa retirando as mãos delicadamente.

-Não...

Sakura voltou a sentar no banco... estava com as pernas bambas, se não se sentasse naquele banco iria desmaiar.

-Esse jardim é maravilhoso.- falou sonhadora.

-É verdade... Não há jardim mais bonito em toda China.

-Concordo plenamente.- falou olhando para o jardim magnífico.- Sente- se...Deve estar desconfortável ai de pé.

-Não precisa incomodar-se comigo senhorita...

"Não era incômodo... e sim um conforto para ela estar com ele a seu lado", nervosa com o pensamento incoerente, Sakura torceu o lenço.

-Que flores são aquelas?- perguntou apontando para as mais lindas plantas do jardim.

-São rosas silvestres...Muito raras nessa região.-ele informou.

Eram rosas como ela... Muito rara, e com uma beleza jamais vista em toda China. E assim como as flores tinham a tendência de murchar com o tempo.

-São muitos lindas... Posso ficar com elas?

-Claro, senhorita...

-Não me chame de Senhorita... Shoran.- falou sorrindo.- Para você sou apenas Sakura.

Shoran arregalou os olhos ao escutar a afirmação sincera da garota... Por que se sentia assim? Como se pela a primeira vez tivesse sendo tratado como ser humano e não mais com uma peça de um quebra-cabeça. E o pior é que eram pelas palavras de uma estrangeira, da qual em poucos dias seria seu algoz... E se Chao mandasse poderia "matar" a jovem.

"Pela primeira vez na vida estou sendo tratado bem... sem ser humilhado". Pensou transtornado. Ao ver a jovem se levantar e ir até as rosas... Não pôde deixar de admirar o corpo da jovem sobre as vestes chinesas.

-Vou ficar com essa. - ela falou.- Tem a fragrância ótima... E a beleza a difere das outras.

"Como você princesinha", Shoran pensou se aproximando dela, cuja beleza era diferente de todas as outras estrangeiras... E que seria capaz de colocar ciúmes até na grande imperatriz da China..."O corpo era de dar inveja a qualquer concubina de Hong Kong"

Quebrando o talo da rosa desejada por ela, deu-lhe a ela; mas não com ato de galanteio mas de simples e fria condescendência. Não era de sua personalidade bancar o cavalheiro com uma jovem estrangeira, que por mais que fosse bonita e desejável não passava de uma inimiga mais vil e cruel. Era esse o pensamento que deveria ter.

-Muito obrigada, Shoran...

-Não foi nada, senhorita... Quer dizer Sakura.- falou sem graça, pois pela primeira fez na vida estava sendo idiota.

-Sua mão... Ah meu Deus! Deixe-me ver isso.

Só então percebeu que sua mão estava sangrando... Não sentia dor, pois tal ferimento não se comparava com nenhum já sofrido por ele antes. Mas o terror que vira nos olhos da jovem fora de uma certa forma chocante para ele.

-Não se preocupe com isso...

Ela não o escutou, num gesto determinado largo a rosa e pegou a mao do jovem chinês e delicadamente retirou o lenço... E começou assim a limpar o ferimento dele.

-Desculpe-me, por favor...-ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.-Por causa de um pedido tão fútil meu...Você se machucou.

Constrangido, Shoran não tinha palavras para expressar seus sentimentos... Era tão bom estar sentindo aquelas mãos cuidando dele, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia um sentimento de familiaridade incrível... Não resistindo, acariciou o rosto da jovem que imediatamente deixou de cuidar da mão dele.

-Sua pele é maravilhosa...- sussurrou fazendo os olhos dela se encontrarem com os dele.- Seus olhos então nem se fala...

Os olhos se encontraram e por um longo minuto ficaram sem ação...O destino mais uma vez brincara com eles. Não era possível sentir uma atração tão grande por uma pessoa que na verdade havia conhecido há poucos minutos.

-Senhorita Kinomoto... Onde está?- Mai chamava em plenos pulmões.

Sobressaltados, se distanciaram um do outro rapidamente, com medo de serem mal interpretados.

-Senhorita Kinomoto!

Sakura se encontrava mais vermelha do que um pimentão, não sabia como se comportar depois daquilo... Era impressionante, mas realmente não sabia o que falar.

-Agora... Tenho que ir...- falou não conseguindo olhar para ele.- Seremos mal interpretados... Se Mai nos pegar...

Shoran viu Sakura se afastar aos poucos com uma presa impressionante. E teve certeza que estaria em maus lençóis... Ao ter que conviver com a garota, se há poucos minutos quase havia cometido o maior erro da vida dele...Que seria beijá-la. Olhando para o chão encontrou o lenço e a rosa... Timidamente as pegou.

"Terei que devolver isso para você senhorita, mas não pense que desistirei de cumprir minha missão para lhe proteger" pensou ele. "Pois mesmo que tenha que morrer, jamais trairei meus amigos".

-Na onde você se meteu prima...?-Tomoyo falou minutos depois de sua chegada.- Lorde Eriol ficou muito impaciente, pois os convidados dele... não paravam de perguntar de você.

Sakura não escutava Tomoyo... Aliás, não escutava ninguém. Estava nas nuvens realmente... O jovem que conhecera não saia de sua cabeça. Estava perdida...

-Sakura eu estou falando contigo! -Tomoyo falou nervosa.

-Eu sei...- falou subindo as escadas.

-Aonde pensa que vai... Lorde Eriol que falar com você.

Mas ela não queria falar com Eriol, queria ir sim para seu quarto e lá se trancar, como vinha fazendo desde o começou... Ficar sozinha e só com a lembrança do jovem chinês. Mas sabia que isso seria uma afronta contra o noivo... E isso seria inadimissível. Não estava pronta para encarar o noivo de frente.

Shoran olhava para rosa em sua frente e não podia deixar de se sentir ridículo por esta cuidando tão bem dela...Se Chao ou Wang o pegasse fazendo isso, certamente não o mais deixariam em paz... Ele próprio se sentia ridículo, por está adorando uma rosa. E ainda mais por sentir simpatia por uma infiel exploradora... Não ele não sentia nada, pois na verdade ele a odiava... Por tudo que ela representava para Eriol, aquele desgraçado que há cinco anos atrás destruirá a sua vida e de suas irmãs...

Ainda se lembrava do dia que a cavalaria inglesa invadira o templo matando todos que lá estavam... Por apenas diversão. Pois a guerra já havia acabado, e aquelas pessoas já não representavam um risco a eles, já que Hong Kong de uma certa forma era deles.

Tinha que se lembrar dos versos pregados nos templo, nos quais diziam:

"Quando os demônios de fora/

Forem expulsos até o fim/

O grande China, unido, junto à nossa terra trará a paz enfim".

Sim, quando os demônios fossem embora seu país estaria livre e limpo novamente, seu povo não sofreria humilhações...Suas irmãs recuperariam dignidade já roubada... E seus pais poderiam descansar em paz. Sim, iria lutar e matar quantas pessoas preciso para conseguir atingir seu objetivo.

Num gesto raivoso, Shoran começou a treinar com sua espada. Com ela naquele momento matou os assassinos de seus pais, e também matou a criança ferida que ainda havia nele... Já que seu destino estava traçado.

"Como será que esse "rebelde" vai morrer?" Um soldado há muito tempo havia perguntado a Chao "Pela espada, ou por fome?"

Chao naquele momento não respondeu, apenas disse que o destino de cada chinês dependia apenas de Buda. Mas agora sabia que morreria pela a espada... Lutaria até fim, e expulsaria todo estrangeiro de seu país.

Sakura entrou timidamente na biblioteca aonde seu noivo se encontrava. Não estava tranqüila, mas podia dizer quer estava preparada para bomba que estava por vir...Viu que Eriol se encontrava de costas, com um olhar pensativo... Triste... Podia- se dizer com um olhar até humano... O que era impossível, pois Lorde Eriol não era reconhecido por seu jeito amável e sim pela crueldade de seus atos.

-Meu senhor, mandou-me chamar- me...?-perguntou cautelosa.

-Sim... Preciso ter uma conversa decisiva com você.- ele falou virando para ela.

Ele estava serio, com uma expressão enigmática na face... Uma expressão preocupada. Parecia de remorso... Mas porque? Estava curiosa.

-Sou um ser humano tão desprezível, Sakura?- perguntou Eriol, tirando um olhar surpreso dela.

Não sabia o que responder. Mas não podia esconder a verdade, pois para ela Eriol era um ser humano horrível... Mas não desprezível, simplesmente tinha medo dele. Respondendo com sinceridade:

-Tenho medo de você, meu senhor...-falou polida.

Sakura percebeu que Eriol a encarava com uma certa admiração, o que a deixou ainda mais surpresa. Ele a tomou pela aproximado seu corpo mais próximo dele. Em silencio, fitou seu rosto, e acabou descobrindo de que havia encontrado a mulher certa... A mulher que colocavas fogo no seu coração. Fazendo querer ser uma pessoa melhor...Do que nunca fora.

-Será que você acreditaria se lhe falasse... Que entre todas pessoas no mundo é a única que desejo que não tenhas medo de mim?-perguntou baixinho.

Hipnotizada pelos lindos olhos negros de Eriol, Sakura ficou muda... Havia um sinal que a deixou chocada, os olhos expressivos de Eriol estavam cheios de emoção que era simplesmente sincera, e isso a deixou nervosa.

Vendo a hesitação dela, Eriol soltou-lhe a mãos.

-Conversando com Sir Claude hoje... Decidi apresar nosso casamento.

Não... Aquilo nunca viria acontecer. Se casar com ele era fora do contexto... Era inaceitável.

-Não... Eu nem tenho um vestido.- falou nervosa.

-Lady Sofia e sua prima Tomoyo ficaram responsáveis em confecciona o vestido.-informou sentado novamente na poltrona, e logo em seguida bebeu um pouco de vinho.- Nosso casamento está marcado para semana próxima...

Janeiro de 1900.

Centro missionário,

Pequim-China.

Como uma nuvem de tragédia um grupo de rebeldes se preparam para invadir o centro de ajuda estrangeira. Sob o comando de Chao Fu-tein, Wang se preparava para sua centésima missão como rebelde dos Yijetuan... Estava nervoso, aquela missão era de um grande apego... seria o dia de vingança, onde a memória da sua mulher e filhas seria louvada para sempre. A partir daquele dia estaria livre das amarras que o prendiam ao passado.

-No total são doze pessoas... Alguns são mulheres, mas não perdoem.- Chao dava ordem para um grupo de soldados.

-E você... Senhor Chao?- perguntou um garoto.

-Eu irei acertar contas com um diplomata em especial...- falou cínico.- Vamos homens... Vamos expulsar esses malditos da nossa terra.

Os trovões começaram soar no céu cinzento de Pequim, anunciando que ali haveria um massacre... Do qual nunca a humanidade iria se esquecer... Com capuz negro e armado de pistola e espada, um grupo de cinco rebeldes começa a examinar o terreno, visando primeiros os soldados ingleses que protegiam o forte.

"Eram poucos comparado com a força rebelde e certamente não resistiriam por muito tempo" pensou Chao animado, já com a pistola em mãos. "Buda... e pela grande imperatriz lutaremos até a morte".

-Prontos rapazes?-perguntou Wang amimado.- Está na hora...

-Estamos, sim.- respondeu Chao.- Subjugarei o soldado da esquerda e assim subirei logo até o diplomata.

-Muitos bem, rapazes.-Wang falou se levantado.- Darei cobertura a você, Chao.- informou logo depois de assumir sua posição.

A tempestade veio muito poderosa arrastando tudo o que havia, mas não seria capaz de parar os rebeldes.

Chao deu o sinal para começarem o ataque, e como previsto logo os solados foram neutralizados e brutalmente mortos. Todos lutavam... Menos Chao que ficaou minuciosamente detalhando o inimigo... Mas logo com a lâmina de sua espada partiu para cima do oponente.

O conjunto de expressões diabólicas ao individuo com qual Chao lutava, chamou atenção de Wang... O homem era mais equipado do que Chao e certamente teria uma certa facilidade em matá-lo. Rapidamente Wang e foi em socorro a seu líder e irmão. E em questão de minutos o homem estava morto...

-Obrigado Wang!- ele falou.

-Você esta me devendo esse irmão.

Lado a lado, com as espadas numa das mãos e a pistola na outra, eles foram cainhando até o portal. Chao enterrou a espada num oficial que veio em sua frente. Foi salvo por um tiro certeiro de Wang.

-É melhor recuarmos...- Chao falou.

-Não...Não isso nunca, prefiro a morte a ver esses ingleses imundos impunes...-sua voz calou ao receber um tiro certeiro no peito.

Mansão Palmerston

Aposento dos empregados...

Shoran estava tendo um pesadelo, e como o clima lá fora estava escuro... Sua alma não descansava e sua memória voltava para o passado...No dia que seu pai morrera em seus braços...

" 25 de agosto de 1890... Hong Kong-China.

-Shoran... Shoran...Meu filho você está ai...?-perguntou à beira da morte, após ter se ferido mortalmente na barriga.

O jovem Shoran Li de apenas dezessete anos chorava sobre o cadáver semimorto do pai, guardião e...Principalmente amigo.

-Sim, meu pai...-falou com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

-Shoran... Meu querido filho guarde essas palavras na sua cabeça... E passes para seus filhos... Não há nada mais importante na vida do que ter uma família... E sua terra. Não há orgulho nenhum no que seu velho pai fez... Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a sua mãe, em vez de sair pela China em busca de aventuras... E agora que Buda esta me levando embora para o lado dele... Vejo que nada é mais importante do que a família. Filho, quero o melhor para você e suas irmãs...agora que eu e Yelan estamos de partida... Fique com suas irmãs, arrume um bom casamento para elas... E se case com a mulher certa, como encontrei sua mãe...

-Você não vai morrer, não vai!-gritou Shoran.

-Adeus meu filho... Que a paz esteja contigo.

O silencio impregnou no quarto...Deixando o jovem Shoran vazio, que abraçava seu pai, não permitindo a partida dele... Por longos minutos passou ali ao lado de sua maior referência... Sua vida, que fora morto por alguns crápulas ingleses. Finalmente, Wang tocou em seus ombros.

-Shoran, ele se foi.-falou com suavidade.

-Eu sei.

Devagar, Shoran largou o pai e estremeceu ao fitar-lhe os olhos vazios, o tocou, e então as pálpebras cerraram.

-Quero ser um Yijetuan...-falou decidido.

A partir daquele dia virou um rebelde...A partir daquele dia perdeu seu coração definitivamente."

Os trovões aterrorizadores soaram lá fora tirando Shoran do seu imenso pesadelo. Nervoso, viu que sua camisa estava ensopada de suor... Levantado, rapidamente sentiu que não estava sozinho no quarto.

E com rapidez impressionante pegou a pistola que sempre ficava ao lado da cama.

-Quem é?- perguntou temeroso.

-Sou eu... Mai...-falou a menina aterrorizada ao se ver na mira da pistola.

Oie!

Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa trama aterrorizante (?)

...Sim aterrorizante principalmente nesse capítulo cuja para falar verdade eu não gostei muito... Tentei chegar mais perto da realidade, e por isso acho que perdeu um pouco da história, pode apenas ser paranóia minha... Mas... Tirem suas próprias conclusões e depois comentem...Ta certo?

Notas históricas

Bem, uma coisa que até agora não comentei com vocês é sobre a Dinastia dominante na China nesse período histórico conturbado. Que foi a dinastia Mandchus ...Que renasceu da política decadente da Dinastia Ming (ela foi à única dinastia Mongol a dominar o China no século XVI, além de ser originaria da Mandchuria e ficou no poder até o ano de 1911).

Para vocês verem o quanto o "Expansionismo inglês" vez para China, que em tratado firmado depois da primeira guerra do ópio, era de que a China teria que pagar uma indenização previa de 21 milhões de dólares a serem pagos em quatro anos, além da total liberdade sobre o comercia... O que agradou os súditos britânicos.

E se contar o preconceito que os chineses sofriam. Conta-se que em muitos estabelecimentos comerciais ou lazer eram fixado cartazes com os dizeres: "Proibida a entrada de cães e de chineses".

Em fim temos que convenha que a arrogância inglesa era demais.

Mais uma vez obrigado pela atenção cedida a essa fic.

Um beijo!

Até a próxima semana!


	4. IV Capítulo

"Duvida do brilho da estrela 

e até do perfume da flor;

duvida de toda a verdade,

mas nunca do meu amor..."

(Hamlet-William Shakespeare)

IV Capítulo

A expressão assustada dos olhos doces de Mai o fez acordar para a realidade. Agora que estava realmente perdido... pois certamente aquela garota daria com a língua nos dentes, e contaria que ele tinha uma arma...e seu plano de seqüestrar Sakura iria definitivamente por água abaixo. Tinha que calar a boca daquela garota de alguma forma... teria que mata-la.

Mas seria muito arriscado, tendo em vista que Mai era uma peça importante em seu baralho e descarta-la agora seria atrasar em pelo menos um mês o seqüestro... e isso não seria cômodo para ele, muito menos para Chao ou Wang. E ele não queria ser culpado pela decorrida do Yijetuan.

-Por favor não me mate... eu lhe imploro. - Mai disse nervosa.

Não deveria ter vindo ali... agora sim estava com sérios problemas. Como sairia dali viva... tendo uma pistola apontada para seu peito e pronta para ser disparada. E como estava sendo idiota ao sentir desejo por aquele rebelde... mesmo sendo ele agora o dono da arma que a mataria. Mas seu coração e seus sentidos não podiam ou não queriam negar que sentia uma forte atração por ele.

Teria que mostrar sua verdadeira face se quisesse ficar viva... teria que seduzir Shoran e esse pensamento a deixou mais tranqüila...e excitada.

-Por Deus...Shoran, vire essa arma para outro lado. - falou com a voz sensual.

A mudança de comportamento deixou Shoran atordoado. Nunca em sua vida imaginara que Mai fosse agir como uma felina... alguma coisa estava errada e ele teria que descobrir. Além do mais não gostava de mulheres assim... preferia aquelas que ficavam caladas e se submetiam apenas em dar prazer a ele.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Mai?-perguntou mantendo a arma apontada para a moça.

"Seu truque não havia dado certo." Pensou angustiada. Teria que se aproximar mais dele...mas como tendo uma arma apontada para seu colo.

-Vim apenas ver se precisava de algo. - falou com a voz trêmula.

"Não era verdade... viera ali para se oferecer a ele" Shoran pensou olhando para as curvas dos seios da jovem. Definitivamente era uma bela mulher com lindos seios, lábios carnudos e pernas bem torneadas... mas não era seu tipo, aliás, até aquele momento nunca havia reparado nos atributos físicos da criada. Sendo que a única mulher que havia reparado naquela vida era na jovem japonesa, cujos olhos...eram semelhantes a duas esmeraldas.

-Mentira...-falou determinado a cortar o mal pela raíz.-Fale a verdade para mim jovem Mai?

"Droga... desculpe meu Deus pelo fraquejo, pois acho que logo estarei a seu lado." Mai orou em silencio, retirando a cruz que tinha no pescoço.

O que chamou a atenção de Shoran, pois era a primeira vez que se dava em frente a um cristão chinês...e isso não lhe agradou nem um pouco... pois este é outro bom motivo para acabar de vez com aquela jovem intrometida.

-Eu...eu não menti...-falou tensa.-Como não te vi mais... depois que havia pedido para ir a cidade... resolvi vir aqui...

-Então por que hesitou tanto em falar?

Estava perdida... pois os olhos dele não desgrudavam da cruz que ela carregava no pescoço. Finalmente, caira a ficha... ele era um rebelde , certamente esse era seu fim. Era o que merecia por ter sido leviana... ser morta por um rebelde Yijetuan. Nem Deus seria capaz de salva-la do destino tão cruel e miserável a que estava predestinada.

-Eu...eu queria apenas ser...ser sua mulher.-disse ela rapidamente não escondendo a vergonha.-É uma saída...que achei para sair desta vida triste que levo.

As lágrimas começaram a cair sobre sua face... e com as mãos trêmulas começou em vão a limpa-las, mas seu planto era maior. Isso deixou Shoran um pouco mais comovido com a garota.

-Por favor...abaixe essa arma que contarei toda a minha história...-pediu ela suplicante.-Por Deus...Shoran, sei que você odeia todos os cristãos...sei que você é um rebelde... mas também sei que você é um chinês como eu...então não atire por favor...não antes que eu contar como vim parar aqui...

Sabia que estaria errando ao dar ouvidos a Mai, mas não podia negar a ela ao direito de se explica...além do mais, se caso ela colaborasse com ele...poderiam ter uma bela parceria... ela poderia ser a ponte que ligava ele a Sakura.

-Fale Mai... estou te escutando.-falou seco abaixando a arma.

Podendo respirar um pouco mais aliviada por não estar na mira da pistola de Shoran, Mai sentou na beirada da cama do moço sem se importar com o que ele poderia pensar dela.

-Eu tinha doze anos quanto fiquei orfã... era sozinha e não vi outra alternativa a não ser sair do vilarejo que morava e tentar a vida na cidade... mas foi em vão, já que a situação ficou pior... não tinha nem o que comer...- a voz não queria sair. - Então um dia passando pela embaixada britânica... vi um anuncio, no qual oferecia emprego e comida para chineses... que aceitassem servir de escravos para eles... e bem eu aceitei.-fez uma pausa dolorosa.-Em pouco tempo fui educada sobre os pretextos cristãos... e fui mandada para a casa de sir Eriol... na qual estou até hoje.-tentava em vão formular o seus pensamentos mais não conseguia.-Um dia estava trabalhando... como normalmente faço... e vi do nada sir David aparecer... com o ódio normal dele...me bateu, me humilhou e por fim me estuprou... tenho a marca da crueldade dele até hoje em meu corpo...e em meu coração. E ao te conhecer pensei em ter encontrado o homem que me tiraria daqui...

Shoran escutou quieto toda a história de Mai... uma história triste, porém não diferente de muitas por aí... mas o que era o mais revoltante foi saber que aquele brutamontes covarde fora capaz de violentar uma chinesa, mas que acima de tudo era uma mulher que merecia um pouco de consideração.

-Eu não sou contra sua revolta..até torço por ela, mas hoje não posso me dar ao luxo de abandonar tudo isso e ir viver na miséria...-ela finalizou olhando para os olhos dele.-Por favor, poupe minha vida...juro que da minha boca não sairá um pio que te prejudicaria.

Não tinha alternativa a não ser confiar na jovem, pois lhe faltava coragem para matá-la...sabia que estava sendo um covarde...até mesmo um traidor por descumprir as leis dos boxers...mas estava seguindo a razão, e ela no momento lhe pedia para deixar a garota viva.

-Dessa vez você escapou por pouco... tome juizo garota.-falou sério voltando a guardar a arma na gaveta.-Pode ir embora... e se você preza sua vida nunca mais entre assim no meu quarto.

"Não iria embora antes de retribuir o gesto de bondade dele." Pensou Mai indo de encontro a ele, sabendo que estava pronta para dar um passo importante em sua vida. e sabia que não iria se arrepender.

-Mai...

-Por favor, não fale.-pediu suplicante.

Tocou-o nos braços e estremeceu ao sentir os músculos reagirem ao contato. Puxou-os, então, devagar para envolverem-na, e suspirou aliviada quando eles a estreitaram. O tamanho e o poder latente daquele corpo lindo pareceram encolher seus sentidos.

-Me ame... Shoran.-ela falou olhando para ele.-Sei que não tem uma mulher a muito tempo... e eu sou essa mulher, por favor me faça sua.

Ele era um homem, e Mai estava certa... fazia tempo que não sentia uma mulher junto ao seu corpo. Mas em vez de ver o rosto de Mai...via o rosto angelical de Sakura... sentia o cheiro de cerejeira...

-Quero que me beije.

Sem esperar os lábios se encontraram e o mundo desapareceu para Shoran. Apenas o seu prazer importava... e mais nada, mas sem saber o por que sentia que estava fazendo amor com Sakura e não com Mai.

Sakura olhava desanimada para o rosto da prima Tomoyo, que obedientemente sentada ao lado de Eriol bordava. Podia ver que havia uma admiração latente entre os dois, o que deixava ela com ciúmes, pois sua prima mudara com ela, chegando ao ponto de marcar seu casamento sem ela seu conhecimento.

Bem, até agora não se conformava com aquilo...mas já não tinha lágrimas para chorar, já não tinha voz para gritar e muito menos animo para fugir... seu destino estava traçado... jogado aos quatro ventos. Sua sina era ser infeliz e ter oito filhos com um homem que odiava ao invés de amar.

Estava sozinha e tinha que aprender a lidar com isso. Conformar-se e ser feliz com o futuro que Deus havia lhe dado.

-Você está se sentido bem?-a voz poderosa de Eriol perguntou segurando suas mãos.

"Não...e tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim" Sakura pensou nervosa.

-É claro que estou bem, meu senhor.-falou mentindo.-Mas posso saber o motivo da preocupação?

-Suas mãos estão geladas... e hoje você está mais quieta do que o normal.

Queria matá-lo... seu ódio era poderoso e certamente iria matar Eriol com ele... ele iria pagar por todos os crimes que tinha cometido ou seu nome não era Sakura. Não sabia como, mas destruiria ele.

-Desculpe se causei preocupação ao senhor... mas hoje estou cansada.-falou retirando educadamente as mãos das dele.

Iria trata-lo tão mal que este não veria alternativa...senão devolvê-la para a família. Essa seria sua estratégia...e começava a partir de agora... iria ser fria com ele completamente.

-Eu me preocupo com o bem estar de minha noiva e jamais isso será um problema para mim.-disse sorrindo para Tomoyo.-Sua prima sabe como você é importante para mim.

Tomoyo era a incentivadora maior de tudo aquilo...era ela que dava esperanças a Eriol, teria uma conversa decisiva com ela e acabaria com o estágio de cúpido da prima.

-É verdade prima...-confirmou Tomoyo sorrindo.

-Eu me importo tanto contigo que amanhã permitirei que saia para um passeio com a senhorita Tomoyo e sir David.-informou ele feliz.-Pequim é uma cidade interessante... e será muito importante que a conheça enquanto pode.

Não sabia se ria ou chorava... primeiramente não tinha interesse nenhum em conhecer essa cidade, que estava infestada de rebeldes... e segundo, odiava estar com sir David...o homem era o demônio em pessoa, além de odiar o olhar de cobiça que ele lhe lançava quando Eriol não estava olhando.

-Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente - Eriol falou sorrindo.

Iria obedecer ao noivo pela última vez, pois tinha que sair um pouco daquela prisão que fora encarcerada... iria visitar a cidade inteira sem medo...pois a morte no momento seria sua única sua salvação.

-Claro que sim... meu senhor.-falou cinicamente.

O silêncio impregnou na sala, deixando Sakura aliviada. Levantou-se calmamente e foi pegar um livro qualquer... sem nenhum entusiasmo para ler o que nele contia. Mas faria de tudo para não escutar aquela voz sonora e fria de Eriol.

Sua vida aos poucos se transformara em um inferno, desde o momento em que Lord Eriol entrara nela.

Shoran estava sentado olhando pensativo para o corpo adormecido de Mai... estava arrependido por ter se deitado com a moça, aliás havia sentido e pensado em uma pessoa que para ele no momento era impossível... havia pensado em Sakura.

Estava maluco ao sentir aquilo pela noiva de seu inimigo. Não fora justo com ninguém, nem com ele ou muito menos com Mai. Além do mais, o cheiro de sangue estava invadindo suas narinas. E no fundo tinha certeza que algo muito ruim havia acontecido.

Oie! Como estão!

Antes de brigarem comigo... não foi minha intenção fazer Shoran se render ao encantos de Mai, mas com o andar do capítulo isso aconteceu. Desculpe pelo o capítulo ter saído muito pequeno, mas é que meu PC deletou o capítulo que era para ser postado e esse foi escrito um pouco às pressas.

Bem, o próximo capítulo terá a tão esperada cena do seqüestro... além da primeira cena romântica do casal mais Kawaii do mundo...Sakura e Shoran, depois de muita briga, claro!

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

Um abraço para minha amiga e revisora Gizeli. Nesse capítulo ela fez milagres...

Mas uma fez obrigada por todo o incentivo. Espero por mais reviews, Ok!

Um beijo!

Até a próxima semana.

Tchau!

Anna


	5. V Capítulo

"A felicidade existe,  
  
mas não fora de nós,  
  
onde muitos a procuram.  
  
Existe dentro de nós,  
  
Onde poucos a encontram."  
  
(Huberto Rohden)  
  
V Capítulo  
  
Era sempre bom acordar depois de uma tempestade...era reconfortante saber que era um novo dia. E mesmo sabendo que pouca coisa iria realmente mudar não afetava seu ânimo... ao contrario, dava força para levantar e encarar a realidade que lhe fora imposta.  
  
Sim, era assim que devia pensa daqui a diante... Pensar, pensar...pensar no próximo passo que deveria dar... mesmo magoando algumas pessoas. Tomando coragem, Sakura abre os olhos.  
  
-Coragem garota...Hoje certamente não será um dia fácil para você.-falou para si mesma ao se levantar.-Terá que ficar o dia inteiro ao lado de Lorde David.  
  
"Aquilo sim seria uma tragédia".Pensou desanimada, aquele homem fora seu carrasco durante a sua vinda para China... Algumas vezes chegara a pensar que ele a mataria... Tamanha era ira em seus olhos... Outras pensara que ele iria violentá-la, pois seus olhos não saiam de seu busto. Muitas vezes ficara sem dormir com medo de acordar e vê-lo ali... Do lado de sua cama.  
  
E tudo piorara depois de que intercedera por Shoran em Xangai... sabia que seu ato de coragem havia ofendido o orgulho do poderoso lorde, e que por isso ele não iria deixar por menos... logo ele daria um jeito de se vingar dela da forma mais cruel possível... era por isso que deixava sempre a porta trancada. Pois ficara sabendo das barbaridades cometida por ele... e seria inútil tentar falar isso para o noivo, pois ele não lhe daria ouvidos...  
  
Seria duplamente inútil contar para a prima, aquela lá estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Eriol... e não estava enxergando um palmo além dele em sua frente. Estava sozinha... No meio de ferozes tubarões prontos para ser comida por um, mas qual seria? Isso não sabia...Mas certamente não restaria nada dela se isso acontecesse.  
  
"Droga de vestido... parece que nunca vou me acostumar com a forma ocidental de me vestir..." pensou irritada tentando amarrar os espartilhos da perna. "Será que vou ter que recorrer à ajuda de alguém?...".  
  
-Senhorita Kinomoto...?-ouviu a voz suave de Mai.-Esta acordada milady?  
  
"Uma ajuda divina..." respirou aliviada ao escutar a voz de Mai.  
  
-Sim, pode entrar Mai, estou precisando de ajuda.- falou ela aflita tentando em vão recolocar o espartilho.  
  
-Claro que sim, senhorita...  
  
Em questão de segundos Mai ajudou-a a colocar o vestido. Sakura sorriu ao ver a admiração com que a jovem chinesa olhou para ela... Como se fosse uma Deusa saída dos contos chineses.  
  
-Como você está bonita senhorita...- disse por fim depois de um suspiro.-Aliás, a senhora tem um brilho especial... tudo o que veste ficar bom...  
  
-Obrigada pelo elogio Mai, mas não concordo com você...-falou timidamente penteando o cabelo.-Você é mais bonita do que eu...  
  
Vermelha de vergonha, Mai põe a ajudar Sakura arrumar o cabelo... Não podendo tira razão de Shoran quando ontem a noite num delírio de êxtase trocou o nome de ambas. Foi assim que pode perceber o verdadeiro alvo do rebelde era Lady Sakura... e não Eriol como havia cogitado. Torcia para que nada acontecesse a jovem... Mas ao mesmo tempo achava melhor que ela nunca mais voltasse para aquela casa.  
  
-Gentileza sua senhorita.  
  
-Não preciso ser gentil com você Mai...falo por que é verdade.-Sakura falou colocando os brincos.-Todos já acordaram...?  
  
-Sim... Já estão tomando café.-informou abrindo as cortinas do quarto, não notando a cara de decepção da patroa.  
  
Tinha a esperança de tomar o desjejum, sozinha, mas pelo visto teria que agüentar os olhares apaixonados da prima, a mão incomoda de Eriol... e o pouco caso de lorde David.  
  
-Então já vou descer...-abriu a porta.-Por favor, tranque a ao sair.  
  
-Certo milady...-ela falou calma num inglês perfeito.  
  
"Vá com Deus menina, pois só ele te protegera do que esta por vim." Mai pensou minutos depois de deixar o aposento da jovem. "Não sei sobre os planos de Li, mas sei que ele não ira ter pena de ti... mesmo por que ele odeia tudo o que lorde Eriol possui... e mesmo que roube o coração do jovem guerreiro... fique sabendo que não te salvará da face incremente da morte".  
  
_____________________________  
  
Shoran olhava para as rosas despedaçadas nas mãos... Seu ódio era tão latente quando seu orgulho. Havia acordado com muito mau humor, e não estava a fim de papo com ninguém... Além de mais um fez ter sido subjugado por Chao e Wang, ao ser completamente excluído da missão de ontem à noite. O pior fora saber depois que o ataque havia ocorrido...  
  
Nem um recado... nada. Eles fizeram tudo escondido dele, e agora não tinha noticia nenhuma deles... Apenas sabia que o ataque fora fulminate e que poucos haviam sobrevivido a ele. Havia morrido vários rebeldes... E que o governo americano havia criticado a China duramente por causa disso. E saber que fora excluído de um passo tão importante para os rebeldes o fizera por a mão na consciência e ver o quanto estava certo em seqüestra logo a menina... Assim teria mais tempo com os rebeldes, sem ter que ficar ali mofando naquela prisão.  
  
Isso teria que ser hoje... Mas para isso precisava sair dali por horas, a fim de acerta o plano com seu grupo de soldados... e como estava impaciente não daria para pedir permissão a Eriol... mas poderia conta com a ajuda de Mai... Não, seria tolice envolver aquela garota em seus planos, além do mais se pedisse auxilio a ela, certamente daria entre aspar "Uma certa esperança" a ela...E isso não poderia acontecer.  
  
Estava em uma enrascada... Não podia vacilar.  
  
-Merda...-praguejo em voz alta sem perceber os passo no corredor.-Mil vezes droga...  
  
Era humilhante não ter como reagir aquilo. E ter que ficar ali era uma penitencia... Mesmo tendo pela primeira vez ter sentido algo estranho por uma mulher... Era tudo frustrante.  
  
-Shoran...abra porta sou eu Mai.-assustou ao ouvi a voz da garota.  
  
"O que será que ela quer agora?" Pensou ele irritado. Não queria vê-la...Não depois do que acontecera à noite entre ambos... Muito menos se lembra de que fizera sexo pensando em outra que para ele era impossível. Mas não restou alternativa a não ser abri a porta...  
  
-Shoran... Lorde Eriol que falar urgente com você.-ela falou ofegante.-Deve ser algo grave... Por que esta com uma cara tão sombria.  
  
Era só o que faltava... Já não bastava o problema de ordem pessoal.Agora teria que se ver com o "chefe"... Não tinha medo dele... Aliás, seria até bom ele descobrisse logo sua verdadeira identidade... Pouparia-lhe tempo, muito tempo... E assim não se envolveria com a jovem Sakura, o que livraria ele de grandes problemas.  
  
-Ele disse o motivo para o chamado?-perguntou colocando a luvas na mao.  
  
-Não...-ela falou aflita.-Temo por você.  
  
Ele não temia nada... Não havia motivo para medo, sabia onde estava pisando... E com quem estava lidando. Era obvio... Que não enfrentaria o almirante sozinho, não era tão idiota a ignorá-lo a esse ponto. Estava mais do que provado de que uma pessoa não fazia chove. Mas não se rebaixaria a ele... Isso nunca.  
  
-Não há o que temer.-falou serio.-Bem Mai, agora tenho o que ver o que nosso senhor deseja.  
  
"Mesmo correndo risco de vida não deixava de ser cínico" Mai pensou indo até ele. "Se você não tivesse interessado na Lady... juro que você seria meu, mas alguma coisa me diz... que você e Lady Sakura são almas gêmeas".  
  
-Eu sei... Mas não deixou de me preocupar com você.-disse abraçando ele.-Me beije pela última vez...-pediu suplicante.-Não me importo se pensar nela... Sei que ela já faz parte de você como você já faz parte de mim...  
  
Os olhos ficaram grudados um no outro em um curto espaço de tempo. Até que os lábios finalmente selaram o ultimo beijo... Num simples roçar de lábios, mas cheio de significado para ela...  
  
-Se cuida garota...-ele falou antes de sair do quarto.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Sakura olhava assustada para a expressão atordoada no rosto do noivo... Era uma expressão tão gélida como um vento no inferno... E tão assustadora, que a deixava acuada.  
  
-Eu vou acabar com cada peste que assola essa maldita terra.-falou raivoso.  
  
Era realmente para fica preocupada... Nunca vira tanto ódio e ira juntos. E isso a fazia se pergunta qual era razão para tanto nervosismo? Já que ali todos pareciam estressados pronto para matar o primeiro que lhe passasse a frente. Eriol era um mais perturbado... Com um mao na espada e outra na pistola.  
  
-Minha dama... Infelizmente aconteceram alguns contra tempo...-Eriol falou notando os olhares interrogativos que a noiva lhe lançava.  
  
-Como assim?-perguntou curiosa.  
  
-Ocorreu ontem a noite um grave acidente com um grupo de missionários.-ele disse serio largando a espada.-Infelizmente lorde David não poderá acompanhá-las no passei.  
  
Teve que fazer um esforço subumano para não gargalha de felicidade. Seja qual foi o acidente viera para deixá-la feliz... não teria que agüentar o nojento do subordinado de Eriol, isso sim era felicidade. Mas não poderia demonstra isso...Seria mais um ponto a favor do monstro loiro.  
  
-Não foi nada grave...Espero.-falou calma num tom de voz baixo.-Então não iremos hoje à cidade?  
  
-Claro que vão... Não é justo você pagarem por uma coisa que não cometeram.-Eriol disse quase imediatamente.-Mas vocês desta fez iram com um criado de minha confiança.  
  
"Menos mal, pois qualquer criado chinês de Eriol era melhor do que o lorde inglês" pensou sorrindo para si mesma. Mas uma duvida ainda persistia... E foi abordada pela curiosidade de saber quem era esse tal criado, que para o lorde era de confiança.  
  
-Quem é essa pessoa...  
  
Logo atrás dela ouvi passos forte e determinado, virando curiosa para saber quem era...Quase levou um susto quando deparou com os olhos chocolates do chinês que mexera com sua vida.  
  
-Ai está ele.-Eriol disse apontando o jovem, sem percebe os olhares perturbados da noiva.-Esse é Shoran Li.... ele será seu guia no passeio.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Aquilo sim era uma grande surpresa" Shoran pensou entusiasmado. "Nem nos meus mais lindos sonhos... fui capaz de sonhar com uma realidade dessa".Sem perceber Eriol estava jogando a noiva dele para perto de si, onde simplesmente seria tomado e se depende se dele jamais devolvida...  
  
Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma alegria diferente nascer em seu coração, no exato momento que vira aquele lindo olho novamente... Era se como o mundo volta-se ao seu eixo, além da paz interior que sentia. Agora passaria o dia inteiro a seu lado... Sabendo que agora tinha a sorte em suas mãos... Poderia seqüestrá-la, embora seria uma atitude idiota além de antiinstitucional. Mas não deixava de ser uma ótima chance de se aproximar mais de Sakura.  
  
-Bem, Shoran hoje você terá que acompanhar minha noiva Sakura Kinomoto e a prima dela Tomoyo Daidouji.-Eriol informou sem meias palavras.-Espero que cuide delas... Pois se acontecer algo com elas você será o único responsável.  
  
Segurou para não pular em cima do lorde, cuja velha arrogância estava sempre presente...Não se importando com nada... Nem mesmo com a própria noiva, deixando a segurança dela em suas mãos...  
  
-Claro, senhor...-falou abaixando a cabeça num gesto de submissão.-A senhora sua noiva estará muito bem protegida a meu lado.  
  
-Confio em você.- Eriol disse indo até a noiva.-Se alguma coisa acontecer alguma coisa com ela...não sei o que faço.  
  
Shoran sistematicamente acompanhou cada passo de Eriol, mal contendo o ciúme quando viu ele pega as mãos delicadas da jovem e beijá-la com paixão... Aquele gesto fez seu coração acelera e sentiu o gosto da bile na garganta. Um gosto acedo, como o gesto amoroso do lorde.  
  
"Estou ficando maluco".Pensou revoltado, ao se da conta que não era de sua conta aquilo... era até melhor que Eriol fosse um noivo apaixonado, assim seria mais interessante ver o sofrimento dele ao perder a noiva. Mas a razão não estava comandando os seus sentimentos no momento.  
  
-Não exagere...Querido.-Sakura falou.  
  
Chamando atenção dele, que pela a primeira vez percebeu o incomodo que havia em seus olhos... Ela não estava feliz com aquilo, havia repudio e ódio em seus olhos. Ela não gostava de Eriol... e não se sentia bem com os toques dele.  
  
-Não é exagero.-Eriol falou largando a mao dela.-Bom, agora tenho que ir...  
  
Eriol e seus subordinados deixaram imediatamente os dois sozinhos. Causando um constrangimento tátil entre os dois...  
  
-Bem... Bem... eu vou chamar Tomoyo...-Sakura falou sem graça.-Eu...já volto.  
  
-Estarei aqui esperando...-falou também tímido.  
  
Shoran viu tudo em câmara lenta... Desde o momento que ela timidamente passou a seu lado e pode sentir o cheiro fresco de lótus que exalava de seus cabelos. Cheiro da flor mais popular de toda China... A constatação o fez quase perder o controle. Mas se limitou a ficar ali vendo a se distanciar...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Centro de Pequim-China.  
  
10:25 hs  
  
Tudo era fascinante... Encantador. O teatro feito nas ruas contratava com riqueza de cores dos recintos comerciais. Os templos banhados a ouro... Eram... Eram simplesmente perfeitos... Tudo era feito com intuito de ficar perto de Buda.  
  
Estava apaixonada pela China, era tudo diferente de que haviam lhe informado na Inglaterra. Sakura sorria, fascinada como uma criança. O mesmo não acontecia com sua prima, que não perdia a oportunidade de reclamar de tudo e todos... isso não apenas a deixava envergonhada como visivelmente incomodava Shoran.  
  
"Aiaiai... como Shoran é gentil e educado." ela pensou olhando para o jovem. "Reservado, talvez tímido... mas não deixava de ser muito interessante".  
  
Sakura mal conseguia tira os olhos dele... Era como um magnetismo forte e a terrorizado. Que a deixava ressabiada, pois se Tomoyo percebe-se certamente deixaria escapa na presença de Eriol, e isso poderia causa transtornos na vida do jovem.  
  
Num exato momento seus olhos se cruzaram, fazendo ambos ficarem vermelhos de vergonha... Não sabendo onde colocar as maos ou desviar os olhos... Ficaram assim por um longo minuto, até que a voz irritante de um mendigo interrompeu o interlúdio, fazendo Shoran tira moedas e da para o jovem, que imediatamente lhe entregou um bilhete.  
  
-Sakura... Sakura estou falando com você!-Tomoyo exclamou desviando sua atenção do bilhete recebido por Shoran.  
  
-Fale Tomoyo...-disse desanimada.  
  
-Estou com sede... não daria para paramos por um minuto.-pediu ofegante com a face tão vermelha.  
  
Olhando para Shoran o viu guarda o bilhete nos bolsos da roupa e vira com um sorriso falso, pois no fundo dos seus olhos havia muita preocupação. E alguma coisa disse-lhe que aquele recado não fora muito bem recebido por ele.  
  
-Claro que podemos senhorita Daidouji.-falou simpático.-Mais a frente tem uma taverna de um parente meu... Que por sinal preciso muito ver.  
  
"Que bom... seria uma dor de cabeça ter que agüenta Tomoyo reclamar de sede o passeio inteiro." pensou aliviada.  
  
-Que bom...Então vamos.-apresou Sakura em fala.  
  
________________________  
  
Dez minutos depois...  
  
Sakura limpava os suor que escorriam de suas têmpora. O sol estava realmente de matar... E ainda tinha todo aquela parafernália toda que tinha que vestir.  
  
"É realmente difícil ser mulher nos tempo de hoje" desanimada pensou ao sentar num banco deserto da taverna. Que era um lugar humilde, porém limpo é bem arejado... "Era o céu no inferno"  
  
Havia poucas pessoas ali presentes...Alguns eram fuzileiros americanos, outros chineses bêbados ou comerciantes de ópio, que mesmo depois da guerra ainda comerciavam essa droga tão destrutiva e assassina. Se não estivesse com Shoran a seu lado...Há essa hora estaria morrendo de medo.  
  
Tomoyo estava praticamente encolhida a seu lado... com medo, talvez cansada. Mas gostava de sentir a prima protegida a seu lado...  
  
-Menina japonesa...-uma voz velha e cansada a chamou.  
  
Assustada, Sakura se vira para o lado... Nervosa, se dá de frente com uma senhora chinesa, cujos olhos negros...E as faces enrugadas lhe apresentavam nada.  
  
-Falou comigo anciã...-perguntou temerosa.  
  
-Sim... Jovem bonita, meu nome é Wei Tsi... uma velha sacesordista vinda do norte da China.-apresentou sentando ao lado dela.  
  
-O que quer comigo?  
  
-Estava passando quando vi tão rara beleza entra nesse lugar... então resolvi vim aqui tira sua sorte.-informou tossindo.  
  
"Tira minha sorte?" perguntou assustada para si mesma.  
  
-Só quero três moedas apenas... Juro que não cobrarei mais nada.-falou novamente.-Só apenas três moedas... Por favor, minha jovem...?  
  
-Pronto senhora... Leia a minha sorte.-Sakura falou determinada.  
  
-Sakura, não faça isso é contra as leis de Deus!-Tomoyo exclamou.  
  
Sakura ficou com pena a senhora e mesmo sobre os protestos da prima entregou as três moedas para a mulher.  
  
-Por favor, leia minha sorte...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Oi!!!!  
  
Bem, esse capítulo era para ser o seqüestro, mas por questão da falta de criatividade, o que é pior falta de tempo preferi adiar esse capítulo para o próximo. Desculpe-me!^^" please...  
  
Minha vontade é fazer algo magnífico, espetacular...Algo realmente bom. O que não aconteceria se visse agora. Certo!  
  
Agora vamos para minha nova personagem "Wei Tsi" como devem ter percebido essa senhora é uma bruxa, e o seu nome foi tirado e um livro que fala sobre o I Ching que ganhei da minha avó essa semana (no dia em que ela embarcou para Hong Kong... chique não é mesmo... ela mora lá) só que o livro esta em inglês e a outra parte em chinês, e minha mãe que esta traduzindo ele para mim. Wei Tsi significar "antes do fim."  
  
E bem, isso tem uma relação com esse capítulo... já que vocês perceberam que foi a despedida definitiva de Mai dessa fic, pois não sei se vou dá mais em foque nela.  
  
Um abraço por todas as reviews. Nunca é de mais saber suas opiniões, sugestões e criticas... Elas sempre serão bem vindas. Certo?  
  
Bem um beijo e abraço apertado para:  
  
Jenny-Ci:Eu estou bem, vamos dizer um pouco atarefada com a escola, mas bem. Mai não ama Shoran, acho que um meio de sobrevivência dela. Já que naquela época nós mulheres éramos descriminadas, ou melhor humilhada pelos homens. Bem, se Shoran se casasse com ela seria uma forma de escapar do destino que teria. Estou adorando receber suas reviews, espero de novo por elas.  
  
Serenite: Vou seguir seu conselho, espero que nesse capítulo o mesmo não tenha ocorrido.  
  
Rê_~chan: Sakura vai se recupera...mais cedo o mais tarde. Tem que reagir... acho que ela esta um pouco passiva, vou ver se colocou mais atitude nela.  
  
Kath Klein:Desta vez meu PC não me deixou na mão (também fiz cinco copias desse arquivo, assim não tem como perde). Não conseguir fazer a cena do seqüestro :_: um pequeno bloqueio, mas essa semana sai. Espero que na sua fic Tomoyo seja uma vilã sensacional daquelas de dá ódio... Ela e Eriol daria uma bela dupla. Quem saber um amor passional, daquele tipo bem apaixonado, porém ambicioso. Seria bem legal. ^^  
  
Saki Kinomoto:Bem, o intuito fora fazer uma cena sem amor...apenas por necessidade, ou por que ele era um homem e não resistiu. Mas não pude deixar o roamntismo de lado, como não era com Sakura que ele fazia amor... pelo menos que pensasse nela. Daí ficou aquela cena.^^  
  
Hime: Levando em conta que naquela época a medida total de filhos por mulher era de 12, até que Sakura teria pouco... pelo menos não teria um time de futebol. Nessa o ódio era motivado pela completa falta de sensibilidade das pessoas (pensando bem, até hoje é assim) O Eriol e o vilão principal, portanto ele vai aprontar muito.  
  
Ana Paula: Oie!!! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Ta sendo divertido escrever ela... o retorno está sendo muito legal.^^  
  
Sayo Amakusa:Sou eu mesma. Bem, o que importa é que você leu e gostou. Os eventos históricos até que foram fáceis de encontra o difícil foi adaptá-lo conforme os acontecimentos ocorridos na fic. Nesse capítulo, por exemplo, foi bastante difícil descrever uma taverna do século passado. Eu acho Eriol um perfeito vilão (estranho não é mesmo?) aquela cara fria e desinteressada é tudo que um vilão deve ter (eu acho pelo menos). Vou seguir seu conselho, mas nesse capítulo ainda deve ter muito, no próximo não terá tanto (isso já virou um vicio.). Mais evitarei usar tanta reticência.  
  
Sakura Harumo1: Oi amiga, obrigada por ter revisado a fic para mim.^^ Bom, ela não era virgem pelo menos. Mai como já falei não chega ser uma vilã apaixonada pelo mocinho. Ela quer apenas uma vida melhor e Shoran representa isso para ela. Não a culpe, mas concordo com você na questão dela ser oferecida.  
  
Xianya:Não esquenta amiga, eu também não estava no meu melhor dia. Imagine só quando te conta que aconteceu na festa. Ai que você vai ter peninha de mim.  
  
Eu fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews. E mais uma vez obrigada.^^  
  
Beijinhos!!!!  
  
Até a próxima semana. 


	6. VI Capítulo

"E como a vida é bela e doce! 

Não presta o espinhal à sombra de seu leito

Do pastor do rebanho vagaroso,

Melhor que as sedas do lençol noturno

Onde o pávido rei dormir não pode?"

(Shakepeare, Henrique VI, 3a p.)

VI capítulo

Shaoran olhava para o corpo morto do amigo estendido na cama: praguejava e ofendia. Tinha ódio em seu coração. Como aquilo fora acontecer justo com Wang? Justo com o homem mais habilidoso do grupo.

"Malditos ocidentais!" - praguejou para si mesmo.- "Acabarei com todos... um após um, nenhum escapará da justiçar de Buda!"

Passaria por cima de tudo e de todos, mas vingaria o amigo, cuja coragem jamais seria esquecida. Jamais seria apagada. Pois ninguém poderia saber dele agora, mas no futuro muitos iriam venerá-lo. Isso iria acontecer, daria sua vida, seu sangue e seu coração para isso. Lutaria com sua espada até a morte.

'Shaoran...?'- uma voz feminina o chamou.- 'Primo, o monge chegou... Mando ele entrar?'

Estava na hora de se despedir de Wang, que por muito tempo fôra seu pai, conselheiro e amigo. Jamais iria esquecer dele. Mas tinha que deixar o corpo dele ser enterrado com a devida honra, já que sua alma certamente estaria ao lado de Buda... Orando por eles. Certamente mais feliz, pois tinha saído do inferno e ido para o paraíso.

'Sim... mande-o entrar, Meylin.'- falou sem encara a prima.- 'Chame seu marido para participar da cerimônia!'

A prima num gesto de respeito beijou as mãos do primo, que era seu único parente vivo, sua única referência depois do marido. Ele era patriarca da família Li desde os doze anos de idade quando infelizmente seu tio e Tutor foram mortos. Tinha muita admiração por seu primo, pois ele fez de tudo para vê-la bem casada com um homem de seu meio. E não podia ter feito escolha melhor.

'Claro, senhor!'- falou levantando-se- 'Com licença.'

Shaoran não percebeu o gesto da prima. Na verdade, não se importava com nada a não ser com a ânsia de vingança que assolava sua alma. Uma sede tão poderosa, uma cólera tão dominante, que o cegava. Wang estava morto assim como seu pai... E nada o traria de volta, mas não podia deixar a morte dele passar em branco.

"Eu prometo que pelo sangue que verte da minha espada que farei todos esse demônios pagarem pela sua arma!" - sentindo um pouco de seu sangue frio voltar.

'Ah, se prometo meu amigo!'- murmurou olhando para as mãos.- 'E o primeiro a sentir a força de nossa rebelião será Eriol... de hoje ele não passa!'

Meylin descia correndo a escada que dava para Taverna. Tinha que achar o marido, antes que o primo perdesse a paciência e fizesse a cerimônia sozinho. O que não seria uma surpresa para ninguém, já que ele sempre fora muito sozinho, seu único conforto fora à espada e a pistola que sempre carregava com ele.

Durante anos fôra apaixonada por ele, mas com o tempo ele deixara bem claro que sua única família era ele mesmo e que o casamento é uma perda de tempo. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele, educadamente, disse que não poderia corresponder a altura de seu carinho. Não poderia negar que havia chorado, mas não na frente dele. Pois isso seria uma humilhação ainda maior.

"Uma mulher chinesa não se rebaixa tanto perante a um homem. A não ser perante o seu pai ou a seu esposo"- pensou abrindo a porta secreta que dava para a taverna.

'Aonde Chao foi se meter?'- falou para si mesma olhando para o estabelecimento quase vazio.

Então foi que finalmente, Chao Fu-tien apareceu em sua vida, trazendo o amor de voltar, até esperança de ter um filho, que parecia ter se realizado. Segundo a matriarca e mãe de Chao, Wei Tsi, ela estava grávida de apenas três semanas. Mas já dava para sentir a energia que emanava do seu futuro menininho.

Mas com a morte recente de Wang e o profundo abalo emocional que o fato devido fez no marido, Meylin esperava para dar a tão esperada noticia. Seria uma grande felicidade para ele. Já estava até vendo a cara de seu Chao fazendo planos para seu futuro filho que devia ser macho, um menino, como mandava a tradição de seu país. Uma filha mulher no momento seria bem vinda, mas não como a mesma alegria que um filho varão recebia.

"O que vou falar para Li?"- pensou desanimada olhando para cada pessoa que estava na taverna.- "Ele não está aqui".

Havia apenas meia dúzia de fuzileiros americanos já bêbados, alguns senhores chineses que sempre disfarçados de mendigo ficava ali para proteger ela ou algumas das primas de seres desprezíveis como aqueles lixos americanos. Que realmente era um incômodo, mas em uma coisa tinha que dá a mão a palmatória: eles eram menos vulgares que os ingleses, pois esses bebiam, comiam e não pagavam, além de quando não quebravam tudo pela frente.

"Bem... parece que todo mundo resolver sumir hoje, até Wei Tsi desapareceu!"- pensou olhando para outro lado do salão. Encontrando a sogra com duas meninas com cara de ascendência japonesa.- "O que significa aquilo? O que duas jovens damas de classe estariam fazendo em um lugar como aquele?"

Curiosa, Meylin percebeu que Wei tirava a sorte da jovem mais bonita dali, que tinha grande olhos verdes, a pele branca... Aquela era menina que Shaoran iria seqüestrar. Só podia ser ela. Foi dessa forma que Chao a descreveu. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali.? Tinha que descobrir urgentemente.

Sakura jogou as moedas para cima, trêmula com medo do que estava por vir. Nunca havia tirado sorte, aliás, nunca havia tido sorte na vida... E agora, lá estava ela de frente com aquela senhora que com apenas um olhar tinha o poder de ler sua alma. E isso a assustava, mas não por medo da mulher...Isso não, sendo que tinha gostado da presença dela. Sentira paz... Mas sim, por medo de saber o que iria acontecer com sua vida.

'Mas antes de tudo. Preciso saber sua data de nascimento, minha jovem.'- a senhora falou abrindo um tabuleiro na sua frente.- 'E preciso saber seu zodíaco, antes de jogarmos.'

Tomoyo não podia acreditar no que a prima estava fazendo. Aquela cidade era inimiga de ambas... Pode ver o ódio que eles olhavam para elas. O cartaz pregado em cada esquina com inscrições difamadoras sobre eles. E ela ainda ali dando dinheiro a uma mulher...Uma bruxa que devia ser queimada...Na fogueira de Deus. Não entendia Sakura, estava com medo, cansada, queria voltar para o forte aonde teria Eriol para protegê-las... E não aquele chinês que enganava todo mundo, menos ela. Certamente era um rebelde que planejava fazer algo com Eriol.

'Claro...Eu entendo.'- falou trêmula.- 'Nasci no dia 1 de abril de 1883.'

'Mas antes de tudo, minha jovem ...Fale para sua prima parar de ter pensamentos pecaminosos.'- falou a sábia velha.- 'Sua alma está sobrecarregada.'

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo com ressentimento, num educado pedido de compreensão da prima. Essa apenas abaixou a cabeça desanimada, percebendo que nada faria Sakura abandonar aquela idéia absurda.

'Vá em frente, depois vamos a igreja, a fim de confessar.'- falou virando o rosto.

'Pronto senhora, Wei.'- ela falou sorrindo para velha, ignorando completamente prima. -'Podemos começar!'

A velha olhou atentamente ao hexagrama em sua frente. Sakura percebeu que uma palidez mortal surgiu no rosto da mulher, deixando-a em estado de alerta. Estava trêmula, os minutos passaram e a velha olhava para o tabuleiro e em seguida olhava para as moedas.

'Minha jovem, sua vida está numa encruzilhada...'- falou finalmente limpando a garganta.- 'Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com uma estrela tão forte. Você é boa e muito pura. E isso irá fazê-la sofrer. Eu vejo que há dois homens em sua vida. Ambos estão passando por momentos difíceis.'- ela disse. -'Um nesse momento, chora a perda de um grande amigo. Um irá te amar como nunca e outro irá te odiar com todas as forças!'

Sakura ouvia atentamente a revelações da velha anciã, como se nele estivesse a decisão sobre seu futuro. Focou preocupada ao escutar as palavras. Mas como poderia se livrar de sina tão cruel, estando presa a um homem duro e implacável?

'Então jovem não desvie de seu caminho; não se deixe dobrar, nem desencorajar. Fique imperturbável...'- falou Wei pegando as mãos delicadas da garota.- 'O destino irá bagunçar sua vida, causando conflitos internatos.'

'Como assim?'- Sakura perguntou como se não entendesse ao certo o sentido da frase.- 'Eu não compreendi, senhora...'

'Você vai passar por um terrível momento...'

'É melhor a senhora entrar, mamãe!'- uma voz fina falou atrás das duas cortando qualquer outro pensamento ou visão de Wei Tsi.- 'Está tarde, e pode acontecer algo com a senhora.'

Sakura olhava a jovem chinesa em sua frente. Era bonita e com traços puros. Vestia roupas simples de camponesa, e seu cabelos estavam preso por uma fita rústica. O rosto era pouco expressivo, na verdade parecia até um pouco hostil. Ela não a queria ali.

'Vamos, senhora Tsi... Meu marido não gostará nada de saber que esteve aqui fora, e ainda mais ao lado de uma ocidental.'- falou estendendo as mãos para a velha.

'Preciso terminar de disser algo importante a ela...'- a voz da velha já deslustrava cansada.

'Outro dia...Agora temos que entrar.'- falou pegando as mãos da velha e erguendo-a do banco.

Observando tudo calada, Tomoyo nem ao menos se dignava olhar. Mas tinha um ar irritante de superioridade no rosto que a deixava desnorteada. Estavam sozinhas ali, pois Shaoran havia desaparecidos havia alguns minutos, e até o momento não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida aparente. Não que aquilo a deixasse com medo, mas pelo simples fato de Tomoyo estar ali e saber que ela não deixaria de contar o episódio para Eriol e isso deixava Sakura com os cabelos em pé. Sua prima não era ruim. Apenas apaixonada e cega, mas não era má. Tinha que refletir sobre aquela situação.

'Aquela mulher era uma bruxa...'- Tomoyo falou zombeteira.- 'Eu não acreditei em nada do que ela falou!'

Sakura olhava para as próprias mãos. Desanimada, viu a velha sumir junto com a outra garota. Queria tanto fazer mais uma pergunta para ela. Deveria ignorar as palavras da mulher, mas não conseguia. Seu coração lhe dizia que era verdade. Nervosa, segurou com força a cruz que tinha no pescoço pedindo silenciosamente que Deus a protegesse do que estava por vir. E que se acontecesse o que acontecesse, que apenas ela seria a prejudicada.

'Estou com medo...'- Sakura ouvia a prima sussurrando em seus ouvidos.

'O que faremos agora, Tomoyo?'- falou desanimada com as atitudes impensadas da prima.

'Eu não sei. Mas acho que se não agirmos logo estaremos em sérios apuros!'- falou trêmula apontando para os dois fuzileiros que vinham em sua direção.

'Foi a pior idiotice que você fez, Shaoran!'- Chao falou quase aos gritos.- 'Como você pôde trazer ela aqui?

Shoran estava com a cabeça baixa. Não por vergonha, mas por respeito. Sabia que agira por impulso... não devia ter trazido Sakura ali, não antes de seqüestrá-la. Realmente não foi um gesto de inteligência de sua parte.

'Se ainda ela estivesse sozinha, mas não você trouxe a prima dela a tira colo!'- disse, extremamente nervoso.- 'E se essa garota der com as línguas no dentes, nosso plano vai estar ameaçado!'

'Eu sei... Mas quando recebi aquele bilhete não pensei em outra a coisa a não ser vir imediatamente para cá!'

'Fez muito errado!'- falou andando de um lado para outro.- 'Agora não há alternativa, a não ser seqüestrá-la o quanto antes...'

'Era isso que iria ter propor.'- falou Shaoran olhando para espada de Chao jogada no chão.- 'E bem, queria ter carta branca para levá-la até as montanhas. Além de ser um lugar calmo, poucas pessoas sabem da existência daquela propriedade!'

'Certo, será melhor mesmo... já que você já cometeu esse terrível erro!'

Fôra um engano ter tê-las trazido ali. Um engano que poderia custar todo um planejamento de meses, uma mudança de planos... Tudo porque ele não fôra capaz de controlar seus sentimentos.

'Hoje à noite...'- Chao falou decidido.- 'Hoje a noite será o seqüestro.'

Shaoran sentiu o coração disparar. Sabia que teria que ter sangue frio se quisesse seqüestrar a linda menina. De uma certa forma sentia que não devia fazer aquilo. A menina não merecia isso. Era tão meiga e pura, que não seria justo fazê-la pagar por um crime de que não fôra a culpada. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que devia cumprir com suas obrigações com o grupo. Desapontá- los agora seria suicídio... Ainda mais agora com a morte de Wang. Tinha que ser manter firme em seu propósito senão morreria.

'Espero que esteja de acordo, Shaoran?'- Chao perguntou abrindo a porta da sala.

'Claro... Claro que estou.'- falou sem convicção.

'Estaremos escondidos até as onze da noite e a partir daí neutralizaremos os guardas.'- falou tramando um plano. -'O resto é com você.'

'Pode deixar Chao... Não irei desapontá-lo.'

'Espero, Shaoran!'- falou batendo na costa dele.- 'Agora vou ver como Meilin está!'- concluiu com um sorriso nos lábios ao falar da mulher.

Sozinho novamente, Shaoran pode refletir sobre os seus planos. Como poderia tirá-la daquele forte sem feri-la? Causando o mínimo de transtorno a ela. Não queria vê-la nervosa ou assustada, pois já perceberá que seu ponto fraco seria vê-la aterrorizada.

Estava preparado para enfrentar o ódio e ira dela, mas não podia negar que sentia uma coisa estranha pela garota... uma coisa que o fizera fazer sexo com Mai pensando nela. Uma coisa que era mais poderosa do que tudo. E sabia que não era uma simples atração física. Era algo a mais.

'O que está acontecendo comigo?'

Ouviu um grito abafado o chamando. Pensando que fôra o vento ou coisa assim voltou a recostar a cabeça nas mãos, mas logo em seguida veio outro mais forte poderoso, que o fez reconhecer a voz doce de Sakura. Ela estava pedindo ajuda. E ele ali parado enquanto ela corria risco. Não pensando duas vezes, sacou a espada de Chao que ainda estava jogada no chão e vai ao socorro da jovem que estava mudando sua vida.


	7. VIII Capítulo

"Que vejo! Esta é a cifra: triste glória! 

Para ser mais cruel a desventura,

Se fará imortal a minha história.".

(LIX-Cláudio Manuel da Costa)

Capítulo VII

Estava apavorada. Por onde olhava via os olhos cobiçosos... Olhares esse que a estava deixando enjoada. Sabia que em muito pouco tempo eles iriam reagir. E esperava para o seu bem que não fosse da forma repugnante que estavam costumados a tratar algumas mulheres. Quando ainda residia no Japão chegara ouvi relatos horripilantes de casos de seqüestro de mulheres orientais, cujo único objetivo era para o "Trafico de mulheres", sendo que muitas delas não conseguiam sobreviver aos abusos sexual que sofriam e a longa viagem que eram submetidas sem o mínimo de conforto. Até aquele momento não acreditava de que isso realmente ocorria, sempre achara que era uma forma de por medo nela, e assim submeter às vontades do pai e consecutivamente satisfazer a rainha. Relegando os sentimentos dela em segundo plano... Mas agora que estava cercada por aqueles homens nojentos via que seu pai estava certo.

-Por Deus Jonh há tempos que não saímos com prostitutas tão lindas!-um homem ruivo e extremamente bêbado falou colocando as mãos no rosto de Tomoyo, o que deixou Sakura muito nervosa.-Olha essa... Tem o corpo perfeito, certamente saber satisfazer um homem na cama. Não é mesmo gostosura?-falou apertando a face pálida de Tomoyo.

Sakura se sentiu incapaz perante a situação constrangedora. Era impressionante como todos eram passivos aos abusos daqueles soldados... ninguém exatamente ninguém vinham socorrê-las. Nem Shoran... estavam sozinhas. E ela como mais velha tinha o direito moral de salvar a prima. Não podia sujeitá-la a ser humilhada daquela forma. Era contra tudo que havia estudado, era contra a lei da vida... era contras a leis de Deus.

-Não ouse a fazer nada contra ela... se não ira se arrepender amargamente.- ela falou decidida a enfrentar todos a fim de proteger a prima.

O homem virou para ela, com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Até então, ele havia observado com desinteresse, todavia agora o olhar de cobiça percorria-lhe as curvas dos seios, do quadril e da cintura. Voltou a fixar- se no rosto.

-Não havia reparado em você... deve está com ciúmes não é mesmo, Milady?- falou largando Tomoyo e vindo em sua direção.-Mas não se preocupe tenho tempo para você também.

"Um dia que conheceste a verdadeira face do ser humano vai perceber o quando tivera sorte de ter nascido num lar rico e prósperos." Lembrou das palavras sabias que a senhora sua mãe havia lhe falado a anos atrás. Nunca havia dado muita atenção a ela. Talvez pelo fato de nunca ter vivido uma situação daquela, pois sempre tivera um lar seguro. Mesmo quando com apenas oito anos de idade tivera que sair do seu país para ir para outro bem diferente, com costume e língua completamente diferente a dela . Mas agora estava ali tendo sua vida ameaçada via como era difícil viver numa sociedade onde o medo era uns dos maiores incentivos para ser manter calado e passivos as atitudes agressivas de algumas pessoas. Só que ela estava cansada de ser manter calada e não aceitaria de forma alguma que a molestassem ou violentasse a moral da prima... principalmente a sua integridade.

-Não toque em mim...-falou ferina.

-Gostou de mulheres assim.-ele falou chegando com os lábios perto do seu rosto.-Bonitas como poucas e cortante como uma lamina de espada.

A boca do homem exalava cheiro de álcool, suas roupas tinham o cheiro familiar de fumo. Estava drogado, e não tinha consciência de seus atos... um passo errado seu lhe custaria a vida. Mas não deixaria que ele a tocasse.

-Adoro dominar mulheres bravias.-disse ele a enlaçando pela cintura.-Com olhos tão bonitos é assim que te farei minha concubina preferida...

Era nojento demais para ser verdade. Ficou por minutos a mercê daquele homem sem reagir... apenas permitindo que ele gripasse seu rosto com a barba por fazer, aranhado sua pele sensível. Sentia-se suja, impotente perante a tudo. Tinha que reagir, se não se tornaria mais uma vagabunda igual a essas que inundavam as ruas de Pequim.

Voltou a reagir. Com os punhos cerrados, esmurrou-o peito e no rosto, porem nada adiantou. Recorreu então ás unhas e arranhou-o o mais do que pôde, chegando a tira sangue. Mas o ato final foi que quando violentamente lhe virou um tapa no rosto fazendo enverga a cabeça.

-Sua vagabunda...nunca uma mulher ousou a me bater.-o homem falou em lapso violento.-Agora sim você vai ser minha sua gueixa imunda.

Não viu mais nada depois daquelas palavras, apenas sentiu as mãos pesadas do ianque em seu rosto. Escutou gritou histérico da prima. E nada mais...

Shoran olhou para o corpo imóvel da garota estendido no chão, percebeu que Tomoyo estava sobre o corpo da prima em um choro descompassado. Sentiu o coração dispara ao perceber que havia chegado tarde demais para salvá-la. Ela estava morta... e o desgraçado que fizera isso iria pagar.

Sentiu uma fúria cega invadir seu coração. Uma fúria que foi mais forte do que a razão. Aqueles estrangeiros imundos quando não estavam saqueando propriedades privadas estavam no bar bebendo e causando tumulto. Só que desta vez eles se meteram com as pessoas erradas não iria deixar aquilo passar em branco. Sua revoltar aumentou ainda mais quando viu um filete de sangue escorrer pelos lábios dela.

"Desgraçado, como ousa fazer isso com uma dama..." pensou olhando para os lados...

-Senhor Li, por favor, socorra minha prima.-a voz aflita de Tomoyo chamou sua atenção.-Eu...eu sou a culpada...S-se não tivesse sido tão intransigente com ela, não estaríamos aqui...-a menina chorava.-E-ela não teve culpa... era para ter sido eu, mas como sempre Sakura se sacrificar pelos outros.

-Se acalme senhorita Tomoyo.-falou tentando se acalmar, pegando Sakura entre os braços.-Ela esta apenas desacordada... agora temos que levá-la daqui.

Tinha que ser forte repetia pela milésima vez para si mesmo, tinha que controlar seus sentimentos, para sim seguir adiante. Certamente o agressor já estava longe, e não adiantaria nada matá-lo... além de tudo a essa hora o idiota já devia esta morto, certamente tinha tido uma overdose provocada pelo ópio.

-Aqui perto tem uma pousada lá podermos tratá-la melhor, vamos.-ele falou erguendo o corpo imóvel de Sakura.-O que não precisamos é de mais um escândalo envolvendo o nome de sir.Eriol...

Tomoyo ergue em autômato, o seu sofrimento era muito grande. Sua prima estava ali... Desmaiada, mais uma vez por tentá-la protegê-la. Sempre fora sim deste de pequena. Nunca sua prima havia deixado em maus lençóis.

-É melhor mesmo. Eriol não gostaria em nada de saber desse episódio.-ela disse.

Uma fez quando era criança tentara montar a cavalo em um gesto travesso, mesmo sem a recomendação de sua mãe Sonomi, montou. Sua mãe descobrira a verdade, e Sakura num gesto de bondade falou que era ela que havia montado. Levando a culpa por tudo...

Não estava agindo certo com ela, obrigando-a se casar com um homem que não amava. Como fora tão egoísta... se Sakura ficasse bem juraria por Deus que nunca mais a obrigaria algo que não queria.

-Por favor, Deus eu lhe peço que a proteja.-falou seguindo Shoran.

Sakura sentia o corpo pessado. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir em mil partículas. Queria saber o que havia acontecido, onde estava... aquele não era seu quarto e muito menos estava mansão de Eriol.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" pensou levantado a cabeça a fim de procura algum sinal de vida, mas não encontrou nada a não uma cadeira velha e uma escrivaninha com uma jarra e um trapo do lado. O quarto cheirava mofo, as paredes estavam encardidas... podia ser vê buracos nela. E não foi surpresa encontra uma barata subindo pelas paredes.

"Definitivamente essa não é a casa de lorde Eriol. Mas que lugar seria aquele?" pensou pondo a mão na cabeça sentido o machucado, "O que é isso...?"

Surpresa e assustada, Sakura se levantou da cadeira e pôs a procura pelo objeto que refletiria sua imagem. Por minutos ficou ali a procura de um espelho. Encontrou um pedaço, que mesmo pequeno que iria ajudá-la em muito.

Assim que olhou no espelho viu a cicatriz horrível que estava em sua testa. E partir daí se lembrou de tudo o que havia ocorrido... Do homem que quase havia molestado ela, dos socos e tapas que havia dado nele até que finalmente ele reagira e acertará um tapa na cara, levando que ela desmaiasse.

Mas o que havia ocorrido depois disso era um mistério para ela... onde estava sua prima? Como e quem levara até aquele quarto?

"Havia muitas perguntas, e não tinha a que recorrer..." pensou colocando a mão sobre o machucado. Sentiu suja, ao sentir o cheiro de álcool que inalava de seu corpo. Precisava de um banho urgente, queria tira qualquer vestígio que tinha ficado daquele homem.

-Que bom vê-la acordada.-as voz calma da prima soou em sem costa.

-Tomoyo...-sussurrou olhando para prima.-Como vim para aqui...

-Você não se lembra?-perguntou a prima confusa.-Você perdeu os sentidos e o senhor Li nos trouxe até essa pousada.-informou ela chegando próxima da prima.

Shoran... Sabia que fora ele que a havia socorrido. Sentira tão confortada, como não poderá reconhecer os braços dele.

-Devemos agradecer a ele por isso, minha prima.-Sakura falou passando a mão no rosto da prima.

-Eu sei...-Tomoyo disse, sentado a cabeça no colo da prima.-Desculpe-me por ter sido tão insensível contigo minha irmã... você é minha única parente viva. É minha única família.

Sakura ficou emocionada com as palavras de afeto da prima. Há tempos que não ouvia palavras tão sinceras saídas da boca dela... era reconfortante saber disso.

-Eu não tenho o que perdoa... você gosta de Eriol.-falou abraçando a prima.- Então lute por ele.

-Mas...

-Nada de mais minha prima...-ela falou sorrindo.-eu não amo ele, e nada me faria mais feliz do que ver ele a seu lado.

As duas ficaram abraçadas durante minutos até que finalmente ouviram passo no corredor.

-Deve ser Shoran...-Tomoyo falou indo abri a porta.-Ele pediu para mantemos ela fechada todo tempo que ele estivesse fora.

Assim que abriu a porta Sakura viu a presença dele imunda o quarto escuro da pensão. Era impressionante como o magnetismo dele era fascinante. Era como se uma luz interior expandisse dele...

Era como se juntos já tivessem vivido outras vidas. Suas almas eram irmãs... sentia isso e não podia negar esse sentimentos que desde que o fira pela primeira vez nascerá em seu peito. Sentimento esse que agora parecia tomar conta de seu coração e comandar de fez a razão.

-Como a senhorita está?-a voz rouca e sensual dele a tirou de seu devaneios.

Pela a primeira vez na vida faltou-lhe a voz...

-Isso é um roubo!-Shoran exclamou subindo as escadas.

Teria que pagar vinte moedas por menos de meia hora hospedada ali. Quem que o sr. pensava que era, a sua arrogância era enorme, e vendo que estava acompanhado de duas jovens japonesas aumentara o triplo da hospedagem. Segundo ele era uma forma de compensar os problemas que teria por hospedá- las, já que o Yijetuan havia proibido. Na hora teve quase teve coragem de falar que ele era uns dos líderes do grupo, mas preferiu ficar calado não seria prudente de sua parte revelar esse segredo, ainda mais tendo Tomoyo e Sakura a seu lado. Não seria inteligente da sua parte revelar isso agora.

Tinha que acorda Sakura, seria idiotice ficar ali... além, de pouco seguro levando em conta de que nada poderia fazer por elas se o grupo tentasse atacá-las naquele momento.

Aquele lugar era horrível e não merecia nada ao preço que estavam pagando para ficar ali. Não era lugar certo e ideal para ficar com duas damas, que por mais que fossem cristãs no momento não passavam de simples almas indefesas.

Sakura havia passado pelo mesmo que suas irmãs passam todos os dias quando saem da montanha para pega água ou compra alimentos na cidade. Sabia o quanto era humilhante para elas e entendia atitude impensada da jovem.

Chegando em frente a quarto em que as duas estavam baterá na porta, isso era um sinal para Tomoyo abri-la para ele. Estava preferindo para qualquer tipo de ataque 'inesperado' que podia acontecer a qualquer minuto.

Assim que a porta abriu mal consegui segura o coração, ele começou a dispara assim que a viu etérea sentada numa cadeira velha que tinha no quarto. Ela era linda, mesmo tendo nos olhos uma expressão muito cansada, que era normal pelo o que tinha passado, mesmo assim estava linda. Muito, muito mais muito linda.

-Como a senhorita está?-fez um esforço descomunal para a voz sair.

Ela como sempre olhou para ele, e por milésimo de segundos desfiou os olhos dele. Ela como ele não tinha muito que dizer.

-Estou bem... um pouco cansada, mas deve ser normal em vista do passei.- falou sem olhar para ele com a face vermelha.-Muito obrigada, por ter me ajudado.

-Eu não fiz nada... Eu é que estava errado em deixar duas Damas como a senhorita sozinha numa Taverna que geralmente é a habitada por vermes igual aquele que te atacou.

-Não!-ela exclamou o encarando por um momento.-Essa sempre ira ser minha sina... o que aconteceu só me fez ver como o ser humano é podre.-pousou desviando o rosto.-Eu não te culpo, Deus colocou essa provação em meu caminho.

-Bem, se você pensar assim senhorita Kinomoto... assim será.-falou não disfarçando a ironia de suas palavras.-Agora precisamos ir... Aqui não é seguro para nenhuma pessoa.

Não concordava com ela. Mas não entraria no mérito da questão, pois não tinha tempo e quanto mais ficasse ali pior seria para ambas.

-Podemos ir?-ele perguntou abrindo a porta.

-S-sim.-a voz de Sakura soou muito fraca.

-Precisa de ajuda, senhorita?

-Não, eu consigo andar sozinha...-falou decidida a não abaixar a cabeça para ironia do jovem em sua frente.

Shoran se controlou para não sorrir. Ela era muito decidida e orgulhosa, embora a parecia frágil não mostrasse muito esse lado guerreiro dela.

Ela tinha potencial e isso o deixava visivelmente encantado. Mas uma coisa ainda pior atormentava sua alma em poucas horas teria que por seu plano em prática. Isso o estava atormentando... não era justo com ela, mas era justo que Eriol sofresse as pena do inferno pelo o que tinha feito.

Não podia fraqueja. Sua vida e a vida de todos aqueles que protegia dependiam daquele seqüestro da para trás agora seria tira a vida de muitas pessoas, e essa era culpa que não queria carregar em sua alma.

17 de janeiro de 1900 - 18:25 Hs

Sakura estava muito cansada depois de um longo banho que tomará durante longas horas. E a única coisa que queria agora era dormir e esquecer daquele dia, que para ela fora maldito. Mas tinha que ir fazer sala para o convidados de Eriol. Era o sempre os mesmo, o lorde não parecia muito popular entre os súditos da rainha. Mais o que não deixar de ser desanimador, não estava com animo para festa... queria descansar. Não queria receber as indiretas de Lady Mary que sempre tinha um motivo para alfinetá-la.

Se não fosse causaria a desconfiança de Eriol, e isso prejudicaria Shoran, e essa era última coisa que queria no mundo.

-Senhorita Kinomoto...-a voz de Mai soou do outro lado da porta.-Lorde Eriol está a sua espera.

-Eu já vou Mai...

-Não demore, ele hoje não está de bom humor.-falou a empregada divertida tirando uma sonora risada de seu lábio.

-E quando ele está, Mai.-falou ainda gargalhando.

Ouviu as passo da empregada se distanciar. Indo fechar a janela observou o céu estrelado, porém, com nuvens, parecia que essa noite também haveria uma tempestade como na outra. Um movimento estranho chamou sua atenção... não era dos soldados de Eriol, mas sim um grupo de homens chineses.

Deveria descer não queria da a que fala para aquelas pessoas hipócritas. A movimentação devia ser normal... Aliás, ali era seguro. Nada aconteceria com ela em quanto tivesse Shoran a seu lado.

Fechou a janela sem fazer barulho, apagando a luz desceu a escada lentamente... ainda sentia um pouco de vertigem, mas mesmo assim foi cumprir sua obrigação com seu noivo.

21:30 Hs

Estava tudo preparado.Em menos de duas horas iria começar o espetáculo de horror no qual ele faria parte. Ao contrario que alguns deviam pensar... não estava feliz ou satisfeito, e sim preocupado e nervoso. Tinha muito a perder, além de ficar responsável pelo o bem estar de uma jovem.

A parte mais complicada ficaria para ele, e isso não tinha dúvida... Mas nada no mundo o desfiaria de seu caminho agora, mesmo sabendo que seria mais fácil para ele fugir do que arca com aquela responsabilidade sozinho.

Vestindo uma capa preta, Shoran checava a espada, e em seguida limpava a pistola. Esperava não usá-la, mas em todo caso teria ela perto de si para caso ocorresse um imprevisto. Tudo estava pronto, sabia que o jantar não iria demora em acabar. Talvez até já tenha terminado. Desta fez contaria com a ajuda de Mai... Essa ficaria responsável em mostra o caminho para ele, mas não sabia quem iria seqüestra ou matar.

Temia confiar nela, mas muito pouco poderia fazer sozinho, tendo em vista o labirinto que era a mansão de Lorde Eriol. Alertar, Shoran escutou passo no corredor... não era a hora para visita inesperadas.

-Shoran abra a porta...-a voz tremula e assustada da menina soou do outro lado.-...Sou eu Mai!

Respirando com mais calma, Shoran abriu a porta para menina.

-Desculpe-me, por vim de visitar assim...-ela falou sentando na cadeira.- Mas todos já foram dormir, e acho que é a hora exaltada para agir.

Mesmo com o coração acelerado, Shoran manteve-se frio e calculista... não era da agir com os sentimentos e sabia que se não cumprisse a missão muitas pessoas ainda iria perder a vida. não estava fazendo justiçar para ele, e sim para China que estava contaminada por insetos.

-Vamos então...-falou embainhada a espada.-Quanto antes melhor.

Bem, já não tinha por onde fugir... seu caminho estava traçado. Se fosse viver ou morrer isso a história iria ficar encarregada disso.

-Espere um instante, Shoran.-ela falou quando passava por ela.-E-eu queria fazer uma pergunta antes de irmos?

Ela tinha esse direito, mas não sabia se poderia ajudá-la muito com sua resposta.

-Pode falar Mai.

-Quem que você ira seqüestra?-perguntou sem encara ele.-É a senhorita Kinomoto?

Sim, ele irá seqüestra Sakura. Teria que feri a moral de sua família, mas agiria com a cabeça...o coração nessa hora pouco importava.

-Tire suas próprias conclusões.-disse abrindo a porta.-Agora vamos...

Sakura trançava os longos cabelos com cuidado. Ao contrario das outras noites Mai não veio ajudá-la, tivera que se desdobra sozinha. O que não era difícil para ela, mas gostava da Campânia de jovem chinesa. Era um pouco de alegria para àquelas horas em que passava sozinha. Mas Mai deveria ter tido outras coisas para resolver. Aliás, ela não era sua empregada e sim de Eriol.

Passando a mão pela cicatriz profunda que tinha ficado em sua testar, aquilo sim fora um problema para ela. No jantar todos perguntaram a origem de ferimento, ficava muda não sabia o que dizer... Graças a Tomoyo todos ficaram quietos. Sua prima inventara uma história mirabolante de uma bola que do nada havia lhe acertado. O mais engraçado foi perceber a cara de espanto de todos.Tivera que se conter para não rir.

Graças a Deus tudo havia dado certo... Eriol nem dúvidava que aquilo era uma invenção da prima.

A distanciar do espelho ouvi barulhos horríveis de trovões. Seus instintos não estavam errados quando há horas atrás previra que iria chove. Isso a deixou estranhamente nervosa, como se algo de muito ruim estivesse próximo a ela... Do nada percebeu que seu destino iria mudar.

Nervosa, Sakura desligou logo a luz e deito na cama. Cansado como a muito tempo não ficava, assim que pós a cabeça no travesseiro dormir sem desconfiar da tragédia que a espreitava.

Shoran estava na porta do quarto dela, sentia seu coração bate a mil... sua mãos soavam frias. Agora não teria mais volta. Teria que cumpria missão que Chao lhe incumbira.

Mesmo agindo pela a razão sentia que o seu coração dava pulos. Não se sentia capaz de apontar uma arma para ela, mas essa era sua missão e teria que cumpri-la. Certamente mais tarde alguém o condenaria... mas estava disposto a tudo para ir até o fim com aquela história.


	8. VIII Capítulo

"Quando te logro mais, mais te desejo, 

Quando te encontro mais, mais te procuro,

Quando mo juras mais, menos seguro

Julgo esse doce amor, que adorna o pejo."

(Morte, juízo, inferno e paraíso - Bocage)

VIII Capítulo

Havia uma escuridão aterrorizadora em seu redor. Não havia nada, apenas um escuro tão frio que a estava deixando em estado de pânico. Gritava aos quatro ventos, mas ninguém a escutava... Estava sozinha naquele mar de escuridão.

Os muros se fechavam em torno dela, a deixando sem ar... Estava morrendo, ou seria Deus a chamando? Quem a salvaria daquele pesadelo? Queria acorda e ver que ainda estava na mansão de Eriol, segura, sem medo de nada... Não ali, naquele lugar aterrorizador. Onde estava Deus quando mais precisava dele? Será que Deus já não mais a ouvia? Clamava por ele em voz alta, mas ele parecia fazer questão de ignora seu pedido de ajuda. Aquilo já não era um sonho ruim... Era pior que um pesadelo. Não tinha ninguém que viesse socorrê-la, estava à mercê do medo.

De repente o cenário mudou e do nada se viu frente a frente com o seu algoz. Ele sorria com maldade e tinha a face parcialmente escondida pela a máscara. O escuro escondia seu corpo, mostrando apenas o sorriso indolente e maldoso. Sakura sentiu que uma força descomunal estava apertando seus frágeis braços. Nessa hora sentiu mais do que um simples pânico: sentiu medo, pavor e nojo. Queria acordar, queria apenas fugir de tudo e de todos.

Não sabia mais o que fazer, pois já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o inferno. Havia perdido o juízo e a morte a levaria ao paraíso. No momento era isso que queria fazer: morrer. Sentia o cheiro daquele homem que quase a molestara à horas atrás... Estava com vontade de vomitar.

-Não toque em mim... Por favor, não toque em mim.-ela implorou.-Nunca lhe fiz nada... Por favor, tenha piedade.

Sentiu que a pressão em seus braços diminuía aos poucos. E a cada segundo se sentia livre, pronta para fugir... Sem esperar duas vezes, pensando que não teria outra oportunidade.

Correndo, Sakura avistou o vulto de um Homem alto, mas não muito forte. Seu coração parou de bater, sem ao menos conhecer o homem.Não sentia negatividade nele. Chegando próximo dele sentiu o perfume tão familiar... Aquele homem era Shoran. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que até em sonhos ele vinha salvá-la? Porque em fez de alívio sentia medo?

Não sentia mais segurança nele. Mas ali naquele escuro ele era sua única referência... Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar ali.

-Shoran...-ela falou assim que chegou ao lado dele.-O que você está fazendo aqui...?

Ele não respondeu, ou muito menos a encarou... Era como se ela fosse invisível. A expressão fria não abandonava a face. Estava rígido como aço e frio como um bloco de gelo, mostrando uma face da personalidade que não queria conhecer.

-Eu falei com você... Shoran, não me deixe sozinha.

Continuava quieto. Ao lado dele havia uma espada e em sua mão uma pistola... Aquilo teve o poder de mil bombas no íntimo dela, pois percebeu que ali não havia amigos e em que ela mais confiava estava ao lado dela.

Shoran olhava para corpo perfeito coberto pela uma simples camisola branca. Não pode conter o desejo que sentiu... Ela era tão perfeita que chegava a deixá-lo sem força. Era a primeira vez que sentia assim: com um desejo louco de possuir uma mulher.

"Mas aquela não era qualquer mulher", pensou olhando para a garota. "Era sim a única que mexia com 'seu libido' de homem, que fazia desejar algo que nunca poderia ter."

Pois seria uma injustiça comparar Sakura a outras mulheres. Ela era especial, uma dama gentil, um anjo que merecia ter tudo na vida. Havia prometido para si mesmo que depois daquela noite jamais a magoaria.

A camisola era sem nenhum enfeite, simples como a dona. Observando os detalhes do quarto, percebeu que também não tinha muito que chamava atenção. Era tudo delicado e frágil havia alguns livros sobre a escrivaninha, mas o que mais chamou a atenção fora à flor de lótus. Aquela flor, delicadamente esculpida, que há poucos dias havia dado a ela naquele jardim... Estava fascinado: jamais imaginaria que aquela flor permanecia com ela.

"Está na hora de cumprir uma das maiores missões de sua vida" pensou se aproximando da flor. "Não tinha dúvida que aquelas seria uma das mais penosas e difíceis também". Na penteadeira do mogno maciço perto da janela tinha um livro que estranhamente chamou sua atenção. Não conseguindo segura sua própria curiosidade foi até o livro. Pegando ele sem fazer barulho nenhum, Shoran leu o titulo na capa "Bíblia Sagrada" aquela era o símbolo Máximo para os cristãos de todo mundo... Era outra farsa inventada por eles a fim de conseguir mais seguidores em todo o mundo. Deveria deixar ela ali e, por respeito a sua religião deveria jamais abri-la.

"Senhor, povos infiéis invadiram a vossa herança,

Profanaram o vosso santo templo

De Jerusalém fizeram um montão de ruínas.

Os corpos de vossos servos expuseram como pasto às aves,

E os de vossos fiéis às feras da terra."".

O que era aquilo... Eles durante anos reprimiram e perseguiram meu povo. Não estava costumado a refletir sobre poesias incógnitas, mas aquela tinha uma particularidade e uma semelhança com o dilema que vinha passando em sua vida.

"O que está acontecendo comigo...?" Pensou ele. Não estava a costumado a abrir um bíblia cristão e muito menos concorda com o que ela dizia em seus versos vagos e vazios. Além do mais estava ali para por sua missão em prática e se demorasse mais um segundo poderia por tudo a perder. Shoran acabou guardando a bíblia em sua bolsa, seria um passa-tempo para Sakura naquela casa fria na montanha.

Pegando a pistola, Shoran viu que não tinha mais como protelar, ou seria agora o nunca aconteceria... Já havia perdido tempo demais.

Caminhando lentamente até o leito onde Sakura dormia, Shoran sentia o peito comprimir. Não era de sua personalidade protelar tanto, aliás, nunca havia hesitado tanto em sua vida, como estava fazendo agora. Dentro de cinco minutos, Chao e os outros iriam atacar os guardas de Eriol e assim ninguém daria por falta deles até que já estivessem em um lugar seguro.

-Shoran...-a voz dela soou aflita assim que ele se abaixava para acordá-la. Por um momento pensará que fora apenas ilusão já que à muitos dias vinha sempre escutando a voz dela.-O que você está fazendo aqui...?

Sentiu um frio na espinha e seu coração sobressaltou, só agora vinha perceber que tinha medo de que ela o odiasse. Tinha medo de seqüestrá-la, por que no fundo temia perder a confiança que ela tinha nele. E só o fato de ela já estar acordada o deixava em pânico.

-Eu falei com você... Shoran, não me deixe sozinha! -Ela sussurrou implorando.

Pode respirar aliviado no momento que percebeu que ela estava dormindo... Ela estava aflita, e se debatia na cama. Prevendo, talvez, pelos os momentos difíceis que viria a passar.

-Eu nunca vou deixá-la sozinha... A partir de hoje você esta sobre minha responsabilidade.-ele falou cansado de esconder o que sentia.

Passando a mão sobre o rosto soado e contraído da jovem, pode pela primeira vez sentir o contorno daquele lindo rosto. A pele era tão macia e cheirosa que o estava embriagando, o deixando alucinado.

"Como uma jovem tão bela e doce pode ser noiva de um assassino?" Pensou, retirando os cabelos sedosos que grudavam na face dela. "Como você veio parar nesse inferno...?".

-Eu protegerei você... Juro que essa será a primeira e a última vez que aponto uma arma para você.-sussurrou rosando os lábios no rosto dela.

-Por favor, salve-me daqui...-ela voltou a delirar.-Shoran...

O tempo se esgotara... O que iria fazer de agora em diante seria duro e cruel, mas esse era seu destino e como um membro do Yijetuan tinha que cumprir sua missão.O corpo já se debatia transtornado na cama, não demoraria muito para ela acordar e se quisesse ter êxito nessa terrível missão tinha agir o quanto antes.

Procurando um lugar seguro para se esconder, Shoran sentou na poltrona que ficava na parte mais escura do quarto. Estava decidido que seria ali que esperaria alguns minutos até Sakura acordar. Bem, teria mais chance de fugir se ela estivesse desacordada, mas antes queria dar a ela o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo. Já estava conformado de que iria perder a confiança dela, mas não podia fazer nada.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Sakura para si mesma. Estava sentada na cama e percebia que alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo ali. No meio do pesadelo tivera a impressão que alguém falava com ela, dizendo que ia protegê-la e que aquela seria a última vez que iria magoá-la. Por um momento pensar que era Shoran, mas isso seria impossível já que Shoran jamais saberia onde seu quarto ficava.

Estava morrendo de sede, não agüentava esperar nem mais um minuto por um copo de água. Além do quê, estava com muito calor. Sakura se espreguiçou e foi até a janela onde ficou por alguns segundos a observar o movimento. O que viu não foi muito tranqüilizador... Os homens de Eriol estavam todos mortos, e aquele grupo que à horas atrás a havia observado... Estavam comemorando com armas nas mãos, alguns revistavam os cadáveres no chão a procura talvez de algum bem material. "Por que não confia em seus instintos?" Praguejou para si mesma. Tinha que ir correndo avisar Eriol, isso se ele já não estivesse morto, como aquelas pobres almas. Era isso que tinha que fazer, mas o medo a fez ficar parada com um copo de água na mão.

"O que está acontecendo...? Porque sinto este aperto horrível no peito?".Pensou ela horrorizada com o que via. "Por que sinto esse medo...? Por que tenho a maldita certeza de que isso tudo vai cair em cima de mim?".

-Pelo visto você já deve ter percebido o que está para acontecer, não é mesmo senhorita Kinomoto?-a voz sátira e ao mesmo tempo muito familiar a trouxe de volta a realidade.-Bem, chegou à hora da nossa justiça divina acontecer.

Não era possível que aquilo tivesse acontecendo com ela. Aquela voz era de Shoran! Disso não tinha dúvida, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali...? Por que tamanho ódio em sua voz? Não, só podia ser um pesadelo... Um pesadelo horrível.

-Shoran... É v-você?-sua voz não saiu fria como queria, estava tremula e nervosa.-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Shoran tinha a alma carregada, estava sendo penoso para ele cumprir a missão, mas mesmo assim tinha que cumpri-la e iria fazer isso. Mas agora com ela ali nervosa e assustada sentia fraquejar, e isso não poderia acontecer. Tinha que se lembra de seus companheiros mortos... Tinha que honrar a memória dos seus pais que estavam mortos. Tinha que dar paz à alma atormentada de Wang.

-Você deve saber o que venho fazer aqui...-falou cínico recuperando o sangue frio.

-N-não, eu não sei.-falou nervosa.

Ben sapeava io che natural consiglio,

Amor, contra di te già mai non valse,

Tanti locciuol, tante impromesse false,

Tanto provato avea 'l tou fiero artigiio.

Aquela não era hora de lembra de um verso italiano. Por mais que ela traduzisse seu sentimento, sua decepção... Seu medo. Ela havia tido Shoran na mais alta estima, e agora ele mostrava cinicamente sua verdadeira face. Era decepcionante.

-Bem, princesinha.-ele falou levantando da poltrona que estava sentado.- Está na hora de seu noivo pagar por tudo o que ele fez... E você deve imaginar quem vai pagar por ele.

Seria ela... Certamente pagaria por um crime que não cometeu. Mas por que tinha que acontecer isso justo com ela... E porque seu algoz era justo aquele homem que mais havia confiado. -Mas porque eu...?-sussurrou desesperada.-Eu nunca fiz nada a ninguém...

Era verdade. Shoran pensou desanimado. Ela, dentre todas as pessoas era a única que merecia se poupada, mas agora não era a hora, nem lugar para falar isso. Dizer que não iria machucá-la seria dar sopa demais para o azar.

-Pelo simples fato de você ser noiva do almirante...-falou se aproximado lentamente dela.-Além disso, você é uma pecadora como todas as cristãs.

Ele era um rebelde, ou melhor, um fanático... Por Deus, será que essa era a grande provação que tinha que passar em sua vida? Seria que sua alma era tão suja a ponto de Deus lhe enviar um castigo tão grande, ou aquilo era apenas seu destino pondo mais uma vez uma prova em seu caminho?

-Mas o que eu lhe fiz?

-Você não me fez nada... Mas é uma cristã e por esse simples fato você já é uma pecadora.

O seu pior temor era ele matá-la, como havia acontecido com muitas missionárias inglesas. Era obvio que era isso que iria acontecer... Se não ele não estaria com uma arma na mão pronta para atirar.

-Você vai me matar?-perguntou temerosa.

-Não!-falou, já ao lado dela.-Mas não se sinta feliz com isso, pois o que está para acontecer será muito pior do que a morte.

O que seria pior do que a morte naquela ocasião? O simples fato de não saber o que seria de sua vida lhe trazia uma expectativa horrível. Temia morrer tão jovem... Temia tudo o que seu incerto futuro lhe reservava. Então o que seria pior do que a morte? Nada... A morte na certa lhe daria alguns alívios. Mas isso não era o que aquele grupo queria para ela, certamente queria vê-la sofrer para Eriol pagar pelos seus supostos crimes. Mas o que eles não percebiam era que tinham pegado a pessoa errada, pois Eriol não a amava e para ele pouco importava seu bem estar físico e mental.

-Então o que vai ser de mim?-ela voltou à perguntar após minutos de silêncio absoluto.-Se não irei morrer, o que vocês vão fazer comigo?

Chegara o momento tão esperado, o momento crucial... O momento que por tantos minutos protelara. Agora não teria para aonde ir, já não tinha motivo para adiar.

-Seja uma boa menina que não irei te machucar.-falou apontando a pistola para ela.

Seu coração parecia que iria parar, suas mãos estavam tão trêmulas e geladas que não conseguia segurar o copo que nelas estava. Como num pronuncio que sua vida iria mudar o copo se espatifou no chão. Era a primeira vez estava na mira de uma pistola e nunca tivera uma experiência tão assustadora.

-P-Por favor, não me machuque.- Foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios no momento em que ele encostava o cano da pistola em seu rosto.

Shoran sentiu um aperto terrível em seu peito. Era como se tivesse apontando a arma para si mesmo... Nunca havia sentido uma 'dor' assim. Essa só não era a pior dor de toda sua vida, porque a morte de seu pai fora sem dúvida a que mais o marcara.

-Não irei te machucar se você me obedecer...-falou pegando a mão dela.-Se fizer tudo aquilo que eu lhe ordenar, juro que não irei arrancar um fio de seu lindo cabelo.- concluiu amarrando as mãos dela bruscamente.

"Tenha calma... não se desespere, ele não irá te machucar, pelo menos não agora".Sakura tentava se acalmava mentalmente.

-Eu não quero ferir ou machucar você.-ele voltou a falar após certificar que suas mãos estavam bem amaradas.-Mas se tenta fugir não responderei pelos os meus atos, entendeu Senhorita Kinomoto?

Não, não estava entendendo nada... Aliás, não queria entender nada a não ser que estava sendo punida por algo que nunca cometera. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para dar ordens a ela? Ele que ficasse sentado esperando que ela fosse obedecer as vontades dele.

-Não se atreva a me tocar, seu selvagem!-ela falou agressiva quando ele fez menção de tocar seu rosto.

Shoran ficou chocado. As palavras de Sakura transmitiam uma enorme repulsa e decepção. Decepção era que não estava preparado para enfrentar.

"Seja duro, Shoran, ponderou para si mesmo".Não era hora de demonstrar fraqueza."

-Nunca fale assim comigo outra vez.-Shoran levantou a mão e esbofeteou-a no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que se lamentava em silêncio. Aquele tapa doeu mais nele do que nela...

Sakura estava pasmada. Era difícil imaginar que ele a esbofeteara.Pior do que leva um tapa na cara era a dor moral de ser ele o seu agressor, já que a única pessoa que confiava era agora seu algoz.

-Nunca entendeu...? Nunca mais fale isso, pois não terei pena de você se caso me destratar novamente.-falou dando as costas para ela, a fim de que ela não percebesse sua tristeza.-Agora não tenho mais tempo... É melhor irmos.-concluiu puxando as mãos dela.

Andaram até a porta do quarto, e sem emitir um som sequer Sakura seguia Shoran. Estava muito escuro e por isso não sabia em que cômodo da mansão se encontrava, apenas sentia que a cada passo que dava, ficava mais perto estava da morte. Continha a muito custo as lágrimas. Recusava-se a chora na frente de Shoran: "Prefiro a morte a isso".

Ele, por sua vez, caminhava ao lado, olhando sempre para frente, sem coragem de encará-la. A angústia corroia sua alma, e o perfume sensual de Sakura não o deixava se concentrar.

"Não deixe que nada estrague sua missão".Shoran tentava se convencer. Queria dar apenas um conforto a ela, não queria por nada vê-la triste e deprimida, mas isso estava fora de seu alcance. Esse era só o começo de sua jornada. Jornada que seria dura e difícil. Só rezava para Buda que fizesse Sakura perdoá-lo depois de tudo aquilo, pois não conseguiria dormir com o ódio dela.

"Desculpe-me, Sakura, mas é para o bem de meu povo... e por ele irei até o fim do túnel".


	9. IX Capítulo

"Mas quem sente muito, cala; 

Quem quer dizer quanto sente

Fica sem alma nem fala,

Fica só, inteiramente"

(Fernando Pessoa)

IX Capítulo

Sakura olhou ao redor e não viu nada mais do que uma escuridão. Não era possível a olhos humanos localizar onde estava... Apenas sentia as mãos doerem pelo fato de estarem atadas. Não podia nem ao menos enxergar o rosto de seu algoz, mas sentia a presença firme dele ao seu lado.

Desde do momento em que deixara a mansão de Eriol para trás, não ouvira apenas uma palavra vinda dele... era como se o fato de ele a ter seqüestrado, tivesse tirado o dom da fala dele. No momento, o único sinal que lhe dava era a respiração pesada que podia sentir em seu pescoço, pois compartilhavam do mesmo cavalo.

Estava em um pânico "controlado", pois nada adiantaria se gritasse ali. Naquele final de mundo, ninguém escutaria seu apelo. Se chorasse certamente daria motivo para ele ser agressivo com ela. E já lhe bastava um tapa na cara... naquele momento não conseguiria fugir. Infelizmente sua única salvação seria Eriol, que certamente viria resgatá-la assim que soubesse de seu paradeiro...

Porém, sabia que, no momento, seu único companheiro seria Deus e mais ninguém. Só ele poderia auxiliá-la... ele seria seu único amigo.

Naquele momento Shoran se sentia o pior homem do mundo. Era óbvio que ele não poderia ter cancelado o seqüestro... mas também poderia ter agido com mais tato, já que não era sua intenção assustar tanto aquela beldade.

"O que é isso Shoran Li, desde de quando você se importou com alguém, quanto muito menos com uma cristã?" - Pensou neurótico sentindo todos os pontos de tensão do corpo de Sakura, mas no momento estava mais preocupado com a reação que aquele contado causava em seu corpo do que com o medo e insegurança da jovem japonesa.

Só pelo o fato de sentir as curvas bem definidas do corpo dela, já o deixava desnorteado, mas o que o estava enlouquecendo era fragrância adocicada que invadia suas narinas conforme ela balançava a cabeça. Tinha que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não colocar as mãos naquele lindo cabelo.

Por mais que se sentisse atraído por ela, esse era um romance talhado para dar errado, pois além de chinês era seu seqüestrador, alguém que de agora em diante, ela devia respeitar e principalmente temer. E pela as regras do grupo seria um verdadeiro sacrilégio se envolver com aquela mulher... estaria infringindo uma regra básica do movimento e ele, como um dos líderes, deveria dar o exemplo. Aliás, no momento estava proibido de se envolver emocionalmente com uma pessoa seja ela qual fosse.

- Senhor...- a voz obediente da garota soou como melodia para seus ouvidos.- Para onde estamos indo...?

Sakura tinha o dom de surpreendê-lo e, por incrível que pareça, gostava disso nela. Mas infelizmente ele não poderia responder, pois nem ao certo sabia... O que lhe fora informado era de que deveria estar na taverna antes do dia amanhecer, pois assim que o primeiro raio de sol nascesse deveriam estar na balsa que os levaria até o pé da montanha... Depois seguiriam a cavalo até o seu chalé aonde suas irmãs moravam. Seria uma penosa viagem, mas certamente valeria a pena.

- Não é do seu interesse. - ele falou rispidamente.- Você saberá na hora certa.

Sakura respirou fundo por três vezes, tinha que se controlar para não dizer os maiores absurdos na cara dele. Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la como um mero objeto... Droga! Independente de ser ou não noiva de Eriol, era um ser humano e de forma nenhuma merecia se tratada com tanta indiferença.

"Controle-se", disse para si mesma, ofegante.

Não era hora para enfrentar a ira de Shoran, pois ele já lhe provara com atos e palavras a verdadeira face dele... sua face era dura, cruel e profana. Capaz de cometer as maiores loucuras para conseguir aquilo que desejava... até seria capaz de matá-la.

- Fique tranqüila, princesa. - ele disse cinicamente. - Eu já falei e irei repetir novamente, não irei matá-la... não nesse momento, quem sabe mais tarde.

O tom de voz dele era tão ameaçador que a fez tremer toda... sentiu um medo terrível. Aquele não era o homem que havia conhecido.

- É melhor você relaxar, pois estará perdendo seu tempo pensando que irei ter pena da senhorita...-ele voltou a fala sentindo o copo dela inteiramente tenso.

Relaxar? O que aquele homem era? Um assassino? Um lunático? Sakura se revoltou. Mas nada pode fazer, se não abaixar a cabeça e rezar para que Deus nunca a abandonasse.

- Não é possível...!-Eriol exclamou levando as mãos a cabeça.

Seu pior pesadelo havia se concretizado. Sua noiva fora seqüestrada... e a essa hora poderia esta até morta. Mas o pior fora ver seus homens serem humilhados por meia dúzia de macacos chineses. Isso jamais iria perdoar... No momento, a única coisa que vinha na cabeça era a sede de vingança. Para ele, pouco importava o bem estar de Sakura, pois em seu íntimo até a culpava por toda sua desgraça... se ela morresse pouco importava, pois não a queria mais sobre seu teto.

- Morreram vinte pessoas... isso é quase um genocídio. - praguejo Sir Claude sentado em uma poltrona .- Além do mais, a jovem senhorita está nas mãos deles.

"Vinte"... vinte de seus melhores homens foram abatidos em cinco, no máximo dez minuto. Isso era uma vergonha. Aliás, isso devia ser um pesadelo, pois estava em estado de semi-inconsciência.

- Isso foi o limite! - Lorde James falou agressivo esmurrando a mesa. - Eriol, temos que agir o quanto antes.

"Seus homens eram um bando de incapazes e, por isso, havia merecido a morte... pois nunca havia honrado o nome de seu superior". Eriol pensou para si mesmo levantando e indo até a lareira.

- Como assim reagirmos? - replicou cínico. - Eles já provaram que estavam mais preparados para uma guerra do que nós. Além do mais eles contam com a ajuda da imperatriz.

- Você tem razão. - Sir Claude protelou. - Embora, todos sabemos que nosso poder bélico é maior do que o deles...

- Isso de nada vai adiantar... meus homens eram os mais bem treinados de toda a China, ou melhor de toda Inglaterra, mas mesmo assim foram duramente atacados .- Eriol falou, se controlando quando, na verdade, queria matar todos os chineses que parecesse em sua frente. - Temos muitos a perder e eles não.

Eriol sempre fora frio e extremamente controlado, disso todo mundo sabia, mas era primeira vez que Sir Claude presenciava tamanha falta de consideração de uma pessoa. Pois se não estava surdo, Eriol queria abandonar a jovem japonesa nas mãos dos rebeldes. Isso era anti a tudo o que a Igreja pregava.

- Então você está sugerindo que é para deixarmos Lady Sakura nas mãos daqueles crápulas ?- Sir claude falou horrorizado.

Não estava em condição de responder. Só sabia que lutaria com todas as suas forças para limpar seu nome que fora manchado por aquele desgraçado. Estava disposto a tudo para pegar cada um com suas próprias mãos... o primeiro seria aquele maldito rebelde o qual ele, num ato de bondade, colocara dentro de sua própria casa, e que num gesto de burrice, entregara a própria noiva nas mãos.

- Não sei, sir Claude. - disse por fim acendendo um charuto.- A única coisa que sei é que quero vingança e terei isso mesmo que tenha que cometer um genocídio.- conclui decidido. - Sir John, o senhor já sabe se Lorde David já esta recuperado?

- Sim, senhor. - falou friamente o velho mordomo. - Já esta a sua disposição.

David merecia uma medalha pela sua bravura e determinação, pois fora o único que saíra sem nenhum arranhão do ataque suicida do Yijetuan.

- Então o chame.- ordenou sentado na poltrona. - E, em seguida, acorde Lady Tomoyo eu quero dar a trágica notícia para ela.

- Sim senhor. - disse cordialmente saindo da sala.

Durante longos minutos o único barulho que se pode ouvir na sala era a trilítera do relógio. Ninguém ousava abrir a boca. Sir Claude e lorde James estavam impacientes... Já não existia motivo para a presença deles ali, pois Eriol deixara bem claro que queria agir sozinho e, se era isso que o Lorde queria, era isso que ele teria.

- Bem, Eriol, eu só espero que esteja fazendo coisa certa .- Sir Claude falou olhando para ele. - Pois Deus não terá dó ou piedade se você errar.

Se Deus estivesse a seu lado certamente não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém. Ele teria que provar que era novamente o todo poderoso Eriol, que sozinho conseguira o território de Hong Kong para rainha.

"Odiamos profundamente os tratados que prejudicam o país e trazem calamidades ao povo. Os altos funcionários traem a nação; os baixos os seguem no jogo. O povo é injuriado, mas não faltarão desagravos" ·

Sakura releu com atenção o cartaz pregado no muro. Era impossível não notar que estava na Taverna que há horas atrás estivera com Tomoyo. Fora li que pela primeira vez lera aquele anúncio, ou melhor, uma ameaça ao povo cristão que povoava toda China. Além de tudo, fora ali que quase havia sido molestada.

Agora tinha certeza de que era ali que aquele grupo de terrorista se reunira para planejar seu seqüestro. Só que desta vez o ambiente estava vazio e frio e, como a horas atrás, se sentia triste e com medo.

Para sua alegria, notou que a corda que lhe prendia as mãos afrouxava-se. Aos poucos, Shoran a libertava daquelas cordas que a prendiam a ele.

Ele como sempre a evitava fitá-la nos olhos, de uma certa forma sentia que ele hesitava muito em machucá-la... Talvez não fosse tão mal como imaginava.

Massageando os pulsos doloridos, Sakura encarou seu seqüestrado... Por longos minutos ambos apenas se fitaram. Tinha que admitir que havia um magnetismo entre ambos... Um magnetismo proibido, porém, incontrolável.

- Vamos subir...- ele falou desviando os olhos dos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a pegava pelo braço e a obrigava a subir as escadas.

Shoran sentiu-se um pouco perdido. Quase havia atacado a garota ali mesmo na taverna... Havia perdido completamente o controle no momento que percebera que aqueles lindos os olhos verdes o fitavam. Por questão de segundos não havia beijado-a. O que não seria uma atitude exemplar.

Subindo a extensa escada, Shoran avistou Chao no topo... a sua atitude era digna de um líder. Sentia orgulho de ser um membro do movimento.

- Finalmente! - o homem exclamou feliz.- Já estávamos pensando que você tinha esquecido o caminho.

- Jamais esqueceria o caminho da minha casa, amigo. - Shoran devolveu alegre.

'Meu Deus", Sakura pensou assustada ao dar de frente com quem ela julgava o chefe. "Por que tenho que passar por isso?"

- Você fez um bom trabalho, Shoran. - Chao afirmou, confessando com um sorriso nos lábios.- Realmente ela é muito bonita como você mesmo afirmou.

- Estou feliz que tenha cumprido minha missão com extremo sucesso. - falou com um semblante frio e impassível que aprendera a exibir durante os longos e penosos anos de sua vida.

Sakura sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem novamente. O coração batia com tamanha intensidade que por um momento, pensou que teria um ataque cardíaco. Até aquele momento não tinha notado a gravidade dos fatos, mas agora tinha certeza de que seria morta.

- Bem, nosso plano deu certo e isso merece uma comemoração. - Chao falou em êxtase.

- Eu não acho o momento, adequado para festa...- Shoran tentou escapar . - Além de tudo, não posso arriscar e ficar aqui...

- Não há nada o que temer. - Chao rebateu com sucesso. - A senhorita Kinomoto estará em excelentíssima mãos...

Shoran não queria deixar Sakura um minuto sequer. Tinha muito medo de que algo viesse acontecer com ela. Não queria ter mais um peso nas costa, já bastava ter duas mortes na sua consciência; e jamais agüentaria a culpa da morte daquela menina. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia dar algum motivo para que Chao desconfiasse de seus sentimentos pela a garota, se caso isso viesse a acontecer, certamente ele passaria a guarda para outra pessoa. E de uma coisa tinha certeza: não iria agüentar isso... pois Sakura já era uma pessoa muito especial para ele e não suportaria a idéia de deixá-la sobre a guarda de outro homem.

- Então amigo...vamos para a farra? - falou ele malicioso.

Sakura sentiu o coração dar um sinal de alerta. No fundo não queria que Shoran a abandonasse, pois certamente ficaria sozinha ou nas mãos de uma pessoa desconhecida. Além da inesperada onda de ciúmes que invadiu todo o seu ser. Já não conseguia imaginar aquele homem nos braços de outra.

- Sim, apenas quero ter certeza de que a Senhorita Kinomoto estará bem amparada. - ele falou olhando para ela.- Ela é muito preciosa para que nosso plano dê certo.

Sakura sentiu os olhos de Chao passar pelo seu corpo até chegar em seu rosto. O sorriso cínico dele deu lugar à expressão frio e calculista. Sentiu que aquele homem a odiava e que na primeira oportunidade não hesitaria em matá-la.

- Você tem razão...- falou ele chegando perto dela . - Bem, senhorita pode ficar tranqüila que nada irá acontecer com você, mas não posso garantir que será bem recebida por todos, pois aqui ninguém gosta de estrangeiros. Ainda mais japoneses que, para nós, são a praga do Oriente. Então espero que seja educada com todos, pois não controlarei a ira de meus empregados contra ti.

Shoran escutou as duras palavras de Chao sem emitir uma palavra sequer de protesto. Não poderia ficar contra o líder por causa da jovem, e só poderia interceder por ela se tivesse a plena confiança de Chao Fu-Tien, seu melhor amigo... O único dono de seu destino e, querendo ou não, dono da vida dela também.

- Entendeu querida? - perguntou erguendo a cabeça dela.

Tinha tanta vontade de matar aquele homem prepotente. Se ele odiava seu povo sem motivo nenhum aparente, não tinha por quê obedecer, as suas ordens simplórias. Mas estava bem claro quem mandava ali e ela não tinha força para combater contra eles. Seria pedir para morrer...

- Eu compreendo muito bem, senhor...- falou abaixando a cabeça.

Shoran sentiu uma tristeza invadir o corpo. Jamais vira uma pessoa aceitar com tanta facilidade a idéia de que, daqui em diante, teria que agüentar os maltratos que certamente viriam. Tinha que admitir que seria uma dura pena para ele presenciar aquilo sem pode fazer nada.

- Boa garota. - ele falou soltando o rosto dela. - Bem, espere um minuto que irei chamar Lin Soo.

"Não era possível... tudo que temia estava acontecendo". Praguejou ele para si mesmo. Lin tinha um ódio por qualquer mulher estrangeira que tivesse qualquer atributo físico que chamasse a atenção dos homens. O que era definitivamente o caso de Sakura. Tinha certeza de que aquela estranha mulher iria cometer horrores com a jovem...

- Sakura, sei que não estou no direito de dar algum conselho para você, mas não dê nenhum motivo para que Lin a machuque.- ele pediu chegando ao lado dela, que ainda permanecia com a cabeça baixa.- Juro que mais cedo do que imagina estarei de volta...

Sakura não pôde deixar de ficar surpreendida com a reação de seu seqüestrador, aliás, estava confusa... não sabia quem era amigo ou inimigo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele era um rebelde e por isso tinha seu próprio código de lei e certamente não a poderia proteger da morte.

- Por que de repente você está preocupado comigo, aliás, você devia estar satisfeito com o meu sofrimento .-disse cinicamente o encarando.

As palavras dela tiveram o poder de mil tapas em sua cara. Realmente não tinha o direito de demonstrar alguma preocupação com ela... não ele que até havia batido em seu rosto...deixado as marcas de seus dedos naquela pele. Ele não tinha direito nenhum realmente.

Não houve mais palavras até que Chao entrou no ambiente. Ao seu lado havia uma mulher tipicamente chinesa com os olhos frios e com as vestes negras. Sakura sentiu o pavor dominar seu corpo. Shoran tinha razão, se bobeasse a mulher iria fritá-la viva.

- Bem, Lin aqui está a garota. - falou Chao pegando Sakura pelos braços e mostrando ela para mulher.- Espero que a trate bem.

Lin olhou com um ódio mal contido para ela, seus dias não seriam fáceis ali... certamente seria humilhada mil vezes. Só rezava para que não a matassem.

- A Tratarei como se deve, Senhor Chao.- a mulher falou em chinês ao mesmo tempo em que a pegava pelos braços.- Vamos, anda sua vagabunda!

Enfraquecida e cansada, Sakura tropeçou no degrau e quase caiu.

- Ei, preste atenção não estou aqui para ampará-la! -Lin a repreendeu.

Sakura não se importou com a hostilidade da mulher, no momento, a única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir. Sentia-se exausta, mas não se rendeu... Jamais iria baixar a cabeça para aquela mulher. Respirando fundo subiu os degraus com a cabeça erguida.

- Por aqui.- Lin indicou-lhe mais uma escada.

Subiram ao andar de cima e, após atravessarem um corredor enorme, a mulher parou diante de uma porta que havia no final do corredor e a abriu.

- Aqui será seu aposento senhorita. - a mulher informou antipática. - Lembre-se, comporte-se bem e não a machucaremos. Caso contrário, terei muito prazer em vê-la morta.

Não era necessário repetir. Sakura via nos olhos de Lin que ela não brincava. A chinesa virou-se e saiu.

- Bem, durma com seu Deus, querida .- falou irônica fechando a porta. Logo em seguida, percebeu que o aposento estava trancado.

Sakura pode finalmente analisar o quarto, no qual ficaria até aquele inferno ter um fim, e se é que teria. Percebeu que o quarto estava mobiliado com móveis ocidentais, cheirava mofo, certamente estava trancado esperando pela chegada dela. Porém, era pequeno e abafado... havia um pequeno guarda roupa, a cama era pequena e o colchão fino demais. Olhando par sua esquerda viu que tinha uma poltrona e ao lado dela havia uma janela parcialmente coberta por tábuas de madeira.

- Meu Deus o que fiz para merecer esse inferno ?- perguntou pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Ninguém a respondeu, a não ser os barulhos dos grilos. Não conseguindo mais segurar o medo e, apavorada, sem saber como agir, sentou na poltrona e chorou como uma criança.

Porto de Vitória, Hong Kong.

- Não vejo a hora de rever nossa filha, Nadeshiko.- um senhor de meia idade sussurrou para a bela senhora ao seu lado .- Como me arrependo de ter deixado nossa única filha na mão daquele assassino.

A mulher sorriu passando os braços ao redor do marido. Havia sido uma longa viagem até a China e ainda tinham muito que andar até chegar e rever a filha, mas já era uma grande felicidade saber que estavam no mesmo solo que ela e, que cedo ou tarde, iriam poder abraçá-la.

- Você estava muito alterado naquele dia, meu amor... não se martirize tanto.- ela falou compreensiva.

- Temo nunca mais vê-la.- falou encostando as mãos da mulher nos lábios .- Tenho muito medo de não contar com o perdão dela.

- São temores bobos... Nossa filha é maravilhosa e te ama.- falou sorrindo doce.- Você vai ver que ela irá te perdoar.

- Espero, meu amor... Sinto que alguma coisa de muito séria aconteceu. - ele falou com a mão no coração.

Nadeshiko sentia o mesmo temor. Sua filha não estava feliz e, no momento, estava aflita, precisando de seu carinho e apoio. Mas não falou isso para o marido... não queria vê-lo mais triste e apreensivo do que já estava.

- Você vai ver que esse medo é idiota e que nada ele tem de verdade. - tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. No fundo sabia que estava mentindo para o marido. - Sakura está bem... eu sei disso.

Olá para todos.

Nossa, esse capítulo foi até agora o mais cansativo para eu fazer, embora tenha terminado ele em tempo recorde. Em menos de dois eu tinha quinze mil caracateres... (para mim isso já é suficiente, embora ache que ainda escrevo pouco, mas quando chegar no vinte mil já é o meu limite). Tive mais tempo para montá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que pouco tempo tive para pensar. Então me perdoem se alguma coisa não estiver batendo com a realidade.

Bem, o que acharam da inclusão de três novos personagens? Dois já são bem conhecido dos fãs de SCC, na minha opinião o casal mais fofo, lindo e mal aproveitado no anime... Fujitaka e Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Eles entraram para dar mais agilidade a trama. Juro que a presença de ambos não se tornará pejorativa.

A outra é a entrada de Lin Soo (uma mulher fria, despeitada e que será a principal inimiga de nossa querida Sakura). Confesso que não sei se vou ou não mandar Shoran e Sakura para as montanhas... isso vai depender do rumo do próximo capítulo. Então ele sim será tão ruim quanto Eriol.

Com o decorrer da história acho que as coisas irão se aceitar. Eu nunca tenho certeza em nada dessa fic, pois para mim está sendo uma surpresa escrevê-la a cada dia.

Bem, beijos a todos que me mandaram reviews


	10. X Capítulo

**"Eu tenho uns amores-quem é que os não tinha **

**Nos tempos antigos?- Amar não faz mal;**

**As almas que sentem paixão como a minha.**

**Que digam, que falem em regra geral."**

**(Segredos-Casimiro de Abreu) **

X Capítulo

Shoran havia perdido as contas de quantos copos de vinho havia ingerido. Estar naquela casa de prostituição no centro mais obscuro de Pequim o estava deixando doente... tudo ali estava incomodando-o e pela primeira vez na vida não se sentia atraído por aquele tipo de prazer... não sabia o que sentia... era um incômodo horrível, como se nada ali lhe interessasse de fato.

- Posso saber o motivo de um homem tão jovem e bonito estar com uma cara tão feia e triste? - perguntou de repente uma cafetina que estava com Chao.

O cheiro vulgar que a prostituta tinha o deixava enjoado, não era como o perfume suave de Sakura...- Droga!- Não havia motivo para pensar nela agora... Certamente a essa hora deveria estar dormindo. Descansando depois de tamanho sofrimento. E não podia e não queria pensar nela agora.

- Não há motivo nenhum, mulher. - ele falou ríspido. - Essa é a minha cara e ela jamais vai mudar...

A mulher gargalhou e arcou para Shoran mostrando as curvas dos seios por baixo do kimono. Teve que admitir que a garota era bela, mas não era o tipo de beleza que apreciava... além do mais, aquela cafetina era de Chao.

- Eu adoro homens assim... fortes, decididos. - falou segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. - Certamente o senhor deve saber como satisfazer uma mulher na cama.

Shoran não pôde deixar de ficar excitado com a ousadia da mulher. Embora, tenha que admitir que não tinha o mínimo de vontade de corresponder às investidas dela.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo...- Shoran sussurrou se livrando da mão da mulher.

-Ei, ei Shoran... essa mulher é minha. Por favor, vê se fica longe dela. - Chao falou brincalhão com a voz trêmula já denunciando os efeitos da bebida. - Têm várias vagabundas para você escolher...

Todos que cercavam a mesa começaram a gargalhar e por hábito Shoran também sorriu, mesmo não achando graça nenhuma na "brincadeira" de Chao e, se dava risada era por hábito, e não por vontade.

- Nunca irei fazer isso, Chao... Mulher sua para mim é homem. - Shoran disse sem abandonar o tom cínico.

Era estranho estar ali e, ao mesmo tempo sentir que sua alma estava em outro lugar... sentir o sofrimento de alguém. Sentir o sofrimento de Sakura e não poder fazer nada por ela, a não ser cuidar para que ninguém violentasse o sinal de sua pureza. Além de se sentir um verdadeiro crápula por esta ali, enquanto ela estava enclausurada em um quartinho três por quarto sofrendo sei lá o que na mão de Lin Soo.

- Eu te amo, Shoran. - disse Chao gargalhando. - Juntos, nós do Yijetuan destruiremos os bárbaros... Mataremos todos os chineses infiéis. Fora... fora o Deus estrangeiro! - concluiu Chao em êxtase.

Todos que estavam no bordel aplaudiram as palavras de ordem de Chao, que mesmo bêbado denotava o sinal de fanatismo. Shoran sentiu-se orgulhoso, pois pela primeira vez via que todo o seu sacrifício não fora em vão.

- Viva a imperatriz Xi Ci.! Viva todo o povo fiel chinês. Viva a China...! - Chao exclamou bebendo o vinho de uma socada só.- Morte aos estrangeiro e viva a soberania de nosso povo!

Chao não estava dizendo coisa com coisa, sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer se algum soldado estrangeiro ouvisse ele dizer aquilo... Mas quem se importava com os lixos humanos que foram trazidos de fora?

- Bem, hoje foi um dia memorável... O dia no qual começou a nossa justiça contra os infiéis do ocidente. E juro que ela só irá acabar quando não existir nenhum estrangeiro no solo chinês. - voltou a falar abraçando a mulher que estava sentada a seu lado.

Shoran permanecia quieto, não tinha o mesmo ânimo que Chao e nem a voz para gritar em plenos pulmões que era um terrorista e que não iria perdoar nenhum infiel que estava na China, quando ele na verdade não sabia o que realmente sentia por uma cristã. Procurando relaxar a tensão que o martirizava, Shoran pediu mais uma garrafa de vinho. Precisava recobrar o alto controle para o dia seguinte que seria longo, pois logo de manhã teria uma reunião com os principais líderes do movimento.

Nunca ansiara tanto ter uma pessoa a seu lado, como ansiava ter Sakura. Era num misto de ansiedade e nervosismo que contava às horas para revê-la. Aquilo era estranho, mas tinha que admitir que uma coisa havia mudado desde que conhecera Sakura. Desde muito cedo aprendera a lutar, havia perdido as contas de quantas pessoas havia matado, perdera a memória de quantas cidades havia conhecido e de com quantas mulheres havia se deitado, mas nunca havia encontrado seu mundo... um lugar só seu. Talvez porque nunca havia procurado ou porque durante anos seu coração tivesse ficado fechado. Mas agora tinha conhecido Sakura e tudo parecia estar se modificando.

Num movimento, Shoran passou a mão na cintura onde estava a arma que à horas atrás havia ameaçado Sakura. Não pode deixar de sentir repulsa pelo seu ato, mas tinha que finalizar o que havia começado... Agora não tinha como mudar o rumo da história.

Eriol olhava para foto recém tirada de sua noiva. E pela milésima vez não se conformava com o que havia acontecido... Era difícil ter que se conformar por ter perdido a noiva. Sakura não merecia ser tratada assim. Ele também não merecia ter sido humilhado... não por aqueles macacos imundos.

- Milorde... posso entrar? - perguntou educadamente lady Tomoyo.

Eriol sentiu-se meio hipnotizado pela beleza gótica da garota. Nunca havia reparado na beleza mórbida que a prima de Sakura denotava. Em nada se parecia com a beleza angelical e pura de sua prima.

- Sim, entre senhorita Daidouji. - ele falou polido não deixando transparecer seus sentimentos, que para ele eram novos.

- Com licença. - ela falou educadamente.

O motivo que a trazia aquela hora aos aposentos de Eriol era desconhecido para Tomoyo. Sentia que algo de muito errado havia acontecido... tinha quase certeza de que algo de muito triste havia acontecido com sua prima, e o fato dela não estar ali a estava deixando mais convicta de que sua dedução estava mais do que certa.

- Aconteceu algo errado, Lorde Eriol ? - perguntou cautelosa.

- Sim...- falou impaciente. - Senhorita Daidouji, o que eu tenho para lhe falar não é muito agradável... Aliás, para mim é um terrível constrangimento.

Ela estava certa, alguma coisa havia acontecido com Sakura. Seu coração naquela hora parecia que iria saltar pela a boca, tamanho era o seu desespero.

- O que aconteceu... Onde está Sakura? - seu desespero já aparecia em sua voz.

- Fique calma. - ele falou ríspido. - Bem, senhorita Daidouji sua prima foi seqüestrada por um grupo de rebeldes.

"Não, não aquilo não era possível". Pensou Tomoyo transtornada. "Aquilo era um pesadelo... nunca isso viria acontecer com sua prima... não com Sakura".

- Não... isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto...- ela sussurrou olhando diretamente para os olhos de Eriol.

Sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, Eriol simplesmente sentou na cadeira.

- É a pura verdade. - falou duro sem encará-la. - Sakura sumiu... E não sabemos o paradeiro dela.

Não conseguindo segurar os soluços de desespero, Tomoyo começou a chorar. Naquela hora tinha certeza de que jamais veria o rosto alegre de Sakura de novo. Certamente aquela hora já devia estar morta. E o que Eriol estava fazendo para impedir isso? Nada, simplesmente nada.

- Simplesmente bela...-Chao sussurrou nos ouvidos de Shoran ao "presenteá-lo" com uma linda concubina. - Bem parecida com aquela vagabunda que temos em casa.

Shoran não conseguia tirar os olhos da jovem japonesa que estava ao lado da mesa. Ela havia chamado sua atenção pela incrível semelhança com Sakura. Era realmente bela, uma beleza admirável, mas nada que realmente se parecesse com Sakura, cuja beleza era incomparável.

- Realmente és muito bela. - falou vagamente.

- Claro que não tem os olhos daquela garota, mas vamos dizer que é uma bela japonesa. - Chao falou gargalhando. - Eu vou dá-la a você. Aliás, você é o único responsável pela nossa vitória hoje.

Sentiu o estômago novamente revirar-se. Ele não sentia vontade nenhuma de dormir com aquela jovem... ainda mais sendo ela tão parecida com a mulher que estava modificando seu coração.

- Não... não será necessário Chão. - tentou falar tímido.

- Como assim não será necessário? - perguntou o amigo intrigado. - Você nunca se negou a ficar na companhia de mulher alguma.

Como explicaria a seu líder de que no momento, não se sentia pronto para se deitar com uma mulher, só pelo simples fato de estar completamente encantado pela última pessoa no mundo a quem devia dedicar algo que não fosse raiva ou desprezo?

- Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado...- inventou uma desculpa plausível.

- Que nada jovem... Koushi é mestra em massagem tailandesa, garanto a você que jamais irá se arrepender de ter ficado com ela. - uma mulher insinuou ao seu lado, maliciosamente.

- Cansaço não é desculpa, primo. - falou Chao beijando o pescoço da jovem. – Vai, se divirta! Ainda é muito cedo...

Shoran estava numa rua sem saída, na qual se, se recusasse agora, chamaria bastante a atenção e isso poderia lhe custar a vida... Não apenas a dele, mas a de Sakura também, já que Chao iria destituí-lo do cargo de guardião dela.

- Já que insistem tanto, terei o maior prazer de experimentar essa gostosura. - ele disse encenando.

- Esse é o grande Shoran Li que conheço! - Chao falou gargalhando, e com um simples gesto chamou a garota. - Bem, mocinha espero que faça o amigo aqui o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Koushi assentiu sem falar uma palavra, como uma boa gueixa pegou as mãos de Shoran com delicadeza e sorrindo o arrastou escada acima.

Sakura estava cansada de chorar e se lamentar por algo que não tinha remédio. Estava ali à horas trancada e sem contado com nenhuma pessoa, e assim iria ficar até eles decidirem o que iriam fazer com ela. Era triste ter que admitir que estava em uma encruzilhada aonde não tinha duas alternativas, aliás, a alternativa não estava em suas mãos.

Sempre que estava sozinha como agora, se lembrava do irmão, Touya, que há muito tempo havia ingressado na inteligência japonesa, e nunca mais havia visto. Tinha uma foto dele, mas com aquela confusão deveria estar perdida.

Quando era criança, Touya sempre fora seu guardião... Uma vez havia metido na cabeça que queria conhecer o lago Toshi Maru. Eles ainda moravam no Japão e pela grande importância política do pai, jamais conseguiram serrem crianças normais. Pois seu pai temia que, por vingança, alguém viesse a seqüestrá-los. Era irônico, agora sim estar correndo o risco, pois fora seqüestrada... o pior temor de seu pai havia sido concluído.

De tanto insistir sua mãe havia concedido a permissão de irem ao lago. Aquele dia fora o mais feliz de toda sua vida, sempre fora uma criança muito ativa, mas o tempo a vez mudar... Aquele dia fora o último que tivera a família reunida, pois logo após disso, Touya havia saído de casa e seguido seu rumo.

Sempre tivera medo de morrer e nunca mais ver o rosto do irmão, mas agora se consolava apenas com a lembrança de uma infância feliz.

- Por que Deus... por quê vós me abandonas-te? - perguntou deprimida fechando os olhos e logo em seguida caindo em um sono profundo e conturbado.

Touya Kinomoto odiara a missão que lhe fora destinada. Mas o seu dever com o seu governo o obrigava a seguir as mais variadas ordens, e sinceramente não importava a eles se o agente estava feliz ou não com aquilo.

Estava há quase dez anos nesse ramo e nunca fora lhe perguntado se queria ou não fazer determinada missão. Aliás, havia passado por cada uma que se não tivesse tido um bom treinamento quando ainda era criança, agora certamente estaria morto. Estava a dois meses na China cumprindo uma missão que considerava de grande importância não apenas para o Japão, mas como para Inglaterra, Alemanha e Estados Unidos. Estava ali para desmascarar de vez uma rede de terroristas, que estavam na verdade amedrontado todas as embaixadas de Pequim.

Até agora nada sabia ao certo, mas pelas poucas conversas que havia escutado atrás das portas, o grupo queria seqüestrar uma jovem japonesa que era noiva de um almirante. De todas as formas vinha tentado descobrir quem era essa mulher, mas nem suas visitas ao quarto de Meiling haviam adiantando para descobrir a identidade da jovem. E temia ter uma triste surpresa quando descobrisse.

- Você viu, Ming? - a voz maliciosa de um dos criados soou na cozinha. - A belezura que o chefe trouxe para cá hoje?

- Não, Kung... na verdade ainda estava repondo o estoque no porão. - respondeu o outro homem comendo como um porco. - Como ela é?

Touya escutava tudo calado, pois se alguém descobrisse o interesse dele por aquele assunto, seria o fim de tudo.

- Ela é perfeita, juro por Buda, ela é a mulher mais linda que já vi. Que pena que é uma porca japonesa.

- Fiquei sabendo o mesmo... Realmente é uma pena. - concordou o gordo sem para de comer. - Como é o nome da garota?

Aguçando os ouvidos, Touya tentava de todas as formas se aproximar mais dos dois homens. Seria um grande passo saber o nome da jovem.

- Se não me engano, Lin me falou que o nome dela é Sakura Kinomoto.

Nesse momento o mundo de Touya ficou fora de órbita. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto... Era Sakura, sua irmã que estava ali... correndo risco de vida, e ele o tempo todo sabendo que isso iria ocorrer não havia feito nada para impedir. Iria matar o desgraçado que a havia seqüestrado, iria matar o maldito noivo que havia permitido que aquilo ocorresse com sua irmã. Mas antes de fazer isso teria que se aproximar dela...

Teria que ter sangue frio, mas isso não seria problema para ele que era conhecido pela sua frieza e crueldade.

- Esse é meu quarto...- a jovem Koushi falou abrindo a porta do luxuoso quarto.

O aposento estava semi-escuro, mas seus olhos já estavam acostumados coma escuridão. Shoran diminuiu os passos até parar definitivamente, assim pode vê-la quase nua à sua frente. Ela era incrivelmente bonita e de costa até parecia Sakura.

- Anata...- ela sussurrou sensualmente. - Eu nunca vi homem tão lindo no mundo.

Koshi o conduziu a um macio sofá.

Shoran estava hipnotizado pela jovem gueixa... parecia tão pura, assim como sua Sakura. Mas não era pura e muito menos merecia ser tratada como ela.

- Me diga o que fazer meu senhor...? te obedecerei até que me diga para parar. - disse num gesto obediente se ajoelhando perante as seus pés.

- Não, não precisa fazer nada Koushi... só quero conversa com você.

- Como assim, senhor? - perguntou a jovem intrigada num péssimo chinês.

Era compreensivo que ela estivesse confusa com o seu estranho comportamento, certamente ela estava acostumada a se deitar com homens ávidos por sexo, e que nem olhavam para o seu rosto. Ele até a um tempo atrás era assim, mas agora tudo havia mudado e já não se sentia capaz de fazer sexo com quem quer que fosse.

- Quero saber mais sobre você? - ele falou sorrindo. - Qual é o significado de teu nome?

- Estranho...nenhum homem que conheci me fez alguma pergunta. - ela falou alegre. - Seu coração já está ocupado por outra pessoa, não é senhor?

Shoran ficou envergonhado ao escutar aquelas palavras que a tempo seu coração havia tentando lhe falar. Sim, estava interessado em Sakura... não ao ponto de amá-la, mas ao ponto de se por contra o mundo para protegê-la.

- Bem, meu nome significa " Maravilhosa princesa". Minha mãe era uma gueixa muito requisitada e meu pai um alto político japonês. - ela falou orgulhosa.

- Estranho, como você veio parar aqui em Pequim? - perguntou intrigado.

- Meus pais morreram há pouco tempo e bem, como não sou filha legítima, não tive direito a nada. - ela falou abaixando a cabeça.- Minha única alternativa foi vim como uma prostituta com um soldado japonês para cá, mas ele foi morto e eu não tive alternativa a não ser vim para esse bordel.

Não era uma história muito diferente das muitas pessoas que residiam em Pequim. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir pena do trágico destino daquela jovem.

- Senhor...deixa-me lhe fazer apenas um carinho? É um gesto de agradecimento pelo seu gesto tão nobre. - suplicou a jovem temerosa.

Novamente a visão de Sakura aflorou na mente e na alma de Shoran. Ela era tão pura e doce... Que só o pensamento de vê-la morta ou sofrendo algum tipo de maltrato o deixava transtornado.

Levantando-se bruscamente, ele passou o braço pela cintura de Koushi, erguendo-a com extrema facilidade. Não era homem de meias palavras e aquela noite seria a última que se deitaria com uma mulher antes de resolver o problema que tanto atormentava sua alma.

- Juro, que não ficarei nervosa se o senhor me confundir com a dama que é dona de seu coração. - ela falou ampliando o lindo sorriso. - Se quiser, pode até me chamar pelo nome dela... Aliás, qual o é o nome de sua senhora?

"Sakura" esse era o nome que o estava deixando maluco. Seu desejo era tão intenso que já não via Koushi e sim Sakura. Era a mesma coisa que havia acontecido, quando a dias atrás, se deitara com Mai. Koushi era apenas o instrumento que estava usando para suprir o seu desejo incontrolável de possuir Sakura.

- Sakura...- ele gemeu deixando se levar pela fantasia.

Deitado na cama, Shoran observava cada passo de 'Sakura', viu o momento em que ela deixou cair o lindo kinomo e vir sensualmente beijar seu tórax, enquanto que, com habilidade, tirava-lhe a camisa. No momento o único pensamento de Shoran era possuir 'Sakura'

- Então hoje você pode me chamar de Sakura

**6: 50 hs- Pequim.**

- Huan-ying Ko-shia lai fang-wen.- a voz de Melin soou alegre ao receber a visita do mais velho ancião do clã Li. - Seja bem-vindo, meu senhor. Espero do fundo do coração que se sinta bem nessa humilde casa.

O velho mau se dignou a olhar para ela. Tshao Li era o parente mais velho... ele é que tinha autoridade, pois tudo ali era dele e de mais ninguém. Na ausência dele era sempre Chao ou Shoran que tomava conta de tudo.

- Meling, por favor, chame seu marido ou meu querido neto Shoran. - falou autoritário. - Pois o motivo que me traz aqui é muito grave.

- Meu marido não está, meu senhor. - ela falou ajoelhando-se perante o homem. - E Shoran muito menos.

- Droga! - Praguejou baixinho quase inaudível. Ele era o homem responsável por todos os ataques rebeldes. E era dele a rede de inteligência dos Yijetuan... e sabia que no meio de alguns dos criados da taverna havia um espião japonês. Manter a jovem ali seria idiotice. Por isso decidira intervir antes que fosse tarde. Além do mais, já não era tão jovem para fazer longas viagens.

- E a jovem vagabunda japonesa? - perguntou ele se referindo a Sakura.

- Deve estar dormindo...

- Daqui a cinco minutos a traga até biblioteca, pois quero ter uma conversa com a estrangeira. - ordenou ele ao entrar na sala.

Sakura estava em um labirinto sem nenhuma saída, por onde andava, a única coisa que lhe parecia era escuridão... No escuro tentava tatear as paredes, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa em que pudesse apoiar. O seu pavor apenas aumentou quando, do nada, uma luz extremamente forte lhe trouxe a visão.

A luz era Shoran, mas nada havia de confortador nela... Pois Shoran estava com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. "Se prepare cristã miserável". - Ele falou gargalhando em êxtase.

Naquele momento em que ele iria atirar, algo a fez acordar.

- Acorde menina. - a voz patética de Lin tirou Sakura do pesadelo que estava tento.

- O que deseja? - Sakura resmungou ainda sonolenta.

- Venha comigo. - disse Lin secamente.

Ágil, Lin a pegou a força pelos braços. Sakura pode sentir o cheiro de naftalina que saía das roupas da mulher.

- Eu não quero ir. - Sakura tentou em vão se libertar dos braços da mulher, mas foi um esforço inútil.

- Olha aqui garota, eu falei para você que era para me obedecer - ela falou em tom ameaçador tirando um revolver da cintura. - Pois não terei dó ou piedade de você, aliás, estou ansiosa para estourar os miolos de sua cabeça.

Pela a terceira vez naquele dia, Sakura experimentou o desespero causado por uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Esse fora sem dúvida o pior momento de sua vida, pois pela primeira vez se deu conta de que estava sozinha no meio de um bando de rebeldes que não hesitariam em matá-la se fosse necessário. Não tinha em quem confiar... apenas tinha que ter o bom senso, obedecer e se prostrar perante as humilhações sofridas.

- Vamos vagabunda, Senhor Tshao Li está a sua espera. - ela falou séria. - Vamos que não estou aqui para passear com você. - concluiu irônica

Definitivamente estava sozinha... sem seus pais, sem Tomoyo... sem Touya. Até mesmo sem Shoran o homem que era dono de seus pensamentos.

Olá para todos! 

_Esse sem dúvida foi o capítulo mais complexo que já fiz até hoje. A parte em que estavam todos reunidos na casa de prostituição foi mais complicada. Tive que colocar fatos históricos. Além da parte da chegada de Tshao Li em que escrevi uma parte em Chinês. Na verdade aquela parte foi escrita toda em mandarim... Frescura minha. Sei lá... Só realmente o começo ficou mesmo em mandarim... que foi a primeira fala de Meiling. _

Eu não sei porquê o Touya foi aparecer bem justo na Taverna. Acho que ele terá um papel importante. Aos poucos vocês vão vendo que estou adicionando personagens do anime na fic. Espero que no final dela...As coisas já estejam bem encaminhadas.

_Bem, obrigada por todas as reviews... E como deixei em uma review que enviei (para Shaine-Chan) "Pu-Kan-tang! Kou Chiang!" Que em chinês significa "Não sou digno! É honra demasiada!". Um beijo para:_


	11. XI

**"Teu amor na treva é – um astro,**

**No silêncio uma canção,**

**É brisa-nas calmarias,**

**É abrigo – no tufão; "**

**(O gondoleiro do Amor-Castro Alves)**

XI Capítulo

Shoran acordou com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Não sabia onde estava, além de sentir um mal estar horrível. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir em mil partículas. Não deveria ter bebido tanto vinho na noite passada... o pior era que não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido. Mas sabia que, no fundo não tinha feito grande coisa.

- Parabéns, Shoran. - Chao falou sentado na poltrona.- A gueixa parecia muito satisfeita, quando deparei com ela há minutos atrás. - concluiu cinicamente acendendo um fumo.

"Koushi... como fui me esquecer...", pensou ele para si mesmo levando as mãos à cabeça, ao sentir o estômago revirar. Pela a primeira vez na vida se sentia enjoado ao fazer amor com uma mulher, aliás, nunca havia feito amor com uma e sim, sexo.

Antes, nunca havia notado diferença em fazer sexo ou amor. Mas agora sabia que fazer sexo por fazer era muito vazio e sem sentido e que por mais que no momento sentisse êxtase, quando aquele minuto, passava tudo ficava frio e sem sentido. Era frustrante ter que admitir que não havia sentido nada com Koushi ao não ser prazer físico e que agora nem ao menos se lembrava do rosto da jovem.

Tinha que admitir que estava um lixo... seu estado físico e mental estavam péssimos. Nada mais fazia sentido, a não ser ter Sakura a seu lado. No momento sentia uma ânsia em enorme em vê-la, e apenas sentir que ela estava bem. No fundo, era aflição que sentia era por ela, pois temia que Lin viesse a machucá-la. Não que Sakura estivesse segura a seu lado, mas sabia que nada viria acontecer nada com ela se ele estivesse ali para protegê-la.

- Bem, meu caro amigo Shoran Li... Decreto o fim de nossa farra. Chega de mulheres e bebidas... sei que foi bom, e até eu queria aproveitar um pouco daquela japonesinha, mas nosso querido líder Tshao Li está a nossa espera. - Chao comunicou com sacarmos.

Shoran ficou frio por alguns segundos. Não era possível que seu avô houvesse abandonado a montanha. A última vez que ocorrera isso fora na revolta de 1855, quando junto com um grupo de rebeldes mongóis tentaram expulsar os japoneses da Coréia. Depois disso nunca mais abandonara o exílio que ficava nas montanhas de Pequim. Os motivos para o isolamento, poucos conheciam... Alguns diziam que a derrota fora dura demais para seu orgulho de guerreiro... Outros diziam que havia sido ferido gravemente por uma espada rancorosa e isso havia deixado-o com seqüelas. E agora ele estava ali... na Taverna. O motivo era um mistério.

- O poderoso Tshao Li...- Chao murmurou pensativo. – Vamos, Shoran! Estou extremamente curioso para saber o que Tshao veio fazer aqui.

Shoran não mexeu um músculo, preferiu ficar deitado na cama enquanto refletia os motivos que teria o homem mais velho do clã Li para tratar ali. Talvez seria a saída para seu problema ou seria o começo de outro. Mas na certa Tshao estava ali para acabar com a farra de Chao... No momento, temia que a chegada de Tshao em Pequim viesse causar um derramamento de sangue.

- Você acha que o plano para o sitiar as embaixadas em Pequim vai acontecer? - Shoran perguntou temeroso com a resposta do amigo.

Chao ficou quieto por um longo minuto, se permitiu apenas em dar uma longa tragada no fumo. Se Buda permitisse que vivesse até o dia da vitória ficaria feliz, pois sentia que não tinha muito futuro e por isso havia implorado para ter um filho com Meling. Ansiava pelo o momento do cerco de Pequim... seria a gloria para a sua revolta.

- Não sei...Mas torço para que isso venha a acontecer. - falou pensativo.

Shoran não sentia a mesma ânsia, ao contrário, temia esta revolta. Muitas vidas inocentes iriam pagar... Por um crime que certamente não cometeram. Não queria que nenhum inocente viesse a sofrer o que Sakura estava sofrendo.

- Bem, seja o que for estarei pronto para seguir as ordens de meu avô. - Shoran disse levantando da cama e indo até onde estavam suas roupas.

- Você está bem, Shoran? - perguntou Chao curioso.

- Sim... Aliás, nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida. - respondeu cínico. - Agora, por favor, Chao se retire...Em no máximo cinco minutos estarei descendo.

Chao estranhou o comportamento frio e distante de Shoran. Ele não era assim, podia ser tímido, mas sua essência transparecia algo diferente, nunca havia considerado-o uma pessoa fria o calculista, como algumas pessoas o consideravam. Uma coisa havia mudado nele... e tinha uma leve idéia de quem era o pivô daquela mudança... Essa pessoa tinha lindos olhos verdes e era a última pessoa no mundo com quem seu amigo deveria se meter. Essa mulher se chamava: **Sakura Kinomoto.**

Sakura sentia as pernas fraquejarem novamente. Temia não agüentar a grande carga nervosa que estava tencionando seu corpo. Sentir o frio do metal de uma pistola apontada para sua barriga e as unhas perfurando seus braços, estava sendo torturante demais para ela. Inexplicavelmente tinha uma venda nos olhos... temia estar sendo levada para ser executada. Não queria morrer agora... era muito jovem. Mas seu apelo de nada adiantaria, a não ser aumentar ainda mais a revolta da jovem terrorista.

- Princesinha... você terá a grande honra de conhecer nosso grande líder. - a voz ameaçadora da mulher soou na suas costa.- Então se comporte... se não terei que te matar e acho que você já sabe disso, mas antes teria o grande prazer de vê-la sofrer.- conclui maldosa. - Garanto que milhões de homens estão a fim de se deitar com você.

Sakura tremeu toda. Qual seria o próximo passo agora?... A entregar para algum marginal qualquer? Admitiria tudo menos isso... seria o último golpe de crueldade a sua honra.

- Reze muito para o seu Deus a salvar, pois seu destino é muito cruel... nem seu Deus ou seu maldito noivo irão salvá-la da justiça divina. - ela voltou a falar depois de um longo minuto em silêncio.

Lin era cruel, fria e calculista e por algum motivo o qual desconhecia, ela a odiava. Um ódio tão latente e perigoso que a estava amedrontando. Queria poder falar algumas verdades na cara dela, mas infelizmente não tinha coragem.

E esse era seu maior ponto fraco. Nunca havia tido coragem... Seu comodismo era tanto, que mal tivera palavras para contestar o pai quando ele praticamente a obrigou a entrar num navio e partir para uma terra estranha de encontro a um homem, cuja única informação que tinha era de que ele era frio e sanguinário.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio, para o alívio de Sakura. Não tinha mais nervos para uma tortura psicológica, pela qual estava passando nas últimas doze horas. Horas essas que lhe parecia uma eternidade...

Sakura sentiu que Lin diminuía os passos. Isso era um sinal de que estavam chegando até o destino esperado. E só o fato de imaginar o que a esperava, lhe dava náuseas. Em um determinado momento sentiu que Lin a obrigava a pára.

E imediatamente tirava-lhe a venda que estava sobre seus olhos.

- Olha garota, o senhor Tshao Li é um dos maiores homens de toda a China... Se houver alguma reação agressiva de sua parte você já saber o que irá te acontecer. - ela voltou a falar ameaçadoramente. - Ouviu garota?

- S-sim...-Sakura gaguejou nervosa.

- Espero mesmo, pois não gosto de você e para mim seria um presente matá-la. - ela falou séria.

Sakura preferiu ficar quieta. Sua voz não saía e tudo o que viria a dizer só a prejudicaria. Aquela mulher não era flor que se pudesse cheirar e ela não estava querendo morrer agora... Não ali naquele ambiente úmido e cheio de livros.

O estúdio era bem bonito, havia tudo o que espelhava a cultura chinesa. No canto havia uma estátua de Buda...E ao lado da janela havia um altar onde um senhor estava ajoelhado. Era aquele o homem de quase noventa e nove anos, cujo nome era Tshao Li, que era líder espiritual do grupo. Devia ser avô de Shoran...

- Senhor... aqui está a prisioneira. - Lin falou ajoelhando-se perante Tshao.

O velho não tirava os olhos dela e isso a estava deixando nervosa... Era como se ele lê-se sua alma. A sabedoria chinesa era presente nele, embora a face fria e cruel fosse mais mortal do que qualquer coisa. Mas o que mais chamava atenção naquele homem, era a incrível semelhança que ele tinha com Shoran... era como se observasse Shoran mais velho. Os olhos cor de chocolate eram os mesmos... A face linda e perfeita. Ambos eram altos, mas havia uma coisa nele que o diferenciava do jovem, que era a sabedoria... Shoran ainda tinha que sofrer muito na vida para aprender a valorizar as pessoas pelo o que elas são, não pela sua religião ou pela nacionalidade.

- Então, você é a tão famosa Sakura Kinomoto! - ele falou sorrindo. - Bem, que me informaram da sua beleza minha jovem.

Sakura sentiu o estômago revirar. Sua beleza... todo mal que sofria era por causa de sua maldita aparência física, pois se não fosse bonita certamente seu pai não a havia vendido para um inglês nojento... e ela não estaria ali. Como queria ter a face transfigurada ou escondida por uma máscara. Assim ninguém a machucaria.

- Você não fala, minha jovem? - ele perguntou andando com dificuldade até a cadeira de Chao.

Falar o que, se ali ninguém daria a mínima atenção para o que ela dizia... certamente se abrisse a boca seria morta por Lin ou outra pessoa.

- Falar o quê, meu senhor... se sou apenas a prisioneira aqui? - Sakura retrucou com a cabeça baixa. - Minhas palavras iriam te ofender... E a única coisa que tenho e prezo é minha vida.

Lin apertou o braço de Sakura com força excessiva fazendo - a sentir dor. Era um sinal para se manter calada, pois já sabia o que viria acontecer com ela se não mantivesse a boca fechada.

- Aqui ninguém irá te matar sem a minha permissão... Você só terá serventia para nós, se estiver viva. - ele falou severo. - Eu queria muito conhecer a filha de uns dos maiores políticos do Japão atualmente...

Procurando respirar com calma e superar o medo, tomou iniciativa de falar.

- Por quê estou aqui?... Eu não fiz nada a vocês. Se o senhor me desse apenas um motivo para estar aqui, ficaria mais aliviada... contudo, não terminou de falar, pois sentiu a mão pesada de Lin em seu rosto.

- Lin! - repreendeu Tshao. - Por favor, quero ficar sozinho com a senhorita Kinomoto. - ele ordenou severamente, naquele momento não aceitaria um não como reposta.

A mulher baixou a mão e se retirou lentamente da sala. Não seria bom para ela desobedecer ao grande chefe.

- Outra coisa, senhorita Soo. - Tshao a chamou novamente. - Nunca mais faça isso em minha presença... A senhorita não sabe quem está humilhando. Eu devo muito ao pai dessa menina. Isso é uma ordem... e eu não costumo ser piedoso ou justo com quem me desobedece, veja pelo seu marido.

Sakura não pôde deixar de sentir uma onda de satisfação correr pelo seu corpo ao ver o rosto consternado de sua algoz. O simples fato de vê-la humilhada havia feito milagre com seu humor, além de nem ter sentido o tapa que lhe fora dado. E por fim descobrira que Tshao Li era conhecido de seu pai... Talvez ele não fosse igual aos outros ali, mas mesmo assim tinha que se manter muito atenta com relação a ele. Ainda mais, se ele era líder de um movimento que até minutos atrás, queria matá-la.

- Compreendo senhor...- murmurou Lin lançando um olhar frio e mortal para Sakura antes de sair da sala.

Sentiu que aquilo não ficaria assim. Lin era uma pessoa fria e rancorosa e certamente nunca iria perdoá-la pela humilhação. No fundo, já sabia que a terrorista iria fazer sua estadia ali o pior momento de sua vida. E ela não teria a quem recorrer, pois até seu seqüestrador havia sumido e até agora não havia dado sinal de vida. Talvez estivesse comemorando o grande feito em algum bordel... Estava sendo difícil admitir isso, pois no fundo sabia que estava certa... Era dolorido saber que Shoran estava dormindo com outra aquela hora. Mas fazer o quê, se Shoran era impossível para ela. Ele era seu inimigo agora e nunca havia sido o garoto bom por quem havia se apaixonado.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, minha jovem, posso responder a sua pergunta. - o velho falou enrolando o fumo em um pedaço de papel. - Não tem nenhum motivo exato para sua presença aqui... Como a senhorita mesmo disse nunca fez nada para ninguém, mas seu noivo sim. - concluiu acendendo o cigarro já preparado. - Eu não pretendo machucá-la... isso nunca foi minha intenção e fiquei muito triste por ter sido mal interpretado.

O que ele estaria sugerindo com aquilo? Que ela seria uma hóspede dele?... se não fosse ridículo até que seria engraçado. Não fora isso que aquelas pessoas haviam transmitido para ela.

- Desculpe-me senhor... Mas não o compreendi – estava receosa, temendo incomodá-lo com suas insistentes perguntas.

- Minha querida, daqui a algum tempo você irá me entender. - ele falou pensativo. - Mas por este instante, você não ficará mais aqui...

- Como assim...?- perguntou sentido uma luz de esperança acender em seu interior.- Eu vou ser libertada?

-Não, minha jovem. - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Mas irá para outro lugar com o meu neto, Shoran Li. Nas montanhas você estará mais segura, pois em Pequim ira chover sangue, como diz o velho ditado popular e eu não quero que você esteja aqui quando isso acontecer.

Era difícil acreditar nas palavras daquele senhor. Era tão improvável e estranho ter uma pessoa ali que "queria", protegê-la. Não sabia se deveria ficar triste ou aliviada com aquilo. Ainda mais que iria ficar com Shoran em lugar frio e deserto que, de certo, não teria mais ninguém a não ser os dois.

- Bem, minha jovem não sou seu amigo ou inimigo. Apenas quero poupar mais uma vida humana da morte. - ele disse dando as costas para ela. - Pode ir... Minha criada ira cuidar da senhorita de agora em diante.

Assim que terminou de falar, uma mulher jovem adentrou a sala. Para sua surpresa a mulher era japonesa e tinha no máximo trinta anos de idade... Era muito bonita e tinha um sorriso agradável, que fez Sakura sentir uma paz enorme.

- Essa é a senhorita Kaho Mizuki. - ele apresentou olhando com admiração para a mulher. - Ela ficará responsável por você a partir de agora.

Era estranho que, num meio de um tumulto, houvesse uma pessoa com um sorriso tão puro e alegre. Sakura não sentiu medo da mulher... Era impressionante mais era como se a conhecesse há anos.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Kinomoto...- ela cumprimentou-a fazendo uma referência com o corpo. - Vamos... Eu quero apresentar seu novo aposento.

- C-certo...

Simplesmente inacreditável. Não sabia se estava sonhando ou se estava acordada. Há horas que vinha tentando entender alguma coisa. Tinha milhões de perguntas, mas no momento essas perguntas eram insignificantes.

Tshao deu uma longa tragada no cigarro. Era impressionante como aquela jovem era parecida com Nadeshiko. Os mesmo traços, a pele... Não estava preparado para encontrar a filha da mulher que mais havia amado no mundo e a única culpada por sua tragédia pessoal. Por ela havia abandonado tudo, até mesmo o campo de batalha aonde, por anos, lutara.

Era por Nadeshiko que estava protegendo aquela garota, pois se não fosse por ela... Certamente não estaria nem um pouco preocupado e, ao ver o tapa que Lin havia dado na garota, percebera que ainda amava Nadeshiko e que iria proteger a filha dela com todas suas forças. Não havia ninguém melhor que Shoran para essa tarefa, já que não queria ver a mão de seu único neto manchada de sangue.

Shoran sentiu as mãos suaves de Koushi em seu rosto, por um momento achara quase impossível que fosse ela, pois o perfume de Sakura era muito forte na garota. Quem as visse juntas, pensaria que eram irmãs gêmeas e que só eram diferenciadas pela cor dos olhos. Mas havia apenas uma diferença que para ele era primordial... Sakura era pura de alma e coração, enquanto Koushi não passava de uma mera boneca japonesa que era treinada para dar e receber prazer.

- Antes de ir embora para sempre Anata...- ela começou a falar timidamente. - Queria presenteá-lo com uma coisa que é muito importante para mim... e espero do fundo do meu coração que o senhor seja feliz com sua dama.

Ficou observando cada gesto delicado dela ao pegar cuidadosamente um livro, que por sinal parecia ser bem antigo... era estranho uma pessoa dar um livro tão antigo. O que aquela garota queria dizer com aquilo?

- Bem, Anata... esse é um diário. - ela falou entregando o livro em suas mãos. - Como você pode perceber ele está em branco...

Shoran pode constatar que realmente não tinha nada escrito nele. As páginas já estavam amareladas devido ao tempo e a má condição do local no qual estava guardado. A capa era forte, porém não deixava de ter seu chame.

- Estranho esse livro estar em branco...- Shoran sussurrou olhando para o livro.

- Anata, desde de pequena aprendi a dar valor para um livro em branco, pois é nele que colocamos todos os nossos sentimentos.- Koushi disse sabiamente. - Dê esse livro para uma pessoa especial para você... Mande essa pessoa escrever nesse livro tudo o que a aflige. Posso garantir para você que essa pessoa será eternamente grata a ti.

Shoran com muito custo aceitou o presente... Seja o que for que aquela gueixa queria falar, ela estava certa... só daria aquele diário para quem realmente um dia viesse a amar. No momento, não tinha condição para afirmar que amava Sakura, mas sabia que gostava muito dela... E esse sentimento parecia ser correspondido a altura. Embora, agora ela devia odiá-lo. E essa simples constatação serviu para deixá-lo muito mais nervoso.

- Obrigado, Koushi...- Shoran falou guardando o diário no bolso falso da blusa, aonde tinha guardado sua pistola de pequeno calibre. - Agora tenho que ir...

Koushi observava o único homem que havia tratado-a como um ser humano, se distanciar. Seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos... de um lado torcia para ele ser feliz ao lado da garota japonesa, o que realmente achava muito difícil, e do outro queria que ele voltasse para seu braços, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. Não podia deixá-lo partir sem antes dar um último beijo nele...

- Espere, anata...- ela correu até ele e foi recebida de braços abertos...- Obrigada anata... eu estarei rezando por você, meu senhor...- não terminou sua frase, pois sentiu os lábios dele passarem sobre os delas, num beijo fraternal.

- Adeus, Koushi...-Shoran disse se afastando de vez.

"Essa será a última vez que o vejo... não sei se estará vivo ou se um dia voltará aqui... nem eu mesma sei do meu futuro, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... eu nunca me esquecerei de você, Anata" - pensou Koushi triste ao ver o vulto de Shoran sumir no horizonte.

- Bem, vamos trabalhar mulher... Temos um dia longo pela a frente ânimo garota. - Francis falou assim que a viu parada na porta.

"Obrigada por tudo mesmo..." - pensou sorrindo. "Seja qual for o meu futuro, jamais me esquecerei de você."

- Esse é o seu novo quarto, senhorita Kinomoto. - Kaho falou abrindo a porta. - Não é grande coisa, como uma dama merece, mas é melhor do que aquele cubículo em que foi encarcerada. - concluiu abrindo a pequena janela.

"Com certeza aquilo era melhor do que o porão em que estava."- pensou feliz olhando para o quarto simples, porém com instalação mais dignas do que o anterior. A cama era grande e espaçosa e havia um quarto contíguo a seu. Certamente era ali que Kaho iria dormir.

- Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer a senhora por estar...

- Querida não precisa me agradecer... – ela falou alegre. - Você é muito parecida com sua mãe, sabia?...

Estranho, primeiro Tshao Li conhecia seu pai e agora Kaho também conhecia sua mãe. Aquilo era muita coincidência ou eles estava brincado com ela.

- Como... Como a senhora conhece minha mãe?

Kaho se aproximou da garota, cujo rosto parecia sofrido demais para uma jovem da idade dela. O que não era justo... Na idade dela era feliz e vivia saltitando pelos lados. Sakura não, ela tinha marcas profundas em seus olhos verdes. Um sofrimento tão grande que causava aflição. Nadeshiko era igual e era por isso que Tshao havia se apaixonado...

- Sua mãe foi uma grande amiga de infância... –despistou abrindo a porta do guarda roupa. - Eu morei na província de Tomoeda por anos em minha infância...

Isso não explicava nada, apenas a deixava mais intrigada. Mas preferiu ficar quieta, pois se não, estaria abusando demais da boa vontade daquela mulher, que bem ou mal ainda era sua inimiga. Já que pouco sabia dela, a não ser que seria sua companheira de agora em diante.

- Olha, aqui tem uma muda de roupa. Porque não toma um banho para relaxar? - disse Kaho pondo um ponto final naquele assunto. - Eu tenho que ir agora, pois meu amo me espera...

Adoraria tomar um banho. Seria muito bom tirar o suor que estava acumulado em seu corpo... Aceitando com muito agrado as vestes que Kaho oferecia.

- Obrigada, senhorita Mizuki. - Sakura sorriu.

- Você é minha hóspede querida... mas, por favor, não fale nada para ninguém. - falou deixando-a sozinha.

Sakura olhou para suas roupas, aliás, olhou para o que restava de suas veste que além de encardidas, estavam rasgadas. Nada seria melhor do que um banho... mesmo que a água fosse fria. O que importava era tirar esse cheiro horrível de pólvora. Respirando fundo... viu seu mundo voltar parcialmente nos eixos. Embora ainda estivesse sendo refém daquele grupo.

- Como assim... eu não entendi senhor...- Shoran resmungou alto. - Então o que planejamos a anos será posto em prática em uma semana...? Isso é loucura...

Estava transtornado... o que mais temia havia acontecido. Aliás, de repente tudo o que não esperava e não queria estava acontecendo. Primeiro havia seqüestrado uma garota que tinha tudo, menos maldade em seu coração. E segundo, agora teriam que sitiar Pequim... Isolar as embaixadas ocidentais. E matar todos, não importando se essas pessoas fossem crianças, velhas ou mulheres. E tudo isso em nome da imperatriz.

-Shoran, não se faça de desentendido... tanto eu como você estamos cansados de saber que isso iria acontecer... e agora é a hora certa para isso. - Tshao falou. - Mas minha visita aqui não foi para tratar sobre esse assunto.

Qual motivo seria de tamanha importância para que ele não pudesse mandar um mensageiro em seu lugar? Seu avô era muito estranho... Numa hora era o frio senhor das terras, em outras, um velho bondoso... Que nada parecia com um verdadeiro integrante do clã Li.

- O que te trás aqui, senhor? - perguntou nervoso.

Era difícil falar com Shoran. Ele sempre vinha armado com pedras nas mãos... Mas no fundo, era uma boa pessoa, assim como Chang... seu filho, que havia sido cruelmente morto ao lado da mulher. E isso havia afetado duramente seu neto...

- Sakura Kinomoto... Não achei certa a forma que estão tratando essa garota. - Tshao falou. - E em hipótese alguma a quero aqui...

Shoran sentiu o corpo dar sinal de alertar. O que seu avô queria dizer com "E em hipótese alguma quero ela aqui."? Será que ele iria dar as ordens de execução? Não, se fosse isso achava que não seria capaz de deixar... Sakura já era importante para ele, como as estrelas são importantes para a lua.

- Como assim... fale mais claro, senhor. - Shoran falou nervoso acendendo um cigarro.

Li já não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos. Estava mais do que provado que ele estava irremediavelmente interessado na garota japonesa - pensou Chao olhando cinicamente para o amigo. Shoran só podia ser idiota se o que imaginava fosse verdade... Aquela infiel nada merecia do que desprezo.

- Estamos com um sério problema de segurança. Um de meus informantes descobriu por fontes seguras da embaixada japonesa, que aqui na taverna tem um espião implantado. - Tshao falou completamente transtornado. - Se de alguma forma vazar a informação de que essa garota está aqui, as forças japonesa e inglesa invadirão o local... E isso meus caros jovens, é suicídio para nossos planos. - ele fez uma pausa andando de um lado para outro, logo em seguida encarando o neto. - Shoran, quero que pegue Kaho, Meling e a senhorita Kinomoto e vá para as montanhas... e lá fique até chamá-lo, o que será feito em uma semana antes do cerco das embaixadas.

"Isso é loucura, como ele pode ser tão impulsivo?... Tshao não sabia que sitiar Pequim agora era suicídio, não apenas para eles, mas um genocídio contra pessoas inocentes.". O bom disso tudo, era que Sakura não iria ficar ali, naquele ambiente instável e frio.

- Realmente, o senhor está certo. - Shoran falou abaixando a cabeça. - E quanto poderei viajar com elas?

- Quando preferir, mas sugiro que seja amanhã de madrugada. - Chao falou pelo tio. Seria ótimo que sua esposa também saísse dali por algum tempo... pelo menos até seu filho nascer. - Agora o que me preocupa é saber quem é esse espião...

Sim, esse era o prisma de tudo. Mas já não era mais um grupo secreto… e pelas as ações que haviam comandado era mais do que certo de que essa proteção havia se extinguindo completamente. Era hilário saber que o jogo havia se invertido.

- Bem, seja quem for Chao, não poderemos fazer nada... Somos em número bem maior do que eles e certamente eles pouco podem fazer contra gente. - Shoran falou com sacarmos. - Agora se me derem licença eu quero ver como a senhorita Kinomoto está. - concluiu andado até a porta.

- Espere, Shoran. - Tshao o chamou com cara de poucos amigos. - A garota está no quarto de Kaho, e não mais naquele porão em que vocês a prenderam. - ele fez uma pausa acendendo um cachimbo.- Mais à noite quero tanto você como Chao aqui, pois teremos uma reunião com a imperatriz...A nossa senhora está muito preocupada e precisa urgente nos falar.

"Mas uma vez, a grande mãe o chamava para uma conversa. Da última vez, cem crianças perderam a cabeça... agora quais seriam as vítimas dela?"- pensou Shoran triste, abrindo a porta. Fora o pior momento de sua vida, mas agora não estava disposto há seguir as ordens dela... Mesmo que isso acarretasse na sua morte. Uma coisa que dificilmente iria acontecer.

- Estarei aqui, meu senhor. - Shoran falou secamente fechando a porta

Kaho entrava silenciosamente na ala de empregados. Sua presença ali seria pouco notada... seria só o tempo de ver Touya e passar um recado para ele. Mas sabia que não iria resistir a tentação de se deitar com ele.

- Touya...-sussurrou ao vê-lo se banhado.

Ele era lindo. Os músculos bem definidos... a pele estava morena por causa do trabalho pesado. Seu rosto parecia estar transfigurado pelo ódio... o que o deixava mais bonito. Sabia que era desleal da parte dela se envolver com aquele jovem... mas o desejo era mais forte do que a razão.

- Kaho...-ele falou pegando a tolha para enxugar o rosto.

Erguendo o vestido, Kaho correu até aos braços de Touya, que no momento já se encontrava estendido para ela.

- Estava com tanta saudade, meu amor...-ela falou beijando o rosto dele. - Você não sabe o quanto...

Touya se limitou a levantá-la no ar e colocá-la em sua cama. Com Kaho era assim... Nunca havia se deitado com uma mulher que lhe desse tanto prazer quanto ela... Kaho era um fogo que nunca se extinguirá. E certamente ela era uma das mulheres de sua vida... Embora nunca tenha falado isso para ninguém. A beijando com paixão, Touya soltou o laço que prendia os cabelos da mulher... "Deus como essa mulher é linda. Jugo que tamanha perfeição não existe..." - pensou beijando o pescoço dela.

- Como és linda. Kaho...- sussurrou beijando-a novamente com paixão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Sakura perguntou deixando a toalha cair no chão.

Aquela visão era horrível. A morte estava apontando para ela... e ela não tinha a quem recorrer. Lin iria matá-la... sabia que ia. Seus olhos estavam transfigurados... a aparência era de uma assassina que, com um passo em falso que

a sua vítima desse, iria atirar.

- Menina... o que eu disse para você hoje. - ela falou transtornada. - Eu falei que a mataria se me desobedecesse... e você vez mais do que isso. Por tal motivo, agora irá morrer.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha uma arma apontada para si... mas era a primeira que iria atira nela e sabia que desta fez seria o fim... Até que poderia ser uma salvação...

- Por favor, senhora Soo... Eu não fiz nada...

- Cale a boca! Aqui quem manda sou eu... E não você. - falou sorrindo falso. – Então, comece a rezar menina, pois seu fim está próximo...- concluiu gargalhando andado até ela.

- Vá embora! Kaho chegará a qualquer momento...

Lin sorriu, triunfante:

- Ela está muito ocupada com Touya no porão. - voltou a gargalhar como uma louca. Quanto mais chegava perto dela, mais Sakura tremia.

- Não é verdade...

- Ah, que pena tenho de você, senhorita...- ela falou cínica apertando sua face. - Seria uma ótima gueixa, mas seu futuro, ou melhor, você não quis isso...

Não suportando o olhar ameaçador da empregada, Sakura tentou fugir. Lin, era muito mais hábil e a agarrou pelo o braço.

- Você é perigosa garota...- a mulher falou sorrindo. - Não tenho mais tempo para ficar brincando com você. Chegou à hora da sua execução...- disse esbravejando, sacudindo-a e atirando-a na parede.

Sakura caiu e não ousou se levantar. Lin apontava para sua cabeça. A pistola estava pronta para disparar.

-A culpa disso tudo é sua! - ela gritou descontrolada. - Apenas seu Deus poderá salvá-la agora. - concluiu apertando o gatilho.

Um estopim surdo soou pelo quarto. Por um momento Sakura pensou que estava no céu... Seus olhos estavam fechados. A paz era tão grande, que já não escutava os gritos desesperados de Lin. Seria ali o céu...

- Encoste um dedo nela e lhe estouro os miolos, Lin. - era Shoran. - Desapareça daqui! - gritou.

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Lin completamente desarmada. Em cima de sua cabeça havia marcas de tiro na parede. Isso queria dizer que Shoran havia desviado os projéteis. E era ele, por sinal, que estava com as duas armas nas mãos... Ele por sinal estava lindo... mas aquela não era hora de pensar naquilo.

- Você me paga, garota...- sussurrou Lin ao transtornada, sair do quarto.

Sakura olhava atentamente para o jovem que, por algum motivo não parava de olhar para a janela. Ele estava nervoso e isso era visível. Talvez estava confuso que nem ela... que por um momento o odiava e por outro o amava.


	12. XIII Capítulo

"A quanto chega 

**A pena forte!**

**Pesa-me a vida,**

**Desejo a morte,"**

(Marília de Dirceu- Tomás Antônio Gonzaga )

**XII Capítulo **

Shoran ainda estava se recuperando do susto que fora ver Sakura sobre a mira da arma de Lin. Já até tinha uma idéia de que um dia isso viria a acontecer... Só não imaginava que viria a acontecer tão cedo. E muito menos imaginava que sua reação seria tão violenta... por um momento, pensou que não chegaria há tempo de salvar Sakura da morte... Naquele exato segundo pensou que iria matar Lin, e deveria ter feito isso, se fosse há duas semanas atrás talvez teria feito isso, mas agora que estava mudado, já não se sentia tão forte e capaz de matar quem quer que fosse. Mesmo que essa pessoa merecesse morrer...

- Desculpe-me... não foi minha intenção. - a voz trêmula de Sakura soou nas suas costa. - Eu...eu só acatei as ordens da senhorita Kaho...

Naquele momento sua vontade era de abraçá-la e dizer de que alguma forma...De que tudo que estava ocorrendo nada tinha haver com ela... que de agora em diante a protegeria. Mas jamais poderia fazer isso, pois estaria ferindo suas próprias regras... que era nunca se aproximar de mulher nenhuma... não uma mulher tão especial como ela, porém, senti-la ela tão perto o deixava terrivelmente desconcertado.

- Não foi culpa sua, senhorita Kinomoto. - falou com dificuldade, ainda de costas para ela. - Agora, por favor, se vista... não quero ser responsável pela sua nudez.

Ela nem havia percebido que estava nua. Nem ele mesmo havia dado conta disso... devido a seu estado emocional abalado por encontrá-la sendo maltratada por Lin. Mas agora, seria um idiota se não percebesse que ela estava nua. E seria um burro se não se sentisse atraído por aquele corpo.

- Com licença...- ela sussurrou envergonhada.

- Tenha toda, senhorita. - ele falou friamente escutando os passo apressado dela indo até o toalete.

Shoran sentia o coração reprimido... não sabia o que estava ocorrendo com ele. Sua vontade era fugir...sumir, mas não estaria fazendo a coisa certa com seu avô ou com Sakura.

- Droga, droga!... Por que tenho que sentir isso?...Era tão melhor quanto eu não sentia nada. - sussurrou virando para olhar para o quarto.

Sim, realmente aquele era o aposento que a garota merecia. Não um porão que há meses atrás haviam preparado... E que julgava que a noiva de Eriol merecia. Como fora tolo, antes não tivesse se envolvido nisso. Agora se via encantado por uma japonesa que, acima de tudo, era sua prisioneira.

Seu sentimento, no momento, pouco importavam. Aliás, seus sentimentos nunca importaram a ninguém... desde de pequeno a única coisa que lhe ensinaram fora a arte da luta, como matar e ficar passivo a situação. O único livro que havia decorado era o de estratégias... Seus conhecimentos não iam muito longe, para ele sempre fora matar ou morrer.

O silêncio do quarto estava o deixando irritado. O clima seco do lugar dificultava ainda mais seu raciocinio. 

- Como isso foi acontecer?...-sussurou dando as costas novamente. - Como irei ajudá-la se enm ao menos sou capaz de encará-la?

O cheiro de lavanda invadiu o ambiente tirando de vez a concentração de Shoran. Estava perdido... Ele, Shoran Li, um dos mais fortes guerreiros de toda a China...não era capaz de fitar uma mulher. Se um de seus inimigos ficasse sabendo disso, certamente ficaria surpreso, como ele estava no momento.

- Posso saber o que o senhor quer comigo? - ela perguntou timidamente.

Temeroso como a muito não se sentia, Shoran virou-se para ela. Não era a hora para ter medo de uma mulher, como Lady Sakura... ou muito menos ficar impressionado com a pessoa dela. Mas não pôde deixar de achá-la bonita... Aliás, estava linda com as roupas emprestada de Kaho.

"Por que tu és tão pura e bonita? Seria muito melhor se fosse fria e feia... você me pouparia muita dor de cabeça". – Pensou, notando o contraste entre a beleza do vestido típico chinês e a beleza quase ocidental da jovem. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e batiam até a cintura... os olhos cor de esmeralda já não tinha o mesmo brilho, mas não deixavam de ser bonitos, além de se confundirem com o verde do vestido. Mas o que mais chamou atenção foi o crucifixo que ela tinha no pescoço... Ele não pôde deixar de repudiar aquele ato ou ela era muito burra, ou queria ser morta. Se alguém a visse com aquele objeto ela certamente seria morta.

- Menina, eu já falei para você não provocar ninguém. - Shoran disse tentando não parecer muito afetado pela a beleza da garota.

- Mas eu não provoquei...

- Sh, Sh... É minha vez de falar... e quando falo, espero que você abaixe a cabeça, pois não preciso escutar a sua defesa agora. - ele falou duro, num tom áspero e cortante

Sakura engoliu seco. Odiava ter que abaixar a cabeça, quando na verdade queria falar... dar a sua opinião, contar sua parte da história. Não fizera nada para ser atacada por Lin, mas ele não estava disposto a escutar a "sua verdade". Aliás, o que o levaria acreditar em uma cristã como ela?... No momento, ele devia estar com vontade de matá-la e não de escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Senhorita, eu não estou disposto a agüentar esses olhos acusadores. - Shoran disse sorrindo cinicamente.

Shoran não estava agüentando a força daquele olhar. Eles transmitiam tanto dor e decepção que, a qualquer momento o obrigariam a cometer alguma loucura... No momento, sentia-se um dos piores homens do mundo por estar magoando a única mulher... que um dia fora importante em sua vida.

- Como o senhor quer que eu te encare? - pergunto cínica. - Sorrindo, feliz com o meu seqüestro?...

De repente, Sakura deu as costas para ele, o medo que sentia de Shoran era imenso, maior do que tudo. No momento, ela sabia que ele era seu único aliado ou o seu pior inimigo... não sabia o motivo que a levava a confiar tanto nele, mesmo sendo ele o seu seqüestrador. Talvez o seu amor havia deixado-a cega; nervosa, Sakura observou a paisagem gótica da região... ali não havia nenhuma flor ou cor. O negro era a cor que predominava, mas nem a paisagem deprimente conseguiu desfiar sua atenção de Shoran, tudo o que via era a imagem atordoante de Shoran, olhando cinicamente com aqueles olhos chocolates para ela.

"Você não está bem, Sakura"- pensou para si mesma, ao se dar conta do quanto aquele homem a estava afetando. "Ele não é o garoto tímido que você conheceu há dias atrás. Agora ele é um terrorista, que pelo visto, não gostava nem um pouco de você". O mais engraçado era que há uma semana atrás havia poupado a vida dele... Antes tivesse deixado sir. David matá-lo. Talvez, a essa hora ela não estivesse ali, sofrendo com toda a insegurança que a situação a levava a sentir.

- Para mim, pouco me importa a forma com que a senhorita me olha. - ele falou num tom irônico.

- Então, por que me ameaçou?

- Eu não te ameacei, senhorita. - disse irado. - Apenas me expressei mal. Na verdade aqui você deve ficar quieta... pouco me importa se está satisfeita ou não.

- Então posso saber o motivo de sua presença aqui? - perguntou intrigada.

Como ele poderia responder, se nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de sua presença ali. A vontade de sentir o cheiro familiar e reconfortante dela o fizera ir até aquele local. E graças a isso tinha lhe poupado à vida.

- Sim, eu vim saber se precisar de algo. - ele falou temeroso, deixando pela primeira vez transpassar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela voz. - Deve estar com fome... e eu posso trazer algo para comer.

Por um momento jurou ter escutado algum sentimento na voz dele... talvez arrependimento, mas foi por um milésimo de segundo, que não fora capaz de distinguir. Devia estar cansada e isso a fizera escutar demais... Shoran Li não tinha sentimentos, era tão frio e cruel como Otelo ao matar a mulher amada.

- É muito engraçado. - disse irônica, sem temer a reação do jovem. - Não seria mais fácil me deixar morrer de fome... Garanto que vocês ficariam muito satisfeito ao ver o sofrimento de uma cristã a beira da morte, implorando por água ou comida.

Ela estava certa, seria mais fácil deixá-la passar fome, mas seu avô não concordaria com sua atitude, Tshao Li parecia muito ligado aquela jovem. Seu senhor poderia ter se encantado com a beleza da garota... e agora estava pensando em fazer dela sua amante. Shoran sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho de cólera... nunca, nunca iria deixar aquele homem toca num fio de cabelo dela, pois antes o mataria... destruiria qualquer homem que tentasse se aproximar dela.

- Senhorita não brinque com fogo...- Shoran falou impaciente. - Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la e não para deixá-la morrer de sede ou fome, eu não sou seu noivo...

- Estranho senhor, pois eu não vejo diferença nenhuma entre os dois.

Ela estava tirando-o do sério. Era o cúmulo compará-lo com Eriol... nunca havia matado ninguém por prazer, como aquele desgraçado vinha fazendo com seu povo. O grupo, antes de tudo, tinha uma causa justa e jamais deixaria quem quer que fosse, desmerecer isso... mesmo que essa pessoa fosse muito importante para ele.

- Não me compare com seu noivo, senhorita Kinomoto. - ele falou se aproximando dela. - Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre o almirante Eriol Hiragisawa.

- E o que deveria saber sobre ele? Que ele é responsável pela morte de milhares de pessoa ou que ele, entre todos os ingleses, é o que mais amedronta você? Isso eu já sabia...- falou completamente descontrolada.- Eu já sabia também, que sua atitude racional e mesquinha de me oferecer migalhas do que _vocês _comem, não é muito diferente da atitude fria e distante de Eriol.

Ele merecia ouvir todas aquela palavras frias e cortantes, sabia que não era diferente de Eriol, mas aquela era a primeira vez que alguém falava isso para ele. Por um momento, achou que iria perder o controle e bater na jovem, mas o olhar frio dela o fez mudar de atitude.

- Pense bem antes de falar, mulher, pois não hesitarei em corta esse pescoço lindo. - ele falou pegando ela pelo braço. - Nós, o Yijetuan, odiamos tudo o que sua religião prega... Mas nosso único ideal expulsar os bárbaros de nossa terra., não queremos mais a degradação de nossos templos ou a morte de mais algum irmão... Eu não quero que nenhuma criança chinesa fique órfã... assim como eu.

Sakura ficou pálida. Tinha perdido todo e qualquer tipo de controle... e havia falado demais, ele agora estava transtornado... e tudo por sua causa. O coitado, devia ter sofrido horrores quando criança, mas isso não dava-lhe o direito de cometer babares... assim como Eriol, não era um anjo, como havia deixado transparecer.

- Eu… eu sinto muito por você. - Sakura disse cabisbaixa, evitando encará-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e sentir-se protegida e amparada.

- O quê? Você não sente o mínimo que eu senti ao ver meu pai morto na minha frente. - ele respondeu apertando mais os braços dela, deixando vergões na pela da jovem. - Você sempre teve tudo... nunca foi exposta aos horrores de uma guerra... você não sabe o que é chorar sangue, toda a vez que um amigo morre ou sua irmã é humilhada na rua por algum soldado inglês. Você não sabe o que é passar fome, pois as suas terras não foram confiscadas pelo o governo inglês. Sakura você não sabe de nada...

- Você está me machucando... por favor, me solte. - ela falou com os olhos lagrimejando.

Shoran não a soltou, apenas diminuiu a pressão nos braços dela. Ela nada tinha haver com o seu ódio por ingleses... ela, assim como ele, nunca tinha feito nada para provocar isso e, ela entre todos, era quem mais tinha motivo para se revoltar, pois nem uma explicação lógica havia sido tido.

- Se a senhorita não que se machucar, então não me provoque. - ele falou aproximando mais ainda dela.

Contemplavam-se, como que atraídos por um forte magnetismo. Naquele momento, Eriol ou Yijetuan não existiam. Apenas os dois eram importantes... nenhuma palavra seria mais apropriadamente dita naquele momento, além de que, ambos estavam irremediavelmente hipnotizados um pelo outro.

- Eu já lhe disse que você é muito bonita? - Shoran sussurrou.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ergueu a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo. Já não tinha o mesmo olhar de ódio e repulsa... nos seus olhos agora havia paixão. Sentia tentada a beijá-lo, mas não seria atitude digna de uma dama naquele situação...

- Por quê...? Por quê tenho que passar por isso...- ela sussurrou olhando diretamente para ele.

Desejava-a como nunca desejara ninguém antes, mas era impossível se envolver com ela... e de forma nenhuma queria usá-la como um passatempo, era inútil se iludir. Além do mais, nunca fora muito bom para se enganar, com ele as coisas eram transparentes. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, Sakura regressaria a seu país e ele... bem, ele seria preso ou morto. Talvez com sorte, conseguiria fugir para as Filipinas e lá conseguir dupla nacionalidade.

A abraçou com força e, em seguida, depositou-lhe um beijo terno na testa.

- Você estava na hora certa, no lugar errado, Sakura. - ele sussurrou voltando encará-la.- E não adianta sofrer, pois nada mudará o que de fato aconteceu.

Naquele momento ela tinha certeza de que ele jamais a machucaria e, se um dia viesse a cometer algo contra ela, certamente não seria porque de fato queria, mas sim por seu senso de companheirismo com o grupo. Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida... se ainda podia ou não confiar nele? Por um momento, jurou que vira o sentimento de piedade em seus olhos, mas por outro havia escutado palavras duras e frias. Preferia ficar com um pé atrás com relação a ele... nunca saberia o quanto ele poderia magoá-la ou feri-la.

- Eu... só queria um pouco de paz. E aonde fui me meter, Meu Deus! - ela sussurrou deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Odiava vê-la chorando. Se fosse outra mulher certamente a trancaria ali e a deixaria verte um rio de lágrimas, pois isso não o afetaria. Mas, com Sakura as coisas eram diferentes, pois quanto mais ela chorava mais seu coração doía e sua mente o culpava. As lágrimas dela tinha o efeito de milhares de tiros em seu coração.

- Por favor, pare de chorar... suas lágrimas não servirão de nada, apenas irão inchar seu rosto... e deixar seus lindos olhos vermelhos.- disse por fim, sentindo que estava cometendo um erro grave. No momento ele era um ser humano... um homem que odiava ver a mulher amada sofrer.

No momento, queria deitá-la naquela cama e fazer dela _sua mulher_... sim, _sua_ e de mais ninguém. Sabia que enfrentaria a imperatriz ou qualquer santo para ficar com ela e, mesmo sabendo que seus pensamentos era infundados e inúteis... não pôde deixar de senti-los, pois agora, antes de ser um rebelde, era um ser humano dotado de fraquezas e defeitos.

- Eu...

- Shhhh... não quero mais nenhuma palavra de auto flagelação saída de sua linda boca, senhorita Kinomoto.-ele falou interrompendo-a, apertando o rosto dela entre as mãos. - Eu... eu não devia estar aqui.

O contato das mãos dele sobre o seu rosto a estava enlouquecendo, desejava-o com ardor... se ele não a beijasse naquele momento, iria enlouquecer. Se odiava por ser tão fraca, mas agora nada a faria mais feliz do que um beijo do primeiro homem que a fizera pensar em amor.

- Devo estar maluco, mas se não a beijar agora, acho que enlouquecerei. - ele sussurrou, pousando os lábios nas testa dela. - Seu desejo estava deixando-o louco... passando os olhos na face dela em seguida parou nos lábios carnudos dela.

- Nós não...- ela disse fascinada pelos olhos castanhos dele. - Por favor, saia do meu quarto...- pediu, num resto de lucidez que ainda tinha.

- Não sei se sou capaz...- ele falou sorrindo, beijando o rosto dela.- A senhorita é uma bruxa...lentamente, ele aproximou os lábios dos dela.

- Você é minha bruxa...-ele sussurrou arrebatando os lábios virgens dela.

No começo o beijo foi terno, como Sakura havia sonhado ser seu primeiro beijo, mas com o tempo, Shoran aprofundou o beijou transformando em arrebato de paixão e loucura. Por um momento pensou que não seria capaz de reagir a tamanha paixão ou ternura... estar com ele era como estar no céu. Mas aquilo não era certo... ele era seu seqüestrador e, em hipótese alguma, seu amante.

- Não... não isso não é certo! - gritou ela escapando dos braços dele.

Shoran olhou atordoado para jovem, num momento ela estava correspondendo a seus beijos, no outro ela o estava mandando embora. Era tudo confuso, mas era verdade de que aquele fora o melhor beijo de todo sua vida. Nunca havia se sentido tão completo, com um simples contado físico, como havia sentido no momento em que os doces lábios dela entraram em contato com os seus.

- Menina... Você sabe como endoidecer um homem. - Shoran concluiu satisfeito andando até a porta. - Bem, agora eu vou buscar _Dim sum_.- disse saindo do quarto sorrindo.

Sakura sentiu a face ficar rubra de prazer e ódio. Não queria de forma alguma ser tratada como mero objeto por aquele... aquele bárbaro. Ninguém podia ter a dimensão do ódio que sentia por si mesma por ter sido tão fraca, mas no que dependesse dela, nunca, nunca mais iria ser tocada por aquele homem.

- Quero saber almirante! Onde está minha filha? - Fujitaka falou extremamente violento. - Eu ouvi boatos...

Fujitaka estava desesperado. Ao viajar durante horas sem fio, ouvira boatos de que o almirante Eriol Hiragisawa havia sido atacado por uma força rebelde e sua tropa havia sido aniquilada... ninguém sabia quantos haviam morrido. Mas a sensação de sua filha estava envolvida nesse confronto, não saía de sua cabeça. Nadeshiko durante horas tentara consolá-lo dizendo palavras de carinho, mas ela nunca mentia, e ele sabia que sua esposa também estava preocupada. Agora estava ali, frente a frente com o homem que escolhera para filha, e sabia que não tinha feito a melhor escolha, pois lorde Eriol era frio.

- Desde de quando um senhor idôneo, acredita em boatos de pessoas que não tem o que fazer? - Eriol falou cínico sorrindo indolente. - Sakura está em Cantão com senhorita Tomoyo.

Eriol tinha motivos fortes para mentir. Ele tinha planos de se casar com Sakura, ainda que fosse libertada... Na verdade o dinheiro dos Kinomotos seria muito útil para ele e sua causa. Tomoyo estava escondida num vilarejo ao sul de Cantão, e lá ficaria até que Fujitaka e sua esposa partissem dali e por hipótese nenhuma deixaria a informação do seqüestro de Sakura vazar.

- Mas por quê o senhor as mandou para tão longe? Não seria melhor e mais seguro deixar minha filha aqui? -Nadeshiko perguntou nervosa.

Alguma coisa era obscura naquele homem que a fazia desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções. Seu extinto maternal avisava-a de que sua filha estava correndo risco de vida, e o pior de tudo que não podia fazer nada... a não ser rezar.

- Uma norma de segurança, não é seguro manter duas damas aqui em Pequim. - Eriol falou convincente. -agora meu sogro, porque não vai descansar com sua senhora em um de meus aposentos? May, uma das minhas criadas, irá te mostrar o caminho. - concluiu chamando a criada.

Fujitaka assentiu cansado. Depois de doze horas de viagem... nada seria melhor do que um bom banho e uma cama quente. Lorde Eriol era de confiança da rainha mãe e jamais mentiria para ele. Assim que tivesse descansado, iria propor a Nadeshiko uma viagem a Cantão... Queria abraçar a filha e perguntar se ela estava realmente feliz com aquela situação.


	13. XIII Capítulo

**_"_Bem-aventurado vós que agora **

**tendes fome, porque sereis fartos.**

**Bem-aventurados vós que agora chorais,**

**Porque haveis de rir." **

_(Lucas, 6:21-22)_****

**__**

**                                                                           XIII Capítulo****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-Como minha irmã está?-perguntou Touya aconchegando Kaho em seus braços.-Sakura, sempre foi uma menina frágil... Temo que ela esteja em pânico.

Kaho olhava para porta. Em toda a sua vida estivera ali... Mesmo estando em Cantão, ou em Hong Kong com seu amo. Seu coração estava com Touya, mas não podia passar por cima de seus deveres com o seu mestre. Sakura estaria segura com ela, e em pouco tempo estaria em um lugar melhor do que aquele, aonde certamente a garota não seria humilhada.

-Touya... não me peça isso.-ela falou escondendo o rosto no tórax dele.-...Eu não posso...

-Como assim, Kaho?-perguntou intrigado.-Ela é minha irmã...

-Eu sei, mas... a única coisa que posso falar é que ela está bem agora.-ela revelou triste.-Infelizmente é só isso que posso lhe informar.

As palavras dela soaram um tanto falsas ao seu ouvido. No íntimo sentia que Sakura não estava bem, e que precisava muito de sua ajuda. Mas pouco ele realmente podia fazer para ajudá-la.Estava ali preso a uma missão que o obrigava a permanecer em alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Kaho...Olhe para mim.-ele pediu suplicante erguendo ela.-Eu sei que você deve muito a aquele terrorista... Mas também sei que ele é um assassino.

-Não fale assim de Tshao.-ela falou se desvencilhando dos braços pesados de Touya.

Touya sentiu o sangue ferver. Sempre brigava com Kaho por causa daquele homem. Tinha que admitir que morria de ciúmes dela, mas o que não admitia era que ela o defendesse na sua frente. 

-Eu falo o que quero desse homem.-Touya disse levantando-se da pequena cama.-Para mim ele não passa de um verme...

Kaho sentiu uma grande tristeza. Sempre que ambos brigavam quem mais saía machucado era ela. Não gostava do modo que Touya tratava Tshao, e muito menos admitia que ele a tratasse como uma vagabunda, pois achava que ela era amante do decrépito velho... Na verdade ela era mais do que uma amante poderia vim a ser... ela era a filha bastarda de Tshao com uma gueixa. Durante anos vivera nas margens da prostituição, nas ruas sujas de Hong Kong... Até que bondosamente Tshao a reconhecera e a partir dali sua vida dera uma guinada.

-Não fale assim dele...-Kaho sussurrou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Sempre era assim com Kaho. O assunto mais delicado sempre envolvia aquele homem... E ele o odiava por isso... por sua fraqueza... Pelo o respeito que a única mulher que um dia viera amar sentia por Tshao Li. 

-Por que não devo falar assim dele?-perguntou ele com o orgulho ferido, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dela.

Kaho sentiu-se de repente oprimida pela força de Touya, quanto mais ele chegava perto mais tinha a sensação de que aquilo não iria acabar bem. O amava, mas em hipótese alguma podia revelar isso... Ainda devia muito a Tshao, ele era seu pai... E Touya não passava de um mero espião, e que tinha um plano de executá-lo.

-Por favor, Touya...-ela falou sentindo as mãos de Touya em seus braços.

-Me fale, Kaho...-ele falou cínico segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.-Por que você defende tanto aquele homem? 

"Touya... se você soubesse o quanto Tshao é justo...", Kaho pensou triste ao sentir a mão calejada dele sobre seu rosto. "Se não fosse ele, há essa hora sua irmã estaria morta...".

-Tshao é uma boa pessoa...-falou temerosa pela reação dele.-Ele foi o único que me estendeu a mão quando estava na sarjeta...

Os olhos dele apresentaram uma tonalidade escura, o que era muito diferente do normal. Ele nunca fora agressivo com ela, mas daquela vez temia que ele perdesse o controle. 

-Uma boa pessoa...-resmungou ele com um sorriso enigmático.-...uma boa pessoa, minha querida Kaho,uma boa pessoa não assassina uma criança à sangue frio...Um homem digno não espanca até a morte um padre durante a guerra do ópio. Uma boa pessoa minha digníssima dama não seqüestra uma mulher inocente por vingança. Então, por favor, não venha com hipocrisia para cima de mim.-concluiu apertando o rosto dela.-Na minha sincera opinião... para mim a senhorita não passa de uma concubina dele...

Kaho sentiu o sangue ferver. Ninguém no mundo tinha o direito de falar assim com ela... e não seria agora que admitiria isso. Em toda a sua vida tivera que lutar... sua  vida nunca havia sido imaculada, ao contrário sempre teve obstáculos na vida...Fora de tudo, de secretária de um padre até traficante de ópio. Não fizera isso por que queria, mas sim porque era necessário... Pois era muito bonito viver de idéias, mas quando a luz apagava o que doía era o estômago. 

-Não fale isso de mim, garoto...-disse descontrolada acertando um tapa na cara dele.-Não é porque deitei com você que dou o direito do senhor falar assim comigo.

Touya passou a mão no rosto. Não podia deixar de achar engraçado aquela situação, pois nunca uma mulher ousou bater em seu rosto... nem mesmo sua mãe. Aliás, Nadeshiko não seria capaz de matar nem uma mosca quanto mais bater em um ser humano. Ao contrário do que muito imaginava ele tinha muita falta da família, e estar com sua irmã correndo perigo só fizera perceber o quanto tinha sido tolo de abandonar sua única referência tão cedo.

-Nunca imaginei que a senhorita pudesse ser tão brava...-ele falou sorrindo.-Bem, minha dama o seu ataque de pudor não me convenceu...

Kaho estava ofegante... Queria gritar para ele que não tinha nada haver, que Tshao era seu pai. E que por obra do destino havia o encontrado... queria revelar que o amava e que Sakura estaria protegida ao lado dela. Embora, tinha uma impressão que Shoran cuidaria disso para ela.

-Para mim, Kaho... Você não passa de uma vadia que satisfaz Tshao na cama.-Touya disse a abraçando.

-Me solta!-Kaho disse triste, e cansada de se defender.-Suas acusações são infundadas, e por isso Touya...não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui... Mas irei satisfazer uma curiosidade sua, pois se tem uma coisa que não sou é falsa e mentirosa...-concluiu abrindo a porta.-Sakura está de partida para a Muralha de Tártara.-sem esperar resposta saiu batendo a porta.

Touya ficou ali parado no meio do quarto. Sentindo a fragrância de magnólia de Kaho se distanciar no corredor. Por um momento um leve arrependimento bateu em seu ser, e quase se deixou levar por ele, mas seu segundo sentido mandou ele ficar ali. Era melhor que seu relacionamento com Kaho ficasse por apenas algumas horas de prazer... Ambos eram muito diferentes, além dele, Kaho era muito misteriosa. E manter um relacionamento naquele momento tenso seria burrice. 

Tinha muita dor de cabeça... E agora que importava era o bem estar de Sakura. Hoje iria sair da Taverna e atravessaria a tubulação do esgoto de Pequim. Um trajeto um tanto perigoso, mas era o único meio de passar informação para a sua base. Seria naquela noite... À noite em que a imperatriz começaria uma guerra.

                                                             **~*~*~*~**

Tinha um trecho do alcorão que dizia a seguinte frase: _"Só Deus e eu mesmo podemos saber o que se passa em meu coração"._Por um certo tempo nunca havia entendido o sentido daquela terma frase, mas agora conhecia muito bem... Naquele momento só Deus e ela compreendiam o sentido de sua vida... era a única a saber o que se passava em seu coração. 

Sakura estava sentada de frente para janela. Depois da saída de Shoran um mar de sensações conflitantes tomaram seu coração... Naquele momento o que mais temia era perder o controle e revelar para o jovem chinês que o amava. Mas ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, ainda sentia o lábio dele sobre o seu. E jamais poderia negar que o amava... isso estava escrito em seu olhos, em seus gestos... Ele estava escrito na história.

"Eu o amo... Meu deus, porque tu me machucaste... Seria tão fácil matá-la", pensou triste. Pois sabia que amar Shoran era morrer aos poucos. Era naquela hora que mais sentia falta da família.

-Olá, minha querida prisioneira.-a voz envelhecida de uma mulher murmurou ao seu lado.-Meu sobrinho me disse o que Lin fez a ti... Não sabes o quanto lamento.

Sakura virou lentamente para a velha senhora. Era a mesma que no dia anterior havia lido sua sorte... o nome dela Wei Tsi.

 _"Minha jovem, sua vida está numa encruzilhada. -falou finalmente limpando a garganta. -Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com estrela tão forte. Você é boa e muito pura. E isso irá fazê-la sofrer. Eu vi que há dois homens em sua vida. Ambos estão passando por momentos difíceis. -ela disse. -Um nesse momento chora a perda de um grande amigo. Um irá te amar como nunca,e o outro irá te odiar com todas as forças"._

Sim, era ela...só podia ser a senhora que descobrira a catástrofe que havia virado sua vida. Mas agora aquelas palavras não tinham mais sentido, pois na certa aquela senhora já sabia que estava para ser seqüestrada. Aliás, ali todos havia feito parte do complô contra Eriol.

-Sei o que deve estar pensando, mas dou a minha palavra de que nada sabia do seu seqüestro... e se soubesse certamente nada poderia fazer, pois já estava escrito que isso iria ocorrer.-Wei falou sentando-se ao lado dela.-Você, minha jovem... ainda vai sofrer muito, mas um dia você terá sua devida recompensa...

-Você me odeia também?-Sakura perguntou querendo descobrir as verdadeiras intenções daquela senhora.

-Por quê te odiaria?-ela perguntou sorrindo encarando-a nos olhos.- Você tem um lindo brilho em seus olhos... você me traz uma paz tão boa.

Sakura sabia que a senhora não estava mentindo. Na verdade ela confiava tanto naquela mulher... que  a assustava.

-O que te afliges?-ela perguntou percebendo a confusão que a jovem sentia.-Sei que o motivo dessa tristeza tem um nome... e esse nome é amor.-Wei percebeu a face da garota empalidecer e aos poucos ficar vermelha.-Deve sentir muita a falta de seu noivo?

Aquela senhora além de praticar clarividência lia o pensamento. Isso a fez sentir tão desprotegida, mas não poderia nunca admitir que amava o neto dela, mas mentir talvez não seria a solução... 

-S-sim, Eriol me faz bastante falta...-Sakura gaguejou nervosa.

-Será...?-ela perguntou.-Não senti firmeza em suas palavras.

Como queria abrir o seu coração com ela, mas lhe faltava coragem... E isso lhe fazia uma grande falta. Talvez melhor fosse revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. A dor... talvez a dor seria menor.

-É meu sobrinho? É ele que te deixa confusa?!-perguntou Wei compreensiva.

Já não tinha motivo para mentir. Ela já havia descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Quem sabe ela não aliviasse sua alma e a culpa por amar alguém que além de ser seu inimigo... não era seu noivo. O homem que Deus e seu pai havia escolhido para ela.

-Sim, Shoran mexe muito comigo... 

-E isso a assusta, não?-ela falou sorrindo.

-Sim... nunca senti isso antes.-ela falou vermelha.

-Meu sobrinho sofreu muito.-Wei falou sorrindo.-Mas... um grande amor pode ter o poder de mudar o triste destino que o cerca.

Sakura sentiu a mão da senhora apertar sua frágil mão. Como se a preparasse pelo que teria que passar, como se isso aliviasse um pouco sua alma. 

-Eu sei.-ela falou.Levantou-se.-Eu temo os meus sentimentos... no fundo sei que terei que passar por muitas provações.

-Nunca se esqueça que depois da tempestade vem a bonança.-ela falou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.-Nunca desista dele... por mais que meu sobrinho te machuque, nunca o abandone, pois eu sinto que ele precisa muito de você.

Wei Tsi era boa com parábola. Sua frase era tão enigmática como a sua pessoa, os seus olhos transpareciam uma verdade tão límpida de sentimentos, o que era a contraposição de suas palavras. Pois ela nunca abandonaria Shoran, mas ele certamente esqueceria dela...Isso era óbvio.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso...-sussurrou triste.

-Sakura, minha vida sempre foi um livro... me casei com doze anos, e na sua idade meu primeiro filho já estava praticamente entrando na puberdade. Por isso sei o que falo.-ela disse indo até a porta.-Não preciso usar meus dons como vidente para saber que o seu destino está entrelaçado com o de meu sobrinho. E rezo para Buda todos os dias para que ilumine o coração e o caminho dele, e que ele perceba logo que sua única salvação é você.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, ou menos, mas...Do destino ninguém escapa, ele é como uma espada afiada, que consiste em dois gumes: Um é como uma pluma, ou o vento que acaricia sua face. A outra é uma faca bem afiada que corta tudo o que vê pela frente...-ela falou sorrindo.-Então aceite logo que você o ama, e lute com todas as suas forças por esse amor.-concluiu ela.-Bem, agora tenho que ir. Por favor, não hesite em me chamar quando precisar de algo.-disse fechando a porta.

Sakura sorrindo voltou a se sentar na frente da janela. Wei havia falado tudo o que precisava ouvir... Talvez estivesse certa em incentivá-la a lutar por seu amor, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia estar equivocada. Não seria bom para ela se abrir nesse momento com Shoran... Ele era frio e duro, seria suicídio falar o que sentia. Poderia aos poucos se aproximar dele. Talvez essa tática desse certo... talvez não desse em nada.

                                                               **~*~*~*~*~**

A sua vida era uma eterna luta... Mesmo nas poucas horas de sono tinha sonhos assustadores no qual sempre estava pronto para matar ou morrer. Aos sete anos fora lhe ensinado as artes de defesa, aos oito já era um grande atirador... aos dez já tinha força para manipular uma espada com perfeição. Aos quinze lutara ao lado do pai, e o vira ser cruelmente assassinado. A partir dali sua vida degringolava...Naquele mesmo ano lutara em três rebeliões, e fizera algum trabalho como mercenário. Mas nada se comparava como agora. 

Shoran se sentia um verdadeiro idiota por estar carregando uma bandeja. Isso era típico das criadas e não dele que ali era o líder. Se Chao o visse naquele estado certamente ficaria por um ano dando risada da sua cara.

-Senhor Li...-a voz feminina o chamou.-O amo pediu que estivesse o mais rápido possível no aposento dele.

O que Tshao queria agora? Anunciar que havia mudado de planos mais uma vez... Que agora queria que o mundo e os cristãos fossem poupados, ou que iria libertar Sakura. Era bem óbvio que não seria esse o assunto que ele queria falar. Mas seu avô teria que esperar, pois Sakura naquele momento era mais importante.

-Fale que daqui a dez minutos estarei lá.-ordenou autoritário.

-Mas senhor...ele disse que era urgente...-ela falou abaixando a cabeça submissa.-O que falo para o amo Tshao

-Diga apenas que estou cuidando da senhorita Kinomoto.-ele falou seco não admitindo que a mulher lhe direcionasse a palavra novamente.

-Certo, com licença meu senhor.-disse ela indo para os aposentos de Tshao.

Shoran respirou fundo ao se deparar com a porta do quarto de Kaho. Há horas atrás passara pela aquela porta que nem um doido, pois havia escutado as vozes alteradas de Lin com Sakura. Nunca pensara que poderia sentir tamanho desespero. Agora ele estava ali... parado que nem um idiota, com medo de uma mulher...

"Droga... Droga, porque ela tem que mexer tanto com os meus sentimentos?", perguntou para si mesmo abrindo a porta. 

-Aqui está seu...-ele não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois ao deparar-se com a imagem quase angelical de Sakura parada na janela havia feito ele perder completamente o fôlego. Temendo perder o controle por completo Shoran deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa.-Seu desjejum... espero que goste.

Sakura olhou para ele com desdém. Era óbvio que no momento ela o queria bem longe dali. Pensou ele odiando sentir-se incomodado com aquilo. Ele nunca havia se importado com isso até então.

-Obrigada, mas não estou com fome.

-Sakura, não se comporte como uma menina caprichosa e mimada, pois isso só ira conspirar contra você mesma.-ele falou hostil. Além de bastante confuso.-Aqui nesse lugar garanto que ninguém passará a mão nessa sua cabecinha dura...

-Olha aqui, senhor...-ela falou irritada-Não estou com vontade nenhuma de comer, estou deprimida e chateada. E qualquer coisa que entre no meu estômago nesse momento me fará mal... Se o senhor tem um mínimo de consideração com a minha pessoa não me obrigue a comer isso. 

Shoran quis abraçá-la. Mas seu primeiro impulso foi querer esganar aquele lindo pescoço, e assim colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça oca. Pois se queria que ela comesse era para o seu bem... e nada mais do que aquilo.  A prudência e a lealdade para com os amigos o fizeram ter uma reação agressiva.

-Se você deseja viver, querida menina é melhor seguir à risca as minhas ordens. Até que tenho paciência com a senhorita, pois se fosse outra pessoa a essa hora estaria dormindo por toda a eternidade.-ele falou erguendo o rosto dela.-Espero que quando voltar esse prato esteja limpo... e a senhorita bem alimentada.

Ela era linda, ainda mais nervosa e querendo matá-lo. Mas obrigá-la comer era o certo. Desde que ela chegara ali estava perdendo quilos à olhos vivos. Temia que ela pudesse ficar doente, e ele nada pudesse fazer por ela.

-Irei comer... espero que esteja satisfeito agora.-Sakura retrucou com ironia.

-Não adianta fazer chantagem comigo princesa, pois eu não sou seu pai, ou o idiota de seu noivo.-ele falou sorrindo.-Não conseguirá nada com isso.

Indignada com a grosseria de Shoran, Sakura o fuzilou com os olhos verdes... já vermelhos de raiva. Não ousou falar nada... ficou ali vendo ele abrir a porta. 

-Ah já estava me esquecendo.-ele falou voltando a entrar no quarto, mas em sua mão havia um livro.-Eu peguei esse livro no seu quarto na mansão... achei interessante trazê-lo para você se distrair.

Sakura não acreditou quando viu que o livro na verdade era a bíblia. Shoran se importava com ela, o que não deixava de ser irônico. Mas isso a aliviou um pouco. Terei um consolo em fim... lendo a bíblia teria Deus mais ao lado dela.

-Obrigada...-agradeceu abrindo o livro sagrado.-muito obrigada mesmo...

-Não foi nada.-ele falou se distanciando novamente. Não querendo ficar muito ao lado dela.-Uma vez você me falou que queria que eu fosse ao inferno... se lembra?

-Eu...

-Shh, só queria dizer que você estava certa.-ele falou já saindo do quarto.-Mas só tem um detalhe que a senhorita não sabe... Eu já estou lá... desde o momento que conheci você.-ele não esperou uma reposta fechou a porta com força deixando Sakura sem palavras.

Havia uma alegria imensa em seu coração. Shoran também se sentia incomodado com a presença dela ali... Mesmo ele sendo um grosso, arrogante e pretensioso ele também se sentia incomodado com ela.

"Palavras e gestos duros apenas farão com que eu tome cuidado com o que sinto por você.", ela pensou triste sabendo que aquele pensamento era verdadeiro. Tinha que tomar cuidado com os seus sentimentos por Shoran... Eles poderiam machucá-la seriamente. Mas não podia mais evitar o inevitável. Amava Shoran... e lutaria por seu amor com ele.

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá!!!!!

Esse capítulo foi duramente influenciado pela a obra de **Kahlil Gibran, **eu li as cartas de amor que ele deixou para sua amada Mary. E algumas citações desse capítulo saíram desse livro (espero que não venha processo em cima de mim por isso, por favor.). Ele escreveu os **Profetas**, eu também adorei esse livro. Ele realmente foi um ótimo escritor. Me fez entender a minha melancolia. Pois também só escrevo quando não estou bem. Em pensar que ganhei esse livro de um amigo. 

**Fatos históricos: **_Bem, eu usei um fato impressionante nesse capítulo. Eu fique surpresa em saber que ao sitiar Pequim, os ingleses foram obrigados a praticamente andarem na tubulação de esgoto para conseguir munição e comida. Pois eles ficaram isolados... Tanto que no celeiro que tinha nos jardins da embaixada Britânica todos os cavalos foram sacrificados. Pois havia chegado o momento em que não tinha mais para onde correr. Muitos morreram de fome, sede e doença que se espelharam pelo complexo de embaixadas. _

Beijinhos a todos que me deixaram reviews:

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: **_Olá Erika  fiquei imensamente feliz que tenha gostado. É verdade tanto o pai como há mãe de Sakura ainda iram sofrer muito. Sakura e Shoran então não é bom nem falar. Eu adoro receber sua opinião. Bjos!!!!_

**Anaisa: **_Eu estou bem, ainda mais agora que estou livre das minhas obrigações escolares.Dois meses sem se preocupar com nada, só no bem em bom. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado. E faço essa fic para agradar vocês. Bjos!!!_

**Rê_Chan: **Oi Renata!! Que bom que acho legal a cena do beijo. Realmente Shoran e o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mortal. Eu se fosse Sakura não deixaria Shoran escapar nunca. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Serenite: **_Realmente eles estão "entre a cruz e a espada". ^ ^ Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse capítulo._

**Sakura 14: **_Olá Lina!!! Minha professora é a mulher mais mal amada do mundo. Ela é amarga nunca se viu tira ponto de mim, mas deixar ela... Um dia ela vai se arrepender.Um beijo Lina.  _ 

**Jenny-Ci: **_Olá amiga!!! Até que fim saiu à cena do beijo! Também estou adorando sua fic... Ela é minha fonte de inspiração. Continue assim. Bjos!!! _

**Suu-Chan: **_Que bom que gostou do capítulo retrasado. Estou ainda mais que tenha gostado da cena do beijo, realmente ficou bonita. Não vejo a hora de tc com você novamente. Um abraço!!!_

**Nina-Kinomotoli: **_Oi amiga!!! 1000000 de vezes obrigados pelas suas reviews. Todas elas tiveram um toque especial para mim. Você também é uma pessoa cativante. Olha nesse período que estará em Natal aproveite, pois lá e uma cidade muito bonita. E quando voltar poste sua nova fic. Mais uma vez obrigada, beijinhos!!!_

**Darkangel: **_Olá!! Eu adoro suas reviews. Bem, Lin vai da uma sumida não sei se vou volta a citar ela na fic, mas se isso acontecer certamente será ela aprontando com Sakura. Eriol é um caso a parte, eu acho que vou deixá-lo pior do que está. Ele poderia perseguir Sakura... (bem, essa é outro assunto)^^. Eriol e eu somos os únicos culpados. Também gosto muito de você. Beijos!!!!    _

**Hime: **_Olá Hime!!!  Eu por um momento fique com receio dessa cena. Não queria exagerar muito, ou deixar Sakura ousada. Fico feliz que isso não tenha acontecido. Até no final da fic ele vai pensar o certo e fazer o errado (como você citou Hime). Envia-me as fotos sim, a beleza e juventude dele enchem meus olhos de ternura (nossa isso foi profundo). Bjos!!!!!_

**Holly Amphir Demonangels: **_Mamãe que bom que a senhora gosto desse capítulo. Falando sério fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, e a sua fic esta cada vez melhor amiga.Bjos!!!!!_

Mando mais dois beijos a **Lê ** e a **Lili ** que revisaram esse capítulo para mim. São duas amigas bastante valiosas para mim. E não se esqueçam de me mandar sua opiniões... Eles são em demasiadamente importante para mim, certo?

Bem por hoje é só!!!

Bjos!!!!!

Anna  

**Obs: **_Eu postarei amanhã a continuação de _**Finalmente Tua **_e _**Uma nova chance... **Espero que leiam. Bjos!!! 

   


	14. XIV Capítulo

"O inimigo trama contra a minha vida; 

**ele me prostou por terra;**

**relegou-me para as terras dos mortos.**

**Desfalece-me o espirito dentro de mim,**

**Gela-me no peito o coração."**

_(Salmo 142)_

XIV Capítulo

As ruas de Pequim estavam cobertas por uma extensa camada de neblina. Poucas pessoas tinham coragem de sair de suas casas. Até mesmo as prostitutas já não admitiam ficar na rua. Muito pouco se sabia sobre o plano do grupo, mas já se tinha a idéia de que algo extremamente grave estava para acontecer.

Nas ruas havia um misto de medo e revolta, alguns queriam a morte dos estrangeiros, outros, o que representava a parcela cristã da população, temiam a violência e já fugiam da grande capital. Naquele dia mesmo um dos jornais mais famosos de toda a China, o qual era extremamente censurado pelos Yijetuan, que o julgavam como uma fraude, um meio de comunicação que só visava espalhar o terror e sujeira inglesa por toda China meridional e central. Em uma das manchetes, o governo inglês condenava os ataques dos Boxers, os quais eles chamavam de bárbaros orientais e prometiam ressarcir as famílias dos soldados e missionários mortos.

- Desgraçados...- Shoran praguejou jogando o jornal em cima da mesa do avô. – Desgraçados! Como quero pegar esse jornal e esfregar a prepotência deles no rosto de cada general inglês!

- Calma, meu neto. - Tshao falou com o rosto fechado, como se estivesse perdido num imenso mar de contemplação. - Tu não vês que isso só demonstra que eles estão morrendo de medo de nossa revolta?

- Mesmo assim, senhor. - ele disse acendendo um cigarro. - O que o mundo está pensando de nós... Um bando de "Bárbaros" sem sentido que mata por prazer de matar? Isso não é certo!

- Shoran, há muitas injustiças no mundo... Não seremos os primeiros e nem os últimos a ter os objetivos distorcidos por um grupo de corruptos. - Chao falou andando de um lado para outro. - Mas isso não irá tirar o apoio que temos de nossa nação e nem da nossa imperatriz.

Shoran não tinha a mesma certeza. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o sitiar de Pequim não seria nada mais e nada menos do que um mar de sangue. E no final, quem sairia por baixo seriam eles... O grupo de "Bárbaros" como o jornal britânico dizia.

- Então o que temos que fazer? Reagir a esse ataque à nossa moral matando a nossa prisioneira ou abaixar a cabeça e esperar o cerco das embaixadas? -Chao falou maldoso. - Não hesitarei em estourar os miolos daquela beldade japonesa.

Shoran sentiu o peito se apertar. Sakura seria morta por causa de uma reportagem sensacionalista inglesa. Não... Ele não iria deixar isso acontecer. Morreria, mas não a deixaria sofrer por um crime que não havia cometido.

- Eu te mato se você fizer isso Chao. - Shoran falou nervoso.

A declaração desesperada de Shoran chamou a atenção das pessoas que estavam na sala. Ali as palavras de Shoran soaram como uma bomba...

- Como...?- Chao falou virando-se para Shoran. - Repete novamente, Shoran... Você está me ameaçando por causa daquela vadia!

Não iria abaixar a cabeça. Naquela hora a vida de Sakura era mais importante do que tudo... Chao, ali, era a voz maior. Acima dele somente Tshao, mas naquele momento não temia a fúria de Chao... O que temia era pela a vida de Sakura.

- Sim, é isso mesmo que você ouviu, Chao. - ele falou encarando o primo com ódio. – Eu te matarei se você relar as suas mãos num fio de cabelo da senhorita Kinomoto.

Tshao escutava tudo em silêncio. Shoran mais uma vez estava mostrando seu lado impulsivo... Como ousava defender a moça na frente do conselho? Aquilo era burrice, ele já devia saber que nada iria acontecer com a jovem enquanto ele ainda estivesse vivo.

- Essa é boa! - Chao falou gargalhando. - Certo, então vamos resolver nosso problema agora querido primo...

Aquilo já era demais, estava cansado do comportamento daqueles homens, que naquela hora não deixava de ser um bando de crianças brigando por causa de um doce.

- Cale a boca, Chao! -Tshao interrompeu falando forte. - Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui. Já temos baixas demais para perder dois guerreiros como vocês. - disse olhando para Shoran. - E você meu jovem segure sua língua se não, não durará por muito tempo.

Shoran engoliu seco. Tinha que admitir que agira por impulso. Justo ele que sempre fora lembrado por ter nervos de aço, de nunca ter perdido o controle. Agora havia perdido a cabeça por causa de uma garota... Estava mal, assim não poderia ficar.

- A senhorita Kinomoto viajará amanhã como já estava programado. - Tshao voltou a falar alto. - Como já estava programado. - concluiu não admitindo réplicas de Chao. - Espero que essa discussão esteja encerrada, pois ainda temos muitas coisas para resolver...

Mesmo pondo panos quentes na discussão de Chao e Shoran, uma coisa entre os dois haviam se partido. A amizade deles já não era mais tão forte como era antes. Isso não era culpa de Sakura e sim do tempo e no que o seu primo havia se transformado: em um mercenário sem escrúpulos.

_&_

Sakura estava sentada na mesma cadeira durante horas. A noite estava fria e gelada, como na noite passada...Parecia uma eternidade até então. Aos poucos ia se conformando com a situação, percebera que não ganharia nada desobedecendo Shoran, pois se o quisesse a seu lado para sempre, teria que estar pronta para obedecer a ele. Na verdade Shoran era o único que podia confiar ali...

O silêncio a estava deixando louca. O seu sofrimento era muito grande, mas já não tinha vontade de chorar, nunca iria demonstrar a dor que sentia. Desde muito pequena aprendera sofrer em silêncio... Naquela época, apenas a Bíblia era seu consolo e uma de suas passagens favorita era.

Os teus olhos verão coisas estranhas,

Teu coração pronunciará coisas incoerentes.

Era isso que estava acontecendo com ela. Estava vendo um amor que nem podia imaginar nascer, mas o seu coração já estava tomado por esse amor... Um amor que iria ter o mesmo destino que ela.

"Por que o senhor me deste um futuro tão cruel... Justo eu que de tão prudente e obediente a meu pai renunciei aos sentimentos do amor. Vim para essa terra que de tão rica causa cobiça, apenas para obedecer as ordens de meu pai. Agora me vejo perdida amando um homem que para mim é proibido", pensou ela fechando o livro sagrado. Ouvindo o barulho da porta sendo aberta, seu corpo tencionou ao imaginar que poderia ser Shoran, mas logo viu que era apenas a senhorita Mizuki entrando com uma bandeja na mão.

- Olá, Sakura...- ela cumprimentou sorrindo. - Pelo visto já tomou seu banho. Espero que esteja melhor agora!

- Sim, me sinto mais confortada fisicamente, mas... Ainda me sinto...

- Eu sei, como se algo oprimisse seu peito. -ela cortou triste. - Isso é normal, você passou por momentos muito difíceis. Bem, eu lhe trouxe o jantar... Sei que isso é obrigação de Shoran, mas ele está numa reunião importante com meu amo... E não pode vir. - informou sorrindo.

Sakura sentiu o estômago reclamar, o que era estranho, pois havia comido muito mal a refeição que Shoran havia lhe trazido há horas atrás. Como sua vida estava mudada... Muitas coisas inacabadas, várias coisas surgindo do nada. E ela, para piorar, apaixonada... Era difícil esquecer o sabor dos lábios dele, mas era impossível beijá-lo novamente.

Agora restava apenas a esperança de que alguém viesse salvá-la. Queria sair logo daquele inferno. Queria ir para bem longe onde nunca mais ouvisse falar o nome de Shoran Li.

Touya se esgueirava sobre a tubulação mal cuidada de Pequim. Ali os únicos seres com vida eram os ratos e os parasitas, mas esses estavam mais preocupados em arranjar comida do que com ele. Com a respiração ofegante por causa do ar rarefeito do local, tinha a tarefa de atravessar toda a cidade até chegar no bairro onde ficavam as embaixadas, e ali se encontrar com o general Yukito Tsukishiro. Que era o comandante japonês na região.

- Droga...- praguejou, sentido-se desconfortável naquele esgoto. A última vez que andara por ali quase havia pegado uma doença infecciosa, se não fosse Kaho talvez nem com vida estaria.

Kaho... Ainda se sentia incomodado com a discussão que haviam tido. Era óbvio que o seu ciúme havia falado mais alto naquela hora. Fora tão forte que o cegara por um bom tempo. Tinha que admitir que a amava com todas as forças, e que não se importava com a diferença de idade que havia entre ambos.

Observou que pelo o ruído, já estava embaixo da rua da embaixada japonesa. Subindo a pequena escada que dava para saída do esgoto, Touya observou o comandante Tsukishiro a sua espera. Não pôde deixar de perceber que o seu grande amigo havia crescido... Agora estava mais alto e forte, nem se parecia mais com o garoto frágil de tempos atrás.

- Touya Kinomoto, há quanto tempo...? - Yukito falou, assim que percebeu a presença do amigo. - Parece uma eternidade desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- Realmente, senhor Tsukishiro. - disse com formalidade militar, não era de costume um mero espião como ele tratar um comandante com familiaridade. - Faz muito tempo, mas o assunto que me fez atravessar a cidade inteira não é muito agradável.

Yukito percebeu a expressão dura do amigo. Touya havia mudado muito, os tempos como agente secreto havia o ensinado como a vida era cruel. Sabia, porém, que Touya tinha algo que o atormentava... E não era burro nem nada para perceber que se tratava de lady Sakura que havia sido seqüestrada no dia passado.

- Compreendo. - ele falou pensativo. – Então vamos até minha casa onde terá banho e comida, pois não acho que o senhor esteja em condições de me falar nada nesse estado.

Touya não discutiu. Apenas acatou as ordens de seu superior... Aquele homem não era mais seu amigo... Agora era seu comandante a quem devia explicações sobre os seus atos, e sobre cada passo do Yijetuan.

- Shoran, por favor, fique na sala... Tenho uma coisa muito séria para tratar contigo. - Tshao falou dando as costas para ele.

Sentou-se na poltrona. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que Tshao queria com ele, mas fosse o que fosse tinha certeza de que era sobre aquela mulher, pois se tinha uma coisa que Tshao prezava era a lealdade. Na certa pensava que ele estava querendo pular fora do grupo, o que era um pensamento errado, pois nascera no grupo e iria morrer no grupo.

- Bem, Shoran há tempos venho notando sua mudança constante de comportamento...-Tshao falou acendendo um cigarro. - E não posso deixar de me preocupar com isso, pois tu és meu neto, filho do meu único filho homem. - concluiu com certo orgulho. - Admiro sua lealdade à memória de seu pai e garanto que Chang ficaria imensamente feliz em ver o guerreiro habilidoso em que seu filho se transformou. Mas há algo que o incomoda... E acho que está na hora de me falar, o que esta acontecendo contigo?

Sim, mudara quando conhecera Sakura. Sua mente, aliás, seu coração vinha passando por uma constante mudança de um ano para cá. Sua razão condenava seus atos... Seu coração carregava a dura cruz daqueles que matara. A cada vítima via o rosto de seu pai... Droga, era como uma maldição, mas tinha que admitir que já não tinha prazer em matar e se ainda cometia aquele delito, era pela sua sobrevivência.

- Para mim, nada mudou...- falou abaixando a cabeça. - Continuo sendo o mesmo Shoran Li de anos atrás...

- Não creio... Algo aconteceu, algo está o transformando... Fazendo você ser diferente de nós. - Tshao falou sorrindo. - Isso não é motivo para vergonha.

Sim, era motivo para ter vergonha. Jurara no túmulo do pai e no corpo do amigo morto que os desaforos que havia agüentado daquele estrangeiro imundo não iria ficar no esquecimento. E jamais se perdoaria se deixasse o grupo agora... preferia morrer do que faltar com sua palavra.

- Eu temo não ser capaz de cumprir o que prometi. - confessou levando as mãos à cabeça. - Ao mesmo tempo que não me sinto capaz de matar ninguém... Mas prefiro morrer a trair a confiança de meus amigos.

- Sabe, Shoran... há muito tempo, quando eu era de sua idade, passei por uma crise profunda. - o velho confessou. - Admito que pensei em tirar minha própria vida, como um guerreiro deve fazer quando se sente sujo, mas uma mulher me ensinou uma lição. – pausou, limpado a garganta. - Ela me apontou um abismo e me disse: "Este abismo existe, pois algo aconteceu com a natureza. Mas o abismo que existe em sua alma foi criado por você. Quando algo está errado se transforma em certo... ou quando sua mente te obriga a matar, algo acontece com você, abrindo mais esse abismo que há em sua alma. Então se não dá para fechar as fendas que há no seu coração... lute para que ela não abra mais do que já está aberta..."

Tshao parou de falar como se fosse a primeira vez que compartilhava seus sentimentos com alguém. Aquela, de uma certa forma, era a primeira vez que falava alguma coisa que Nadeshiko havia lhe ensinado.

- Eles estão ali fora, senhor. - Shoran falou ainda com a cabeça baixa. - Prontos para transformar a China em uma colônia, prontos para difamarem nossos templos... prontos para corromper nosso povo com palavras de ordens. Se não tomarmos providências... Logo, bem mais logo do que prevemos, toda Pequim, ou melhor, toda a China estará tomada por parasitas.

Shoran estava cansado de tudo. A luta estava sendo estressante demais para ele conviver com aquilo. Ainda mais agora que tinha Sakura sobre sua responsabilidade... Porém, uma coisa tinha que admitir, já não odiava tanto Eriol, pois fora ele que trouxera Sakura para ele, mas podia dizer que seu ódio por alguns estrangeiros havia se intensificado.

- Coloque algo na cabeça, Shoran. - Tshao falou encarando o neto com carinho. - Tudo que acontece nessa terra é uma luta constante pela vida. Isso vem desde de nossos antepassados e por assim se dependurará, até o último Li que existirá na China. - Concluiu triste. - Agora se me der licença, preciso descansar.

Shoran se levantou e antes de sair olhou pela a última vez para a figura patética do que um dia foi o grande líder do clã Li, e que agora só restava a carcaça de um velho triste e solitário... Um verdadeiro Lobo, como todo Li devia ser...

- Não se esqueça de que temos um jantar com a imperatriz. - Tshao falou olhando para a janela.- Seja o que for fazer agora não perca a hora... o jantar marcará a oficialização do apoio da grande deusa para com o nosso grupo.

Era engraçado a forma em que as coisas estavam caminhando. Era hilário saber que daqui a pouco estaria jantando com a rainha, fazendo papel de idiota... Mas devia honrar o nome de seu clã... Ele era um Li, e um Li nunca foge de seu destino.

Touya se sentiu desconfortável na casa de Yukito. Ali mais parecia a embaixada britânica do que na verdade a embaixada japonesa. E isso o deixava profundamente decepcionado ao ver como a cultura de seu país estava sendo esquecida, ou melhor, mutilada pela cultura ocidental... Nisso não tirava a razão dos boxers, de se unirem para acabar com aquela infestação ocidental em seu país... Mas isso não justificava o caminho que eles estavam tomando. Um caminho igual a vários grupos ideológicos, os quais agora só existiam nos livros de história.

- Espero que esteja sendo bem tratado na minha humilde casa. -Yukito falou sentando-se na cadeira típica inglesa.

- Sim, à medida que vejo que aqui não é a embaixada japonesa e sim uma casa tipicamente inglesa. - Touya falou irônico. - O que não tira o seu mérito, senhor.

- Desculpe, mas eu já peguei a embaixada assim. -Yukito falou sem graça. - A mulher do antigo embaixador havia feito a decoração...

- Imagino...- ele falou sentando-se. - Mas o que me traz aqui é um assunto mais grave do que a decoração de sua casa.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ficava claro que Touya havia mudado. No seu rosto não tinha mais a expressão afável, e sim a expressão dura... de um assassino.

- Sim, imagino. - ele falou acendendo um charuto. - Bem, primeiramente o que te traz aqui... pelo o relatório que recebi, sua missão já era para ter se encerrado. O que aconteceu para você ter ficado mais do que já era esperado?

- Eu descobri um arsenal de armas e canhões de última geração no porão da Taverna. - falou tudo de uma vez. - O que é mais intrigante... é que essas armas eram todas de marca russa e britânica... Isso quer dizer que há um de nós ajudando os boxers com armas de última geração. - concluiu pensativo. - Armas essas, que nem nós temos acesso.

Yukito ficou estarrecido com aquela revelação. Sabia que havia muitos corruptos ali, mas não a ponto de fornecer armas para um grupo que, nada mais nada menos, usava contra eles mesmos. Aquilo era repugnante.

- E o mais estarrecedor vem do fato de que a imperatriz Ci Xi está apoiando o levante Boxer. - Touya falou tomando uma dose de vodka de uma vez só.

O que significaria aquilo? O fim de todos os estrangeiros na China?... Não seria melhor colocar que a partir daquele dia começaria um genocídio nas ruas sujas de Pequim? Com o apoio da imperatriz, com certeza os Yijetuan não temeriam a ninguém... Nem mesmo ao seu Deus.

- O-o que isso significa? - ele gaguejou ao falar.

- Que é para todos os estrangeiros evacuarem o mais rapidamente da China, pois a batalha será dura demais para simples normais. - Touya falou pensativo.

- Mas isso é impossível...

- Para você talvez, mas para mim não...- ele cortou o amigo rapidamente. - Isso não é um pedido e sim uma ordem... O que está para acontecer é tão sanguinário, que ficará marcado nos livros de história.

Não era alarde, e sim a certeza de que a partir daquele dia ninguém seria poupado. Não tinha o que temer, pois ele já vivera situações piores do que aquela, e sabia que sairia ileso de tudo... mas não tinha a mesma certeza com relação a outras pessoas.

Shoran andava pelos corredores que nem um fantasma, procurando aliviar as tensões que o martirizava. Precisava recobrar o auto controle para a reunião de logo mais. Não poderia estar todo tenso na frente da imperatriz, pois sabia que ela perceberia seu desconforto. Parando na frente do aposento de Sakura percebeu que não havia sinal de vida. Na certa ela já devia estar dormindo, o que era um bom sinal.

Seu desejo era invadir aquele quarto e mostrar para ela o tamanho de seus sentimentos. Quando falara que a sua vida virara um inferno desde que havia conhecido-a, não estava mentindo. Era a mais pura verdade... Já não conseguia mais conter o desejo que sentia por ela. Era uma força maior do que tudo, maior do que seu senso do certo e o errado... Era a vontade que comandava sua mão e o fazia abrir a porta do quarto dela.

O silêncio era mesclado com a respiração calma de Sakura. O quarto estava escuro, apenas era iluminado pela claridade da lua que entrava pela fresta da janela. O corpo dela jazia tranqüilamente sobre a cama dorsel. Na verdade ela mais lhe parecia um anjo, um anjo cansado de sofrer, pedindo por misericórdia,para que a deixassem voltar para o céu...Esse pedido era impossível.

- Como você é linda...- sussurrou sentando ao lado dela sem fazer barulho. - Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda, que fizesse me perder a cabeça...Você deveria ficar lisonjeada. – concluiu passando a mão no rosto dela sem acordá-la.

Ela tinha um rosto tão meigo, que nem parecia real...Queria tocar os cabelos dourados, sentir mais uma vez aqueles lábios lindos e macios. Embora tivesse tido várias mulheres, algumas até mais bonitas do que Sakura, nenhuma fora capaz de despertar o mesmo sentimento que Sakura despertava em seu peito. Fazendo-o querer experimentar um fruto que era proibido para ele.

"Vamos, não é hora de sentimentalismo barato... Admita ela é muito boa para você", pensou se distanciando dela indo em direção da mesinha onde estava a Bíblia. Curioso abriu na parte em que Sakura havia marcado. Uma coisa intrigante chamou sua atenção, Sakura havia marcado um trecho. Que dizia algo intrigante:

Não te indignes à vista dos maus,

Não invejes os ímpios,

Porque para o mal não há futuro

E o luzeiro dos ímpios extinguir-se-á.

Aquele trecho fora designado a ele. Ela o julgava como o mal... e ela não estava errada de pensar assim, pois ele era o mal... Aquele que havia tirado-a da vida de luxo e riqueza que tinha, para enviá-la no meio de um bando de loucos revolucionários.

- O que você está fazendo aqui...? - ela falou desprotegida em suas costas. - Quem te deu a permissão de vir a essa hora no meu quarto? - concluiu apavorada, puxando a coberta para cobrir a seminudez.

"Só me faltava isso", pensou fechando livro.

-Vim ver como a senhorita está. - ele falou virando-se para ela.

Ela estava tão desprotegida. Certamente pensava que ele iria fazer alguma coisa contra ela... Nunca se aproveitaria dela, e se um dia viesse a dormir com ela seria por vontade dela e de mais ninguém. Tinha que admitir que estava perdido... Alguma coisa havia mudado, e ele tinha uma séria impressão de que estava se apaixonando por aquela garota.

****


	15. XV Capítulo

**"O sábio é um homem forte;**

**o outro é cheio de vigor.**

**É com a prudência que empreenderá a guerra**

**E a vitória ****depende de grande número de conselheiro****."**

**(Provérbio 24)**

**_XVII Capítulo_**

Seu coração pulsava em um ritmo desigual. O suor brotejava de sua têmpora... Mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Shoran estava ali... Um minuto atrás tinha ele em seus sonhos. Acordara ao sentir os toques da mão dele em seu rosto, mas por alguns segundos jurara que fora apenas um sonho...Mas agora ele estava ali na sua frente.

-E-eu estou bem...-falou ela nervosa.

-Pelo visto a senhorita obedeceu minha ordem... Isso me deixou muito satisfeito.-Shoran falou sorrindo.

Ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito... Os dentes eram perfeitos, o lábio era tão macio e aconchegante que tinha o sabor em seus lábios. Como queria ter o poder de fazê-lo sorrir sempre. Tirar aquela expressão austera daquele rosto atraente. Queria... Apenas dizer que o queria feliz.

-Você devia sorrir com mais freqüência.-sussurrou surpreendida por sua ousadia.

Sakura era uma boa garota. E não merecia passar por aquilo... Só os pecadores deveriam sofrer. Ela não era uma conquistadora que viera ali para roubar seu país, mas era uma estrangeira que entre tantas outras tivera a sorte de ter a vida poupada. Ele queria sorrir, mas sua vida não havia ensinado que sorrir era bom... Para ele sorrir era uma forma de demonstrar o quão fraco era. Mas com aquela jovem nada era normal... Sua mente ficava confusa, assim como seu coração.

-Eu não tenho motivo nenhum para sorrir, senhorita...-ele disse feliz pelo o quarto estar escuro, pois senão a jovem teria notado o rubro de sua face.

-A vida muitas vezes não nos dá a chance de sorrir, senhor, mas transforma o riso em ódio... É o pior castigo para um ser humano.-ela falou pensativa.

Ela parecia um anjo... A camisola branca não admitia mostrar nenhum atributo físico, mas não era um idiota a ponto de não perceber o quanto ela era bonita. O corpo tinha formas esculturais... Os lábios e o cabelo eram dignos de uma deusa. E os olhos pareciam duas pedras preciosas. Não era capaz de viver sem ela. Abrindo mão de sua responsabilidade, Shoran foi até a cama dorsel e sentou perto dos pés dela.

-O pior castigo para um humano, minha cara, é perder quem se ama.-ele disse com a cabeça baixa.-É perder o orgulho, e ver tudo que levou milênios para ser construído, destroçado.

Ele não se referia a seus sentimentos, e sim na forma que os estrangeiros estavam tratando a China e seu povo. Shoran no fundo não era um fanático Boxer que matava crianças e mulheres... Ele tinha sentimentos, e isso o transformava em um ser especial.

-O senhor me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta?-falou cabisbaixa.

-Sim...

-Por que você faz parte desse movimento?-perguntou meio ressabiada.

O motivo já era bem claro... Era impossível que ela não tenha percebido. Shoran pensou abaixando a cabeça. Aquela seria a primeira e única vez que abriria seu coração para alguém.

-Durante anos nosso povo vem sido humilhado pela a inquisição de alguns países ocidentais... Eu morava em Hong Kong junto com minha família quando os ingleses tomaram a cidade para eles. A partir daquele momento perdi tudo... minha mãe e meu pai, minhas terras foram loteadas e divididas entre os coronéis ingleses.-ele pausou sentindo que ela sentava ao lado dele.-... Eu tinha 14 anos e três irmãs para cuidar.

-Elas eram mais novas que o senhor?-perguntou não escondendo a tristeza.

-Não, mas não deixavam de ser mulheres indefesas... E eu não poderia deixar que nada acontecesse com elas, mas um dia Shiefa foi abordada por um coronel inglês que havia ficado com a maior parte de nosso dinheiro.-Shoran sentiu a voz falhar, nunca havia se permitido falar sobre este assunto tão constrangedor.-... Ele abusou sexualmente dela...

-Meu Deus... Sinto muito...-sussurrou pegando uma das mãos dele.

Shoran sentiu-se confuso, mas um pouco mais calmo com os toques dela. A mão fina e delicada lhe transmitiu paz.Não resistindo levou a mão em sua face.

-Não coloque seu Deus nisso, pois foi ele o culpado de tudo.-sussurrou beijando a mão dela.-Logo depois disso meu avô cuidou de nós, e a partir daí virei um boxer... Treinei dia e noite para me tornar um dos melhores, como meu pai... Lutei, matei e vivi para me vingar do desgraçado que acabou com a vida da minha irmã... Agora que tenho a pessoa que ele mais ama em minhas mãos não consigo nem sequer feri-la com palavras.

Sakura ficou gelada. Tudo esclarecia em sua mente... Fora seqüestrada para ferir Eriol, pois fora seu noivo o responsável pela a tragédia na vida de Shoran. Ela estava ali por um erro de Eriol...Mesmo ele não tendo falado o nome daquele 'animal' selvagem, no fundo de seu coração vinha o nome de Eriol. Fora ele o responsável pela tragédia na vida de Shoran.

-F-foi ele não...?-ela falou com a cabeça baixa olhando para a mão de Shoran.-Foi o senhor meu noivo...?

-Sim, -ele falou olhando para parede.-Foi aquele _fan-quai_...

-E-eu sinto muito...-Sakura falou sentindo os olhos arderem. Doía no fundo de seu coração só de imaginar o tamanho da humilhação que aquela jovem havia passado... Ter seu corpo violado por um estranho ainda por cima estrangeiro devia ter doido muito. Seu corpo queimava de vergonha.

-Hei, hei não gosto de te ver chorar...-ele sussurrou ao escutar os soluços desesperados dela.

Ela também odiava ter que se mostrar fraca, mas não podia deixar de se sentir abalada com as declarações dele. Em questão de minutos tinha descoberto a verdadeira personalidade do homem com quem seu pai lhe entregara sua mão... Ia ter filhos com um porco ordinário... Desde pequena havia sido lhe ensinado a sempre seguir cegamente o que o senhor seu pai lhe ordena, e nunca até ali o desobedecera, mas agora se conseguisse sair ilesa de tudo aquilo iria bater o pé e não iria mais se casar com Eriol...Não teria estômago o suficiente para agüentar os toques nojentos dele.

-Eu sinto muito...-repetiu não conseguindo parar de chorar.

-Não há motivo para suas lágrimas.-ele falou cético acendendo a vela que estava na cabeceira da cama.-A senhorita não participou de nada...

Ele estava tão distante, queria que ele estivesse mais perto... Assim poderia sentir novamente o conforto das mãos dele sobre as suas. O cheiro forte que emanava do corpo dele. Queria poder apagar aquela expressão dura do rosto dele. Shoran não tinha a mínima idéia de seus sentimentos... Ele não tinha o dom de ler sua alma com perfeição, mas ela ao contrário tinha o dom de ler o coração conturbado dele.

-Dói só de imaginar o sofrimento de sua irmã...-ela falou limpando a face.-Queria que tudo isso que tu me falaste fosses mentiras...

Doía mais nele do que nela. Parecia que mil facas havia entrado no seu coração no momento em que ela duvidava de sua palavra.O ciúme corria a alma...Ela amava o noivo, e se estava chorando era porque não admitia a idéia de seu "amado" fosse um estuprador e um ladrão de terra aleia. Naquele momento sentia repúdio por ela... Se sentiu sujo por amar uma mulher assim.

-Mas não...sei o quanto é difícil para a senhorita ouvir isso. Afinal aquele desgraçado... é seu noivo.-ele falou andando de um lado para outro denotando seu estado de tensão.

Ele entendera tudo errado. Queria que nada daquilo houvesse ocorrido, pois de uma certa forma era ela quem estava pagando pelo o crime de Eriol... Lamentava também pela a irmã dele, que era uma pobre alma atormentada. Lamentava tudo o que havia de uma certa forma a levado ali. Só não lamentava ter o conhecido, pois de forma alguma renegaria o amor que sentia por ele...

-Não distorça minhas palavras, senhor.-ela falou se levantando da cama.-Eu apenas disse que não queria que nada disso tivesse ocorrido, pois só Deus sabe o quanto a pobre da sua irmã sofreu nas mãos daquele crápula.-rebateu nervosa.-nunca foi minha intenção defender Eriol...

-Me admira sua bondade, senhorita.-falou cínico.-Mas nem eu ou minha irmã precisamos de suas palavras bonitas, ou muito menos do seu Deus. Pois se há algum culpado nisso tudo é ele...

-Não blasfeme... Não é meu Deus que comanda o massacre contra seu povo, e sim os homens que tem o poder em suas mãos...

-Mas é em nome dele que o "homem" mata, estupra e rouba.-ele falou em tom cortante.-Por seu Deus minha cara, minha vida se transformou num inferno... Hoje eu tenho mais ódio dele do que de seu noivo.

A ira tomou conta de seu corpo, escureceu completamente sua mente. Sakura foi em direção dele, e num ato burro e impensado o estapeou no rosto. Não deixaria que ninguém ousasse a falar de seu Deus, pois entre todos era o mais bondoso e compreensivo. Era por ele que não havia desistido da vida.

-Como ousa sua vagabunda...-ele praguejou despeitado segurando a mão dela com força.-Nenhuma mulher ousou um dia me bater, e não será agora que irei permitir tal desagravo.

Sakura tremia dos pés a cabeça, a expressão de Shoran era aterrorizante... Ele parecia querer machucá-la, feri-la ao máximo. Seus olhos começaram a arderem, mas não iria mostrar seu nervosismo.

-Eu te odeio!-sussurrou ela tentando se libertar dos braços dele.-Você não sabe o tamanho do ódio que carrego no meu coração.-mentiu desesperada.

Shoran por alguns momentos apenas olhou para os olhos dela atento, e em seguida abriu um sorriso perigoso, como se já tivesse em mente o castigo que ela mereceria. Seu corpo começou a pulsar...Pois ele a olhava com cobiça.

-Não é verdade... Suas palavras não têm fundamento.-ele falou sorrindo cinicamente.

-Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio...-ela sussurrou nervosa sentindo os lábios dele tocarem seu pescoço.-Eu te odeio por isso... Pela forma que vem me tratando.

Afastando-se um pouco sem a libertar, Shoran a olhou dos pés a cabeça, e com a claridade fornecida pela a luz da vela pode perceber que ela estava nua por baixo da camisola. A respiração dele ficou ofegante.

Sakura estremeceu diante daquele olhar apaixonado. Se ele a beijasse não teria forças para reagir... Seu corpo implorava por um toque dele.

-Você não me odeia, senhorita...-ele sussurrou soltando a mão dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a enlaçava pela cintura.-A senhorita sente o oposto por mim... Você me deseja.

-Não é verdade...

Shoran a tomou nos braços, beijou-a com paixão. Sakura gemeu, se entregando ao calor do momento. E em um gesto de contentamento passou os braços sobre o pescoço dele, pressionando seu corpo ainda mais com o de Shoran.

Shoran gemeu, nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por uma mulher como estava sentindo naquele momento. Queria fazer dela sua mulher agora... Não se importava o quanto isso viria custar para ela depois. Pouco se importava com as conseqüências daquele ato impensado... Iria possuir ali mesmo sobre a cama dorsel dela, onde horas atrás ela havia dormido. Iria sentir o calor do corpo dela sobre o seu.

-Sabe o que vai acontecer aqui?-perguntou ele nervoso.

Ela gesticulou com a cabeça. Não era uma criança e o pouco que sabia fora por causa de sua mãe, que há anos havia satisfazendo sua curiosidade de criança. Quando perguntara como eram feitos os bebês... Sabia, porém que iria doer, mas o que não deixava de ser um ato lindo de união entre os corpos. Iria entregar sua pureza ao homem de sua vida... E disso nunca iria se arrepender. Na bíblia o belo cântico que falava sobre Os encantos da esposa. O primeiro trecho dizia:

Tu me fazes delirar, minha irmã esposa,

Tu me fazes delirar com um só dos teus olhares,

Com um só colar de teu pescoço.

Como são deliciosas as tuas caricias,

Minha irmã, minha esposa!

Shoran hipnotizado com os olhos dela voltou a beijá-la, enquanto abria os botões da camisola. Erguendo a nos braços caminhou até a cama quando delicadamente a colocou deitada. Acariciando os cabelos dela, olhou profundamente nos olhos.

-Se quiser parar agora irei entender, mas se formos mais adiante... Acho que não serei mais capaz de parar.-falou, sorrindo nervoso.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

-É o que mais desejo no mundo...-ela disse sorrindo.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou novamente acariciando o rosto.

-Tenho.

Tomando-a nos braços, Shoran teve certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de errado. Pois não havia pecado num ato simples de amor. E nada naquele momento iria estragar a entrega dos dois corpos.

-Tudo o que você me falou Touya agora faz sentido.-Yukito falou andando pela a sala.-Tentei me fazer de cego e negar que há omissão dos dois lados... Mas agora tudo está bem claro.

A omissão que ele falava era tão bem clara como a água de toda a China. O governo dos países envolvidos tentava de todas as formas fecharem os olhos para a verdade. A imperatriz não era tão boazinha como muitos imaginavam. Ela não iria reagir à investida dos boxers...

-A tropa imperial além de não estar preparada, jamais iria interceder a nosso favor.-Touya falou.-Ao mesmo tempo não tiro a razão deles de lutarem...

-Como assim?-Yukito perguntou.

-Esse país foi espoliado... Pense bem.-ele fez uma pausa significativa.-A Inglaterra depois da guerra do ópio ficou com Hong Kong. O Japão invadiu a Coréia. Portugal ficou com Macau e por fim a União Soviética ficou com a Manchúria.-concluiu nervoso.-Eles têm motivos para se revoltarem.

Se isso tivesse acontecido com seu país com certeza teria também se rebelado. Yukito pensou triste.

-Mas isso não justifica o fato deles perseguirem missionários indefesos...-ele rebateu protelando.

-Realmente não, mas o que dá o direito desses missionários virem e tentar mudar a crença desse povo.-Touya falou andando de um lado para outro.-O que não deixam de serem fanáticos, além de serem vítimas indefesas... E são essas as pessoas que vocês devem proteger. Não se esqueça de que nenhum chinês é confiável.

Era visível a crescente movimentação de Boxers nas ruas. Eles com suas túnicas brancas estavam espalhando o terror, e já não ameaçavam apenas os fracos missionários estrangeiros, mas havia se tornado uma ameaça para o próprio povo. Ao imaginar a sua frágil irmã na mão de um fanático Boxer era assustador. Mas não era doido de desobedecer às ordens de seu superior.

-Hoje haverá um jantar no palácio central.-Touya informou pensativo.-A imperatriz celará confidencialmente seu apoio ao grupo de revolucionários. E a partir daí a revolta começará... Não temo por mim, mas sim por minha prima e minha irmã que estão no meio dessa confusão. Por isso, senhor, peço que me dê a permissão para me retirar do meu posto, e seguir para onde eles estão a levando.

-Mas... Não seria mais fácil invadir aquela maldita Taverna?-perguntou pensativo.

-Não, senhor... eles são muitos, e pela minha experiência acho que seria desperdiço perder mais vidas humanas.-ele suspirou, e sorrindo cinicamente falou.-E no momento não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder uma vida sequer, pois algo obscuro está para acontecer. Não precisa ser muito inteligente para ver a quantidade de fanáticos que estão na rua...

Manter Touya em seu posto era ridículo. Ele seria mais útil ali do que preso no território inimigo. Mas tinhas outros planos para ele... O que definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com Sakura, pois tinha quase certeza de que nada aconteceria com a jovem.

-Então qual é sua reposta, senhor?-perguntou Touya nervoso.

-Bem, Touya eu te conheço desde pequeno e sei o quanto é honesto e fiel a seu país. E por isso acho mais conveniente ficar aqui e trabalhar ao meu lado.

-Mas...

-Mas nada Touya, não aceito réplicas... se é uma guerra que vamos ter, não vamos fugir...-Yukito falou sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha de marfim puro.-Agora o que importa é protegermos e alertamos todas as embaixadas... Só unidos venceremos o mal.

&

-Querido relaxa...-Nadeshiko falou penteando os longos cabelos.-Também estou ansiosa para voltar a ver nossa filha... mas sinto que ela está bem...

Ele já não tinha a mesma certeza. Algo estava muito errado naquilo tudo, os empregados sabiam de algo em que ele e a esposa não tinham o conhecimento. A garota que indicou o quarto estava pálida e por um momento tentou lhe contar algo, mas foi impedida por uma força maior.

-Como, Nadeshiko... eu sinto que há algo estranho no meio dessa história toda.-fez uma pausa acendendo o cachimbo.-A justificativa de lorde Eriol não fora para mim convincente.

Nadeshiko parou de pentear o cabelo e sentou ao lado do marido. Não era de mentir, mas também sentia uma energia horrível vinda daquele homem. Ele tinha os olhos mais enigmáticos que conhecera... Poderia enganar muitas pessoas menos a ela.

-Não posso enganá-lo, querido.-ela disse cabisbaixa.-Sinto que ele nos faltou com a verdade.

Tinha que arranjar um modo de falar com a jovem criada. Algo lhe dizia que aquela jovem chinesa fazia parte daquele plano sórdido. Se descobrisse que Eriol Hiiragizawa havia mentido para ele, não saberia do que seria capaz. Mataria aquele homem.

Mai lavava tranqüilamente os cabelos, tinha o pensamento em outro lugar... Pensava em Shoran, ainda sentia ele ao seu lado na cama. E a cada dia que passava mais tinha certeza de que ele não fora feito para ela... Shoran fora feito para Sakura, os dois se completavam perfeitamente. Não era difícil imaginá-los juntos. E por algum motivo estranho torcia para que ambos percebessem a tempo que foram feitos um para o outro.

No momento o que mais queria era paz e isso estava sendo muito difícil ter. Lorde David não desgrudava de seu pé, e com a chegada dos pais de lady Sakura a perseguição dele apenas se intensificara. Certamente aquele cão de guarda inglês tinha medo de que viesse a abrir a boca e falar a verdade. Por algum momento até pensara em abrir o jogo com o casal, mas no momento estava preocupada com o próprio pescoço... era visível que algo de muito horripilante estava para acontecer, e ser colocada na rua agora era assinar seu atestado de óbito.

Tinha pena, e achava errado o que estavam fazendo... nem sabia ao certo o que Eriol e seu capanga queria com aquela mentira... Lady Sakura fora tão boa com ela, estava na hora de assumir sua parte.Prometera para Deus que iria ajudar e não via outra alternativa a não ser desafiar Eriol. Assim que o sol nascesse iria procurar os pais de Sakura e iria revelar a verdade... Não seria para o bem dela, mas sim de uma pobre alma. Pois estava cansada das ameaças.

Sakura repousava satisfeita sobre os braços dele. Ela dormia tranqüila enquanto ele velava seu sono. Nunca se sentira tão completo na sua vida... nunca em toda sua vida conheceu uma mulher que se comparasse a ela. O prazer que aquela mulher lhe proporcionara fora o maior do mundo. Tinha que admitir que Sakura era uma pessoa especial.

Tinha feito amor apenas uma vez com ela, mas fora como tocar os céus com os dedos. Agora que estava com ela em baixo das cobertas não podia imaginar felicidade maior. Ela estava com uma imagem pura e tinha o rosto iluminado pela fraca luz da vela. Estando ali ao lado dela não queria mais de forma alguma uma guerra... Queria mandar de vez embora todo o preconceito idiota que os separavam. Não queria por nada ter que sair dali para ir a uma reunião improdutiva. Mas seu dever nessas horas falava mais forte.

Se desvencilhando dos braços dela, Shoran se vestiu sem fazer barulho. Não queria em hipótese alguma acordá-la. Sakura merecia ter sonhos que apenas os justos tinha.

-Eu Te amo...-sussurrou se aproximando do rosto dela, que ainda dormia.-Sabia que não devia ter começado isso, pois sabia que não teria coragem de por um ponto final.-concluiu beijando-a no rosto.

Já não tinha como fugir da realidade. Por obra do destino ou pela infelicidade da sorte estava apaixonado. Não sabia como essa história iria acabar, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não iria fugir desse sentimento. Pela a primeira vez iria seguir o que seu coração mandava... Afinal já estava preparado para tudo.. Até para a morte.

Olá pessoal!

Bem, esse é o último capítulo do ano. Da próxima vez só nos veremos em 2004. Pensando bem esse ano foi um ano triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Devo admitir que não gostei desse ano... Mas foi um ano que conheci bastante pessoas legais... consegui amigas que hoje são minhas irmãs. Escrevi fic's. Bem, não tenho o porque reclamar, mas também não tenho motivo para ter saudade.

Com relação a fic? Vejo as coisas se ajeitarem. Sakura e Shoran tiveram a primeira noite de amor (aiaiaia que lindo!), Touya irá ter um papel fundamental, mesmo não indo ao encalço de Sakura ele ficará responsável pelo o final. Fujitaka e Nadeshiko junto com Mai irão desmascarar Eriol. Tomoyo (que está desaparecida) vai voltar a tona. Bem, tudo vai ficar claro no próximo capítulo, então não percam!

Beijos a todos que me mandaram reviews:

Bem, pessoal espero conta com a opinião de vocês! E se querem ter um pequeno resumo do 16 capítulo desse fic, ou saber mais sobre minha nova fic é só entra no weblogger:

Um beijo para **Letícia **e para **Li.**

Um feliz Ano Novo!

Bjos!


	16. XVI Capítulo

"Durante as noites, no meu leito,  
  
busquei aquele que meu coração ama;  
  
procurei-o, sem encontrá-lo.  
  
Vou levantar-me e percorrer a cidade,  
  
As ruas e as praças,  
  
Em busca daquele que meu coração ama;  
  
Procurei-o, sem encontrá-lo."  
  
(Cânticos de Salomão-1.2)  
  
Capítulo XVI  
  
A extensa camada de neblina cobria as muralhas da cidade proibida. Shoran andava calmamente pelas colunas das Muralhas de Tártara. Ali era o único lugar que se sentia protegido... Se cada chinês pudesse enxergar como seu país era belo e rico, certamente se uniriam a eles e lutariam contra os bárbaros vindo do ocidente.  
  
Por um motivo que não sabia o qual não agüentava o ar pesado do palácio imperial. Que Buda não lhe castigasse, mas não tinha um pingo de confiança na imperatriz... Ela estava certa em ficar em cima no muro, mas algo não estava certo na forma em que ela agia. Já não agüentava mais protelar o inevitável.  
  
-Ultimamente venho notando que tens mudado, Shoran.-Chao falou em suas costas.  
  
Para ele não era uma surpresa encontrar Chao ali também, pois sentira que ele havia o seguido até ali.  
  
-Me desculpe, meu amigo... Mas eu não mudei.-ele falou olhando para a cidade de Pequim.  
  
-Você nunca foi um bom ator.-Chao falou sorrindo acendendo o cigarro.-Não minta para mim... Eu não sou Tshao.  
  
As palavras dele lhe soaram em tom de ameaça. Chao havia mudado com ele, não lhe admirava agora se seu querido amigo quisesse sua cabeça. Mas por algum motivo não o odiava.  
  
-Sim, eu mudei.-confirmou Shoran sorrindo cinicamente.-Eu já não vejo tanto prazer em matar crianças ou mulheres indefesas.  
  
-Eu percebi isso...-falou sarcástico tragando o cigarro.-Mas essa é a nossa função...Libertar todo esse povo do domínio cruel daqueles demônios!-disse com ênfase na frase.-Olhe para essa cidade...-disse apontando toda Pequim.- Quantos chineses agora não passam fome?  
  
Quantas pessoas não choram por seus mortos, enquanto aqueles ordinários estão se divertindo com alguma prostituta.-concluiu amargo.-Então não venha com essa historinha de que não sente mais prazer em matar, pois eu não admito. E de uma forma eu sei quem você quer proteger.  
  
Ele estava certo. Chao poderia ser tudo menos burro, era por isso que era um líder...Estava certo em afirmar que única pessoa por quem se importava e queria proteger era Sakura. Mesmo não dizendo o nome dela sabia que era ela em que tanto falava. Sim, queria e era seu dever protegê-la ainda mais agora que havia a desonrado.  
  
-Você está certo, Chao.-ele falou o encarando.-Eu quero proteger Sakura, e darei a minha vida por ela, pois não acho justo ela pagar por um crime que não cometeu.  
  
Odiava aquela mulher que aos poucos estava fazendo a cabeça do seu primo se virar contra ao grupo. Tinha que acabar logo com aquela situação caótica, aquela garota tinha que morrer, só assim Shoran voltaria ser o homem frio que era antes. Mas tinha uma coisa que o assustava, Shoran demonstrava várias vezes em palavras o seu interesse por aquela mulher...Temia que seu primo estivesse apaixonado. Se isso viesse a ser confirmado não restaria dúvidas que deveria matar Sakura.  
  
-É uma vergonha para nossa família você admitir isso.-falou irônico.-Em pensar que seu pai morreu pela a nossa causa...  
  
-Não toque no nome do meu pai.-Shoran reagiu violentamente virando-se para o amigo.  
  
Chao apenas sorriu friamente e deu as costas para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava pensativo tramando algo. Shoran apenas temia por Sakura, pois ele sabia muito bem se defender da agressividade de Chao.  
  
-Bem Shoran, só espero que não nos traia, pois a consequência é muito dura para quem trai nossa confiança.-falou em um tom ameaçador.-Ah, estava me esquecendo que daqui a dois minutos começa o jantar, e Tshao quer que esteja presente.  
  
Shoran não respondeu, apenas observou Chao se afastar. Não odiava a prepotência do primo, apenas temia que ele viesse a machucar Sakura... Aliás, vinha temendo que alguém fizesse mal a ela há muito tempo. A amava e era dificil negar isso, e admitia que deviam sair de Pequim naquele mesmo dia. Pois não queria correr o risco de perder mais uma pessoa que lhe era querida.  
  
^^^^^******^^^^^****^^^^^^****  
  
Sakura revirou na cama a procura do corpo do seu amado, mas ele já não estava ao seu lado... Tinha ido embora sem ao menos se despedir dela. Isso doía no fundo do seu coração.  
  
Queria sentir novamente o olhar cálido dele sobre o seu rosto. Era bom se sentir protegida e amada, nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentido tão bem... Agora ela era dele, e nenhum homem viria profanar seu corpo, pois ali o único dono era Shoran. Sua cama ainda tinha o cheiro dele, seu corpo ainda estava dormente, mas de maneira alguma havia sofrido com aquele ato de amor, pois não havia sensação melhor no mundo do que sentir o corpo dele lhe pressionando contra o colchão.  
  
Não sabia que motivo o levará dali, mas certamente não fizera isso para humilha-la. Deveria ter tido uma emergência. Não podia culpá-lo sem antes ouvi-lo com atenção. Estava muito feliz, se morresse daqui a um minuto morreria satisfeita.  
  
Ah!Beija-me como os beijos de tua boca!  
  
Porque os teus amores são mais deliciosos que o vinho.  
  
Era assim que havia se sentido quando Shoran beijara seu pescoço. Quando seus lábios beijara sua boca transfomando sua saliva em mel... Se alguém um dia lhe perguntasse que sabor tinha os lábios de Shoran, sem vacilar dizeria que era o sabor de vinho que havia embriagado sua razão.  
  
E suave é a sua fragrância de teus perfumes;  
  
O teu nome era como um perfume derramado:  
  
Por isto amam-te as jovens.  
  
O amava, como nunca havia amado na vida. Durante sua triste adolescência havia aprendido a não cultivar o sonho do homem ideal, pois não seria ela quem escolheria seu amado e sim seu pai. E a partir daí deveria conviver e amar esse homem. Nunca esperaria conhecer o amor, mas agora Deus o havia colocado em seu caminho. Antes o nome dele era sinônimo de ódio, vingança... agora era apenas o significado do amor. O nome dele era como perfume derramado sobre seu leito, era o amor que criava raízes em seu coração.  
  
Arrasta-me após ti; corramos!  
  
O rei introduziu-me nos seus aposentos.  
  
Exultaremos de alegria e de júbilo em ti.  
  
Tuas carícias nos inebriarão mais que o vinho.  
  
Quantas razões há te amar!  
  
Não se arrependia de ter entregado sua castidade a ele, nem o cobrava. Apenas queria que ele a amasse com tão ou mais intensidade que ela. Queria ver seu nome sussurrado incontavelmente naqueles lábios. Queria mais do que ninguém que ele voltasse a derramar seu amor sobre ela. Pois não tinha limites para o seu amor.  
  
Vestindo o roupão que estava jogado no chão, Sakura pegou o copo de água. Tinha muita sede. Estava sonhando com um amor impossível, mas nada lhe daria mais prazer do que ter ele ao seu lado... mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos. Não se importaria se fosse apenas amante dele. Apenas o queria ao seu lado.  
  
Queria de todas as formas que o sol nascesse logo, e com ele trouxesse Shoran. Deitando-se novamente na cama,fechou os olhos... naquela noite não teria mais aqueles pesadelos horríveis, teria sonhos bons e iria sonhar com ele.  
  
* *  
  
Shoran estava esgotado psicologicamente. Já não tinha mais forças para nada a não ser deitar na cama e dormir... O jantar havia sido um sucesso. A imperatriz pareceu concordar com o plano de Tshao. Ela parecia como todos naquela maldita mesa... ela tinha pressa.  
  
Parecia porém temerosa com o passo que poderia estar dando ao apoiar um grupo revolucionário. Mas ela mais do que ninguém tinha o interesse de ver todos os estrangeiros expulsos da China. Permanecera quieto a todos aqueles circos de horrores, não queria estar com o nome manchado com sangue de crianças inocentes. Deixaria isso para Tshao, ou para Chao. Eles lhe pareciam bastante qualificados para aquele tipo de ação. Ainda se lembrava com detalhes do diálogo mantido por eles.  
  
Ficara afirmado que Chao seria nomedo primeiro-conselheiro da imperatriz isso daria uma certa "estabilidade" para o grupo manter contato com ela sem despertar suspeitas dos embaixadores ocidentais. Isso queria dizer que o círculo estava se fechando. Com Chao no comando as tropas imperiais estaria sobre o seu comando, ou seja, os Boxers estavam no comando, prontos para executarem uma chacina.  
  
-Qual será o próximo passo?-perguntou Kaho entrando no quarto sorrateiramente.  
  
-Chao foi nomeado primeiro conselheiro...-Shoran respondeu acendendo o cigarro.  
  
-Oh, meu Deus.-ela sussurrou sentando na poltrona.-Isso quer dizer...  
  
-Que Chao irá por em prática seu plano de extermínio.  
  
O que mais temia estava para acontecer... Por Deus!!! O que estava para acontecer não era o certo. Chao era um lunático com sede de vingança não pouparia a vida nem de um cachorro,quanto mais de uma criança estrangeira. Se tinha um membro do Yijetuan que temia, esse respondia pelo o nome de Chao Fu-tien.  
  
-Tenho que levar vocês para longe desse tumulto...-Shoran falou dando longa tragada.  
  
-Tem que ser o mais rápido possível, pois temo pela a vida de Sakura.-ela falou se levantando.-Com o poder nas mãos Chao pode ser um perigo iminente para Sakura.  
  
Ele sabia disso. Queria dormir apenas por algumas horas. Não era de ferro e sabia que a viagem além de perigosa era cansativa. Certamente duraria horas.  
  
-Preciso de algumas horas de sono, assim que acordar espero que esteja pronta.-ele falou apagando o cigarro.-Avise Meiling e acorde Sakura.  
  
-Certo, daqui a duas horas eu te chamo.-ela disse abrindo a porta.-É melhor não levarmos muita bagagem...  
  
-Faça o que achar melhor.-disse fechando os olhos.  
  
Shoran queria apenas descansar. Não importava que em todas as vezes que fechava os olhos a imagem que lhe vinha era dela, de Sakura sorrindo... Quando chegasse o momento da partida dela, seria aquela imagem que carregaria em seu coração.  
  
****  
  
4 dias depois...  
  
"Não aturaremos mais os desacatos de 'oficiais' estrangeiros a nosso povo. Disparam em inocentes civis, sem motivo nenhum aparente, é mais um sinal de que a política de cada embaixada estrangeira em nosso país. Não queremos a guerra, mas sim a justiça... E se querem um conselho lhe dareis. Deixem a China em menos de uma semana, não é para o meu bem, e sim para o bem de cada cidadão estrangeiro em nossa terra. Pois aqui vocês já não são bem vistos. A imperatriz e nem o alto conselho chinês o aconselham a ficarem aqui."  
  
Essa fora a última nota do império chinês as embaixadas. Eriol mal pode controlar sua própria fúria, quem eram aqueles idiotas para expulsarem eles da China. Será que ninguém ali tinha noção do tamanho da burrice que estavam cometendo. Era revoltante, nunca aceitaria receber ordens daquele povo medíocre.  
  
-A situação escapou de nossa mão lorde Eriol.-sir Claude falou com a bengala em mão.-Ou saímos da China, ou morreremos por um motivo hipócrita...  
  
-Da China não arredo os pés... não sem minha noiva.-disse ajeitando os óculos.-Lady Sakura ainda está nas mãos deles... Não tem cabimento deixá-la aqui.-mentiu descaradamente, pois para ele Sakura estava morta.  
  
-Isso não foi apenas um aviso Eriol.-disse Fujitaka olhando com desprezo para o homem que um dia julgara perfeito para sua filha.-... Isso foi uma ameaça. Ao nomear Chao Fu-tien a primeiro-conselheiro a imperatriz mostrou de que lado estava.  
  
-Então o senhor Fujitaka não está preocupado com o bem estar da filha?!- disse Eriol num tom cínico.  
  
-Não é isso... Eu só acho que mulheres e crianças inocentes não devem passar por uma situação igual a essa.-ele falou ponderando.-Acho que estando fora desse país será mais fácil encontrar meios de socorrer minha filha.-pausou limpando a garganta.-Aqui seremos alvo fácil, pois não temos munição ou recursos para uma guerra.  
  
Eriol odiva ter que concordar com aquele homem. Desde que descobrira a verdade sobre o paradeiro de Sakura vinha o perseguindo. Mas ele estava certo ali não teriam a menor chance de lutar, mas fugir não seria o ideal. Não queria que a história pensasse que a toda poderosa Inglaterra havia fugido de uma guerra. Estava ali para defender o interesse de seu país e consecutivamente de sua rainha. Que cara teria para encará-la se fugisse dali.  
  
-Mas não acho certo abandonarmos tudo aqui e fugir como um bando de mulheres com medo.-Eriol falou irônico.  
  
-Alguns homens estavam pensando em se refugiar no interior...  
  
-Seria pior.-Eriol falou pensativo.-No interior não temos o mínimo de segurança.  
  
Sir Claude apenas escutava. Queria que tudo se resolvesse pacificamente, mas não havia dúvidas que teriam que colocar as mãos em armas para se defender. Aquilo não era poesia, e sim a véspera de uma guerra sem sentido.  
  
-Bem, sir Claude qual será a posição da Inglaterra nesse assunto?-Fujitaka perguntou curioso.  
  
Após longos minutos do mais absoluto silêncio, sir Claude pronunciou as palavras mais difíceis de sua vida. Não confiava no governo da imperatriz ao dizer que teria salvo-conduto para Tientsin.  
  
-Não iremos arredar os pés daqui... Iremos lutar até a morte se for preciso, seria uma vergonha se chegassemos em nosso país com os rabos entre as pernas.-disse olhando para Eriol que sorria satisfeito.  
  
Aquelas palavras foram decisivas. Estava mais do que claro de que nenhum embaixador iria sair da China. Mais uma vez o orgulho falara mais alto do que a consciência. Usaria a sua sabedoria para auxiliar aquelas pobres vida. Fujitaka pensou desaminado. Temia por Nadeshiko e sua filha. Mas não seria covarde em fugir. Uma guerra iria começar... temia não ter forças para aguentar tamanha desolação.  
  
****  
  
Sakura sorria ao pentear os longos cabelos. Nunca imaginara que poderia ser tão feliz em toda sua vida. Ali na casa de Shoran tinha paz, os empregados era bons e não eram agressivos como os da Taverna... as irmãs de Shoran eram umas graças tirando a pobre da Shiefa que tinha sempre uma expressão triste no rosto. De alguma forma era justificado aquela reação. A pobre havia sofrido muito, e a culpa era toda de Eriol... Como o odiava, seu rancor por ele não tinha tamanho. Mas evitava pensar nele, queria ter tranquilidade e ali era o lugar ideal... Apenas uma coisa nublava seu mundo feliz, e era a saudade que tinha da família.  
  
-Como esta se sentindo, senhorita Kinomoto?-perguntou a voz doce de Shiefa em suas costas.  
  
-Me chame de Sakura apenas.-disse sorrindo.-Estou bem...embora ainda pense muito em minha família.  
  
-Isso é normal, é dificil esquecer nossos laços de sangue.-ela falou sorrindo.-Li me contou sobre seu relacionamento com Eriol.-disse amargurada.  
  
-Não foi um relacionamento.-apressou ela em desmentir Shoran.-Apenas um dia me vi obrigada a partir para China, pois ali estaria meu noivo... Eu nunca gostei de Eriol.  
  
-E-eu sei.-ela falou sentando-se ao lado dela.-Eu percebo a forma que você olha para meu irmão... Eu sei os seus sentimentos por ele.  
  
Será que seu amor por ele já era visto? Pelo o que Shiefa falara sim. Mas não tinha motivo para fingir, e muito menos tinha vergonha de seu amor por ele. Às vezes se achava uma idiota pelo o fato de o amar e não ser correspondida. Desde daquela noite na Taverna ele nunca mais a tocara... às vezes chegava a ser duro e grosseiro com ela, como os fatos a fizessem ver que o seu amor por ele era descartável.  
  
-Eu amo o seu irmão, Shiefa.-confessou cortando uma rosa.-Daria a minha vida pela a dele, mas ele me parece tão distante.  
  
-Bem, querida... Se você ama tanto meu irmão tenha paciência com ele.-disse pegando a rosa das mãos dela.-Ele não sabe nada sobre o amor, mas você pode ensiná-lo. Não custa nada tentar.-disse se levantando calmamente.  
  
Shiefa se afastou apressada deixando Sakura novamente sozinha com os seus pensamentos. Shoran ali era apenas chamado de Li... deveria ser um apelido carinhoso dado pelas irmãs dele. A vida ali era muito simples todos trabalhavam para comer. Aliás, comiam o que plantavam, e com ela as regras não eram muito diferentes. Ajudava no que podia, às vezes lavava as roupas, outras cozinhava, embora devesse admitir que cozinhar não era seu forte. A única pessoa que ainda a tratava com indiferença era Meilin. A garota a olhava com um certo ódio, e de forma alguma conseguia esconder o interessse crescente em Shoran. Tinha ciúmes e admitia esse fato.  
  
Se levantando do banco que estava sentanda, Sakura começou a adentrar o bosque. Era ali que se enfiava quando se sentia confusa... Ali era seu cantinho de paz. Havia uma linda queda d'água no sul do desfiladeiro, e era ali que esquecia seus problemas e se deleitava com um bom banho. A mata era um pouco fechada, mas não deixava de ser bela. Ali não parecia uma montanha gelada, mais sim uma ilha tropical.  
  
De longe já podia ouvir o barulho da cachoeira. Afastando a folhagem que impedia sua visão viu que não estava tão sozinha como imaginava. Shoran estava lá também... Assustada percebeu que ele estava sem a camisa e treinava com sua espada. Parecia tão concentrado que não ousou a fazer barulho, apenas ficou ali observando. Ele estava lindo, os cabelos estavam grudado na face, o suor escorria por sua testa. Era a verdadeira imagem de um guerreiro.  
  
****  
  
Tinha de todas as formas tirar aquela menina de seu pensamento. Ela iria embora o mais cedo o possível, o deixando sozinho. Devia repudiar esse amor doentio que tinha por Sakura, mas era mais forte do que ele. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ficara olhando para porta do quarto dela querendo entrar e tomá-la em seu braços, mas sua maldita razão havia o impedido, fazendo ele voltar para seu quarto frustrado. Como se já não lhe bastasse problemas, Chao estava pronto para cercar as embaixadas. Em poucos dias deveria voltar para Pequim...  
  
Não queria, mas aquilo era o seu dever com o seu país. Não importava a ninguém que ele não estivesse psicologicamente preparado para aquele tipo de ação.Mal conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça... quanto mais pensava em esquecê-la, mas seu coração teimava a dizer que a amava. A pior luta que ele estava enfrentado era com seu próprio pensamento. Só lhe restava discontar sua frustração treinando com a espada de seu pai.  
  
Era única forma de não sofrer com ausência dela. Só de imaginar que um dia ela poderia ir embora seu coração disparava. Temia aquele dia... Não saberia como iria agir,e por isso a tratava com indiferença. Dando mais atenção a Meilin. Sua prima estava para ter um filho de Chao, e estava muito aflita. Não fazia isso por obrigação, mas sim por respeito a prima. E sabia que Sakura ficava incomodada com aquela situação, no fundo fazia isso para mostrar que não estava disposto a ficar com ela.  
  
Doía mais nele aquela situação do que nela. Parando de treinar, Shoran escutou a movimentação de passos. Em seguida o corpo esbelto de Sakura entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela estava linda, os cabelos estavam soltos, e o kimono de seda verde contrastava com seus olhos.  
  
-Bom dia, Shoran.-ela falou sorridente.  
  
Ficou mudo. No fundo ele já tinha uma idéia do que viria acontecer. E em hipótese alguma iria fugir.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olá pessoal!!!!!  
  
Bem, esse capítulo foi a entrada da 3ª e última fase de "Entre a cruz e a espada". Acho que faltam mais três, eu ando tão maluca ultimamente.  
  
Beijos para todo que me enviaram reviews:  
  
Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Meu Natal e meu ano novo foram normais. Ambos meio sem graça, mas pelo menos minha família estava comigo. ^^ Ficou feliz que tenha gostado Erika. Mai é muito legal, espero que ela apareçar mais nos próximos capítulo. Bjs!!!  
  
Hime: Oi Liara!!! Adorei ass fotos... Eu tenho que gostar mais J-POP, pois a música é muito boa. Mas ainda sou nova nesse assunto...Um dia vou ser que nem você. Ficou feliz que tenha gostado Lia!! Bjs!  
  
Lilith_Trm: Oi Lilith!!! Que bom que tenha gostado. Você estar certa a quando a Shoran e Sakura. Eles iram ter o final feliz que merecem. Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs!!!  
  
Angie M. G: Obrigada pelo o elogio Angie. Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ser comparada com JK Rowling ^^ Ela é uma ótima escritora realmente, e eu ainda preciso comer bastante arroz com feijão para isso.^^ Que bom que deixou a preguiça de lado... E sempre bom conta com sua opinião tanto nos meus Blog's quanto aqui. Bjs!!!  
  
Anaisa: Olá Anaisa!!! Quem bom que gostou desse capítulo. Eu também não esperava que isso fosse acontecer com tanta rapidez, mas veio a idéia na cabeça e coloquei no papel. Eu vou colocar algumas cenas dos dois, mas terá que ser em partes... Algumas lembranças, pois os doias vão estar separados. Bjs!!!  
  
Rê_~Chan: Que bom que gostou desse capítulo Rê!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. No próximo capítulo haverá mais uma briga entre ambos... Uma briga definitiva. Bjs!!!  
  
B166ER: Olá Rafa!!! Bem, fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado do capítulo. Realmente ficou lindo a cena... Ai Shoran é tão lindo!!! Esse foi meu erro... Pois espião não passava de um mísero nada diante à uma hiearaquia militar. Yukito de uma certa foram é influenciado por Touya. Mas isso vai mudar no capítulo que vem. Eles arcodaram tarde demais para vida... Ele talvez venha se declarar apenas no final, já que eles vão demorar para se ver novamente. Obrigada pelo o elogio!!! Bjs!!  
  
Jenny-Ci: Obriga Jenny!!! Ficou muito feliz que tenha gostado. Eu também ficou muito feliz ao ler sua fic. Ela é magnífica. Bjs!!!  
  
Satine: Gostei muito por ter recebido sua review. Fico muito feliz que tenha emocionado você!!! Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs!!! Tchau!!!  
  
Mais uma fez obrigada pela reviews. Espero muito por sua opiniões... Elas sào muito importante para mim. Um beijo para Li que revisou esse capítulo.  
  
Bjs!!!  
  
Até semana que vem!!!  
  
Anna 


	17. Capítulo XVII

**"Quando dominam os justos, alegre-se o povo;**

**quando governa o ímpio, o povo geme. "**

**_(Provérbios)_**

**_XVII Capítulo_**

Sakura olhou para Shoran com malícia. Se uma de suas várias preceptoras a visse naquele momento, certamente a faria ajoelhar no milho por uma semana. Mas no momento as últimas pessoas que se importava, era com aquelas mulheres frias e recalcadas de pudores ridículos. No termo e poucos minutos que havia sido de Shoran havia aprendido que não havia limites para paixão e que a vida era curta demais para ser desperdiçada com pudores morais. E não se negaria ter mais uma chance com o homem que amava, pois sabia que depois dele não seria mais capaz de se entregar a nenhum homem.

-Como vai, lady Sakura?-perguntou ele embainhado a espada.

-Não me chame de lady, Shoran.-disse sorrindo indo até o lago.-Apenas de Sakura...

-Tanto faz.-falou sério indo até a beira do lago lavar o rosto.-Desde quando está me espionando?

-Que sacrilégio, como ousa falar isso...-falou num tom de indignação que não sentia.-Eu cheguei agora pouco... Questão de cinco minutos apenas.-concluiu aumentando o volume da voz.-Como pode pensar que estava te espionando?

-Como pude chegar a essa conclusão? É fácil Sakura...-disse sarcástico.-De um tempo para trás é só isso que a vossa senhorita faz...

Ele estava certo, mas nunca havia o seguido... Apenas ficava o seguindo com os olhos. Em busca de um olhar de carinho vindo dele. O que não deixava de ser uma busca sem sentido, pois Shoran mal olhava para ela.

-Ai que o senhor se engana.-rebateu revoltada.-Não perco meu tempo te seguindo... Não preciso disso meu senhor.-concluiu irônica.

-Há quem pensa enganar, Sakura!-perguntou se aproximando dela.

-Há ninguém senhor, pois nunca fui obrigada a mentir meus sentimentos.-disse erguendo o busto num gesto orgulhoso.

-Está me chamando de mentiroso, senhorita?-perguntou perigosamente perto dela.

-Sim...

-Saiba a vossa senhoria que não vou agüentar a sua língua ferina.-disse bem próximo do corpo dela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração.

Era reconfortante voltar a sentir a respiração dele. Além de ser uma vitória, pois mais uma vez havia tirado o todo poderoso Shoran do sério. Em fim havia conseguido atingir o alvo... Agora era só fazê-lo perceber que a amava... Afinal havia ganhado mais uma batalha mais não a guerra.

-Tu temes minha língua, pois a julga perigosa.-ela falou maliciosa.-Mais saiba que o perigo não está no que falo, mas sim no que penso...

-Quem disse que tenho medo da senhorita.-disse sarcástico.-Mas temo esses olhos verdes perigosos, que são capazes de cegar a razão de qualquer homem.-concluiu passando as mãos no seu rosto.-Temo cair em tentação mais uma vez... Temo não segurar minha luxúria e arrematar seu corpo mais uma vez.

Hipnotizada pela a sensualidade das palavras dele, Sakura o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Estava em uma grande desvantagem, pois Shoran era muito alto. Mas mesmo assim não pode conter e tomou a iniciativa.

-É só isso que sente por mim?-ela perguntou olhando para os lábios dele.-...Luxúria...

Não, não sentia apenas luxúria por ela. Mas sim amor... Um amor tão forte que o impedia de falar o que realmente sentia por ela. Tinha de alguma forma protegê-la desse sentimento destrutivo que o estava deixando louco. Se não partisse imediatamente para Pequim não saberia do que seria capaz.

-É o que devo sentir...

-Como assim?-ela voltou a indagar olhando diretamente nos olhos.

-Eu não posso te amar.-disse empurrando ela com delicadeza.-A única coisa que posso sentir por você é pena, desejo e nada mais...

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de mil bombas no coração de Sakura. Não queria a piedade dele muito menos desejo, queria sim ter seu amor... Ser a única mulher em sua vida. Mas pelo visto ela não passava de um objeto de prazer. Não iria desistir dele tão fácil... Apenas precisava de um tempo.

-Lamento muito por você ser um ser tão frio.-disse olhando para ele com rancor.-Incapaz de sentir nada... Não lamento por você, e sim por mim que fui incapaz de revestir com uma máscara preta meu coração.-concluiu quando erguia a cabeça e lhe dava as costas a fim de esconder as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

-Sakura...-ele gemeu indo até ela.

Odiava ver ela sofrendo. Mais do que ninguém queria vê-la sorrindo como a minutos atrás, mas jamais poderia esconder a verdade dela... O amor de ambos era impossível. E mesmo que não fosse um Boxer jamais poderia se casar com ela... Sakura era especial demais para um homem tão insignificante como ele.

-Fique onde está... Não se aproxime de mim.-ela pediu com a voz rouca. Era visível a sua dor.

-Sakura, por favor, me compreenda...

-Compreender o que?-disse virando para ele com os olhos embaçados.-Que não me ama, e que fui apenas uma mulher a toa que se deitou por uma noite? Isso eu já compreendo. Mas tem uma coisa que não vai mudar nunca... E é esse sentimento que você com seu sarcasmo não vão apagar...-pausou olhando fixamente nele.-Eu te amo, Shoran... Não sei como pude ser tão otária a ponto de sentir isso...-concluiu dando lhe as costas.

Sakura não esperou por uma resposta apenas deu as costas para o amor, e correu mata adentro. No momento queria ficar sozinha com sua desilusão, e procurar na tristeza um motivo para caminhar daqui a diante.

5 dias mais tarde, Pequim... 

As barricadas já não agüentavam mais a incursão dos Boxers. Que além de terem mais homens, tinham também armamento. A situação já estava ficando caótica... Pequim havia sido varrida pelo os rebeldes, Tsentsin havia sido dominada, e o único porto a sua disposição havia sido destruídos. Algumas pessoas já se resignavam com o futuro, outras ainda tinham esperanças de ajuda internacional.

Em algumas cartas destinadas a sir.Claude, Guilherme II, imperador da Alemanha lhe garantia que a força aliada estava a caminho da China, e que era para eles agüentarem por mais algumas semanas. O que era imaginário? Os hospitais já estavam necessitando de mais e mais leitos, crianças adoeciam de doenças estranhas... As condições de vida estavam piorando. Nos pensamentos mais otimistas de Touya eles não conseguiriam sobreviver por mais dois meses... Cada minuto era precioso. Era aterrorizante escutar o grito de guerra dos Boxers.

-Droga!-praguejou trocando a munição do rifler.

-Touya venha cá.-Yukito chamou uma barricada adiante.

Levantando-se, Touya caminhou até seu comandante. Que lhe pareceu um tanto nervoso.

-Que canhão faz aquela fumaça?-perguntou intrigado.

Touya olhou para a fumaça que vinha do lado inimigo. Conhecia bem aquele cheiro de pólvora... Era... Era da arma mais letal que havia conhecido.

-É Betsy...

-O quê? Não posso acreditar.-Yukito falou horrorizado.

-Sim, é a arma mais perigosa que há hoje em dia.-disse erguendo a sobrancelha.-Não é preciso descrever o estrago que ela faz...

-Alguma notícia?

-Não...

-Estamos sem munição.-Touya falou.

-Eu sei...

-Alguma idéia?

Sim, tinha mais não arriscaria mais uma vida. Entrar na tubulação no momento era burrice. Ninguém ali estava altamente capacitado para aquele tipo de ação. E não arriscaria a vida de Touya.

-Não.-mentiu dando as costas.-Só nos resta esperar que a força de coalizão chegue antes de nossa queda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura evitava todas as formas de olhar para ele. Já não fazia mais refeições junto com os outros. Preferia fazer suas refeições ao lado dos criados. Seu coração já havia sangrado demais...Não queria mais sofrer. E ele já havia a magoado demais. Mas naquele dia em especial fora forçada a ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele... Aquele era o jantar que antecedia a ida dele a Pequim. Bem ou mal ainda o amava, e queria muito guardar alguma recordação dele. Além do mais não era otária a ponto de negar que aquela poderia ser a última vez que o via em vida.

Todos na mesa estavam quietos. Pareciam conformados... Nem parecia que Shoran estava indo para uma "guerra", certamente já estavam acostumadas com aquele tipo de situação aterrorizante.

Shoran estava mais velho, sua expressão estava séria. Pela primeira vez chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de ele também estar sofrendo com aquela situação. Não havia tido contato com ele, e as poucas vezes que o tinha visto fora de longe quando ele treinava com sua espada. Ficava a distância observando cada golpe dele... Admirando o corpo perfeito. E se odiando por amar um homem que sentia pena dela. E cada vez mais sentia o amor que tinha por ele crescer... E interiormente se odiava por se sentir tão vulnerável.

Seu coração a oprimia. Aquela poderia estar sendo a última vez que o via com vida. Só a simples idéia de que aquilo era um adeus definitivo já a deixava nervosa. Mesmo que ele não morresse... Aquilo era definitivamente uma despedida. Pois não ficaria para sempre naquele desfiladeiro.

-Está se sentindo bem, Sakura?-Kaho perguntou com um leve sussurro.

-S-sim -sussurrou acordando de seu devaneio.

-Anda muito estranha ultimamente... Aconteceu algo que não saiba?

-Não, eu estou bem...-disse sorrindo.-Ando com muita saudade de minha família. Sou grata a vocês por tudo o que fizeram e que fazem por mim, mas aqui não é meu lugar...

-Entendo perfeitamente como se sente...-Kaho falou.-Mas não é o momento para sair daqui... Além do mais acho que o seu problema se chama Shoran...

-Não quero tocar nesse assunto, senhorita Mizuki...-disse com a cabeça baixa.-Se um dia senti algo por essa pessoa pode ter certeza de que está morto.-concluiu pondo um ponto final naquele assunto tão doloroso para ela.

Sakura sentiu o magnetismo dos olhos dele. Shoran estava olhando para ela, certamente querendo guardar a imagem da otária com quem havia dormido. Mas mesmo assim não se arrependia de nada que havia feito, apenas não repetiria a mesma burrice.

-Com licença vou me deitar.-Sakura falou se levantando. Não tinha estômago e se ficasse mais um minuto ali não iria segurar os seus sentimentos e iria chorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shoran nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável. No fundo queria levantar daquela cadeira e correr atrás dela... Mas a certeza de que só iria feri-la ao ir atrás dela o havia mantido preso ali. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a ela... Já havia destruído o amor que ela dizia sentir por ele. Naquele momento certamente o odiava por tudo o que ele havia feito a ela. Certamente tinha tanto rancor em seu coração que agora o queria morto. Não a culpava, ao contrário a entendia perfeitamente, como ela poderia continuar amando um homem que não fizera outra coisa a não ser machucá-la.

-E-eu vou ver...

-É melhor não, Shiefa.-Shoran replicou autoritário.

-Mas...

-Não me desobedeça.-falou com certo autoritarismo.

Amava Sakura, e a conhecia muito bem a ponto de perceber que ela não precisava da ajuda de ninguém naquele momento. Ela precisava de tranqüilidade... No fundo sentia o mesmo desespero que ela. O medo de nunca mais vê-la tomava conta de seu corpo. Não seria fácil dizer adeus. Talvez fosse melhor que ela se distanciasse dele antes da partida, talvez o silêncio dela fosse a calmaria para o seu coração. Queria guardar para sempre a imagem angelical dela em seu coração.

O jantar transcorreu num clima pesado depois da saída inesperada de Sakura. Ninguém estava com fome, comia por obrigação. Shoran não agüentava mais aquele clima insulso tanto que logo se levantou e saiu. Precisava exercitar os músculos que estavam tensos como a arca de uma harpa. E nada melhor do que treinar um pouco Wushu... Seria uma forma de descontar na espada a frustração que era não poder se aproximar de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O que estava fazendo naquele lugar? Perguntou para si mesma, mal acreditando que estava de volta para aquele mesmo lago. Depois do que acontecera ali ficara bem claro de que nunca mais poria seus pés naquele lugar, mas pelo visto estava completamente enganada. Pois ali estava...Olhando mais uma vez para o lago que um dia foi à testemunha da morte de seu amor por Shoran.

Não tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar, e por algum motivo ainda obscuro sentia seu coração disparar toda vez que ele se aproximava dela, ou pelo fato de um simples olhar dele fazê-la fugir como uma lebre assustada. Não negava que ainda o amava, mas não o deixaria rebaixá-la de novo. Aliás, aprender amar era mais fácil do que desaprender a gostar.

Escutando passos, logo percebeu que teria companhia. Esperava que não fosse quem estava pensando... Não tinha barreiras para combatê-lo agora, e certamente isso daria alguns pontos a ele. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer. Todo poderoso carregava consigo uma espada, porém estava pálido. Certamente também não contava com a presença dela ali.

-O-o que está fazendo aqui...?-perguntou ela não escondendo a surpresa.

Pelo o visto os papéis havia se invertido. Agora ela perguntara e não ele, como havia ocorrido na situação passada há cinco dias atrás. Ela estava linda, a escuridão da noite constatava com os longos cabelos dela prendidos num cocke... Os olhos verdes tinham uma tonalidade gótica que a deixava mais linda do que já era. Sua vontade no momento era abraçá-la e revelar todos os seus reais sentimentos.

-Precisava pensar um pouco...-disse colocando a espada no chão.-Não esperava te encontrar aqui...

-Eu também não esperava te encontrar mais.

-Eu sei...-disse abaixando a cabeça. Não poderia reparar o erro cometido, mas poderia ao menos devolver o sorriso para aqueles lindos olhos... Não se perdoaria se partisse sem ao menos se despedir como devia a ela.-Sakura... Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

-Não sinta, Shoran.-disse tacando pedrinhas no lago.-Tudo o que fizemos teve um propósito... E eu não me arrependo em nada do que fiz com você.

-Mas eu violei sua honra.

-Não, violar a honra de uma mulher não é você tirar sua castidade e sim magoá-la.-disse rindo.-Eu não me arrependo de ter me entregado a ti, pois devo admitir que foi o momento mais lindo da minha vida.

Para ele não fora diferente. Nunca se esqueceria daquela noite mágica onde pudera sentir a mulher amada perto de seu corpo. Cruzada em seu ser... Nunca esqueceria dela, mesmo que vivesse cem anos.

-Então de uma forma ou de outra violei sua honra...

-Não, você não me magoou, mas sim feriu meu orgulho... Não tenho ódio por você, mas sim por mim, pois ainda te amo.-disse abaixando a cabeça.-A honra eu abstraio... Quando você a perder não tem outro caminho a não ser a morte.

Shoran abaixou a cabeça e sentou ao lado dela. Como queria poder ser sincero como ela, e abrir seu coração... E dizer o que queria falar, mas isso era impossível... Era tarde demais.

-Um guerreiro quando perde a 'honra' a primeira coisa que pensa em fazer é se suicidar.-ela continuou embaraçada.-Uma mulher quando perde a 'honra' a primeira coisa que pensa em fazer é erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente...Quando ela perde seu grande amor ela chora, mas nunca pensa em desistir...-concluiu encarando ele nos olhos.-Sabe Shoran, eu nunca vou te odiar, pois você durante um tempo foi minha única referência... 'Meu porto seguro'. Queria muito que me amasse, mas se isso não é possível...

"Eu te amo, com todo o meu ser... o que mais queria é ter uma vida ao seu lado, mas vejo que é melhor me distanciar. Sei que será mais feliz sem minha presença", pensou ele triste e cabisbaixo.

-Eu nunca quis te dar falsas esperanças...-falou com a voz baixa.

-Eu sei... Mas mulher é um bicho burro.-disse usando vocabulário diferente, seu tom de voz era brincalhão.-Adoramos amar homens 'impossíveis'... Adoramos viver em perigo.

Sakura tinha vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões que o amava mais do que a própria vida. Que jamais iria deixá-lo... Contentaria com o pouco que ele lhe desse.Viveria de esmola, mas mesmo assim seria feliz. Seria muito feliz, pois teria ele ao seu lado.

-E eu sou um homem 'impossível'?-perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

-Sim, um homem inacessível a mim... Um homem tão duro e cruel que é incapaz de amar.-ela falou séria.

-E-eu...-ele gaguejou.-Você é uma pessoa muito especial... Tão especial que não mereço tamanha devoção. –disse tomando coragem e a tocando no rosto.

Sakura tentou de todas as formas se libertar das mãos dele, mas era impossível levando em conta a força que Shoran possuía.

-Me solta, Shoran.-ela falou num tom suplicante.-Não me machuque mais... Eu não serei capaz...

-Shhh.-disse tampando a boca dela.-Essa é a última vez que me vê...não existirá uma próxima vez.

Ele estava se despedindo. Devia pensar que iria morrer, ou quando voltasse ela estivesse partido para o Japão. Mas isso nunca iria acontecer.

-Antes de tudo quero lhe pedir que se aquela noite tiver alguma conseqüência...-ele fez uma pausa.-Não hesite em tirá-la, ou se não tiver coragem de tal ato, por favor, abandone essa criança em qualquer lugar.

-O quê?-ela perguntou pálida. Se tivesse carregando em seu ventre um rebento de Shoran seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Seria uma forma de Deus mostrar que não havia deixado a desamparada. Nunca seria capaz de matar uma parte de Shoran.-Eu jamais faria isso... É contra a lei de meu Deus...

-O seu Deus não é o mesmo que o meu... E jamais toleraria ter um filho bastardo.

-Ele não será um bastardo, pois terá uma mãe para zelar por ele.-disse erguendo a cabeça.- Eu jamais abandonaria um ser indefeso... Eu não sou igual a você e a seu povo que jogam crianças no lixo, como se a vida dela não valesse um centavo qualquer.-concluiu revoltada.

Ter um filho dela seria o céu, mas não era justo destruir a vida dela. Jamais toleraria ver seu filho ser tratado como um ser insignificante. O preferia morto a conviver com estigma de "espúrio".

-Você sabe minha posição.-disse duro.-Faça o que quiser da sua vida.

As mãos dele apertaram seu rosto com crueldade. Sentia tentado a beijá-la, mas temia que isso desencadeasse nele sensações perigosas demais para serem controladas.

-Como queria...-ele sussurrou suavizando seus toques.-Como queria...

-Queria o que?-perguntou ela se deixando levar pelo clima contagiante.

-Como queria poder beijá-la.-falou se aproximando dela.-Como queria poder amá-la...

Sakura se deixou levar pelo o calor das mãos de Shoran. Era contagiante sentir o cheiro dele novamente.

-Nada que fizer vai diminuir o que sinto por você, Shoran...-sussurrou sentindo os lábios dele roçarem os seus.-Não quero nada de você... Quero apenas que volte vivo...

-Shhhh, não quero pensar em nada agora...-disse arrebatando seus lábios.-Apenas quero sentir seus lábios pela última vez.

Era difícil descrever o que aconteceu depois. Mas não podia negar que todas às vezes que a beijava ia para o céu... Foi espetacular e triste, pois aquele beijo tinha um sabor de despedida. Nunca mais iria sentir o cheiro dele... Nunca mais iria beijá-lo, ou muito menos sentir o corpo novamente. A simples constatação a deixara com os olhos marejados. Nunca iria se esquecer de Shoran... Muito menos deixá-lo de amá-lo... Se Deus concedesse a ela o milagre de conceber um filho de Shoran seria seu maior presente.

-Antes de tudo Sakura...-ele disse se distanciando dela.-...Queria muito te dar um presente.-concluiu abrindo o agasalho.

Não poderia revelar seu amor, mas poderia dar a prova dele para Sakura naquele momento. Iria dar o livro que Koushi havia lhe entregado naquela manhã. Ainda se lembrava com perfeição das palavras dela.

"Dê esse livro para uma pessoa especial para você..."

Sim, daria esse livro para a única mulher que um dia amou no mundo. No fundo queria ser tão especial para ela, do que ela havia sido para si.

-Esse livro foi de uma pessoa muito bondosa...-ele disse retirando o livro do bolso.-Ele está em branco...Como percebeu é um diário.-entregou o diário a ela.-Essa é uma forma de desabafar os seus sentimentos...

Sakura olhou emocionada para o pequeno livro que lhe foi entregue, sem saber o passado dele.Mas tinha certeza de aquele livro iria acompanhá-la pelo o resto da vida.

-Obrigada Shoran.-disse abraçando ele derramando lágrimas.-Saiba que sempre serei grata a você por tudo que fizeste por mim.

E ele ficaria eternamente grato por ela ter ensinado a amar. Pois amando é que pode perceber que a vida era um poço mais profundo do que imaginara.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer.-disse beijando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo o rosto da jovem.-Já passa da meia noite é melhor voltarmos para a casa.

Gesticulando um sim com a cabeça se deixou guiar por Shoran. Naquele momento nada parecia afetá-la... E pela a primeira vez em cinco dias podia falar que estava feliz. Pois no fundo sabia que Shoran sempre estaria a seu lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadeshiko estava entre a vida e a morte. Os médicos estavam pouco otimistas com relação a recuperação da jovem mulher do oficial japonês. Se ela ficasse ali sem condições de tratamento ou medicamento certo para seu problema certamente chegaria a óbito. Para o desespero de Fujitaka, que se julgava o único culpado pela a tragédia que se abatera sobre sua família. Seu destino era ficar sozinho... Sakura perdida em algum lugar daquele país continental, Touya em frente de batalha arriscando sua vida, Tomoyo em Cantão sem recursos e agora sua linda e admirável esposa quase morta.

-Querido já disse que não gosto dessa expressão em seus olhos...-ela sussurrou sorrindo com candura.

-Como posso ficar feliz com você nessa cama, Nadeshiko.

-Eu estou bem... Vou me recuperar, pois antes de morrer quero ver minha filha.-disse olhando para Mai que virara sua enfermeira em tempo integral.

Sim, Nadeshiko iria ver Sakura... Iria procurar a filha no fim do mundo se preciso. Enfrentaria um pelotão Boxer se preciso, mas Nadeshiko iria rever a filha. Beijando a mulher na testa Fujitaka olhou decidido para a jovem Mai.

-Senhor...-ela chamou cabisbaixa.-Não acho certo...

-Minha mulher está morrendo, senhorita.-disse em inglês polido.-Eu nunca me perdoaria se ela morresse antes de rever a filha... Então se a senhorita tiver alguma informação, por favor, peço que me repasse.

Mai admirava Nadeshiko, em pouco tempo de convivência havia aprendido muito com aquela mulher. Que há uma semana atrás havia protegido da fúria de Lorde David... Estaria traindo Shoran, mas não era por maldade e sim para a felicidade de uma mulher com as horas contadas.

-Bem, lady Sakura até dias atrás estava na Taverna na periferia de Pequim...-disse olhando para a janela se lembrando da carta que recebera de Shoran há dois dias atrás.-Por questão de segurança eles foram para o desfiladeiro...

Não estaria prejudicando ninguém. Shoran estava ali perto dela, e as mulheres estavam sozinhas... Além do mais Fujitaka não iria com o exército. No momento faria de tudo para ver lady Nadeshiko feliz...


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**"O segredo do coração é engastado**

**Em tristeza, e só na tristeza**

Encontra-se a alegria, ao passo que a felicidade 

**Só serve para ocultar o mistério da vida"**

(Kahlil Gibran)

**_XVIII Capítulo _**

Fora mais uma noite mal dormida. Mas desta vez não fora martirizado pela a imagem triste de Sakura, mas sim por sonhos bonitos. O mais estranho era de que nunca havia tido sonhos "bonitos"... Sonhos de que tão bonitos havia tirado dele a capacidade de dormir.

Durante a noite havia sonhado com Sakura em uma imagem mais eterna do que normal. Que de tão irreal havia o assustado... Era como se ela já não pertencesse mais a seu mundo. Havia acordado na mesma hora, mas em vez de sentir pânico, como era comum, se sentiu estranhamente feliz, pois de uma certa forma era aquela imagem de Sakura que queria guardar. Uma imagem pura e bonita, que de tão reconfortante o assustava. Agora estava pronto para deixar aquela casa talvez para sempre, iria deixar tudo para trás... Suas irmãs, sua prima, sua quase tia... e Sakura. Estava indo para talvez nunca mais voltar.

-Desejo muita sorte meu irmão!-Shiefa falou beijando o rosto do irmão com carinho.-Acabe com aqueles demônios...

-Farei isso...-disse olhando para os lados e não encontrando Sakura.

Queria poder vê-la mais uma vez. Só Buda sabia quando isso poderia acontecer novamente, e se aconteceria... Talvez aquele fosse o último contato entre ambos. No fundo sentia que nunca mais a tocaria novamente. Ele estava indo para uma guerra onde sabia muito bem que não tinha a possibilidade de sair vivo. E Sakura logo voltaria para o Japão o lugar que nunca deveria ter saído... Não existia a mínima possibilidade de seus destinos se cruzarem novamente.

-Um guerreiro Li luta até a morte.-Meilin disse sorrindo.-Estarei torcendo para que o senhor e meu esposo saiam vivos e com a graça da vitória em suas espadas.

Ele torcia para que as conseqüências daquele ato imprudente não viessem afundar mais o seu país. Sabia o quanto a Inglaterra era vingativa... Ao tomar Hong Kong da China ,o grande império da rainha Vitória ,dera o exemplo de como poderia ser vingativa com quem a traísse. E não precisava ser dotado de inteligência para saber o que estava para acontecer.

-Assim espero...-disse impaciente.-Se tiver alguma mensagem para teu marido terei o prazer de entregar.

-Ah, sim...-ela disse pegando o papel lacrado e entregando.

Todas ficariam protegidas ali. Não tinha homem na face da terra que pudesse atravessar aquele desfiladeiro sem conhecer o verdadeiro caminho. Apenas ele e algumas pessoas no grupo sabiam do verdadeiro caminho. Estariam seguras ali... Longe das bombas e das doenças que alastravam as ruas de Pequim.

-Shoran...-Kaho falou finalmente.-Bem, não desejo sorte, pois não há sorte em uma guerra e sim um acaso que pode levar a vitória ou a morte. Espero muito te ver vivo...

-Eu sei, mas não tenho tanta certeza da vitória.

Estava impaciente, queria muito ver Sakura. Ela estaria tão chateada com ele a ponto de não vim nem se despedir... Será que não queria mais vê-lo.

-Vá atrás dela, Shoran.-Kaho sussurrou sorrindo discretamente.-Pela a primeira vez na vida seja sincero e abra seu coração, pois quando a pessoa que amamos sai de nossa vida... A dor é tão grande, que chega ser maior que a morte.

Não poderia ficar ali à espera de Sakura. Logo teria que partir, mas não antes de se despedir da jovem que de uma certa forma mudara sua vida. Entregando o cavalo para o jovem criado, deu a instrução para ele manter o cavalo ali, pois não tardaria a partir, mas que antes tinha um assunto de extrema urgência. No fundo tinha uma idéia da onde Sakura poderia estar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bem, não sou muito boa para descrever meus sentimentos numa folha de papel. Aliás, nunca fora capaz de falar sobre eles até conhecê-lo... Tive uma infância normal, minha mãe amorosa, como sinto a falta dela... Ainda tenho a voz dela gravada em minha memória. Sempre que quero escuto ela cantando para mim. Não sei porque de uns dias para cá venho sentindo um aperto horrível no peito, como se ela estivesse precisando de mim. Meu pai sempre foi ausente, e quando estava em casa sempre mostrou uma face fria e distante, mas de uma certa forma sempre me amou... E eu pensava que o amava até ele me obrigar a partir para um país estranho e me casar com um homem que nunca havia visto na vida. Naquele momento percebi que não passava de uma mísera mercadoria para ele. Touya sim foi um pai para mim... Não sei como ele está, ou onde está, mas não há um dia que não me lembre dele.

Para mim Eriol foi um monstro que fez papel de intermediador com meu destino. Agradeço a ele por estar ali, se não fosse aquele estúpido casamento, talvez não tivesse conhecido Shoran, e talvez nunca pudesse vir a conhecer o verdadeiro mistério do amor.

O destino me colocou frente a frente com meu amor, e agora me tira ele. Sei que ele não me ama, e talvez nunca venha me amar. Mas quero muito que encontre a mulher certa para seu coração. Só eu sei o quanto sou insignificante. Agora ele deve ter partido... Não me despedi dele, meu coração não agüentaria ver ele se distanciando para a morte. Como queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Agüentaria tudo, menos a morte dele.

Sakura parou de escrever sentindo que alguém se aproximava. Shoran não poderia ser, pois certamente já tinha partido. Poderia ser um ladrão, ou algum criado mal intencionado. Não era seguro ficar na beirada do lago sozinha. Temerosa, Sakura fechou o livro e colocou o tinteiro em cima do livro. Se fosse alguém estranho sairia correndo.

-Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui...—a voz conhecida soou sobre as folhagens.

Shoran não havia ido embora ainda. Como fora tola em pensar que ele se daria por vencido... Shoran era orgulhoso não admitiria que ela fugisse dele sem explicação.

-Pensei que já tivesse partido para Pequim.Sakura falou recuperando a compostura.

Shoran olhou para ela com extremo carinho. Nunca mais veria imagem tão bonita em toda sua vida. Se fosse um artista a pintaria naquele momento. Os olhos verdes cintilavam como duas jóias raras, o vestido ocidental destacava o alto decote, que evidenciava os seios. Ela daria um ótimo quadro impressionista.

-Tem uma frase de um escritor ocidental que descreve a senhorita em poucas palavras: -disse sentando a seu lado.-"Como teu riso dói"...

Sakura achou engraçada a terna frase de Shoran. Ele nunca demonstrara essa face "romântica". Aliás, nunca ninguém lhe falara palavras tão bonitas como aquelas. Mas o que mais a intrigava era o fato dele não ter ainda partido para Pequim. Shoran não era homem de ficar parado...

-Nem estou sorrindo.-disse dando-lhe os ombros.-Nunca mais me assuste... Eu quase morri de medo quando escutei passos. Por um momento pensei que fosse um ladrão.

-Deculpe, mas bem que podia ser um ladrão, ou o que é pior um lobo, ou um urso.-Shoran falou sorrindo.

-Pensei que tivesse partido.-repetiu curiosa.

-Nunca iria partir sem te ver novamente.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.Além de não querer demonstrar o quanto estava triste pela a partida dele.

-Devia partir sem olhar para trás.-disse seca.-Quando mais protelar pior vai ser a despedida... Além do mais pensei que já tivesse feito isso a noite passada.

Sim, mas o amor fazia as coisas parecerem mais complicadas do que já é. Amava Sakura e não podia ir sem antes olhar novamente para aqueles olhos verdes.

-Eu sei... Mas não podia ir embora antes de te revelar uma coisa.-disse a abraçando, sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que não fora repelido.-Eu durante anos vivi preso em um mundo frio onde aprendi ser duro e nunca por hipótese nenhuma amar alguém.

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar na veia. Aquelas palavras seria o indício de que Shoran a amava? Não, era impossível... Ele já tinha falado com todas as palavras que sentia apenas desejo e pena por ela.

-Mas algo mudou assim que você entrou na minha vida.-revelou aproximando o rosto do dela.-Sei que é muito tarde, mas não quero que pense mal de mim...

-Shoran...

-Shh, olhe para mim.-disse erguendo o rosto dela com carinho, passando pela a última vez as mãos naquela pele.-Eu te amo, Sakura.

Sakura sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Na noite passada o ouvira dizendo que não a amava, mas em seu sonho ele havia aparecido e havia dito aquelas palavras. Estava confusa, feliz e triste... Imensamente triste. Pois dali em diante talvez nem Deus os ajudasse.

-Eu lamento por tudo o que passou. Eu teria passado pela a senhorita, mas muitas vezes o meu dever falou mais alto.

Shoran nunca passara por tanto nervoso na vida. A expressão do rosto da garota era indecifrável. Tinha um certo receio em não ser correspondido. Agora sabia o quanto ela havia sofrido ao ser rejeitada por ele.

-Eu sei...-sussurrou ela abrindo um sorriso de felicidade.-Obrigada, Shoran...

-Obrigada por quê? Sou eu que devo algo a você.

-Por me amar.-ela falou abrindo um sorriso entre lágrimas.-Você não sabe o quanto essas palavras me fizeram bem.

-Eu mais do que ninguém sei.-disse retribuindo o sorriso, logo em seguida a beijou.Você foi o meu maior presente.

O beijo teve gosto de despedida. Quanto mais profundo tornava mais desesperada Sakura ficava. Seu coração dava como certo a separação definitiva. Não podia ficar longe dele... Não agora. Mas não era questão de querer e sim de poder. E esse poder ela não tinha.

-Agora tenho que ir, Sakura.-disse olhando para baixo.-Tenho que partir antes do meio dia, pretendo chegar antes do anoitecer.

Ela concentiu com a cabeça baixa. Aquele momento estava sendo duro para ambos. Nenhum imaginava uma vida sem o outro. Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa. Shoran olhava distante e vago. Não houve palavras... Shoran apenas se virou e foi de encontro ao seu destino.

"Eu te amo". Sakura se lembrou das palavras. Seria aquelas juras que a manteria viva pelo o tempo que fosse, mas nunca iria desistir de Shoran... Nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**1 mês depois...**

**_Pequim: Embaixada Britânica_**

-Nenhuma novidade tenente Touya?-perguntou sir Claude.

-Não senhor.-disse obediente, mas no fundo odiava por ter que dar satisfação àquele inglês, mas com Yukito entre a vida e a morte era a obrigação dele assumir esse papel.-E a situação tende a piorar, pois não temos mais munição...

Cada dia mais a situação piorava. Pequim estava semi destruída pelo o fogo dos Boxers. E eles cada vez mais isolados do mundo. Não tinha mais notícias das forças aliadas em Tsinten. Em suma estavam isolados do mundo. Já faltava medicamentos, e se a situação dos hospitais já eram precárias antes agora estava pior ainda.

-Não tem alguma forma de conseguirmos essas munições?-perguntou o velho com a mão na cabeça.

Não havia outra alternativa a não ser descer o esgoto. Era arriscado mais era o único meio... de sobreviver até a ajudar chegar.

-Sim, mas requer homens treinados para isso.

-Então tenente… Se sinta livre para pegar quantas pessoas precisar para a missão.

Fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, Touya saiu da sala. Não havia mais nada a ser tratado com aquele senhor. Tudo o que precisava já estava pronto. Agora só precisava esperar anoitecer e descer para a boca do inferno, e assaltar os boxers embaixo dos narizes deles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-;-;

Shoran olhava tediado para sua espada. Quantas pessoas havia matado naquele dia? Quatro, cinco,seis? Não sabia, não queria saber. Em cada rosto em que passava a espada via Sakura. Sua vida se resumia nela... Em suas poucas horas de sono era nela que sonhava. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, pois já não sentia prazer em matar.

-Shoran, parabéns amigo!-Chao disse sorrindo.-Sua técnica com espada melhorou muito de um tempo para cá.

-Não vejo o que parabenizar.-falou cínico.

-Mas eu sim.-disse bebendo um líquido branco.-Vamos ficar dois dias sem atacar os bárbaros.

Não pode deixar de estranhar aquela reação inusitada do primo. Não era Chao o tão ansioso para acabar com aquilo, mas agora com sadismo quer prolongar o sofrimento daquelas pessoas.

-Estranho...

-Não foi minha ordem.-ele explicou.-Mas sim da imperatriz...

Só podia ser. Aquela mulher, que um dia julgara honrada não passava de uma velha hipócrita. Odiava todos que participavam daquele massacre incluindo ele. Que por ser covarde amava uma mulher proibida.

-Já imaginava.-disse silibicamente.-Qual é o próximo passo?

-Proteger o túnel que fica as munições.-disse acendendo o cigarro.-Pelo o que fiquei sabendo eles estavam quase sem armamento... E é bem provável vim nos saquiar.

Não era por menos. Aquelas pobres almas estavam isoladas do mundo. Até que seria justificável que eles cometessem tal desatino.

-Eu posso ficar de guarda.-se ofereceu sorrindo.

-Mas...

-Bem, Chao eu ficaria entediado se tiver que ficar nessa casa.

Estava sendo sincero. Queria ficar de guarda... Não seria obrigado a matar. Além de ser uma ótima solução para seus problemas.

-Se assim deseja não te impedirei, mas fique sabendo que como seu amigo não gosto nenhum um pouco que faça o trabalho de um soldado raço.-disse Chao dando os ombros.

-Começarei hoje.-falou se levantando da cadeira ignorando as palavras de Chao.

Para ele não tinha diferença nenhuma entre um soldado raço para com ele. Ambos tinham a mesma obrigação: "Shan, Shan, Shan" Não havia obrigação maior a não ser matar estrangeiro, mesmo que eles fossem crianças, mulheres ou velhos. Era revoltante em pensar que já teria matado quantas crianças em nome de sua causa? Era óbvio que em um dos ataques poderia ter deixados várias mulheres sem marido... Ele odiava a pessoa que havia se tornado. Se não fosse Sakura talvez estivesse até hoje vivendo na escuridão.

-Faça o que bem quiser Shoran.-Chao falou saindo da sala.-Ah! Chegou cartas do desfiladeiro...-disse abrindo um sorriso.-Meilin já ganhou bebê... e é um homem, mais um varão na família.

Shoran sorriu, Meilin deveria estar nas nuvens... Conhecia muito bem as tradições da família. E o nascimento de um homem era a consagração da mulher.

-Parabéns, Chao.-cumprimentou.

-Tem uma carta para você também.-disse com desdém.-Me parece que é daquela japonesa.

Shoran escutou quando estava de costas. Seu coração disparou... Só um motivo muito forte levaria Sakura a escrever para ele. Será o que mais temia havia acontecido? Empalideceu só em pensar naquela garota esperando um filho dele. Um filho destinado a ser bastardo...Não ela devia ter cedido a impulso. Além do mais era muito cedo para saber se estava ou não grávida.

Shoran andava a esmo pelos corredores da casa, ansioso para saber o que Sakura queria ou não com ele. Dúvidas povoavam sua cabeça. Mal esperou chegar na mesa que continha vários envelopes. Um deles era destinado a ele. Mas qual? Procurando entre várias correspondências achou o envelope branco... escrito seu nome.

.-.-.-.-

Sakura olhava para o espelho. Ninguém notaria que estava grávida, mas poderia lhe dar um alto grau de anemia. Sua palidez era crescente desde que Shoran partira. A incerteza e o medo te ter aquele filho a estava matando. Fora esse mesmo desespero que fizera escrever aquela maldita carta para Shoran. Deveria ter seguido o conselho de Shiefa e ter tirado aquela criança. Shoran nunca iria assumir aquele filho.

-Como você está meu bem?-Kaho perguntou passando a mão no cabelo dela.

-Melhor... Queria muito estar com minha família.-disse passando a mão na barriga.

Não tinha mais aquele mal estar horrível que imundava sua boca. Tirando os repentinos ataques de tristeza até que estava melhor.

-Você vai estar ao lado dele o mais rápido possível.-disse Kaho sorrindo.-Eu providenciarei que tenha esse bebê longe daqui... Não quero vê-la sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo.

Sakura olhou para a paisagem fria e gélida. Não deveria estar feliz com seu estado, e sim desesperada. Mas no fundo se sentia completa por estar caregando um filho de Shoran. O que mais a afetava era o fato de que criaria aquela criança sem pai... Temia que o seu bebê viesse a sentir horrores por não ter um pai. Sua família não iria apoiá-la...Certamente seu pai a deserdaria, e a deixaria na ruína total . Mas mesmo assim não se arrependia por estar gerando aquela vida. O amor seria o suficiente para ela e seu bebê.

-Obrigada, senhorita Misuki.-disse abaixando a cabeça.-Mas acho que é melhor a senhorita não se envolver...

-Como não me envolver Sakura...-ela falou sorrindo tristemente.-Eu sei o desespero que deve estar sentido com a espectativa de criar um bebê sem o pai... Sei que as coisas mudaram, mas até hoje a sociedade tanto oriental como ocidental menosprezam as crianças que não tem pai, as mães dessa crianças são consideradas prostitutas... E infelizmente não conseguem emprego, e o único caminho que resta é abandonar o filho e se tornar prostituta.-concluiu Kaho amarga.

-Eu sei disso...Mas jamais abandonarei o meu bebê.

-Eu também sei disso, Sakura.-falou acariciando o cabelo da jovem.-Mas você ainda é muito jovem, e sei o quanto sofrerá sem um marido para te apoiar.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mas crescia em seu interior a vontade de lutar. Iria sofrer, mas nunca iria perder a esperança. Aquela criança era a única coisa que lhe importava... O único ser humano que acabaria de vez com a sua solidão.

-Eu-eu infelizmente estou sozinha...

-Não.-Kaho falou decidida.-Sozinha a senhorita nunca vai estar... você tem o seu bebê, e tem a mim.

-Como assim?

-Eu pensei em te levar para Sião.-estava decidida a proteger Sakura. Havia prometido a si mesma. Aquela tinha o sangue de Touya nas veias... Não podia decepcionar seu grande amor. Protegeria Sakura e aquele bebê com o próprio sangue.

-Sião, na Tailândia?-perguntou curiosa.

O que levaria Kaho a lhe oferecer ajuda? Perguntou para si mesma passando a mão na barriga. Talvez aquela fosse a melhor solução para seu problema. Na Tailândia ninguém a conhecia... Talvez fosse ali seu caminho para a tranqüilidade. Mas antes de tudo precisava resolver seu problema... Precisava ver sua mãe pela a última vez. De um tempo para cá vinha tendo pesadelos horríveis com ela morta... Temia que algo tivesse ocorrido com sua mãe.

-Sim, querida.-disse sorrindo.-Sião é uma cidade tranqüila... tem um ótimo clima para passar por uma gravidez.

-Eu queria poder dizer um sim, mas isso é impossível...-falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Por quê?-perguntou decepcionada.-Não vê que será para o bem dessa criança.

-Quero ver minha mãe, senhorita Misuki.-revelou ela se levantando.-Sinto que algo de errado está acontecendo com ela.

Kaho admirava a vontade de lutar daquela garota. Mas não gostava da burrice que era os sentimentos dela. Não via que ficando ali corria o risco de ter seu filho tomado. Ouvira uma conversa de Meilin com a ama de leite deYaoh... E algo de muito sério aquela mulher estava tramando. Segundo ela era inconcebível uma estrangeira estar concebendo um filho de um Li. Que como podia ser de Shoran poderia ser de qualquer soldado...ou melhor poderia ser do maldito noivo dela. Se não a tirasse dali, tinha certeza de que Meilin roubaria aquela criança e daria para um criado, ou até pior poderia jogar no lixo.

-Não aceito um não como resposta.-disse olhando para ela séria dessa vez.-Você não ver que Meilin está enciumada... Está achando que você quer roubar a glória da maternidade dela... Ela pensa em acabar com a sua vida, e consecutivamente com seu bebê.

Sakura ficou pálida. No fundo tinha medo disso, Meilin havia mostrado de várias formas seu ódio por ela. De um tempo para cá vinha notando que ela a seguia com os olhos como se fosse atacá-la.

-Vamos aproveitar agora... Que dá para fugirmos daqui.-disse pegando um pedaço de papel.-Shoran antes de partir me deixou um mapa explicando muito bem o caminho mais rápido para sair daqui caso houvesse uma invasão inimiga.

Mas uma vez teria que fugir. Desta vez iria embora da China para talvez nunca mais voltar. E desta vez seria para sempre.

-Então Sakura?

-Sim, eu aceito...Mas antes quero ver minha mãe.-Falou sentindo os olhos arderem

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que sua mãe estava bem próxima dela. Estava aflita precisava encontrar sua mãe antes que ela partisse para eternidade.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Aquele esgoto parecia um túmulo. Os dois soldados que havia selecionado pareciam com medo. Deveria ter ido sozinho... Assim não teria que vigiar dois garotos. Não sabia o que esperava dentro daquele tunel. Quanto mais distante ficava da embaixada, mas o ar era precário. Estavam próximo do depósito de armas... Sua missão seria pegar o máximo de munição possível, e depois explodir o compartimento.

-Senhor parece que temos companhia.-disse o mais jovem apontando para um homem com a túnica dos boxers.

Touya estacou ao ver que o "soldado"na verdade era um dos líderes. Shoran Li, o homem que havia seqüestrado sua irmã. Havia chegado a hora de acertar as contas. Acabaria com a vida daquele desgraçado que havia desonrado sua irmã.

-Fique longe, pois isso é pessoal.-disse Touya pegando a espada.

-Mas, senhor...

-Acate minhas ordens.-dise autoritário sem admitir réplica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shoran não tinha tido coragem de abrir aquela carta. Seu temor havia acabado de transformar ele num canalha. Amava Sakura mais temia estar certo. Não queria assumir uma responsabilidade agora...No meio de uma guerra. Às vezes se perguntava se devia abrir ou não aquela carta. Uma voz interior o alertou para que rasgasse aquela maldita carta.

Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser fazer o que sua razão mandava. Seja o que fosse Sakura não era mais de seu interesse. Gostava muito dela, mas antes de tudo vinha sua obrigação moral com sua família. E sabia que era proibido se casar com uma estrangeira.

Como o simbolismo do fim de seu caso de amor com aquela garota. Shoran rasgou a carta... E sentiu que o pouco que restava de seu amor se foi com aquela carta. Lutaria para esquecê-la, arrancaria seu coração se fosse preciso. Desistiria sobre o seu dever do pátrio poder se caso ela estivesse grávida. Sakura era bela, não tardaria para conseguir um marido. Doía pensar assim, mas não havia outro caminho... Sakura definitivamente havia morrido para ele.****


	19. XÍX Capítulo

"Para julgar a todos e confundir a todos 

**os ímpios  por causa das obras de impiedade******

**que praticaram, e por causa de todas as palavras ******

**injuriosas que eles, ímpios, têm proferido contra ******

**o nosso Deus".******

_(Apocalipse-15-1)___

__

XIX Capítulo**__**

**__**

**__**

Touya olhou bem para o sujeito na sua frente. Para um soldado de alto escalão ver um mísero guarda era muito suspeito. Mas suspeito ainda que ele ainda não tivesse notado sua presença, pois para um membro do Yijetuan ele estava muito distraído. Claro só podia ser um fraco... Senão, não seria designado para uma missão tão estúpida que era seqüestrar uma mulher indefesa, e que era mal comprometida com outro. O que as pessoas iriam pensar de Sakura quando ela fosse resgatada, conhecendo muito bem o tamanho da língua do povo, certamente iriam difamá-la... Como fizeram com sua mãe há anos atrás.  Aquela era a hora certa para atacar. Mesmo distraído sabia muito bem a força que aquele indivíduo tinha... Já ouvira histórias de arrepiar sobre o manejo da espada que aquele garoto tinha. Porém, não era um iniciante...

-Então estou frente a frente com o poderoso e jovem comandante imperial, Shoran Li.-disse zombeteiro tomando o adversário de surpresa.

Shoran por alguns segundos ficou sem ação. Sabia que havia grandes possibilidades de invasão por parte estrangeira, mas nunca imaginara que aconteceria naquele momento. Justo no momento que ele havia se desprendido de vez da vida... Justo o momento em que ele apenas disse adeus a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

-Pelo visto estou em desvantagem.-disse recuperando a calma que lhe fora tirada pela a carta.-Pois o senhor até sabe meu nome... E eu nem sei quem tu és...-concluiu cínico.

"Desgraçado, eu juro que vou te matar...", Touya pensou com a mão na espada. Ele não precisava saber seu nome, não precisava saber quem era... Precisava apenas sentir o tato da lâmina de sua espada enfiada em seu coração. Daria a vida para defender a reputação de sua irmã.

-Não é necessário saber meu nome, pois meu ódio por ti já é por si só apresentáveis.-Touya respondeu sério.

Uma batalha ali era inevitável. Alguma coisa ele tinha feito para aquele homem o odiar tanto. O mais estranho era que nunca o tinha visto, pois suas feições não lhe eram familiares. Mas com a maneira ríspida em que ele lhe dirigia era óbvio que o conhecia. Infelizmente mais uma vez iria sujar suas mãos de sangue, até poderia vir a padecer... No momento a morte era a única solução viável para seu problema. 

-Então o que desejas comigo?-disse rispidamente.-Se for munição? Pode pegar, não vou te impedir...

-Eu quero a tua morte.-Touya falou rancoroso.-Eu quero fazer tu sofreres como minha irmã sofreu, e ainda sofres.

Não havia outra solução a não ser duelar. Talvez a razão do ódio daquele homem fosse motivo o suficiente para levá-lo a morte. Mas não queria e nem podia morrer agora. Um dia seria julgado por tudo... E como um guerreiro experiente sabia que uma lâmina rancorosa era perigosa, mas o rancor cegava a alma e isso era fatal.

-Que arma prefere?-perguntou Shoran seguro de si.-Espada ou pistola?

Nunca fora muito bom no manejo com espada, porém, sabia que espada era mais letal. Além de ser a arma preferida daquele homem. Teria um gosto a mais assassiná-lo com a arma que era considerado mestre. 

-Espada.

Shoran retirou a espada embainhada, e em seguida retirou o casaco. Não queria em hipótese alguma que algo desse errado. Estava sendo maluco em aceitar duelar com aquele homem, mas no momento a sua vontade era descontar em alguém a frustração que sentia em abandonar Sakura. 

As espadas eram bem parecidas, isso queria dizer que não teria desvantagem para ninguém. Aquele duelo iria começar empatado.

Touya pegou a espada que estava embainhada na cintura e movimentou-a com rapidez, fazendo-a zunir no ar. Satisfeito e certo de que a vitória já era ganha se posicionou. Shoran já estava pronto, sorrindo cinicamente deu sinal de que o duelo mortal poderia começar.

_____

Sakura sentiu náuseas, que era completamente normal em seu estado. Mas desta vez o mal estar não fora passageiro, e sim como um prenúncio de que algo muito grave iria ou estava para acontecer. Vinha sentindo isso há dias, mas agora estava ficando cada vez mais forte...  Era como se algo estivesse se partindo em dois. Alguma coisa estava mudando. Só que desta vez o erro seria inevitável. 

Com dificuldade para nada, Sakura sentou na beirada da cama. Ainda não podia sentir seu bebê, mas sabia que ele estava bem e vivo. Não podia ficar naquele estado de tensão e stress... Não faria bem nem para ela e nem para aquela criança, que inevitavelmente dependia dela. E durante anos só teria ela para se apoiar.

-Pelo o visto a grávida do mês não anda muito bem.- Meilin falou entrando no quarto a pegando completamente desprevenida.

Meilin andava muito agressiva com ela. Desde o nascimento do pequeno Shang-hsun ela vinha mostrando um comportamento estranho. Não a deixava nem se aproximar do pequeno... E o comportamento dela havia piorado ao descobrir sobre a sua gravidez. Era como se estivesse usurpando o seu lugar de mãe, e isso não era verdade... Não queria roubar o lugar de ninguém. Além do mais iria ter um filho ilegítimo. Shoran nunca iria assumir aquela criança.

-Engano seu minha cara Meilin.-disse forjando um sorriso.-Estou muitíssimo bem, apenas uma leve indisposição... Sabe, frescuras de início de gravidez.

Sakura preferiu nunca ter proferido palavras tão duras. Meilin ficou pálida e nervosa... Teve medo da reação daquela garota. Mesmo com o bebê no colo não hesitaria em bater nela. 

-Imagino.-disse com escárnio.-Felizmente não me senti indisposta na gravidez de Shang-hsun.

-Fico feliz por você, mas no meu caso acho que vou ter muito dessas indisposições.

Sabia o motivo do ódio mal contido de Meilin.Ela ainda amava Shoran, e de uma certa forma sentia ciúmes por não ter sido ela a gerar o primogênito de Shoran. Ela certamente não se sentia feliz com o marido. 

-Você terá uma menina.-disse ela sorrindo satisfeita.

-Por que fala com tanta convicção...?-perguntou Sakura voltando a se sentir indisposta.

-Geralmente a mulher se sente mais desconfortável gerando um bebê do sexo feminino.-respondeu feliz e convicta de que havia ganhado uma batalha.

Sakura não acreditava naquelas deduções bobas... Mas também pouco importava qual fosse o sexo do bebê. O importante era que teria uma parte de Shoran para sempre ao seu lado. E se fosse uma menina seria melhor, assim não correria o risco de perder o pátrio poder sobre a criança.

-Para uma mulher ter uma filha como primogênita é uma vergonha.-a mulher voltou a falar ferina.-Aqui temos o costume de dar a primogênita para outras pessoas.

Na verdade eles matavam as meninas, era por isso que a população masculina naquele país crescia a olhos visto. Meilin dera a entender que daria seu bebê se caso fosse menina, e se fosse um homem certamente tomaria seu filho do mesmo jeito só que com uma diferença, ela iria cuidar da criança. Aquele era mais um motivo para aceitar a proposta de Kaho e fugir dali o quanto antes. Se perdesse o filho também, endoideceria.

-A senhora fala como se uma mulher não passasse de um mero objeto de decoração.-rebateu passando a mão na barriga ainda lisa. 

-Mas é isso que somos.-rebateu balançando o bebê entre os braços.-Aqui na China separamos as mulheres por dois tipos: A primeira é a dona do lar, a rainha. Que cuida de tudo e dos filhos **homens**, possuem sita, como exemplo nesse caso-fez uma pausa sorrindo com sarcasmo**.- **As outras são as mundanas que satisfazem nossos maridos na cama, posso citar como exemplo a senhorita, que não hesitou a se entregar a meu primo mesmo sabendo que ele nunca iria sujar o nome de nossa família se casando com uma japonesa de sangue sujo. 

Sakura sentiu o sangue subir em sua face. Meilin a havia ofendido, e com todas as palavras a chamado de vagabunda e prostituta. Havia se entregado sim a Shoran, mas não fora por esperança de um dia se casar com ele, e sim por amor. Amava Shoran, e desde sempre sabia que ele nunca iria se casar com ela. Sua vontade era se levantar e esbofetear àquela garota, mas não podia ficar tão exaustada. Se tivesse um acesso de fúria no momento o único prejudicado seria seu bebê e aquela pobre criança nos braços daquela mulher.

-Está acima de mim, julgar ou separar as pessoas, senhora.-falou abaixando a cabeça.  

-Eu não estou julgando ninguém, Sakura. Apenas estou falando a verdade. 

-A sua verdade não é a minha verdade.

-Você sem dúvida ainda vai sofrer bastante.-disse Meilin andando até a porta.-Sabe querida torça para ter um filho varão, pois se não estará perdida. Nunca minha família admitiria que além de dar a luz a uma menina se casasse com Shoran. Quem sabe se você der a ele um filho homem, ele talvez venha a aceitá-la como concubina.-concluiu rindo dela.

Limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e esperar assim a mulher sair. Não adiantaria nada mostrar sua fé e repugnação contra aquele tipo de pensamento. No fundo sabia que ela estava certa. Talvez o destino era ser uma prostituta. Nada na sua vida estava certo a não ser que teria aquela criança longe dos olhos da família Li. Pois seu filho ali sempre seria um bastardo com sangue nipônico. 

Como sua avó sempre dizia:****

**"O homem compra a glória e a grandeza e a fama; mas é a mulher quem paga o preço."***

Por mais que fosse otimista, fora idiota em pensar que tudo acabaria bem. No fundo sabia que seria ela que iria pagar o preço por aquele momento de loucura.Um momento impensado que havia gerado uma vida que iria proteger com seu próprio sangue. Não importava se fosse um menino ou uma menina... O que realmente importava no momento era seu bem estar, e jamais deixaria Meilin a ferir. 

***

Algo estava acontecendo com Touya, Kaho pensou sentando sobre a relva do campo. Seu coração palpitava. Sempre se sentia assim quando sentia que seu amado corria risco de vida. E naquele momento algo lhe dizia que nunca mais o veria. Sentia que Touya estava morrendo. Por pouco não segurou o choro. Sentiu-se profundamente arrependida por não ter falado a verdade para ele. Devia ter revelado que era filha de Tshao, seria doloroso, mas pelo menos ele não pensaria mal dela.  Ainda se lembrava com perfeição do choque que fora descobrir que seu grande amor era um espião. Não podia voltar atrás, mas tinha consigo a lembrança de cada ato e palavra de amor. 

Os toques dele ainda eram bastante recentes em sua memória. Kaho olhou para as mãos e como um passe de mágica voltou há dois meses atrás.

**_[Começo do Flashback]_**

****

_Os dias eram praticamente iguais quando estava na Taverna. Suas tarefas eram limitadas, e o pouco que conseguia fazer desagradava profundamente Meilin. O que a deixava às vezes nervosa. A garota imaginava que era dona do mundo, mas não passava de uma mísera primeira esposa de Chao. E não era por que estava grávida podia pensar que era a rainha de tudo. Naquele dia havia tido uma discussão horrível com a garota... Nervosa não se importou em procurar Touya, que desde a descoberta que ele era filho de Nadeshiko Kinomoto e espião do governo japonês, nunca mais havia se falado. _

_Tinha que admitir que sentia uma pequena queda por aquele homem, mas nunca havia se entregado a ele. Mas sentia uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Era maluquice querer beijar o inimigo. E sabia que seu dever era entregar aquele impostor para Tshao, mas não havia conseguido... No fundo sentia uma atração poderosa por ele.  E tinha certeza de que ele também sentia o mesmo por ela, pois o modo de olhar dele a deixava tensa. _

_Naquele dia estava com uma vontade louca em vê-lo. Sabia que estava agindo por impulso, mas já não era uma garota desprotegida, havia passado por uma série de obstáculos na vida e sabia muito bem o que queria. Entrando na ala dos empregados viu ele erguendo uma pesada dobradiça. O trabalho dele ali era variado, podia ser um espião, mas trabalhava e todos ali reconheciam e admiravam o jovem Touya. Ele era bastante forte, era alto, embora não tivesse um corpo definido. _

_-Senhorita Mizuki?!-ele exclamou surpreso por vê-la ali, a última vez que tinham se encontrado não havia terminado nada bem._

_-Olá, Touya!-cumprimentou sorrindo e se aproximando.-Espero não estar te atrapalhando!_

_-Estava terminando de recolocar essa dobradiça no lugar.-falou ele em tom sério._

_Ninguém poderia duvidar daquele jovem e trabalhador rapaz. Sabia que estava colocando em cheque a vitória de seu pai, mas não podia denunciar o filho da mulher que mais admirava na vida. Ao mesmo tempo não se sentia capaz de viver sem vê –lo._

_-Precisa de alguma coisa, senhorita?_

_"Sim, de você", pensou Kaho maliciosa. Precisava muito dele ao seu lado. Nunca deveria ter começado aquele jogo..._

_-Não... Quer dizer sim.-ela gaguejou nervosa._

_-Sim ou não?-ele perguntou franzindo a testa._

_Tinha que vencer a timidez.  Pedir a ele que a ensinasse a andar de cavalo era o ideal... Ele não recusaria e ela ganharia um ótimo motivo para ficar ao lado dele. _

_-Sim... Eu não sei montar a cavalo.-ela começou sorrindo.-Bem que poderia me ajudar, ou melhor, me ensinar a montar um lindo cavalo._

_Ele apenas sorriu e por longos minutos ficou em silêncio. Kaho se sentiu muito mal por ter que mentir, mas não agüentaria ficar longe dele._

_-Está certo senhorita.-ele falou sorrindo.-Eu te ensino, mas..._

_Kaho não se agüentava de felicidade. E em um gesto um tanto inusitado para uma moça daquela época, Kaho pulou no pescoço de Touya._

_-Obrigada...-sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos._

_Ele estava visivelmente encabulado. Além do mais se alguém o pegasse naquela situação com a jovem certamente seria preso. Mas em vez de afastá-la simplesmente a apertou mais entre seu corpo. Estava apenas seguindo seu instinto... Não podia negar que Kaho mexia muito com ele._

_-Desculpe-me...-ela sussurrou encabulada tentando afastá-lo em vão.-Tenho que ir..._

_-Não... Fique.-disse erguendo o rosto dela.-Sempre a achei tão linda... Tem a pele perfeita, os olhos sofridos... Seus lábios me parecem tão doces.-concluiu contornando os lábios dela com o dedo. _

_Kaho se sentiu hipnotizada com cada toque dele. Era bom se sentir amada... Era bom sentir as mãos calejadas dele sobre sua pele._

_-Sei que é errado, mas não posso passar por cima do que estou sentindo no momento.-ele falou tomando o seu lábio num beijo arrebatador._

_Aquele seria o primeiro beijo de muitos, Kaho teve certeza disso no momento em que se entregou ao beijo. Sabia o que sentia por ele era amor... E que era impossível se negar ao sabor daquele beijo._

**_[Final do Flashback]_**

****

Depois do primeiro beijo começou o círculo vicioso. Agora sentia que seu Touya estava morrendo... Queria estar ao lado dele. Queria poder dar a ele a paz, mas era impossível. Não podia ir para Pequim com Sakura grávida. Além do mais quando chegasse lá ele já estaria morto.  Tinha pena de Sakura... Pobre garota tão nova e já sabia o que era chorar lágrimas de sangue. Talvez fosse aquela sua verdadeira missão ficar ao lado daquela menina inocente.

O cavalo começou a ficar impaciente. Aquilo não era bom... Era sinal de que alguém estava chegando. Levantando-se rapidamente viu três homens devidamente armados. Dois estavam com farda inglesa... E o outro não era nada mais nada menos do que **Fujitaka Kinomoto. **

*******

Os sons das espadas se chocando era assustador. Nenhum dos dois guerreiros estavam dispostos a morrer. Aos poucos iam conhecendo mais a técnica do outro. Desenvolvendo assim a técnica mais apropriada para lutarem.Shoran demonstrou ser mais rápido, e a sua espada com movimentos certos feriam cada vez mais Touya. Era visível a superioridade de Shoran.Era assustador lutar contra o jovem chinês, ele demonstrava prazer em ferir, além de manter um sorriso cínico nos lábios. 

As feições de Touya eram frias, não tinham expressão maior do que o desprezo que sentia em seu coração. Ele se defendia como podia dos golpes letais de Shoran. Reconhecia que aquele homem era muito hábil com a espada, admitia que estava em desvantagem... E a cada golpe de Shoran se sentia cada vez mais grudado no chão. De repente um ataque forte o quase pegou de surpresa, nervoso aparou com dificuldade. 

A luta era feroz, não havia trégua. Os sons das espadas davam para ouvir de longe. As respirações estavam se tornando pesadas. Os soldados que acompanhavam Touya se limitavam a ficar olhando, obedecendo assim a ordem de seu superior.

Shoran atacava sem cessar e Touya se defendia como podia, porém sua defesa estava cada vez mais fraca e ineficiente diante aos ataques consecutivos de Wushu de Shoran. Alguns golpes a mais fizeram Touya perder o equilíbrio e perder a espada, dando assim o gosto da vitória a Shoran.

Shoran fez um movimento errado e Touya aproveitou para pegar a espada e dar uma estocada esquerda, que Shoran só conseguiu se defender na última hora. Touya estava muito debilitado e já havia perdido muito sangue. Shoran percebeu isso e aproveitando a posição vantajosa avançou decidido a matar. Com surpreendente agilidade, Shoran atacou Touya com o golpe supremo do Taolu. A espada penetrou fundo nos pulmões de Touya. Shoran se ergueu e satisfeito retirou a lâmina, que ficara presa no corpo do adversário. 

Em câmera lenta, Shoran viu Touya caindo no chão. Aos poucos o sorriso de satisfação que estava no rosto do jovem Li foi sumindo. Ele novamente havia tirado a vida de um ser humano. Dessa vez não seria absorvido. 

Aproximando-se do corpo semi-inconsciente do tenente, Shoran pegou a placa de identificação que havia no pescoço do jovem. Por alguns minutos ficou estático... Depois como num quebra cabeça tudo se montou perfeitamente em sua cabeça. 

Desnorteado, Shoran largou a corrente e levou as mãos na cabeça, e como há muito tempo não fazia chorou. Chorou por tudo que sua vida havia se transformado. Minutos depois estava decidido a nunca mais matar, pois de uma certa forma havia morrido junto com aquele homem.  Ele havia matado **Touya Kinomoto **irmão da única mulher que chegara perto do que ele realmente era. Agora sim teria motivo o suficiente para nunca mais chegar perto de Sakura. Naquele momento tudo havia perdido o sentido para ele. 

***

Kaho sentiu o vento frio passar sobre seu rosto. À vontade de chorar foi enorme, mas nunca derrubaria uma lágrima. Desta vez Touya havia partido para nunca mais voltar. Sabia e sentia isso, mas não havia tempo para lamentações tinha que descobrir o motivo que trazia o general ali. E de que forma ele poderia ajudá-la a retirar Sakura daquele purgatório.

Saindo da mata, Kaho se aproximou lentamente com as mãos erguidas. Percebeu que os soldados apontavam os rifles para ela, apenas Fujitaka se mantinha impassível e calmo. O tempo havia ensinado muito a ele.

-Então estou frente a frente com o famoso Fujitaka Kinomoto.-disse com escárnio na voz.

-Sim, e eu estou na frente da filha bastarda de Tshao Li.-rebateu rancoroso.

Como ele havia descoberto o desfiladeiro? Duvidava muito que ele estivesse ali por puro acaso. Fujitaka Kinomoto nunca estava por puro acaso em um lugar. Ele estava ali para resgatar Sakura. 

-Sou eu mesma.-disse sorrindo friamente.-Agora me responde uma coisa... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-É tão difícil imaginar, minha cara senhorita.

-Não, mas preciso saber...

-Vim atrás de minha filha.-falou ordenando que os soldados abaixassem as armas.-E não adianta falar que ela não está aqui, pois sei muito bem que ela está.

Kaho mais uma vez estava certa. Fujitaka pelo menos se preocupava um pouco com a filha... Senão, não enfrentaria o perigo para chegar até ali. Sakura ainda tinha pessoas que a amavam. Embora que as mais queridas já não estivessem mais ali.

-Felizmente o senhor tem razão...

-Eu a quero de volta.

-Calma, calma.-ela o acalmou.-Sua filha não é um objeto... E tem algumas coisas que preciso saber antes que a entregue ao senhor. 

Não iria contar sobre a gravidez, mas sim sobre as dificuldades que a jovem havia passado com Eriol, e a tortura psicológica que estava passando desde a partida de Shoran. Assim não haveria o risco da jovem ter que reassumir o compromisso com Eriol.

-Eu preciso levá-la para Pequim o mais rápido o possível...-Fujitaka falou demonstrando emoção pela a primeira vez na vida.

-Senhor entenda que é impossível.-disse aflita.-Todos estão de olhos abertos nela... Trazê-la para o senhor agora seria a mesma coisa que decretar sua morte.

Fujitaka olhou para a expressão triste e cansada da jovem. Bem ou mal aquela mulher estava querendo ajudá-lo... E no fundo ela estava certa. Mas o seu desespero estava o cegando. Nadeshiko se encontrava cada vez pior... Os médicos não lhe davam nem mais vinte quatro dias de vida. Estava lutando contra o relógio. 

***

Touya aos poucos sentiu a vida se esvaziar. Mais uma vez Shoran havia ganhado... E ele não merecia mais viver. Havia perdido seu orgulho como guerreiro e como homem. Se lhe fosse concedido um pedido, iria querer rever Kaho. Sim, queria poder falar com a mulher que marcara sua vida... E dizer que nunca havia deixado de amá-la, e que em hipótese alguma havia acreditado que ela fora amante de Tshao. Ainda tinha a imagem dela consigo, e iria morrer com ela.

Kaho estava com o mesmo vestido daquele fatídico dia que ela havia pedido para ele dar aulas de equitação. A seda chinesa cobrindo toda à parte daquele corpo desejado... O cabelo solto ou amarrado numa fita. O mesmo sorriso... E por fim a imagem triste dela. Naquele momento ela estava cada vez mais longe dele. Fechando os olhos Touya viu Sakura ainda criança, os mesmos olhos de esmeraldino. Amava sua irmã, e de onde estivesse estaria ao lado dela, pois no fundo sentia que nunca deixaria aquele plano espiritual. 

Por um longo tempo Touya ficou olhando para o próprio sangue até que em fim fechou os olhos e adormeceu em sua mortalha. Touya Kinomoto havia morrido... E assim levando tudo consigo. Aquela terrível batalha havia tido um fim trágico, mas não era só Touya que havia morrido... No fundo Shoran havia entregado sua alma ao demônio. Naquele mesmo dia o temível líder boxer abandonou seu posto indo se refugiar na casa de verão da família em Dalian (Dairen).

***

**Um mês depois...**

Sakura não sabia o que era comer ou dormir. Sua vida era sua mãe... Sabia que isso não fazia bem para o seu bebê, e não ia deixar a única pessoa que lhe restara sozinha. Tudo fora tão traumatizante. Devia admitir que não fora feliz na China apenas tivera alguns momentos de felicidade ao lado de Shoran. Nunca mais havia o visto, deveria estar morto ou se refugiado na Tailândia com Tshao. Havia se conformado e já não mais chorava por ele. 

Os seus únicos apoios eram Kaho e Yukito que dividia o tempo entre cuidar dele e suas freqüentes visitas ao cemitério onde Touya estava enterrado. Ainda não se conformara com a idéia de seu único irmão ter morrido. No fundo sentia que fora ela a culpada pela tragédia do irmão. Yukito estava se recuperando do ferimento que havia sofrido, e a ajudava no que podia.

Seu pai estava consolado, e por incrível que pareça havia aceitado a gravidez dela com a maior naturalidade. Talvez devia estar arrependido pelo o que tinha feito ela passar nas mãos de Eriol. Tomoyo tinha partido para o Japão dizendo que não queria passar nem mais um segundo naquele país que tanto lhe trouxera desgraça. 

A revolta havia acabado com uma verdadeira tragédia. Os boxers haviam perdido, mas a grande causadora daquilo ainda estava no poder. Não era seguro ficar em Pequim. Mesmo eles tendo o apoio de muitas entidades. As feridas ainda estavam abertas demais. Só não havia deixado aquele país por causa de Nadeshiko, ela não estava habilitada a viajar... E seu estado teimava piorar a cada momento. 

-Sakura, meu anjo... Você esta aí?!-a voz rouca e dramática de Nadeshiko a tirou dos devaneios.

-Sim, mamãe.-respondeu sentando na cadeira mais próxima.-Precisa de alguma coisa?

Aquela não era sua mãe. Nunca a vira tão vulnerável... No fundo sabia que ela não viveria por muito tempo. Aqueles eram os últimos dias dela. Daria de tudo para que ela e Touya estivessem bem.Mas Deus estava teimando em fazê-la sofrer...

-Sim, estou com sede.-disse sorrindo.-Pode pegar um copo de água para mim?

-Claro.

Em segundos estava ajudando a mãe a beber o líquido gelado. Ela já havia perdido a noção do dia e da hora, já não se locomovia e mal conseguia mastigar a própria comida. Era triste. Tinha que se segurar para não chorar.

-Filha... Prometa-me... Uma coisa.-disse vendo Sakura sentando ao lado dela novamente.

Ela estava se despedindo. 

-Sim.-disse com a voz embargada.

-Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.-disse passando a mão na barriga da filha sorrindo.-E que essa linda menina seja igual a você, linda por dentro e por fora.-interrompendo por um acesso de tosse.-... Só vejo uma alternativa para ti, meu anjo... Se case com Yukito.

Sakura empalideceu. Sua mãe havia escutado a última conversa que havia tido com o melhor amigo de seu irmão. Yukito havia lhe implorado que se casasse com ele... O que era impossível, pois ainda amava Shoran. E jamais se casaria com outro para salvar sua reputação.

-Mãe...

-Shhh...-ela falou pondo a mão na boca da filha.-Yukito é um bom homem e com alta patente militar. Não seja egoísta e pense apenas nessa linda menina que está esperando.-recuperando o fôlego concluiu.-Sei que ama aquele rebelde, mas você não está mais sozinha... Filha eu vou, estou partindo.

Nadeshiko olhou para cima da cabeça de Sakura, e logo em seguida voltou a olhar para ela com uma expressão radiante e feliz, como há muito tempo não ficava. 

-Sabe quem está aqui, meu anjo?!-ela sussurrou sorrindo.

Olhando para os lados percebeu que ambas estavam sozinhas no quarto. Àquela hora da tarde ninguém ficava ali, a não ser ela e a querida Mai. Logo Yukito iria chegar... Mas naquele momento estavam ambas sozinhas.

-Não, mamãe...-falou assustada.-Quem está aqui?

-T-Touya... Meu filhinho está ao meu lado.-disse sonhadora.-Ele veio me buscar... Chegou minha hora querida.

-Não, não, mamãe.-disse com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.-Touya morreu...

-Eu sei, mas ele veio me buscar...

Como em um sonho, Nadeshiko voltou para sua casa no Japão. Ela estava separando a briga de Touya com Sakura. Ambos eram crianças, e Touya insistia em chamar Sakura de monstrenga. Ah, como era feliz naquela época... Daria uma vida inteira para ter seus filhos de volta unidos. Naquele momento via Touya com perfeição... Ele era apenas um menino e já havia morrido... Iria embora com ele. 

-Você não vai morrer, mamãe.-disse ela desesperada abraçando o corpo da mãe.-Eu não vou deixar... A senhora tem que apenas repousar...

Como se não tivesse ouvido, ela prosseguiu.

-Diga para o seu pai que o amo e que nunca me arrependi por ter me casado com ele... Em vez de tsh...-ela interrompeu tossindo.-Agora tenho que partir para o lado de Touya e de Deus.

-Mamãe, por favor...

Nadeshiko fechou os olhos e disse:

-Posso ver nossa casa no Japão, posso sentir o perfume de cerejeira... Posso ver seu pai, e vocês, meus lindos filhos brincando no jardim... Eu estou de volta para o lugar onde nem eu e nem minha família devia ter saído...

Por um longo tempo Sakura ficou soluçando baixinho até perceber que sua mãe havia partido para sempre. Agora ela estava sozinha... Primeiro Touya, agora ela a única pessoa que apoiara. 

-Não, não, não...-ela sussurrou abraçando o corpo imóvel da mãe.-Por que Deus...??? Por que me deixaste sozinha... Por que, por que, por que...

Os minutos transcorreram com ela abraçado ao corpo da mãe, até Yukito chegar e tomar o pulso de Nadeshiko. A respiração dela era ofegante que embalava o corpo frio da mãe entres os braços. Finalmente Yukito a tocou no ombro.

-Ela se foi, Sakura.-sussurrou com suavidade.

-Eu sei...

Devagar Sakura colocou calidamente o corpo da mãe na cama. Com carinho e entre lágrimas ajeitou o cabelo dela.Despedindo-se pela a última vez daquela mulher tão especial.

-Por que Yukito?-perguntou abraçando o amigo.

-Ela já sofreu o bastante, Sakura.

Nenhuma palavra seria capaz de descrever a revolta que ela sentia por Deus ter a abandonado. Queria ir embora o quanto antes da China e esquecer de vez o que havia acontecido ali. Amava Shoran e o havia perdido, adorava seu irmão e ele havia morrido... Venerava sua mãe e agora ela havia partido. Não havia salvação para sua alma. A única pessoa que havia lhe restado era seu filho... E lutaria por ele até o fim.

***

**Um semana depois...**

**Porto de Tien-Tsin**

Estava no convés do navio. Tinha uma paisagem perfeita de Tien-Tsin. Aquela seria a última visão daquele país. Depois do enterro da mãe avisara seu pai que tinha a intenção de voltar para o Japão com Yukito. Havia sido duro, mas seguiria o conselho da mãe, iria se casar com Yukito em um prazo de duas semanas. Kaho e Mai iriam com ela, ajudar nos preparativos para o simplório casamento. Não amava aquele homem, mas poderia com o tempo vir a sentir algo por ele... Afinal seu bebê precisaria de um pai. E como não tinha notícias sobre o paradeiro de Shoran. Resolvera reconstruir a vida em seu país.

Havia aprendido a duras penas que era difícil amar. O amor por si só era complicado... Nunca duvidara da força do amor de Shoran, mas sabia que vários empecilhos o impediam de ficar juntos. No fundo se conformara... Afinal tinha uma parte dele em seu ventre.

Pegando o diário que Shoran lhe dera. Olhou pela a última vez para a única lembrança que tinha dele. Mas havia prometido no túmulo de sua mãe e de Touya que iria esquecer o passado e isso incluía esquecer também Shoran. Sabia que era uma missão impossível já que tinha a prova viva de seu amor. Seria duro se desfazer daquele presente... Mas seria a prova de amor a seu bebê. 

Passando a mão na barriga, Sakura jogou o livro no mar. No fundo sentia reconfortada... No fundo sabia que aquele diário havia voltado para o lugar que realmente pertencia.

***

Shoran não participou da carnificina que aconteceu no dia em que a força multinacional invadiu Pequim. Matando todos os líderes Boxers... A imperatriz se manteve no poder, e traiu aqueles que lhe foram mais fiéis. 

O que não foi uma surpresa para ele, no fundo sempre duvidara da palavra e da sinceridade da grande imperatriz dragão. No fundo se sentiu morto... Havia matado o único irmão de seu anjo. Há uma semana atrás a vira no cemitério. Tivera que se conter para não ir a seu encalço, apenas ficara ali observando seu sofrimento. Para o bem dela resolvera ficar longe. 

Agora era o único homem da família, e cabia a ele reerguer o nome do clã Li. Jamais poderia desposar Sakura. E saber que ela não estava grávida o aliviava. Agora tinha uma obrigação que era cuidar do filho de Chao e de Meilin. Havia finalmente chegado à hora do adeus. O momento que tanto temera aconteceu... Agora só lhe restava lembranças boas, e eram essas lembranças que o dariam forças para seguir em frente.

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá pessoal!!!!

Antes de jogarem pedras em mim (envergonhada). Eu resolvi dar um pulo de 17 anos na história. O.O (????) Sim 17 anos, muito tempo, mas será o tempo o suficiente para **Hanako **(filha de Sakura e Shoran) e  **Chang-hsun  **(filho de Meilin e Chao)crescerem... E se apaixonarem (?). Bem, não adianta explicar muito... No próximo capítulo vocês entenderão mais. 

Podem tacar pedras agora!!! Eu matei Touya e Nadeshiko, mas foi para dar continuação na história. O que acharam? Enviem reviews então.

**Explicações históricas: **_Para sufocar a rebelião, organizou-se uma internacional colonialista, uma tropa composta por 20 mil soldados (japoneses, russo, ingleses, americanos, franceses e depois por alemães) foi enviada para ocupar a sede imperial, onde penetrou em 14 de agosto de 1900. Os boxers, abandonados pela imperatriz viúva Tsisi, foram cruelmente sufocados e suas lideranças decapitadas. "Arrasem Pequim!" - que seguissem o exemplo de Átila! Essa foi à recomendação do imperador Guilherme II da Alemanha aos oficiais que partiam para a China. Depois dessa aberta e brutal intervenção militar, o outrora orgulhoso Império Celestial definitivamente tornara-se a "colônia de todas as metrópoles". Para infamar ainda mais as autoridades do império, os colonialistas obrigaram  que fossem chineses os carrascos que executariam as sentenças de morte dos principais líderes da rebelião de 1900._

**Citação de Khalil Gibran.**

****

**Miyashawa Yukino-Erika:** Olá Erika!!!! Bem, no próximo capítulo ficara bem claro o motivo para Sakura ficar grávida. Eu também não queria, mas a fic caminhou para esse capítulo. Eu sei que sou muito má... Mas fazer o que? Não é mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs!!!!****

****

**Serenite: **Eu sempre paro em partes estratégicas para assim aguçar em vocês a curiosidade para lerem o próximo capítulo. Ficou feliz que tenha gostado do outro capítulo, e espero do fundo do coração que tenha gostado deste. Bjs!!!

**Anaisa: **Olá!!! Eu matei Touya... Eu fiquei triste por isso, mas não tinha escapatória. Desculpas. Eu sou boa para fazer drama já falaram isso para mim. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs!!!!

**Rê_~Chan: **Olá Renata!!!! Eu matei Touya. Realmente é um desperdiço, mas foi para o bem da fic. Obrigada pela review Renata!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs!!!!

**B166R: **Olá Rafa!!!! Eu não vou matar a criança, mas não vou garanti que ela viva por muito tempo. A fic vai da um pulo de 17 anos. Touya vai morrer, mas Yukito vai ficar bem vivo por sinal. Não liga, amor de fã é para sempre,  mesmo ele estando do outro lado do mundo. Bjs!!!!

**Hime Hayashi: **Eu adoro fazer suspense Lia. Mas sempre dou a resposta naquele momento, e só presta a atenção no que escrevo. Eu sou maluca!!!^^" Eu vou presta mais atenção nisso da próxima vez. Bjs!!! 

**Jenny-Ci: **Olá Jenny!! Bem, garanto que vai gosta da doce Hanako. Quando a Touya como viu ele morreu. Adoro receber sugestões... Sempre me ajuda. Ainda mais vindo de você. Bjs!!!

**DarkAngel: **Olá Nathasha!!!! Ficou feliz que tenha gostado. Como viu tudo o que falou aconteceu. Eu sou mesmo muito dramática. Obrigada por gosta das minhas poesias. Te adolo!!!! Bjs!!!1

**Lan Ayath: **Olá Lan!!!! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. O mesmo acontece comigo... Em redação escolar eu sou a primeira a ler, mas não precisa ser bidu para saber que um personagem ira morrer. Como dizem: eu sou a rainha do drama. Adorei sua review!! bjs!!! 

Um beijo para a Lê e para Lídia. Sem às duas essa fic não saia.

 Bem, por hoje é só.

Bjs!!!!

Anna

**Obs: Lêem (se poderem) minha fic "Anjo Rebelde",  é sobre Tomoyo e Eriol. **


	20. XX Capítulo

"Jamais nas mãos tua cabeça pousa febril,  
  
Vergada ao peso dos desgostos da memória cruel e dolorosa.  
  
Teu puro coração em si repousa".  
  
(Th. Gautier)  
  
"Lembra-te de mim".....  
  
(Dante, "Purgatório")  
  
Introdução  
  
Olá pessoal!!  
  
Começou a segundo fase da fic. Irão ocorrer vários fatos históricos a partir desse capítulo. A guerra do Boxers terá acabado, mas isso não quer dizer que "o problema" da China com os governos ocidentais e mais o Japão tenha acabado também. Pelo contrário, eles só pioraram. Sei que algumas pessoas devem ter lido o resuminho no meu blog, mas vou colocar aqui também. Prontos para aula de história??? ^ ^ Vamos às explicações!!!!  
  
By Anna  
  
A república chinesa de 1911: o colapso do regime Manchu chega ao seu fim com a deposição da dinastia Ching (uma dinastia que reinava na China desde o século 17). O seu último representante, o imperador - menino Puyi, foi afastado por um golpe incruento. Tudo parecia indicar que a China entrara, ainda que lentamente, no rol das nações modernas com a adesão ao regime republicano. O presidente provisório, Sun Yat-sem, porém, não conseguiu manter-se efetivamente no poder, renunciando em 15 de fevereiro de 1911. Para decepção geral, assume a presidência o despótico general Yaun Shin- kai, que acaba por fazer maiores concessões aos estrangeiros devido ao escasso apoio interno e a desorganização geral do país. O desalento da intelectualidade com o movimento republicano de 1911. está espelhado no conto de Lu Sun "Verdadeira história de Ah Q", onde ele o descreve como um acontecimento confuso, promovido por charlatães, onde somente gente ignorante e crédula termina perdendo a vida. O desaparecimento do poder central acelerou a proliferação pela China afora das trágicas e deletérias figuras dos senhores da guerra (tukiuns), déspotas locais que possuem exércitos privados, que ao mesmo tempo em que espoliam os camponeses, lutam entre si, numa referência as guerras feudais européias. Desde a morte de Yuan, o impopular general-presidente, até o surgimento do novo "homem forte", o general Chiang Kai-shek (a partir de 1926), o país se encontrará dilacerado pelos conflitos internos. Aproveitando-se dessa situação e da guerra que eclode na Europa em 1914, o Japão obriga a China a aceitar as "21 petições" que é mais um gole na taças da infindável amargura nacional.  
  
Como resultado da evolução da União pelo Renascimento da China, fundou-se em 1912 o Kuomintang (Partido Nacional do Povo), que tem seu cérebro teórico em Sun Yat-sen e seu braço armado no jovem general Chiang Kai-shek. Rapidamente, os nacionalistas ganham prestígio na China meridional, enquanto o norte do país se vê convulsionado pelas quadrilhas dos senhores de guerra que lutam pelo controle de Pequim, umas apoiadas pelos japoneses, outras pelos ocidentais. O projeto do Kuomintang prevê a unificação nacional sob uma liderança caudilhesca, baseada numa organização autoritária sem participação popular, similar ao movimento dos "jovens turcos" de Kemal Atatürk que ocidentalizou o antigo império otomano nos anos 20.  
  
A ascensão dos Nacionalistas ganhará novo impulso com a eclosão da Revolução bolchevique de 1917 e com o término da Primeira Guerra Mundial, da qual a China participou ao lado das Potências Ocidentais, esperando desse modo anular os "tratados iníquos" aos quais os japoneses a submeteram, bem como retomar o controle dos territórios "arrendados" à Alemanha.  
  
XX Capítulo  
  
Japão, 1917  
  
A jovem Hanako Tsukishiro andava nervosa pelas ruas tumultuadas de Tóquio. Estava nervosa... De uns tempos para cá, sua vida calma se transformara em uma verdadeira correria. Bem que sua mãe havia lhe dito que, ao mudar de cidade, certamente a sua rotina seria terrivelmente modificada. Aliás, tudo o que sua sabia mãe dizia, acontecia. Mas de maneira alguma podia admitir que seu pai havia pedido transferência por causa dela... Isso não tinha o mínimo cabimento. O general, e agora diplomata, Yukito Tsukishiro tinha outros motivos para mudar de cidade, uns deles era para ficar mais perto da amante. O que era revoltante, ainda mais ao saber que sua mãe sabia e aceitava tudo de boca fechada... Realmente, não havia pessoa tão ou mais bondosa do que Sakura.  
  
Já não era uma criança e seus pais não podiam esconder a verdade dela. Não era justo ver seu pai chegar todo dia com um sorriso nos lábios e o cheiro (repugnante) daquela mulher em suas roupas. Às vezes, chegava a duvidar se sua mãe amava mesmo o general, ou se estava com ele por causa dela. Não era possível que ela não sentisse nada, ao ver o marido chegar depois de ter estado com outra.  
  
Às vezes, tinha que dar razão a sua tia Tomoyo, quando com a cara deslavada tivera coragem de falar que sua mãe era um mero fantoche na mão de Yukito. Era difícil admitir, mas sua mãe não amava mais, em hipótese nenhuma, seu pai. Duvidava se um dia chegara a amá-lo.  
  
- Menina aonde estava?- a ex-babá perguntou, vindo em sua direção com alguns pacotes nas mãos.  
  
Já não era uma menina, mas Mai insistia em tratá-la como um bebê. Aliás, todos a tratavam com um pêndulo de cristal, mas na verdade, ela era, nada mais nada menos, do que um tronco rústico de uma árvore. Ainda tinha que encontrar um escultor para esculpir sua personalidade. Não recriminava a babá que, depois de todos aqueles anos, a devia considerar uma filha.  
  
- Senti necessidade de tomar um ar, Mai .- disse sorrindo.  
  
Mai sentia-se encantada com a jovem. Ela sempre fora muito parecida com a mãe, embora os traços de seu querido Shoran estivessem presentes nela. Hanako era como sua filha... Uma filha que nunca pudera gerar. Havia ensinado tudo o que sabia para ela... desde o inglês, até mandarim e o dialeto manchu. Não deixaria que a filha de um dos clãs mais famosos e ricos da China ficasse sem saber ao menos o dialeto local... Sakura não havia a impedido, ao contrário, havia incentivo a filha a aprender. O mesmo não podia dizer do lorde Yukito...  
  
- Avise quando for fazer isso. - repreendeu carrancuda. - Não é bem visto uma jovem de sua posição, andando nessas ruas perigosas sozinha.  
  
A velha babá chinesa era como sua segunda mãe. Ela era responsável pelo o que era hoje... Afinal, sua mãe sempre lhe fora um pouco distante. Parecia estar sempre em seu mundo, e recusava-se que alguém o invadisse. Era triste admitir, mas sua mãe era infeliz... E no fundo, sabia que ela era a culpada por tudo isso.  
  
- Claro, juro que não faço mais isso...- falou beijando o rosto envelhecido da ex-babá. - Espero que tenha terminado suas compras.  
  
- Felizmente sim. - disse, cedendo aos encantos dos olhos verdes.  
  
Há pouco tempo atrás, fora o pivô de uma briga entre sua mãe e Yukito. Ele estava decidido a casá-la com um jovem senhor de terras ao sul de Osaka. Ele já a considerava mulher pronta para se casar com quem quer que fosse, mas sua mãe não tinha a mesma opinião. Tinha visto o seu estado de nervos e, pela primeira vez, defendido ela da fúria do general. Naquele dia, havia descoberto que sua mãe a amava e a defenderia dos abusos do pai. Afinal, não era de seu agrado se casar com um homem que mal tinha visto o rosto... Mas o que mais lhe chocara depois, fora ver a mãe se debulhar em lágrimas. Naquele dia, conhecera a verdadeira Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura olhava tristemente para a paisagem deprimente de Tóquio. O que, para uns era progresso, para ela era sujeira. Queria muito voltar para o interior... Ficar inclusa em sua casa ao lado do único ser que era importante para ela, sua filha. Mas tinha que admitir que Hanako havia crescido... crescido o suficiente para viver em uma comunidade, e não presa em uma fazenda.  
  
Era muito dificil acreditar que fazia 17 anos que tudo havia ocorrido. Às vezes, lhe dava a impressão que passara séculos sem ver Shoran, outras parecia um dia. Mas nunca... mas nunca deixaria de pensar nele. Mesmo assim, não pensava nele com tanta freqüência. Shoran, com o tempo, se trasnfomara em uma lembrança boa de seu passado.  
  
- Pensando nele, minha esposa ? - Yukito perguntou entrando no quarto.  
  
O mesmo cinismo pensou Sakura se virando para o marido. Era incrível como o tempo poderia mudar uma pessoa. Yukito era o exemplo vivo que sua tese estava certa. Com o tempo, o carinho que ele sentia por ela se evaporara. Nunca fora capaz de corresponder aos gestos de afeto dele... E por isso, não o culpava por procurar em outra, o que não tinha em casa. Em poucas palavras nunca pudera entregar seu corpo a ele... Não depois de ter pertencido a Shoran.  
  
- Como sempre, meu esposo. - disse, respondendo com sarcasmo.  
  
Sakura viu a expressão dele se modificar. Embora, sendo um bom e compreensivo marido, Yukito tinha um certo machismo. O que era típico... Ainda mais quando a mulher pensava em outro. Se arrependia amargamente por ter se casado com Yukito. Havia destruído a vida dela e, além de tudo, a dele. Pois nunca fora capaz de dar um filho a ele...  
  
- Nem o tempo foi capaz de apagá-lo de seu coração. - ele disse em tom cansado sentando-se na poltrona.  
  
Não entendia aonde Yukito queria chegar com aquela conversa. Durante anos, tentara conversar com ele, mas sempre fora repelida com palavras estúpidas.  
  
- Me responda uma coisa, Sakura... - Ele falou retirando os óculos.  
  
Algo de muito sério havia acontecido. Ela tinha o direito de saber... Seu coração dava um sinal de alerta. O que a estava deixando muito preocupada. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que estava na hora de abrir o jogo com seu marido.  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Você ainda ama aquele homem? - perguntou Yukito se aproximando dela.  
  
"Sim", respondeu mentalmente. Se recriminando por ainda amar Shoran estando casada com um homem tão bom e amigo... Mas o coração era um labirinto de mistérios, alguns indecifráveis. Tinha que ser sincera com ele e com os seus sentimentos.  
  
- Eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas não consegui...  
  
- Você ainda ama aquele rebelde, Sakura? - perguntou incisivo, disposto a chegar a verdade, pois já não agüentava viver naquela mentira.  
  
- Sim, eu ainda amo Shoran. - disse erguendo a cabeça a tempo de ver a expressão do marido endurecer, ao ponto de ele se levantar e caminhar até ela.  
  
Yukito, durante anos, lutara em vão contra o fantasma que havia no coração de Sakura. Por diversas vezes, tentara aproximar-se dela, mas sempre fora delicadamente repelido. Havia dado a vida dele a ela. Havia assumido a filha dela e de um rebelde chinês... Havia aberto mão de ter tido os próprios filhos por amor a ela e ao falecido amigo. Mas agora havia desistido... havia desistido de tudo. Já não se importava com mais nada, mas mesmo assim se sentia traído. No fundo, queria ser o único homem na vida e no coração daquela mulher que nem o tempo fora capaz de tirar a beleza.  
  
- Por que? Por que nunca foi capaz de tirá-lo de seu coração? - ele perguntou se pondo ao lado dela.  
  
- Não sei, Yukito...- disse abaixando a cabeça. - Eu tentei, mas ele é mais forte do que eu...  
  
Era mentira. Sakura nunca havia tentado amá-lo. No começo, entendera-a pelo o fato de estar grávida... Talvez fosse receio de que, ao aceitá-lo em sua cama, prejudicaria assim o bebê. Mas depois que Hanako nascera, tudo ficou como era antes... Na verdade nunca haviam se casado, e sim feito um pacto de amizade, pois na prática, seu casamento com ela poderia ser anulado, pois Sakura nunca cumprira seus deveres como esposa.  
  
- Você nunca tentou, Sakura. - disse a encarando. - Aliás, você nunca pôde esquecê-lo, pois você tem Hanako para lembrar-se daquela época.  
  
Os olhos dele tinha dor e mágoa. Dois sentimentos que ela fora capaz de plantar nele. Já não existia motivo para esconder seus sentimentos, apenas queria uma explicação.  
  
- Hanako não tem nada haver com esse assunto. - disse andando pelo quarto.  
  
- Ela sempre foi um peso nas minhas costas.  
  
Às vezes, tinha certeza de que Yukito odiava Hanako. Outras, de que ele a amava tanto que ficava possesso por não poder falar-lhe isso. Doía ver ele falar assim da filha, Hanako sempre fora um boa menina... Jamais fora um peso para ninguém.  
  
- O que estar acontecendo Yukito? - Sakura perguntou, não entendendo a atitude do marido.  
  
Sim, estava pronto para ser transferido novamente. Mas desta vez, iria para um lugar que jurara nunca mais por os pés. Estava voltando para a China, desta vez teria que negociar com a República Chinesa, da qual provavelmente o pai de Hanako fazia parte.  
  
- Fui transferido...- disse abaixando a cabeça.  
  
Sakura não precisou de mais palavras para entender o significado. Yukito estava preocupado porque fora transferido para China. Não agüentado sobre as pernas, Sakura sentou-se na cama. Seu coração batia descontroladamente.  
  
- Para onde...? - perguntou temerosa.  
  
- Pequim, na China. - disse, sem hesitar.  
  
Sakura sentiu o mundo escurecer. Mas uma vez estava voltando para a China, mas desta vez, ela tinha muito mais a perder. Além de lembranças ruins de seu últimos dias naquele país.  
  
- Eu não queria.. Tentei de todas as formas mudar essa ordem, mas...- ele falou gaguejando, a puxando para perto dele. - Mas não consegui...  
  
O que aconteceria se reencontrasse Shoran? Certamente ele reconheceria Hanako... Certamente tentaria tirá-la dela, ou pior, iria colocar sua filha contra ela. Não, não iria voltar para China...  
  
- Eu não vou. - disse decidida encarando-o. - Eu não posso...  
  
Pela primeira vez, durante anos, Sakura demonstrava suas fraquezas para ele. Durante anos, achara que se casara com uma boneca de porcelana. Sem vida, que apenas obedecia suas ordens e repelia qualquer contato físico.  
  
- Do que tem medo? De reencontrar-se com ele? - Yukito apertou os braços dele com força.  
  
Tinha medo de tudo. Passara anos com medo... Vivia e dormia com o medo. Já não era novidade para ela aquele sentimento. Mas agora não temia apenas por ela, mas sim por Hanako.  
  
- Sim, eu temo por mim, por você... Por Hanako. - ela disse se distanciando dele. - Por favor, Yukito... Eu faço de tudo, mas... Não me leve para Pequim.  
  
Yukito olhou para ela com compaixão, raiva e mágoa. Ela havia aberto muitas feridas. Mas Sakura antes de tudo ainda era irmã do homem em quem mais confiara no mundo, e precisava, de alguma forma, fazê-la encarar a verdade. Se fosse o destino dela se reencontrar com aquele homem, nada poderia fazer para impedi-lo. Há anos desistira de lutar contra um fantasma.  
  
- Infelizmente, Sakura, esse pedido não poderia lhe conceder. - disse duramente, indo até a porta. - Tem uma frase antiga que meu pai sempre falava: "O lugar da mulher é junto do marido". Então, não lute contra isso...- concluiu virando-se para ela. - Providencie tudo para nossa viagem, pois vamos partir em no máximo dois dias.  
  
Sakura escutou os passos decididos do marido no corredor. Assim que não os ouviu mais, sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Não estava voltando para Pequim, mas sim para Shoran. Sentia que o reencontro seria inevitável...  
  
****  
  
Pequim 1917,  
  
Centro estudantil...  
  
- Será que o destino da China está nas míseras mãos de um republicano, ou de um imperador fantoje?! -Perguntava a voz inflamada de Tao Jung.-Será que nunca teremos uma sociedade justa, aonde não há classe sociais? Aonde as pessoas não sejam corrompidas? Meus caros colegas, eu não sei... Acho que as idéias igualitárias de Marx, seriam o ideal para a nossa sociedade.  
  
Chang-hsun Li olhava com fascinação para a figura do amigo. Admirava tudo o que ele falava. Não importanto-se com o que as pessoas diziam ao seu respeito. Naquele momento, apenas uma pequena parcela da platéia o aplaudia. Não entedia o pensamento daquelas pessoas... Durante toda a existência chinesa foram comandados por um imperador. Agora, que poderiam falar o que sentiam, eles tinham medo.  
  
- Vaem, vaem bastante.-disse Tao sorrindo cinicamente.-Um dia vocês irão acordar e ver que uma República ou Monarquia não ajudarão a China a crescer, pois nosso país só irá crescer quando tivermos uma Democracia...  
  
- Como assim uma Democracia? - vozes estridentes soaram no teatro. - Durante anos lutamos contra o regime porco dos ocidentais, tivemos que ingolir a democracia deles...  
  
- Não, não tivemos que engolir a demogracia deles, mas sim o que eles chamam de política de colonização. - Falou ceticamente. - Eles precisavam de mercados para consumir os seus produtos e a China atraiu-os.  
  
- Como um filho de herói tem a coragem de defender as pragas que vieram do ocidente? - as vozes ferozes perguntaram. - Isso é uma desmoralização a seu pai...  
  
Tao Jung era filho de um líder boxers. Igual a ele, embora que consistiam em situações diferente. Jung era três anos amais velho do que ele, e tinha a mesma filosofia da mãe, uma inglesa desgarrada. Era filho ilegítimo...  
  
- Meu pai era um radical, e isso não vem ao caso agora. - falou sorrindo cinicamente. - Mas, antes de tudo, aquela revolta foi impensada e burra... A imperatriz traiu os Boxers. Ela e sua família deviam ser banidas da China.  
  
O silêncio constrangedor tomou a sala. Ali, ninguém tinha a coragem de desafiar ou falar mal da família que foi escolhida por Buda para tomar conta de toda a grande China. Era repugnante ver que aquele país nunca iria mudar. Alguns costumes demoravam séculos para desaparecer, e ali todos estavam acostumados a ficarem calados.  
  
- Amigos, sei que estamos aqui por apenas um motivo. E esse motivo é bem claro na mente de todos. - pacificamente encerrou. - Não há mais espaço na China para a Monarquia... Precisamos de um governo regente que pense na população.  
  
Em meio a aplausos e vaias, Tao se retirou do palco. Aquele dia não havia sido fácil, era difícil fazer as pessoas compreenderem suas idéias com clareza. Afinal, ali todos dependiam dos presentes do imperador.  
  
- Bem, hoje foi mais produtivo do que ontem. - Chang-hsun falou se juntando a ele.  
  
- Sempre otimista, Chang. - disse o garoto sorrindo pegando os livros. - Sua mãe sabe que está aqui...? Aliás, seu tio não admitiria ver o sobrinho dele nesse antro.  
  
Shoran não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Fazia tempo que seu amargo tio deixara de se preocupar com ele. Sua mãe já não comandava sua vida, duvidava de que um dia viera a comandar.  
  
-Por que eles viriam a saber?! Meu tio passa mais tempo trabalhando ou trancado naquele maldito escritório... Minha mãe, coitada, ainda alimenta sonhos amorosos com ele. - respondeu cinicamente .- Não tenho com o que me preocupar, minha família se resumi em minha mãe e em um tio amargo.  
  
Pelo menos Chang tinha uma família. Embora não fosse feliz, tinha com quem contar. Ele havia perdido tudo, o que restava para ele era uma biblioteca, a qual era a sua casa... e fotos, muitas fotos de sua mãe. Apesar, de que era recompensado, levando em conta que era dono do próprio nariz. Não tinha nome, nem nada...  
  
- Mas devia se preocupar.  
  
- Por que? Aconteceu algo?  
  
Tao retirou uma tira de jornal e estendeu para ele.  
  
- Veja, seu tio foi nomeado ministro do exterior e vai receber o general japonês daqui alguns dias. - disse sorrindo diabolicamente. - Ele não iria gostar de ver o sobrinho andando com um bando de comunistas desocupados.  
  
Chang leu com atenção o artigo que anunciava seu tio como novo ministro. Tinha que admitir que isso não era uma surpresa, pois desde de pequeno sabia que seu tio tinha debandado-se para os lados dos republicanos assim que ficou provado a traição da imperatriz dragão. Por causa dela, o clã Li fora falência... Se não fosse Shoran, talvez o Clã Li nem existisse mais. Mas aquilo não deixava de ser um ato repugnante de seu tio... Era revoltante ver que ele estava abrindo a portas de sua casa para uma família estrangeira, sem ao menos pestanejar. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso... Não admitiria nenhum estrangeiro em sua casa.  
  
- Meu tio, felizmente não tem poder nenhum sobre minha vida. - disse entregando o pedaço de papel para o amigo. - Há muito tempo deixei de ser manipulado.  
  
***  
  
Shoran olhava para as vastas terras que cercavam sua propriedade. Era difícil acreditar que havia reerguido seu clã em tão curto espaço de tempo... Não havia sido fácil, ou muito menos satisfatório. Havia exigido muito dele, mas era um Li, e isso já era o suficiente para encontrar forças e seguir enfrente, sem se lembrar do passado. O que era praticamente impossível... As lembranças daquele tempo frio e tumultuado invadiam sua cabeça como um tufão.  
  
- Senhor Li...  
  
- O que foi, Chou? - perguntou impaciente, ao ter seus pensamentos roubados.  
  
- Chegaram algumas correspondências da República para o senhor. - falou o serviçal com a cabeça em gesto submisso. - E o senhor precisa assinar o protocolo com urgência.  
  
Sua vida era um verdadeiro inferno. Às vezes duvidava que existisse felicidade. Ele nunca havia sido feliz na vida... A única pessoa que tivera a capacidade de tirar um sorriso dele havia ido embora há quase vinte anos. E havia sido a pessoa mais importante para ele por muito tempo... Agora já não era mais. Havia aprendido a conviver com a solidão.  
  
Sem palavras, Shoran subiu no cavalo e disparou para mansão aonde vivia com Meilin e Chang. Uma casa que, para ele não tinha nenhum valor sentimental, e que havia comprado para destruir de vez seu amor por uma mulher. O que era uma piada, nunca havia esquecido-se do rosto dela... Pois, por mais que quisesse, Sakura ainda era um fantasma em sua vida.  
  
Se recriminava por pensar nela ainda. Devia estar preparado para receber a família do embaixador japonês em sua casa... Não era hora para ficar lembrando de uma mulher que não via há 17 anos, que talvez nunca mais veria. Naquele momento, ela devia ter um marido e uma ninhada de filhos. Enquanto ele estava ali, ainda pensando nela. Deveria ter se casado com Meilin e tido filhos com ela... Mas sua maldita vontade de ser sincero havia o impedido de fazer o certo. E agora estava ali sozinho, aos quarenta e cinco anos de idade sem uma mulher e sem um filho para herdar suas terras. Enfim, estava sozinho, e esse era o seu castigo... Ficaria só pelo o resto de seus dias... Essa seria sua cruz.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Olá pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bem, o que acharam desse capítulo? Chato, médio, mais ou menos, ou bom? Na minha avaliação não foi tão legal... Mas serviu como base para os dois personagens centrais. O que acharam de Hanako? Ela deve morrer? Ou devo mantê-la viva.  
  
Espero suas opiniões. Um beijo para:  
  
Nina: Olá Querida!!!! Eu fico feliz em te emocionar com as minhas fic's. Na verdade sei que tenho uma mania de matar todos os meus personagens. Não sei... o que da em mim. Também te adolo amiga. Bjs!!!!!  
  
Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Olá Erika!!! Que bom que gosto do outro capítulo. Devo não ter agradado a todos com essa reviravolta. Mas você vai ver que daqui por diante a historia vai ganha um ritmo legal. Hanako terá um papel importante na fica, mas não sei se vou mantê-la. Mas provavelmente ela viva até o final. Fico feliz que tenha gostado Erika. Bjs!!!  
  
Bella-Chan: Olá Bella!!!!! Claro que vou aceitar. Não posso separa os dois nessa fic.Afinal o dois é tão fofo. Mas com certeza terá mais obstáculos agora. Mas como aquela frase de amor: "Não há obstáculos para o amor". Acho que vai ser o mesmo na fic. Um beijo!!!!  
  
Lan Ayath: Olá Lan!!! Claro que vai ter chance para os dois. Ainda mais agora que eles estão mais velhos e experientes. Bjs!!!  
  
Serenite: Olá Serenite!!!! Bem, Sakura coitada sofre em todas as minhas fic's. Logo ela vai me denuncia por maus tratos. Que bom que tu gostou!!!! Ficou muito feliz mesmo. Bjs!!!!  
  
Suu-Chan: Olá Ivana!!!! Faz tempo que não teclamos. Entra no icq para conversamos. É isso que estava pensando. Eu adoro ler historia que contem sagas. Isso me atrai e muito. Vou pensa melhor, mas "Entre a cruz e a espada" certamente já é uma saga. Te adoro, amiga. Bjs!!!  
  
Angie M. G: Olá Michele!!! Não é preciso dizer que estou amando sua fic. Mas na minha Sakura e Shoran passaram eternos 17 anos separados, mas agora parece que tudo vai se resolver. Bjs!!!!  
  
Rê_~Chan: Olá Renata!!! Que bom que tu gostou. Eu faço de tudo para inibi meu ímpeto e não mata mais ninguém. Rsrs Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjs!!!  
  
Jenny-Ci: Olá Jenny!!! É muito dificil ver Sakura e Shoran sofrendo. Eu sei que fui radical. Mas de uma coisa eu não sou capaz nessa fic é mata o casal. Eu tava lendo no se perfil. É verdade que você gosta daqueles romances comprados em banca de jornal? Nossa eu sou a maior fã daquelas revistas. Eu gasto uma fortuna todo o mês naqueles livrinhos. Bjs!!  
  
Lara Gallas: Olá Lara!!!! Eu sei que fiz literalmente "chove sangue" no capítulo passado. Mas juro que não farei mais. Tomoyo vai aparecer um pouco mais no próximo capítulo. Mas acho que ela não tem muito futuro. Bjs!!!!  
  
Carol: Olá Amiga!!! Nossa fique tremendamente feliz ao receber sua review. Fico feliz com todas que recebo, mas não esperava a sua (não me pergunte o por que, pois eu não sei te responder). Mas fiquei muito emocionada mesmo. Que bom que gostou da minha fic amiga. Te adolo!!!! Bjs!!!!  
  
Tamaga: Olá!!!! Sim Hanako e Chang serão citados, mas não serão os protagonistas. A fic vai continua centralizada em Shoran e Sakura. Eu primeiramente escrevo para mim, mas penso e respeito muito a opinião de meus leitores (eu gostei dessa), já mudei muitas vezes um capítulo inteiro para agradar meu público (gostei novamente dessa ^^). Todas as opiniões são bem vindas, faço mesmo o que me pedem, pois sei que é o melhor para minha fic. Eu acho que é fácil agradar, pois quem geralmente ler gosta do que você está escrevendo. Quem não gosta nem termina de ler e passa para outra fic. Gostei muito de responder sua perguntas!! Não ligo não eu sou meio maluca. Bjs!!!!  
  
Bem, queria mandar um beijo especial para meus anjos da guarda: Letícia (que por sinal da escrevendo uma fic ótima de HK. Quando ela postar eu falo mais), e a Lídia (minha outra querida amiga). Para a Duda e Liara.  
  
Um ótimo fim de semana e começo de semana a todos!!!!  
  
Um beijo!!!!  
  
Tchau!!!!  
  
Obs: Não esquecem de me manda Review. Eu adoro recebe a opinião de todos!!!!^_~ 


	21. XXI Capítulo

**"Tuas carícias nos inebriarão mais que o vinho.**

** Quanta razão há de te amar".**

**Cânticos dos cânticos**

                                                            **XXI  Capítulo**

Dia 14 de Abril de 1917, Japão 

Era deprimente entrar naquela casa. Por algum motivo Hanako sabia que ali não era seu lugar. Não era de hoje que percebia a forma superior que todos olhavam para ela. Nada tinha vida era tudo morto, sem sentimento... Às vezes achava que as únicas pessoas que gostavam dela eram sua mãe e Mai. Até sua tia, na verdade prima, a olhava como um ser baixo como se fosse ela que morava de favor ali, e não ela que contava apenas com a boa vontade de sua mãe. Mas algo no seu íntimo avisava que aquela época absurda iria mudar... Algo iria acontecer.

-Pronto Mai.-disse sarcástica.-Chegamos ao purgatório...

-Não fale assim, menina.-a babá reprimiu, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um gesto para os empregados guardarem as compras.-Essa é a sua casa...

-Não, não é minha casa.-rebateu tirando os sapatos apertados.-Duvido que algum dia tenha sido.

Hanako alternava estado de extremo bom humor para extrema melancolia. No fundo sabia o que mais ela e lady Sakura temiam estava para acontecer. Não demoraria muito para Hanako perceber que não era filha de lorde Yukito como crescera acreditando. Odiava lady Tomoyo pela hostilidade que tratava a menina... Tudo ali era feito para ferir Hanako. Aquela menina entre todas não merecia ser tratada assim. Afinal ela era herdeira do clã.

-Tudo aqui é seu... Menina.-ela falou sorrindo.-Não se esqueça que seu pai é dono disso tudo.

Seu pai, seu pai nunca fora seu pai realmente. Sempre distante e frio fazia questão de falar que não queria nada com ela. Às vezes duvidava de que ele era realmente seu pai, ou um mero fantoche nas mãos de Sakura. Além do mais não tinha nada dele.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, Mai.-disse melancólica.-Por favor, Mai, prepare meu banho, enquanto isso vou vê como minha mãe está.

-Certo, querida.-ela falou subindo as escadas.

Tinha que conversar com sua mãe. Esclarecer de vez as dúvidas que povoavam sua cabeça. Não queria acreditar que fosse uma bastarda, mas tudo se encaminhava para esse caminho. No fundo sentia que não era filha de Yukito... Nenhum sentimento o ligava a ela.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sakura olhava fixamente para o espelho com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, só via uma mulher incapacitada de amar, que se sentia fraca por saber que não teria forças para combater o amor. E que depois de tantos anos de um casamento que nascera fadado ao fracasso sentia que não teria forças para conter a própria emoção ao rever o único homem que amara na vida.  

Porque Yukito não enxergava que viajar agora era o ponto final do relacionamento de ambos. Se tivesse coragem iria desafiar o marido... Mas há muito tempo havia perdido essa virtude. Agora era uma conformista, que cujo único ideal era permanecer trancada naquela prisão de luxo. 

-Posso entrar, Sakura?-Tomoyo perguntou na soleira da porta. 

Tomoyo era a única pessoa que sabia sobre seus sentimentos. Era única pessoa que podia compreender o seu motivo para ser infeliz. Ela era uma boa moça, nunca se casara, e ainda esperava por Eriol... Era uma mulher amarga, e descontava tudo em sua filha. E esse era o seu maior defeito. Se pudesse afastava Hanako definitivamente dela, mas não podia mandar Tomoyo embora. Não agora que a coitada estava definitivamente sem ninguém no mundo.

-Claro Tomoyo.-disse enxugando as lágrimas com a palma da mão.-Entre prima.-concluiu virando em direção da porta.

-É verdade, Sakura?-ela perguntou séria ao entrar no quarto.-É verdade que estamos voltando para China?

Ela já sabia. Yukito devia ter feito questão de comunicar a todos.- pensou Sakura sentindo o gosto da bile na boca. No fundo seu marido estava feliz com a repentina promoção. Já não sabia se o amava ou o odiava. Aliás, nunca pudera sentir nenhum tipo de amor por ele.

-S-sim...

-Não pode ser... E Hanako... E você, como ficaram nisso tudo?-Tomoyo perguntou novamente andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

-Não sei...-falou ela abaixando cabeça.-Devo obediência ao meu esposo...

Ela havia dedicado meia parte de sua vida a Sakura. Havia abdicado de tudo a fim de ficar com aquela jovem. Não podia deixar a prima sozinha... Mas agora via tentada a fugir dali... Em hipótese alguma queria voltar para China. 

-Certo... Você deve obediência a seu marido, mas e sua filha?!-falou ela.-Você sabe que há grande possibilidade de você encontrar com ele... E infelizmente minha prima será fácil para ele deduzir que Hanako é filha...

-Shhh. Ela pode entrar a qualquer momento.-Sakura censurou fechando a porta semi aberta.-Não quero que minha filha saiba a verdade pela a sua boca.

Já estava na hora daquela menina saber a verdade. Não era justo Yukito ficar bancando o pai amoroso de uma bastarda. Aquela que além de estúpida era arrogante... Havia puxado o sangue sujo chinês. E em pensar que havia falado para Sakura fazer um aborto, mas sua prima era muito certinha para cometer esse ato injúria. 

-Mas é a verdade minha prima.-falou em um tom alto.-Sua filha não tem nada de Yukito, tem mais daquele rebelde chinês... Será fácil para aquele homem perceber que Hanako é filha dele. 

-Não fale assim, Tomoyo.Sakura repreendeu nervosa.-Não fale com tanto ódio da minha filha...

-Por que tampa o sol com a penera, Sakura? Cedo ou tarde Hanako vai descobrir que não é filha de Yukito e sim de Shoran Li, o homem que te seqüestrou há quase vinte anos atrás. 

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. No fundo sabia que isso iria ocorrer... Mas queria que fosse ela a contar para Hanako e não um estranho, ou uma pessoa que guardava tanto ódio no coração que era capaz de cegar. Hanako era uma menina pura e delicada. Era uma bonita lembrança que guardava de Shoran.

-Chega, Tomoyo.-disse em um tom sério e cortante.-Não quero que você fale um "a" sequer para Hanako.

Tomoyo virou a cara humilhada. Tinha que admitir que sentia tanto ciúmes de Hanako como sentia de Sakura. Tinha raiva de sua prima por ter sido ela a noiva de seu único amor... E por ela ter encontrado o amor e tido um filho dele. Coisa que nunca poderá ter. Ainda mais agora que Eriol havia morrido...

-Pode ficar despreocupada minha querida prima.-falou em tom mais sarcástico do que o habitual.-Não direi nada relacionado a esse assunto para a princesinha...

-Espero...-disse sentando na cadeira.

Era horrível ver sua prima se consumindo sozinha. Esse era o motivo pelo qual não a abandonava. Tomoyo no fundo era uma boa pessoa... A vida é que fora a culpada por ela está assim tão amarga. 

-Bem, que dia iremos partir?-Tomoyo perguntou curiosa.

-Amanhã...

-Tão cedo assim?!

-Sim, Yukito disse que se trata de um assunto diplomático urgente.

Tomoyo não falou mais nada, apenas abriu a porta e saiu sem nenhuma palavra. Estava decidido que ela não iria deixar o Japão novamente... Não iria voltar para o inferno que era Pequim. Iria ficar ali rezando pela a alma de seu único amor.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Hanako parou no momento em que viu sua tia saindo do quarto de sua mãe. Ela não lhe pareceu nada bem... Estava pálida e com os olhos marejados. Logo ficou preocupada, sua mãe não andava muito bem. Há tempos vinha reclamando de fortes dores de cabeça. O que será que havia acontecido?

-Senhorita Tomoyo?-Hanako chamou alto o suficiente para Tomoyo escutar.

Embora Tomoyo sendo sua prima não podia chamá-la de prima. Ela fazia questão de falar que não tinha o mesmo sangue que ela... E que ambas eram muito diferentes. Desde pequena teve que lidar com a forma dura de lady Tomoyo. 

-Quantas vezes lhe já falei para você não gritar, Hanako.-a amarga mulher falou virando-se para ela.

-Muitas vezes por sinal.- Lady Tomoyo havia sido a mais severa de suas professoras. Com ela não adiantava sorrir ou chorar... Ela era dura como aço.

-Peço desculpas, Lady Daidouji.-Hanako falou em um tom divertido.-Mas é que estou muito preocupada com minha mãe ultimamente... Ela anda tão distante, e quando vi a senhora saindo do quarto pensei... Pensei...

-Que algo havia acontecido com ela...-a lady completou com cara de poucos amigos.-Realmente menina você não conhece a mãe que tem...

Tão amarga quanto um limão. Até hoje não sabia o motivo que levara aquela mulher tão alto suficiente a não se casar... Uma vez seu pai havia deixado escapar que Lady Daidouji havia tido vários pretendentes mais havia dispensado todos, pois amava um oficial inglês. Coitada, o seu amor não devia ser correspondido, e ai estava o motivo para tanta amargura.

-Por que devia a conhecer? A minha mãe sempre foi transparente comigo...-disse a menina erguendo o busto.

-Você acha que sua mãe não tem segredos, querida.-maldosamente completou.-Ela tem vários, e muitos com relação a você.

-Como assim?-Hanako perguntou curiosa sentindo o coração sair pela a boca. 

-Pergunte a ela, Hanako.-Tomoyo falou.

Dando as costas para a jovem e logo em seguida entrando em seu aposento. Deixando Hanako num mar de dúvidas e conclusões precipitadas. Nervosa andou com pressa até chegar na frente do quarto da mãe. Talvez fosse aquela a hora exata de saber a verdade... E desta vez sabia que existia uma e que não era fruto de sua imaginação fértil.

Hanako entrou sem bater na porta. Sua mãe estava ali pensativa olhando para o extenso jardim. Naquele momento a achou mais deprimida do que antes... Era fato de que algo havia acontecido. 

-Mamãe...-ela falou chegando perto de Sakura.

Aquela voz melódica só podia pertencer a Hanako. Quando olhava para a filha, via todos os seus problemas desaparecerem... Por ela fazia tudo, até mesmo agüentar um casamento que nunca foi consumado.

-Olá, minha filha.-disse feliz.-Pensei que tivesse saído com Mai...

-E realmente tinha, mas decidimos voltar mais cedo para casa.-falou abraçando a mãe.

-Venha sente aqui ao meu lado.-Sakura falou levando a filha para o sofá maior ao lado direito da janela.

Sua mãe era tão terna como triste. Sempre se demonstrava feliz, mas no fundo a infelicidade era sua maior companheira. Sua mãe escondia algo dela, e ela precisava descobrir. Era questão de honra, era questão de saber quem ela realmente era.

-Aconteceu algo, mamãe?-ela perguntou sem poder mais conter a curiosidade.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Quanto mais cedo contasse para Hanako melhor seria a recepção dela. Mas era difícil ter que dizer a filha que ela era filha de outro homem, e que elas estavam perto de encontrá-lo. Não, não podia falar agora...Contaria apenas da viagem para a China. Hanako não precisava saber da verdade ainda...

-Bem, querida aconteceu sim...

-E foi isso que trouxe senhorita Tomoyo ao seu aposento?

-Sim... é que seu pai foi transferido de posto.-falava pausadamente sem atropelar as palavras.-Na verdade ele foi promovido e temos que nos mudar novamente de residência.

Então era isso que Tomoyo tanto havia falado. Pensou aliviada. Aquilo não era segredo, mas entendia muito bem o nervoso de Tomoyo. No fundo ela não queria sair daquela casa. Mas isso não explicava a vontade que ela tinha de difamar sua mãe.

-Para onde vamos? Kyoto, Nagoya, Tomoeda?-perguntou animada.

-Não, amanhã mesmo iremos partir para Pequim, capital Chinesa.

A expressão de Hanako mudou completamente. Não sabia se via felicidade ou ansiedade nela, ou medo por ir a um país que apenas conhecia pelos relatos de Mai. 

-Mas tão rápido assim...?

-Seu pai precisa assinar urgente alguns papéis com um ministro chinês, e isso não pode esperar.-informou ela.-Sei que deve ser um choque para você, mas deve se acostumar com isso... 

Sim, ela estava em choque. Não sabia o que falava, se ficava feliz ou triste. Não sabia o que sentia. Era um sentimento tolo de que tudo iria mudar. Mas ela não gostava nenhum pouco de mudanças repentinas.

-Não sei o que falar, mamãe.-sua voz saiu embargada. 

Ela iria proteger aquela garota com todas as sua forças. Hanako não teria o mesmo destino que ela. Não iria deixar a filha sozinha nem por um segundo sequer.

-Você terá a mim e Mai para te guiar.-disse abraçando a filha com carinho.- E te juro que nada vai te acontecer.

Hanako sentiu as mãos delicadas da mãe sobre seu cabelo. Adorava quando ela fazia isso, era como se ainda fosse um bebê e ela a tivesse acariciando. No colo dela era o único lugar que estaria segura sempre e sabia disso. Sua mãe não era capaz de esconder nada dela... E se tivesse escondido algo agora não era tão importante.  

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Shoran olhou para a mesa entupida de papéis. Era estranho, mas ali era o único lugar que se sentia feliz. O único lugar que realmente se sentia a vontade. Era ali que descarregava sua fúria, seus arrependimentos. Era ali que gastava boa parte de seu tempo...

-Aqui estão as cartas, senhor.-disse Cho entregando mais papéis para ele.-Assim que assina terei que ir correndo, pois lorde Charles espera por eles.

-Me desculpa, Cho. Mas acho que isso será impossível.-Shoran falou abrindo a carta.-Já sei do que se trata e já disse que na minha casa a família Tsukishiro não irá passar por nenhum constrangimento ou dificuldade. 

Odiava assinar papeladas sem ao menos ler. Já havia aprendido uma grande lição na vida que era jamais confiar nas pessoas, pois todos os seres humanos eram hipócritas e ambiciosos. E um ministro chinês não era diferente.

-Claro senhor... Mas ele insiste em ter sua confirmação por escrito.- o empregado falou com a cabeça baixa. –O senhor sabe como são esses estrangeiros... Eles sempre acham que são melhores que nós...

Na China ainda era muito forte a presença estrangeira. Depois da mal fadada rebelião em 1900, aquela situação humilhante havia apenas crescido. Mas nada era igual... A China tinha uma monarquia fantoche... O imperador de apenas 14 anos de idade não mandava em nada, e duvidava se algum dia ele tivesse mandado em algo. Havia entrado na política com um único intuito que era uma China justa, não para ele e sim para Chang... A quem considerava um filho.

-Te entendo, mas não confio nada naquele homem.-Shoran falou lendo com bastante atenção o papel.-Se ele disser qualquer coisa mande ele vim se entender comigo, pois não sou um boneco na mão de ninguém...Muito menos na mão de um português.-concluiu ainda demonstrando ideais boxers.

 Afinal algumas coisas eram difíceis de serem mudadas. Uma delas era seu ideal político. 

-Certo, senhor.-disse ele abaixando a cabeça.-Irei fazer isso.

-Faça isso, Cho.-Shoran disse fazendo um gesto para ele sair.

Shoran viu a biblioteca cair no mais profundo silêncio.  Não sabia o motivo, mas naquele dia a voz e o rosto de Sakura não saia de sua cabeça... Era como se pudesse sentir o perfume de cerejeira dela. Era idiotice da parte dele negar o que sentia. Ainda amava Sakura... Era burrice se ainda nutrisse esse sentimento por ela.

-Por que ainda sinto você ao meu lado? Por que ainda tenho que te amar?-perguntou olhando para a própria mão.-Eu entre todos os homens, sou o único que não merece nada de você... Eu matei seu irmão, e naquele dia jurei nunca mais encostar as minhas mãos impuras em você...

Gemendo como se tivesse sido ferido mortalmente, Shoran jogou as cartas no chão. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Em 17 anos Sakura foi a figura mais presente em seus sonhos, mas nunca chegara a ficar naquele estado. O que estava para acontecer?

-Tio...Posso entrar?-Chang perguntou colocando-se na soleira da porta.

Shoran olhou para Chang com sentimento quase paterno. Chang era muito parecido com o pai. Mas tinha a personalidade mais afável... Não via o primo com uma farda e uma arma nas mãos para lutar. Chang daria um ótimo administrador para suas terras.

-Sim, filho...Entre.-Shoran falou tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

-Aconteceu algo de grave, senhor?-o jovem perguntou olhando assustado para os vários papéis jogados no chão.

-Não, apenas uma rajada de vento forte.

Não estava acostumado a demonstrar sua fraqueza a ninguém. A única pessoa que teve o direito de presenciar algum momento difícil dele foi Sakura... Ela havia sido a única a conhecer seu verdadeiro "eu".

-Bem, o que o traz aqui a essa hora do dia?-Shoran perguntou curioso. 

-Um assunto muito sério, Tio.-Chang falou andando de um lado para outro.-Vi que vossa senhoria aceitou o convite da  república e agora um consorte dela...

-Não sou um consorte da república.-Shoran disse com a expressão completamente diferente. Chang já não era uma criança e pelo o visto tinha idéias políticas. Isso de uma certa forma o assustava.

-Então por que vai colocar aquela gente debaixo do nosso teto?-atacou o jovem nervoso.-Como o senhor decidiu assim que temos que receber aquelas pessoas?! Isso é humilhante...

Shoran olhou bem para o filho único de sua prima. Quantas vezes haviam apartado brigas daquele jovem com Meilin... Ela sempre o havia alertado que Chang andava com alguns comunistas. Nunca havia dado importância para aquilo, pois sempre tivera simpatia pelo o comunismo. Mas não iria tolerar a insolência daquele menino. Afinal aquela casa era dele e colocava quem ele queria ali. E o mundo não era como Chang pensava. Aquele ódio só iria prejudicar ele... 

-Porque não tem motivo nenhum para não aceitá-los em minha casa.-Shoran falou erguendo a cabeça.-Eu faço o que quero e no momento acho mais adequado não criar problemas...

-Mas e minha mãe? Como o senhor pensa que ela vai reagir? Ela com certeza não será uma boa anfitriã.-ele falou cinicamente.

-Meilin já sabe que a partir de amanhã teremos hóspedes.-informou sorrindo com arrogância.-E não me pareceu nada triste...Pelo o contrário me pareceu alegre e afável.

Chang olhou com ódio para a moldura pendurada na parede. Nunca conseguia ganhar um embate verbal com o tio. Shoran era invencível tanto na luta com espada como na rapidez em falar. Até hoje não sabia o motivo por ele estar vivo... As más línguas diziam que ele havia desertado assim que vira que a revolução estava perdida. Mas ele recusava ter essa imagem do tio.

-Por que tio? Por que temos que recebê-los? Já não basta a humilhação que nosso país passa todo dia!-Chang falou calmamente.

-Assuntos políticos.-ele informou acendendo um cigarro.-Assuntos delicados demais para ser tratado em uma pensão qualquer.

Seu tio parecia irredutível. Ele iria aceitar passar pela mesma humilhação de anos atrás. Mas agora ele não ficaria ali para ver alguns estrangeiros na casa que um dia foi de seu pai. Ele iria sair dali... Não sabia para onde iria, mas certamente seria para bem longe da família japonesa.

-Então já está decidido? O senhor vai mesmo receber aquela gente em nossa casa!

-Sim, não há nada que se possa fazer.-falou Shoran tranqüilo.

-Então só me resta partir, meu tio.-disse o jovem andando até a porta.-Vou sair de casa.

Shoran não falou nada, apenas observou o jovem abrir a porta. Nada podia fazer, Chang já era um homem e não ficaria desamparado... Era a hora de Chang descobrir como a vida era dura, e que ideais políticos só serviam para complicar mais a vida. 

-Isso não é um adeus, Chang.-Shoran sussurrou ao se ver sozinho.-É apenas o recomeço de uma nova vida para você, e para mim é apenas o final de um ciclo...  há um longo caminho pela a frente.

Abrindo a gaveta, Shoran pegou um pedaço de pano amarelado pelo o tempo. Aquele era a única prova de que um anjo havia passado pela sua vida. Aquela era a única lembrança que tinha dela. Levando o pequeno pedaço de pano nos lábios... Shoran o beijou. Algo lhe dizia que ela estava cada vez mais próxima dele. Estava ficando maluco... Abrindo a garrafa de Martini bebeu o líquido que estava nele. 

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ 

-Você não pode sair daqui, Chang!-Meilin falou se pondo na frente do filho.-Essa é a sua casa...

Chang já não sentia mais aquilo. Havia chegado a hora dele tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida. Iria seguir o caminho que queria sem a intervenção de ninguém... Nem Buda ou sua mãe iria impedir que saísse daquela casa o mais rápido possível.

-Não insista, mamãe.-Chang falou empurrando-a delicadamente.

-Foi Shoran não foi? Foi ele que te mandou embora daqui...

-Não, não foi meu tio.-ele disse abrindo a sacola e colocando o pouco de roupa que tinha.-Eu quero ter minha própria vida... Ficar aqui só iria atrasar mais o que meu destino me reserva...

Durante anos vivera sobre o mesmo teto que Shoran sonhando com ele. Quando descobrira que ficara viúva, passara por momento de tristeza e alegria. Afinal havia conseguido mandar aquela maldita japonesa para bem longe dali... E junto dela foi aquele bebê horrível. Fizera de tudo para tê-lo, mas o fantasma dela ainda era presente nele. Agora tinha que agüentar a partida do filho, que era sua única esperança de que aquilo tudo fosse dela.

-Seu destino é herdar essa casa...

-Não, mamãe.-ele falou fechando a sacola.-Nada aqui é nosso. Você já se esqueceu que nosso dinheiro foi confiscado pelo o governo britânico?

-Mas...

-Mãe eu admiro meu tio... Durante anos ele foi como um pai para mim.-ele falou parando na frente da mulher.-Mas agora eu e ele percebemos que é hora de partir.-concluiu a abraçando.-Vou sempre visitar a senhora.

Dando o último beijo nela partiu sem mais palavras. Deixando a mãe em pânico... Mais uma vez se via sozinha naquela imensa casa. Algo havia mudado... Sabia e sentia que sua vida estava dando uma reviravolta. E por algum motivo não gostava daquela sensação.

  **__**

****

**___________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

_Olá Pessoal!!!!!_

Bem, o que acharam desse capítulo? Bem, na minha visão geral ficou legal. Gostei mesmo da parte em que Tomoyo apareceu. Eu mudei ela completamente quis transforma ela numa pessoa fria. Só que não sei se ela vai continua.. Já basta Meiling.^^

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews.

Jenny-Ci: **Bem, eu adoro essa revista de romance. A minha pretérita são os históricos. É sempre os mais ingênuos e puros. Eu adoro!!! Eu não penso em matá-los... Mas bem que seria legal. Rsrs Brincadeira. Shoran deve estar com 45 anos de idade (acho que coloquei a idade dele nesse capítulo?! Nem mais me lembra:). Sakura tem 38 anos. Fico feliz que tenha gostado Jenny!!!!Bjs!!!**

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: **Olá!!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da segunda fase. Eu morri de medo, pois tive que mudar a história toda. A base está modificada. Eu não vou mata Hanako. Eu amo essa personagem... Mas com certeza ela vai sofrer. Estou até pensando em triângulo amoroso. ^^ Shoran e Sakura vão ser muito felizes (isso eu te garanto). Bjs!!!!!**

Lan Ayath: **Oi Lan!!!! Eu não irei matar Hanako e também estou ansiosa pelo o encontro dela com o pai verdadeiro. Fico muito feliz pela a sua review. Bjs!!!!!!!!**

Dark-Chan: **Olá!!! Eu estou bem. Pode conta comigo sempre. Eu adoraria ler uma fic sua. Por favor me deixar ler. Envia para mim por e-mail.^_^ Não vou falar que a fic vaia acabar logo, mas acho que logo chegara no final. Se não tivesse batido a cabeça ela já teria acabado. Fico felzi que tenha gostado. E quero ler sua fic!!!! Me envia, viu???? ****Bjs!!!!**

Bella-Chan: **Olá Bella!!!!! Shoran na minha fic é burro sentimentalmente. Um homem que não é capaz de amar é um burro. Hanako ficara viva!!!!! Sakura certamente morreria se Hanako partisse. Eu não vou fazer isso com ela. Bjs!!!!!**

Rê_~Chan: **Olá Renata!!!!! Eu não vou matar Hanako. Mas a coitada não será poupada. Você já até deve imaginar o que vai vim acontecer com ela?! Eu também acho que a família deve ficar reunida. O final vai ser mais ou menos assim. Igual a aquela parte do vento levou em que a mulher a braça o homem, e eles vêem o porto o sol. Bjs!!!!!**

Nina: **Ola Amiga!!! Estou com saudades. Essa semana não tecla um só dia, e estou muito preocupada com você (Saiba que não é bom ficar triste, eu sei como é...). Você pode conta sempre comigo. E semana que vem vou te enviar a carta (prometida). Eu adoro essa música. É do "Creed" se não me engano. Fico feliz que tenha gostado amiga!!!!!!!**

Lara Galla: **Olá Lara!!!! Bem, eu achei a forma mais simples de os casais se aproxima. Além do mais será interessante ver o comportamento dos dois cara a cara. Penso!!!!????? Que lindo. Eu sei como é. Sakura e Li serão sempre os protagonistas. Hanako e Chang serão uma ponta, mas é verdade que eles são adoráveis!!!! Eu estou adorando escrever a personalidade de Hanako (de uma forma ela é igual a mim). Bem, nos próximo capítulo Hanako estará mais apegada a mãe.Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Bjs!!!!**

**!**B166ER**: Olá Rafa!!!!!Bem, aqui no Brasil há pouca informação sobre essa revolução.Nos livros de história que pesquisei nada consegui, pois a informação era escassa. Mas realmente tem, mas não com riqueza de detalhes. O que não concordo. Essa revolução foi um dos primeiro conflitos do século passado. Merecia mais respeito. Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!! Bjs!!!!**

Tamaga: **Olá!!!Bem, fico feliz que esteja gostando.Sakura têm 38 anos, Shoran entre 42 a 45 (eu não sei ao certo, mas nesse capítulo ele informa a idade. E que ultimamente ando muito esquecida :). Hanako tem 17 anos. Bjs!!!!!**

Carol: **Olá Amigona!!!!! Estou triste pelo o modem de seu pc tenha queimado. Mas espero que logo seu pai mande arruma.^_^ Eu adorei a sugestão... Estava pensando em algo assim, amiga. Mas em vez do baijo ela escutasse a verdade. Que ela é filha de Shoran. Pensou??? Seria lindo. Te adoro!!! Bjs!!!!**

DarkAngel: **Olá Nath!!!!!Que bom que gostou. Realmente  até eu não conseguia entra no blog, mas agora estou conseguindo. Passe lá sempre. Por sinal adorei o novo template do seu. Bem, vou fazer uma pergunta para Ti: Por que você não escreve fic's? Você que escreve amiga!!!! Por favor, escreva. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado. Bjs!!!!**

Serenite: **Olá!!! Eu não vou matar nenhum dos maus casais. Acho uma boa idéia matar Yukito e Meiling. Vou estudar essa possibilidade. Embora seria legal que Sakura pedisse o divorcio (mesmo) pouco comum na época. Bjs!!!!!**

Danizinha: **Olá Dani!!!! Realmente não há empecilhos para o amor. Às vezes acho que o amor maduro é a melhor solução. Quando ser é jovem o amor não tem tanto fundamento. Eu fico feliz por ter recebi sua review Dani, ou melhor, fico lisonjeada, pois você escrever muitíssimo bem também. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjs!!!!!**

Anaisa: **Olá Anaisa!!!! Obrigada pela reviews. Eu também não queria a morte do Deus greco, mas era única forma de unir Sakura e Yukito. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjs!!**

**!**Warina-Kinomoto: **Olá Duda!!!! ****Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e das introduções. Eu amo história, e deu para ver que serei uma ótima professora. Vou sempre colocar explicações. Bjs!!!**

Bem, espero reviews. As suas opiniões para mim são de grande ajuda. Por favor, não custa nada!!!!!Beijos para a Li e Letícia que revisaram esse capítulo para mim.

Bjs!!!

Anna

Obs: **Eu fiz uma nova songfic, cujo titulo é **"Contigo para sempre"**, e uma das melhores songfic's que fiz.Com certeza ira chocar vocês. Alguém imaginou que uma dia Sakura viesse a tentar suicidio por amor??? Bem, é só lendo. **  **  ** 


	22. XXII Capítulo

_"O homem, que apesar das demonstrações se obstina,___

_Será logo irremediavelmente arruinado".___

Provérbios 28.29 

                                                              XXII Capítulo

**16 de Abril de 1917**

**Japão, Porto de Nagoya.**

Havia passado dezessete anos desde sua chegada desesperada ao Japão. Grávida e desamparada, não viu outra saída a não ser se casar com um homem que não amava e a quem muito menos tinha carinho. Sete meses depois, fora presenteada com uma linda menina, pequena para os padrões normais de um bebê... Mas sua filha. Como um raio de luz, Hanako tomara conta de sua vida completamente. Mas a pequena menina estava crescendo, e cedo ou tarde iria se casar, a deixando para sempre num vazio. Não era egoísta a ponto de negar o direito da filha se casar, mas, se via no direito de saber ou não o que era certo para ela. Porém,  no momento, o que importava era o fato de que estava voltando para o país onde aprendera a viver... O país onde o verdadeiro pai de sua filha morava. 

- Está passando mal, mamãe? - perguntou Hanako, sentando-se ao lado dela no convés do navio.

- Estou bem, querida... - Sakura falou, acariciando a face da filha. 

O sol brilhava forte no céu. Tudo estava saindo melhor do que imaginavam. Se Deus quisesse, não teriam tempestade no caminho. Graças a tecnologia avançada, o navio era a vapor, o que significava que a viagem seria feita num máximo de dois dias podendo até chegar antes do previsto. O que a não animava em nada.

- Não acredito, minha mãe... - a menina falou, beijando as mãos gélidas de Sakura. - Há tempos venho notando uma certa fadiga, e de um dia para cá a senhora está pálida.

Estava nervosa. Tinha medo do que poderia vir a ocorrer com ela e com Hanako se Shoran descobrisse a verdade. No mínimo, ele se sentiria traído, pois bem ou mal, ela havia fugido dele... E tinha absoluta certeza de que Shoran havia lido aquela maldita carta. Hanako era a cara dele, e mesmo que mentisse e contasse que sua filha era na verdade filha de Yukito, ele não acreditaria. 

- É apenas cansaço...- ela falou levantando-se. - Estou bem.

Não, não tinha o que temer. - Sakura pensou nervosa.Hanako era legalmente filha de Yukito, e jamais seu esposo deixaria outro homem contestar a paternidade de sua filha. Estava protegida por Deus e pela  lei. Nada e nem ninguém roubaria sua filha dela. 

- A senhora devia ter procurado um médico antes de partirmos. - Hanako disse repreendendo a mãe. - Só em pensar que a senhora pode estar doente...

- Shhh, querida. - Sakura falou voltando a sentar-se ao lado da filha. - Eu estou bem querida...

Se perdesse sua mãe, certamente não saberia o que fazer de sua vida. Estaria perdendo uma parte vital dentro de si... Mai era sua babá, sentia por ela algo a mais do que simples carinho, mas Sakura era sua mãe. Sem ela, estaria entrando num mundo vazio e escuro. Bem ou mal, não sentia nada por seu pai. Era duro ter que admitir que não tinha sequer um pingo de carinho por ele. Rezava todas as noites para que Deus a perdoasse por tal heresia. Era um pecado não amar o próprio pai, mas como podia amar uma pessoa que fora um mero fantoche... e que nunca havia demonstrado carinho por ela? 

- Sinto que algo está deixando a senhora aflita...- a jovem falou, não conseguindo tirar aqueles pressentimentos horríveis de sua cabeça. – Juro, não contarei a ninguém... Apenas quero que a senhora divida seus problemas comigo. Já não sou mais uma criança... E preciso e quero que a senhora fique ao meu lado, sempre.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos. Como queria poder contar toda a verdade a ela, acabar de uma vez com todo aquele teatro que estava em cartaz há dezessete anos. Mas não podia. Seria como jogar o nome de sua família na lama novamente. O seu tão idoso pai, não suportaria mais nenhum escândalo. 

- Deve ser impressão sua, querida. - Sakura mentiu virando o rosto para ela não enxergar a mentira em seus olhos. - O que uma mulher como eu, posso reclamar da vida...? Tenho um marido com um bom trabalho, uma filha linda... O que mais quero da vida?

Sua mãe mentia. Ela nunca havia sido feliz... Nunca em todos aqueles anos, a vira trocar um gesto de carinho com o marido. Ela nunca havia sorrido com sinceridade. Sua mãe era muito infeliz com aquela vida.

- Amor... - Hanako disse a palavra chave. -Você não ama meu pai...

Sakura sentiu a face ficar rubra de nervoso. Não parecia que havia passado o melhor dela para sua filha. Admitia que fora errada de tentar "impor" uma família feliz a ela, mas não fizera por mal, e sim pela vontade insana de dar uma família perfeita ao único ser que restava a ela.

- Hanako... onde você está garota?! - Mai gritou na anti-sala que dava para o convés. 

"Droga... Como pude me esquecer de Mai??" - a garota perguntou mentalmente, lembrando-se que havia deixado a babá a sua espera na suíte. Parecia um carma nunca conseguia falar com a própria mãe... Sempre alguém aparecia para interromper a conversa. Não era justo. Não quando tinha um mistério sobre sua verdadeira origem. 

- Estou aqui, Mai! - Hanako gritou.

Sakura pode soltar um suspiro de alívio. Mai era seu anjo da guarda... Não sabia o que seria dela se aquela mulher não tivesse intrometido-se naquela conversa. Estava pondo um ponto final numa conversa sem futuro. Era triste e admitia, mas não queria que sua única filha soubesse a verdadeira razão para tamanha infelicidade. 

- Por Deus menina, que susto você me dá... - Mai suspirou entrando no convés.

Mai olhou para a expressão envelhecida da patroa. Sakura tinha 37 anos, mas aparentava menos. Sua jovialidade triste dava-lhe um ar etéreo, um ar de um ser sobrenatural. Sabia que tal beleza de nada valia, pois sua alma era totalmente triste e obscura. O fato de depois, de dezessete anos continuar amando o mesmo homem, a deixava mais melancólica. Menina Hanako havia puxado isso de lady Sakura.

- Desculpe, Mai... -a menina pediu, fazendo uma referência com o rosto.

A timidez e a tristeza de Hanako devia-se ao fato de nunca ter tido uma demonstração de carinho daquele a quem se julgava filha. Juntando com a maldade da senhorita Tomoyo... No fundo essa história nunca teria fim. Só havia uma salvação para as duas mulheres a sua frente... Que era encontrar novamente Shoran. O que era mais uma utopia do que uma realidade. 

- Avise sempre Mai quando sair, Hanako. - Sakura falou andando até a porta. - Afinal, Mai também é um pouco sua mãe.

Se não fosse  aquela jovem chinesa, talvez nem ela ou Hanako estivessem vivas. Seu parto foi muito dificil. O que era esperado por todos, pois fora com imensa tensão que completara oito meses de gestação. Havia várias vezes desmaiado... No sétimo mês, tivera até um princípio de aborto. Se não fosse a persistência daquela mulher e o carinho com que ela tratava sua filha naqueles longos anos dificeis, com certeza  a essa hora não estaria com Hanako ao seu lado. Enquanto Mai vivesse, Hanako nunca estaria desamparada.

- Aonde vai, senhora? - a empregada perguntou intrigada.

Há dias vinha notando o ar preocupado de Sakura. Não havia encontrado palavras certas para perguntar, mas sabia que a lembrança de Shoran era mais forte a cada ano que ela vivia, e a inesperada viagem para China devia a estar preocupando. Uma preocupação em vão, pois Shoran  não estaria em Pequim ou muito menos reconheceria Hanako. A China era grande e poucas pessoas pareciam se dar conta disso. 

-Vou rezar... - Sakura falou, entrando no quarto.

Fazia um bom tempo que não conversava com Deus... Na verdade, fazia anos que não pisava numa igreja. No fundo, culpava Deus por todas as tragédias que haviam ocorrido em sua vida. Isso foi de uma certa forma, uma fuga para não encarar a realidade. Afinal, vivera uma vida inteira fugindo da verdade... E agora só Deus poderia iluminar sua cabeça. Naquele momento, era O único em quem devia confiar.

- Vou com você, mamãe. - Hanako falou, passando por ela determinada. - Apenas vou pegar minha...

- Não, não Hanako. - Mai falou. - Sua mãe precisa de um tempo sozinha. Além do mais, a senhorita tem um compromisso comigo hoje.

- Mas...

- Mai está certa, minha filha. - Sakura falou indo até a menina. - Preciso de um tempo sozinha com Deus.

Seria bom para Sakura reencontrar-se com Deus. Não deixaria Hanako atrapalhar aquele momento da vida de sua patroa. Há muitos anos que ela vinha renegando Deus, e não tinha momento mais oportuno para reencontrá-lo.

- Certo..Eu compreendo. - a menina sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

Sakura saiu do quarto rapidamente. Não queria dar margem para uma segunda interpretação de sua filha. Precisava pensar que rumo dar a sua vida, se devia ou não contar a verdade para Hanako.. Afinal, ela era a parte mais interessada. Tinha apenas que conversar com Deus... Precisava de respostas, que só ele poderia lhe dar.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Shoran nunca havia sentido-se tão desconfortável na vida, como naquele momento. Meiling parecia querer devorá-lo com os olhos... Certamente pensava que ele tinha mandado Chang embora, quando fora completamente ao contrário. Fora seu sobrinho que quisera assim, nunca havia se importado com os olhares de censura que sempre recebia, mas dessa vez se sentia profundamente incomodado. Afinal, gostava daquele menino como um filho. 

- Por que, Shoran? - a mulher perguntou, olhando-o com um certo rancor. – Por que você deixou meu filho partir?

Odiava de fato quando Meiling fazia aquele joguinho. Sua prima não passava de uma menina fresca e mimada. Esse era um dos principais motivos pelo qual ele nunca se casara com ela, não dormiria com uma mulher volúvel... Não depois de ter tido Sakura entre seus braços.     

- Chang é maior de idade, Meiling. – falou, tentando ser paciente. - Estava na hora dele seguir seu destino.

- Você fala isso porque ele não tem seu sangue...

- Shhh... Nunca tratei Chang mal. Aliás, sempre o tratei como meu filho. Mesmo não sabendo o que é ser pai. - Shaoran falou, parando de comer. - Dei tudo para ele... Cuidei dele melhor do que seu falecido marido poderia cuidar.

Meiling abaixou a cabeça. Não queria que ele visse seu rosto transtornado. Sempre tivera a esperança de seu filho ser dono de tudo aquilo. Por que Chang teve que ir embora agora que tudo ia se acertar? Shoran até estava sendo mais carinhoso e atencioso com ela. Agora  tudo havia voltado a estaca zero. Não fora capaz de tirar aquela menina do coração dele, mas poderia ter o dinheiro dele... E isso ninguém roubaria dela. 

- Não fale assim de Chao...

- Falo como quero, minha prima. - ele disse calmamente, não deixando transparecer a raiva que tinha em seus olhos. - Você não conheceu nem dez por cento de seu marido... Eu convivi com ele. E a senhora devia dar graças a Buda por seu filho não ter saído igual a ele. 

Estava farto de agüentar Meiling em sua vida. Tinha que tomar uma decisão sobre o destino dela. Queria ela o quanto antes fora dali... Iria mandá-la para bem longe de Chang e dele. De preferência, ela voltaria para o lado de Shiefa no desfiladeiro.

- Como ousa  falar mal de meu marido? - a mulher falou quase descontrolada. - Nunca abri a boca para falar um "a" sequer da vadia que você colocou sobre nosso telhado, há dezessete anos atrás.

Meiling se arrependeu amargamente por ter pronunciado aquelas palavras. A expressão de Shoran havia se modificado completamente.  Agora, era mais irada do que fria, ofender Sakura não havia sido uma boa estratégia.

- Meiling, você entre todas as pessoas é a última que tem o direito de abrir a boca para falar mal de lady Sakura. - ele falava calmo, ao mesmo tempo que soava ameaçador. - Ela não é uma vadia, aliás, poucas pessoas que conheço foram tão dignas como ela foi.

- Mas ela se entregou a você... Sem ser casada contigo e tendo um noivo. Isso não é um comportamento para uma mulher digna.

Seus princípios o impediam de calar a boca daquela mulher a tapas. O cinismo com que ela falava, parecia que sabia de algo. Ninguém sabia o quanto ele se arrependia por não ter lido aquela carta... Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ele tinha feito muitas coisas diferentes. Nunca deixaria a mulher amada partir. Se pelo menos tivesse uma segunda chance, mas até isso fora negado a ele.

- Ela se entregou a mim por amor e não por luxúria, como a senhora fazia com os empregados quando seu marido não estava. - ele falou maldosamente, vendo a cara da prima empalidecer. - Se Chang não fosse igual a Chao... certamente duvidaria da paternidade dele. 

Em questão de segundos, Shoran estava de pé segurando as mãos descontroladas de Meiling, que inutilmente tentava espancá-lo. Pelo visto, ela havia se descontrolado. Aquilo só o fez ter certeza, de que não existia lugar para ela naquela casa.

- Como ousa  falar isso sobre a minha honra? - ela gritava,  enquanto tentava esbofeteá-lo. Seus cabelos já estavam soltos. - Nunca trai Chao... E Chang é filho dele. 

Durante anos, acalentara o sonho de ter um filho de Shoran,  no fundo já considerava Chang filho daquele homem e não de Chao. Durante anos, quisera tanto gerar um filho dele, que tivera ciúmes enormes daquela desgraçada, a qual hoje devia ter um filho dele em seus braços. 

- Chega, Meiling! - Shoran disse seriamente. - Acho que nossa relação se desgastou... Por favor, espero que assim que o embaixador japonês for embora, você minha prima, pegue suas coisas e parta para o desfiladeiro.-concluiu, afastando ela delicadamente.

- Não!!!

Aquele, sem dúvida era seu maior pesadelo, só em pensar em voltar para aquela prisão a deixava desesperada. Ficaria longe de seu único amor... Não, não... Era incapaz de deixá-lo. 

- Já não dá mais para agüentar... Você não percebe que sempre acha um motivo para brigar ou implicar comigo? Chega, Meiling! - Disse em poucas palavras. - Estou cansado, já não sou mais um mocinho e preciso de paz.

Ele não podia mandá-la de volta para aquele buraco.  Ninguém gostava dela naquele lugar. As irmãs de Li tinham um profundo ressentimento por ela, pois pensavam que ela fora a única culpada pela  fuga de Kaho e Sakura. De certa forma sua conversa com a bastarda havia ajudado um pouco, mas se ela tinha fugido, sua culpa não era. Aquele fato, só demonstrara como a idiota japonesa era burra.

- Não, por favor Shoran. Eu faço de tudo, mas não me deixe longe de você e do meu único filho.- a mulher suplicou.

Shoran não se deixou comover com o apelo desesperado de Meiling. Não sairia de sua casa, e já não havia clima para aquela mulher ali. Meiling era uma pobre manipuladora. Já não havia espaço...

- Não adianta chorar, Meiling. - falou indo até a porta. - Já tomei uma decisão e não vou voltar atrás com a minha palavra. 

Com um gesto bruto, Shoran se retirou da sala deixando Meiling sozinha aos prantos. Por um momento teve pena, mas depois viu que era necessário para ambos... Ela não iria já no dia seguinte, porque iria receber hóspedes e ele pouco sabia como era recepcionar pessoas em sua casa. Estava fazendo um bem para ele e para a jovem... Não era justo prendê-la ali, a impedindo de refazer a vida. Pela  primeira vez em anos, Shoran sentiu que um peso saía de suas costas. Enfim, havia feito o certo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sakura entrou na simples capela do navio. Ali não predominava o luxo, certamente nem um padre existia... Seria o comandante do navio que iria fazer uma pequena celebração. Deu graças a Deus por isso, pois queria ter privacidade. Há anos que não rezava... Queria, ou melhor, necessitava de uma certa  forma, de um apoio para sua alma. 

Sentando-se num banco, Sakura abriu a pequena Bíblia... A única lembrança que tinha de Shoran. Até hoje se lembrava com perfeição do dia que ele lhe devolvera aquele pequeno livro. Esse fora o único objeto que não se desfez quando chegou ao Japão. 

Agora sabia o quanto burra fora em deixá-lo. Ficara sabendo que Chao Fu Tien havia sido morto... Certamente agora Meiling era a esposa de Shoran. Não era isso que aquela mulher queria? Pois  bem, ela havia conseguido.    

Abrindo o livro que devido ao tempo estava empoeirado, começou a ler os salmos, foi para os provérbios e depois  para o cântico. Seus olhos marejaram ao ver a página marcada. Se lembrava bem daquele dia... Fora a noite mais linda da sua vida. Uma noite que de tão linda,  nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Tinha perdido aquele pouco de felicidade, mas havia ganhado uma filha. 

Na verdade, tudo não passara de um ato inconseqüente de sua parte, mas o que poderia pensar de uma jovem de vinte anos de idade, no meio de uma tragédia que havia levado dois seres queridos para ela? Ainda  via sua mãe, linda, embaixo de uma árvore... Ela ainda estava ali, mas Touya... sentia que Touya ainda estava vivo, em algum lugar. Parecia loucura, mas tinha horas que podia sentir a presença do irmão ao seu lado.

Deus havia lhe dado várias provas, algumas tão difíceis que não conseguira agüentar. Quem sabe ele não a estava mandando de volta para China, para ser feliz? Talvez não fosse tarde demais para o amor... Talvez ainda houvesse uma última chance.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

- Como pode ver, Chang essa é uma pensão um tanto precária.-Tao Jung falou, abrindo a porta do quarto. –Ficará sozinho temporariamente, mas certamente com algum tempo terá um companheiro... Será mais fácil assim.

Chang não vira alternativa a não ser procurar o amigo. Não se importava com o tamanho do quarto... ou muito menos se era bom ou não. O que importava, era que estava longe das imposições da mãe e das loucuras do tio. 

Os dois deviam pensar que ele voltaria para casa em menos de duas horas, mas estavam profundamente enganados. Não agiria como um menino mimado. Trabalharia como um chinês digno...Mostraria a todos que poderia ser melhor que o tio, e que não precisava do dinheiro dele. 

- Não tem importância... O que realmente importa, é que vou seguir meu futuro sem interferências de nenhum parente. - ele falou, entrando no quarto.

Era muito excitante saber que morava em uma república. Ali, teria livre expressão política... Não teria que esconder sua opinião. Arranjaria um emprego para pagar suas despesas. Talvez Tao tivesse algo. Queria ser completamente independente do tio. Por enquanto, aceitaria a ajuda dele, mas não seria para sempre. Não queria um tostão sequer dele. Amava o tio, mas não estava disposto a seguir o mesmo caminho que ele havia traçado para sua vida. No fundo, Shoran não passava de um velho lobo solitário.

- Bem, aqui não se tem normas. A nossa única lei é que jamais aceitamos comércio de drogas no ambiente. - Tao explicou abrindo a janela. - Não queremos nenhum entorpecente aqui. Entendeu, Chang?

Não era usuário, mas não era cínico ao ponto de negar que consumia. Mas não era viciado, e já fazia um certo tempo que não usava qualquer tipo de sonífero. Sua vida era mais preciosa. 

- Sim, quanto a isso não terá problemas.

- Fico feliz por isso. - o amigo falou sorrindo. - Estou satisfeito por ver que você tomou uma decisão em sua vida.

Já estava mais do que na hora de tomar um caminho em sua vida. Era para ter tomado essa decisão antes, mas sua covardia havia o impedido de seguir em frente com o seu plano. Usara o argumento nacionalista para encobrir que já não agüentava mais ficar naquela casa.

- Eu também. Estava insuportável viver lá. - confessou sentando-se na cadeira. - Meu tio sempre foi quieto, mas minha mãe sempre demonstrava o interesse que tinha pelo o dinheiro dele. Isso me enojava... Fiz o certo. - concluiu abaixando a cabeça.

- Nunca tive uma família... Minha mãe sempre foi meu único porto seguro... Pouco contato tive com o meu pai. Na verdade, sempre fui sozinho. - Tao falou sentando-se ao lado dele.-Sei o que deve estar sentindo, mas não passei pela  mesma situação...

-Já tomei minha decisão. - Chang falou decidido. - Agora preciso arranjar um emprego... Se caso você souber sobre algo, me avisa.

- Claro, pode sempre contar comigo, Chang. - Tao falou, se levantando da cadeira. - Deve ter uma vaga em aberto no jornal... Deve ser coisa pequena, mas já ajuda.

Não se importava em que área fosse trabalhar. Queria mesmo era ocupar sua cabeça, e não pensar muito no que havia deixado para trás. Dera um passo arriscado na vida... Talvez até  mesmo um passo errado, mas agora já o tinha feito e não podia ser mudado. Não abaixaria sua cabeça, ou muito menos voltaria atrás com sua palavra. Jamais voltaria para a mansão do tio.

- Claro. - disse um pouco mais animado. - Que dia posso voltar a procurá-lo?

- Daqui há dois dias... Deve ser tempo o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga para você. -Tao disse otimista, abrindo a porta. - Bem Chang, vou deixar você sozinho para por suas coisas em ordem. 

A amizade com Tao não tinha preço. Sem o amigo, certamente estaria na rua... ou até mesmo voltando para  casa antes do tempo. Devia muito a ele. Era uma dívida de honra, que cedo ou  tarde pagaria. 

- Obrigado por tudo, Tao. - ele falou, enquanto o companheiro fechava a porta.

Tao não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Chang era como seu irmão... Nunca deixaria um irmão na rua. Não era bonzinho como Chang devia pensar, e se ajudava ele era porque de uma certa forma aquele menino era seu único parente.... Seu único irmão...

_________________________________________________________________________

**Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!**

**Esse capítulo ficou meio chato. Acho que por ser um capítulo de transição. Pois o próximo será o encontro de Sakura com o Shoran. Até lá,  eu estou ansiosa para que isto aconteça logo. ^^**

Ando pensando em fazer um triângulo amoroso entre Chang, Hanako e Tao. O que acharam? Afinal Tao é meio irmão de Chang... Seria uma boa disputa. Além do mais, ficaria sempre um suspense...

Comentários:

Bella-Chan: Olá Querida!!!!!!Bem, acho que mais dois capítulos Hanako saberão da verdade. E quanto ao encontro vai ser no próximo capítulo (garanto isso porque já o escrevi). Bjs!!!!!

Serenite: Parabéns pelo aniversário, Serenite. Espero que tenha muitos anos de vida com saúde e prosperidade. ^_^ O encontro de Sakura com Shoran será no próximo capítulo, Bjs!!!! E feliz aniversário!!!!

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika:Olá Erika espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Eu também adoro Chang, ele é tudo o que quero em homem (exageros à parte eu amor Chang). Acho que isso ficara mais claro quando Hanako e ele se virem pela a primeira vez. Bjs!!!!

Lan Ayath: Olá lan!!!!! Eu prometo que isso ira acontecer o mais rápido o possível, pois também estou ansiosa por isso. Bjs!!!!

B166ER: Olá Rafa!!!! Eu estou com pena da pobre garota. Saia de uma e entra em outra. Aonde minha imaginação vai parar. Em algum lugar isso vai acontecer.rsrs Obrigada pela a review!!!Bjs!!!!

Suu-Chan: Olá Suu!!!! Bem, eu concordo com tudo o que falou. A saída de Chang nada mais é que estratégica. Acho que o primeiro encontro de ambos vai acontecer acidentalmente... Só mais tarde que eles vão saber o grau de parentesco. Tomoyo deve aparecer apenas no final. Obrigada pela review!!!!Bjs!!!!

Rê_~Chan: Fico feliz que tenha gostado Renata!! A sua opinião é sempre bem vinda. Bjs!!!!

Sandor Yamato: Olá!!!Fiquei imensamente feliz com sua review. Com o tempo a historia se desenvolvera melhor. Estou mais empolgada com a segunda fase do que com a primeira. Pode deixar que estarei sempre me superando. Bjs!!!

DrakAngel: Olá Nathasha!!!! Bem, o mesmo digo do seu blog. Ele é fofo demais... Melhor do que o meu diga de passagem. Estou a sua disposição para te ajudar no que for possível para sair logo sua fic. Pode ter certeza de que ajudarei em muito. Bjs!!!!

Nina: Olá amiguinha querida!!! Bem, Essa semana não deu para ir ao correio (sabe como é... recomeço de aula é fogo), mas nessa semana irei. Quero enviar logo a cartinha para você. Fico feliz que tenha gostado amiga!!!!bjs!!!!

Carol: Olá amiga!!! Eu fiquei muito, muito feliz em saber que está gostando da minha fic. Continue me enviando review. Viu!!!!!!Bjs!!! te adoro!!!!             

Um beijo para Lê e a Lídia.

Bem, espero a opinião de todos. Por favor, não custa nada!!!!

Bjs!!!!

Anna


	23. XXIII Capítulo

**"Eu dormia, mas meu coração velava.**

**Eis a voz do meu amado".**

Cânticos os cânticos 

**XXIII Capítulo **

**18 de Abril de 1917**

As nuvens nebulosas encobriam as poucas estrelas que ainda restavam no céu de Pequim. Shoran não conseguia pegar no sono... Há anos que não sabia o que era dormir e ter sonhos bons. Aliás, a única época que chegou a sonhar, fora quando ainda tinha Sakura... Era uma burrice de sua parte ainda ter esse tipo de recordação dela. Não tinha esse direito. Devia odiá-la e não ainda nutrir aquele sentimento forte por ela.

Às vezes sonhava com ela, mas nunca tinha um final feliz. Era como se cada toque dele pudesse ter o poder de feri-la. O que mais o assustava era o fato de ainda amá-la com tanta intensidade.Tudo teria sido diferente se ele não tivesse rasgado aquela carta, talvez Touya Kinomoto ainda estivesse vivo e ele a essa hora não estaria carregando aquela pesada cruz em suas costas. Não havia um dia que não se lembrava do último golpe que havia desferido contra o corpo do irmão de sua amada. Se pudesse voltar no tempo... Nada daquilo certamente não havia acontecido.

Naquela noite as lembranças de Sakura estavam mais fortes do que o normal. O cheiro de cerejeira estava mais presente em seu olfato...Mais do que nunca a sentia perto dele. Antes ela era um fantasma, agora era real. Sabia que era idiotice sua pensar que ela estava ali na China. Não haveria motivo para ela voltar agora. Talvez tivesse sua própria família, e nada a prendia a ele... Nem mesmo um filho de ambos. Talvez devesse seu tormento àquele casal japonês que estava para desembarcar na manhã seguinte no porto... Talvez tivesse a esperança burra e cega de que junto com eles Sakura viesse junto. Realmente não havia motivo para esperar a presença dela, pois o destino não seria tão ardiloso a ponto de colocá-los novamente frente a frente.

-Senhor Li...-a voz doce da empregada o tirou de seus devaneios.-Posso entrar?-perguntou ela delicada.

Ling Fu era apenas uma jovem de vinte e um anos. Sua beleza era semelhante à de Sakura, e isso fora o que mais lhe chamara atenção nela. Entre dez concubinas ela fora escolhida para satisfazer um poderoso latifundiário. Sentia orgulho disso, mesmo sabendo que não era ela que ele pensava quando fazia amor... Ela ali apenas sedia seu corpo, pois os pensamentos dele eram destinado a outra. A quem ele todas as noites chamava de Sakura. Não tinha coragem de perguntar quem era aquela pessoa, mas muitas vezes tivera essa vontade.

-Claro Ling...Entre.-Shoran falou sério.

Naquela noite não tinha vontade de possuir o corpo da garota. Naquela noite queria apenas sentir o cheiro dela... E imaginar que Sakura ainda estava em seus braços. Ling era uma boa garota. Inteligente demais para perceber que para ele, ela era um simples objeto de desejo e nada mais. Nunca poderia desposa-la, e não faria isso por preconceito e sim pelo o simples motivo de que nunca poderia amá-la como amara Sakura.

-Aconteceu algo, Senhor?-perguntou sentando aos pés dele.

-Não, apenas cansado.

Não acreditava nele, mas não ousaria contestá-lo. Era por demais grata a ele por tê-la tirado do inferno no qual vivia. A cada noite com Shoran era uma recompensa e dava tudo de si para que ele jamais duvidasse de sua obediência.

-Me conte... Como foi seu dia hoje?-ele perguntou relaxando completamente com a massagem que a garota fazia em seu pé.

Havia sido péssimo e isso já não era novidade a ninguém... Nem mesmo a Shoran. Meiling como sempre a humilhava... Não tinha um dia que ela não soltasse uma praga ou mentira sobre ela. A noite era o único momento de paz que tinha.

-Como sempre cansativo Senhor...-se limitou a uma simples explicação.-Não é fácil ser mulher.-completou com um sorriso.

-Como minha prima se comportou com você hoje?

Sabia da forma grotesca que Meiling tratava todos os empregados, mas sua antipatia por Ling era maior, pois tinha uma mente doentia e pensava que Ling era sua amante. Uma coisa irreal, por que a garota não era e nunca fora sua amante... Não podia negar que houvera sexo entre eles, mas isso acontecia raramente. Sua mente e seu corpo ainda pertenciam a Sakura. Na maioria das vezes as visitas de Ling a seu quarto se limitavam a simples massagens.

-Como sempre...

-Ela te humilhou?

-Não. Hoje ela estava até mesmo afável...-explicou com dificuldade.-Ela não queria se estressar já que amanhã teremos hóspedes.

Era bem típico de Meiling. Sempre gostara de uma boa pompa... Não a recriminava porque fora criado assim. Mas não pode deixar de sentir repulsa pela a jovem prima. Durante dias ela vinha tentando fazer ele mudar de opinião... Havia feito de tudo para permanecer na casa, mas ele continuava irredutível. Era impossível viver mais um mês com Meiling sobre seu teto... Era difícil admitir mais estava começando a odiar Meiling. Só agora havia enxergado a verdadeira face dela.

-E Chang ele deu algum sinal de vida?-voltou a perguntar.

As últimas informações que tivera de Chang não foram nada animadoras. Não entrava em sua cabeça que seu único herdeiro pudesse estar dormindo em um centro estudantil...No meio de vários comunistas. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia como o ser humano era influenciado por outras pessoas. Mas a verdade era que um jovem bem nascido como Chang não precisava ter que pagar aluguel para dormir em um quarto barato, numa pensão fedida e mal falada. Ao mesmo tempo não tinha motivo nenhum para impedi-lo de seguir seu caminho. Chang não tinha seu sangue, mas era como se fosse seu filho.

-Nenhum, meu senhor.-Ling falou.

Não havia um dia sequer que ele não fizesse a mesma pergunta. Não entendia o motivo para o sobrinho de Shoran ser tão revoltado e impulsivo. O menino nunca havia sofrido na vida... Mas cairia na real logo, quando se visse na miséria, sem dinheiro, sem amigos e sem comida. Não dava nem dois meses para ele estar de volta para aquela casa.

-Amanhã é o dia em que a delegação japonesa chega, não é senhor?-a garota perguntou ousando mais na massagem.

Estava muito cansado. Tinha que maneirar no trabalho... Afinal não era de ferro. Talvez devesse parar de se preocupar demais com o seu trabalho e da mais atenção para os assuntos políticos. A China estava mudando e como um bom nacionalista sabia que essas mudanças eram por demais preocupantes. Talvez devesse dar um tempo.

-Sim... Ling, por favor, me deixe sozinho.-ele pediu levantando da poltrona.-Hoje quero descansar.

Ling sentiu o peito se contrair. De uma certa forma não estava acostumada a aceitar aquele tipo de ordem vindo dele. Temia muito que ela já não o estivesse satisfazendo... O que seria dela longe daquela casa? Nada disso iria acontecer, Shoran estava apenas cansado... O que era normal. Cabia a ela acatar a ordem do patrão.

-Claro, meu senhor...-falou abaixando a cabeça para que ele não saber o quanto consternada estava.-Com licença.-concluiu procurando sair correndo dali.

Shoran se limitou a fazer um gesto com a cabeça. Naquela noite nada mais importava para ele. Não haveria ninguém aquela noite em sua cama... Nem Mai ou muito menos Ling. Naquela noite sua única satisfação seria a bebida e as lembranças amargas e doces de seu único amor.

Pegando a garrafa de Run, Shoran voltou a sentar-se na poltrona. Não temia ter uma tremenda ressaca na manhã seguinte. Aquela noite era dele e de sua tragédia. Um tipo de recompensa por ver que sua vida recomeçava do zero novamente. E desta vez nada o impediria de voltar a ser feliz.

"-Nada que fizer vai diminuir o que sinto por você, Shoran...-sussurrou sentindo os lábios dele roçarem os seus.-Não quero nada de você... Quero apenas que volte vivo..."

Ainda se lembrava com perfeição das palavras ditas naquele bosque há anos atrás. Até hoje era horrível voltar para o desfiladeiro... Pensar que ali foram os momentos mais felizes da vida dele. Mas o passado não podia voltar... Talvez tudo fosse diferente se nunca tivesse saido de lá. Vivo não estava, estava apenas sobrevivendo. A única forma de ser vivo era estando com ela, e isso era impossível.

Tomando no gargalo da garrafa, Shoran olhou para a Lua que aparecia entre as nuvens. E fechando os olhos teve a visão linda de um anjo...

Chang olhava para o céu. Seus pensamentos não eram nada animadores. Há dois dias que Tao não dava notícias, talvez fosse a hora dele ir a luta e encontrar um emprego decente. Já não podia ficar ali sem fazer nada. Era bonito viver de ideologia, mas ideologia não enchia barriga. Comia pouco, pois pouco era a comida. E não podia reclamar, pois ali era hóspede. Sua fome era grande, até pensara em ir atrás do tio, mas logo mudara de idéia... Era orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda.

-Alguém em casa?-Tao perguntou abrindo a porta.

O amigo não mudava nunca. Quando estava desistindo eis que ele aparece. Talvez sua sorte estivesse mudando... Só que não sabia se era para melhor ou para pior.

-Você não morre tão cedo, Tao.-disse animado.-Estava pensando em você.

Devia se manter por conta própria. Jamais daria o gosto da vitória para Shoran e sua mãe. Na certa ambos estavam pensando que por ser imaturo voltaria logo para casa, mas tinha amigos que poderiam ajudá-lo. E Tao era um deles...

-Espero que não mesmo, Chang.-o amigo falou sorrindo.-Tenho boas notícias para ti...Aliás, têm várias.-concluiu animado.

-O que aconteceu?

Tao tinha vindo com uma novidade animadora. Havia acabado a malfada tentativa de restauração. Estava cada vez mais claro que o jovem imperador já não tinha mais nenhum poder... Poucos sabiam, mais a China naquele momento estava sendo comandada por militares, e o imperador era um mero fantoche. O governo, porém era fraco, e seu comandante não tinha credibilidade nenhuma e o povo o odiava, isso ficava cada vez mais evidente. Em suma o governo não tinha condições de enfrentar abertamente os radicais.

-Terminou aquela malfada tentativa de restauração.-Tao disse sorrindo.-A China está mudando amigo... No momento estou do lado das pessoas que prezam uma sociedade livre, e não à volta da monarquia. Chega de sermos manipulados por um Imperador.

Chang admirava a postura de Tao. Não tinha a mesma ânsia por mudança igual a ele, mas lutava por uma sociedade justa e leal. Sua família durante anos fora dona de grandes terras, mas o ocidente descobriu a China. E como um rio de sangue as terras de sua família foram usurpadas. Pouco havia restado, e o único bem foi confiscado pelos ingleses. Tudo fora injusto, a injuria que aqueles malditos tinham feito ainda era muito forte, mas nenhum sentimento era maior do que o ódio e ressentimento que tinha pela a família real.

-Isso é uma ótima notícia.-disse sem o mesmo ânimo.-Que dizer que o famoso "coronel" perdeu!

-Sim, mas não é apenas isso que tenho para te informar.-falou Tao pegando um papel do bolso.-Foi difícil, mas consegui convencer meu chefe Ching Fei de te colocar no quadro de empregados dele.

Não havia sido fácil. No período incerto em que a China se encontrava não dava para ficar desperdiçando dinheiro com mão de obra. Mas Tao não era qualquer pessoa, e o senhor Ching era um grande admirado de seu pai, quando falara que o serviço era para o seu meio-irmão na hora ele mudara de idéia. Mas havia avisado que era temporariamente, e não seria bem remunerado já que ele teria uma função simples que era entregar os jornais em centros comerciais. Não era uma grande coisa, mas já era algo... E sabia que Chang não iria reclamar.

-Aqui está Chang, amanhã mesmo você começa.-falou dando um papel para o irmão.

Chang mal podia acreditar. Há uma hora atrás não tinha nada, e agora de uma hora para outra tinha um emprego. Realmente tinha uma dívida de honra com o amigo, jamais iria esquecer o que Tao fez por ele. Naquele momento seria capaz de dar sua vida por Tao. Teria uma dívida de honra para sempre com seu amigo.

-Muito obrigado, Tao.-ele falou triste.-Não medirei esforços para recompensar o que está fazendo por mim.

-Que nada, amigo.-falou sorrindo.-Não fiz nada, além do mais seu cargo não é grande coisa.

Não se importava com nada. Sabia que seria um mero entregador de jornal, mas o que importava. Era uma ocupação digna, não estaria matando ou roubando ninguém. Era o começo de sua longa estrada que teria de atravessar. Seguiria forte e firme, nada o afetaria.

-Que dia começo?-perguntou lendo o papel.

-Amanhã, você terá que passar primeiro no jornal para pegar a bicicleta.-informou pegando o casaco.-Bem Chang, assim que tiver novidades te procuro. Agora tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião importante com Sun Yat-sen.

-Certo... Mais uma vez obrigado, Tao.-disse fazendo um cumprimento com a cabeça.-Sempre que precisar de mim não hesite em me procurar.

Isso nunca iria acontecer, pensou Tao triste. Chang era um homem forte, mas ele sempre precisaria de ajuda. Ele não, desde cedo aprendera a sobreviver. Jamais precisaria da ajuda de seu irmão mais novo.

Sem mais palavras, Tao saiu. Deixando Chang ali parado e eufórico. Talvez aquele emprego fosse o começo de um sofrimento na vida do irmão, mas fazeria o que fosse para protegê-lo. Naquele momento ele teria que sobreviver sozinho, pois ele estava partindo para um missão que talvez não saísse vivo. Estava indo direito para a morte. Ele seria responsável pelo o atentado que mataria o embaixador japonês.

Sakura olhava para a lua triste no céu. Era dificil acreditar que em questões de horas estaria de novo pisando no solo chinês. Como aquilo era assustador...Há muito tempo atrás havia jurado que nunca pisaria naquela terra, e agora ela estava ali de novo, naquele mundo fechado e terrivelmente perigoso. Pois mesmo que se passasse cem anos a China nunca teria estabilidade... Aquele solo sempre seria um barril de pólvora pronto para estourar a qualquer momento.

-No que está pensando Sakura?-Yukito perguntou já de pijama.

Era aterrorizante o fato de ter que dormir sobre o mesmo teto que o marido. A dezessete anos casada com ele nunca fora obrigada a deitar ao lado dele, mas naquela viagem em si teria que fazer um esforço. Pois seria estranho que a mulher do embaixador dormisse em quarto separado. Mesmo isso sendo uma tradição...

-Em nada especial...-sussurrou fechando mais o roupão.

-É inacreditável que estamos de volta a essa terra.-Yukito falou não escondendo seu temor.-Por mim não estaria aqui...

-Eu sei, mas agora que estamos aqui não adianta falar.-Sakura resmungou indo até a penteadera.-Meu maior medo você sabe qual é...

-Não sei mais qual é seu medo.-disse indo à direção dela.-Se é por Hanako, ou se é por você.

Ele havia amado muito sua esposa, mas ela porém jamais tinha sido capaz de corresponder a esse amor. Sabia que o medo dela era estúpido e nada tinha a ver com sua filha. Ela tinha medo de não poder resistir e se entregar àquele marginal. O que era impossível, pois tinha certeza de que aquele homem não estava vivo, e se estivesse certamente não estaria em Pequim e sim em Sião, como todos os ex-líderes da rebelião.

-Como assim?-perguntou ela olhando para ele através do espelho.

-Você teme reencontrá-lo...-disse sarcasticamente se pondo atrás dela.-...Você ainda o ama, e não seria fiel a mim. Aliás, você nunca me respeitou.

-Não seja idiota, Yukito.-disse se sentindo incomodada com a aproximação dele. Nunca havia se sentido bem ao lado de Yukito.

Se um dia Sakura o traísse não saberia o que faria. Seria capaz de matá-la. Ela e o amante. A amava muito para perdê-la... Só de imaginá-la nos braços de outro enlouquecia. Ela nunca havia sido dele, mas isso não tirava o direito dele se revoltar contra ela.

-Eu te amo Sakura...-revelou perdendo o controle.-Vivi vário anos da minha vida tentando quebrar essa parede de vidro que transformou sua alma...

Aquilo era mais uma invenção dele. Ela e todo o Japão sabiam que o seu matrimônio com Yukito fora planejado por causa de sua gravidez. Em várias recepções escutara burburinhos dizendo que ela havia engravidado de Yukito ainda noiva de Eriol. Não ousava desmentir, pois para ela aquela mentira era bem vinda.

-Você nunca me amou Yukito...

-Não é verdade, Sakura.-falou passando a mão no cabelo dela.- Antes mesmo de partir para a China pedi sua mão em casamento, mas seu pai me achou pouco demais para uma lady como você.

Sakura ficou estática, seu corpo estava tenso. Tinha medo do próprio marido... Esse fora o fato decisivo que fez o marido se afastar definitivamente dela. E era o que mais doía nele também. Pois para um homem não havia nada mais humilhante do que viver com uma mulher que repudiava seus toques.

-Seja o que for Yukito.-disse levantando a cabeça.-Não acredito que me amou... Pois eu nunca cheguei ser capaz de retribuir esse amor.

Sakura se arrependeu por ter dito palavras tão amargas para o marido. Viu um misto de ódio e prazer nos olhos dele. Por um momento pensou que ele iria bater, mas depois sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu rosto.

-Me odeie, sinta pena de mim, mas nunca se esqueça de que só terá sua liberdade se um dia eu vier a morrer.-disse raivoso apertando o rosto dela entre as mãos.-Caso ao contrário você e sua filha jamais terão paz...

Nervosa, Sakura viu ele sair com um andar triunfante do quarto. Não temia enfrentar Yukito,pois com ela aquele homem não teria a menor chance, mas temia por Hanako que ainda era delicada e amava aquele homem como se fosse seu pai.

Colocando o pente encima da mesa, Sakura deitou na cama. O medo ainda dominava seu corpo. Estava cansada de se sentir assim...Tão frágil e desprotegida. Sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto ela chorou até que os olhos cansados pediram repouso. Dormiu como a muito não dormia, seus sonhos eram povoados de visões lindas... E pela a primeira vez em anos sonhou com Shoran...

Shoran contornou o rosto de Sakura com paixão. Não podia acreditar que ela estava de volta. Só Buda poderia saber do tamanho do seu amor por ela.

-Como senti sua falta, meu amor.-ela sussurrou o abraçando.

Ele havia quase morrido de saudade e arrependimento. Ela estava linda e suas expressões eram mais madura e feminina. Não tinha um fio sequer de cabelo grisalho. Ela estava bem melhor do que ele. Pensou sentindo a maciez dos cabelos dela, que estavam mais longos do que a última vez que se viram.

-Eu te amo, Sakura...-sussurrou sentindo o cheiro tão familiar de cerejeira dela.

-Por favor, nunca mais me deixe...

-Nunca...Nunca...-sussurrou sentindo o desejo crescer.

Um desejo contra o qual não podia lutar. Foram anos de sofrimento...anos de luta. Anos que lutara contra vontade de procurá-la. Com o polegar ele tocou os lábios róseos e suaves como pétalas de cerejeira. Em seguida o cobriu com os lábios. Durante anos, dias e noites lutara contra o desejo de sentir aqueles lábios contra os deles.

A união dos lábios já não era o suficiente para satisfazê-los. Deitando ela na relva, Shoran a possuiu como nunca antes havia.

Shoran acordou com um grito desesperado. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Um sonho no qual pudera sentir de novo o cheiro e sabor dela... Sakura não estava de volta para os seus braços, aliás, nunca estivera tão longe. Não lhe restava nada mais do que maldizer o destino cruel que havia os separado. Por culpa dele não era feliz. Repudiava sonhar com ela... Sempre que isso acontecia se sentia miserável de novo, mas daquela vez foi diferente.

Percebeu que havia adormecido na poltrona e ao lado dele jazia uma garrafa de Run vazia. Levantando percebeu que o dia já havia amanhecido, mas ainda era cedo... Cedo demais. Mas logo teria que preparar o carro que locomoveria o casal japonês até sua residência. Tinha muitas coisas para resolver, não sabia como seria seu dia já que acordara com uma imensa dor de cabeça. Mas daquela vez teve uma expectativa melhor... No fundo sentia que aquele sonho era um aviso e que Sakura estava cada vez mais perto dele.

Sakura acordou sobressaltada, olhando para o lado oposto da cama percebeu que Yukito já havia se levantado. . Sentou-se na cama tentando se lembrar do sonho que havia tido com Shoran. Mas as imagens que lhe vinham a mente eram muito confusas. Apenas se lembrava dos toques dele e do cheiro forte de homem.

-Ah Shoran...-sussurrou triste.-Por que estou pensando tanto em você!

A luz do sol penetrava pela cortina de sua cabine. Afastando as cobertas, Sakura foi até a pequena janela. O dia estava lindo e ensolarado. Queria ficar ali apreciando a beleza do dia. Mas sabia porém que logo teria que se arrumar... Aquele era o dia em que pisaria em solo chinês. Por algum motivo seu coração dava sinais de que nunca mais sairia de lá.

Será que nunca seria feliz? Será que o amor e a beleza de estar com o homem amado não fora reservado a ela! Seu destino era ser infeliz, pois a felicidade para ela não lhe fora reservada.

Queria muito ser feliz, mas não era. Queria que o mundo voltasse a sorrir para ela, mas ele sempre lhe dava as costas. Tivera apenas um homem que enchera sua vida de felicidade, paz e poesia. Esse homem se chamava Shoran Li.

Shoran estava parado na frente do carro. Havia desistido de ir de carruagem por questões muito óbvias. Naquele momento queria ser o mais rápido possível, pois não tinha tempo para conversa... Não ali na frente de todos. Havia repórteres e fotógrafos. Não queria sensacionalismo. Aquela visita era muito importante para ele e para o futuro de toda a China. Afinal o Japão seria obrigado a devolver a parte da Coréia que lhe pertencia.

-O navio já foi liberado para o desembarque senhor.-o motorista falou voltando.-Daqui a poucos minutos eles estarão desembarcando.

Uma sensação desconhecida apoderou sua mente. Algo semelhante a um nervosismo... Como se alguém muito importante para ele estivesse voltando depois de muito tempo. Ficando quieto, Shoran olhava impacientemente para o ponteiro do relógio.

-Senhor Li, por favor, uma declaração...-um jornalista desesperado falou pulando na frente dele.

-Desculpas meu jovem, mas não tenho nada a declarar...

-O que a visita do embaixador promovido Yukito Tsukishiro muda na relação entre a China e o Japão?-o homem voltou a perguntar ignorando a recusa de Shoran.

Odiava qualquer tipo de imprensa. Achava interessante a batalha daquelas jovens por informação, mas achava inútil aquela forma tão precipitada de perguntar. Já estava terrivelmente ansioso e preferiu fingir indiferença. Aliás, Japão e China nunca seriam irmãos...Ambos eram muito diferentes.

-Ele estará aqui com sua mulher Sakura Tsukishiro Kinomoto e sua filha Hanako Tsukishiro?-voltou a perguntar persistente.

Shoran sentiu o mundo ruir em sua cabeça. As pessoas já desembarcavam... Não conseguia enxergar nada a não ser escutar mais uma vez o nome da esposa do embaixador. Pois só poderia ser uma terrível coincidência. O destino não iria voltar a pregar aquela peça de novo... Sakura não tinha o direito de voltar a sua vida. Mas logo o que era incerteza virou verdade de um dia para noite.

Como em um sonho Sakura entrou em seu campo de visão. Pela a primeira vez na sua vida sentiu sua perna amolecer e sua visão nublar de emoção. Sua mente não parava de martelar... o nome dela. Para a sua alegria e desespero Sakura estava de volta.


	24. XXV Capítulo

"Seu grão de angústia amor já me oferece 

** na mão esquerda. Enquanto a outra acaricia ******

**  os cabelos e a voz e o passo e a arquitetura******

**  e o mistério que além faz  os seres preciosos ******

**  à visão extasiada".**__

**(Carlos Drummond de Andrade - Campo de Flores).******

******XXV Capítulo******

Sakura não podia acreditar que estava de volta a Pequim depois de longos anos. Nada havia mudado... As mesmas pessoas, a mesma pobreza. Até a banca de flores em que anos atrás comprara uma flor, ainda estava lá. Isso a deixou incrivelmente aterrorizada. Nunca passara por sua cabeça estar de volta  aquela cidade. 

Foram longos e duros anos, devia ter envelhecido muito. Já  não era uma moça medrosa que estava pronta para se casar com um maníaco, do qual nunca tinha visto a cara. Agora era uma mulher que passara dezessete anos sofrendo por um amor, e que tinha uma filha que era sua única razão de viver. Ainda era uma mulher frágil... Tinha medos dos quais tinha vergonha, pois sabia que era um pecado pensar assim.

Tinha medo de reencontrá-lo, pois não sabia se teria o real controle sobre as suas emoções. Seu instinto a alertava que isso iria acontecer querendo ela ou não, mas mesmo assim não sabia como escapar. Shoran não estava morto como Yukito e seu pai talvez imaginavam... Sabia que ele estava vivo... Bem vivo. Naquele momento, podia sentir a presença dele...

- Senhora? Por favor, ande mais rápido...- um homem resmungou em suas costas.

Olhando par trás se deu conta de que estava impedindo a passagem das pessoas. Sorrindo sem graça, saiu do navio. Certamente estava pálida, o que não era nenhuma surpresa para ela, já tinha dito uma leve previsão de que isso iria acontecer. Era difícil voltar a um lugar, que lhe mostrara o oposto da vida com tanta facilidade. Ali havia amado, odiado e até mesmo chorado. Não podia se esquecer do diário que lhe fora tão precioso, repousando no fundo da baia. 

- Mamãe, a senhora está bem? - Hanako falou, se aproximando da mãe.

Aquela pergunta  já estava virando rotina. Todos os dias repetia incessantemente a mesma pergunta. Sentia que algo estava incomodando sua mãe profundamente e, naquele momento, podia sentir e ver que sua mãe não estava bem. Precisava saber o que a afligia... O por que de ela ter tanto medo.

- Estou bem, querida. – disse, acariciando o rosto da filha. - Tive um mal estar passageiro...

Aquilo não havia convencido muito, mas preferiu ficar quieta, pois sabia que aquele não era o lugar para perguntas... Definitivamente, aquele era um momento tenso. Até mesmo seu pai não escondia o nervosismo. 

- Deixe sua mãe em paz, menina.- Mai chamou sua  atenção. - Venha me ajudar com as bolsas.

Sakura agradeceu em silêncio pela intromissão de Mai na conversa. Hanako era uma boa garota, mas tinha seu lado indiscreto. Naquele momento, por mais que desejasse dar um mínimo de atenção para a filha,  sabia que não poderia. Estava tão tensa que mal  conseguia andar.

- Não há motivos para tanto nervosismo, minha cara esposa. - Yukito falou sorrindo cinicamente. - Garanto que seu "homem" não estará nesse porto justamente hoje. 

- Seu cinismo me enoja, sabia? - resmungou continuando a andar.

 - Claro, mas não é apenas meu cinismo que te repugna...

- Por favor, Yukito, por hoje não quero discutir com você.  - falou baixo, demonstrando -se cansada.

- Não estamos discutindo, querida. 

Sakura apenas ignorou o marido. Não iria  recomeçar uma discussão antiga... Ele não percebia que aquele era um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida?  Fora naquele porto que vira Shoran pela primeira vez, fora ali que dera um passo, talvez errado, na sua vida. Naquele momento precisava de apoio, e não de mais uma briga, que já estava virando rotina diária em sua vida, desde que recebera a notícia de que teria que voltar para a China. Já não agüentava mais tanta desavença. Se isso não parasse, logo iria enlouquecer. 

Naquele instante, o que mais queria era sua casa e o abraço de sua mãe. Mas infelizmente, não poderia ter nenhum dos dois. Havia perdido tudo e, em anos vivera submissa ao seu marido. Tinha feito o certo para a sociedade, mas havia errado consigo mesma. A sua volta para China só a fizera ver , o quando errada estava em negar sua própria necessidade.

- Bem, ali está o representante do governo chinês. - uma voz masculina chamou sua atenção para o tumulto que se formava em volta de uma pessoa. - Pobre homem, deve estar nervoso com tanta gente em volta...

- Realmente, o pobre homem deve estar assustado, mas acho que se sairá bem dessa, pois não se esqueça de que ele é um dos membros de um dos Clãs mais antigos do país. - a mulher que acompanhava o homem, disse confiante.

- É verdade, fico assustadoramente feliz por ver Shoran reerguido, depois de ter sua vida quase destruída há dezessete anos atrás...

Sakura não escutou mais nada, apenas sentiu seu coração disparar e seus olhos lacrimejarem. Mesmo não podendo ver o rosto dele... Sabia e podia sentir que era... Que era Shoran. Naquele momento, não soube ao certo o que devia fazer, apenas queria revê-lo... Foi com muito sacrifício que conseguiu andar até ele. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais podia vê-lo. Shoran não havia mudado muito, sua aparência... Ainda tinha a mesma expressão séria, apenas o cabelo denunciava sua idade. 

Ele já havia descoberto que ela estava ali. Olhava para ela como se visse um fantasma... Mas também não escondia a emoção. Nada mais tinha sentido, a não ser ambos. O porto, as pessoas, o jornalista, seu marido e sua filha haviam desaparecido. Apenas existia os dois e ninguém mais... 

- Shoran...- sussurrou bem próxima dele. 

Naquele momento, não se importou com o que pensariam ao seu respeito, não se importava com a reação de Yukito, ou muito menos se importava com o que Hanako pensaria dela. Agora, se sentia livre... Sem rancor ou ressentimento. Seu coração estava livre, finalmente estava de volta... Finalmente o destino os estava unindo. E Sakura não podia ser mais grata a ele por dar-lhe a oportunidade de revê-lo antes de morrer.

Nervosa, Sakura sentiu que perdia o sentido, a cada passo que dava... Yukito estava um pouco atrás, mas sabia que algo estava errado, ela podia sentir o olhar frio dele sobre ela. Como iria reagir quando ficasse definitivamente frente a frente com ele? Teria que fingir que não o conhecia, mais isso era impossível... Mas  tinha que se esforçar, não poderia deixar Yukito desconfiado... Aquela visita era de grande importância para o Japão, não podia falhar agora...

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Shoran mal conseguia coordenar seus pensamentos. Não sabia o que fazia ou o que dizia... Nunca poderia imaginar que a encontraria ali, depois de tantos anos de sofrimento, convivendo com o seu fantasma, sonhando estar com ela enquanto tinha outra em seus braços... Alimentando um remorso, por nunca poder voltar  atrás. Quantas vezes havia falado, não bastava tudo o que fazia lembrá-lo dela? Sua mente estava nublada... Ela parecia tê-lo visto, pois seus olhos não desgrudavam dele. Tinha sentimentos pesados neles. Pode perceber que não era só ele que havia sofrido...

Quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais seu coração batia. Não queria, não podia imaginar que ela estava ali, na sua frente... Como a dezessete anos atrás. Nada havia mudado nela... Até mesmo os olhos tristes permaneciam. Seu corpo era lindo, apenas demonstrava sinal de uma gravidez... Fechando os olhos, sentiu que ao simples pensar naquilo, seu coração já doía. Não suportava aquela idéia de imaginá-la gerando um filho que não era dele. Fora ele o culpado...

O homem que vinha bem atrás dela devia ser o marido. Sim, só podia ser ele. Não sabia se tinha vontade de matá-lo ou torturá-lo aos poucos. Por tudo que lhe era mais sagrado, aquilo parecia um pesadelo, do qual queria e precisava acordar. Não era justo que depois de tantos anos,  ainda a amasse. Não era justo ter que engolir que ela estava casada... E... Tinha uma filha... Só podia ser mentira daquele jornalista. 

Naquele momento teria que ter o sangue frio, pois não poderia por tudo a perder. E tinha certeza de que teria uma hora oportuna para sentar e conversar com Sakura. Certamente o embaixador não sabia do passado da esposa, e não seria justo para ele agora, saber de toda a verdade. No fundo, seu amor por Sakura era apenas abstrato, algo que jamais poderia acontecer. Tinha que superar aquela surpresa e centrar-se no único assunto que tinha importância para ele no momento. Tinha que conseguir o cancelamento do maldito "tratado iníquo" ao qual a China foi submetida. Era esse o seu dever, era no que ele devia pensar.

*-*-*-*-* 

Já não tinha como fugir. A cada passo que dava, mais próxima estava dele. Nunca havia demorado tanto para percorrer um espaço, como estava acontecendo. Sabia que o mundo girava em suas costas, e que logo atrás tinha sua família. Embora Hanako não soubesse, ela estava cada vez mais perto de seu verdadeiro pai. Para sua supressa, a simples constatação não a assustou... Tudo parecia ter perdido o significado... Talvez isso fosse apenas um efeito do choque que havia levado ao revê-lo ou, apenas estava camuflando mais uma vez seus sentimentos. 

- Não fique tensa minha querida, garanto que aquele mísero chinês não é seu amado. -Yukito falou maldosamente, passando por  ela. 

Yukito não sabia de nada, talvez fosse melhor assim. Aquelas  palavras maldosas só serviram para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Tinha que preservar Hanako e não o marido, e era apenas por sua filha que renegaria seus próprios sentimentos. Não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria a reação de Shoran, quando Yukito o cumprimentasse. Mas tinha certeza de que logo teria a resposta, pois seu marido já havia se aproximado dele. 

Por algum tempo, apenas ficara ali observando. A reação de Shoran não era nada amistosa, era seca e fria, porém educada. Os jornalistas a impediam de ver a reação do marido, pois naquele momento aparecia gente de todos os lados. Seu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes, quando ouviu a voz teatral do marido falar:

- Venha rápido, minha querida. Quero que você e minha querida filha conheçam o senhor que irá nos hospedar por alguns meses.

Sakura sentiu o chão sumir, queria que algo lhe tragasse para o centro da terra. Sentiu o peso de tudo, e mal conseguia olhar para a cara do marido... Seu nervosismo era tanto, que chegava a doer. 

Obediente como uma gueixa, Sakura se aproximou. Por algum tempo encarou o homem, pai de sua filha, ele não demonstrava sentimento algum, sua reação era digna de um chinês. Ao mesmo tempo, podia sentir que ele estava perguntando-a  por que tinha voltado a entrar em sua vida. 

- Essa é minha esposa, Sakura Kinomoto. - apresentou sorrindo.

Sakura apenas cumprimentou com a cabeça, num gesto frio, mostrando para ele que nada poderia ser como era antes e que tinha uma família. Shoran sentiu uma pontada no coração, com a interpretação do gesto dela. Queria muito conhecer a filha de Sakura, seria mais reconfortante saber que ela não tinha nenhum traço daquele traste a sua frente. Nunca havia sentido tamanho ódio na vida, como sentira quando tivera a obrigação de cumprimentar aquele homem. Queria ter dado um soco nele... Em vez de um aperto de mãos, ao modo ocidental. 

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora. – falou, imprimindo um tom indiferente em sua voz. Seria melhor para ambos que ninguém soubesse do envolvimento deles. Se era isso que sua querida Sakura queria, era isso que teria.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhor...

Nunca fora tão difícil esconder suas próprias emoções como agora. Com  Yukito era fácil se fazer de indiferente, pois nada sentia por ele, mas com Shoran tudo era mais complicado... 

- Cadê Hanako, minha senhora? - Yukito perguntou se mostrando carinhoso. 

Repudiava toda aquela encenação do marido. Se mostrar carinhoso, quando há poucos minutos atrás, a estava agredindo. Se mostrar tão educado com Shoran, quando na verdade, odiava cada chinês. Naquele momento, tinha mais do que certeza de que não era como o marido, e que seu maior erro foi ser tão cega, a ponto de ter passado quase vinte anos casada com ele.  

- Está vindo logo atrás com Mai...- falou em um tom baixo.

Hanako, então esse era o nome da filha de Sakura. - Pensou sentindo-se mal. Era um belo nome, digno da filha dela, devia ser tão bela como a mãe... Na certa, teria entre quinze e quatorze anos. Sabia que Sakura ficara muito abalada com o que acontecera e não fora capaz de se casar naquele período. Mas mesmo assim, a inquietação interior continuou cada vez mais forte...

Céus!!! a mulher com a qual sonhara nos últimos dezessete anos, estava ali, na frente dele. E nem poder tocá-la podia. 

- Aí vem vindo minha filha... - Yukito falou, chamado a atenção de Shoran.

 Shoran olhou para direção que apontava o homem. Como se tivesse visto um fantasma, ele ficou pálido... Nunca imaginara que Mai ainda estivesse viva, ainda mais com Sakura. Mas  naquele momento, o que mais chamava sua atenção era Hanako que era bela e idêntica à mãe. 

- Desculpa, meu pai, mas Mai insistiu para esperarmos por alguns segundos...- a voz abafada e cansada de Hanako foi interrompida, quando percebeu a presença de Shoran.

Sakura sentiu uma onda de emoção sufocar sua voz. Só Mai compreendia muito bem o que estava sentido. Aliás, a babá não parava de encarar o antigo chefe. Ninguém podia compreender o quanto aquele momento era especial e mágico, a não ser ela e Mai. Aquele era o primeiro encontro entre pai e filha. Shoran poderia não perceber a semelhança, mas mais do que nunca, Hanako estava parecida com ele.

- Não importa para onde foi, minha filha. – falou seco, constrangendo um pouco a garota.- Não faça mais isso.

Hanako não escutava o que o pai dizia. Sua atenção estava no homem corpulento e sério a sua frente. Tinha algo de muito familiar nele. Era estranha aquela sensação, se nunca tinha ido para China e muito menos o visto. Só podia ser coincidência... Ou uma terrível confusão.

- Esse é o senhor Shoran Li, ele será o senhor que nos hospedará. - apresentou Yukito completamente indiferente ao que acontecia... 

Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar triste e carismático. Tinha até mesmo a mesma covinha de Sakura. Os olhos verdes eram o que mais se destacavam... Ela era linda, igual à mãe. Sentiu uma emoção tão grande, que podia se julgada com paterna. No fundo aquela menina poderia ter sido sua filha se ele não tivesse seguido um caminho obscuro. 

- Olá, senhor Li. Bem, meu nome é Hanako Tsukishiro, é um prazer enorme conhecê-lo. - falou simpática.

Era tão bom saber que Sakura tinha uma família. Ficava feliz por ela não ter renunciado a tudo, por causa de um amor nascido de um momento conturbado. Ficava imensamente feliz por ela não ter desistido de ser feliz... Enquanto ele, nada tinha, a não ser dinheiro...

- O prazer é meu, senhorita.

Sakura percebeu que uma lágrima havia rolado em sua face. Discretamente a limpou. Aquele momento era tão lindo, nunca imaginara que poderia acontecer. Sempre pensara que Hanako nunca conheceria seu pai de verdade, mas vira que o destino era imprevisível... Mais uma vez, ele havia pregado uma peça nela... 

- Senhores, por favor, apenas uma foto...!!! - os fotógrafos gritaram.

- Claro. - Yukito falou.

Em poucos minutos todos, estavam juntos. Sorrindo sem a mínima vontade, Sakura viu a luz da câmera acender. Em poucos segundos, estava registrado o momento mais marcante de sua vida. Aquele dia ficaria para sempre em sua memória... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

Meiling andava de um lado para outro. Estava nervosa consigo mesma por ter dormido demais e perdido a partida de Shoran. Queria ter ido com ele para receber aquelas pessoas. Algo lhe dizia que iria ter uma surpresa desagradável...

Seu instinto lhe avisava dos riscos que Shoran corria, tendo uma japonesa sobre seu teto. Mesmo sabendo que o fantasma chamado Sakura não havia desaparecido por completo da vida do amado, tinha medo de que mais uma como Sakura virasse a cabeça dele. 

Andando de um lado para outro, saindo da biblioteca, indo para sala e em seguida, para a cozinha percebeu que havia empregados fuxicando. O que era normal, dado ao comportamento libertino que seu primo tinha com os empregados. Para ela, todos os criados deviam ser tratados a ferro e fogo. A velha imperatriz que estava certa em espancar todos os criados. Para que servia aquele bando de inúteis? Mas por algum motivo, não pôs um fim naquela conversa, e ficou ali escutando...

- O que foi que aconteceu para o patrão rejeitar, Ling Fu? - a velha matrona perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei, Leung. - disse pensativa. - Mas tenho uma leve impressão que seja aquela mulher do passado dele que está de volta...

Meiling sentiu o rosto empalidecer. Não, só podia ser um blefe... Sakura não poderia  estar de voltar... Sentiu o desespero de uma simples suposição tomar conta do seu corpo... 

- Deve ser apenas imaginação sua, querida. - disse a velha mostrando os dentes podres. - O patrão deve ter seus problemas... 

- Não, não... É ela Leung... Ele nunca rejeitou um carinho meu, mesmo que a gente... não...Você sabe...- a menina falou encabulada. 

Meiling sentiu o estômago contrair de ciúmes e nojo ao imaginar a criada com Shoran... Seu  primo nunca havia demonstrado nada por ela... Quantas vezes se oferecera para acalentar as noites dele, sem compromisso, e ele simplesmente a havia ignorado? Como se seu corpo não fosse bonito, se deitava com uma mísera empregadinha...       

- Eu sei querida, mas essa mulher sumiu há anos, o patrão deve até ter se esquecido dela...

- Pior que não, Leung. - Ling falou inconformada... - Ele sempre resmunga o nome dela quando está comigo. Bem ou mal, essa mulher ainda é muito importante para ele...

Concordava com  a garota. Bem ou mal,  Sakura Kinomoto fazia parte do passado, presente e futuro de Shoran. Tirar aquela mulher da cabeça e do coração dele era impossível. Se aquela suspeita da menina se confirmasse, Meiling tinha certeza de que só havia um fim para aquele romance, era a morte daquela mulher... Ninguém tiraria Shoran dela...

- Ling, avise a patroa que o senhor está chegando!!! - a voz estridente de Ki Tsi soou por todos os cômodos da casa.

Apressadamente, Meiling se reestabelizou. Tinha que parecer mais esposa de Shoran, do que uma simples hóspede. Esse era o caminho para manter a jovem esposa do embaixador bem distante de seu grande amor, pois não suportaria mais uma "Sakura" na vida de Shoran... (Anna, uma nota minha, tadinha da Meiling... Vai ter que conviver com a própria Sakura... Depois que você ler, pode tirar essa observação...)

*_*_*)*)*)*)*)*

Sakura torcia o pequeno pedaço de pano que tinha entre as mãos. Seu nervosismo não passava despercebido pelo o marido e nem por Shoran, que demonstrando frieza, nem olhava para sua cara. Hanako felizmente tinha decidido ir em outro carro com Mai. Para sua sorte, Mai tinha sido discreta e nem olhado para cara de Shoran. Na certa, temia por Hanako também... 

- Falta muito para chegarmos a sua propriedade? - Yukito perguntou, passando um pedaço de pano na cabeça. Era uma indireta, pois já não agüentava o calor... 

Shoran desprezava muito aquele homem energúmeno. Perguntava-se o motivo para Sakura ter se casado com tamanho fracote. 

Escondendo a expressão de desprezo no rosto, Shoran apontou a enorme propriedade que já era vista ao longe.

- Não, no máximo mais alguns minutos...

Sakura olhava admirada para a grandiosidade da casa. Sabia que aquela era a propriedade que fora do pai de Shoran, antes de ser confiscada pelo o governo inglês. Ficava imensamente feliz por ele ter conseguido a proeza de ter aquela terras de volta. Olhando orgulhosa para ele, viu que a expressão dele estava tão tensa, mas ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos estavam mais brandos... Mais límpidos. Sabia que, para ele, era muito importante saber que ela sentia-se orgulhosa dele...  

Nervosa, Sakura deixou cair o lenço que logo foi pego por Shoran... 

- Obrigada...

- Não a de quê, madame. – disse, estendendo o lenço para ela. 

Com uma corrente elétrica as mãos se tocaram. Não foi preciso palavras para demonstrar o quanto estavam saudosos. Dezessete anos eram tempo demais para ambos...Tinham envelhecido, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente, mas o amor não havia diminuído... Bastara se encontrarem, para perceberem que era idiotice demais ficarem separados... Mas agora havia várias barreiras... Ambos sabiam que algumas eram intransponíveis.  

Com os olhos lagrimejados, Sakura sentiu que a carruagem parava. Logo a sua frente, uma grande propriedade se formava. Toda branca e imponente, a mansão dos antepassados de Shoran era linda!

- B-bonita propriedade... - Sakura falou ficando ruborizada. 

- Obrigado, madame... - ele disse sério.  

- Minha esposa está completamente certa. Nunca pensei que isso fosse... tão grandioso, meu parabéns estou impressionado. - disse saltando do carro.

Não imaginava outra coisa vindo daquele indivíduo, cuja arrogância era tão grande que o deixava tentado a ensinar-lhe boas maneiras. Na certa, o alto funcionário japonês imaginara que sua casa fosse um viveiro. Algo lhe dizia que fora a pessoa errada para comandar aquilo tudo... 

- É aqui que iremos ficar? - Hanako perguntou animada atrás dele. 

O sorriso da menina era radiante. Depois de Sakura, aquela era a pessoa com quem mais havia tido finalidade a primeira vista. Felizmente, Sakura soubera cuidar muito bem daquela menina, e isso o deixava orgulhoso.

 - Sim, espero que fiquem bem em minha casa. - disse sorrindo para  a jovem.

- Com certeza ficaremos, senhor Li.

Nada podia medir o sentimento que tinha ao ver Hanako conversando com Shoran. Mesmo  sem saberem, ambos tinham o mesmo sangue... Aquilo tudo era de sua filha. Embora não ligasse muito para dinheiro, não podia deixar de pensar que sua filha era uma Li também...

- Bem, podemos entrar? - Yukito falou, já quase desmaiando de calor...

- Claro. 

Abrindo a porta, Sakura olhou ao seu redor e nada mais viu do que luxo e ostentação. Era tudo bonito, porém tudo era vazio e deprimente. Será que ele morava ali com sua família? Onde Shiefa e as outras estavam? Continuavam na montanha? Será que ele era casado? Todas essas perguntas só faziam mal... 

- Shoran querido, que bom que chegou!!- a voz feminina chamou sua atenção.

Assustada, Sakura olhou em direção da voz. Nada mais viu do que Meiling, que vinha de encontro a Shoran. E,  para seu desespero e ciúmes, ela o beijou na boca. Naquele momento teve uma resposta para as suas perguntas... Shoran havia se casado com a pessoa que havia feito mal a ela... Decepcionada, Sakura definitivamente teve certeza de que aqueles meses seriam o piores de sua vida...

****

**___________________________________________________________________________****__**

****

****

**_Olá Pessoal!!!!!!_****__**

****

**_Bem, espero que tenham gostado do reencontro de Sakura com Li. Esse foi o capítulo que mais refiz na minha historia como escritora da fanfic's. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém. Pois a suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim. Ainda mais agora que não passo por um momento bom em minha vida. Talvez semana que vem não tenha atualização, pois ( talvez) opere minha vista... E assim passarei o final de semana um pouco cansada, mas certamente terei um tempo para postar. Afinal meu problema não é tão grave. _****__**

****

**_Queria agradecer muito a Lê e a Carol. Sem as duas acho que não sobreviveria. _****__**

****

**_Aqui também vai meu eterno carinho para _**Rê_~Chan, Dani Glatz, Anaisa, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, RubyMoon, Nina, Carol, DarkAngel, Sandor Yamato, Jenny-Ci e a Bella-Chan.  ****

****

**_Um beijo a todos que de uma certa forma também lêem essa fic, mas não deixam comentários. _**

****

****

**_Uma boa semana a todos!!!!!_**

****

**_Bjs!!!!_**

****

**_Anna_**

****

**_Obs: Não se esqueçam de me deixarem suas opiniões._**


	25. XXVI Capítulo

**"Não me arrependo do pecado triste**

**que sujou minha carne, suja toda carne.**

**O caminho é  tão claro, a estrela tão larga,**

**Os dois brilham tanto que me apago neles". **

Carlos Drummond de Andrade-Castidade

                                                          **Capítulo 25 **

Shoran foi pego de supresa pelo beijo de Meiling. Nunca imaginaria que a prima teria a ousadia de beijá-lo...Não que já não tivesse tentado, mas sim por beijá-lo em público. Justo ela que se julgava tão superior e refinada. Sua vontade era de empurrá-la e dizer para que nunca mais tentasse beijá-lo novamente, mas ao ver a expressão chocada de Sakura, resolvera incentivar o beijo de Meiling. Sakura não tinha o direito de recriminá-lo, pois ela era casada e, por isso,  direito nenhum tinha de julgar seus atos. Será que ela ainda sentia algo? Não...duvidava muito que Sakura ainda o amava. Passara-se dezessete anos, era tempo demais para ainda alimenta algum sentimento. Além do mais, Sakura tinha uma família...Um marido e uma filha... Sakura tinha um lar, ele não tinha ninguém.

-Por que não me avisou que estava indo buscá-los, meu amor? Eu teria acompanhado-o com o maior prazer. - falou acariciando o rosto do primo.

Não estava gostando muito daquela encenação de Meiling. Se sentia mal ao ter que compartilhar daquela farsa, mas tinha que mostrar para Sakura que não havia ficado sozinho, chorando por ela. Não queria que ela percebesse o quanto ainda era apaixonado por ela. Ao mesmo tempo, não compreendia a atitude ousada de Meiling. Será que ela não tinha reconhecido Sakura? Duvidava muito que ela ao menos tivesse reparado na mulher a sua frente.

- Não quis acordá-la...Parecia estar cansada. - disse abaixando a cabeça, para não ver os olhos recriminadores de Sakura cairem sobre ele.

Só o fato de ainda se importar com o que ela pensava dele, já o deixava doente. A sua obsessão por Sakura era cada vez mais forte... E isso o deixava terrivelmente preocupado. 

- Bem, não seja por isso... - ela falou animada. - Quero muito conhecer nossos hóspedes.

Meiling sorria satisfeita. Nunca imaginaria que Shoran iria retribuir aos seus beijos. Há anos atrás tentara de todas as formas beijá-lo, mas recebera um belo empurrão e um hematoma no braço esquerdo. Nunca mais tentara cometer aquele desatino...até aquele momento, quando percebera que ele havia chegado com a japonesa e sua família. Não havia olhado para ela, e nem queria fazer isso, pois sabia que não importava quem fosse, veria apenas aquela mulher a sua frente, aquela bruxa que tirá-la a capacidade de Shoran de amá-la. 

Shoran pegou as mãos de Meiling com carinho e levou-a até onde estava o casal. Estava atento ao rosto da prima. Era uma mistura de surpresa e dor... Meiling poderia ser tudo, mas uma coisa que nunca fora, era cega. Ela já tinha reconhecido Sakura, pois seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

- Essa é a senhora sua esposa, senhor Li? - Yukito perguntou sorrindo para Meiling , ao mesmo tempo em que pegava nas mãos da prima de seu anfitrião e dava um significativo beijo nelas. 

Shoran não havia gostado nada daquele gesto. Não que estivesse com ciúmes de Meiling, ao contrário, nunca seria capaz de sentir nada por aquela mulher, mas sim pela ousadia daquele homem em beijar a mão de outra mulher na frente da esposa. Sakura não merecia ser tratada com tanto desrepeito por parte do próprio marido.

- Não, Meiling é apenas um parente que mora comigo, para me ajudar a comandar a casa. Afinal, sou homem e por isso não sei nem fritar um mísero ovo. - disse brincalhão. - Eu, infelizmente não sou casado. - concluiu, olhando diretamente para Sakura que imediatamente desviou o olhar.

Meiling sentiu o rosto ferver. Como fora idiota ao não perceber a tempo que era ela... Aquela maldita estava de volta. Não sabia como reagir... Shoran agia de forma normal. Aliás, normal demais para quem reviu a mulher que lhe dera um filho. Maldita... só faltava ela ter trazido  o filho para dormir naquela casa. Não... isso não poderia acontecer. Só Buda sabia, o quanto havia orado para que aquele momento nunca acontecesse.

- Esse é o representante japonês, Yukito Tsukishiro e sua mulher, Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro... e aquela mocinha ali é Hanako Tsukishiro, filha de Lady Sakura com o senhor Yukito. - Shoran falou de forma pausada.

Seus olhos caíram sobre Hanako. Nunca em toda sua vida, sentira um ódio tão grande como sentia por aquela menina. Era tão ou mais bonita que a mãe... Era a única filha de Shoran, a única herdeira daquilo tudo. E agora ela estava li, talvez para reivindicar a parte dela na herança, tirando assim qualquer direito que Chang poderia vir a ter. Nem morta deixaria isso acontecer...Uma vez havia vendido a alma ao demônio, não custaria nada vender seu único bem de novo...Tudo em nome de seu amor por Shoran.

*************

Sakura estava em um estado lastimável. Queria muito deitar em uma cama e dormir...dormir para sempre e esquecer daquelas cenas horríveis,  que presenciava. Ao escutar da boca de Shoran que nunca fora casado havia sido demais para ela. Torcia para ele ter sido feliz na vida, mas percebia agora que ele também havia derrubado lágrimas, durante aqueles anos terríveis que haviam passado separados. 

Fechou os olhos para reter as lágrimas insistentes, que pareciam quererem escorrer sobre seu rosto. Aquele não era o momento adequado para dar vazão aos seus sentimentos. Quando estivesse sozinha, daria espaço para as lágrimas e arrependimentos por nunca ter sido sincera com ele.

- Bem, eu estou muito feliz por recebe-los em nossa casa.- a voz afetada de Meiling soou em seus ouvidos, tirando Sakura de seu devaneio. 

- Garanto que não abusaremos de sua hospitalidade. - Yukito falou sorrindo.

Seu maior medo, naquele momento, era a forma odiosa com que Meiling olhava para Hanako. A sua inocente filha não percebia o olhar hostil que a odiosa mulher lhe direcionava. Temia...Temia mais do que tudo em sua vida, a reação vingativa daquela mulher. Fora por culpa dela que havia se separado definitivamente de Shoran... e sabia que Meiling havia odiado Hanako desde de que ela estava em seu ventre. Tinha que proteger sua filha. 

- Espero que tenhamos umas convivências pacífica, senhora Tsukihiro. - ela falou com pouco caso.

Shoran apenas olhava para ela, nada dizia sobre a atitude da prima. Mas talvez, aquela mulher significasse pouco para ele. Conhecia Li tão bem, que sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de dar esperança a qualquer pessoa. Havia sido assim com ela. No caso de Meiling, certamente Chao estivesse morto e a viúva, atrás de um marido. Não acreditava que Shoran tivesse algo com aquela mulher.

- Bem, vamos entrando. - disse ela abrindo  a porta, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia a Sakura.

Uma fila de empregados se fez presente em sua frente. Havia de tudo, de negros a crianças pequenas. Sabia da fase ruim que ele havia passado, mas Shoran fora homem o suficiente para se reerguer com a cabeça erguida. Sentia orgulho dele...Sentia-se imensamente feliz por ele. Só apenas ficava triste por saber que ele havia construído um império para ele mesmo. Como queria que ele tivesse sido feliz e tido filhos. Só agora percebia o quanto triste tinha sido a vida dele... Pelo menos ela tinha Hanako, e Shoran? Quem Shoran tinha para amar? 

Houve uma pequena celebração, no qual os empregados fizeram reverência manchu. Aos poucos, eles foram voltando às atividades normais do cotidiano. E nada melhor do que o silêncio... Não que não tenha ficado feliz com a celebração, mas naquele momento estava com uma imensa dor de cabeça. 

- A senhorita Ling Fu irá levar a senhora e sua amável filha até seus aposentos.

Sakura apenas vez um gesto com a cabeça. Não tinha nada para falar para aquela mulher a não ser insultos. Mas não iria fazer isso, pois tinha que considerar sua filha que era a parte mais fraca de toda aquela terrível trama.

Logo uma menina chinesa apareceu a sua frente. Por alguns segundos, Sakura apenas ficara olhando para a figura inocente e sorridente a sua frente. Só então percebeu a cor dos olhos da menina... Por um determinado momento, se perguntara se aquilo era coincidência, ou a jovem era muito parecida com ela? Talvez fosse uma mera e assustadora coincidência. Shoran não era um sádico. 

Olhando para Hanako, viu que a garota também estava esgotada. Não era por menos, aquele estado de tensão havia mexido com os nervosos de todos. Queria e precisava de um descanso. Se não, não saberia do que seria capaz.

********

Shoran olhava concentrado para o por-do-sol. Nunca imaginaria que a veria de novo...Agora que estava sozinho, podia dar vazão aos seus sentimentos, a sua emoção. Tinha que admitir que ainda amava e que sentia um aperto no coração todas as vezes que reparava em Hanako. Pelo simples fato de que ela poderia ter sido sua filha e não do panaca que dormia no mesmo quarto que Sakura.

Ninguém poderia saber o tamanho do rancor que destinava ao maldito senhor, o qual havia decidido que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Tudo talvez seria diferente se tivesse se casado com ela. Talvez Hanako fosse sua filha. 

Sorrindo, Shoran acendeu o cigarro. Nada o faria mais feliz se tivesse um filho dele com ela. Dando longas baforadas, deixou se levar pela nostalgia de imaginar-se com um filho de Sakura e dele entre os braços. Fechando os olhos, viu todos os detalhes da criança. E por incrível que pareça, a criança era idêntica a Hanako.

Estava ficando louco ao imaginar aquilo. Nem em sonhos Hanako era sua filha... Sakura nunca iria esconder dele um assunto tão sério assim. Mas ainda persistia a dúvida do que estava escrito naquela carta  que rasgara há anos atrás. Será que se tratava de uma gravidez...? Sakura era uma mulher digna, de uma forma ou de outra, devia tê-lo avisado. Não, não Hanako não era sua filha, e sim daquele covarde que o governo japonês mandara.

Não tivera sorte na vida, nem um filho da mulher amada fora capaz de ter. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal de que algo precisava ser mudado... Talvez o destino estivesse lhe dando mais uma chance, porém sabia que era impossível reviver aquele amor. Afinal, ele fora responsável pela  tragédia que se abatera sobre a vida de Sakura... Ele havia matado Touya Kinomoto, e isso era motivo o suficiente para nunca mais poder ficar ao lado dela. 

^***************^

Sakura retirava a roupa pesada com ajuda de Mai, que lhe direcionava olhares interrogativos. Talvez tanto ela como a empregada, soubessem do risco que Hanako sofria estando sob o mesmo teto que Meiling.

- O que vai fazer agora, Sakura? - Mai perguntou, desfazendo os laços que prendiam o corpete a cinta liga.

Não, não sabia. Talvez ficasse quieta e longe de Shoran. E depois Hanako sempre estaria a seu lado, e duvidava muito que a odiosa mulher tentasse contar alguma coisa para sua filha. Na certa, Meiling tinha mais interesse em seu silêncio do que ela própria tinha, em manter a verdade escondida. 

- N-não sei...Talvez ficar quieta para proteger Hanako. - respondeu triste pegando um quimono leve.

- Só eu sei como Meiling é vingativa, ou melhor, aquela mulher é como uma cobra. Quando se sente ameaçada, ataca.-a criada falou. - Hanako estará segura comigo. Mas não é isso que me preocupa Sakura...

- O que te preocupa, Mai?

Penteando o cabelo, Sakura olhava para empregada que estava sentada na beirada da cama. O que deixava Mai aflita era o fato de Shoran estar ali. Mai, como ela, tinha um mesmo sentimento em comum que era o amor incondicional por Shoran. Sempre havia tido uma leve suspeita sobre o real sentimento que Mai tinha por Shoran, era só olhar para o carinho que ela sempre havia destinado a Hanako. Ela amava Hanako, porque a jovem era filha de Shoran. Mas naquele momento, tinha certeza de que Mai amava muito Shoran, e por incrível que pareça não tinha ciúmes. 

- O fato da senhora estar sob o mesmo teto que Shoran. Só eu e Deus sabemos o tamanho de seu amor por ele... E senhora, eu percebi que ele também a ama muito. - revelou com a cabeça baixa. - A senhora não sabe o quanto dói lhe dizer isso...

Sakura levantou-se e, sorrindo, foi até a empregada. Parando na frente dela, se ajoelhou. As suspeitas dela eram ridículas...Jamais voltaria a se envolver com Shoran. Tinha honra e dignidade e não agiria como o marido, ao procurar uma coisa que não tinha em casa. Amava demais Shoran para renegá-lo ao simples cargo de amante.

- Oh minha amiga... -falou erguendo o rosto dela entre as mãos. - Só você sabe o quanto foi e é importante para mim e para minha filha. Eu te amo Mai, e juro que por tudo que me é mais sagrado,  não me envolverei com Shoran.

Mai apenas sorriu. O mesmo acontecia com ela. Sakura e Hanako eram sua única família, sem as duas não existiria nada. E por isso que temia o encontro dos dois... Não queria ver Sakura sofrer de novo... Não por causa de Shoran.

- Eu tenho que ir ver se Hanako precisa de algo. - disse enxugando as lágrimas.

- Claro, minha filha é muito atrapalhada... Isso ela puxou de mim. - disse sorrindo se levantando.

Sakura estava feliz como há muito na ficava, e Mai temia que essa felicidade tivesse um fim trágico. Sabia também que, por mais que Sakura lutasse, o amor era mais forte do que tudo. Até mesmo que a razão.

- Sakura... Não lute contra o destino, apenas siga seu coração... - disse fechando a porta.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura teve uma visão distorcida de Hanako chorando. Às vezes sentia uma grande falta de Kaho. A amiga havia desaparecido e nunca voltou a dar notícias. Ela havia lhe dito no dia do nascimento de Hanako, que nada a distanciaria de Shoran...Poderia passar anos ou séculos, que o destino sempre iria tramar contra eles.

- Sakura Kinomoto!!! Há quanto tempo. - a voz gritante a fez abrir os olhos.

Assustada, Sakura viu o reflexo de Meiling no espelho. O pânico tomou conta de seu corpo como há anos atrás, quando Meiling a intimidara para ir embora do desfiladeiro, sabendo que ela estava grávida de Shoran. Mas já se passara muito tempo e já não era uma menina assustada. E jamais voltaria a fugir de Meiling.

- Realmente Meiling...E da última vez que te vi, não foi nada agradável. - rebateu, levantando-se da cadeira.

Rindo como uma gazela, Meiling entrou no quarto deixando a porta semi aberta.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa de amiga para amiga. - falou sorrindo. 

Tinha certeza de que aquela conversa tinha o intuito de intimidá-la, mas só que daquela vez, Meiling não teria êxito, pois não tinha mais nada a perder. E tinha a nítida impressão, de que aquela mulher sim, tinha muita a perder. Estava pronta para guerra, e sabia que não sairia fracassada daquela batalha...

^^******************^^

Chang andava pelas às ruas com a bicicleta. Nunca havia tido tanta liberdade como naquele momento. Aliás, sempre havia sido reprimido pela mãe e pelo o jeito de vida que ela queria que ele levasse. O único esporte que havia praticado era hipismo e de vez em quando, praticara artes marciais com o tio. Mas aquilo não era sempre, pois Shoran não tinha tempo para o primo mais novo. Não recriminava ninguém, mas não tinha memórias boas de sua infância... Se um dia viesse a ter um filho, certamente não o super protegeria. Iria amá-lo, mas não a ponto de sufocá-lo com esse amor.

As ruas de Pequim eram um misto de sujeira com modernidade. Havia uma grande mistura de raças que dava um contraste entre a população, que na sua maioria, era descendente de manchu. Era visível que a China estava mudando...Nada era como há anos atrás, de uma certa forma o povo já estava se acostumando com a sua situação, aceitando assim a superioridade estrangeira. O que era uma pena, tendo em vista de que nada iria mudar. Sempre existira um imperador fantoche e uma república falsa, e para variar, sempre o poder capitalista ganharia. Ficava triste por perceber que não estava deixando nada construtivo para seus filhos e netos. Ficava se perguntando até quando a pobre China iria agüentar, até os bárbaros destruírem tudo o que seus antepassados demoraram milênios para construir.

Era isso que sempre Tao falava, e ele surdo não conseguira escutar. Talvez estivesse na hora de rever seus pensamentos e tomar uma atitude com relação a tudo que estava ocorrendo com o seu país. 

~********~

Hanako estava entediada. Não havia nada para fazer, a não ser olhar para aquela grande obra da arquitetura chinesa, mas isso não a animava em nada. Há anos vinha morando em uma casa maior do que realmente ela ou sua família precisavam... Sinceramente, não via nada de bonito naquelas cores mortas e sem vida. Tinha pena do simpático senhor que residia naquele museu. 

Havia sentido uma leve simpatia pelo dono da casa. Não sabia o motivo, mas no momento em que escutara a voz dele, algo acendera em seu íntimo, como se já o conhecesse. O mais estranho era de que ele era muito familiar... 

Mas o que mais lhe preocupava era a mãe. Há dias que vinha notando sua mudança, mas agora parecia mais visível... Tinha uma leve impressão de que as coisas já não eram mais as mesmas entre ela e seu pai. Talvez ela tivesse descoberto as inúmeras traições de Yukito, ou simplesmente desistido de ser feliz. Essa constatação só serviu para deixá-la mais curiosa. 

Precisava urgentemente ter uma conversa muito séria com sua mãe. Não podia deixar seu único ser querido, se alto destruir assim, sem mais nem menos, e tudo por causa de um homem que não era digno nem de sua pena, quanto mais de seu coração. 

                  ~*********************~

Sakura mau continha o ódio que sentia por Meiling. Sua vontade era de expulsá-la de seu quarto e madá-la mais uma vez para a eterna escuridão de sua mais remota memória. Se não tivesse sido tão fraca, a essa hora tudo poderia ter sido diferente... Mas tinha que admitir que não fora forte o suficiente para lutar por aquilo que queria. Não era por menos, já que não passava de uma criança desprotegida que morria de medo de ficar sozinha, com um bebê recém-nascido nos braços. 

- Então fale de uma vez, Meiling. - Sakura falou nervosa. - Não tem motivo nenhum para você fazer um drama tão grande. 

Meiling engolia a seco. Queria voar no pescoço daquela mulher que lhe roubara definitivamente o amor de Shoran. Que havia tirado tudo o que era por direito dela. Nenhuma palavra seria o suficiente para descrever o sentimento que tinha por ela. Seu pesadelo estava concretizando, estava perdendo o controle novamente, e o que era pior, sabia que a adversária tinha um grande trunfo na mão. Não era justo ver seu filho morando em quarto estudantil, enquanto que a filha da "outra" estava dormindo em uma das melhores suítes da mansão.

- Eu tenho ódio Sakura... - falou entre os dentes. - Durante anos, tentei de todas as formas tirar você dos pesamentos de Shoran, mas não consegui...Só eu sei o quanto meu primo sofreu por você, e a senhora não sabe o quanto isso me marcou...

Sakura podia sentir o olhar cortante da mulher a sua frente. Sabia que Meiling era traiçoeira, mas não iria se acovardar como fez no passado. Já não tinha um bebê na barriga para zelar.

- E-eu não tenho culpa se Shoran nunca pode me esquecer...Eu fiz minha parte. - falou nervosa, encostando-se na penteadeira. 

- Sim, você é a única culpada! - disse ela, mostrando um toque de agressividade. - Você chegou com esses olhos verdes e enfeitiçou Shoran como nenhuma mulher foi capaz.

- Eu amei Shoran como nunca consegui amar outro homem. - Sakura falou, encarando os olhos castanhos furiosos de Meiling. - Eu nunca tive outro homem depois de Shoran...

- Isso não me importa, Sakura!! - a mulher falou cinicamente. -  O que realmente me importa é aquela garota que está com você... Ela sim me preocupa.

Sakura empalideceu ao final da frase. Sentiu um grande aperto no peito ao se dar conta de que era de Hanako que Meiling tinha falado. Sabia e sentia que aquela mulher ambiciosa, não iria deixar sua filha em paz... Ainda mais sabendo que Hanako era filha de Shoran. 

~**************~

 Hanako havia escutado vozes alteradas de longe. Logo, pensou que poderia ser mais uma das longas e terríveis brigas da mãe com Yukito. Mas desta vez a coisa parecia mais séria. 

Desde pequena, crescera ouvindo as intermináveis brigas entre sua mãe e seu pai. Muitas dessas brigas se davam em conta da falta de interesse dela por ele. No fundo, todos sabiam que sua mãe nunca amara o marido, e se estava com ele, era por comodismo e por que tinha uma filha. Ninguém poderia medir o quanto isso a entristecia. No fundo, queria muito que sua mãe fosse feliz. não se importava com quem fosse.

_ "Realmente menina, você não conhece a mãe que tem..."_, Hanako lembrou das palavras enigmáticas de Tomoyo. Talvez realmente não conhecesse sua mãe, mas tinha certeza de que a amava e de que um dia a veria feliz. 

Se aproximando mais da porta, percebeu que ela estava semi aberta. Os gritos eram cada vez mais fortes. E como levasse um choque, Hanako viu que a voz era de uma mulher... Era uma voz afetada e familiar. 

Afastando-se da porta, deu meia  volta. Não era educado escutar a conversa de sua mãe... Tinha medo de escutar a verdade. Era uma burra, mas tinha princípios e não passaria por cima deles.

 -O que realmente me importa é aquela garota que está com você... Ela sim me preocupa.

Hanako sentiu o coração bater em ritmo desigual, ao perceber que a mulher estava falando dela. Não resistindo ao impulso de bisbilhotar a conversa, se aproximou da porta e discretamente olhou pelo vão. 

Assustada, percebeu que era a prima de Shoran que estava ali, discutindo com sua mãe. A mesma mulher que havia a tratado friamente. Mas aquilo não justificava aquela gritaria toda... Nem em seus mais estranhos sonhos, poderia imaginar que sua mãe conhecesse aquela mulher, e o que era pior, que aquela senhora a conhecesse também. Sua mente estava dando um nó. 

_"Ela tem vários, e muitos com relação a você". _Lembrou de novo das palavras de Tomoyo. Agora tinha mais certeza de que sua mãe lhe escondia algo. E isso a estava deixando confusa. Naquele momento, não teve mais dúvidas se devia ou não escutar aquela conversa. Se sua mãe lhe escondia algo, ela tinha o direito de saber.

- Tire Hanako dessa história, Meiling. - a voz suplicante de sua mãe, soou depois de vários segundos de tensão. - Minha filha não tem nada haver com o meu passado...

- É óbvio que tem minha, querida Sakura. Afinal ela não é filha de seu marido, ou é? Pelas as minhas contas, Hanako Tsukishiro só pode ser filha de meu primo, e de ninguém mais...

Hanako não escutou mais nada depois daquilo. Um barulho ensurdecedor fez ambas se calarem. Mas naquele momento, a jovem já não queria escutar mais nada. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava pálida. 

_"Pelas as minhas contas, Hanako Tsukishiro só pode ser filha de meu primo e de ninguém mais..."_

Não, não, não podia ser. Aquilo só podia ser mentira ou maldade. Não, não podia ter convivido com uma mentira por tanto tempo... Aquilo não era justo. Yukito tinha que ser seu pai... Levando as mãos a cabeça, Hanako percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Naquele momento, a única coisa que precisava era fugir...Sim, fugir para longe, antes que alguém a encontrasse. 

Descendo as escadas aos prantos, Hanako andava as cegas pela casa até encontrar a saída. As ruas estavam movimentadas, mas Hanako não sabia onde estava. A única coisa que sabia é que era uma indigente, sem pai... Sem nome, sem ninguém. Só agora entendia o motivo para que Yukito a odiasse tanto. 

Desde criança, ele a tratava com hostilidade e distância, e quase não ficava em casa. Só agora compreendia o motivo daquele, o que ela chamava de pai, para odiá-la. Naquele momento, crescia um grande ressentimento por sua mãe... Ela era a única culpada. Seria tão mais fácil ter falado antes...

- Por que Deus...Por que... O que eu fiz...? Fala-me, me dê um sinal...- sussurrou, andando em esmo pela  rua. 

Desorientada, Hanako não percebeu que uma bicicleta vinha em alta velocidade em sua direção. Naquele momento não sentia nada, não escutava. Apenas andava, e a única voz que ouvia era da odiosa mulher falando que ela não era filha de Yukito. Na certa, Meiling era mais uma amante de seu... Não, não ele não era seu pai. Yukito Tsukishiro não tinha seu sangue. Ela nunca havia tido uma família de verdade...Tudo não passara de uma farsa.

- Cuidado!!!! - uma voz masculina gritou.

Olhando na direção da voz, Hanako percebeu que uma bicicleta vinha em sua direção. Mas já era tarde demais para impedir a colisão. 

Entorpecida, Hanako apenas sentiu o baque de seu corpo caindo no chão. E depois, uma sensação de paz inundou seu ser. Pela primeira vez em minutos, pôde sentir a sensação de paz e liberdade. Depois tudo se apagou e nada mais pôde sentir... 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Olá Pessoal!!!!!!**

**Bem, esse capítulo não ficou muito bom. Acho que ficou meio sem nexo. No próximo pretendo melhorar. ^^**

**A bicicleta que atropelada Hanako ( da onde fui tirar essa idéia ^^") é de Chang. Não sei quando e nem onde Sakura vai rever a filha, mas acho que Chang ficará tempo o suficiente ao lado de Hanako. Tenho uma leve impressão de que eles vão se separar quando Yukito morrer. Não vou conta mais nada, senão perde a graça.**

**Um beijo para Bella-Chan, B166ER, Lan Ayath, Anaisa, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Warina Kinomoto, Carol, Letícia Himura, Jenny-Ci, Nina, Rê_~-Chan e a Lídia.**

**Agradeço muito a Lê!!!!^^**

**Um beijo a todos!!!! Espero do fundo do coração reviews. **

**Muitos, muitos beijos**


	26. XXVII Capítulo

**"Não quero amar.******

** Não quero ser amado.******

** Não quero combater.******

** Não quero ser soldado.******

**-Quero a delícia de poder sentir as coisas mais simples". ******

Manuel Bandeira-Belo Belo                                                               XXVI Capítulo 

Chang olhava assustado para o corpo imóvel da jovem estendido no chão de pedregulho. Estava tão encantado com a nova liberdade, que não prestara a mínima atenção na jovem que se postava em seu caminho. Não havia sido culpa dele, mas não podia fugir deixando uma jovem desmaiada... Não seria uma atitude digna de um homem, muito menos dele que era um Li. Era seu dever acudir aquela menina e depois... Bem, depois ele veria o que poderia fazer. Mas naquele momento o que importava era ajudar.

****Levantando-se do chão, Chang se aproximou da jovem e percebeu que também não havia saído ileso daquele acidente um tanto cômico. Seu braço estava ralado e sangrava muito. Mas nada se comparava ao estado que a jovem poderia estar. Ela não se movia ou dava indícios de que estava viva.  Só o fato de pensar que poderia ter matado uma mulher o gelou. Nunca se perdoaria se tivesse cometido tal delito, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção matá-la. Infelizmente aquilo havia sido um acidente...

-Cheng-fu ou qual Deus que me estiver escutando nesse momento, por favor, não deixes que nada aconteça com essa jovem.-falou perto da menina.

Ninguém passava na rua naquele momento. Aliás, mesmo que passasse ninguém o notaria. Já não era novidade ver pessoas caídas no chão... O que mais se encontrava nas ruas eram corpos sem nomes destinados ao acaso nas ruas sujas de Pequim.

Mas aquele não era seu caso. A jovem não estava morta apenas desacordada, pois podia sentir a pulsação dela. O que o deixava menos culpado... Embora não lhe aliviasse a consciência. Aquela jovem podia ter sua parcela de culpa, mas fora ele o distraído. Retirando o cabelo dela do rosto, Chang pode perceber o quanto era  linda. 

-Como é linda...-sussurrou notando os olhos inchados. 

 Ela usava roupas ocidentais. O que dava a ele a certeza de que ela era nova na cidade. E se fosse realmente uma chinesa não estaria a essa hora na rua. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi à expressão triste e carregada que ela tinha. Devia ter passado por uma situação estressante, ou pior poderia ter sido violentada. O que explicaria aquele acidente. Não podia ficar para sempre ali naquela rua, e nem era o ideal para aquela jovem. Agora tinha certeza de que ela estava precisando de sua ajuda. Além do mais não podia deixá-la sozinha... Não conseguiria encostar a cabeça no travesseiro se tivesse certeza de que ela estava bem.

-Seja o que o destino quiser.-sussurrou erguendo a garota nos braços.

Sentindo uma dor alucinante nos braços por algum momento pensou que não iria conseguir segurá-la por muito tempo. Mas quando viu que ela se acomodava em seus braços naquele momento a dor desapareceu e um sentimento estranho apossou em seu coração. Naquele instante percebeu que mesmo não conhecendo a garota que jazia em seus braços sabia que já se sentia responsável por ela. 

-Droga... Mais uma vez meu coração dá sinais de que tenho muito que aprender.

Segurando o pingente em forma de cruz que ela segurava entre as mãos, Chang tinha certeza de que não iria deixar aquela menina ir embora sem antes lhe dizer quem era. Parecia ser japonesa, mas tinha algo de muito familiar nela. Algo que não sabia o que era, mas o intrigava profundamente.

(**(*(*(*)*)*)**)

Sakura tremia feito uma vara verde. Meiling não se cansava de atacá-la com ameaças inundáveis. Já fazia um tempo que ela havia saído do quarto, mas aquela sensação ruim não saía de seu coração. O medo que antes tinha passado agora voltava com toda força... Só de pensar no estrago que aquela revelação iria fazer na cabeça de Hanako a deixava em extremo estado de nervos. Mais o que mais temia era a reação de Shoran com aquela revelação. Ele iria bater o pé e poderia até se confrontar com Yukito. Não... não, não podia deixar aquele segredo vir a tona. Iria desgraçar a vida de várias pessoas e não só a dela.  tinha que impedir Meiling de falar de qualquer maneira. 

Escutando passos no corredor, Sakura virou a costa para que a pessoa que entrasse em seu quarto não visse seu rosto borrado por causa de seu desespero. Não era do interesse de ninguém saber o que estava ocorrendo. Porém, haveria um falatório se percebessem seu desespero. Logo a porta foi aberta e o cheiro da fragrância de Shoran se espalhou pelo ambiente. 

-Sakura preciso muito falar com você.-disse calmamente fechando a porta.

Sakura mal segurava a emoção. Era como se tivesse voltado há dezessete anos atrás. Naquele mesmo país, mas não no mesmo quarto daquela pensão onde havia passado pelos os momentos mais aterrorizantes e bonitos de sua vida.

-Acho que não temos nada para declarar um ao outro.-Sakura falou sem muita convicção.

Shoran engoliu a seco. Realmente não tinha direito nenhum de estar ali, mas não podia  mais conter sua insegurança... Precisava esclarecer os pontos obscuros que havia ficado entre ele e ela. Só agora que a tinha reencontrado podia perceber o quanto à relação de ambos ficara mal resolvida. Precisava de respostas urgentes... Uma delas era sobre Hanako. 

-Não tente fugir da realidade Sakura. É impossível fingir que nada aconteceu entre a gente.

Era engraçado ouvir da boca dele tal frase. Não fora ele que sempre fugira da realidade... Não fora ele que a deixara sem uma resposta? Se ele nunca havia correspondido a seu amor... Nem ao menos se dignaria a ler sua carta. 

-Para mim... Para mim você ficou no passado.-falou abaixando a cabeça.

Aquilo não era verdade. A realidade era que tanto ele como ela sabia que ainda havia um sentimento forte entre eles... um sentimento que nunca seria quebrado. E que nem mesmo os anos foram capazes de apagar. 

-Não tente me confundir Sakura.-Shoran falou cinicamente.-Tanto eu como você temos a nítida certeza de que o que sentimos um pelo outro é eterno. 

-Nada é eterno... Eu sofri demais Shoran.-Sakura falou confusa.-Você não sabe o que é perder uma família em tão pequeno espaço de tempo. Eu durante dezoito anos tentei esquecer tudo...

-Mas não conseguiu.-ele a interrompeu.-Eu também sofri...Talvez nem tanto quanto você, mas não foi fácil  para mim também. 

Tinha que dar um ponto final naquela história antes de cometer uma loucura. Não conseguia mentir para ele. E isso a deixava alarmada. O conhecia tão bem a ponto de saber no que ele estava interessado. Ele queria explicações sobre Hanako. E isso ela não poderia dar nunca...

-Eu não acredito em você. Afinal me parece que recuperou tudo o que era de sua família.-falou olhando para os lados. 

-Sim, mas não sou feliz.-disse se aproximando dela.-Consegui tudo o que queria...Minha vingança foi um sucesso, mas não posso ser feliz, pois tenho um peso em minhas costas. 

Talvez não devesse se aproximar tanto dela, afinal ela era uma mulher casada, tinha uma filha e um marido. Já não era a jovem livre e bonita que tinha conhecido anos atrás. Só de pensar que ela havia pertencido a outro o deixava doente de ciúmes. Durante anos  alimentara a ilusão de que só ele havia sido o dono do corpo e do coração dela, mas agora que via que ela tinha reconstruído sua vida não podia esconder sua ira. 

-Não precisava ter se sentido tão culpado por não  ter se casado comigo Shoran. Foi apenas uma noite que tivemos e nada mais.-disse indo até a janela.-Além do mais nunca fui grande coisa para você...

-Isso não é verdade, Sakura.-rebateu nervoso.-Eu nunca fui capaz de amar ninguém como te amei.

Sakura sentia o coração pulsar. Precisava urgentemente tirar Shoran de sua vida, mas não podia. Não podia mandá-lo embora... Nunca fora capaz disso. Era uma fraca, sem opinião ou atitude. O que seria dela se Yukito pegasse Shoran em seu quarto. Seu marido não era burro certamente somaria os botões e descobriria quem era Shoran. Isso não podia acontecer.

-O tempo não foi piedoso com o nosso amor, Shoran.-Sakura falou sentindo as pálpebras tremerem.-Agora  tudo acabou, o tempo passou e nada nos restou... Por favor, sei que é prepotência de minha parte pedir para que se retire do quarto que é teu por direito, mas não quero que uma tragédia aconteça se caso meu marido descubra sobre nosso passado.

Não podia conviver com aquilo. Saber que ela se importava tanto com a opinião do marido a ponto de mandá-lo embora de seu quarto. Fora um idiota em pensar que ela ainda o amasse. Talvez ainda mantivesse um sentimento por ele, mas já não era o mesmo de antes. Em suma estava tudo acabado entre eles. Podia ver isso nos olhos dela. 

-Eu não me importo com o seu marido Sakura. Durante anos eu amei você incondicionalmente. Auto-me flagelei quando tive a infelicidade de... de...-não podia contar sobre a morte de Touya, ainda era uma ferida aberta em seu peito.-Você não sabe o quanto me arrependi de ter fugido em vez de abrir aquela carta. 

Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele em suas costas. Ele estava tão perto a ponto de abraçá-la. Não era forte o suficiente para impedir que aquele contato acontecesse. Tanto ela quanto Shoran ansiava por aquele momento. Quando sentiu os braços dele apertando sua cintura sabia que não poderia voltar atrás. 

-Por que me deixou, Shoran? Seríamos tão felizes juntos...-sussurrou aceitando o abraço dele.

-Eu me arrependo disso amargamente Sakura.-disse beijando os cabelos dela.-Durante anos sonhei com esse momento, e agora que a tenho em meus braços não sei se sou capaz de soltá-la.

Sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço Sakura derrubou algumas lágrimas. Sempre tivera o mesmo sonho, mas sempre ele acabava em sangue ou tragédia. Havia um mundo separando os dois... Nunca poderiam amar e serem felizes juntos. Tinha que acabar com aquilo logo enquanto tivesse algum resquício de sanidade em sua mente.

-Por favor, Shoran...Não podemos.-se distanciou dos braços dele. 

Havia perdido o controle completamente. Por alguns segundos pensara que poderia tê-la novamente em seu braços como anos atrás. Mas como Sakura havia muito bem falado o tempo havia sido seu maior inimigo. Qualquer tentativa de aproximação agora seria burrice...

-Eu nunca te esqueci Sakura, por mais que tentasse tirar você da minha cabeça, você estava lá sempre... Sei que não tenho o direito de falar nada sobre seu relacionamento com seu digníssimo marido, mas posso lhe afirmar que você também ainda sente algo por mim... E nada e nem ninguém vai apagar esse sentimento.-disse se distanciando. 

Sua vontade era de esmurrar a parede com toda a fúria e frustração que estava contida em seu ser durante dezessete anos. Matara Touya, mas era um ser humano passivo de erros e acertos. Tudo seria diferente se desde o principio soubesse sobre o grau de parentesco entre a sua vítima e Sakura. Já estava conformado em viver com aquela eterna culpa, mas não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em ter seu grande amor ao seu lado e não poder nem ao menos beijá-la. 

-Talvez nunca te esqueça Shoran, mas não posso sucumbir ao desejo que minha carne impera... –sussurrou olhando pela a primeira vez no rosto do amado.-Tenho uma filha Shoran e devo dar um bom exemplo a ela. 

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Shoran mais uma vez se mostrava superior a ela. Não podia deixar de pensar no quanto ambos teriam sido felizes se caso ele tivesse lido aquela maldita carta. Hanako teria uma família de verdade, e ela o seu amor. Mas tudo havia acontecido de maneira diferente. 

-Eu te admiro por isso.-Shoran falou abaixando a cabeça.-Fique sabendo que a jovem Hanako é tão ou mais bonita que você. Além de me parecer uma menina delicada.-concluiu sorrindo.

Retribuiu o sorriso. Era bom ouvir Shoran falar assim de sua própria filha... Hanako era linda, uma beleza desigual e que nem de longe se comparava a dela. Era delicada e por isso temia por demais que ela descobrisse a verdade.

-Mas o que não a faz melhor do que você, Sakura.-ele falou em um meio de acesso de timidez.-Eu sei que vai ser muito difícil nossa convivência, mas espero sempre contar com a sua amizade... Por mais que me doa vê-la com outro...

Por longos minutos os dois ficaram ali apenas se olhando, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ainda fossem jovens. Mas não eram...Ambos estavam velhos e amargos. O tempo havia transformado Shoran em um milionário solitário, e ela numa mulher sozinha com obcessão pela filha. 

-E... Eu darei o melhor de mim para transformar essa convivência boa.-disse abaixando a cabeça.-Pois eu ainda te amo muito Shoran.

Shoran sentiu o mundo explodir em mil estrelas a sua volta. Saber que ela o amava era lindo, maravilhoso, mas não dava esperança de nada para ele. A não ser de que tudo seria mais dolorido dali para frente. Não agüentando mais a saudade que marcava o coração dele, Shoran foi de encontro a Sakura. 

Sabia que era proibido aquele gesto de carinho. Que ela nunca deveria ter aceitado aquele abraço, mas simplesmente não conseguia segurar a ânsia... A saudade era grande e poderosa demais para negar aquele terno contato de corpos. Durante dezessete anos reprimira seu libido... Esquecera de que era uma mulher. Mas agora com ele ali ao seu lado tudo aflorava... Talvez eles nunca mais fossem amigos. 

-Eu também te amo Sakura...-sussurrou a beijando delicadamente nos lábios.-Sei que isso não devia acontecer, mas meu amor por você é maluco e inexplicável. Não posso lutar contra ele...

Havia muita paixão contida naquele beijo. Era como se tivessem num mar a deriva e o único galão de água estivesse acabando. Sakura podia novamente se sentir viva... Era uma mulher completa. O cheiro e os gosto dos lábios. 

-Você não sabe a volta que você me fez...-ele sussurrou.

-É como estar perdida durante anos e depois de tanto procurar achar o caminho.-ela completou sorrindo.-Devo estar maluca...

O beijo continuou com a mesma intensidade. Mas daquela vez o gosto se modificou... Já não era mais saudade. Era desejo.O que deixava Shoran desorientado.

  -Devo estar sonhando.-ele falou sorridente.

Tudo parecia um sonho... Daqui a pouco Mai entraria porta a dentro gritando que sua filha havia sumido. Como naquele sonho que tivera há dias atrás. Tudo era extremamente familiar. Mas não admitia que aquela explosão de desejo acabasse assim.

-Sakura abra a porta, por favor.-a voz nervosa de Mai chamou atenção de Sakura, que em sobresalto se distanciou de Shoran. 

O mal pressentimento de horas atrás voltou com muita força. Tudo estava transcorrendo igual ao sonho. Só faltava Mai lhe dizer que Hanako havia sumido. Não se preocupando com que a empregada iria pensar, Sakura não hesitou em abrir a porta. O ambiente que estava tranquilo se modificou com a expressão pálida e desesperada de Mai. 

-O que aconteceu?-Sakura perguntou tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

-Sakura... Por Deus...

Shoran sentiu o clima tenso. Seja o que fosse algo de muito grave havia acontecido em sua propriedade e isso era seu problema também. Não podia sair agora do quarto e deixar Sakura sozinha... Não depois do que haviam compartilhado. Ainda tinha o gosto dela em seus lábios. 

-Fale logo... Fele logo Mai.-a voz desesperada de Sakura soou.-O que aconteceu com minha filha?

-Eu não sei onde Hanako está Sakura... eu já procurei feito louca por toda a mansão e não a encontro em lugar nenhum.-Mai falou chorando.

Sakura não conseguiu digerir a informação com clareza. As únicas palavras que registrou foi que Hanako havia sumido... Sua filhinha perdida. Por que? Como isso havia acontecido? Só podia ser Meiling... Ela era a única que poderia cometer alguma coisa contra sua filha. 

-Se acalme Sakura.-Shoran falou calmamente.-Talvez sua filha tenha ido passear pela a propriedade e se perdido. Essa fazenda não é pequena. 

Queria muito acreditar nas palavras dele, mas em seu íntimo sabia que Hanako não estava ali... Para seu desespero temia que ela tivesse escutado a conversa que tivera com Meiling a minutos atrás. Não, só em pensar naquela hipótese o coração latejava mais. Só de pensar que Hanako escutara da boca de outra pessoa sobre sua verdadeira origem já começava a entrar em outra crise de pânico. 

-Por favor, Shoran... Encontre-a.-Sakura sussurrou sentando na cama.-Por favor, por favor...

Shoran sentiu um termo sentimento. Estava preocupado com Hanako. Sabia o quanto aquela terra era perigosa para uma menina indefesa, mas não estava alarmado. No fundo sentia que ela estava bem. E durante aqueles anos aprendera  muito a acreditar no que sentia. Havia perdido tempo demais querendo discutir consigo mesmo o que queria fazer e não podia. Aprendera a confiar mais em seus sentimentos.

-Eu irei encontrá-la.-disse passando a mão no rosto dela.-Por você e ninguém mais...-concluiu saindo do quarto. 

Sakura olhou para o homem de sua vida. Em poucos minutos via apenas a sombra dele e nada mais. Talvez ela havia agido errado... Mas havia tentado fazer o certo. Seus pensamentos agora estavam voltados para sua filha... sua filhinha. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. 

Mai não ousava falar. Tinha a garganta tomada por soluços. Conhecia muito bem Hanako para saber que ela não sairia assim sem avisar... Sem mais nem menos. Algo havia acontecido,talvez ela tivesse presenciado a mesma cena que ela há poucos minutos atrás flagrara. Gostava muito de Sakura, mas não pode deixar de culpá-la. 

Sentindo o olhar acusador de Mai, Sakura simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos ao ventre. Estava desesperada... Novamente se via presa num terrível pesadelo. Só que daquela fez o personagem principal era sua filha. Seu único motivo para viver...

-Por favor, ache nossa filha Shoran.-sussurrou chorando copiosamente sendo amparada por Mai.

*-*-*-*-*-* 

Estava caindo num abismo. Tudo despedaçava ao seu redor... Já não tinha nome, família... já não era ninguém. O seu mundo perfeito virara cinzas de uma hora para outra. Tudo o que era de direito dela foi usurpado. Já não tinha mais adjetivos que lhe fornecessem tanta riqueza de detalhes de que fora completamente usada. E o que era pior pela a pessoa que havia dado a luz a ela, agora estava ali presa num abismo escuro e cruel. Talvez aquilo fosse o inferno.

 Ela não é filha de seu marido

Aquela frase não tinha o poder de tirá-la da escuridão, mas era óbvio que tinha o direito de jogá-la no inferno no qual estava vivendo. Sempre tivera suas dúvidas, mas nunca fora capaz de duvidar da própria mãe. Sempre que era maltratada por Yukito pensava nessa possibilidade, mas sempre fugia, pois temia descobrir a verdade. 

-Menina... Por favor, abra os olhos.-a voz masculina chamou sua atenção.-Se não acordar me verei obrigado a chamar um médico. 

Não reconhecia a voz. E por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos não conseguia. Sabia que era medo... Temia enfrentar a realidade. Não queria envolver médico naquilo tudo... Já tinha a  certeza de que não estava morta, e não iria morrer. Aquela voz devia ser do moço que havia atropelado-a. Era o pensamento mais óbvio que lhe vinha à cabeça. 

 -Por todos os deuses do mundo abra logo esses olhos.-sussurrou ele cada vez mais desesperado.

Hanako estava encantada com o timbre de voz do homem. Seja quem for, ela já havia percebido que era uma pessoa boa. Abrindo os olhos devagar deu de frente para um grande par de olhos castanhos escuros. Os cabelos eram lisos e vinham até para baixo da orelha... Ficou vermelha ao perceber que estava num quarto semi-escuro. 

-Que susto me deu menina. Por um momento pensei que tinha matado a senhorita.-ele falou se distanciando dela também sem graça.

Ela era mais linda ali acordada do que necessariamente dormindo como um elfo. Há muito tempo atrás ouvira falar sobre a beleza das mulheres ocidentais, mas sempre tivera a impressão inversa. As poucas que tinha conhecido eram gordas e baixinhas, ou magras e muito altas. Mas aquela garota com enormes olhos verdes era diferente. Ela tinha traços chineses, mas se vestia como uma madame ocidental. Devia mandá-la embora o quanto antes.

-Nunca foi minha intenção assustá-lo. –a menina sussurrou timidamente.-Aliás, me desculpe se o feri com minha mania de parar no meio da rua. 

A voz dela era semelhante a de um anjo. Doce e delicada como uma magnólia. Tudo nela transpirava flores. Ela era tímida e falava pausadamente. O que dava a ele a certeza de que fora muito bem educado. 

-Bem, a culpa também é um pouco minha já que sou desatento a essas coisas.

Hanako sorriu simplesmente. Julgava a causa daquele acidente como coisa do destino. Ele estava destinado a conhecê-la. O que o deixava um pouco tenso... Não sabia nada sobre aquela garota, e o fato de ela ser bem instruída e bonita não revelava nada sobre sua personalidade. 

-Primeiramente devo pedir desculpas, pois estou lhe dando trabalho.-ela falou após minutos em silêncio.

 -Não está me dando trabalho algum... Estou apenas preocupado com o seu estado. Não posso deixar de me sentir culpado.-falou sorrindo.-Bem, esse é um cantinho apertado, mas dá para a senhorita passar a noite.

Não podia passar a noite ali. Aquela altura já deviam ter notado a ausência dela. Não era de se duvidar que já não estivesse um batalhão atrás dela. Não podia prejudicar aquela pessoa que de uma certa forma lhe estendera a mão. Tinha  que ir para bem longe, aonde nada e nem ninguém a encontrasse. 

-Não posso senhor...

-Não, não sou senhor...-ele falou sorrindo bebendo água.-Meu nome é Chang-Hsun Li, acho que sou um pouco mais velho que você e nada mais. Acho que não cheguei à idade de ser chamado de senhor.

-Claro... ahn, disculpas... Não quis ser indelicada.-abaixou a cabeça vermelha.

-E não foi.-replicou ele sorrindo.-Bem, posso saber seu nome...

Hesitou por algum tempo. Queria muito ser sincera com ele, mas sabia que corria um grande risco se revelasse sua verdadeira identidade. Sabia que o preço seria alto... Conhecia apenas o nome dele e nada mais. Fora sempre cercada de proteção, mas não era uma jovem indefesa. 

-Meu... meu nome Hanako Kinomoto.-falou hesitante. 

Depois de saber a verdade ficara bem claro que não tinha o direito de usar o sobrenome de Yukito. Se pelo menos soubesse quem era seu pai talvez as coisas poderiam ser bem diferentes. Mas seu caso era desesperador... Mal sabia quem era, e agora tudo o que havia vivido não passava de uma ilusão dolorosa de seu passado.  Nunca mais voltaria ser a mesma. 

-Bonito nome.-Chang falou sentando ao lado dela.-Se não me engano você é japonesa. Não é?

-Sim.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais sozinha numa cidade desconhecida.

Chang sentiu a onda de hesitação que vinha dela. Talvez fosse cedo demais para entrar em detalhes... Mas não conseguia segurar a própria curiosidade de conhecer mais sobre aquela misteriosa menina.

-Estou... Eu não posso falar nada para o senhor... quer dizer Chang.-ela falou angustiada.-Só sei que não posso voltar para aquela casa...-concluiu agarrando a manga da blusa do jovem a sua frente.

Os olhos não se desgrudaram por nenhum momento. Havia um magnetismo entre ambos. O que era estranho, pois mal se conheciam... Mais sabia que poderiam contar um com o outro. Havia uma pureza escondida naquela menina... Os olhos inchados lhe davam a certeza de que ela estava sofrendo.  

-Desculpas...-disse sussurrando retirando as mãos da blusa dele.-Só lhe peço um abrigo por essa noite apenas... Amanhã procurarei outro lugar para ficar.

Não, isso era incabível. Não a deixaria sozinha por aquelas ruas podres de Pequim. Uma jovem como aquela não teria uma vida longa naquela selva que era o centro de Pequim. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com uma menina tão bela e educada como aquela.

-Não, eu irei te ajudar... Você é nova aqui na cidade e isso te torna um alvo fácil nas mãos de pessoas mal-intencionado.-disse pegando a mão dela. 

Hanako sentiu que a face ficava ruborizada de encantamento e timidez. Nunca um homem havia chegado perto o bastante para ter aquele tipo de intimidade com ela. Poderia se dizer que aquele era seu primeiro contato físico com o sexo oposto... Devia ser uma idiota por colocar sentimento em um gesto que não tinha nenhum interesse. Realmente às vezes concordava com a frase de que as mulheres se envolviam mais facilmente na arte do amor.

-Me sinto muito grata pelo o seu interesse em minha situação, mas acho que já lhe causei problema...

-Shh...-disse ele tocando no rosto dela.-Não me causou problema algum. Mas antes de tudo devo pedir autorização à senhora que é dona desse apartamento para você ficar.-concluiu sorrindo. 

A mão dele era suave como poucas mãos. Logo percebeu que ele não era um mísero trabalhador braçal... Talvez fosse igual a ela. 

-Muito obrigada por tudo... Chang.-falou retirando a mão dele de seu rosto.-Terei uma dívida eterna contigo. 

Era um idiota. Mal conhecia a garota e já tocava em seu rosto com uma intimidade que não tinha o direito ou muito menos  a liberdade de ter. Realmente não tinha experiência alguma com relação a mulheres. Simplesmente não resistira ao impulso de tocá-la... Aquele sentimento já estava virando sua obsessão. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tao espreitava o todo poderoso lorde como uma raposa esperta. Tinha que primeiro conhecer a rotina do representante japonês, pois sua missão não admitia erros... Não teria uma segunda chance. Ou matava Yukito ou o deixava vivo para cumprir os planos expansionistas japoneses. Recriminava-se por estar fazendo parte de um plano tão sórdido e covarde, mas isso era por bem de uma nação. Pequim já não agüentava o cheiro de sangue... A China precisava ser livre para ter uma sociedade mais justa e igualitária.

Afinal os princípios do comunismo eram a paz e igualdade. E não a devastação que o capitalismo selvagem estava causando com o seu país. Não odiava Yukito ou família dele. Queria apenas paz e liberdade de expressão. E para isso acontecer ele teria que morrer... Naquela noite. Se passasse mais um dia talvez fosse tarde demais. Tinha que aniquilar com o inimigo antes que ele fugisse assustado. Para isso tinha que por um fim naquilo agora. Seria fácil dar um disparo certeiro no coração do jovem embaixador. 

-Tao, o senhor Li está o chamando na sala dele.-a voz de Hsu soou cansada. 

-Já estou indo.-falou guardando a arma.

Seja o que Shoran quisesse não podia conter o ódio. Tinha falhado em sua primeira tentativa. Mas não iria falhar na próxima. Havia prometido a si mesmo e a seu falecido pai que agora repousava ao lado de Buda. Estar ali era realizar a ambição de Chao e não dele, mas não deixaria o nome do pai esquecido. Um dia quando a China se tornasse independente Chao Futei teria seu nome lavado e colocado num altar. O sujo naquela história toda foi a grande imperatriz que trairá os boxers com o maior disparate. 

Ela e todos seus descendentes iriam sumir da China. Dando lugar ao grande senhor, o rei da igualdade e da paz. Não era por nada que estava arriscando a própria vida. 

Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ 

Hoje o capítulo ficou parado novamente. Mas no próximo pretendo já matar Yukito. Acho que ele iria sobrar nessa nova parte da trama, e isso não será bom. 

Bem, hoje eu quero falar sobre música. Alguém tem o CD "Room on Fire"do The Strockes? Eu tenho... Nossa esse CD é muito bom. Eu escrevi esse capítulo escutando a faixa 12:51 e Between love &  Hate. Nossa é muito legal. Eu amo The Strockes, tenho pena de quem não gosta. 

Um abraço a todos que me enviaram reviews.

Lan Ayath, RubyMoon, Anaisa, Bruna, Warina Kinomoto, Carol, Myazawa Yukino-Erika, Rafa Himura, Bella-Chan, Fab Lang ( Fab, amiguinha vou te enviar um e-mail para acertamos o pontos da fic. To ansiosa pela a minha participação na sua maravilhosa fic :), Nina ( Fofa, eu irei postar sua carta essa semana. Felizmente consegui um tempo. Só estou com duvida sobre seu endereço. Me enviar um e-mail) e a Jenny-Ci!!!!!! Beijo a todas vocês.

Bem, quero agradecer a Li e a Carol. Se não fosse às duas (minhas queridas amigas) esse capítulo não iria existi. 

 Enviar-me seus comentários. Eu adoraria recebê-los.   

Bjs!!!

Anna  

****

****


	27. Capítulo XVIII

"Perdi-me dentro de mim 

**Porque eu era labirinto,**

**E hoje, quando me sinto,**

**É com saudade de mim".**

Mário de Sá-Carneiro 

**XXVII Capítulo**

A cada segundo que passava Shoran tinha certeza de que Hanako não se encontrava na fazenda. Supervisionara cada pedaço daquelas terras e nada encontrara... Nem mesmo um registro sobre a menina. Temia muito que aquilo viesse à carreta um problema em sua relação diplomática, mas o que mais o deixava nervoso era o fato de saber que Sakura estava desesperada no quarto a cima. Só lhe restava uma alternativa. Tinha que confiar em seu empregado mais novo...

A sua vontade era de querer ir procurar pessoalmente a garota, mas seria burrice. Além do mais a garota não era nada sua e seria estranho que ele ficasse tão aflito. Tinha que reprimir seus próprios sentimentos antes que perdesse o controle sobre seus atos...

- O senhor me chamou?- A voz masculina soou no ambiente frio.

Tao Jung, era uma espécie de faz tudo em sua fazenda. Por justificativas estranhas ele fora recomendado para trabalhar em uma de suas fazendas, mas ao se destacar por usar inúmeras habilidades, se vira obrigado a aceitá-lo em sua residência. Não tinha nada que o visse duvidar da moral do empregado, mas simplesmente não podia confiar em uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Mas naquele momento conhecê-lo já não fazia tanta importância...

- Sim.- Falou tranqüilamente.- Entre e sente, senhor Jung.

Shoran viu o jovem sentar-se determinado na cadeira a sua frente. Ele tinha características físicas conhecidas... Sempre tivera um pressentimento ruim a respeito dele, e por isso sempre se manterá à distância. Mas agora tinha uma missão para ele...Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade para mudar seu conceito sobre aquele jovem.

- O que deseja senhor?- Tao perguntou sorrindo cinicamente.

Aquele sorriso lhe lembrava alguém, mas quem? Era paranóia sua imaginar bobagem, mas aquele moleque tinha as mesmas feições de Chao. Aquele era um pensamentoabsurdo levando em conta de que não seria muito difícil que seu primo tivesse tido outros filhos e não apenas Chang. Não tinha que duvidar sobre a honra de Chao, pois já tinha problemas demais para resolver por um dia...

- Bem, Tao tenho uma missão para lhe dar.- Disse acendendo um cigarro.- Sei que não é sua obrigação moral, mas preciso muito que procure uma pessoa para mim. E isso não pode ser daqui um dia ou uma semana...- Pausadamente retornou a falar depois de um segundo em silêncio.- Quero pistas conclusivas e urgentes sobre uma garota... E tem que ser para este momento!

Tao apenas olhava para a expressão fria e inquisitiva que Shoran dava a ordem. Queria mostrar para aquele senhor de que não era um mero empregado braçal, e que se estava ali era para cumprir uma missão, cuja ideologia estava presente. Não era igual a ele que abandonara a revolta de 1900 sem mais nem menos, decretando assim a morte de seu pai. Naquele momento sabia que sua obrigação era com ele, e que tinha que cumprir ordens, mas a sua vontade era outra...

- Desculpe senhor... Mas seja mais claro.

Não gostava nada de ter que depender daquele garoto, mas tinha que achar aquela garota de qualquer forma. Não queria nem pensar no que ela poderia estar passando agora... Devia estar perdida e sozinha naquela selva de predadores forais. Tinha que achar a filha de Sakura, pois não agüentaria vê-la sofrendo mais uma vez...

"Por favor, Shoran... Encontre-a", lembrou-se da suplica desesperada de Sakura. Não tinha o que falar para ela a não ser que sua filha havia sumido. Tinha uma esperança. E essa esperança estava a sua frente. Não precisva ser muito inteligente para saber de cor e salteado o passado daquele menino. Naquele momento Tao Jung era sua única eperança.

- A filha do embaixador Tsukihiro Yukito, a senhorita HanakoTsukihiro desapareceu misteriosamente da minha casa hoje.

- C-como assim senhor?- Tao perguntou empalidecendo.

- Não sei... Eu estava conversando com Sak... Quero dizer com a senhora Tsukihiro quando a ama dela veio desesperada nos informar.- Contou sem muita convicção.- Não quero entrar em contato com a polícia no momento, pois nem o senhor Tsukihiro foi informado sobre esse acontecimento.- Fazendo uma pausa significativa.- Em suma, acho que ela está por perto e preciso muito que descubra onde ela está.

"Então era isso!"- Pensou satisfeito. A querida filha daquele maluco havia sumido... Devia não procurar se negar a isso, mas até que seria interessante se aproximar mais de sua vitíma. Saber todos os detalhes de sua rotina.

- Sei, também acho que ela não foi longe.- Disse penasativo reprimindo um sorriso.- Bem, senhor acho que posso de ajudar... Mas é claro que quero uma recompensa...

Nunca se enganava com as pessoas. A única pessoa que havia julgado mal era hoje a pessoa que mais amava e a única que nunca poderia ter no mundo. Talvez devesse dar mais liberdade para esse lado de sua mente...

- Você terá uma bela recompensa. Quanto a isso fique tranqüilo.- Falou sorrindo zombeiteiramente.- Então posso contar com você, Tao Jung?

Ás vezes acreditava que realmente existia Deus. Tudo parecia estar ajudando ele em seu plano. Iria encontrar a filha desaparecida de Yukito e com isso ganharia sua confiança e depois a mataria. Colocando assim um ponto final naquela história ridícula.

- Claro senhor...

Shoran preferiu ignorar a expressão cínica que se formava no rosto do jovem. Naquele momento só podia recorrer a Tao... Se ele tivesse segundas intenções com aquele caso não era de sua competência julgar agora. Por mais que fosse frustrante, pouco tinha há fazer, senão confiar nele...

Sakura não escondia sua impaciência. Por mais que quisesse ficar calma não conseguia... Não sentia a presença de sua filha, mas também já não sentia uma grande dor no peito. Sua filha estava bem em alguma parte daquela estranha cidade. Mas a simples constatação desse fato não servia para deixá-la calma, e sim mais nervosa...

- Não adianta se martirizar agora Sakura.- Mai falou enxugando às lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.- Hanako... Deve está bem...

Seus pensamentos estavam tão ou mais confusos do que antes. A cada minuto que passava tinha mais certeza de que Hananko não estava ali... E que ela havia visto uma cena desagradável entre a mãe e dono da casa. Não era possível que ela estivesse perdida. Hanako sempre fora uma menina esperta demais para tal atitude. - Como não me culpar Mai? Por Deus, minha filha sumiu! - Tenha calma... Talvez Shoran já tenha a encontrado.- Falou Mai sem certeza do que falava. - Não tenho certeza disso, Mai.- Revelou.- Não há motivos para uma garota calma e tímida como Hanako sumir assim... Realmente tudo que estava acontecendo era uma novidade. Hanako sempre fora uma garota calma e avessa a novidades. Não tinha motivo especifico para aquele sumiço. 

- Não podemos fazer nada Sakura... A não ser esperar.- A babá falou com a cabeça baixa.- O que temo neste momento é seu marido... O que Yukito irá pensar dessa história toda...

Naquele momento pouco importava com a opinião de Yukito. Ele nunca demonstrara afeto nenhum por Hanako... Sempre a renegara. Não seria agora que ele iria ficar preocupado com sua filha. Na certa iria comemorar. Cada minuto que passava mais se arrependia por ter sido tão fraca... Tudo talvez teria sido diferente. Amarra sua vida a um homem que odiava sua filha. Tentara fugir, mas agora era a tarde demais...

- Não sei qual será a reação dele.- Falou pensativa.- E realmente não importa mais o que ele pensa ou deixar de pensar. A única coisa que me preocupa é minha filha e nada mais!

- Você perdeu o juízo Sakura.- Mai replicou nervosa.- Você não mede o enorme erro que cometeu... E se Hanako presenciou o que acabei de ver?

Não, era impossível que Hanako tivesse escutado ou visto algo entre ela e Shoran. A porta estava fechada. Mas se isso tivesse acontecido nunca mais teria coragem de encarar a filha frente a frente. Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, Sakura percebeu que já não tinha lágrimas para derramar. 

- Não... Não posso negar o que sinto Mai.- Revelou exasperada.- Mandei Shoran ir embora. Fiz de tudo até o impossível para não trair meu marido, mas não consegui... Fui fraca... Mas só Deus sabe o quanto amo e preciso de Hanako. E ele não seria tão vingativo comigo a esse ponto.

Mai não tinha tanta certeza daquilo. Gostava muito de Sakura e Hanako, o suficiente para protegê-las, mas não poderia compactua com uma traição. Tremia só de pensar no estrago que seria se no lugar dela Yukito presenciasse aquele idílio amoroso...

- Eu sabia desde do início que tudo isso iria acabar mal.- Sussurrou Mai.- E o pior é que ainda nem começou... Sakura, por favor, se afaste de Shoran. Isso será para o seu próprio bem.

Não sabia se seria capaz de seguir aos conselhos de Mai. Sua paixão por Shoran era tão grande que cegava seu coração e anulava seus sentidos. Sabia o quanto isso poderia ser fatal para ela, mas não se importava. A única coisa que a perseguia era a consciência.

- Lutarei contra ele Mai, mas acho que não serei capaz...- Pausadamente completou.- De lutar contra o que sinto.

O silêncio pesado caiu o no quarto. Ambas lutavam com os próprios demônios... Lutavam contra a vontade de sair e correr atrás de Hanako, pois a cada segundo que passava ficava mais evidente de que Shoran não encontrara a garota. Tudo era suposição, mas Sakura tinha certeza de que jamais iria ser perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido com Hanako.

Não viveria com a culpa de não ter sido uma mãe exemplar que queria ter sido. Quisera dar uma família a sua filha, mas seu plano dera errado. Enlouqueceria se não descobrisse onde sua filhinha se encontrava. Naquele instante sentiu uma força interior crescer em seu peito. Naquele instante sabia que tudo daria certo, pois nunca desistiria de lutar pelo bem estar de Hanako. Naquele instante teve a certeza de que a filha voltaria para seus braços.

Chang observava o rosto delicado de Hanako repousar sobre o travesseiro. A noite estava esfriando, mas nem por isso a lua poderosa se escondia. Ela brilhava como nunca brilhara antes. Era uma pena que Hananko não estivesse acordada para ver o resplendor da grande mãe. Mas ela não estava nada bem... Resmungava palavras desconexas e ainda estava pálida... Embora ela insistisse em dizer que estava bem. Queria de todas as formas procurar por Tao. No fundo a menina não estava bem. Por mais que ela tentasse lhe dizer que estava tudo bem podia ver e sentir que ela estava com febre e acabava de sair de um colapso nervoso.

Estava preocupado com o bem estar da garota. Afinal ele se sentia um pouco culpado. Mas não era isso o que mais o incomodava. E sim o fato de querer protegê-la... Queria muito poder abraçá-la e dizer de que nada aconteceria com ela. Mas mal a conhecia e não tinha direito nenhum em consolá-la.

Tinha ânsia em saber mais sobre aquela garota, o deixava intrigado. Sabia que várias jovens japonesas vinham para a China a fim de se transformar em prostitutas, pois várias casas de diversões aceitavam gueixas a fim de satisfazer os desejos de marinheiros estrangeiros. Mas aquela garota não tinha cara de ser esse tipo de mulher. Sabia, porém, que uma gueixa era educada e nem sempre se deitava com o cliente, mas mesmo assim ela não lhe parecia ser uma concubina. Ela era pura e todos os seus gestos coincidiam com os seus pensamentos.

- Por favor, Chang pegue um copo de água.- A voz rouca dela chamou sua atenção, tirando ele de seus devaneios.

Ela olhava para ele com uma incrível doçura. Uma expressão tão pura quando a lua... Não era justo ter que sacrificar aquela garota. Tinha que chamar um médico antes que ela ficasse pior do que já estava.

Indo até a pequena mesa de mármore do século XV, Chang pegou a jarra e virou o líquido frio no copo de cerâmica. Sabia muito bem que ela negaria receber um médico, mas não podia ficar ali vendo ela piorar aos poucos. Era como se estivesse presenciando um assassinato.

Sem falar uma palavra sequer, Chang apenas estendeu o copo da água. Precisava escolher as palavras certas para convencê-la a procurar um médico. Mal a conhecia, mas tinha certeza de que era teimosa...

- Obrigada Chang.- Ela silabou as palavras cansadas.

As mãos trêmulas da garota seguravam o copo como se ali estivesse a sua salvação, ou melhor, sua cura. Ela estava fraca e precisava de médico. Admitia isso, mas não queria causar algum problema para aquele jovem. Ficara algum minuto apenas observando o perfil da jovem. Ele era bonito... Tinha os olhos castanhos e era alto. Tinha o corpo forte e os lábios carnudos. Tinha vontade de beijá-lo. Naquele momento ela tinha certeza de que estava passando mal. Não era de seu costume ter pensamentos obscenos com um homem sem ao menos saber quem ele era. Não, não... Era burrice de sua parte sentir algo por uma pessoa que conhecia apenas algumas horas...

- Hanako acho melhor chamar um médico.- Ele falou sério interrompendo os pensamentos perturbadores dela.

- Eu já disse que estou bem Chang.- Falou abaixando a cabeça.- Não preciso de médico...

- Sim, você precisa senhorita.- Disse retirando o copo da mão dela.- Não quero ser responsável pela sua morte também.- Concluiu secamente.

Hanako sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Tinha que impedi-lo de chamar alguém... Um médico sempre tinha influência e com certeza poderia fornecer pistas sobre o seu paradeiro. Se ele fizesse a chamar alguém, não teria alternativa a não ser fugir. Conhecia bastante seu... seu... Yukito para saber que ele faria estrago na vida de Chang. Não suportaria ter que ficar quieta quando uma pessoa tão boa sofria. Além do mais não queria voltar a conviver com sua suposta família. Não queria ter que ficar frente a frente a sua mãe... A única coisa que queria era paz para poder pensar com calma sobre o que aconteceria com seu futuro daqui a diante.

- Por favor, por favor, Chang não chame nenhum médico.- Pediu desesperada derrubando algumas lágrimas.- Não preciso de médico... Não quero que ninguém saiba onde estou. Por favor,...

Chang não se comovia com aquele ataque de Hanako. Não estava preocupado com que pensaria deles, mas sim com o que aconteceria a ela se caso continuasse com aquela febre. Importava-se com aquela garota. Sabia que ela escondia algo, mas nem por isso perguntava. Queria apenas o bem estar dela.

- Conheço um residente em medicina... Não chega a ser um médico, pois ainda está estudando... Mas garanto que ele será de grande utilidade.- Disse pegando as mãos dela.-Além do mais não tenho dinheiro para chamar um médico profissional.- Concluiu segurando com força a mão dela.- Eu prometo que ele manterá sigilo absoluto.

Hanako não sentia segura. Queria muito confiar nele, pois sabia que não estava bem. Mas a certeza de que chamar um médico seria perigoso a fazia querer colocar a própria vida em cheque.

- Não, não, não... Mil vezes não.- Ela falou agarrando os braços dele.- Eu não quero ter que voltar para aquela casa... Eu não quero voltar a ver meu pai...- Disse abaraçando ele.- Eu lhe peço Chang... Por favor, não chame ninguém. Por favor, não me abandone agora.

Estava sem ação. Sentia o corpo trêmulo dela agarrando o seu, a respiração ofegante dela... Podia sentir o contorno delicado do corpo dela. O perfume e até a pele quente que denunciava que ela estava nada bem. Era maluco por sentir aquele desejo enorme em beijá-la... Era uma desconhecida que tinha medo de algo desconhecido e que nem ao menos confiava nele.

- Não posso compactuar com isso garota.- Disse friamente. Sua vontade era outra, mas não podia agir por impulso.- Hanako olha para mim...- Disse segurando ela pelos braços praticamente obrigando-a a olhar para seus olhos.- Não sei o que aconteceu com você... Não sou hipócrita para dizer que não tenho curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu com você, mas não posso obrigá-la a contar um segredo tão íntimo. Mas espero contar com a sua honestidade e confiança, pois se não for assim não sei se poderei te ajudar...

Hanako mal contia o soluço que insistia em sair. Queria muito dizer que confiava nele, mas ela ainda era um estranho que tentava de todas as formas ajudá-la. E tinha coisas que era preferível não falar. Ela era uma bastarda... Filha de um caso sem importância entre sua mãe e outro homem. Um estranho que preferia nem mesmo saber o nome. De que lhe adiantaria saber quem era o pai verdadeiro se nem ao menos sabia onde poderia encontrá-lo. Não queria ser hipócrita, ou muito menos desonesta com ele, mas naquele momento não poderia aceitar a ajuda de ninguém... a não ser de Deus.

- Por favor, Chang... não faça isso.- Sussurrou voltando a abraçá-lo.- Não me deixe agora... Fique comigo... Apenas me abrace e me diga que tudo isso vai acabar...

Não tendo controle sobre os próprios impulsos, Chang se viu abraçando o corpo semi amortecido da jovem. Era estranho estar ali em menos de duas horas de convivência... Era estranho estar tão íntimo de alguém sem saber nada dela. Porque não podia afastá-la e sair à procura de Tao? Se mostrar forte e salvar a vida daquela jovem. Porque não podia lutar contra aquilo que sentia? Por que estava tão confuso?

- Hanako isso não é certo... Por favor, garota, não vê que está mal e que precisa de um médico?- Disse abraçando-a com mais força do que o necessário.- Não acarrete mais problemas para mim...

Era justo isso, não queria e lutava para não acontecer. Não queria que ele viesse a sofrer... Sua família era poderosa, e certamente interpretaria aquele encontro inocente de forma completamente diferente. Não queria que nada acontecesse com ele... Não queria que ninguém soubesse onde estava. E ali era seu refúgio... Se... Se tivesse que morrer não seria ele que iria impedir...

- Por favor, não me abandone agora...- Repetiu se aconchegando melhor nos braços dele.-Fique comigo por mais alguns segundos, minutos ou horas...

Como iria resistir àquele toque, àquelas palavras de suplica. Era uma garota sozinha e triste. Algo havia acontecido que havia tirado a habilidade dela de sorrir ou confiar. Naquele momento ela precisava dele e de mais ninguém... Talvez devesse estar correndo atrás de Tao, mas não podia abandoná-la... Não agora, talvez mais tarde...

- Hora, hora, hoje temos a visita do ilustre embaixador Yukito Tsukihiro.- A voz enfadonha da mulher mais bonita que havia conhecido em sua vida soou em suas costas.-O que deve a sua visita em nosso humilde, porém, digno prostíbulo?

Nada havia mudado ali depois de quase vinte anos. Era engraçado o quanto o tempo podia parar naquela situação. Esteve ali pela a primeira vez com um almirante inglês que insistira em apresentá-lo ao centro mais famosos de "diversões" de Pequim. Não tinha motivo algum para ter voltado a aquele lugar que tanto lhe deu prazer no passado. Agira estimulado apenas pela curiosidade de saber se tudo continuava no mesmo lugar que havia deixado no passado. E para sua surpresa nada havia realmente mudado...

- Garanto que senti saudade de sua humilde casa, madame Beatrize.- Falou charmoso.

- Bem, meu antigo freguês merece receber honras da casa.- Falou puxando a estola de pele de carneiro pelos ombros.

Era o mesmo ambiente luxuoso e terrivelmente vermelho do passado. Tudo era arcaico e antigo... Parecia que o progresso não havia chegado àquela parte da cidade. Era tudo baseado nos velhos prostíbulos franceses da época napoleônica. As mulheres vestiam poucas roupas atraindo os olhares cobiçosos de vários estrangeiros e chineses que ali estavam.

- Nada mudou por aqui...- Sussurrou para a mulher.

- Nada mudou na China, senhor.- Ela falou sorrindo.- Tudo continua a mesma coisa... Os pobres mais pobres e os ricos cada vez mais ricos. Mas isso não é da minha competência julgar, pois isso me ajuda e muito.

Na guerra o na paz a vida fácil que aquela mulher levava ganhava dinheiro em qualquer época do ano. Não era uma pessoa de falsos valores morais... Mas não podia ser fiel a uma boneca que negava a ele a direito de sentir prazer. Se estava ali era por culpa de Sakura e ninguém mais. Era culpa de sua mulher tudo o que havia ele se transformado.

- Aquela revolta idiota apenas serviu para afundar mais a China.- Comentou cinicamente.-Não vejo motivo para uma francesa ainda estar no meio de tamanha sujeira.

- Bem ou mal senhor Tsukihiro aqui na China vivo melhor do que estaria vivendo em Paris.- Revelou com um ar melancólico.- Aqui tenho meu próprio negócio, enquanto se estivesse em Paris seria uma miserável prostituta de rua... E isso querido, é uma humilhação.

- Não duvido disso, madame.- Falou sorrindo.

Olhando para os lados viu um grupo de mulheres que lançavam olhares sedutores para ele. Mas nenhuma delas atiçou seu desejo... Eram vulgares e sem classe... Nenhum chegava ao nível de sua intocável esposa. Mas em um canto escuro uma jovem se escondia... Ela vestia uma camisola preta. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção era o fato dela ter os olhos verdes iguais a Sakura.

- Quem é aquela, madame Beatriz?- Perguntou rapidamente.

- Uma jovem inglesa... Mas não recomendo que se deite com ela, pois como vou dizer... Ainda é arredia a contatos humanos.- Disse colocando as mãos delicadas sobre seu peito.

- Não... Quero aquela.- Disse decidido.

- Tem certeza?

Nenhuma mulher era indomável. Aliás, tinha uma que nunca possuirá e talvez jamais a teria. E o mais frustrante era o fato dela ser dele por direito. Queria domar aquela jovem inglesa... Mostrar a ela tudo o que havia escondido de Sakura.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida.- Falou decidido.

- Bem, depois não venha reclamar e querer o dinheiro de volta.- A mulher falou indo à direção da jovem.

Em minutos a garota já olhava para ele com os mesmo olhos desafiadores de Sakura. Naquela instante ele teve certeza de que finalmente iria se livrar da obsessão que Sakura havia tornado em sua vida...

Shoran subia as escadas hesitantes. Não estava certo se devia agir como queria... Talvez fosse melhor se trancar em seu quarto e só procurar Sakura no dia seguinte. Não queria ver o desespero nos olhos dela. Podia sentir a angústia dela. Não sabia o que era ter um filho desaparecido, mas sabia muito bem o quanto uma mãe podia vim a sofrer sem notícias do próprio rebento. Mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia deixá-la sozinha sem notícias... Seria um gesto horrível da sua parte se trancar num quarto e deixar uma mãe desesperada. Sakura não merecia isso.

- Vai a socorro de sua princesa, meu primo?- A voz sarcástica de Meiling soou em suas costas.

Era só o que faltava. Mais uma vez Meiling se punha em seu caminho com um ar superior que não devia ter. E o pior é que nem tomar uma atitude poderia tomar...

- Não sei do que está falando Meiling.- Rebateu em tom falso.

- Não seja dissimulado meu primo.- Rebateu a mulher sorrindo forçado.- Sei de que está se corroendo por dentro ao ver sua eterna amada casada com outro...

- Por favor, Meiling não tente criar uma história que só existe em sua cabeça.- Falou tranqüilo.- Sakura é uma senhora e está casada... Nada posso ter com ela a não ser uma bela amizade.

- Shoran não tente me enganar... Só eu sei o que aconteceu entre você dois... Sei que ainda a ama, e por isso que estava indo para o quarto dela.- Revelou maldosa.- Só para ter informações. O galante marido de sua amada saiu bem arrumado há poucas horas. Bem, não é da minha classe julgar alguém, mas acho que ele foi para um centro de diversões, aonde vocês homens costumam freqüentar quando a digna esposa já não satisfaz mais suas necessidades.- Concluiu com um tom agressivo.

Shoran sentiu a face arder. Sua vontade era de ensinar aquela mulher a ter mais respeito pelo o próximo e principalmente com Sakura. Se o bastardo do marido de Sakura não prestava, isso não era culpa dela e sim da insegurança que fazia o embaixador a ter uma atitude tão imoral. Não podia de deixar de sentir pena de um homem assim, pois se estivesse no lugar dele, essa hora estaria ao lado de Sakura consolando-a.

- Não é da minha competência ficar sabendo todos os passos do senhor Tsukihiro, Meiling.-Recuperando a calma sentenciou.- E acho que uma senhora em sua posição deveria estar dormindo há essa hora... Então se me der licença preciso me retirar.

Meiling sentiu os olhos faiscarem de ódio. Tinha um grande desejo de pular no pescoço de Shoran. Não era justo que aquela mulherzinha levasse a melhor depois de dezessete anos de silêncio. Não podia deixar que ela se aproximasse de seu homem. Não era justo... Tinha que agir.

- Muito cuidado Shoran.- Falou nervosa.- Afinal de contas ela é casada... Imagina o escândalo que seria para nossa família se caso seu caso com ela for descoberto.- Percebeu que seu veneno estava surtindo efeito continuou.- Seria como jogar o nosso límpido nome na lama mais uma vez.

Os pesos das palavras de Meiling caíram sobre sua consciência com a potência de um tiro de canhão. Ela estava certa... Não devia ter nada com Sakura. Senão tudo o que havia lutado para conseguir cairia por terra. Infelizmente viviam em sociedade quadrada e que condenava a liberdade, pois a liberdade os assustavam. Não queria que Sakura sofresse as conseqüências de mais um ato impensado. Seria como repetir o mesmo erro pela segunda vez depois de anos.

Estava decidido que teria que vê-la naquele momento. Mas a visita, porém, não passaria de poucos segundos. Não queria cair novamente na tentação que era aquele corpo. Não queria ver ele novamente hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes dela. Tinha que ser forte... Para o bem de ambos.

Olá pessoal!

Bem, esse capítulo foi de transição. No próximo pretendo colocar mais ação... Cansei de ficar estagnada, pretendo ler mais sobre a história e alguns fatos daquela época. Vai ser difícil, mas não impossível.

Aguardem o próximo capítulo.


	28. 28 capítulo

"Vires a minha amante 

**Que volve para mim,**

**Então ergue-me súbito...**

**É minha aurora linda...**

**Meu anjo... mais ainda...**

**É minha amante enfim!**

**Castro Alves **

28Capítulo.

Ela dormia como um anjo. O cabelo castanho claros adormecia sobre o rosto pálido e cansado de tanto chorar. Estava ainda vestida com a mesma roupa o que dava a ele a certeza de que ela acabara caindo no sono sem ao menos perceber. Por alguns instantes tinha imaginado que ela ainda estaria acordada a espera dele, ou que ao menos estivesse na companhia de Mai. Mas ela não estava... Estava sozinha para o seu desespero e angústia. Não confiava em si mesmo quando estava sozinho com ela.

Durante anos tivera um sonho parecido com aquela realidade. Tivera a ilusão de tê-la em sua casa e em sua cama. Nunca poderia imaginar que depois de todo aquele tempo ela estivesse ali... Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Sabia que um simples gesto seu poderia trazê-la para os seus braços, mas não queria pagar o preço daquela loucura momentânea. Não era a hora certa para ambos... Talvez o tempo já tenha passado.

Aproximando-se dela sentou na borda da cama de casal. Sabia que devia manter-se a mais ou menos dois ou três quilômetros de distância dela... Ficar assim tão perto de Sakura era como suicídio para sua boa vontade de permanecer fiel a seus princípios.

Ainda se lembrava com detalhes do último momento que havia passado com ela a dezessete anos atrás. Quando a saudade apertava e não conseguia mais segurar a tristeza que invadia seu ser, Shoran corria para casa da irmã a fim de matar a saudade dos últimos momentos ali vividos entre ele e Sakura.

"Eu te amo, Shoran... Não sei como pude ser tão otária a ponto de sentir isso..."

Ela havia falado aquela frase depois que ele otariamente havia repelido. Ela nunca havia sido otária em amá-lo... ele é que havia sido burro o suficiente para não reconhecer a tempo aquele amor.

-Você não sabe o quanto me faz mal saber o que passou por minha causa.-sussurrou ele aproximando-se mais do corpo adormecido de Sakura.-Só de imaginar o quanto você sofreu pela a morte trágica de Touya... só de imaginar o quanto lhe fiz mal, já me dá uma vontade louca de me matar...-passando a mão no rosto dela continuou.-Eu não mereço o seu amor, Sakura.

"Que não me ama, e que fui apenas uma mulher à toa que se deitou por uma noite? Isso eu já compreendo. Mas tem uma coisa que não vai mudar nunca... E é esse sentimento que você com seu sarcasmo não vão apagar..."

Ela nunca seria seu passado. A alma dela embora distante e mais sofrida sempre estaria ao lado dele. Nunca seriam estranhos e o passado nunca os deixariam em paz... Seria difícil estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la. Não era um artista, e por isso não sabia como agir de agora em diante.

-Como eu te amo, Sakura.-sussurrou beijando-a no rosto.

Sakura se mexeu na cama. Ela aparentava que estava tendo um pesadelo...A expressão contraída denunciava a angústia que se passava em sua alma. Queria poder confortá-la, mas se desse mais um passo a diante não saberia qual seria sua reação. Poderia perder o controle de vez...

"Seria como jogar o nosso límpido nome na lama mais uma vez."

Seu orgulho jamais permitiria isso novamente. Sim, havia batalhado muito para que o sobrenome de sua família ficasse imaculado. Havia passado por cima do passado e mentindo se fosse necessário para não ver sua família desmoralizada perante a sociedade. Conquistara tudo o que seu pai havia perdido, pensando que assim poderia preencher sua vida vazia. Mas nada mais daquilo lhe tinha valor... O nome de sua família não preenchia sua cama quando estava solitário. Não enchia sua casa de alegria quando ele não tinha ninguém para conversar. Havia perdido muito tempo tentando fazer o certo. Havia cegado sua alma para o monstro que Meiling se transformara... Um monstro cheio de orgulho e vaidade.

-Por favor, salve Hanako, Shoran...-a voz rouca de Sakura soou tirando Shoran de seus devaneios.

Shoran percebeu que Sakura não tardaria a acordar. Para seu desespero percebeu que mais uma vez teria que deixá-la sem nenhuma notícia boa. O paradeiro de sua filha era uma incógnita. Temia pela a vida daquela jovem... Sabia o quanto àquela cidade poderia se transformar em pesadelo para pessoas mal informadas. Por isso tinha o dever de acreditar em Tao... Ele e mais ninguém poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

-Traga a nossa... Traga Hanako de volta.-Ela sussurrou novamente só que desta vez o desespero dera lugar ao pranto.-Ela é nossa... Por favor, Shoran, não me abandone agora...

Seu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento de tanta tristeza e angústia. Nunca fora otimista, mas daquela vez tinha que ser... Só o fato de ela estar sonhando com ele já era reconfortante. Dava a ele a vontade de lutar mais e mais contra tudo. Já estava na hora de acordá-la e contar toda a verdade sobre o que estava ocorrendo.

-Anjo acorde...-sussurrou segurando uma das mãos dela.-Precisamos muito conversar.

Ela se mexeu um pouco até abrir os olhos verdes. Shoran sentiu uma emoção forte tomar conta dele... Eram os mesmos olhos verdes lacrimejantes de anos atrás... Os mesmos olhos verdes que tanto queria conquistar... os olhos pelo os quais perseguira durante anos. Era o mesmo rosto delicado... O tempo fora de uma certa forma bom para ela. Tinha poucas marcas de expressão.

Não resistindo a vontade de tocá-la, Shoran se levantou da cama. Não queria que ela pensasse mal de sua pessoa. Não era bem visto uma mulher casada deitada na cama com outro homem. Ninguém levaria em consideração que era ele o errado e não ela. A mulher naquela situação sempre seria a culpada e pagaria pelo o erro do homem. E era por isso que deveria se controlar. Não queria destruir pela a segunda vez a vida de Sakura.

-Shoran... o que..o que está fazendo aqui?-ela perguntou assustada.

Podia ver as curvas tentadoras dos seios dela. Era linda mesmo estando com quase quarenta anos. Sakura poderia fazer qualquer garoto de vinte anos perder a cabeça. Ele próprio que era conhecido por nunca perder o auto-controle estava vendo sua boas intenções escorrerem pelos dedos.

-Bem, peço desculpas por entrar assim no seu quarto Sakura, mas o que tenho para lhe informar não poderia esperar.-disse dando as costas para ela. Não queria que ela percebesse seu estado de descontrole quando estava com ela.

Sakura sentiu o corpo tenciona ao ouvir as palavras duras, porém objetivas de Shoran. Havia acordado e visto o rosto dele...Era como se estivesse vendo um arco íris depois de uma tempestade de granizo. Ele era perfeito e olhava com ternura para ela... mas aquele instante de conforto estava prestes a virar um verdadeiro espetáculo de tristeza e incerteza. Não, não agüentaria escutar a verdade dos lábios dele. Hanako tinha que estar bem... se não morreria também.

-Aconteceu algo com Hanako?-perguntou temerosa.-Onde está minha filha...Shoran?

Shoran não a olhava nos olhos o que a deixava extremamente nervosa. A notícia que ele tinha para contar não era muito boa. E só em pensar que algo de grave tivesse ocorrido com sua filha seus nervos já ameaçavam a explodir. Tudo o que estava acontecendo era culpa dela... Dela e de sua fraqueza. Hanako poderia estar pensando mal dela àquela hora... Hanako poderia estar sozinha em uma rua escura correndo um grande risco.

-Tentei de todas as formas encontrá-la Sakura...Mas até agora não há notícias sobre o paradeiro de sua filha.-Shoran falou tentando de todas as formas se manter afastado dela.

Ele tremeu de angústia ao ouvir o soluço dela. Sakura estava desesperada e com razão... Ela não tinha ninguém para apoiá-la naquele momento. O trouxa do marido devia estar em algum prostíbulo qualquer gastando o seu tempo e dinheiro com alguma prostituta, enquanto a filha estava perdida. Às vezes não entendia algumas atitudes de alguns homens. Ele morrendo de inveja de um desgraçado, e o desgraçado se engraçando por alguma mulherzinha à toa.

Não devia nenhum tipo de consideração com um sujeitinho daquela laia. Mas devia a Sakura e por isso se manteria afastado quando na verdade queria abraçá-la com todas as suas forças.

-Meu Deus... não posso acreditar.-ela falou levando as mãos a cabeça.-Isso parece um pesadelo bizarro...

-Sei o que deve estar sofrendo, Sakura.-falou ele se aproximando um pouco.-Mas não irei desistir até encontrá-la.

Nunca havia se sentido tão só em toda sua vida. Sua filha em alguma parte daquela maldita cidade e ela ali sozinha. Já não tinha ninguém a não ser Hanako... Shoran era um estranho para ela. Um estranho do qual não podia fugir ou fingir que não conhecia, pois ele já fazia parte de seu ser. Como seria bom se pudesse dividir com ele toda a verdade. Afinal Hanako era filha dele... Era o sangue dele. Mas não podia... Ele na certa ficaria furioso, e não queria ser responsável pela a morte dele. Naquele momento ele era a única pessoa que lhe estendia a mão.

-Eu prefiro a morte Shoran, a ver minha filha machucada...

Ela estava tão frágil e desprotegida. Como queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que sempre estaria ao lado dela, mas não podia... Estava cansado de renegar o que sentia. Passara quase vinte anos mentindo para si mesmo. Já era um homem... já não podia renegar o que sentia. Mesmo sabendo que isso era um pecado mortal.

-Nada vai acontecer com Hanako, Sakura.-disse pela a primeira vez indo sentar ao lado dela.

-Como enfrentarei minha vida de agora em diante Shoran! Não sei onde minha única filha está... Não sei se ela está bem, ou se ela esta mal.-disse passando as mãos no ventre.-Ela durante anos foi à única coisa que me manteve viva... Eu sofri, quase morri para tê-la.-pausadamente colocou as mãos sobre o joelho.-Não sei o que será de mim se perdê-la...-disse voltando a chorar colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.-Deus me tirou tudo... Primeiro você Shoran... depois meu único irmão e em seguida impiedoso levou minha mãe... e agora me tira a única alegria da minha vida... Isso não é justo... Não é...

Shoran escutava o desabafo de Sakura com o coração apertado. Nunca a vira tão descrente da vida como agora. Queria poder falar que ela não estava sozinha, mas não... não podia. Droga estava farto de se enganar. Tinha o direito de tocá-la... Não podia deixá-la agora a mercê de tudo.

-Shhh... Sakura...-falou abraçando-a com carinho.-Nada nessa vida é justo Sakura... Mas pode ter certeza de que sempre estarei ao seu lado, pois eu te amo Sakura.-declarou ele fazendo ela erguer o rosto.-E enquanto estiver vivo nada deixarei que te aconteça... Lutarei até a morte se for preciso para trazer sua filha de volta.

Sakura sentiu os olhos de Shoran cair sobre seus lábios. Ele iria beijá-la... Não era certo, mas não podia recuar. Queria e precisava tanto daquele beijo como do ar que respirava. Queria ter a certeza de que ele iria protegê-la. Precisava da certeza de que sua filha voltaria. Precisava sentir que tudo ficaria bem. Queria se sentir segura e amada. E esses sentimentos apenas Shoran poderia lhe trazer. Ele era o único que poderia trazer a luz de volta a sua vida.

-Eu também te amo... mas...

-Shhh, meu anjo hoje não quero que o termo "mas" entre em nossa vida.-disse tocando os lábios dela com os dedos.-Quero sentir que de novo pertencemos um ao outro, pois necessito disso para viver.

Sem nenhuma frase romântica ou palavras de carinho, os lábios de Sakura e Shoran se encontraram em uma comunhão perfeita... Ambos se entregaram ao carinho como se fosse o último momento da vida de ambos. Sabia que tudo aquilo era errado, mas não podiam renegar o desejo de se unirem novamente. O amor mais uma vez fora mais forte do que tudo.

Chang acordou assustado. Havia tido um pesadelo horrível com Hanako... Ela caía num abismo profundo do qual não queria sair. Ela também falava palavras desconexas, como que não tinha família e que jamais perdoaria sua mãe por todo aquele sofrimento que estava passando. Ficara aliviado ao perceber a respiração calma ao seu lado.

Embora ela estivesse mais calma a febre não cedera. Tinha que procurar Tao antes que ela não agüentasse. Aproveitaria o tempo em que ela estava adormecida para sair e só voltaria com um médico.

Levantando-se da cama, Chang vestiu um casaco e logo em seguida caminhou até a porta. Não devia olhar para trás, pois sabia que não resistiria a vontade de ficar ao lado dela. Mas tinha um dever a cumprir. O desejo de olhar mais uma vez para o rosto dela foi tanto que voltou para o lado da cama.

-Você me desconcerta garota...-sussurrou ajoelhando ao lado da cama.-Deveria não estar preocupado com sua saúde, pois já tenho problemas demais com minha... mas não posso resistir...às vezes tenho que dar razão a Tao.

O rosto perfeito tinha o repouso que merecia. Temendo acordá-la, Chang afastou uma mexa solta que caia sobre sua face. Era um maluco por estar se envolvendo com uma garota cheia de mistério como aquela...Isso não tinha explicação. Talvez um dia tudo se explicasse, mas agora tinha que ajudá-la... Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse àquele anjo.

Yukito olhava para o corpo nu da prostituta que repousava ao seu lado. Ela não era tão indomável como todos pensavam. Tinha que admitir que ela possuía uma língua ferina e uma inteligência vívida como poucas mulheres, mas não tinha nada mais que a diferenciava das outras mulheres. Era igual... não podia ver dinheiro que vendia a alma para o diabo se fosse preciso.

-Satisfeito?-perguntou a mulher sorrindo.

-E muito minha jovem.

-Sei que é prepotência da minha parte perguntar...-ela fez uma pausa significativa.-Mas quem é Sakura?

Yukito empalideceu. Durante todo ato permanecera quieto, as poucas vezes que falara fora o nome de Sakura, sua esposa e única obsessão. Não tinha que dar satisfação àquela mulher, mas se via no direito de responder aquela pergunta.

-Minha esposa...

-O senhor deve amá-la e muito.-Mary falou encantada.

Não gostava nada daquele falatório. Talvez a cortesã tinha razão quando falara sobre Mary. Ela tinha o corpo perfeito, as mãos de anjo. Mas nem por isso tinha o direito de abrir a boca. Amava Sakura sim, mas era um amor que se transformava em ódio a cada dia que passava. Talvez tivesse até tido uma segunda chance com ela se caso Hanako não tivesse nascido. Mas tudo dera errado.

-Acho que isso não é de seu interesse.-falou secamente.

A garota ficou pálida, e logo em seguida recuperou o senso de humor.

-Desculpa se fui indiscreta.-sussurrou subindo no corpo dele novamente.-Essa noite serei o que você quiser... meu senhor

Chang entrou na república em que Tao sempre se encontrava quando precisava dele. Lá talvez lhe informassem o paradeiro do amigo. Se não o encontrasse ficaria desesperado... Hanako precisava tanto ou mais de Tao do que dele. O amigo era a única pessoa que conhecia que tinha alguma instrução sobre o que fazer.

-Olá Chang.-a mulher saudou com um sorriso nos lábios.-O que faz a essa hora aqui?

Marta era uma moça de vinte anos de idade. Tinha descendência portuguesa e libanesa. Há pouco mais de um mês morava em Pequim...Havia vindo de Macau fugida da família, que insistia em casá-la e em seguida mandá-la de volta para a terra natal.

-Olá Marta...-saudou Chang ofegante.-Queria muito saber se Tao está aqui...

Sentia uma forte atração por Marta e isso nunca fora escondido de ninguém. Apenas não tomava mais liberdade pelo fato da diferença social que havia entre ambos. Ela era portuguesa e nem ao menos tinha seu sangue misturado com de um chinês. Não era preconceito, apenas não queria misturar seu sangue com de uma estranha. E jamais a usaria para satisfazer apenas um desejo carnal e nada mais. Tinha moral para não fazer isso a uma mulher.

-Olha Chang, não faço a mínima idéia de onde Tao possa estar. Há dias que ele mal aparece aqui.-disse ela sorrindo convidativamente.-Mas antes de sair ele me passou mais ou menos aonde procurá-lo em caso de urgência.-concluiu passando um pequeno papel amarelado para ele.

Chang olhou demoradamente para o pedaço de papel. Não era certo, já havia incomodado demais seu amigo. Mas Hanako dependia dele e Tao. Não fazia a mínima idéia onde ficava aquela casa... Mas procuraria até não restar mais lugar nenhum em Pequim.

-Obrigado Marta... isso já foi uma grande ajuda.-agradeceu dando as costas para a menina.

Ele sem dúvida era bastante cobiçado pelas mulheres da região. Ela não ficava atrás, Chang era um homem bonito e educado, além de muito rico. Era uma pena que o jovem nem ao menos olhasse para a cara dela. Embora não escondesse o desejo louco que sentia por ela.

-Espere...Chang.-a menina chamou constrangida.

Não queria dar falsas esperanças a jovem. Seu dever era dar as costas para a jovem e nunca mais olhar para a cara dela. Não podia e não queria se envolver com uma estrangeira agora, mas não podia se desfazer dela agora... Virando para a jovem viu que ela corria em sua direção. 

-O lugar em que Tao está é meio complicado de se achar, pois é uma favela. Eu conheço muito bem essa região, pois morei ali por muitas semanas.-pausadamente Marta falou.-Eu tenho certeza de que será mais rápido encontrar a residência dele se caso for com você...Mas é claro que...

Chang olhava atentamente para a garota. Sabia que era idiotice não aceitar a ajuda que ela oferecia, mas isso dava espaço para Marta entrar em sua vida. Não podia negar que sentia algo por ela, mas não era um sentimento tão profundo que valesse a pena se arriscar. Naquele momento pouco importava se ele estava ou não bem... Marta era a única que talvez saberia onde Tao estava. Iria perder tempo demais tentando encontrar o amigo.

-Eu aceitaria de bom grado sua ajuda Marta, mas temo está te atrapalhando...Sei o quanto é dificil para você abandonar essa pensão agora...

Para ela seria o céu sair com Chang, mesmo que não fosse um encontro romântico. Sempre sonhara com aquele momento. Lady Mari não iria se importar se ela saísse mais cedo naquele dia. Afinal trabalhara a semana inteira sem pedir um segundo sequer de folga. Ela merecia aquele tempo... Por Chang cometeria qualquer loucura.

-É claro que não terá problema algum Chang...Madame Mari te adora, quando explicar a situação a ela, certamente irá compreender.-falou saindo do balcão onde estava até então.

Não havia alternativa a não ser aceitar a ajuda de Marta. Hanako não gostaria de saber que mais de uma pessoa saberia de seu paradeiro, mas não carregava peso nenhum na consciência. Afinal estava se sacrificando pelo o bem estar dela.

-Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo Marta. Não quero ser responsável pelo o seu desemprego.-disse cauteloso.

Ele sempre se preocupava com ela. Essa constatação a deixava em extremo estado de êxtase. Era mais um motivo para acompanhá-lo.

-Não se preocupe comigo Chang...Sei me cuidar muito bem.-disse ela sorrindo.

-Nunca duvidei disso Marta.-falou cinicamente.-Bem, agora é melhor irmos.

Não tinha tempo para ficar de conversa com aquela mulher. Tinha alguém que precisava nesse momento de ajuda médica. Da qual só Tao poderia oferecer. E para chegar até ele só por intermédio de Marta. Mas por algum motivo não confiava em si mesmo quando estava ao lado da morena sedutora.

Sakura olhava sonhadoramente para o corpo adormecido de Shoran. Sentia-se completa novamente...Ser amada por Shoran a fazia esquecer dos problemas que enfrentava. Fora um ato de loucura se entregar a ele novamente. Mas não se arrependia do que havia feito. Fora o melhor momento vivido em anos. Fora um sonho realizado...

Não estava feliz, pois uma parte dela estava perdida em algum canto escuro daquela cidade. Uma parte dela e de Shoran... Sua filhinha perdida, talvez passando por situações horríveis. Como queria correr atrás dela e abraçá-la, mas não podia. Seria um ato burro de sua parte...Talvez fosse aquele o momento certo para contar a verdade a Shoran. Ele mais do que ninguém merecia saber da verdade. Mas tinha medo... Era uma mulher, mas não assumia a verdade para si mesma. Quanto mais o tempo passasse pior seria.

Shoran resmungou virando de bruço na cama. Sakura não pode deixar de admirar o corpo bem feito de Shoran.Tinha os ombros fortes e não aparentava nenhum sinal de que passara dos quarenta anos. Ele era perfeito... fora bom estar com ele. E por isso devia ser sincera com ele, pois se não, não se sentiria bem.

-Como te amo, Shoran...- sussurrou repousando cabeça sobre os ombros dele.-Tenho que ser sincera contigo... se não vou morrer... Perder minha filha e a sua confiança em mim seria o inferno.

Não segurando as lágrimas que vertia sobre seu rosto, Sakura deu vazão a seus sentimentos. Tinha que contar toda a verdade para ele antes que Meiling ou outra pessoa se encarregasse de falar por ela. Iria enfrentar Shoran, mas seria sincera com ele. E depois Shoran não tinha nenhum direito de julgá-la... Ela havia feito o que achava melhor...

-Era questão de vida ou morte... Precisava de uma família...-sussurrou beijando as costas dele.-Era pelo o bem de nosso bebê.-concluiu fechando os olhos.-Só agora sei o quanto egoísta fui... pensei só em mim, mas irei reparar meu erro,meu amor. Só espero contar com o seu apoio.

Chang olhava para o casebre em que o amigo morava. Não podia acreditar que Tao havia trocado o conforto da pensão pela aquela casa de papelão. Não tinha explicação...

-É uma casa simples, mas posso afirmar que é bastante confortável.-Marta informou notando a cara preocupada de Chang.

-Espero que ele esteja em casa.-falou sem dar devida importância a observação de Marta.

-Tenho certeza de que aqui ele estará.-ela falou sorrindo batendo na porta.

Chang já não tinha tamanha certeza.A cada minuto que passava a certeza de que poderia estar sendo fatal para Hanako aumentava. Toda aquela espera o deixava angustiado.

-Viu, as luzes acenderam...-ela falou novamente sorrindo.

Apenas se limitou fazendo um movimento com a cabeça. Os minutos que procederam a abertura da porta foi de grande tensão para Chang. Se não fosse Tao estaria perdido. Voltaria para a casa e rezaria pela melhora de Hanako.

Mas a sorte estava ao seu lado.Tao com uma expressão de sono apareceu na porta. Não parecia nem um pouco surpreso por vê-lo ali.Talvez pelo o fato de Marta estar com ele.. Não sabia. E não seria agora que iria querer saber sobre o relacionamento dele com aquela mulher. Aquele era mais um motivo para ficar longe dela.

-Hora, Hora, hora... Nunca imaginei que você... meu querido amigo Chang Li descobriria o meu esconderijo.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Não virás a êste amor de beduíno e maldito,**

**Em cuja fronte pesa a aflição do destino,**

**Em cujo beijo amarga a areia dos desertos.**

Beduíno-Hermes Fontes XXIX Capítulo 

Shoran despertou com o peso de Sakura sobre suas costas. Ela quase não pesava e parecia ter adormecido. Temendo acordá-la permaneceu naquela posição... Era incômoda, mas valia o sacrifício. Há anos que sonhava com um momento como aquele... No qual acordava e tinha a mulher amada adormecida em seus braços.

Mesmo sendo uma ilusão passageira sabia, porém, que aquele interlúdio amoroso ficaria para sempre em sua memória. Naquele momento por mais que quisesse colocar o pé no chão não conseguia. Era mais forte do que ele... Era mais forte que a razão. Queria poder congelar aquele momento eternamente. Tê-la consigo para sempre, mas sabia que era impossível. Ela pertencia a outro e tinha uma filha deste relacionamento. Tudo seria diferente se Hanako fosse sua filha... Tudo teria sido diferente se ele tivesse assumido seus sentimentos e impedido que ela se refugiasse no Japão.

Tinha por demais arrependimentos em sua vida. Poderia viver mais cem anos que não pagaria o mal que ele havia cometido contra a família Kinomoto... Nunca o tempo passaria uma borracha onde ele havia cravado o punhal. Viveria com a dor te ter matado uma parte de Sakura, e por isso iria procurar até no inferno o único rebento de sua amada.

Virando o corpo delicadamente não querendo acordar a amada, Shoran a contempla com o olhar cheio de ternura e amor. Mais uma vez rezou para todos os deuses que não deixasse que aquele tempo acabasse. Queria tê-la sempre assim... Delicada e tranqüila em seus braços. Seria eternamente grato a ela por ter proporcionado a ele o momento mais feliz de sua vida.

- Talvez tenha demorado a enxergar a verdade, mas você anjo, é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida... - Sussurrou retirando as mexa rebeldes que caiam pela face limpa. - Viveria eternamente de momentos roubados como esse se isso significasse a sua felicidade...

Sentindo os toques doces de Shoran em seu rosto, Sakura despertou. Não pôde deixar de pensar como era bom ser acordada duas vezes pelos toques da mão dele... Era um sonho, ou melhor, aquilo era realidade. Estava ao lado de seu grande amor e havia acabado de se amar. Se Mai ou Tomoyo soubesse com certeza a recriminariam... Mas ela não se importava mais com a opinião alheia... Queria viver cada momento de cada vez. Naquele Momento estava feliz como há anos não ficava.

- Acordou anjo... - Ele sussurrou dando um termo beijo na fronte dela. - Esperava que descansasse mais... Afinal esse dia não foi fácil...

Como era reconfortante acordar com um beijo dele. Ele tinha o poder de fazer seu mundo brilhar mesmo tendo em vista uma grande tempestade pela frente. Havia sido infiel a seu marido... Não que Yukito merecesse sua consideração, mas havia feito votos perante as leis de Deus, como iria encarar o marido de agora em diante? Mas mesmo assim não se arrependia de nada que houvesse feito... Yukito nunca se importara com a sua felicidade. Sempre fora distante... Teve uma época em que julgara que poderia a vim gostar do marido, mas o tempo só mostrara que Shoran era e sempre seria o primeiro e único em sua triste vida.

- Como posso dormir? Uma parte de mim esta perdida... Mesmo tentando esquecer não consigo apagar esse pressentimento horrível que espalha no meu peito sempre que imagino minha filha perdida nessa maldita cidade.

Sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Sentia o desespero dela... Queria fazer algo, mas não sabia o que fazer. Tinha um homem do qual mal confiava que estava na rua atrás da jovem. Mas ele mal sabia qual era aparência da jovem. Temia muito que a jovem já tivesse caído nas mãos de algum indivíduo mal intencionado. Afinal a jovem havia herdado a beleza de Sakura.

- Shhh, não aconteceu nada a sua filha...- Disse acariciando o rosto dela. - Eu sinto isso... E se isso não te acalmar, pode ter certeza de que irei achar Hanako até no inferno...

Como era fraca... Devia falar logo para ele. Já não tinha motivo para esconder a verdade sobre Hanako. Ele estava ali em sua cama e era a hora certa para conta a verdade. Será que tinha esse direito? Isso talvez fosse apenas prejudicar mais Hanako.

- Eu confio em você...- Sakura sussurrou triste. - Mas...mas

Sakura foi interrompida pela a boca faminta de Shoran. Aos poucos foi se entregando ao momento de loucura. Novamente se sentia entorpecida pelo carinho dele... Naquele exato momento teve certeza de que não poderia trair Shoran. Tinha que falar a verdade a ele mesmo que isso machucasse a ambos. Era um pedaço dele que poderia está sofrendo naquele exato momento, enquanto ambos estavam na cama.

- Não... Não podemos fazer isso.- Sakura sussurrou tentando afastá-lo. - Preciso muito contar algo de estrema importância para você...

Shoran não queria a confissão de Sakura. Tinha necessidade de amá-la... De tirar aquela expressão triste do rosto dela... Tinha vontade de devolver a ingenuidade e a tranqüilidade que ela tinha no passado. Queria fazer mais do que o possível para devolver tudo o que ele havia tirado dela. Pois precisava dela para viver...

- Não se negue a se entregar a minha pessoa novamente, anjo. - Implorou ele beijando o pescoço dela.

Mais uma vez o desejo cegou seu coração. Odiava-se por esta sendo tão fraca. O tempo era duro e impiedoso... Mas não podia se negar ao desejo... Ele era mais forte do que ela. Como era bom sentir os toques da mão dele em seu pescoço... Como era bom se sentir amada novamente.

- Olhe para mim...- Shoran deitou a cabeça de Sakura sobre seu travesseiro. - Olhe para mim... Sakura. - Falou novamente erguendo a cabeça dela. - Olhe para mim... Veja o tamanho do meu amor. Não sou mais um garoto confuso que conheceu no passado e nem estou disposto a ser um palhaço... Para mim nada que aconteceu no passado importa a não ser esse momento... Não quero viver uma ilusão...- Concluiu ele beijando-a com paixão. - Não quero ter que sofrer novamente. Por isso peço apenas mais uma noite... E nada mais...

Sentiu as mãos dele descendo até suas pernas. Via nos olhos lacrimejantes de Shoran uma súplica silenciosa... Ele precisava dela, e ela não iriam viver se o recusasse. Não podia negar o que sentia... Não podia se negar... Nunca... Jamais.

- Só preciso de mais um tempo...Quero tomar tudo o que o destino me tirou. - Ele beijou as lágrimas que escorriam pela a face da amada. - Eu te amo, anjo...

O amava muito... Muito que nem era preciso falar seu corpo já se expressava por ela. E sabia que Shoran entendia seu silêncio. Ambos precisavam apenas um do outro naquele momento... Apenas um do outro. Pela a primeira vez Sakura escutou os soluços de Shoran. Em seguida sentiu o gosto das lágrimas do amado em seus lábios. Aquele foi o momento mais emocionante de sua vida... Foi a primeira vez que viu seu grande amor chorar de emoção.

- Marta me informou seu endereço Tao.- Chang falou sentado numa poltrona. - Mas se estou te atrapalhando faço questão de sair pela mesma porta que entrei.- Concluiu olhando para prostituta enrolada num pedaço de pano escondida no batente da porta.

Estava com presa. Já se passaram duas horas desde de que deixara Hanako sozinha no quarto em que morava. A essa hora ela já devia estar acordada... Ou o que era pior já teria até mesmo fugido. Sabia muito bem que a jovem japonesa não demoraria a perceber que ele fora atrás de um médico. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza de que ela não tinha forças nem mesmo para falar quanto mais para andar. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perder seu tempo como o amigo. Sabia que ele trabalhava demais e nas horas de descanso tinha que ter uma diversão... Mesmo que fosse comum a mulher de baixa índole.

- Não posso dizer que tenha chegado em boa hora, mas Chang pode ter certeza de que não estou incomodado com isso.- Disse sorrindo tranqüilamente. Mas o que o trás aqui? Ainda mais com Marta de acompanhante... Aconteceu algo de especial?

Tao mal quantia a própria irritação. Depois de varrer as ruas que intercediam a casa de Shoran não conseguira encontrar nenhum rastro da tal moça... A menina da forma que chegara, desaparecera. Algum tempo depois resolvera interromper as buscas... Era um desperdiço procurar a jovem naquele momento. Prometera a si mesmo que retornaria as buscas assim que o sol nascesse. Mas no caminho encontrara uma linda senhorita e não fora capaz de resistir ao seu encanto. Mas Chang teve que atrapalhá-lo no momento crucial... Às vezes seu irmão era inconveniente.

- Não, Marta está comigo apenas porque precisava do seus conhecimentos... Afinal apenas essa santa menina sabia onde o senhor morava. - disse sarcástico. - Mas o que me traz aqui é algo bem mais grave... Preciso de sua ajuda Tao.

Iria jogar sua última carta. Quem sabe Tao tivesse piedade da pobre alma que habitava sua casa naquele momento. Um elfo perdido que precisava da ajuda dele agora... Era um idiota sentimental, mas mesmo sabendo que era assim não se envergonhava. Afinal estava fazendo algo que poucas pessoas em Pequim teria coragem de fazer.

- Do que se trata, Chang? - Perguntou intrigado.

- Hoje quando voltava do trabalho aconteceu algo que não esperava...- Respirando fundo Chang prosseguiu. - Bem, conheci uma garota... Ela estava na rua e chorava muito... Logo percebi que ela precisava de auxílio por isso estou aqui. - Chang preferiu omitir algumas partes da longa história que cercava o encontro dele com Hanako. - A garota tem muita febre e já não sei o que fazer... E mal tenho dinheiro para comer quanto mais pagar um médico. Você sabe o quanto caro está uma consulta. – Concluindo falou. - Sabendo dos seus conhecimentos medicinais e como último recurso que tinha procurei Marta e vim até sua nova residência... Mesmo sabendo do risco que era não encontrá-lo.

Tao coçava o queixo. Não era médico e duvidava que fosse de grande ajuda... Mas tinha algo naquela história maluca e mal contada que o intrigava profundamente. Quem era essa garota? O que estava fazendo àquela hora na rua? Algo lhe dizia que pela primeira vez seu irmão caçula o estava ajudando.

- Bem, Chang antes de tudo confesso que não sou médico, mas posso te ajudar. - Falou seriamente. - Mas pelo menos posso saber o nome dessa garota misteriosa...?

Agia como um cego no escuro. Literalmente estava entre a cruz e a espada... Falar o nome da menina talvez fosse um risco, mas Tao com certeza não iria fazer nenhum mal para ela... O que Tao poderia vim, a saber, sobre Hanako Kinomoto? Duvidava muito que a jovem perdida e desesperada fosse do meio social em que ele e Tao costumavam freqüentar. Afinal confiava no amigo...

- Hanako Kinomoto.- Falou ele com firmeza.

Tao Olhou assustado para Chang. Era milagre ou providência divina? pensou em êxtase. Duvidava que ouvesse duas Hanakos perdidas em Pequim naquela noite... Ainda se lembrava com perfeição da voz de Shoran lhe comunicando a missão que teria que cumprir.

_"A senhorita Hanako Tsukihiro desapareceu misteriosamente da minha casa hoje."_

Sim... Só podia ser ela... Talvez estivesse fugindo e por isso adotara novo sobrenome. Finalmente algo de bom estava acontecendo... Sua missão não havia ido por água abaixo como havia imaginado.

- Aconteceu algo, Tao? - Perguntou o amigo preocupado.

Não podia dar margem ao irmão, pois assim só despertaria nele a curiosidade, o que menos precisava no momento era da desconfiança do irmão. Mesmo Chang não tivesse conhecimento do seu laço consangüíneo com ele não se importava. Crescera sabendo que tinha um irmão e quando descobrira que era Chang uma grande alegria alojara em seu peito... Amava Chang sem interesse algum.

- Nada... Apenas pensando em algo sem muita importância nesse momento. - Disse levantando e colocando o casaco. - Vamos Chang... Não temos muito tempo para conversar. - Concluiu abrindo a porta sendo que logo em seguida deu dinheiro para a sua bela acompanhante.

Chang pensou em contestar as palavras do amigo. A explicação não fora nada convincente... Havia no rosto dele uma expressão de vitória. Conhecia Tao há muito tempo, sabia muito bem quando o amigo estava ansioso e feliz. Mas a questão era de que não havia motivo para ser feliz naquela hora...

- Fique tranqüilo, Chang... - A voz calma de Marta soou tirando ele de seus desvaneios. - Tao sempre foi assim... Não se preocupe e confie nele... Afinal ele é o único que tem o poder de ajudar a sua amiga nesse momento.

Praticamente esquecera da presença de Marta. O que era justificado... Seus pensamentos estavam na bela japonesa que estava deitada em sua cama doente. Realmente podia apenas contar com Tao e jamais poderia duvidar do amigo. Afinal, o pouco que tinha devia a ele e à ninguém mais.

- Nunca duvidei disso Marta. - Sussurrou encarando ela frente a frente.

Amava Chang e não gostava nada de saber que outra mulher estava em seu apartamento. Afinal que mulher gostaria de ler nos olhos do homem amado o nome de uma desconhecida. Não precisava ser um gênio ou muito menos Deus para perceber que a tal Hanako Kinomoto dominava o pensamento dele. Essa constatação serviu apenas para deixá-la mais enciumada do que já estava.

Kaho olhava para a nova Pequim da janela de seu novo apartamento. Tinha duas certezas naquele momento: Uma de que Pequim nunca foi nova e que nem mesmo os demônios ocidentais tiveram o poder de tirar a magia e a beleza daquele lugar, e a outra era a certeza de que estava perto da morte.

Voltara a morar em Pequim a pouco tempo. A saudade do amado era maior do que ela poderia supor... Seu coração ainda doía todas as vezes que percebia que Touya não estava mais vivo. Passara-se quase vinte anos... Tinha consciência disso. Mas o amor às vezes poderia ser cego e burro.

Tivera varias chances de ser feliz como mulher, mas não aceitara, pois não havia mais vida para ela sem Touya. E por isso decidira passar os últimos anos de sua vida na cidade aonde ele estava repousando pela a eternidade. A única coisa que a deixava viva era a certeza de que sua hora estava chegando. Depois de tanto sofrimento iria se encontrar com o seu Touya.

- Madame Kaho, com licença, mas preciso muito falar com a senhora...- A voz doce e delicada de Marien chamou sua atenção.

A jovem era seu braço direito no pequeno negócio que havia montado. Embora não estivesse na meia-idade sabia que lhe restava pouco tempo de vida e não podia deixar a pequena Marien sem amparo depois que partisse. Por isso montara uma pensão... Não rendia muito, mas o que entrava já ajudava. Para uma doente e sozinha nem toda a fortuna do mundo tinha valor. Além do mais não podia deixar a pequena filha de Touya sem amparo... Havia prometido a mãe da criança em seu leito de morte que nunca abandonaria a criança.

- O que foi querida? Algum hospede a tratou mal? - Perguntou virando para a menina.

- Não, mas algo de estranho aconteceu agora pouco...- Falou sentando aos pés da senhora. - E por isso achei prudente te avisar.

Marien era idêntica a Sakura. Se via ao longe que era uma Kinomoto... Filha de Touya. A única herança que seu amor deixara para ela. Não tinha seu sangue, mas quem se importava! Às vezes tinha dúvidas sobre sua conduta de esconder a existência de Marien à família Kinomoto, mas outras vezes tinha certeza de que fazia o certo. Conhecendo Fujitaka como conhecia sabia que jamais ele assumiria aquela garota descendente de chineses como neta. Até hoje ele relutava em aceitar a pobre filha de Sakura.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez, meu anjo? - Perguntou passando as mãos sobre os cabelos da menina.

- A mais ou menos duas horas atrás aquele moço do qual o senhor Tao nos apresentou e trouxe para mora no apartamento ao lado entrou com uma moça desmaiada nos braços. - Relatou a menina roendo as unhas. - Logo em seguida saiu as pressas... E à poucos minutos atrás voltou acompanhado do senhor Tao e uma mulher estrangeira.

Kaho não admitia que a jovem se metesse na vida dos hóspedes, mas daquela vez dava razão para a menina ficar intrigada. Ela própria estava... O que Chang, filho daquele ser intragável que era Meiling Li tinha aprontado. Era pelo menos uma movimentação suspeita.

- Isso é estranho anjo, mas nada podemos fazer... Esse é um assunto pessoal do senhor Chang.- Falou ela séria.

- Mas... Mas isso está acontecendo sobre nosso teto senhora.

- Eu sei, mas vamos dar tempo ao tempo. - Disse sorrindo. - Amanhã como não querendo nada, pergunto o que esta acontecendo para o senhor Chang, mas agora trate de se arrumar e deitar. - Ralhou ela. - A essa hora já devia está dormindo.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais Marien.- Disse Kaho fingido estar nervosa. - Vá... Se retire.

Kaho sorriu ao perceber que a jovem se retirava a contra gosto. Ela tinha o mesmo gênio do pai. Se levantando com dificuldade Kaho se dirigiu até a porta. Iria perguntar a Chang o que estava acontecendo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, mas mesmo sabendo que poderia dar com a porta na cara tinha que tentar. Afinal se sentia responsável por aquele menino também.

Shoran olhava para o sol que nascia da janela do quarto de Sakura. Depois da noite passada hesitara em abandoná-la antes de falar com ela novamente... Tudo o que acontecera mexera profundamente com ele.

Todas as barreiras criadas pelo o seu coração desde a morte de seu pai caíra como uma carreira de dominó. Havia se entregado de corpo e alma e sabia que fora correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Embora Sakura tenha ficado calada em todo momento em que ele havia a tocado. Não precisava da voz dela... Mas sim da presença do corpo dela junto ao seu...

Havia cometido tanta burrada em sua vida que uma simples palavra já não o mais afetaria. Por isso não a deixaria falar o que queria. Pois nada mudaria o que sentia... Nenhuma palavra ou revelação teria o poder de apagar o que ambos haviam feito um para outro.

Nada e nem gestos bonitos poderiam fazer ele voltar a ser um jovem arredio que destruíra a própria vida e todas as chances de ser feliz num momento impensado. Sakura jamais seria livre novamente... Nem mesmo se o marido morresse. Sua vida estava acabada e por isso tivera essa ânsia em possuí-la... Sakura era tudo para ele...

Chang sentiu um grande alívio no momento em que abriu a porta e percebeu que Hanako ainda estava ali a sua espera. A garota ainda estava na mesma posição que ele havia deixado horas atrás. O que dava a ele a certeza de que ela nem notara sua ausência, mas ao mesmo tempo o preocupava já que isso era mais um indicio que ela não estava nada bem.

- É essa a garota, Chang? - Perguntou Tao ajoelhando ao lado da menina.

- Sim...- Respondeu incomodado com aproximação de Tao.

Tao não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza da garota. Olhando para a face da menina teve certeza de que aquela era filha de Yukito... Não que a jovem fosse a cara do pai, o que já seria um castigo para a pobre garota, mas pelo o fato de ter traços típicos japoneses. Além do mais confiava em seu sexto sentido. Agora só tinha que pensar no próximo passo que daria. Afinal não entregaria o paradeiro da menina sem antes ter certeza de que receberia uma grande quantia em dinheiro para isso.

- Ela é muito bonita. - Falou zombeteiro. - Quem me dera ter a sorte de encontrar uma dama assim na rua.- Concluiu passando a mão no rosto da jovem.

Chang sentiu a face arder de raiva... Nunca esperava ter uma reação tão violenta ao ver Tao tocando o rosto daquela desconhecida.

- Tem a pele macia como a de uma princesa. - Disse aproximando o rosto da face avermelhada dela.- E tem uma suave fragrância de rosas silvestres.

Não pôde deixar de sentir o estômago se contorcer. Era nojento ver aquela cena... Sentia-se profundamente decepcionado com Tao. Se não se afastasse da garota naquele instante não sabia do que era capaz de fazer.

- Bem, acho melhor examiná-la logo. - Tao falou recuperando o bom senso.

Durante todo o processo Hanako manteve-se dormindo. Não se mexia o que o desesperava cada vez mais. Era difícil dar um diagnóstico e nem mesmo Tao podia prever... Era como se ela estivesse em um estado de coma...

- Coitadinha...- Marta sussurrou sentando em uma cadeira. - Meu querido avô ficou desse jeito... Quando não queria mais viver... Mas com muito custo minha mãe o tirou do coma.

Tao também havia presenciado um caso parecido há anos atrás. Um homem, cuja guerra havia tirado tudo decidira se fechar para o mundo, mas em vez de se matar como um manchu de honra... Virara um morto-vivo. Tinha certeza de que esse era caso da garota... Nem mais febre tinha.

- Então Tao? Qual é o diagnóstico? - Perguntou Chang sem escutar as palavras dramáticas de Marta.

- Não sei o que lhe dizer. - Tao falou em um suspirou não tirando os olhos de cima da garota.- Ela já não tem mais febre. A respiração está melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não demonstra nenhum sinal de que está melhor... Ela não reage.- Concluiu ficando de pé novamente.- Talvez ela precise de descanso. Creio eu que não seja nada grave, mas se for, acho melhor chamar um especialista.

Chang não disse nenhuma frase ou palavra que expressasse o que estava sentido naquele momento, mas seus olhos demonstravam o quanto preocupado estava com estado da menina. Fora um erro ter chamado Tao, mas não tinha nenhum arrependimento... De uma certa forma se sentia mais tranqüilo. Embora de um parâmetro tudo continuava na mesma.

- Sei... - Sussurrou sentando aos pés da cama.- Muito obrigado pela ajuda novamente Tao...

À distância Marta observava com ódio e ciúmes como Chang tratava a garota. Ele não a tocava com as mão, mas sim com os olhos. Ela sofria com isso... Sempre ficara ao lado dele e nunca fora olhada com tanta ternura e compaixão como ele olhava para aquela desconhecida. O seu ressentimento era tão grande que a surpreendia.

- Poderia ter feito mais, mas isso já não está ao meu alcance. - Falou indo até a porta. - Eu preciso sair por alguns instantes... Mas volto assim que possível.

Tinha alguns assuntos de grande importância para resolver. Tinha o mapa da mina em suas mãos, mas tinha pouco tempo para correr atrás do que precisava. Tinha novos planos em mente...

- Por mim tudo bem, Tao. - Disse Chang depositando toda a sua atenção no corpo adormecido da jovem. - Marta poderia acompanhá-lo... Acho que já passou da hora dela estar em casa...- Disse olhando pela primeira vez para garota. – E não fica nada bem para uma dama ficar a até a essa hora no quarto de um homem solteiro.

Tao praguejou para si próprio. Havia esquecido da garota... Por alguns momentos esquecera dela... Não estava gostando nada de ter que banca a babá para a namoradinha do irmão. Mesmo que esse trabalho não lhe ocupasse nem dois minutos.

- Acho que não há necessidade Chang. - A jovem falou. - Posso ficar aqui... Não tenho família e nem ao menos sou uma puritana. Além do mais, não me importo com que digam o pensam de mim. - Disse sorrindo. - O que quero nesse momento é ajudar essa jovem.

Não iria deixar seu Chang sozinho com a doente jamais. Não se importava se isso a levasse a ruína já que perderia o emprego. Para ela, Chang representava tudo até mesmo o dinheiro que ele herdaria quando o velho tio morresse. Por isso tinha que lutar por ele. Afinal ele era sua única saída.

- Mas...- Chang falou tentando desuadir a garota.

- Ela está certa, Chang. - Tao interrompeu-o. - Precisará ajudar. Além do mais, Marta é uma ótima enfermeira. - Concluiu malicioso.

Não gostava em nada de ter que ficar ao lado de Marta. Não confiava em si mesmo quando estava perto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo toda a ajuda era bem vinda. Além de tudo Marta era uma boa pessoa e ele até já havia presenciado como era boa para tratar de convalescentes.

- Certo, mas acho melhor...

- Não se preocupe como meu emprego Chang.- Disse eufórica. - Se perdê-lo, arranjo outro.

Não estava a fim de discutir com Marta. Tinha certeza de que a jovem se cuidava muito bem sozinha e sabia muito bem o queria da vida. Afinal das contas ela não se mantia sozinha por providência divina. Naquele momento precisava da ajuda de Marta... Talvez fosse a hora de engolir o orgulho e o preconceito.

Meiling mal engolia o próprio despeito e a grande vontade que tinha de entrar naquele quarto e acabar com a festa do primo com aquela mezalina. Odiava Sakura com todas as suas forças por causa disso. Ela tinha o poder de agradá-lo como nenhuma mulher um dia tinha tido. Ninguém podia ter a dimensão de seu sofrimento.

Sabia que fizera tudo errado desde o começo. Nunca deveria ter aceitado o absurdo que fora seu casamento com Chao... Embora tivesse dado à luz a uma bela criança, mas não podia deixar de pensar de que seu belo filho poderia ter sido filho único de seu primo. Havia odiado aquela menina dez vezes mais depois que ela ficara grávida... E agora odiava-a mais ainda pelo o fato de ter voltado. Não mediria esforços para matá-la... Iria destruir Sakura, mesmo que fosse preciso ela se transformar em uma assassina.

O tempo passava, a cada minuto e segundo que passava ele ficava mais e mais desesperado. Hanako não dava sinal de vida ou de alguma melhora por pequena que seja... Apenas respirava e a face pouco a pouco ia perdendo o brilho. Não queria acreditar que ela estava em coma. Mal conhecia a garota, mas sabia que já tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. E essa simples constatação o deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Nunca havia se apegado à uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo e sabia o quando seria doloroso perdê-la. Por isso segurava as mãos dela com tanta força...

Marta havia pegado no sono. Não a culpava, pois devia ser desgastante ficar ali sem fazer nada. Assim era até melhor, pois se sentira tão figiado... Não gostava em nada do olhar de censura que ela havia lançado nele no momento em que havia pegado na mão da jovem. Vira um sentimento horrível como o ciúme. Talvez... Talvez devesse ter uma longa conversa com ela... Mas não naquele momento.

Naquele momento precisava apenas ficar figiando o sono de Hanako. Era a única coisa de bom que fazia. Segurando firmemente as mãos dela, Chang escutou batidas na porta... Praguejando mentalmente rezou para que fosse Tao. Não queria ter mais dor de cabeça... Embora pouco lhe importava naquela altura esconder Hanako. Apenas queria que a bela garota acordasse.

... Apenas queria ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes novamente ...


	30. 30 Capítulo

**E  como te amei sempre e como te amo,**

**Deixa-me agora padecer contigo**

**E depois alcançar o eterno ramo.**

**E, abrindo as asas para o etéro abrigo,**

**Divino amor, escuta que eu te chamo,**

**Divino amor, espera que eu te sigo.**

**Sonêto IV- José Albano**

**                                                                        **

****

****

**XXX Capítulo**

****

****

****

****

Tao mal conseguia segura a própria ansiedade.  Andava feito um louco pelas as ruas sempre movimentadas de Pequim.  Estava escondido por de trás de um capuz...  Não queria por nada ser reconhecido entrando em um estabelecimento onde ficava sede  secreta do partido comunista. Não queria despertar a suspeita de ninguém.  Ainda mais de que se tratava de um assunto que poderia rende muito para ambas as partes.  Principalmente para ele que podia jogar nos dois lados...  Era óbvio de que não iria trair os amigos,  mas para quem nunca havia contado com o apoio de ninguém,  receber uma pequena e justa contribuição não iria ferir ninguém,  apenas quebra algumas regras de conduta que ele havia aprendido com a sua mãe,  que desde o começo foi doce e delicada,  mas o destino havia sido duro e cruel tanto que ela havia partido muito cedo...  com apenas 27 anos....  Talvez como se quisesse poupar uma alma tão pura de um sofrimento ainda maior. Mas ao mesmo tempo havia tirado dele a capacidade de sonhar...  Aprendera com a vida que não devia abaixar a cabeça para nenhuma autoridade,  pois foi aquela maldita monarquia que matara a única pessoa que o protegia.

Até hoje se lembrava com perfeição do dia em que sua mãe fora expulsa de um centro médico só pelo o fato ter não ter dinheiro para pagar uma consulta...  Ela estava morrendo, mas mesmo assim não desistia de lutar...  Luta por ele,  pois nem com o seu pai poderia contar.  Pois agora Chao Fu-tien Li tinha sua cabeça mostrada em praça pública.  E o que um dia fora o orgulho da nação agora era um traidor do qual todos os chineses deviam ter vergonha.  O mais revoltante era de que nem o direito de reivindicar sua herança teve...  Era um bastardo que teve a infelicidade de ter o sangue de um traído pela a própria pátria.

Mas aquele não era o momento para repensar toda  a estória de sua vida.  Não era a hora para ficar ressentido com ninguém.  Todos tinham o direito de pensar e agi contra sua própria vontade.  Embora que muitas vezes esse direito não fosse nem sequer pensado.  Ele, Tao Jung,  apenas queria uma China melhor...  não para ele,  ou para seus filhos,  do qual jamais  teria,  mas sim para aquele povo que acordava todos os dias cedo sem nem ter o que comer...eram muitas as vezes nem ao menos recebia, e quando isso acontecia a  esmola  era confiscada por uma monarquia em decadência.

 Entrando rapidamente num prédio decadente, Tao se sentiu em casa. Embora nunca tivesse tido um lar, fora ali que fora acolhido com sete anos de idade,  órfão e faminto.  Não morara ali, mas fora ali que tivera o apoio para continuar progredindo.  Fora naquele lugar que fora alfabetizado.Em fim,  sempre seria grato a todos que ali residiam.

-Tao Jung...A quanto tempo,  amigo!!-a voz envelhecida pelo o tempo soou em suas costas.

Tshao Li.  Mesmo sem o mesmo vigor e marcado pelos os duros espinhos da vida.  Ele continuava de pé...Firme e forte,  pronto para mais  uma revolução.  Mas agora não era mais Tshao e sim Kouh Jung.  Um pobre artesão...  e não mais um rico senhor de terras.

-O mesmo digo ao senhor.-disse beijando as mãos do velho.-Fico muito feliz ao percebe que ainda está de pé.

Dando uma risada sarcástica, Tshao respondeu:

-Não estou de pé por vontade própria meu jovem...  e sim pelos os caminhos pelo o qual  Buda desiguinava o destino de cada um.  Talvez ainda tenha muito o que fazer pela a China.

Sempre tivera orgulho de Tshao.  Ele era uma lenda viva...  Mesmo sofrendo às dores por todo um país lutava por ele.  Mesmo tendo o seu nome manchado por uma traição continuava a lutar pelo o país que havia arruinado sua vida

-Quero chegar a sua idade com tamanha disposição.-Tao falou.

-Então centralize sua alma...Pois as piores doenças vêm dela.-o velho falou sabiamente.-Devia ser um ser amargo e frio...Mas não deixei que a pobreza desse país contaminasse  meu coração.

-Sabias palavras meu senhor.-concordou Tao triste.Pois sua alma já havia sido contaminada pela a sujeira que era aquela sociedade.

-Falo isso para o seu próprio bem, menino.-rebateu o senhor.-Sei quem você é deste do momento que pisou nessa casa pela a primeira fez há dez anos atrás... Vi com esses olhos cansados que havia herdado o sangue guerreiro de seu pai.

-Às vezes tenho a impressão de ouvi um tom de censura em sua voz.-falou o moço com cenho franzido.-Isso deveria ser motivo para orgulho.

Sabia que não era para ter orgulho de seus atos... Tinha certeza absoluta de que jamais era para ter orgulho do que era, ou muito menos do delito que estava para cometer. Afinal havia uma jovem a quilômetros dali precisando da ajuda dele ou de quem que fosse. Mas ele apenas visava o lado comercial... E tinha que ser assim se quisesse sobreviver naquela sociedade violenta. Era a lei do mais forte, e no momento ele é que tinha o poder nas mãos... E pensar que um dia a estória foi diferente.

-Você de uma certa forma tem o sangue de um "Li" correndo em suas veias, mas isso não motivo para orgulho. Morrer e mata em nome de uma causa não é válida sem ter certeza do que esta pondo em jogo.-falou o senhor pensativo.-Há anos atrás teria dado minha vida por uma causa que hoje olhando para trás não teve tanta importância...Seu pai foi um guerreiro forte e destemido, porém ambicioso. Temo que Chao nunca tenha lutado por um ideal e sim pelo o dinheiro que ele receberia caso ganhasse a rebelião.-conclui com a cabeça baixa.

Tinha certeza de que aquilo era verdade. Sua mãe muitas vezes antes de morrer repetira insensatamente o desejo dela de vê-lo longe do pai ou qualquer parente que ele ainda tivesse. Segundo ela o motivo para tanta cautela em relação a seus familiares era pelo o fato de não querer que o único filho ficasse tão ou mais ambicioso igual ao pai. Quando era criança tinha uma certa fantasia com relação ao Chao que fora enfraqucida com o tempo. Hoje mais maduro sabia que uma parte de sua personalidade era parecida com o de seu pai.

-Sei disso...Mas mesmo assim nada tira o mérito dele...

-Não, Chao sempre será um guerreiro brilhante, o mais forte de todos, porém foi burro o bastante para dar sua cabeça em nome de uma traidora.-concordou amargamente Tshao.-Por isso quando quis entrar no partido relutei...

-O senhor viu em mim algo que pertencia a meu pai?-perguntou ele. Sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

-Sim, sei que no fundo é uma boa pessoa, mas também vejo um ar frio e ambicioso,  que admito que me assustou a primeira vista.-falou sorrindo.-Mas tive que aceitá-lo, pois seu carisma e esse dom de fazer tudo que parece ruim se transforma em algo bom...Tenho que admiti que um ótimo guerreiro e tem uma extrema perícia com armas bélicas. Mas isso não é tudo Tao...-conclui sorrindo triste.-Você está perdendo algo que é muito precioso... sua alma.

O senhor estava certo. Há tempos que havia perdido a vontade de sonhar... Para ele pouco importava a vida, pois já estava conformado com a morte. Fora designado para uma missão que não tinha certeza de quando e como iria cumprir...Agora tinha outra que pelo o visto havia dito mais êxito, porém ainda tinha duvida se devia ou não por seu plano em prática.

-Eu já perdi faz tempo, senhor.-disse triste, mas logo mudou de assunto.-Bem, tenho novidades sobre o caso que envolve Yukito Tsukishiro e sua família.

O senhor franziu a testa como se não gostasse em nada de ficar sabendo sobre aquele caso. Sabia que ele não queria a morte do jovem representante japonês, mas o voto de Tshao já não tinha mais tanto valor como antigamente. A triste realidade é era que Tshao era apenas uma mera figura de decoração e nada mais. O partido queria apenas usar a imagem e o poder que ele tinha com a população para assim ganha popularidade... e nada mais. O que era injusto ao seu vê.

-Você sabe o quanto esse assunto me incomoda, mas realmente terá que passa seu recado para mim, pois o restante do grupo não se encontra nesse momento.-falou em tom de ironia.

Tinha que se discreto. Embora sabendo que poderia conta com Tshao sempre, sabia que ele não podia esta sabendo sobre alguns atos implícito do grupo. Porém não podia ir embora de mãos abanando...Se nem Buda sabia quando teria tempo para volta àquele lugar.

-A família Tsukishiro passa por um momento delicado, pois sua única filha sumiu.-falou escondendo alguns detalhes.-Seu sobrinho Shaoran encarregou-me de localizar o paradeiro da jovem Hanako...Até há horas atrás não tinha notícias. Foi quando seu sobrinho neto Chang veio até minha casa pedindo ajuda, pois tinha encontrado uma garota desamparada na rua, e essa tal menina estava  muito doente.-disse, pausando para tomar fôlego.-Para minha surpresa, essa garota  era ninguém menos que Hanako Tsukishiro Kinomoto. E agora não sei ao certo que fazer... Afinal não podemos entregar essa garota assim de mãos beijadas a nosso inimigo.-concluiu, acendendo um cigarro.

Tshao sentia a mente borbulhar. De repente o que era óbvio demais ficou uma bagunça em sua cabeça. O simples citar do sobrenome Kinomoto acendera uma alerta em seu sexto sentido. Mesmo que tivesse mais de mil anos nunca se esqueceria daquele sobrenome... 

-O senhor está bem, Tshao?!-perguntou o jovem preocupado.

Precisava tomar água...Muita água. Se não seu coração não iria agüentar tamanha a emoção. Sabia que não existia apenas uma família no mundo cujo sobrenome era Kinomoto, mas tinha certeza de tinha motivos para ficar pelo menos emocionado. 

-Como...assim, Kinomoto?-pergutou o velho emocionado.

-Bem, esse sobrenome se deve pelo fato da esposa do embaixador...que se chama, se não me engano, Sakura Kinomoto - informou estranhado o comportamento não muito comum do  velho.

Seu coração disparou ao ouvir o simples pronunciar daquele nome...  Tinha certeza de que era Sakura.  A jovem que havia engravidado de seu sobrinho há anos atrás...Filha de sua Nadeshiko. O mundo dava voltas mesmo...Era naqueles momentos que se arrependia amargamente por ter se afastado definitivamente de sua família.

-Sakura...-sussurrou com os olhos brilhantes enquanto se lembrava da bela jovem com lindos olhos verdes, assustado.-Ela tem uma filha?

Tao desconfiava das atitudes de Tshao.  Ele falava com tamanha intimidade sobre aquela mulher que, se não confiasse tanto naquele senhor, pensaria que ele tivera alguma coisa com a distinta dama.  O que era pouco provável,  até mesmo hilário,  pois Sakura Kinomoto nunca havia posto os pés na China.

-Sim...-respondeu incomodado.-O senhor conhece essa distinta dama?

Sim, e como conhecia.  Nutria um carinho especial pela aquela jovem.  Sabia que ninguém tinha o direito de julgar os atos dela.  Ficava feliz por sabe que ela não havia deixado o tempo e marcas profundas que passado havia criado em seu coração apagar o brilho da esperança que havia nascido nela. Ficava muito feliz por saber que ela havia constituído uma família.  Porém sabia que não era prudente comentar sobre o passado daquela dama a uma pessoa que tinha a missão de assassinar seu marido.  Com certeza Tao usaria aquela informação para prejudicá-la mais ainda.  E só ele sabia o quanto Sakura havia sofrido nas mãos de pessoas mau intencionadas.

-Não, mas já ouvi falar nessa senhora...  A mãe dela foi enfermeira e por um tempo serviu a cruz vermelha aqui em Pequim.-disse ocultando a verdade.

Aquela justificativa não o convenceu. Porém, não importava a ele saber o grau de intimidade de um velho e uma senhora,  que embora ainda tivesse uma beleza ímpar, já passava dos quarenta anos,  e por fim era uma senhora. Já não tinha importância o que o conselho geral queria...  Iria agir conforme imaginara desde o começo.  Iria tira uma bela quantia de dinheiro de Shaoran...  e depois entregaria a jovem...Afinal nada mais tinha valor para ele.

~*~*~***~*~***~*~

Sakura acordou sozinha na cama.Olhando para os lados não sentiu o calor do corpo do amado...Apenas sentia a brisa fria do amanhecer que entrava pela a janela. O vento frio gelou sua alma...Aquele ato nada mais teve do que o gosto duro da rejeição.Nunca se sentira tão abandonada.  Afinal entregara sua alma para ele e era dessa maneira que   ele a tratava .Aquele gesto nada mais teve do que o gosto  amargo da rejeição.

Triste se levantou da cama.  Não queria ficar sobre os mesmos lençóis de linho sobre os quais haviam dormido abraçados...  Sabia o que era se sentir sozinha e ainda mais com aquela sensação angustiante de que faltava algo para sua felicidade ser completa. Se sentia vazia...fria.

Já amanhecera o dia e nenhuma notícia tinha sobre Hanako.  Nada...e isso era o mais aterrorizante.  Não queria pensar no tamanho do sofrimento que seu anjo estava sendo submetido agora.

Devia ter sangue frio,  mas era impossível.  A cada segundo sua alma ficava mais pesada e cansada. Vivera momentos inesquecíveis com Shaoran naquele quarto... Momentos do quais nunca iria esquecer. Mas para ele tudo aquilo parecia ter sido apenas uma ilusão passageira...Um momento roubado. Que devia apenas esquecer... Ela também devia esquecer. Varrê-lo de sua memória. Mas sabia que essa era uma tarefa difícil...Muito, mais muito difícil. Havia tentado por anos, mas em minutos deixara tudo cair por terra. 

Amava Shaoran mais do que há dezessete anos atrás. Amava ele de forma diferente...Mais madura. Não o mais amava como uma criança medrosa e sim como uma mulher ciente de seu magnetismo e sensualidade. Amava Shaoran ao ponto da loucura, mas devia ser prudente, pois morreria se um dia em vez do amor visse o ódio naqueles olhos castanhos.

Pegando o roupão que estava jogado no chão, Sakura vestiu-se, sentindo que nem mesmo com a pesada roupa foi capaz de evitar o vento gélido que estava em sua alma. Era naquele momento que repensava toda a mentira que criara a sua volta. Talvez por sua ânsia em sempre proteger seu único ente querido, sua filha. Havia feito tudo errado. E o pior era que agora pouco tinha a fazer. A não ser contar toda a verdade. Mas ainda tinha medo do que poderia a vim acontecer com todos ao seu redor. Era mais fácil manter a farsa do que revelar a verdade...

Deitando-se na cama, Sakura passa as mãos sobre o lençol amassado, e por uma infinidades de minutos fica apenas parada sentido a fragrância de Li que ficara impregnada no ar. 

Sentido as lágrimas caindo na face, Sakura limpou-as, decidida a nunca mais chorar. Tinha que aprender a lutar pelo o que queria. E no momento a única coisa que queria era a filha de volta para seus braços e nada mais. Seu problema com Shaoran poderia ser eterno, e ela poderia conviver com aquele impasse, mas não viveria mais um dia sem saber aonde sua filha se encontrava. Era uma mulher e não mais uma criança...

~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Quem é essa garota, Senhor Li?-perguntou Kaho nervosa.-Quero uma resposta agora.

Chang sentia os nervos aflorarem a pele. A cinco minutos atrás teria respondido a pergunta da forma mais natural que podia, mas agora já não tinha a mesma naturalidade. A velha Kaho era convicta em sua pergunta, e certamente não era nada fácil engana aquela senhora. Não devia nem ter aberto a porta... Mas agora já estava feito, já não tinha o poder de volta no tempo. Tinha que apenas encontra uma saída para seu problema, que já não era pequeno.

-U-uma amiga...-falou gaguejando.-Ela passou mal, e não tive outra alternativa senão trazê-la até meu quarto... Sei que devo ter infringido alguma regra de convivência da pensão, mas não fiz por mal...

Aquela "justificativa" não havia a convencido em nada. Pelo contrário havia deixado-a mais intrigada. Não tinha uma visão completa do quarto, apenas podia ver a  jovem adormecida no colchão. E pelo o visto "os outros" amigos do qual Marie havia falado não estavam lá. Mas isso não amenizava em nada o fato estranho daquela jovem estar lá.

-O senhor não infringiu nenhuma regra, mas é suspeito um jovem entrar com uma dama adormecida em seu quarto.-disse sarcástica.-Mas esse fato é irrelevante ao que o senhor acabou de dizer... Aquele menina não esta nada bem, não é mesmo?

-S-sim, encontrei-a chorando, e após muito conversarmos ela acabou desmaiando e até agora não acordou.-falou Chang se entende o motivo do seu tamanho nervosismo sempre que conversava com a senhora Mizuki.-Já não sei mais o que faço.

Não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas algo dizia para ela ajudar aquela garota. Uma voz conhecida vinha em sua mente cada vez que olhava para aquela menina desprotegida... Desde da morte de Touya aprendera a respeita o seu sexto sentido. 

-Devia pedi mais algumas explicações ao senhor, mas dadas as circunstâncias acho melhor deixar isso para depois.-falou Kaho sorrindo.-O que devemos fazer agora é cuidar dessa garota.

Chang sentiu uma luz interior acender em seu peito. Algo lhe disse que aquela senhora era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento conturbado. Em mesmo seu grande amigo Tao era de grande confiança naquele momento. Olhando para janela viu que o sol nascia no horizonte pobre chinês. Um novo dia...

-Seria de grande ajuda, Senhora Mizuki.-falou sério.

-Fico feliz por ser útil, mas agora poderia vê-la.-pediu sorrindo educada.

Temeu ser mal interpretado pela a simples presença de Marta, mas não podia dar para trás novamente... Além do mais Marta nada era para ele, e não estava em posição que o comprometesse de alguma forma. 

-Entre...-sussurrou abrindo a porta.

Kaho não ousou a fazer nenhum comentário sobre a casa, ou pela a presença de Marta ali. Apenas observava tudo em silêncio como se quisesse avaliá-lo de alguma forma. O que não colocava nenhum medo nele ou em seus atos. Era uma atitude normal.

-Quem é essa?-perguntou a senhora apontando na direção de Marta.-é algum parente?

-Não, Marta é apenas uma amiga que se propôs a me ajudar com...

-Sei...-disse rindo.

Os jovens daquela idade demoravam para assumir um relacionamento. Ainda mais um chinês criado na dura tradição manchu. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquela jovem que dormia serenamente no sofá gostava muito de Chang, porém, não era o futuro do jovem. Tinha pena daquela garota...Por tudo o que ela teria que enfrenta de agora em diante. 

-Essa é a jovem doente?!-Kaho falou sentando-se na beirada da cama. 

Chang sentia-se profundamente envergonhado. Realmente não queria que alguém ou muito menos Kaho pensasse que ele tinha algo com Marta. Pois não tinha e nem queria vir a ter. Sabia que sentia uma atração por ela, mas não queria se envolver com uma mulher sem estar realmente apaixonado. O que definitivamente não sentia e nunca poderia senti por Marta. 

Olhando para Hanako, Chang pôde perceber que a partir daquele dia tinha um novo conceito sobre está ou não apaixonado. Bem, parecia que sua vida estava mudando...

-Sim.-disse sílaba por sílaba.

Kaho não o escutava. Apenas observava o rosto da jovem... Que era tão familiar a ela. Os olhos do nada lagrimejaram... e um sentimento profundo tomou conta dela. Com a voz embarga perguntou:

-Qual é o nome dela?

-Hanako Kinomoto...-disse Chang pela a segunda vez em duas horas confuso. Todos que ali iam pareciam conhecer Hanako...Começando por Tao, agora a senhora Mizuki.

Não precisava mais de nenhuma palavra ou gesto. Aquela era a filha de Sakura com Shaoran... A única filha de Sakura. Por isso tinha traços tão semelhantes com ela. Não precisava tê-la com os olhos abertos para saber que ela tinha grandes olhos verdes igual à mãe. E não precisava ouvi-la para ter certeza de que ela era filha de Shaoran. não se importando com o que Chang pudesse vir a falar dela depois, pegou as mãos gélidas da jovem e beijou.

-Há quanto tempo..minha afilhada.-disse apertando as mãos adormecidas da jovem em seu peito.

O mundo realmente dava voltas. A única coisa que ainda a perturbava era o fato de Hanako está ali. O que havia acontecido para ela está em Pequim sozinha. Sakura talvez tivesse criado coragem e falado a verdade. O que era pouco provável... Ela nunca havia conseguido reunir coragem necessária para conta a verdade. Mas ao mesmo tempo era a única explicativa que tinha pelo o fato de Hanako estar com Chang... Mas aquilo tudo já não tinha importância. 

-Fique tranqüila... meu anjo.-disse deixando às lágrimas de emoção tomarem sua face.-Eu irei cuidar de você... da mesma forma que Touya faria se estivesse vivo. 

Iria cuidar de Hanako...Até ela estar recuperada o suficiente para confiar nela e contar o que realmente havia acontecido. Não iria decepcionar Touya naquele momento.

Chang observava a cena sem muito entender. Aliás, não compreendia em nada o que estava acontecendo ali. Tinha  direito a uma explicação por parte de Kaho Mizuki...senão ficaria maluco.

-Por favor, senhora...agora sou eu quem exijo uma explicação convincente de sua parte.-disse nervoso.-De onde conheces Hanako?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaoran estava com uma grande enxaqueca. Mas ao mesmo tempo não estava deprimido, ou coisa parecida. Estava feliz como a muito não ficava... Tinha o corpo leve e a alma livre.  Mais uma vez tinha certeza de que era um paraíso ter Sakura a seu lado.  Compartilhando de sua cama...Viver com Sakura era motivo de alegria e não de tristeza... Ninguém poderia medi o quanto tinha ciúmes de Sakura e o quanto inveja daquele desgraçado que era marido dela.

Havia sido difícil ter que deixá-la assim que o sol nasceu.  Como queria abraçá-la e beijá-la mais uma vez, mas sabia que não era possível.  Não queria prejudicá-la, e muito menos tirá-la do sonho que estava tendo.  Por isso preferiu sair sem se despedir...  Só ele sabia o quanto duro havia sido deixá-la mais uma vez.

Sua vontade naquele momento era correr até o encontro dela e nunca mais soltá-la.  Tinha que admitir que Sakura fazia bem a ele...Um bem tão grande que dava para ser notado à distância.  Sabia o quanto seria duro quando ela partisse novamente...  Não sabia se seria capaz de aceitar aquela situação.

Shaoran ficou em alerta quando bateram na porta.  Naquele dia preferia ficar trancado, pois não sabia se seria capaz de se conter.  Queria ficar ali apenas lembrando do que acontecera. Mas pelo  visto seria impossível.

-Entre...-sussurrou incomodado.

A porta se abriu e com ela entrou a luz de sua vida. Sakura estava bela em um simples vestido de linho branco...Os olhos verdes estavam vivos e determinados.  Tinham um brilho tão grande que quase o assustou.  Tinha que admitir que nunca a vira tão bela.

-Como vai Shaoran?-perguntou ela polidamente.

-V-vou bem.-ele respondeu estranhando a frieza da voz dela.-Mas o que devo a visita da senhora...?

Sakura queria abraçá-lo, mas tinha que manter firme aos seus propósitos.  Se entregasse seu ser à paixão novamente haveria poucas chances de encontra sua filha.Por mais que o amasse não poderia se entregar a ele.

-Com certeza o que me traz aqui não é um assunto nada agradável.-disse sentando na cadeira.-Quando descia as escadas uma jovem criada me informou que estava em seu escritório.  Não queria incomodá-lo, mas meu desespero me fez vim aqui...

Levantado-se da cadeira,  Sakura  se ajoelhou nos pés dele.  Iria implora de joelho pela  filha.Era a única forma que conhecia  para que Shaoran se preocupasse mais com o bem estar da filha de ambos.

-Levanta-se...Sakura...-Shoran pediu pegando a mulher pelos os braços.-Não gosto de vê-la assim...

-Por favor, Shoran...preciso de minha filha...-disse suplicando olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.-Estou morrendo sem notícias dela...Por favor, ache a nossa Hanako...-conclui em um sussurrou o abraçando.-A salve...Não faça isso por mim, ou pelo nosso passado junto...Faça isso por nossa fi...

Sakura teve as palavras interrompidas por um beijo devastador.  Shoran sentia que o chão partiu em seus pés...Amava aquela mulher, e o que ela falava nada mais era do que o fruto  do desespero.  Tinha que ajudá-la, mas do que tudo...

-Fique calma, meu amor...Irei procura Hanako até no final do mundo, mas por favor,  se acalme...- prometeu a abraçando - Eu te amo anjo...

Meiling observava tudo pela a soleira da porta.  Os olhos brilhavam como fogo...  E o ódio latente se fez presente.  Com um lenço na mão esquerda a mulher jurou vingança. Iria matar aquela adúltera e revelar toda a verdade para Shaoran. Iria acabar com o resto de amor e confiança que havia entre os enamorados. 

______________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________

**Ol** **Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bem,quase** **não** **tenho** **nada** **para** **comentar.** ** Como** **perceberam** **a** **fic** **deu** **uma** **corrida** **no** **tempo...** ** No** **próximo** **capítulo** **Shoran** **j** **saber** **sobre** **a** **verdade.** ** De** **uma** **certa**  **forma** **ele** **reagira** **bem** **com** **a** **notícia.** **s** **isso** **que** **posso** **adianta.** **Se não perde a graça.**

**Um** **abraço** **apertado** **a** **Bella-chan**  **e a Carol.**

 ****

**Um** **beijo** **também** **para:** Bella-chan, RubyMoon, Lan Ayath, Carol Higurashi Li, Alexiel, Warina-Kinomoto, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Rafinha Himura Li, Hime Hayashi, Rê_~ chan e a Laine.**Porfavor,** ** continue**  **enviando** **suas** **review's...** ** Não** **sabem** **como** **fico** **triste** **quando** **não** **recebo** **nenhuma.**

Fanfic's 

****

****

**Lady Kinomoto's Little Secret: **_O romance de Sakura e Shoran estava indo de vento em popa. No entanto, de repente Sakura terminou o relacionamento. Mas porque será?_**Bem,** ** essa** **** **umas** **das** **fanfic's** **da** **minha** **amiga** **Warina-Kinomoto(Duda).** **um** **classico** **lindo...** ** Além** **de** **haver** **um** **grande** **misterio** **que** **cerca** **a** **Trama** **que** **s** **minha** **amiguinha** **Duda** **poder** **nos** **explicar.Vale** **apena** **ler!!!**

**Walk To Remember:**Essa fic maravilhosa é escrita pela a nossa querida **Arwen Liliana Demonangels.**  Quem assistiu ou leu o livro(como eu)  não podem deixar de ler a fic.

**Primeiro Pecado II º A redenção º:**A melhor fanfic's que estou lendo no momento.  Lia você prometeu que irá posta rlogo...Estamos esperando.  Ela é escrita por **Hime Hayashia** **(a** **Liara).**  Quem leu o primeiro não pode deixar de ler o segundo.

Vou estar indicando sempre fanfic's aqui até o final da minha fic.  Espero muito que leiam,  pois são fic's bem  escritas e por pessoas execelentes que escrevem muito bem.

**Bem,** ** por** **hoje** **** **só!!!!!! **

**At** **mais!!!!!!**

**Anna**

**Obs:**Essa semana sem falta posto o novo capítulo de **AnjoRebelde.**


	31. 31 Capítulo

**Quem há no mundo que aflições não passe.**

**Que dores não suporte?**

**Mais ou menos d'angústias cabe a todos,**

**A todos cabe a morte.**

Espera! - Gonçalves Dias 

                                                                 ** XXXI Capítulo **

Kaho encarava de peito aberto a ira controlada de Chang. O garoto exigia uma explicação que só ela poderia lhe dar... Ter a certeza de que ele não conhecia o passado da garota dava a ela uma certa vantagem. O que não era muita, mas já era grande coisa. Evitava ter que pensar naquela maldita pergunta que a atormentava. Afinal era ela quem devia explicações para o jovem. 

- Conheço a mãe dessa jovem...- Revelou passando a mãos nos cabelos de Hanako. - Coincidência ou não Hanako é filha de uma grande amiga minha que mora no Japão... Até agora estou confusa, pois não acredito em que essa mulher que até alguns anos atrás era um bebê esteja aqui no seu quarto. Ainda mais ela sendo filha de quem é...

A senhora falava de forma quase indecifrável. Mas o fato de Hanako não ser uma completa desconhecida já o acalmava... Agora sabia bem aonde estava pisando. Ao mesmo tempo que isso era bom, dava a ele um novo sentimento, que era ansiedade. Só o fato de nunca mais vê-la o deixava nervoso querendo escondê-la de tudo e de todos. Mas sabia que aquilo não era o certo... Não podia negar a Hanako o direito de procurar novamente a família. Embora tenha ela repetido várias vezes que não queria encontrá-los novamente. O que dava a ela a certeza de que a menina estava bastante magoada com os seus entes.

- Como assim? Me desculpe, senhora Mizuki... Mas essa história é estranha...

- Eu sei meu jovem, mas você não sabe da meia verdade. - Disse segurando as mãos da menina. - Um dia ficará sabendo de tudo... E garanto que não ficará nada feliz quando descobrir o que se esconde por trás dessa brincadeira maldosa do destino.

Sua vida era cheia de enigmas, e parecia que  queria dificultar mais ainda esse fato. Já não bastava ter vários problemas na vida agora tinha mais um. O que dava a entender era que Hanako tinha uma profunda ligação com ele. Mas que tipo de ligação teria a sua vida com aquela garota que mal acabara de conhecer? O que o destino tinha a ver com isso... Eram muitos mistérios dos quais tinha o direito de saber.

- Não compreendi o que quis dizer. - Falou pensativo.

- Mas quem disse que iria compreender? - Disse ela sorrindo. - Ainda tem muito a aprender na vida, Chang. Quem sabe o um dia, não muito longe, venha saber da verdade...

Não gostava nada da forma que tratava o garoto. Sabia que no fundo Chang havia herdado o sangue bom da família Li... E não aquele sangue amargo e destrutível de Meiling e Chao. Não conhecia o garoto muito bem, mas desde que havia olhado para ele, tinha percebido quem e como ele era. No fundo Chang tinha um grande coração, e por isso não devia saber de nada... Ainda era muito cedo. Só contaria o que estava acontecendo quando tivesse uma conversa séria com Hanako. 

- Até esse momento não encontro nenhum motivo aparente para não saber do mistério em  que está se transformando minha vida, senhora Mizuki. - Disse exasperado. - Fico confuso em não saber aonde estou pisando... Mal sei quem é essa garota, mas já tenho um certo receio por estar com ela aqui. 

- Não fique nervoso. - Disse a senhora. - Nesse momento os seus medos não contam. - Concluiu, levantando-se da cama. - A única coisa que posso dizer é que Hanako é um anjo muito importante na vida de todos que a cercam.

Chang acompanhava todos os movimentos da mulher. Não acreditava naquela justificativa... Não queria. Entre tantas pessoas naquele momento na China, ele fora o escolhido para estar naquele lugar, naquela hora... Tudo fora planejado pelo o destino, ou até mesmo por Deus. Embora não acreditava na fé cristã tinha um absoluto respeito. 

- Chang não querendo ser indiscreta, mas já sendo... Acho melhor que Hanako viesse a ficar comigo nesse período de convalescença. - Ela falou olhando para ele. - Não fica nada bem para uma jovem dama ficar no quarto de um rapaz solteiro, mesmo sendo ela, uma doente desacordada. Além do mais, minha casa tem mais conforto, e o senhor daqui a pouco sairá para trabalhar...

- Não, desculpe-me, mas daqui Hanako não sai. - Interrompeu Chang com cara de poucos amigos. - Para mim pouco importa dormir no chão ou na cama, desde de que Hanako esteja bem, o meu conforto não importa. E quanto ao meu trabalho não se preocupe, irei resolver sem maiores problemas. - Concluiu, decidido mostrar a aquela mulher que havia ganhado maturidade. - Mas em todo caso agradeço pelo seu interesse em tentar nos ajudar, senhora Mizuki.

Kaho não pode deixar de admirar a atitude do jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo o considerava um burro, pois sabia das dificuldades do jovem mancebo. O garoto mal conseguia comer quanto mais cuidar de uma jovem doente. Mas não podia fazer nada, nem ao menos colocar juízo na cabeça desmiolada daquele rapaz...

- Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo minha ajuda? Não cobro nada e ainda mais você tem todo ou qualquer tipo de liberdade para visitá-la.

Não deixava de ser uma proposta tentadora. Afinal tinha uma vida atribulada... Se dividia entre os estudos e o trabalho, do qual não ganhava muito, mas já dava para sobreviver. Não podia abandonar tudo agora, ao mesmo tempo que não poderia deixá-la sozinha contando apenas com a ajuda de Marta, da qual nem mesmo confiança tinha. Mas não podia nem pensar em tê-la afastada dele. Seria um golpe duro demais, do qual não estava querendo sofrer naquele momento tão delicado.

- N-não... - Disse sem convicção. - Gostaria muito de poder ter a ajuda da senhora durante o dia... Mas não acho justo que fique responsável por algo que não foi a senhora que procurou.

Era um garoto de bastante garra, e dava para perceber que gostava realmente de Hanako. Embora conhecesse a garota há tão pouquíssimo tempo. Kaho tinha um sério pressentimento contra aquela relação. Não queria ser precipitada, pois seu sexto sentido errava na maioria das vezes, mas temia que a compaixão de Chang por Hanako virasse algo mais forte do que uma simples amizade. Não queria que a história se repetisse. Já não bastava ver tantas pessoas feridas por uma mentira... 

- Se quer assim, assim será. - Disse sorridente. - Mas vou ficar com ela aqui durante a tarde inteira. Hanako é uma garota sensível demais, e não ficaria nada feliz se acordasse e não visse nem eu ou você aqui ao lado dela. - Concluiu indo até a porta. - Preciso ir agora, pois minha filha deve está preocupada. Mas volto com o café da manhã.

Chang não dava ouvidos para o que Kaho dizia. Apenas olhava para a menina a sua frente como há horas fazia. Era impressionante o poder que a jovem tinha sobre ele... Talvez realmente seria melhor que ela saísse logo de sua vida, pois não queria de forma alguma que ela deixasse qualquer tipo de marca em sua alma. 

Não queria saber o motivo que o deixava tão inseguro. Nunca fora uma criança confiante, aprendera a ter segurança quando o tio havia ensinado a ele técnicas marciais. A luta pela sobrevivência de uma certa forma havia feito dele um homem firme em suas decisões. Tanto que havia depois de anos tomado coragem e saído de casa mesmo não tendo certeza da onde poderia seguir... Agora estava ali parado nos pés de sua cama olhando para uma estranha. 

- Droga... - Praguejou ajoelhando do lado da cama. - Acorde logo Hanako... Já não agüento mais esse suspense todo... - Concluiu em um sussurro.

Pegando as mãos jovens dela, Chang pôs a beijá-las de forma carinhosa e terna... Sem paixão ou luxúria. Era uma ternura que nascia do mais profundo canto de seu coração. Um sentimento novo e inexplicável. 

- Por que você deixa-me assim sem razão? - Perguntou passando as mãos no rosto dela.

Ela não o respondeu. Apenas dormia placidamente como se nunca mais fosse acordar. A simples constatação deixou-o nervoso e agitado. A queria do lado dele até que conseguisse se reconciliar com a família. Não era justo ver uma jovem tão bonita e saudável naquele estado... Hanako não tinha o direito de querer morrer. Esse foi o seu último pensamento antes de se entregar ao cansaço.   

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Era a primeira vez que Tao visitava o centro de "diversões" naquela região de Pequim. Não fora difícil localizar o paradeiro do grande Yukito Tsukihiro. Felizmente havia vários informantes prestativos em cada rua da cidade. O que era de grande ajuda para o seu plano. Já não se importava se estava agindo certo ou errado, e nem queria examinar sua consciência naquele momento. Tinha dois trunfos nas mãos e não podia jogá-los ao vento agora. Naquele momento tinha apenas dois objetivos na vida, o primeiro era conquistar em pouco tempo a confiança de Yukito e depois matá-lo a sangue frio, a fim de mostrar a todos que a China não era um país corrompido que se vendia em trocas de poucas e míseras terras. 

- Deseja algo, meu senhor? - A voz doce e delicada de uma jovem chamou sua atenção.

A garota possuía incríveis olhos castanhos e vestia uma camisola preta semi-transparente. Roupa típica entre as concubinas locais... O velho bordel tinha lá um certo charme, mas o cheiro podre de corrupção impregnava o ambiente. Para todos os lados que olhava via algum general do alto escalão inglês se entretendo com alguma mulher. Aquilo era hipócrita, justo eles que sempre pregavam a mensagem de que uma família unida fazia um país feliz. Tudo aquilo era propaganda enganosa. O que não era novidade nenhuma...*

- Sim, apenas um instante em sua companhia... - Disse sorrindo com falsidade. - Mas é claro que não irei importuná-la se caso já esteja com outro companheiro. 

- Não, o senhor jamais será um incômodo. - Falou graciosa. - Venha e sente-se comigo no bar. 

A sorte parecia esta sorrindo para ele. Tinha tudo o que queria até mesmo um pretexto nas mãos. 

- O que deseja senhor...

- Shhh, não me chame de senhor. - Disse educadamente levando um dedo nos lábios carnudos dela. - Me chame apenas de Hao, e quero, por favor, um copo de Uísque inglês.

A jovem estava ruborizada de vergonha. Nunca havia pegado um cliente tão interessante como aquele. Parecia um homem normal, até mesmo com poucos recursos, mas tinha a expressão limpa e transparente... Ele não estava ali pelo mesmo motivos dos outro senhores ali presentes. E era isso o que o deixava mais atraente.

- Meu nome é Yu Che, sou de Hong Kong. - Falou observando as feições dele. - Seu nome é Hao... Belo nome.

Tao sentiu uma grande ternura pela a moça. Um sentimento que para ele era inadmissível... Ainda mais para uma prostituta. Não devia se envolver com ela...

- Eu sei... - Disse pensativo. - Como veio parar Pequim? Deve ter sido uma viagem cansativa... - Praguejou consigo mesmo por estar se comportando como um menino adolescente. 

- Perdi tudo... Minha família até mesmo o único tesouro que tinha no mundo. - Falou olhando para o chão. 

Era dolorido lembrar de seu passado comum a tantos outros naquela cidade. Havia perdido a única coisa na vida... Já não tinha mais como viver sozinha e mendigando pela as ruas. Mas mesmo assim havia preservado sua pureza... Até que pessoas mal intencionadas haviam a violentado consecutivamente até ela desfalecer. Por algum tempo desejou a própria morte, por diversas vezes havia tentado suicídio mais fora tudo em vão. Até que recebera a notícia que estava grávida... Por vários meses passara odiando aquela criança que fora fruto de uma violência mais do que física, mas também da alma. Mas assim que pegara pela primeira vez aquela criança nos braços sentira um amor maternal. E nos meses seguintes batalhou para cuidar dele... Até que em mais uma trapaça do destino ela perdera tudo de novo. Uma maldita peste levou para sempre o seu bebê. E a partir daí pouco importava o que ela fazia para sobreviver...

- Lamento muito por você. - Tao falou comovido.

- Eu também lamento, mas sempre aprendi a erguer a cabeça e dar a volta por cima. - Disse sorrindo. -  Afinal devo honrar o meu nome.

- E isso que importa... - Sussurrou  ele olhando para ela. - Pretende ficar nessa vida para sempre? 

- Sabe que não sei te responder. - Disse pensativa. - Tem dias que quero sair correndo daqui,  mas tem outros,  como esse especificamente que me sinto feliz.

Yu era uma garota especial, mas a vida havia sido dura com ela.  Talvez aquela fosse a mulher certa para estar ao seu lado quando estivesse próximo do fim de seu plano.  Além de inteligente era atraente...  Certamente saberia seduzir muito bem Yukito.  Pensou ele sarcástico passando às mãos pelo rosto dela.

- Também sinto feliz por estar com você hoje.

Sem mais palavras a jovem aproximou delicadamente do  rosto dele,  quando Tao percebeu já estava beijando os  lábios sedutores da jovem chinesa.  Seu coração disparava como nunca havia disparado antes. Ela realmente sabia seduzir um homem...

- Mas se lhe disser para sair hoje dessa vida, a senhorita sairia? - Perguntou novamente ansioso e ofegante.

- Isso é uma proposta?

- Talvez...

Yu não pretendia confiar num estranho... Ainda mais numa pessoa que mal conhecia. Mas tinha uma imensa vontade de confiar nele. Mas não podia, não confia mais em ninguém. Não gostava de se prostituir, mas era seu único maio de sobreviver enquanto seu filho não a chamava para o lado dele. Sabia também que era arriscado por em cheque uma "estabilidade" que era garantida para ela naquela casa. 

- Não sei o que te responder... - Disse ainda pensativa. - Temo confiar em você, mal o conheço, senhor...

- Te entendo. - Falou ele sorrindo. - A senhorita, assim como eu, nunca teve oportunidade na vida, e teme ser magoada pela milésima vez... - Fez uma pausa significativa. - Mas acho que agora o destino voltou a sorrir para você... Nunca pedi a ninguém, mas confie em mim, pois nunca serei capaz de fazer algo que te ferirá novamente.

Precisava daquela menina. Yu tinha um brilho doce e sensual no olhar que era capaz de hipnotizar até mesmo um anjo, e sabia também que Yukito era maluco por mulheres "inocentes". Segundo algumas pessoas o casamento dele com Sakura Kinomoto fora uma farsa inventada pelo o velho general, que não queria ver a filha desonrada em público. O motivo não se sabe qual, mas se tinha certeza de que aquele relacionamento era uma mentira. Isso para ele já havia deixado de ser um boato no momento que pusera os olhos em cima de Hanako.

- Não estou propondo uma união. - Esclareceu ele. - Mas sim uma sociedade. Preciso de você, Yu.

Não compreendia o motivo que levava aquele senhor a confiar tanto nela. Simplesmente duvidava da palavra dele. Embora não percebesse nenhuma maldade no coração daquele homem. Precisava de mais explicações... Não iria entrar num barco sem saber para onde estava indo. A vida havia ensinado a duras penas à não confiar em ninguém. 

- Me dê um motivo para confiar no que o senhor me propõe? Sinceramente não entendo tamanha insistência...

Realmente não seria nada fácil... Mas insistiria até que ela concordasse a seguí-lo. Mesmo que tivesse que contar ou omitir algumas partes de seu plano.

- Não posso dizer nada agora, apenas de que é para uma causa nobre. - Falou olhando seriamente para ela. - Gostei realmente de você Yu, e por isso tenho a coragem de pedir sua ajuda. - Conclui secamente. - Você não ficará por nenhum momento desamparada, nem por mim ou pelo o grupo pelo qual trabalho.

Ela olhava fixamente para ele como se quisesse saber de sua verdadeira intenção. Não a culpava, qualquer pessoa nas condições dela iria suspeitar de algo. Mas não queria perder tempo. Não estava aquela hora do dia ali para se divertir com uma concubina, e sim para espiar e conquistar a confiança de sua vítima, mas Buda colocara em seu caminho aquela menina que o ajudaria da melhor maneira o possível. Tinha certeza, e por isso arriscaria sua pele se fosse necessário.

- Não sei se devo confiar em sua palavra, senhor. - Falou sincera, pegando uma das mãos dele. - Mas meu coração disse para dar um voto de confiança... Afinal já não tenho mais nada à perder nesse mundo. - Pausadamente continuou. - Devo seguir com o senhor... Mas preciso de um tempo para arrumar minha situação aqui...

- Não se preocupe com isso, pois eu próprio me encarregarei de te ajudar. - Interrompeu ele sorrindo. - Juro de que jamais se arrependerá de sua decisão.

Era o que ela esperava... Sua vida era cheias de arrependimentos, e não queria ter mais um em sua costas, pois sua cruz já era pesada demais para carregá-la sozinha.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Sakura se sentia bem entre os braços de Shoran. Sentia-se amparada... Sua alma estava em paz, embora temporária mais presente. Era um sonho bom do qual não queria acordar. Era bonito demais, porém, tinha certeza de que duraria pouco, muito pouco. Como sempre, alguma nuvem negra iria separá-los novamente. Mesmo nos braços dele não podia esquecer de sua filha... Da filha de ambos. A cada minuto que passava era tempo perdido. Não queria que ele estivesse ao lado dela, mas sim na rua atrás de sua filhinha... Que por sua covardia tinha a sua vida posta em um cheque que não tinha valor nenhum. 

- Nunca mais se ajoelhe aos meus pés, Sakura... - Ele sussurrou, beijando a têmpora dela com paixão. - Não suportaria vê-la se humilhar por minha causa... Irei atrás de Hanako até no fim do inferno. - Repetiu ele fechando os olhos. - Ela não tem meu sangue, mas é sua filha e isso que importa. 

Sakura sentiu uma grande ponta em seu coração. Era duro ouvir da boca dele palavras que tinham um propósito tão doce, mas que para ela soavam como um punhal que sempre apunhalava pelas costas. Ele tinha o direito de saber da verdade, mas ela não tinha coragem. Hanako era mais filha dela do que dele... E agora aquela criança corria um risco grande nas mãos, quem sabe, de pessoas mal intencionadas.

- Shoran... Minha vida durante dezessete anos foi baseada na minha filha. Eu vivi e respirei por ela... Eu não tinha nada, de mim tudo foi tirado. Primeiro você... Depois meu irmão e por último minha mãe. - Ela soluçou. - Tudo o que fiz de certo ou errado foi para o bem dela...

Shoran sentia o desespero dela. Sabia que Sakura tinha algo de muito sério que escondia dele, mas não era de sua capacidade perguntar. Tinha medo de saber a verdade... Tinha medo de por tudo a perder. Ele já havia feito Sakura sofrer muito. O passado não tinha o poder de voltar, mas a sua consciência sim tinha o poder de condená-lo. Queria apenas viver aquele momento e nada mais...

- Shhh, você não me deve explicação nenhuma... - Disse beijando o rosto dela. - O passado não importa mais...

- Mas já não posso mais viver com medo, Shoran. - Rebateu Sakura nervosa. - Meu casamento é um mentira... Minha vida é uma mentira... - Pausadamente continuou. - Vivo enganando quem mais amo nesse mundo. 

O coração de Sakura batia descontroladamente, sua respiração era ofegante. A vontade de poder falar sobre seus fantasmas era maior do que seu medo de pôr tudo em jogo. Estava presa em um redemoinho de mentiras que precisava sair senão morreria afogada no meio de sua própria mentira.      

- Nada mais importa Sakura... O nosso passado já não pode mais voltar, não fique presa a ele tentado dar satisfação sobre seus atos. - Falou ele olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. - Eu te amo como há dezessete anos atrás... É um amor diferente mais maduro, mas é aquele mesmo sentimento que me faz perder o controle a cada toque seu... Eu te amo Sakura, e amo sua filha também como se ela fosse de meu sangue...

Meiling não agüentava ficar vendo o idílio amoroso dos dois "pombinhos". Odiava observar, o amor e a atenção pelo o qual ele olhava para aquela mulher. Fora aquele olhar cheio de ternura e amor que quisera sempre de Shoran, mas ele nunca havia lhe direcionado. Tinha uma ânsia quase assassina... Iria matar aquela mulher, mas não no sentido físico, mas sim na alma dela. 

Afinal Shoran merecia saber que era pai de uma menina que no momento passava por privações na rua. Pela a primeira vez sabia que tinha que fazer e que aquela era a coisa certa. O dinheiro não importava mais, pois já não agüentava mais ver tanto amor jogado em sua cara.

- Mas ela é priminho... - A voz maldosa, porém, alegre soou na biblioteca. 

Shoran afastou Sakura de seus braços e olhou bem para a mulher que adentrava triunfalmente no aposento. Sentia uma fúria quase latente... Por um momento se sentiu perturbado com a resposta direta que ela havia lhe dado, mas não podia confiar numa mulher despeitada que já havia dado vários sinais de que odiava Sakura. Sabia muito bem que Meiling iria fazer de tudo para envenená-lo contra Sakura. 

- Quem te deu a autorização para entrar aqui sem bater na porta? - Shoran indagou evitando olhar para o rosto de Sakura.

- Ah, priminho... Eu moro aqui, nunca precisei pedir autorização para entrar aqui. - Falou cinicamente. - Sei que peguei a grande senhora em flagrante traindo o pobre marido... Mas juro que não contarei a ninguém o que vi aqui hoje. 

Sakura estava transtornada com aquela situação. Meiling a odiava ao ponto de contar toda a verdade a Shoran da maneira dela... E o pior era que nada poderia fazer. Ela estava em desvantagem... Morreria se percebesse o olhar de raiva e interrogação que Shoran lançaria para ela quando descobrisse a verdade.

- Afinal a "grande senhora" e tão virtuosa ao ponto de esconder do marido e do amante quem é o verdadeiro pai de sua filha... - Falou maldosamente olhando para Sakura. - Duvido que você saiba qual é o verdadeiro pai de sua filha...

Sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça, Sakura olhou bem para o rosto de Meiling. Tinha pena daquela mulher. Afinal ela pensava que aquele jogo de difamação iria magoá-la, quando na verdade a deixava mais enojada de tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Sabia muito bem quem era o pai de Hanako, e Meiling tinha mais do que certeza de que sua filha era a única herdeira de Shoran. Ela colocava a paternidade de Hanako em cheque... Sua intenção era fazer Shoran duvidar de sua integridade como mulher... E isso ela não deixaria acontecer.

- Você não sabe de nada Meiling... Eu sei muito bem quem é o pai de minha filha. Jamais duvidei ou dormi com outro homem a não ser ele. - Disse emocionada. - Fui fiel a ele do primeiro até o último instante... Você não tem o direito de me difamar.

- Se tem tanta certeza assim fale para Shoran que ele e o pai de Hanako. - Disse sorrindo maldosamente. - Diga que você fugiu, por que tinha medo de perder seu rebento... Diga para ele que você enganou aquele pobre homem...

Shoran sentiu a verdade cair sobre ele com o efeito de mil bombas. Escutava aquela discussão inútil sem saber na verdade em que lugar Meiling queria chegar, mas agora já não tinha certeza em que confiar. Olhava para Sakura mais ela não o encarava... Seus olhos estavam baixos e vermelhos. Esperava uma manifestação da parte dela negando, mas ela havia se calado como se reservasse a ela o direito de permanecer calada... Quando ele tinha o direito de saber toda a verdade. Não queria ficar com a verdade e maldade de Meiling. Já não confiava na prima... Na verdade já não sentia nem mais ódio por aquela pessoa. Já não sentia mais nada. 

- Fale Sakura... Shoran tem o direito de saber que a bastarda que você gerou é filha dele e, portanto, tem o direito sobre a herança dos Li. - Continuou Meiling se aproximando dela. - Estava grávida quando você e Kaho fugiram do desfiladeiro...

Sakura não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Tinha que explicar tudo, mas a Shoran e não para aquela mulher. Ela entre todas não tinha o direito de julgar seu ato, ou muito menos falar daquela maneira de sua filha. 

- O que aconteceu Lady Sakura?! O sapo comeu sua língua? Fale que tinha vergonha de estar grávida de um rebento de um rebelde que a havia deixado sozinha... - Disse chacoalhando Sakura.

Sakura não segurando mais a raiva se descontrola de vez ao escutar as palavras duras e mentirosas de Meiling.  Nervosa empurra a garota e bate nela, sem dó ou piedade. Não deixaria que aquela mulher destorcesse a verdade.  Nunca havia sentido vergonha de Shoran...  Havia o amado como nunca fora capaz de amar o próprio marido.

- Isso é mentira!!! Eu nunca tive vergonha de Shoran!!! Como posso ter vergonha do único homem que amei na vida? Você não sabe nem da meia verdade!! - Disse seriamente não deixando os seus verdadeiros sentimentos virem à tona. - Eu fugi porque tinha medo, mas ao mesmo tempo teria ficado se tivesse tido uma reposta positiva de você, meu amor...  Esperei e nunca recebi... E por isso fugi. - Concluiu olhando diretamente para Shoran. - Me perdoe...

Shoran sentiu uma grande emoção tomar conta dele... Seu coração batia descontroladamente. De repente tinha uma filha. Do nada descobrira que tinha uma filha... Não sabia o que pensar, mas agora fazia sentido o desespero e as palavras de Sakura. Sim, sua filha estava perdida em alguma parte daquela cidade, e ele idiota a deixara na mão de um desconhecido. 

- Como pode ser tão cínica, Sakura. - Meiling ironizou com a mão no rosto. - Como ousa tocar em mim... Aqui você devia ficar quieta e ajoelhar-se perante meu primo, pois você traiu a confiança dele. Além de fugir com o bebê teve a coragem de voltar para essa casa com a filha dele dizendo que ela era filha de outro homem. - Concluiu se afastando. - Tenho repúdio por você... Mas creio que um dia pagará por tudo que me fez... Sua desgraçada...

- Cale a boca, Meiling. - A voz áspera de Shoran chamou sua atenção. - Você não tem direito nenhum de falar por minha pessoa, ou muito menos erguer a voz desse jeito para a mãe... de... minha filha...

- Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo. - A mulher replicou. - Ela me tirou você...

- Como assim, Meiling? Para mim desde do começo deixei bem claro o tamanho do meu afeto que tinha pelo seu filho e não por você. - Disse Shoran encarando a mulher na sua frente com um certo repúdio. - Nunca falei que te amava ou dei a entender que sentia algo por você. Nunca te dei falsas esperanças. - Concluiu olhando para Sakura. - Nunca dei falsas esperanças para ninguém, pois meu coração e minha mente sempre pertenceram a Sakura e a nenhuma mulher mais.

Sakura mal conseguia colocar os pés no chão de tão nervosa que estava. Escutar Shoran falando com tanta propriedade que Hanako era filha dele fora um sonho realizado. Saber que ele entre tantas pessoas era a única que podia condená-la, mal a indagou sobre a paternidade de Hanako. Amava Shoran e sabia que era correspondida, mas isso não era forte o suficiente para dar certo... 

- Como o senhor ousa a falar assim comigo? - perguntou Meiling já nervosa. - Essa mulher o enganou, ela fugiu com sua filha... Ela o traiu casando com outro... Ela é uma vagabunda.

Já estava farto dos ataques de Meiling. Não queria ter problemas agora... Não agora que tantas coisas novas explodiam a sua volta. Mas não deixaria que a petulante senhora pisasse sobre Sakura daquela forma. Estava na hora de mostrar a Meiling aonde era o verdadeiro lugar dela. 

- Por favor, Meiling, pela educação que bem recebeu de nossa família se retire daqui agora. - Disse seriamente. - Esse assunto diz respeito a mim e a Sakura. Tanto ela como eu sabemos até que ponto foi nossa relação e cabe a mim e a ela conversamos. Por favor, saia... Já não quero ouvir mais nenhum insulto de sua parte para com Sakura. - Ameaçou nervoso. - Pois se não terei que tomar algumas atitudes mais drásticas.

Sabia que havia perdido mais uma vez para a "Doce" Sakura. Não iria mais se humilhar... Afinal tinha orgulho. Mas não desistiria nunca de destruir Sakura. Desde seu aparecimento não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes... Ela tinha atenção do homem mais lindo e interessante que já havia conhecido. Todos percebiam o grande interesse que Shoran nutri pela jovem japonesa. Quando ela ficara grávida desejara mal para a criança. E agora ela, justo ela havia dado a Sakura uma segunda chance com Shoran. Certo, ela até que poderia ficar com ele, mas nunca teria paz, pois ela não iria deixar.

- É claro que tenho... Mentira tem perna curta, Sakura. - Falou agora vermelha. - Eu odeio você por tudo o que fez a mim e ao meu futuro... Você tirou um lugar que era meu, e por isso você vai sofrer Sakura... Ah, se vai... - Disse saindo nervosa da sala.  

Sakura não havia ficado nervosa com as ameaças de Meiling. No fundo já até acostumada estava... Desde do princípio aquela mulher se opusera na sua vida como uma verdadeira antagonista de folhetim. Agora mais do nunca não se importava com o que Meiling  poderia fazer a ela... A única coisa que temia era a reação de Shoran agora que estavam sozinhos.

- Precisamos conversar, Sakura. - Sussurrou Shoran pegando em seus braços.

Já não tinha mais como fugir. Era agora ou nunca mais... Aquela era sua última oportunidade para fazer sua filha feliz de verdade. Aquela era a única oportunidade de ser feliz com Shoran...

_________________________________________________________________________

**Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Bem, foi essa aforma que Shoran desobriu a verdade. Poderia ter escrito algo que gerasse revolta como a ira dele ao descobri que havia sido enganado por muitos anos. Mas achei melhor fazer algo mais doce. Afinal seria desconexo Shoran ficar nervoso, pois ele de uma forma indireta ou não contribuiu para isso tudo. **

**Sei que ficou doce (aliás, qual fic minha não é). Mas gostei do resultado final. Acho que não desagradei ninguém (espero eu).**

**Bom, eu estou com uma fic nova ( outra????). Sim, outra fic, mas essa eu havia prometido no final do ano lembra??!!! So agora tive coragem de passar para o word. Vamos a um resumo dela:**

Uma Chance Para Amar 

By Anna lennox 

Para a jovem empresária e critica de arte Sakura Kinomoto o dinheiro e a fama poderia compra tudo... até mesmo o amor. Mas um jovem pintor decide mostra que por trás de todo aquele luxo e sofisticação havia uma mulher capaz de amar.

**Bem, espero conta com vocês também nessa fanfic's. **

**Quero agradecer e muito tadas as review's enviadas por vocês. Espero recebê-la nesse mais novo capítulo. **

**Um beijo especila para: **Lan Ayath, Dani Glatz, Carol Higurashi Li, Nana Suzuki ( adorei seu novo nick, Anaisa), Bella-chan, Jibrille (Nina), Alexiel Goddess of the war (Nath), Rafinha Himura Li, Laine,  RubyMoon e a Rê_~Chan. 

**Um beijo também para Carol e para Bella-Chan.**

**Espero conta com vocês no próximo capítulo. **

**Bjs!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vistem ****também ****meu ****bloguinho: ( http://  theimmortal.weblogger.terra.com.br"):**

**Anna Lennox**

**17/04/2004 **


	32. capítulo 32

"E sangue, que referve-te na taça! 

**  E sangue, que borrifa-te estas flores!**

**  E sangue é meu sangue... é meu... Desgraça!"**

Os anjos da meia-noite- Castro Alves 

**                                                                   XXXII Capítulo**

****

****

****

****

****

Hanako estava perdida num imenso vazio... uma escuridão sem fim onde nada mais existia. Estava com medo e assustada. O frio tomava conta de sua alma e de seu coração. Sua pele estava gélida como se tivesse morrido. Queria muito se agarra a alguém... queria muito ter um pessoa a seu lado. A solidão era o pior sentimento que havia sentido em sua vida... O terror, o pânico e o medo de nunca mais conseguir sair daquele lugar a fazia se encolher mais naquele canto escuro.Tudo aquilo era um sonho... Não podia ser maior que um sonho se não enlouqueceria. Talvez fosse um pesadelo horrível, ou então ela morrera... Queria sair daquele lugar horrível. Queria os afagos de sua mãe. Queria apenas senti-se segura de tudo e de todos. 

Era naquelas horas que se lembrava de sua infância quase feliz ao lado de Mai e de  sua mãe. Nunca fora feliz por completo, pois sempre esbarra com os olhos frio de sua tia ou com hostilidade do homem que até poucas horas pensará ser seu pai. Além de sempre esbarrar com piadinhas de mal gosto... Só agora compreendia com grande perfeição o sentido daquelas palavras sem nexo. Ela sempre fora enganada da forma mais vil que havia conhecido... Sempre. Ela tinha o direito de saber da verdade desde do começo, com certeza não teria sido feita de boba tantas vezes. 

Podia descreve sua vida em ordem cronológica. Fechando os olhos, Hanako pôde visualizar seu passado com perfeição... Ela tinha sete anos quando pela a primeira vez sofrera com a rejeição do pai. Até hoje podia senti o cheiro doce da mãe quando a consolava inventando uma desculpa pela a falta de sentimento de seu pai. Era uma criança e até naquele dia Yukito jamais a havia abraçado... sempre a havia tratado com cortesia exagerada. Ela era uma criança sozinha...não tinha amigos, pois sempre fora uma estranha no meio de convivência delas. Agora entendia o motivo para ser tão desprezada por todos... Sempre fora uma bastarda sem pai e sem nenhuma educação. Sua única referência era sua mãe e sua babá que sempre fizeram de tudo para transforma sua existência indesejada por muitos em algo grandioso e feliz. No fundo desde de pequena aprenderá que só tinhas as duas no mundo...

No fundo não podia culpar sua mãe...Ela sempre fizera de tudo para poupá-la daquela sociedade mesquinha da qual faziam parte. Mas mesmo assim ela tinha o direito de esconder dela o verdadeiro pai. Sakura bem ou mal havia distorcido completamente sua história de vida, seu pai agora era um figura abstrata... não tinha cara, não tinha voz, não tinha nada... Ele era um anônimo, o qual nunca conheceria. Era terrível perceber que tudo que vivera e acreditava não passava de uma mentira. 

-Hanako... você não deve mais chorar.-um voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.-minha menina, deves manter-se forte...

Abrindo os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, Hanako viu uma luza a seu lado... Era uma linda moça com olhos azuis e cabelos incrivelmente negros que não fosse pela a luz que irradiava de seu corpo dava para ser confundida com a escuridão do local. Havia também um cheiro agradável de cravos silvestre. Era uma desconhecida... uma ilusão talvez... 

-Quem é você?-perguntou assustada.-O que quer comigo?

A mulher apenas sorriu logo em seguida passou as mãos no rosto dela limpando às lágrimas que ali escorriam. Hanako sentiu uma energia boa que irradiavam daquelas mãos... era da mesma maneira que sua mãe tocava seu rosto quando estava passando mal.

-Eu... é melhor você não saber quem sou.-disse ainda sorrindo.-Eu gosto muito de você Hanako... você foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu para minha Sakura durante anos... acompanho seu sofrimento e sei o que está sentindo...

-Como assim? não compreendo muito bem o que a senhora quer passar...-interrompeu ela nervosa.-Como conhece minha mãe?

Nadeshiko se limitou a sorri... Sua neta era desconfiada. Dava para perceber que não havia puxado o instinto calmo e meigo da mãe... talvez houvesse herdado o lado forte do pai rebelde. Mas não deixava de ter as mesma feição delicada de sua Sakura... de sua menina. Hanako sofria e sua filha sangrava por dentro sabia disso e por isso estava ali... nos sonhos de Hanako. Era a única forma de fazê-la entender os motivos de sua filha ter omitido a verdade durante tanto tempo.

-Não culpe sua mãe pelos os erros do passado...  sei que a ferida ainda é grande em seu coração,  mas Sakura fez de tudo para vê-la feliz.-falou passando as mãos no cabelo da neta.-Não seja tão dura com ela...  Não seja tão dura consigo mesma...  A vida não é uma brincadeira...  sua mãe a ama de verdade e agora sofre por ti...-concluiu séria.-A vida ainda não acabou para você Hanako...  assim que minha matéria sumir você ira acordar e verá que tem pessoas que se preocupam como seu bem-estar...não seja egoísta e viva, não por você e sim pela aquela pessoa que está aos pés de sua cama,  pois ele é seu futuro...

Hanako sentia um gosto amargo na boca...  Aquela mulher era apenas um fruto de seu desespero.  Mas afinal onde estava...  Será que estava dormindo mesmo...Tudo aquilo parecia uma realidade dura e fria. Além do mais a senhora falava com tanto carinho e respeito de sua mãe...era como se elas já se conhecessem a muito tempo.

-Não é preciso entender o que lhe disse agora...  o destino e o presente mostrarão a você que tudo o que lhe disse é verdade.-concluiu segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos.-Só espero que não tenha que sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo para aprender o grande sentido da vida...

Era difícil compreender o significado daquele sonho. Talvez fosse um presságio de algo pior ou até mesmo uma ilusão criada pelo o seu cérebro para fazê-la entender o sentido para tudo que estava acontecendo. Sua vida ao mesmo tempo em que estava começando estava terminando... Quando acordasse certamente estaria num ambiente estranho ao lado de um homem que havia conhecido há poucas horas e do qual nunca devia ter confiado, mas que havia a acolhido com os braços abertos... Sem ao menos pergunta sobre seu passado. 

-Faça o que seu coração mandar...Mas nunca se esqueça que tem uma mãe aflita a tua espera.-disse depositando um beijo na face esquerda de Hanako.-Há um ensinamento de mestre Confúcio que deve sempre pensar e carregar em dentro desse seu coração perturbado...-pausadamente colocou as mãos no coração dela.-_"Quando vemos homens dignos devemos pensar em igualá-lo. Quando vemos homens sem caráter oposto devemos olhar para dentro de nós e examinarmo-nos a nós mesmos"._

Hanako sentiu o toque delicado daquela mão em seu corpo. Logo por instinto fechou os olhos... era uma sensação boa de conforto e paz. Será que estava certa em julgar tão firmemente a mãe sem ao menos ouvi a versão dela? será que estava agindo injustamente como ser que mais a amo no mundo...? se ele já tinha pagado por uma coisa que até momentos atrás nem imaginava existir... Talvez Sakura tivesse pagado dez vezes mais pelo os erros que ela havia cometido no passado. Devia agradecer a mãe por nunca ter desistido dela. Ao mesmo tempo sentia uma revoltar interior crescer. Afinal ela tinha todo o direito de saber da verdade desde do começo só assim não teria passado por tantas humilhações... O que estava acontecendo com ela... Nunca se sentira tão confusa perturbada e ferida.

-Santíssimo Deus... o que devo fazer?-sussurrou levando as mãos ao peito, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos.

-Estarei sempre a seu lado anjo, sempre a guiarei em seu caminho... Deus é um só e ele infelizmente nada pode fazer para ajudá-la.-disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que a luz a seu redor ia ficando mais forte.- Olhe para si mesma e terá a resposta.-concluiu desaparecendo no ar. 

Hanako suspirou o aroma de cravos que ficara no ar. Aquilo tudo parecia uma ilusão, mas daquele devaneio tirá-la um lição da qual nunca esqueceria na vida. A vida era feita de altos e baixa... Era da capacidade dela julgar o que era melhor naquele determinado momento... E naquele instante sabia que devia dar um tempo para colocar as idéias em dia. Pensar em como enfrentaria Sakura novamente. Mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza jamais voltaria a confiar na mãe como antigamente. Nunca mais talvez fosse a chamá-la de sua mãe, pois já não se sentia bem fazendo isso... Para Hanako agora a senhora sua mãe era apenas Sakura sua geradora, e nada mais...

-Sim, lutarei por mim e por mais ninguém...darei o melhor e o pior de mim, mas nunca voltarei a ser a mesma de antes...-falou decididamente fechando os olhos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shoran estava sentado frente a frente com Sakura. ela como sempre evitava olhá-los nos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo não se demonstrava mais constrangida e sim aliviada. Talvez a culpa por não ter coragem de contar sobre seus laços sangüíneos com Hanako tirasse um pouco de sua espontaneidade. Tinha certeza de que aquela garota era sua filha... Não culpava Sakura pelos os anos em silêncio, pois nem ele próprio poderia afirma qual seria sua reação se viesse a saber naquela época que era pai de um menina. Com certeza fugiria e ficaria maluco, pois não estava preparado para assumir tamanha responsabilidade. Ao mesmo tempo que se ressentia intimamente por ter perdido os melhores anos da vida de sua filha. 

-Me desculpe Shoran por tantos anos de silêncio.-falou ela como se lê-se seu pensamento.-Eu era uma criança perdida no meio de uma selva cruel... Minha família estava despedaçada...

-Shhh, eu já sei disso Sakura.-ela falou beijando o rosto dela com carinho.-Eu não te recrimino por ter saído da China grávida e sem ao menos me comunicar... Sei que tentou, mas fui um idiota por ter rasgado a aquele carta antes de ler. Mas isso tudo é passado...-passando as mãos no rosto dela, Shoran fez ela olhar para seus olhos.-A única coisa que quero saber é como minha filha foi criada, como ela nasceu... e se seu marido foi capaz de amá-la como filha?

Era difícil fazer aquelas indagações tão simples no estado emocional que estava. Sabia que nada doeria mais do que saber que Yukito amara Hanako como sua filha, algo que tinha dúvidas... ainda mais sabendo em que local deprimente aquele senhor estava amargando seu casamento falido. Sabia, porém, que seu lado masoquista queria e necessitava saber da vida familiar que Sakura havia constituído com aquele homem. 

-Minha vida tem sido uma comédia dramática desde do dia que você partiu para Pequim.-revelou ela, sorrindo entre lágrimas.-Se não fosse por Kaho talvez uma hora dessas eu ou Hanako estivéssemos mortas... ou até mesmo nós duas...

Shoran sentiu a dor dela com perfeição. Tanto ela como sua filhinha havia pagado por seus erros. Aquilo não era justo... devia ter ficado ao lado de Sakura...

-No dia em que minha mãe foi enterrada eu decidi pelo o bem da minha filha se casar com Yukito.-falou com um sorriso sarcástico.-Não havia nada para mim na China... Mal tinha certeza se o senhor estava vivo ou morto... Meu pai havia me pressionado com a idéia de que seu primeiro neto fosse um bastardo... e a minha única saída foi me casar com Yukito perante o único padre que havia no navio.-fechando os olhos de forma triste e dolorida.-Aquele dia foi o pior dia da minha vida...

Era uma jovem perdida e desamparada com medo da morte e da dor... e o que era pior sofrendo por estar longe de seu homem. Ainda doía o momento em que o padre a declarara propriedade de Yukito. Fora ali que começara seu verdadeiro pesadelo.

-Shoran, você não roubou apenas minha pureza e sim meu coração... Estava bem, mas meu corpo latejava de dor, pois não fora assim que imaginara meu casamento. Nunca fui romântica, mas esperava casar com o homem desejado... e não apenas por conveniência.-fez uma pausa.-Nem mesmo quando estava com Eriol...

Sua vontade era de abraçá-la naquele momento, mas sabia porém que nenhum abraço iria apagar o passado doloroso que a perseguia até hoje.

-O parto foi difícil... como falei a minutos atrás Kaho foi o anjo que me salvou da morte e consecutivamente a nossa filha também.-disse pegando um das mãos dele.-No começo até pensei que Yukito pudesse vir a dar o carinho como pai para Hanako, mas com o tempo percebi que ele via na menina apenas um vínculo para se prender a mim...-falou abaixando a cabeça.-Eu...Eu nunca fui capaz de amá-lo... e muito menos dar um filho do qual ele tanto queria. E isso de uma certa forma fez ele se revoltar contra mim, mas em vez de descontar na única culpada que era eu, o fez com Hanako.

Ainda tinha em sua memória o momento em que Yukito rejeitara pela a primeira vez Hanako. A menina era ainda uma criança que queria apenas um pouco da atenção daquele que julgava ser seu pai... Sentira um aperto horrível em seu peito quando vira a sua filha chorando com uma boneca no braço... Havia sido dez vezes pior quando com os olhos tristes e cheios de lágrimas havia perguntado o porquê do pai não amá-la. Era uma pergunta tão inocente e triste que despedaçara grande parte do seu coração. Infelizmente poderia dar tudo a sua filha menos o amor de pai, pois esse era quase impossível comprar. 

-Pensei que conforme Hanako fosse crescendo Yukito se apegasse mais nela, mas não foi como imaginei...-ela falou se levantando do sofá - Yukito cada vez mais demonstrava em gesto ou em palavras sua falta de carinho e afeto por Hanako... E eu não podia deixar de sofrer por isso... Aquela menina é uma parte de mim, e tudo que tentei fazer ou fiz foi por ela...-olhando para o jardim da fazenda ela limpou a face.-Mas acho que falhei... como mãe e como mulher.

Shoran sentia os olhos arderem, mas não era por vontade de chorar, e sim pelo o sofrimento dela. não tivera decência de ajudá-la... Faltara com o seu dever como homem quando cedera a seu lado covarde e rasgara aquela carta. Havia feito as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida sofrerem... tudo isso em nome do que era certo, não para ele e sim para a sociedade mesquinha em que crescera e achava que poderia mudar. Mais a vida não era um brincadeira ou um jogo do qual pensara que já sabia a regra... A vida era para ser levada a sério. Coisa que ele só viera a prender agora com Sakura. 

-Não! você não falhou como mulher ou como mãe Sakura.-Shoran disse indo até ela.-Você deu o melhor de si e criou praticamente sozinha uma menina...Eu te admiro muito por tudo o que fez pensando em mim ou em Hanako...-concluiu segurando o ombro dela com carinho.-E em pensar que um dia fui capaz  de te julgar mal.

Aquela que ali estava a sua frente era sem dúvida a mulher de sua vida. Amava Sakura com fervor... um amor que provara ser mais forte do que tudo até mesmo com o tempo. Achara que não era digno do amor da mulher do qual ele havia tirado o irmão... A julgara com fervor quando descobrira que ela havia ido embora. Cego não havia enxergado a verdade e então havia preferido se encerrar na escuridão. Mas agora quanto já pensava que estava nos seu últimos momentos de vida ela reaparecera trazendo luz e esperança a seu coração. Ele tinha um filha com Sakura... Uma menina que herdaria tudo dele e teria assim o seu nome. 

-Esqueça tudo Shoran... já é tarde demais para lamentações.-ela falou virando para ele.-Eu cometi erros que jamais serão apagados ou esquecido por ninguém... Você também cometeu seus pecados, mas não irei julgá-lo... Pois meu coração nunca conseguira transformar esse amor cego e desenfreado em ódio...

Ela não sabia da verdade que o atormentava dia e noite. Nunca teria coragem de revelar que fora ele o responsável pela a morte de Touya... que fora com aquelas mãos que acabara de vez com o único apoio dela. Não... não queria nunca ver os olhos frios e julgadores dela.  A vida já havia feito ele pagar por quase vinte anos pelos os erros do passado. Por causa de sua falta de amor ao próximo havia perdido seu grande amor e consecutivamente o direito de educar sua filha. 

-A vida não foi fácil para você, mas não pense que ela foi mais fácil para mim. Carreguei uma cruz pesada por um erro idiota que cometi.-falou abraçando ela.-Um erro que até hoje me persegue em sonhos ou até mesmo acordado.-afastando os cabelos dela olhou fixamente para seu olhos verdes.-Esperei tanto por esse momento que já pensava que jamais a teria em meus braços novamente...Sei que não sou digno de você ou de Hanako, mas juro que jamais terá motivo para ter vergonha de minha pessoa... e juro que mais do que nunca acharei Hanako...

Sakura nunca havia percebido um brilho tão intenso naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Naquele instante havia mais do que ternura ou paixão, mas também determinação. Mais do que nunca agora ele tinha um motivo para procura por Hanako. Mas mesmo assim algo não a deixava feliz... Sabia que nunca teria um família com Shoran, pois já estava comprometida com Deus e Yukito para vida inteira. Não que temesse um escândalo ainda maior, mas porque sua criação foi assim... Nunca nem mesmo por um homem  desafiaria a vontade de Deus. Embora na verdade nunca seu faz-de-conta com Yukito tenha sido verdadeiramente consumado. 

-Eu confio em você...-sussurrou sendo beijada por Shoran.

-Eu sei, Sakura.-disse sorrindo.-Juro que também jamais sairá do meu lado. Darei a você e a minha filha o nome  que sempre deveria ter pertencido. 

-Mas...

-Shhh, eu sei que tem seu marido, mas acho que ele não será problema.-disse colocando um dedo nos lábios dela a impedido de replicar.-Não desistirei de você novamente Sakura... Já paguei uma pena dolorida por tenta fazer a coisa certa, mas agora sei que a melhor coisa minha vida é você e Hanako e lutarei com unhas e dentes para tê-las a meu lado.-concluiu a beijando com paixão mal contida.-Agora tenho que resolver alguns problemas, mas logo voltarei com informações de sua... de nossa filha.

Havia cometido vários erros. Um deles havia sido tirar a vida de um homem importante na vida de Sakura. Mas já havia pagado o suficiente por ele... Havia tentado fazer o melhor para todos menos para ele. Lutaria pelas as mulheres de sua vida... Mostraria a Sakura que era capaz de achar Hanako e cuidar delas. Já não era um criança ignorante... Era um homem que sangrava toda fez que pensava no tempo perdido. Agora mais do nunca lutaria para recupera o tempo perdido. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yu recolheu as roupas caídas no chão. Em poucas horas estaria longe daquele lugar... Longe daquela vida desgraçada que parecia querer tira o resto de bondade que havia em seu peito. Não que Tao a tivesse "comprado" para fazer caridade. Sabia e não era burra que havia segundas intenções naquela história toda. Mas já estava cansada de sempre ser a vitima... Já havia perdido as únicas pessoas que mereciam consideração de sua parte...

-Parabéns... Finalmente um homem quis te levar.-aplaudiu Meilina entrando no quarto.-O mais estranho nessa estória toda é o fato dele mal tê-la conhecido e já se apaixonado por você.

Meilina Mayer, era uma velha invejosa. Nunca havia conseguido sair dali... Nem mesmo algum homem tinha mostrado interesse por ela. e de um certa forma sempre nutria uma inveja secretar por ela... Algo que nem mesmo ela conseguia explicar.Nunca havia dito nada na vida... a única coisa que tinha era sua beleza e meia-dúzia de roupas doadas por um conjunto de mulheres. 

-Vai ver que o senhor se apaixonou por mim...

-Duvido muito querida...-falou sarcástica.-Nenhum homem se apaixona por uma mulher da vida como nós sem descobri nossos dotes na cama. 

-Nem todos os homens são selvagens.-disse fechando a sacola de roupas.

-Todos os homens são machos antes de tudo, querida.-rebateu sorrindo.-Algo me disse, o meu instinto nunca falha, que isso é uma armação contra a senhora...

-O que um homem digno como aquele senhor iria fazer contra minha pessoa?-perguntou intrigada olhando para a mulher.

Meilina, uma ruiva corpulenta com mais de quarenta anos. Havia passado boa parte de sua vida entre aqueles quarto satisfazendo em sua maior parte o desejo de estrangeiros velhos e pobres. Já tinha perdido a contas de quantos homens havia se deitado... e nem de quantos havia abortado. Agora que não tinha mais a mesma beleza e jovialidade de antes... agora era um mísera empregada. Não merecia aquele tratamento... justo ela que fora a preferida de um dos maiores homens de toda a China, que fora Chao Fu-tien. Ninguém tinha o direito de menosprezá-la... Ainda mais aquela garota que mal saira do berço. 

-Não sei, mas se não me engano... Aquele jovem é Tao...

-Não, ai que se engana querida. O nome daquele senhor é Hao, e quer muito bem minha pessoa.-disse interrompendo a sentença da velha.-Não sendo indelicada, mas já sendo, por favor, saia do meu quarto... preciso trocar de roupa e infelizmente não estou acostumada a ficar nua na frente de senhoras.-concluiu irônica.

-Ele mente para a você, inocente Yu.-disse tranqüilamente abrindo a porta do quarto.-Aquele senhor é filho bastardo de Chao Fu-tien... Não sei o que ele deseja com a senhora, mas acho que é mais uma armação política.-revelou dando uma risada sarcástica.-Aquele sangue não muda... E ele como o pai te abandonará assim que sua missão estiver cumprida. Da mesma forma que Chao abandonou a mim e a mãe dele...

Yu observou irada a retirada vitoriosa de Meilina. Sabia que era quase impossível que Hao tivesse algum tipo de sentimento por ela. não era romântica e por isso não perdia seu tempo nem mesmo para sonhar com seu "príncipe encantado"que a viria tirar da casa da madrasta má. Seja ele Tao ou Hao não importava. Confiava nele e faria agora tudo o que ele falasse... Afinal nada mais importava agora que estava sozinha no mundo.

~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tao estava frente a frente com o se maior inimigo desde então. Sua consciência o mandava seguir em frente com o seu plano arriscado... mas algo o impedia de se aproximar de sua vitima. Yukito estava na sua frente a poucos metros de distância... Era uma ótima oportunidade para se aproximar de vez do inimigo. Agora era só esperar a hora certa... mas que hora seria aquela. Não podia mais desperdiça um segundo sequer. Não devia consideração alguma a aquele homem, que não tinha sequer vergonha na cara,  ou amor a sua família. 

Tinha que mentalizar o momento que a senhora sua mãe havia morrido. O momento que fora deixado sozinho sem ninguém... o momento que humilhantemente observara a cabeça de seu pai posta em publico, como traidor. Admitia que Chao poderia ter sido tudo, mas traidor da pátria seu pai nunca havia sido. Afinal não devia obrigação a ninguém... 

_-Produzir o que necessitas, produzir sem apropriar. Agir sem nada esperar. Guiar sem contrariar, essa é a virtude primordial de um guerreiro.-_sussurrou Tao citando um trecho taoísmo.-Seja o que meu pai quiser.-concluiu acenado para um garoto do outro lado da rua. 

Aquela criança abandonada seria de grande utilidade. Ele seria seu "abre-alas"até Yukito. Era quase meio-dia, e àquela hora as ruas de Pequim eram tão movimentadas quando em outras partes do dias. Havia carroças, carros (pouco, na maioria de estrangeiros) e principalmente bicicletas, além de vários turistas. O que era de uma certa forma novidade. Até a um século atrás a China era completamente fechada para mundo exterior, agora deixavam estrangeiros visitarem a cidade proibida. Aquilo tinha que mudar, por isso o comunismo teria que tomar contar o quanto antes da política chinesa. Senão as tradições hão tanto tempos cultivadas seria esquecida, pois a nova cultura ocidental iria tomar conta de tudo. 

-Vai Yaoh...-sussurrou observando a movimentação do garoto até a vitima. 

A criança roubaria a carteira de couro que estava na mão daquele digníssimo senhor. Em seguida ele entraria em ação... Com um ápice digno de uma peça teatral. Entregaria a carteira para o homem. Ganhando assim a confiança dele.

O garoto seguiu suas instrução com esmero. Teria que pagar mais do que o combinado para o menino. Yaoh havia roubado a carteira e Yukito só percebera quando o garoto estava longe. Os gritos ecoaram pela a rua. Mas como todo o bom ator o garoto entregou a carteira para ele. 

-Fiz o que me ordenou senhor... Agora quero o meu dinheiro.-disse estendendo a mão. 

-Parabéns Yaoh.-falou entregando cinco moedas de ouro para o menino.

O garoto sorriu olhando para o dinheiro. Tao poderia afirma que tão menino nunca tinha pego tamanho dinheiro na vida. mas já se via o olhar ambicioso em seus olhos. Sentiu um baque no coração quando a fisionomia do menino se transfigurou...De repente não era mais Yaoh com as moedas e sim ele na idade do moleque.

-Foi um prazer trabalhar para o senhor.-disse retirando ele de seus pensamentos.

Estava ficando maluco. Yaoh tinha uma estória de vida diferente a da dele, e jamais poderia se sequer comparada com a sua. era um bom garoto...e talvez tinha uma família miserável para sustentar. Nenhum ser humano tinha noção de seu sofrimento.

-Agora vá menino...-disse batendo na cabeça de Yaoh.-Antes que alguém me veja com você. 

Logo que terminou de falar, Tao já viu o menino longe. Aquela era a lei da sobrevivência pregada por aquela sociedade. Havia vários meninos iguais a Yaoh, que não media a conseqüências de seus atos. Um dia fora igual a aquele garoto... Agora estava ali olhando para seu maior desafio. Que seria destruir Yukito antes que ele destruísse seu país. 

Foi com esse pensamento na cabeça que se aproximou de Yukito. Nada mais iria fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Afinal já estava na hora de por o fim em tudo.

_Aquela maldita história já tinha durado tempo o suficiente..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanako sentiu a respiração de Chang assim que acordou. Ele dormia como um anjo a seu lado. Embora em uma posição desagradável o jovem menino parecia estar tendo um sonho bom, pois tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Observando aquela expressão tão sonhadora não pode deixar de senti uma paz interior... Um sorriso cálido e triste saiu de seus lábios. 

O menino chinês era realmente bonito. Mas do que nunca o achava interessante... ainda mais agora que podia ver o reflexo do sol naquele rosto delicado. Não sabia qual era seu real sentimento por ele. Era uma mistura de ternura com algo que nunca sentira antes. Um sentimento por ela desconhecido, que nunca imaginara sentir. Era um sentimento maior do que tudo até mesmo contra sua vontade de poder tocá-lo no rosto. 

 "..._viva não por você e sim pela aquela pessoa que está aos pés de sua cama,  pois ele é seu futuro..."_

O rosto delicado da mulher no qual havia sonhado a minutos atrás voltava com força a sua mente. Era assustador percebe que ela estava certa... Chang estava aos pés de sua cama, mas nem por isso era seu futuro. Como alguém que mal conhecia podia já ser considerada como o homem de sua vida. Não.. não, não podia conhecer o amor agora. Não naquele momento tão tumultuado de sua vida. 

-Não posso te ... não posso senti nada por você.-sussurrou passando a mão no rosto dele.-Não agora... não sem antes saber quem realmente sou...

_...pois ele é seu futuro..._

Não ele não era seu futuro. Sonho era sonho e nada mais poderia ser. Não queria ter nenhum sentimento que a ligasse a ele para sempre. Não queria ter que confiar em mais ninguém. 

-Apenas preciso de você... sinto que necessito de sua ajuda.-concluiu aproximando do rosto dele. 

Sim, necessitava dele...Apenas dele e de seu carinho por ela. no fundo sabia que Chang tinha um ligação quase uterina como o seu passado, presente e futuro. Ele era a chave de tudo. Não queria ficar longe dele.. Não agora que estava sozinha. 

"Vou dar  melhor de mim para fazê-lo sorri... sempre", pensou ela depositando um beijo na face gelada dele. "Enquanto estiver a seu lado lutarei para que nunca ninguém te faça algum mal".

~*~~*~*~~~**~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaho observava cada movimento de Hanako pela a fresta da porta. Não pode deixar o coração se oprimir no peito. Nunca iria permiti aquele relacionamento... Não por ciúmes, e sim pelos os dois jovens. Seria um inferno se aquela amizade tão pura se transformasse em amor. Meiling nunca iria aceitar Hanako e faria da vida de ambos um verdadeiro inferno. 

Amava por demais Hanako para deixá-la passar pelo o mesmo que a mãe havia passado. Só ela tinha noção do quanto Sakura sofrera naquelas anos... Em cada carta que ela enviava vinha um relato fiel do descaso de Yukito com ela e com a menina. Não queria o mesmo destino para Hanako... 

Lutaria com unhas e dentes para fazer aquele relacionamento não passar de mero caso de irmãos. Só esperava que o tempo já não tivesse jogado novamente contra ela. Não suportaria vê mais uma vida desgraçada por um amor. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!!^.^ 

Bem, hoje é dia 15/04/04 ( isso é faz mais de uma semana que escrevi essa fic). não sei porque estou escrevendo essa idiotice. Eu sou maluca mesmo. Falta pouco para o final (Anna erguendo os braço para cima em sinal de alegria). Não vejo a hora terminar a fic. ela esta quilométrica. Logo, logo vão estar fazendo um abaixo assinado para se verem livres de mim. Não sei mais acho que "Entre a cruz e a espada"já deu o que tinha que dar. Foi uma das primeiras fic's grandes de minha autoria. Espero que não seja a última, pois penso em tira umas férias depois do último capítulo. 

Mas deixando o baixo astral de lado. Acho que gostei da forma que Shoran agiu... Acho, pois quero muito saber a opinião de todos. Estou aceitando todos os tipos de sugestões. Afinal falta pouco para nunca mais terem que ler essas notas tristes que sempre deixo para vocês. Falta pouco para nunca mais ( talvez) voltar a escrever. 

**Obriagado a todos pelos o review's:**Carol, Lan Ayath, Serenite, Dani Glatz, Anaisa, Bella-chan, Warina-Kinomoto, Sofy-chan, Rafinha Himura Li, RubyMoon, Yume Rinku, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Laine* e a Rê_~Chan. **Muito obrigada muito obrigada, muito obrigada, muito obrigada. E nunca se esqueçam de mim, por favor!!!!**

Beijos também para **Bella-chan **e** L**!!!!! Muito obrigada!!!!

**Visitem meu blog: **(**www.theimmortal.weblogger.terra.com.br**)

Bjs!!!! 

**Anna**


	33. Capítulo 33

Gosto quando te calas porque estás como ausente 

**E me escutars de longe; minha voz não te toca.**

**É como se tivessem esses teus olhos voado,**

**Como se houvesse um beijo lacrado a tua boca. **

_Neruda_

                                                            **33** **Capítulo**

-Maldito...-sussurrou Yukito irado com a perda de sua carteira.-Sabia o quanto esse povo era miserável, mas nunca julguei que fossem tão nojentos e baixos ao ponto de roubar um representante digno do governo japonês.

Era revoltante, ao mesmo tempo que era um ato sem sentido que nem merecia consideração. Já estava preparado para aquela situação. Fora muito bem instruído para não andar pelas as ruas sem acompanhado de dois ou mais oficiais. Mas não nascera grudado com ninguém, e queria ter sua liberdade. O que mais o deixava irritado era o fato de ter sido roubado por uma criança... 

-Fique calmo senhor.-um velho comerciante falou em mandarim.

-Como quer que fique calmo velho?!-exclamou sarcástico.-Fui lesado por um malandro que mal tem idade para sair sozinho na rua. 

Mary não conseguia conter a risada. Aquilo era hilário... Nas poucas horas que teve a sorte de ficar ao lado dele havia conhecido o lado mais violento. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma alto funcionário da embaixada japonesa fosse feito de palhaço por uma criança que tinha a idade de ser neto dele. Mas aquilo não era surpresa... todos os orientais eram meio lerdos. O que a ajudava em muito, pois só com aquele otário conseguira dinheiro o suficiente para um mês sem se deitar com mais nenhum nojento. 

-Infelizmente o senhor nunca mais verá sua carteira.-o senhor respondeu sorrindo.-Acho até melhor...

-O senhor não tem que acha nada.-a voz irada de Yukito soou alto, tão alto que algumas pessoas já se aglomeravam a seu redor.-Fui roubado e isso não vai ficar assim...

Yukito não controlava sua fúria. Era apenas uma carteira sem valor nenhum e com poucas moedas, mas se importava sim com sua reputação. O que o seu superior acharia se ficasse sabendo que fora roubado por um pivete chinês. Não, isso nunca iria acontecer... Já bastava ter dado seu nome a uma bastarda por causa de seu desejo cego por uma mulher que dormia com um fantasma. 

-Povo mesquinho, o meu pior castigo foi ter que vir até a sua terra para negociar pedaço de terra que por direito pertencem a nós japoneses.-vociferou ele vermelho.-Por mim tudo isso devia ser por direto do governo do Japão...Nunca vamos esquecer das injúrias cometidas por vocês...

-Não fale bobagem senhor Tsukihiro.-a voz masculina soou às suas costas.-Nem todos japoneses são corretos e nem todos os chineses são corruptos, senhor.-concluiu segurando a carteira em uma das mãos.

Era sua entrada triunfal. Como deste de pequeno havia imaginado... Sua vingança havia finalmente começara. Tao vibrava em seu interior. Tudo estava dando certo... Logo logo, o povo tentaria linchá-lo por tantos insultos que haviam recebido, e ele estaria ali para salvá-lo da fúria da população local. 

-Quem é você?-perguntou o homem frio virando para Tao.-E o que está fazendo com minha carteira?-perguntado intrigado.

O chinês era alto e tinha uma expressão levemente familiar. Em seus olhos havia uma expressão soturna, era como se ele estivesse feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não era psicólogo e muito menos sabia avaliar a personalidade alheia, mas tinha certeza de que algo estava por trás de tudo aquilo. 

-Meu nome é Haoh.-disse sorrindo.-Bem, como chinês digno corria atrás do pivete que te roubou isso.-disse mostrando a carteira.-Consegui pegá-lo, mas acho que não seja uma boa idéia entregar essa carteira ao senhor, pois não acho justo que o senhor receba isso de volta depois de todos esses manifestos contra meu país.

-C-como assim? Essa é minha carteira tenho o direito de tê-la de volta...

A expressão do todo o poderoso Yukito Tsukihiro era engraçada. Percebia-se que o homem era mesmo um covarde... Sinceramente tinha até pena de tirar a vida de um homem ridículo como aquele, que era até mesmo enganado pela a própria mulher na cara dura. Talvez devesse pegar mais leve com ele. 

-Devia nunca mais devolvê-la ao senhor, mas tendo sangue chinês e com muito orgulho... sendo honesto como sou, e como tenho certeza de que todo o meu povo é, entrego a carteira ao senhor.-disse entregando a ele o objeto.-Por favor, tome mais cuidado ao sair na rua, pois por causa de seu país e de todas as potências que invadem consecutivamente há pessoas como aquela criança que rouba para ter o que comer, quando sua filha e sua mulher estão dormindo em seu palácio.-concluiu erguendo a cabeça com orgulho, ao mesmo tempo que era aplaudido por todos que passavam na rua.

Sua ira só se intensificou mais com o discurso daquele moleque. Para ele nem mesmo a devolução da carteira era um sinal da honestidade daquele povo. Nada mudaria a visão distorcida que tinha daquele país... Fora ali que perderá tudo até mesmo a chance de ser feliz com sua esposa. 

-Sua honestidade me comove.-falou irônico.

Tao teve vontade de socar o nariz perfeito daquele senhor. Yukito cavava sua própria sepultura ali na frente de uma população revoltada e sedenta por vingança. Aquele homem não podia saber, mas ele era sua salvação. Poderia ter mesmo deixado-o sozinho a mercê de um povo revoltado, seria uma forma de cumpri seu dever, mas não seria uma vingança. Por causa daquele homem seu pai fora condenado a morte.

-Devia comover mesmo, pois nunca vi um homem tão arrogante a ponto de não agradecer um favor prestado.-disse sorrindo.-Agora é melhor o senhor e sua mulher irem embora o quanto antes, pois aqui ninguém é ladrão ou assassino, mas não gostamos de ser humilhados... Ainda mais por um japonês.

Foi então que Yukito observava a multidão que ser formava a seu redor. Com certeza não sairia dali com vida se continuasse a insultar aquela população. Não queria fazer parte de um acidente diplomático... Mais uma vez fora idiota ao perde o controle. Nunca devia ter se rebaixo ao ponto de brigar no meio da rua como se fosse uma mulher. 

-Acho melhor irmos embora Yukito.-Mary sussurrou a seu ouvido.-Não quero morre como uma cadela no meio da rua.

A situação já não era mais tão engraçada. Havia um ódio latente que irradiava daquelas pessoas. Yukito havia mexido no brio daquela população... Até ela se sentia um pouco ofendida. Fizera errado ao aceitar a sair com ele.

-Posso te ajudar a encontra o caminho mais fácil para fugir daqui.-Tao falou se aproximando do casal.-Nunca seria capaz de agredir uma pessoa, mas sou apenas um contra mais de cem e pessoas.-concluiu sorrindo afavelmente.-Claro que isso vai custar muito dinheiro.

Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali. de repente  o líder daquelas pessoas se oferecia para tirá-los dali em trocar de dinheiro. Realmente não conseguia entender até onde a ética tinha valor para aquela população. Ficava feliz por não estar completamente errado em seu julgamento.

-Não sei se devo confiar no senhor.-Yukito falou sério

-É sua única salvação,  pois não erguerei uma palha para ajudá-los quando começarem a ser espancados.-Rebateu Tao erguendo às mãos.

Mary estava nervosa.  A população estava revoltada, logo logo começariam a gritar palavras de ordem e em seguida seriam espancados de forma cruel até a morte.  Não,  iria com aquele homem mesmo que tivesse que deixar Yukito sozinho a mercê daquele povo irado.

-Não senhor não precisamos da sua compaixão...-Yukito falou irritando com a situação que se envolvera. Preferia ser linchado por milhares de pessoas do que ser salvo por um chinês.

-Então lavo minhas mãos.-disse dando as costas para ele.-Só lamento pela sua senhora que me parece muito nervosa.

Além de arrogante era orgulhoso, Tao pensou com um sorriso cínico nascendo em seus lábios. Não demoraria muito para que a população que agora só observava com raiva, mas não demoraria muito para que começassem a atacar. Com certeza inventaria várias dores de cabeça no futuro, mas ao mesmo tempo não seria o ideal... Não seria a vingança pelo qual havia sonhado desde o começo. Mas infelizmente nada poderia fazer se aquele homem não queria sua ajuda... Seria estranho se num ato impensado pegasse a mãos dele e fugisse. Seria ridículo...

-Espere moço...-a voz com grande sotaque inglês soou em suas costas.-Eu te pago a quantia que quiser desde que me tire daqui!

Bem, mais uma vez o destino o surpreendia. Parecia que Yukito ficaria sozinho... Nem mesmo a amante queria ficar a eu lado numa hora tão conturbada como aquela. Dava para percebe que aquele senhor sabia mesmo cativar as mulheres. 

-Ora, ora, ora.-disse sarcástico.-Negócio fechado minha dama.-concluiu abrindo caminho até o carro que havia alugado especialmente para aquele teatro.-Mas antes tente convencer seu marido... Pois tenho certeza de que não quer ficar viúva tão cedo. Embora sua beleza seja...-se afastou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  

Yukito olhava irado para Mary. Se antes não tinha certeza de que não devia confiar em nenhuma mulher agora que jamais confiaria nenhuma mulher. Não que pensasse que aquela concubina tinha algum tipo de sentimento por ele, mas nunca imaginara que ela teria tamanha capacidade de largá-lo naquela hora. Nunca admitiria que uma mulher o tratasse daquela forma.

-DesculpaYukito, mas sou jovem e não quero morrer aqui.-sussurrou pegando a mão dele.-Deixe esse seu orgulho de lado e venha comigo... Sei que tem uma família que precisar do senhor. Não deixe que a ira esconda seu real sentimento.-falou puxando ele pelas as mãos.-Agora não é a hora certeza para acabar tudo...

Estava em estado de transe. Se não saísse dali sabia muito bem a que a esperava. Já havia presenciado um linchamento público e não fora nada fácil. Tinha certeza de que Yukito não havia gostado nada de sua atitude, mas não devia consideração a um homem que mal conhecia... Naquele momento era uma mulher livre para decidi o próprio caminho.

-Vamos... Garanto que não será humilhante, pois ninguém precisar saber o que aconteceu.-falou não se importando com a opinião pública. Naquele momento era esposa do grande embaixador... Além do mais seria mais humilhante se caso o abandonasse a julgamento popular.-Por favor, não seja teimoso... não me abandone agora.-falou abraçando ele. 

Naquele momento Yukito viu apenas Sakura em sua frente. Relembrou do momento de seu casamento quando Sakura chorara feito uma bebê... Quem estava presente na cerimônia feitas as pressas, imaginara que a noiva chorava de felicidade, mas ele sabia que aquele choro era de sofrimento por está se casando com o homem errado. Aquilo afetara seu orgulho... Mas simplesmente não podia deixá-la na mão. A amava... e tinha certeza de que ainda gostava muito de sua esposa. Gostava a ponto de ficar com ela mesmo sabendo que jamais teria aquele amor correspondido. 

Sem palavras acompanhou Sakura e não Mary. Sabia que estava agindo sobre um forte sentimento que não deixara transparecer durante anos e só agora vinha a tona. Amava sua esposa a ponto de lutar contra todas as armas que possuía para nunca perdê-la... Precisar está vivo e ter o carinho e respeito de Hanako...Sabia que era difícil, pois passara muitos anos renegando e humilhando aquela criança. Mas para todos os casos ainda era o pai dela... E tinha o direito de ser feliz. 

Era pelas as duas que entrava no carro daquela desconhecido. E partia sobre os xingamento de uma população revoltada. O único pensamento em seu coração era a esperança de reconquistar seu grande amor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shoran observava ao longe aquela cena patética que Yukito Tsukihiro era o protagonista principal. Poderia ter intercedido por ele como aquele senhor que havia o retirado, mas não tinha motivo para isso... Yukito era para ele um figura revoltante que havia usurpado de forma erronia seu papel como pai. Que havia tido a mulher mais especial do mundo em suas mãos e havia deixado escapar para ficar tendo casos ilícitos com qualquer mulher de baixa reputação. Admitia que nunca fora santo, mas nunca esquecera Sakura por nenhum momento, e quando se deitava com alguma mulher era apenas para satisfazer um desejo físico e não sentimental, pois esse só ficara saciado há poucas horas atrás quando a tivera entre os braços.

Sabia que era antiético deixar uma pessoa que estava hospedando em sua casa a mercê de uma população enfurecida,  mas fora o grande Yukito que transformara em um pequeno erro se transforma em uma " quase assassinato". Nada poderia fazer...  Sabia,  porém,  que ali estava sua vingança por todas as humilhações que a pequena Hanako havia sofrido durante anos.

Aliás,  era por ela que estava vasculhando cada pedaço de Pequim.Tinha esperança de alguém tivesse visto alguma movimentação estranha que o levasse ao paradeiro de Hanako.  Mas até agora para seu desespero nada havia sido descoberto. 

A menina havia desaparecido como num passe de mágica. Não havia deixado rastro nenhum... E aquela situação o estava alarmando. Antes pouco importava realmente onde a aquela garota estava, sentia vergonha, mas havia ficado até mesmo aliviado com aquela situação. Mas agora Hanako era sua filha e se algo acontecesse com aquela garota seria por usa culpa... Sim, apenas sua culpa. Havia deixado um estranho responsável em achá-la... Nunca conseguira olhar de novo para Sakura se algo acontecesse com a filha de ambos.

-Infelizmente não posso te ajudar, Li.-um velho ancião disse sorrindo.

-Ninguém comentou nada, ou viu nada de estranho ontem a noite?-insistiu nervoso.-Tai-Ling isso é muito importante para minha pessoa...

-Não, não vi nada mesmo Li.-repetiu novamente.-Essa menina não passo perto de minha barraca... e até esse momento ninguém comentou nada a respeito disso.-concluiu pensativo.-Infelizmente desta fez não poderei te ajudar.

-Entendo...-sussurrou puxando o capuz sobre o rosto.-Mesmo assim muito obrigado meu senhor. 

Cada passo que dava mais sentia o desânimo tomava contar de seu ser. Nem seus amigos de longa data podia ajudá-lo no momento. Só tinha uma saída, procurar até achar um caminho que o levasse até sua filha. Só Buda sabia o quanto necessitava abraça aquela menina... Ninguém podia medir o tamanho de sua felicidade ao saber sobre a verdadeira paternidade de Hanako. Era uma pena ter descoberto a verdade tão tarde... Nem ao menos sabia se voltaria ver sua filha.

-Tente em alguma pensão, Li.-Tai falou sorrindo.-Não sei o motivo que o leva a procura essa menina, mas se ninguém sabe sobre o paradeiro dela é bom sinal. Na certa ela pode estar hospedada em alguma pensão.-concluiu vendo o rosto do menino que vira crescer abrindo para um novo motivo para ter esperança.-Seu sobrinho poderia te ajudar...

-Chang? Mas nem ao menos sei onde ele esta morando...-falou pensativo.

Realmente Tai tinha razão. Daquela fez seu grande amigo da época mais triste de sua vida o ajudava com pensamentos concretos. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o silêncio poderia ser mais assustador do que a certeza de que algo havia acontecido com sua filha. Não gostava de senti impotente perante os acontecimentos quando uma criança precisava dele em alguma parte daquela cidade. Duvidava muito se Chang o ajudasse... Desde o dia que ele saíra de sua casa nunca mais havia recebido sequer uma notícia dele. E depois da chegada de Sakura no dia interior nunca mais tinha pensado no bem estar do garoto. Na verdade tinha certeza de que Chang já não necessitava dele ou de Meiling. O garoto já sabia cuidar de si mesmo sozinho. 

-Mas eu sei.-respondeu o velho pegando um pedaço de papel.-Ele esteve ontem aqui entregando jornal.-informou escrevendo.-E deixou o seu novo endereço... Até achei estranho, pois nunca pude imaginar que aquele garoto fosse sair da barra da saia de Meiling. 

Nem ele mesmo um dia pudera imaginar que Chang fosse tomar atitude radical como aquela. Mas ficara orgulhoso do menino que ajudara a criar. Com a saída dele de sua casa teve certeza de que jamais esperaria atitude diferente do garoto. Agora estava mais satisfeito por saber que ele trabalhava de forma digna e correta. Embora achasse que ele merecia algo melhor do que um mísero entregador de jornal. 

-Aconteceram algumas brigas entre ele e Meiling, e Chang, como o pai não gosta de sentir pressionado... Ainda mais pela a pessoa que o criou.-disse pegando o endereço.

-Sei que é pecado, mas a morte de Chao bem ou mal foi o melhor que aconteceu.-falou com um suspiro.-Infelizmente o meu amigo já não estava em sã consciência quando tramou junto com aquela desgraçada aquele maldito cerco as embaixadas.

-É, o meu primo teve o final que merecia.-disse pensativo.-Mas a justiça não foi justa com ele... ou com nós, pois a verdadeira criminosa não foi punida.

Conhecia Shoran desde muito pequeno. Ele fora o primeiro professor de artes marciais do garoto herdeiro do sangue de guerreiro dos Li. Estava presente quando pela a primeira vez vira aquele garoto chorar sangue sobre o corpo do pai, estivera presente no momento em que perdera tudo pela a segunda vez... e agora estava presente no momento em que ele se reerguia com dignidade e respeito. Sempre tivera certeza de que Shoran seria o único Li a prosperar.

-E jamais será Shoran, mas um dia a história ira provar que o Boxers foram um mero fantoche nas mãos daquela mulher.-falou sorrindo.-É uma pena que Chao tenha deixado duas crianças sem pai...

-C-como assim duas crianças?-perguntou Shoran intrigado.

Como assim duas crianças? Conhecia seu primo e o único filho que Chao havia tido fora Chang e nenhum mais. Só se seu primo tivesse um caso extra-conjugal, o que não seria nenhuma surpresa para ele. 

-Acho que está mais do que na hora de você saber sobre o passado de Chao.-disse o velho decido a contar toda a estória que envolvia Tao.-Mas acho que no meio da rua não é o cenário ideal para essa conversa...-sorrindo abriu uma porta que dava a sua casa.-Vamos até minha casa lá contarei tudo que envolver Chao e aquele menino... já estou velho Shoran, quero morrer com minha consciência limpa.

~*~***~*~*~***~*~***~*~***~*~**~

-Como assim Shoran já sabe da verdade?!-Mai gritou nervosa.-Sakura você endoideceu...

Sakura tranqüilamente penteava o cabelo. Aquele ataque de Mai já não a assustava ou deixava nervosa... Sabia o quanto Mai estava sofrendo com tudo, mas o sofrimento dela não era maior do que o seu. Além do mais Shoran tinha o direito de saber a verdade. Afinal ele era o pai de Hanako... Agora nada mais a assustava a não ser o fato de perde a filha. Aquela dor seria a pior. Só de imaginá-la já a deixava desesperada.

-É isso que acabou de ouviu Mai.-disse virando para a babá.-E não me arrependo de ter contado a verdade... Mai você não percebe que essa é a única chance de ter nossa Hanako de volta? 

-Não, não compreendo.-disse indo até Sakura.-Temo por você Sakura... O que será de você se seu marido descobrir de toda a verdade?... O que será de nossa menina se perder o nome?

Pouco se importava com a reação de Yukito quando descobrisse a verdade. Em dezessete anos de matrimônio nunca havia sido infiel, quando seu marido chegava ao cúmulo de levar suas amantes para sua casa dizendo que era sua "amiga íntima". Tivera que engolir o orgulho várias vezes. Quanto a Hanako, sua filha tinha um pai de verdade, e conhecendo bem Shoran ele nunca a deixaria desamparada.

-Cansei, Mai, cansei de ser infeliz e de manter um casamento de aparência. Quero ser feliz com o único homem que fui capaz de amar no mundo.-disse levando o rosto entre as mãos.-Droga... tentei da de tudo para minha filha... um nome, um pai, mas a única coisa que conseguia dar a ela foi infelicidade e um pai que nunca foi capaz de dar amor a ela. E nome minha amiga é o que menos importa.

-Tudo isso é bonito, mas querida, Yukito é vingativo, temo que ele em alto desespero machuque você e a nossa menina...

Mai era uma ótima amiga, às vezes esquecia que ela era apenas sua empregada e nada mais. Durante os anos só pode contar com ela... e aquele afeto crescera tanto que Mai agora era mais sua irmã do que outra pessoa fora capaz de ser. Além do mais tinha uma gratidão eterna com aquela mulher que tantas vezes a consolara quando fora pisoteada por Yukito ou Tomoyo. 

-Shhh... Nunca deixarei que Yukito toque num fio de cabelo de nossa Hanako.-disse passando as mãos no cabelo da jovem.-No começo Mai... Hanako era apenas minha filha, mas com o passar do tempo ela virou nossa filha, pois sei se um dia eu faltar você estará aqui para cuidar de minha pequena.-disse beijando o rosto da empregada.-E sei que jamais a desamparará... foi  por isso que contei a verdade para Shoran... Ele mais do que ninguém merece saber sobre a verdade que envolver a nossa pequena.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você e Hanako.-disse sentido os olhos arderem.-Estou morrendo por dentro Sakura, por não saber sobre nossa Hanako. 

Deus com certeza havia posto Mai em sua vida para ajudá-la. Nunca seria eternamente grata a alguém como era com aquela mulher. Sem ela e seu carinho por Hanako com certeza já havia desistido de tudo a muito tempo. 

-Obrigada por tudo, minha irmã.-disse abraçando Mai.-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

Mai chorou como criança. Daria sua vida por elas... Durantes anos vivera por Sakura e Hanako. Aquelas palavras eram por demais especiais para ela... Não imaginava uma vida sem elas, por isso temia o futuro. 

~*~***~**~***~**~

Chang se sentia no céu ao ver Hanako acordada e com uma expressão bem mais viva do que há horas atrás. Quem parecia não estar nem um pouco feliz era Marta que tinha a cara fechada como se estivesse incomodada com algo. Não podia fazer nada contra o mal-estar de Marta. Na verdade o que mais importava naquele momento era o bem-estar de Hanako que contava.

-Como estar se sentido, Hanako?-perguntou Marta dando um sorriso falso.

-Ainda estou fadiga, mas sei que isso logo ira passar.-respondeu alegre.

Era ela linda. Aqueles olhos verdes brilhava como duas esmeraldas. Já não via a mesma tristeza da  noite anterior... percebia sim que uma nova Hanako renascia das cinzas como uma fênix. Nunca sentira tamanha vontade de beijar alguém com tanta paixão como sentia agora por Hanako. Talvez fosse por isso que Marta estava nervosa.

-Torço pela a senhorita...-disse bebendo chá.

Se não fosse pelo o fato de Change mostra um grande sentimento por aquela menina até ela mesma teria gostado da simpática menina. Era impossível não gostar daquela garota... A menina tinha o rosto de anjo e uma voz tão linda e delicada que a fazia se lembra de sua irmã mais nova. Mas não podia gostar daquela mulher que era sua rival... Sua rival pelo o amor de Chang. 

-Hanako espero que não esteja chateada comigo por chamar Marta e a senhora Kaho...

-Não Chang... Acho que estava sendo burra ao imaginar que minha família estivesse sequer preocupada com o meu paradeiro. A essa hora devem estar fazendo festa com o meu sumiço.-disse tristemente.-Eu que devia ficar sem graça por estar aqui de favor... mas isso vai mudar. Amanhã mesmo irei procurar emprego...

-Claro que não menina Hanako.-Kaho falou entrando no quarto.-Não está em condições de sair para procurar emprego.

Hanako se sentia amada por todos. Era incrível que houvesse pessoas tão boas como aquelas numa sociedade tão privada de vários recursos. Não queria dar despesas a eles... não se sentiria bem se ficasse ali de favor... já passara anos de favor na casa daquele homem que julgara ser seu pai. 

-Fico comovida com tudo pelo o que estão fazendo por mim, mas acho que sou forte o suficiente para ajudá-la nos serviços da pensão senhora Mizuki.-disse abaixando a cabeça.-Quero trabalha para poder dormir e comer com dignidade. 

Kaho sentiu uma ternura grande por sua afilhada. Aquela menina era especial como a mãe... Tinha tanta força em seu interior que nem ela mesma sabia usá-la. aos poucos tinha certeza de que perceberia que não adiantava nada ter tamanho orgulho... Não sabia que motivo a trouxera ali, mas sabia muito bem que aos poucos tiraria a verdade dela. 

-Se é assim que deseja, menina. Pode ter certeza que contara com a minha ajuda.-disse sorrindo.

Hanako sorriu de voltar. Havia gostado de Kaho... sentia algo especial por aquela mulher. Era como se ela de uma certa forma já tivesse passado em sua vida em determinada época, o que era impossível dadas as circunstâncias de seu nascimento. Mas a que a deixava mais nervosa e excitada era Chang. Os olhos perspicazes dele não parava de encará-la. Às vezes flagrava ele olhando para seus lábios como quisesse beijá-la. Porém, logo desviava envergonhado. 

-Serei eternamente grata a senhora...-disse, e a cumprimentou beijando as mãos da mulher.

-Tens que ser eternamente grata a o menino Chang... sem ele jamais teria chegado até mim.-disse sorrindo para menina.

-Eu já sou grata a ele... Muito, muito mesmo...-falou olhando para ele.

Chang sentira o rosto ficar vermelho. Sabia que tinha sair logo dali antes que perdesse por de vez o controle sobre os seus sentimentos e a beijasse na frente de todos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele... sentia-se muito confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Precisava pensar...

-Nunca precisara me agradecer, pois você já operou um milagre em minha vida.-disse docemente se levantado da cadeira.-Agora tenho que ir, pois o meu trabalho me espera.

Hanako definitivamente não era para ele. A menina era pura demais... seria realmente um pecado iludi-la como havia feito com Marta... Sabia que ela sentia algo por ele. Não era cego e lia nos olhos dela os seus verdadeiro sentimentos. Ele sentia o mesmo, mas para ele tudo era mais complicado. Tinha mais o que perder do que ela. 

Não podia desiludi-la. Foi com esse pensamento que a beijou Marta nos lábios antes de sair de sua casa. Não vira a reação de Hanako, muito menos tinha visto o rosto supreso de Marta. Mas sabia muito bem que havia atingido seu objetivo. Mas aquilo não o deixou feliz...

___________________________________***___________________________________

Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bem, pessoal no próximo capítulo Shoran vai conhecer toda a estória de vida de Tao.  Qual será a reação dele ao saber que tem mais um parente???  Bem,  nem eu mesma sei (ainda não terminei de escrever esse capítulo). 

Hoje tenho pouca coisa para comentar...  Na verdade ando meio desanimada com tudo.  Acho que realmente preciso de uma férias.

**Reviews:**

Desculpas se caso esquecer ou não colocar algum nome,  mas a ff.net não me enviou todas as reviews e no site só dá para visualizar três.  Se caso você me enviou reviews  semana passada me avisar que no próximo capítulo terei o prazer de agradecer.Certo?^_^

**Anaisa, Carol, RubyMoon, Yume Rinku, Bella-chan** **e** **Lan Ayath.**

Obrigada,  obrigada,  obrigada. Por favor,  nunca se esqueçam de me envirem review's.  Qualquer manifestação de carinho por essa fic já me faz muito feliz.  E não peço muito...  não é mesmo?

Obrigada também a Carol e a Bella,  que sempre agem de forma tão gentil comigo e com minhas fic's!!^^

Muitos beijos!!! 

**Tchau!!!!**

**Anna** **Lennox**


	34. Capítulo 34

Suponha que um anjo de fogo 

****

**Varresse a face da terra**

****

**E os homens sacrificados**

****

**Pedissem perdão.**

****

**Não peça.**

****

Segredo- Carlos Drummond de Andrade

****

**Capítulo 34**

****

A casa de Tai-Ling nada tinha de oriental. Sua segunda esposa era uma jovem turca que viera como missionária de uma igreja batista alemã a quase vinte e dois anos atrás. Presenciara de perto o amor proibido entre aqueles senhores. Ela era uma estrangeira cujo principal objetivo era catequizar o maior número de chineses possível e ele um rebelde que era proibido de se aproximar de qualquer estrangeiro a não ser para matá-lo. Além de tudo era casado e segundo as antigas tradições chinesas podia ter mais de uma mulher, mas isso não incluía ter uma família com uma estrangeira. Acompanhara o sofrimento do amigo como se fosse o dele, e se identificava com o seu sofrimento, pois tinha Sakura entre os braços, mas jamais poderia assumir seu amor por ela. Naquela época tudo era mais difícil... Hoje na era moderna que a China vivia casar com uma estrangeira era a coisa mais normal, embora ainda presenciasse o preconceito que aquelas pobres mulheres sofriam. Fora um idiota em deixar se cegar pela mentira que seu cérebro havia colocado em seu coração. Se houvesse lutado por Sakura agora teria uma família... Mas não, ele havia jogado seu grande amor nos braços de outro. 

-Bem, essa é minha casa.-Tai falou orgulhoso.-Yulyan quis uma casa que se aproximasse de sua terra... E infelizmente meu amigo já não sou um homem tão forte como antes.-disse sorrindo.-Uma mulher minou minha coragem.

-Compreendo.-concordou sorrindo.-Realmente sua mulher é uma boa decoradora, com certeza se um chinês conservador entrar aqui terá uma bela surpresa.-conclui sentando no sofá coberto por seda vermelha.-Mas para mim meu amigo isso só me traz inveja do que você construiu ao lado da mulher amada. 

Sim, tinha um pouco de inveja de Tai. Ele fizera de tudo para ter a mulher que gostava até mesmo ser deserdado e pedir a anulação de seu casamento... Tudo para ficar com a turca que fizera seu coração bate mais forte. Ele ao contrário mandara a mulher que mais amava para os braços de um idiota... Sua filha tinha o nome de outro homem e não o dele. Realmente soubera como transformar a própria vida num verdadeiro inferno. Mas tinha tempo para corrigir tudo... acharia Hanako de voltar e lutaria para ter Sakura eternamente entre os seus braços.

-Nunca mais você viu Sakura, não é Shoran?!-Tai falou sério.-Por que não vai atrás dela no Japão? Afinal você tem dinheiro o suficiente para achá-la até no final do mundo...

-Ai que se engana meu amigo...-rebateu Shoran levando as mãos até o cabelo.-Sakura está do meu lado agora... morando sob o meu teto.

-C-como assim, Shoran?-o homem perguntou surpreso.-Não compreendo...

Nem ele até agora entendia sua sorte que trouxe-a de volta para seus braços... Estava tendo uma segunda chance de ser feliz ou o ainda estava pagando pela morte de Touya anos atrás? Preferia ficar com a primeira suposição, pois nunca deixaria de pagar as penas do inferno por ter tirado a vida do jovem japonês.

-Sakura é casada com o embaixador japonês que veio negociar as entregas de terras que o Japão tirou de nossas posses há anos atrás.-informou acendendo um cigarro.

-Não acredito.-disse pensativo.-Deve ter sido horrível vê-la casada com outro... mas quem imaginaria que o destino ira pôr vocês frente a frente dessa forma...

-Eu nunca pude imaginar... Eu amo aquela mulher mais do que minha própria vida.-confessou ele nervoso.-Meu coração parou de bate naquela hora... Ela está tão bonita, mas agora está presa a um homem que não ama... Tendo uma filha comigo...

-Filha? Como assim Shoran... Sakura saiu da China grávida, e você é o pai da criança?

Shoran apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Não querendo ver os olhos de piedade que Tai jogava sobre ele, Shoran deu as costas tremendo. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre seu drama pessoal com alguém a não ser Sakura e isso o deixar nervoso sem saber que passo dar agora que Tai sabia que havia sido um mal-caráter com a única mulher que amara na vida.

-Lamento muito por tudo, Shoran.-o velho sussurrou não escondendo o choque inicial.-E agora o que pretende fazer? Afinal essa menina é sua filha... sua única filha.

-Não sei, Tai.-Shoran falou com sinceridade.-A menina não sabe da verdade, e meu amor por Sakura continua a ser correspondido. Não, não sou capaz de desistir delas pela segunda vez... cometerei uma loucura para ficar com Hanako e Sakura.-disse passando as mãos trêmulas no cabelo.

-Aquela menina desaparecida é sua filha, então.-disse Tai pensativo.

-Sim, agora você já sabe o motivo para o meu desespero.

-Claro... 

Lamentava pela tragédia pessoal na vida do amigo. Como queria que todos tivessem um final feliz como o dele com Yulyan... Ao mesmo tempo em que não podia ser cego e percebia muito bem o mal que Shoran havia causado para si mesmo. Durante anos, depois da partida de Sakura, o vira bêbado chorando por ela, mas nunca tivera coragem de procurá-la. Touya havia morrido e isso não era culpa dele. Ele apenas tivera a infelicidade de tirar a vida do irmão de sua amada. Mas já havia pagado caro demais pelo o seu erro... No fundo não sentia nenhum resquício de pena daquela pobre homem à sua frente.

-Ela é uma criança de dezessete anos perdida nessa cidade.-Shoran falou.-Ordenei para Tao Jung, um empregado novo procurá-la... não dei muita importância, mas agora sinto que falhei... e preciso achá-la. Pois senão não viveria com mais uma peso em minha consciência.

_ "Ordenei para Tao Jung, um empregado novo procurá-la..."_. Tao não podia estar no meio dessa confusão toda... ele havia jurado não se aproximar... Por todos os deuses, agora sim tinha que contar quem era Tao jung a Shoran. Antes que aquele maluco machucasse alguém com o seu fanatismo. 

-Não, não poder ser.-Tai falou segurando com força o braço do sofá.-Você falou o nome de Tao Jung?

-Sim, você conhecesse Tao?-perguntou Shoran sentado novamente no sofá.-Não gostei dele, mas não quis me preocupar com uma menina que até então não era nada minha, a não ser uma lembrança dura de que minha Sakura havia pertencido a outro homem a não ser eu. 

Shoran percebeu que a face de Tai estava pálida como a morte. Não queria ler o que estava escrito nos olhos dele. Temia o que ele tinha para falar... Temia ter entregado a vida de sua menina a um maníaco. Não, não era tudo um sonho.

-Shoran lembra que estamos aqui para falar sobre o passado obscuro de Chao e a criança que ele pós no mundo junto com uma mulher... A mulher mais distinta que conheci em toda minha vida.-começou o senhor abaixando a cabeça. Estava preste a desenterrar uma história que ainda mexia muito com ele... e que com certeza mudaria os pensamentos de Shoran sobre o primo que tinha até aquele momento.

Hanako sentia-se péssima ao presenciar aquele idílio amoroso. Era como se algo despedaçasse em mil pedaços em dentro de si... Sentia algo profundo por aquele garoto senão não estaria tão afetada por vê-lo beijando aquela menina. Não sentia ódio muito menos repulsa... apenas uma dor que vinha crescendo a cada segundo que presenciava aquele beijo tão apaixonado. Era uma idiota por senti alguma coisa por Chang. Ele mais de uma vez mostrara que gostava dela com um sentimento de proteção...Nunca tinha dado a entender algo a mais do que simples amigo. 

O mais duro foi vê-lo dar as costas para ela sem ao menos dizer "Bom dia" ou "até mais tarde".Ele simplesmente dera as costas e partira... nem ao menos um olhar de carinho ou ternura lhe direcionou...Aquilo doeu mais do que mil facadas. 

Kaho percebeu o olhar dolorido de Hanako e o sorriso feliz de Marta. Naquele momento teve certeza de que era tarde demais para tentar modificar o futuro... ou evitar que alguém se machucasse. Já não tinha o que ser feito para tirar de dentro de Hanako o amor que havia nascido há pouco tempo e que talvez nem mesmo a garota tenha dado conta de que ele já estava ali... Alguém sairia machucado, alguns tentariam negar o que sentia, como Chang estava fazendo. Mas o destino e futuro já estavam traçados. Lutaria para que nem Hanako ou Chang saísse com feridas eternas daquele interlúdio.

-Querida Hanako, então você veio do Japão?-perguntou Marien encantada com a beleza da estranha.

Hanako sentiu um pouco incomodada com a pergunta impertinente da menina quase uma criança à sua frente. Naquele momento a ultima coisa que queria era responder perguntas pessoais. Pois já tinha até mesmo decidido que assim que se recuperasse por completo sairia daquela pensão e seguiria seu caminho bem longe da complicação que estava se transformando sua vida desde que chegara naquele maldito país. mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ser mal educada com a filha da mulher maravilhosa que estava lhe estendendo a mão naquele momento tão estranho e confuso de sua vida.

-Sim. Nasci no Japão.-respondeu sorrindo.

-Sabe que meu pai era um valente soldado japonês.-a menina falou entusiasmada ao receber um sinal negativo de Kaho para não continua a falar.-Sim, ele foi um valente soldado que morreu pelas mãos de um rebelde a quase vinte e dois anos atrás.-concluiu orgulhosa dos feitos de um homem que nunca tivera o prazer de conhecer em vida, mas que sempre estava a seu lado.

Kaho ficou pálida com as palavras de Marien. Sabia que a jovem filha de criação tinha inocência de um animalzinho e que mesmo tendo dezessete anos de idade não havia aprendido a malícia que cada ser humano empregava em seu dia-a-dia. Nem ao menos a pobre menina havia percebido a semelhança que havia com Hanako e com aquela foto de Touya que havia mostrado há dias atrás para ela.

-Uma bela história de vida.-Hanako falou desanimada.-Então seus pais são japoneses?

Estava crente de que aquela menina era filha de Kaho com aquele digníssimo soldado japonês. Marien não sabia, mas ela tinha uma inveja quase latente dela... A jovem garota ao menos sabia quem era o seu progenitor. E ela, não sabia nem o nome dele... Podia ser qualquer um...Aquilo sim era doloroso.

-Não, minha mãe já é falecida...-disse a menina abaixando a cabeça.-Felizmente Kaho era muito amiga de meu pai, e fez a caridade de me criar...

-Sinto muito...

-Eu sei...Mas sou feliz aqui com minha mãe postiça.-disse levantada a cabeça com um sorriso.-Agora me diga uma coisa?

-Sim, pode perguntar.-Hanako falou. Já decidida de que gostava de Marien.

-Você... quer dizer, a senhorita pretender ficar no quarto do senhor Chang... ou prefere instalação própria?-perguntou já de pé.

Queria ficar o mais longe o possível de Chang e da tentação que ele representava para si. Seria um erro permanecer naquele quarto sabendo que ele era comprometido com outra. Se...Se fosse sua noiva, como Marta era, certamente não iria gostar em nada de saber que uma estranha dormia na cama com o seu amado. 

-Prefiro um quarto à parte.-respondeu se pondo de pé também.-Já dei muita dor de cabeça para Chang.

-"timo.-a menina falou feliz.-Venha comigo vou te mostra o seu quarto novo.

Kahoobservavatudocomgrandeemoção. AfinalMarieneHanakoeramprimas... Desdedocomeço, ou melhor**, **desdedonascimentodeMarientinhaumsonho**, **queatentãoeraapenasumsonhoenadamais, queeradaraaqueleanjoumafamília... Sim,umafamília!!! Masnãoumapostiça,comoelarepresentavaparaagarota,esimumadeverdade... Apresentaraquelameninaaosanguedequemelarealmentepertence.MasomedohaviafeitoesconderMarienapenasparaela.Nofundoeraumamulhersozinhae egoístaqueprecisavadeum apoioemsuatristecaminhada...OmedodeperdeseuúnicoelocomTouyaaimpediadeprocurarSakuraecontaqueoseugrandeamorhavialhedeixadoumaherdeira.

-Estpassandobem,SenhoritaMizuki?-perguntouMartapercebendoapalidezquetomavaorostodamulhernomomentoqueobservavaHanakoeMariensedistanciarem.-Suafisionomiamudoude repente...

-N-Nada...-dissepensativa.-Nuncaimagineiqueempoucashorasavidapudessedaumsaltotãogrande...-concluiusorrindoparaagarotaasuafrente.-Nãoseisegostodessaformademudança.

Martaacompreendiacomperfeiçãoincrível.Nocasodelaestavaadorando... NuncahaviaesperadoumareaçãotãoapaixonadadeChang. Elesempresemostraratímidoatmesmofrioquandoseaproximavamuito dele, eagoranafrentedeváriaspessoaseleabeijavacomferocidadequenuncanemsequerimaginaraqueumdiapudessevimaocorrerdapartedeumhomemtãocomplicado, comoChangera.

-Eusei...-sussurroulevantando-sedamesa.-Esperoquenãoestejaincomodadacomapresençade...

-Não, Hanako****sempreserbem-vindaemminhapensão...-apressouemfalarjretirandoamesadecafé.-Ela****muitoparecidacomumagrandeamigaminha,alémdeserumaboagarota.-concluiuocultandoalgunsfatos. Odiavaterqueadmitirquenãogostavanem umpoucodamulher****suafrente.

Sim,Hanakoeraboademaisparaserverdade. SuspeitavaatmesmoqueChanghaviausadoparatentardetodasasformasafastaratentaçãoqueajovemjaponêsrepresentava,nãosparaelecomoparatodososhomensqueresidiamnapensão. NãoprecisavasermuitointeligenteouperspicazparaperceberocrescenteinteressedaalamasculinatinhaporHanako. Afinalumbelopardeolhosverdesecomumapelesedosa,alémdeumlindocorpoajudavaemmuito**. ** Morriadeciúmesdele,enãoprecisavademuitoesforçoparaassumiressefato.Aomesmotempoem quenãonutrianenhumsentimentomaldosoporHanako... 

Nofundotambémtinhaumacertasimpatiaporela, masquecomcertezaacabariaapartirdomomentoemquepercebessequeagarotaerasuarivaltambémaoamordeChang.

Porseupríncipeeseufuturoseriacapazdetudo. Atmesmopisaremumapessoainocente.

-RealmenteHanako****encantadora.-dissenãoescondendoosorrisocheiodecinismo.-Alémdetermuitasorte... AfinalChang****umhomemhonradoenãoadeixouagonizandonaruasozinhaoudesamparada.

-Sim, Chang****umbomhomem.-concordouKahoolhandoseriamenteparaamulher.-Nuncapudeimaginarqueestavatendoumrelacionamentosériocomele. Afinalelesemprefalouqueeraseuamigo...apenas...enadamais.

-Eu sei.-falou pensativa olhando para ao longe.-Não sei o que deu em Chang para ter essa atitude...Sempre fomos amigos e nada mais...-concluiu abaixando a cabeça.-Nunca pude imaginar que ele do nada viesse me beijar... Mas também não é segredo para ninguém que eu tenho um sentimento muito forte por esse chinês.

Conhecia Marta por meio de Tao, o jovem revolucionário havia apresentado a ela como uma órfã sozinha em Pequim. Desde do começo não entrara muito na história, pois conhecia muito bem o tipo de Marta. Sim, era uma mulher ambiciosa. Que amava todos os jovens que representasse um futuro a ela. Não culpava a garota. Afinal sabia muito bem o quer era ter uma vida simples e sem luxo algum... Sabia também o que era cansar de passar fome e só ver uma solução na vida...casar com um homem de posses. Só não concordava com o suposto relacionamento dela com Chang Li. Conhecia a família Li muito bem para saber que eles jamais aceitariam uma estrangeira, ainda mais portuguesa, no clã. E também tinha o fato do jovem não estar realmente apaixonado pela jovem... Podia perceber aquilo nos olhos dele. 

-Não se iluda com pouco, Marta.-aconselhou Kaho indo para porta com algumas xícaras na mão.-Tanto eu como você sabemos que o jovem herdeiro do clã Li jamais se casará com alguém como você...-concluiu saindo da sala.

Sabia daquilo e tinha certeza de que nunca seria aceitar por ninguém daquela família. Mas tinha a esperança de conta sempre com o amor de Chang, pois só o fato de tê-lo a seu lado já era de grande importância. 

_ "Tanto eu como você sabemos que o jovem herdeiro do clã Li jamais se casará com alguém como você..._"

Provaria a Kaho, a Tao, ao clã Li, a até mesmo a Hanako provaria a mundo que era mulher o suficiente para ter Chang para sempre a seu lado. Honraria o nome dos Li e seria a senhora de toda aquela fortuna. Nada no mundo a impediria de atingir seu objetivo... Nem mesmo o seu orgulho. 

Yu olhava para o rosto sorridente de Tao sem muito compreende o motivo de tamanha alegria. Com certeza não era por tê-la definitivamente a seu lado... Havia sim um sorriso maquiavélico. Como se seu grande sonho de muitos anos sonhados estivessem próximo de ser conquistado.

-Olá minha querida Yu.-disse ele cumprimentando.-Vejo que já esta pronta para conhecer nossa casa.-continuou ele pegando as malas dela.-Vamos minha querida, que o esplendor a espera. 

Estava feliz como há muito tempo não ousava a ficar. Nunca tivera tanta esperança na vida como naquele tórrido momento. Em menos de dois dias havia conseguido adiantar seu plano que levaria vários meses para ser completado. Ficara em tão pouco tempo amigo de Yukito. Até mesmo iria jantar na mansão dos Li naquela mesma noite. Seria um espetáculo ver a cara de surpresa do todo poderoso Shoran ao vê-lo sentado em sua mesa como convidado do embaixador. Tinha certeza de que tudo sairia como planejava...O ideal mesmo era manter o paradeiro da linda Hanako em segredo e só depois ganhar um bom dinheiro em cima daquele drama todo. Além do mais a senhora Tsukishiro não ira querer que o digno marido descubra o tórrido caso de amor entre ela e seu quase tio, que era sem sombra de duvidas pai da japonesinha que estava tirando completamente sua concentração.

-Ao que se deve tamanha alegria?-perguntou Yu sorrindo.

-Você irá saber minha digníssima dama.-falou gargalhando beijando a mão dela.

Yu teria um papel fundamental em toda aquela história. Afinal a jovem chinesa seria sua mulher, esposa que carregaria seu nome, o título de mulher íntegra e pura... tão pura que traria o seu futuro amante para ser sacrificado o quanto antes. Sabia que seria fácil para uma mulher tão formosa seduzir um homem carente que gostava de prostitutas e que tinha uma mulher que amava outro. 

-Você tem vestido para festa, Yu?-perguntou sentando ao lado dela já na carruagem.

Não, não tinha roupas decentes para uma festa social. Tinha roupas sim, mas eram roupas vulgares que jamais voltaria a usar. 

-Não... infelizmente as roupas que possuo não são adequadas para convivo social, meu senhor.-respondeu olhando para as mãos. 

-Então vamos as compras.-disse segurando as mãos dela com carinho.-Quero que minha esposa vista do bom e do melhor.-concluiu beijando a face dela.

_"minha esposa"_

Sim a parti daquele momento era esposa dele. Honraria seu nome mesmo não sabendo o que o levava ser tão bondoso. O respeitaria o obedeceria até na morte.

Sakura encarava Yukito com ódio. Já estava acostumada com as escapadas dele, mas jamais aceitaria ter que agüentar aquela mulher, ou melhor, amante dele na casa de Shoran. Era humilhante demais ter que passar por isso e ficar quieta. Não, não aquilo era demais. Já não bastava estar preocupada com a filha.

-Faça o favor Yukito.-disse andando de um lado para outro.-Já não basta às consecutivas humilhações que você já me fez passar, agora tem a coragem de trazer a amante para a casa que nem sua é...

O drama de Sakura não o convencia. Nada o que ela falasse o faria colocar a pobre Mary na rua àquela hora do dia. Estava decidido a tentar ter mais uma chance com a esposa, mas não iria deixar uma de suas mulheres correr o risco naquelas ruas perigosas.

-Não faça drama querida esposa.-falou sarcástico.-Isso já não mais funcionar comigo, aliás, nunca funcionou.

-Mesmo não tendo um casamento tido como normal...mesmo nunca ter sido sua mulher... mesmo tendo uma filha que não é sua.-disse apontando o dedo para ele.-Isso não lhe dar o direito de agir dessa forma comigo e com a sua família...-concluiu sentando na cadeira.-Jamais fui apaixonada por você, Yukito...nunca, mas juro que jamais desonrei o seu nome perante a sociedade. Não mereço ter tratamento menos digno do que tive pela sua honra durante anos.

Nunca havia tido pensamento diferente daquilo que ela lhe falava agora. Sakura não o amava e nem um dia sequer tentara amar de verdade. Fora apenas um fantoche nas mãos dela e da família Kinomoto... Fora usado para dar o seu nome a uma menina chinesa para evitar um escândalo. Essa constatação sempre o deixara chateado... Havia lutado tanto para conquistá-la, que com o tempo ela virara uma obsessão. Nunca se separaria de Sakura... Ela era seu porto seguro... Mesmo contando apenas com o carinho dela e nada mais amava aquela garota... Não se importava como fantasma daquele maldito homem que ainda a rodeava. Queria apenas estar com ela, mas não podia ceder às suas vontades... Não tendo marcado um jantar com aquele honrado moço...

-Sakura...-sussurrou caindo aos pés dela.-Sei que nutre seu rancor por mim, sei que mereço seu ódio eterno...Sei que não sou digno do carinho de Hanako, pois a tratei de forma cruel...-pausou fechando os olhos.-Sei também que nutre um rancor maior do que o sentimento de carinho que um dia veio a nutrir por minha pessoa...Mas não posso viver sem você e Hanako... 

Não entendia o sentido das palavras arrependidas do marido. Nem ao menos se convencia de que ele nutrisse algum arrependimento pelo erro que fora aquele casamento de dezessete anos. Se não fosse por aquele maldito dogma que a forçava a ficar ao lado dele certamente já estaria longe daquele mal fadado casamento. 

-Não quero seu arrependimento falso Yukito.-disse duramente afastando-se dele.-Não quero suas palavras doces... quero apenas ser respeitada e nada mais. Por favor, tire aquela mulher daqui... não é por despeito, mas sim por respeito a mim e a minha filha.

Já era tarde demais para ser feliz ao lado dela? Pergunto-se mentalmente vendo a esposa se dirigir até a porta. Talvez fosse... Não mandaria Mary embora. Não por que Sakura tinha um senso de respeito... A partir daquele momento a mulher iria saber qual era o seu lugar. E teria que ficar quieta, pois ainda tinha um resquício de respeito sobre aquele matrimônio forjado.

-Sakura, não irei ceder aos seus tolos caprichos. A senhora nunca foi minha esposa e por isso não tem o direito de exigir nada.-falou dando as costas para ela.-Mary ira ficar aqui a partir de hoje... E não aceito reclamações. 

Sakura estufou o peito num gesto de orgulho. Nunca iria ceder a nada... e se aquilo era uma guerra ela iria entra para ganhar. Naquele momento se importava mais com a sua felicidade e com de Hanako do que com os casos sentimentais de seu marido. Lutaria pela sua felicidade e nada mais. Quando entrara naquela sala fora para apenas comunicar o desaparecimento de Hanako, mas agora decidira que Yukito não tinha o direito de saber daquilo, pois Hanako nunca fora sua filha e ele nem carinho dera a pobre garota. Tinha fé que Shoran iria encontra Hanako, e por isso oraria... Afinal sua família só se resumia em Hanako, Shoran e Mai. 

-Quer saber de uma coisa, meu querido marido.-falou abrindo a porta.-Faça o que quiser da sua vida... eu...eu já não me importo mais com ela.-concluiu batendo a porta. 

Shoran não acreditava no que havia escutado da boca de Tai. Era tudo tão inacreditável que parecia mais um pesadelo do que realidade. Chão tinha um filho fora do casamento ( até então isso não era uma surpresa... Já que seu primo nunca fora o exemplo de marido fiel, e muito menos acreditava que Meiling fora), mas sm pelo o fato daquele garoto ser TaoJung, seu empregado e afiliado a um partido comunista que visava fechar o país para convívio estrangeiro. Não aquilo tinha que ser mentira. Afinal em que mão havia entregado a vida de sua filha? Bem ou mal Hanako era chinesa também, mas aquele desequilibrado não sabia da verdade. E mesmo que Hanako não fosse sua filha e sim de Yukito não justificava sua morte. 

Ainda se lembrava com esmero da revelação de Tai... As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente o culpando de algo que nem tinha certeza existir. 

"A mãe de Tao era uma inglesa linda, tinha os olhos verdes e pele clara... Um verdadeiro anjo. Logo se via que era de família e tinha o nome... Você conheceu muito bem seu primo sabe que ele ama um desafio. E o desafio dele no momento era aquela bela inglesinha simpática e formosa. Não demorou muito para que ambos se envolvessem de forma séria... E ela ficasse grávida. Mas ele não assumiu aquela criança, além do mais sua esposa estava grávida, lhe daria um menino. Morrendo de medo ele se acovardou... e ela foi abandonada pela família, que foi completamente dissipada. Chao não era por completo mau-caráter e ajudava ela a se manter numa sociedade conturbada por uma revolução... Logo o bebê nasceu e Chao foi condenado à morte... e ela ficou sozinha com o beb".

Estava andando em direção a sua casa. Já anoitecia, e já não havia mais sentido ir a até seu sobrinho... Assim que o sol nascesse ira até Chang. Pediria ao sobrinho se necessário a sua ajuda... Não havia motivo especifico parateraquelepensamentosobre Chang, o garoto talvez fosse de grande ajuda agora que sabia que Tao era seu sobrinho também. No fundo uma voz mandava ele seguir até seu sobrinho. O que Chang tinha para lhe conta para aquele maldito pensamento não lhe sair da cabeça?

_"Aquela_ _inglesinha_ _embora_ _tivesse_ _uma_ _aparência_ _frágil_ _e_ _desprotegida_ _não_ _deixava_ _de_ _ser_ _forte_ _e_ _determinada_ _a_ _criar_ _aquela_ _criança_ _sozinha._ _Apenas_ _eu,_ _Meiling_ _e_ _Tshao_ _sabíamos_ _dela_ _e_ _do_ _bebê..._ _ Meiling_ _não_ _precisava_ _saber_ _o_ _grau_ _de_ _envolvimento_ h_ouvera_ _entre_ _Chao_ _e_ _a_ _inglesa,_ _ mas_ _desconfiava_ _sobre_ _a_ _criança..._ _ Direta_ _ou_ _indiretamente_ _ela_ _ajudou_ _a_ _amante_ _de_ _Chao._ _ Sei_ _que_ _tem_ _um_ _ressentimento_ _muito_ _forte_ _por_ _aquela_ _criatura,_ _ mas_ _no_ _fundo_ _daquela_ _aparência_ _austera_ b_ate_ _um_ _coração_ _bondoso._ _ Mas_ _mesmo_ _assim_ _depois_ _de_ _alguns_ _anos_ _Meiling_ _por_ _algum_ _motivo_ _desconhecido não_ _mais_ _ajudou_ _aquela_ _senhora..._ _ E_ _a_ _turbeculose_ _foi_ _mais_ _forte_ _do_ _que_ _o_ _amor_ _dela_ _pelo_ _o_ _seu_ _filho._ _ Com_ _apenas_ _vinte_ _e_ _seis_ _anos_ _o_ _grande_ _amor_ _de_ _Chao_ _morreu..."_

Sempre soubera de vários fatos envolvendo a vida pessoal de Chao, mas nunca pudera sequer pensar que o primo vivera um tórrido caso de amor com uma inglesa... Ainda se lembrava com perfeição dos discursos machistas dele sobre o seu relacionamento com Sakura. Segundo ele namorar ou amar uma estrangeira era o pior pecado que um chinês poderia cometer contra seu país e seu clã.... Certo que naquela época seu primo falava aquilo sempre quando estava bêbado ou revoltado. Mas agora compreendia com perfeição as palavras melancólicas dele... Não era exatamente ele que era fraco por se deitar com Sakura e sim ele, Chao por não ter tido a coragem de assumir que amava aquela inglesa. No fundo Chao era triste por não ter a mulher amada ao seu lado.

-Rosas, senhor?-uma criança perguntou parando na frente dele.-Hoje temos flores de cerejeira importadas...

_"O_ _problema_ _era_ _aquele_ _menino_ _que_ _agora_ _estava_ _desamparado..._ _ Juro_ _Shoran,_ _ se_ _naquela_ _época_ _não_ _estivesse_ _passando_ _por_ _grande_ _dificuldade_ _na_ _minha_ _vida_ _tinha_ _pegado_ _aquele_ _menino..._ _ Posso_ _ter_ _meus_ _defeitos,_ _ mas_ _tanto_ _eu_ _como_ _minha_ _esposa_ _iríamos_ _adorar_ _tê-lo_ _em_ _nossa_ _casa._ _ Mas_ _o_ _destino_ ___impiedoso..._ _ Não_ _esperou_ _por_ _mim_ _ou_ _por_ _qualquer_ _outra_ _pessoa._ _ O_ _fato_ _era_ _que_ _havia_ _uma_ _criança_ _sozinha_ _nesse_ _mundo..._ _ e_ _eu_ _nada_ _podia_ _fazer_ _por_ _ela..."_

_"E_ _porque_ _não_ _me_ _procurou,_ _ Tai?..._ _ Aquele_ _menino_ _também_ ___um_ _Li"_

_"Tentei..._ _ Tentei de todas as formas te informar Shoran. Mas nessa época Meiling já estava estranha e me impediu de todas as formas_ _de_ _lhe_ _conta_ _a_ _verdade..._ _ Além_ _do_ _mais_ _o_ _menino_ _estava_ _sendo_ _criado_ _por_ _um_ _casal_ _universitário..._ _ Embora_ _tendo_ _idéias_ _estranhas_ _tinha_ _de_ _verdade_ _um_ _grande_ _apreço_ _por_ _Tao..."_

Realmente o mundo era feito de hipocrisia. Tinha certeza que Meiling havia escondido a verdade dele por simples vaidade... Naquela época estava perturbado. Já não tinha mais gosto na vida... Tudo para os lados que olhava via, sentia e escutava a voz de Sakura. Seu sonho era com Touya morto o culpando por ter feito Sakura sofrer. Agora tudo fazia sentido... Meiling sempre escondera a verdade dele... Primeiro afastara Sakura dele e jamais contara sobre Hanako... aliás, sempre fizera questão de demonstrar seu ódio por ela. Segundo não tivera amor por um pobre órfão. Sim, Meiling um dia fora pura e bondosa, mas agora havia se transformado em um poço de vaidades... que nem o próprio filho agüentava.

-Sim, quero uma dúzia.-respondeu sorrindo para a menina suja a sua frente.

A vida era um golpe de sorte. Muitas crianças como aquela menina moravam nas ruas e sobreviviam da bondade alheia... Muitas morriam de fome e de doenças. Mas uma criança sobreviveu a tudo e agora voltava sua vida para se vingar. De quem ele não sabia...Mas o fato era que Hanako podia estar na mão de uma pessoa mal-intencionada.

Já havia prometido a Sakura (sua flor de cerejeira) que iria trazer a filha de ambos de volta. E daquela vez não iria abandoná-la como uma vez fizera há anos atrás quando covardemente rasgara e jogara no lixo a única chance de ser feliz. Mas daquela vez tudo seria diferente... tinha que ser...senão morreria perdido num abismo.

**Ol** **Pessoal!!!!**

****

**Bem, pretendo de agora em diante dar novo ritmo a fic. Com a descoberta de Shoran sobre a existência de Tao vai fazê-lo tomar uma decisão inédita até então(mas só no próximo capítulo que vão saber). E também Tao ficara revoltado com a atitudes de Shoran e começara uma vingança contra a pobre do nosso anjinho que é a Hanako. Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo. Então não percam...**

****

Reviews: Carol, Anaisa, Lan Ayath, Bella-chan, Laine,Dani Glatz, Rafinha Himura Li, Lili-chan, miaka, RubyMoon, Rê chan e a Hime Hayashi._Muito_ _obrigada_ _mesmo_ _meninas!!!_

Por favor, todo o qualquer tipo de opinião é bem a ceita, então não se esqueçam de mim.

Um beijo especial para Lili, Bella e a Duda(que anda me dando boas idéias para a fic de agora em diante).

Até semana que vem!!!

Tchau!!!!!!

Anna


	35. Capítulo 35

**O** **coração** **pelos** **olhos,**

**Em** **terno** **pranto** **saía,**

**E** **no** **meu** **peito** **saltava;**

**Disfarçando** **amor,** **olhava**

**Para** **mim** **a** **furto,** **e** **ria.**

Tomás Antônio Gonzaga

                                                           **35 Capítulo—**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Hanako mal escutava o que Marien falava com tanta felicidade.Admirava muito a capacidade daquela menina sorrir mesmo não tendo motivo para tal ato.Afinal Marien tanto quanto ela era uma vítima do descaso...Queria ter um motivo para sorrir e ser feliz como ela, mas não tinha...Não podia ter. Sua vontade naquele momento era correr para o colo maternal da mãe, e perguntar o porque de tanta mentira. Com certeza ela não sofreria tanto como agora.

-Esse é o melhor quarto da pensão.-a menina falou abrindo a janela.-Sei que não é grande coisa... Ainda mais para uma dama de sua categoria que deve está acostumada com um quarto grande e luxuoso...

-Que nada Marien.-disse Hanako encantada com o quarto.-Nem sei como vou pagar esse quarto...  Não tenho dinheiro e sei que vocês ganham pouco para me deixar ficar aqui de graça.

-Não, não, não, geralmente não aceitamos hóspedes...E quase nunca minha mãe deixa alguém utilizar esse quarto.-rebateu sorrindo sentando na cama.

-Mais um motivo para não abusar de sua hospitalidade...

-Não fique preocupada com isso...Tanto eu como minha mãe gostamos muito de você.-disse sorrindo fazendo Hanako sentar-se ao seu lado.-Estranho não é mesmo, mal te conhecemos mais parece que você já é da família.

Sim, nunca havia se integrado tão bem com um grupo que conhecera há poucas horas atrás.  Podia até mesmo afirmar que Marien era sua grande amiga já que passara horas conversando com ela, mas ainda não fora capaz de revelar o motivo de sua presença ali...  Fizera de tudo para tentar esquecer de seus problemas, mas era inútil...Seu passado de mentira e o seu destino entravam em conflito.Tudo estava a deixando confusa.  Nem seu sentimento diferente por Chang ficava fora desse carrossel de sentimentos controvertidos que enfrentava.  Bem ou mal a sua verdade já não mais existia.  Nada mais fazia sentido...  Já havia perdido a capacidade de confiar nas pessoas.

-O que te aflige tanto Hanako?-perguntou a jovem preocupada.

Talvez devesse esconder mais seus sentimentos. Ser hipócrita como a muito vinham sendo com ela. Mas algo a impedia de agir da mesma forma que todos agiam com ela... Talvez sua criação não a tivesse feito mesquinha. Sempre aprendera a ser sincera com o que a incomodava.

-Estou bem...Apenas cansada.-respondeu de modo não muito convincente.

-Eu tenho a sua idade... Acho que até sou mais velha.-falou pegando na mão de Hanako.-E sei que não é apenas o cansaço que a deixa com um ar tão desprotegido e triste. Sei que não tenho experiência, mas juro que sou uma pessoa de extrema confiança e jamais falarei para ninguém o mistério que você esconde de todos... até mesmo de Chang.-concluiu sorrindo de forma amigável.

Não devia confiar naquela estranha, que de uma forma simpática afirmava com convicção que ela tinha um segredo duro e frio. Não devia, mas tinha que confiar aquele peso a alguém se não seria sufocada por ele. Não era o fato de não ter um pai que a atormentava mais sim o fato de que por dezessete anos fora enganada... Mendigara por migalhas de carinho de um homem que nem seu sangue tinha. Que agia de forma fria e fugaz... Afinal ela era uma indigente sem pai, sem futuro... Seu sangue era ruim.

-Confie em mim, Hanako.-pediu Marien encarando a jovem com seriedade.

-Não devia falar nada para ninguém... Afinal isso é uma coisa só minha, mas há horas que a verdade vem me atormentando Marien.-revelou deixando as lágrimas rolarem por sua face pela a primeira vez.-Mas se não compartilhar esse segredo com alguém não sei se conseguirei sobreviver.

Marien sempre fora fechada e alegre. Fazia amizade com freqüência, mas nunca tinha sentido uma união tão forte com alguém ainda mais em tão pouco tempo como sentia por Hanako. Era como se já soubesse de alguma forma o segredo dela...E isso acontecera da primeira vez que a vira. Às vezes não compreendia os desígnios de Deus, mas tinha certeza de que ele colocara aquela menina em sua vida para de alguma forma encontrar a verdade de sua vida. Desde que ouvira o sobrenome dela algo em seu ser a fizera gostar mais e mais dela... Afinal **Hanako Kinomoto** lhe trazia lembranças remotas de uma época que esse nome fora uma figura presente em sua vida. Talvez nessa conversa séria que teria com a moça lhe revelasse o que incessantemente procurava e que apenas mister Kaho tinha, mas que insistia em manter segredo. Estava disposta a procurar até no fim do mundo sua história de vida que apenas aquela garota tinha como ajudá-la.

-Minha infância foi conturbada... Procurei em toda minha vida fazer m...meu pai me amar, mas ele nunca demonstrou carinho por mim. Ele me rejeitou desde bebê.-ela começou a falar nervosa e já com a cabeça baixa.-Tudo o que fazia, tudo o que falava era errado e sempre merecia um castigo. Eu me perguntava por que meu pai me odiava tanto sendo que eu fazia de tudo para agradá-lo e nada adiantava... Por que minhas poucas amigas tinha o pai afetuoso e o meu aparentava me odiar? O que eu havia feito para receber tamanho ódio??? Por que, por que, por que?-fez uma pausa indo até a janela.- Sempre contei com a minha mãe e com minha ama, mas teve uma época que o amor que as duas tinham por mim já não era o suficiente... Era estranho que minha tia agisse de forma tão cruel comigo.-soltou uma risada amarga.-Sim, uma tia que odiava o fato de eu ter nascido e que várias vezes me jogou na cara que eu jamais havia sido desejada pelo o meu pai... Você não sabe o quando isso doía... e ainda dói.

O dia já se fora. A lua brilhava no céu... Nem parecia que já fizera quase vinte e quatro horas que descobrira toda a verdade de sua vida. A vida havia sido sem dúvida cruel com ela, mas aquilo ainda não era o final... Sim era uma indigente sem nome e sem destino, mas ainda havia esperança de ser feliz. Não tinha muita certeza de que tudo era como seu coração afirmava. Nada era perfeito... E sua vida ainda tinha muitos altos e baixos pela a frente. Os porquês dela jamais seriam completamente explicados. Nada mais lhe restava a não ser viver a vida que Deus estava dando a ela.

-Eu cresci com essa sensação... Ele era meu pai, mas nem todos os pais demonstravam o seu amor pelo o filho... E tinha uma mãe que me amava e me dava o carinho que precisava.-falou fazendo uma pausa sentindo-se mais calma.-Eu cresci com a idéia dele ser meu pai... eu tinha um nome e uma família linda que nem todos me amavam, mas era a minha família.-falava com prosperidade.-Tudo mudou desde o momento em que meu pai nos comunicou que viríamos à China para resolver problemas "externos" do governo japonês. Logo minha mãe mudou o seu comportamento, ficou mais fria e mais distante. Naquela época já sabia que o casamento deles era uma fraude... _"Sakura odiava Yukito, que por si só arranja amante a cada esquina".-_falou cinicamente.-Não culpava minha mãe por agir dessa forma com ele, afinal aquele senhor merecia pagar por tudo o que ele havia me feito. Mas o nosso dever como sua família era acompanhá-lo para onde ele fosse.-ela voltou a fazer uma pausa mais dolorosa.-Chegamos ontem na parte da manhã... Mal sabia eu que descobriria tudo naquele mesmo dia... Pode parecer impressionante ou até mesmo irreal, mas descobri que Yukito não é meu pai da forma mais cruel possível.

Marien escutava tudo com atenção redobrada. Sentia muito por ela, mas aquilo de uma certa forma não era novidade. Havia passado pelo o mesmo quando Kaho friamente havia contado toda a sua história de vida e de seu amor além da vida com o seu pai. O mais doloroso naquilo tudo fora saber que aquela mulher idealizada por todos nada mais era do que sua mãe adotiva. Era uma criança quando soubera de tudo, mas a sensação era a mesma. De repente você perde a identidade e passa a ser uma indigente... Sem família, sem dignidade, como se tivessem usurpando sua vida inteira.

-Lamento muito, Hanako.-falou se aproximando dela.-Sei o que deve estar sentido...Você perde completamente o senso de realidade... Tudo fica sem sentido... e você quer...

-Morrer, sim foi por isso que praticamente me joguei na frente da bicicleta de Chang... Primeiramente saí correndo e não conseguia ver nada a não ser minha mãe confirmando tudo o que mais temia...-completou conformada.-Todas aquelas perguntas que tinha feito no passado que ficaram sem resposta de repente ganharam uma... Yukito havia me criado por obrigação, pois nada era dele... Era sim uma criança indesejada que nascera de um caso entre minha mãe e um rebelde chinês. Foi minha culpa, mas tive sorte por não ter acontecido algo pior comigo. Embora ainda esteja confusa e terrivelmente envergonhada.-concluiu sentindo-se vazia por dentro.

Ainda estava confusa. Mas se sentia bem por ter contado tudo a alguém. Dividir seu peso com aquela menina fora a melhor coisa que fizera... Agora se sentia renovada, mas ainda incapaz de julgar seus sentimentos por sua mãe ou até mesmo por Chang. Mesmo sabendo que nada poderia sentir por ele.

-Senti o mesmo que você no momento que soube que meu pai havia morrido sem saber que eu não existia e que minha mãe praticamente me abandonara com uma estranha. Mas agradeço aos céus que tenho Kaho, pois senão viveria sem nome, sem futuro e perdida na vida.

-Você me falou vagamente sobre seu pai... Deve ser difícil saber que ele morreu...-falou amargamente quase para si mesma.

-Sim, mas todos os finais de semana vou visitá-lo...-falou sentindo o coração disparar no peito por estar próxima de tirar a dúvida que a atormentava desde o momento que encontrou aqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos com o seu.-Meu pai se chamava Touya...

-Gostou do seu quarto jovem Hanako?-perguntou uma voz conhecida na soleira da porta.

Kaho sentia o coração sair pela a boca. Por mais que amasse a filha adotiva, por mais que ela fosse um pedaço perdido de seu grande amor e por mais que quisesse lhe contar a verdade àquela não era a hora. Não queria que fosse pela a boca de Hanako que ela descobrisse a verdade. Não queria padecer do mesmo erro de Sakura... Agora que sabia da verdade tinha a certeza de que devia procurar sua grande amiga. Mas o problema era onde? Como chegaria até ela se mal sabia onde ela estava. Tinha que refletir muito no que faria de agora em diante odiaria magoar pela a segunda vez aquela menina.

-Muito, senhora Kaho.-falou sorrindo timidamente.-Tanto que acho que não vou ser capaz de pagá-la... Aceitaria qualquer coisa que me oferecesse até mesmo um quarto velho de empregada.

-Jamais a colocaria num quartinho nos fundos.-falou entrando no quarto.-Não se preocupe com dinheiro, pois só sua presença já é o nosso melhor pagamento.

Não compreendia a atitude tão receptiva daquela senhora. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de negar nada. Ainda mais agora que teria que se cuidar sozinha sem ajuda monetária de ninguém.

-Nenhuma palavra no mundo seria capaz de descrever a gratidão que sinto por você...

Kaho simplesmente sorriu, enquanto Marien se remoia por dentro por mais uma vez não ter sido capaz de desvendar seu passado tão escondido. Mas teria outra oportunidade... Tinha que ter...

Chang mau continha à própria ansiedade para voltar a rever Hanako. Era uma vontade que ultrapassava seu senso de que nada poderia ter por aquela menina a não ser um carinho de irmão...  Não podia se apaixonar por uma garota estranha que entrara em sua vida de uma maneira inesperada, e que mal confiava nele para contar seus maiores segredos. Não podia confundir seus sentimentos, pois estaria machucando não apenas ele como a todos envolvidos naquela inacreditável história.

Havia beijado Marta como a muito não beijava.  Só que daquela vez algo havia mudado...  Já não havia tido um gosto bom, já não mais sentira o corpo arder de desejo...Havia sim sentido uma vontade enorme de explicar tudo para Hanako. De falar para ela que nada era como imaginava e que se beijava Marta era para fugir do que sentia por ela.  Um sentimento que o estava deixando louco...Um sentimento que nunca havia sentido antes em sua vida...Ainda mais por uma estranha.

-Estou maluco...-sussurrou guardando a bicicleta num quarto desocupado.

A vida era um pouco maluca ainda mais com ele que jamais acreditara em destino e sim em conseqüência de seus atos.  Nem em seus sonhos pensara que de uma forma tão estranha fosse conhecer uma menina de incríveis olhos verdes...  Jamais... que o encantara de forma inacreditável.  Por esse sentimento sentia que o mundo estava brincando com a sua vida. E não gostava nada disso...Não gostava de se sentir pressionado.

Já passava das cinco da tarde, e o sol já se escondia por completo no céu bonito de Pequim. Aquela era uma das primeiras noites desde que se instalara na pensão que chegava tão cedo...Geralmente usava de seu prestígio como um Li para almoçar em algum restaurante sem pagar nada, pois em sua maioria os comerciantes eram gratos a seu tio, ou ficava com Marta e às vezes ia para a sede do partido comunista.Gostava muito de discutir política e fatos da atualidade com os membros mais antigos do movimento revolucionário.  Mas jamais havia chegado àquela hora... Certamente a sua presença não passaria despercebida. Com certeza o indagaria, mas apenas responderia que estava cansado...Não falaria que o motivo de sua presença ali era por causa da jovem japonesa.

Mas primeiramente precisava tomar um banho...Estava se sentindo bastante cansado.Sentia-se esgotado fisicamente e psicologicamente...Entregar jornais era uma profissão sacrificada, porém digna.E não tinha vergonha de ser um simples entregador de jornal.Sentia sim vergonha dele mesmo não apenas como ser humano mas como homem.

Pensando dessa forma Chang entrou na casa.  Decidido a esquecer aquele sentimento que o estava deixando maluco...Não podia sentir desejo por Hanako.Tinha que ser forte...  Se não padeceria no inferno igual ao seu tio.

-Preciso conversar com você, Shoran.-Meiling falou entrando no quarto do primo sem ao menos bater na porta.

Pensamentos controvertidos dominavam seus pensamentos e seu coração. Odiava ter que admitir que fora uma burra ao revelar toda a verdade a ele.De uma certa forma havia unido mais aquele casal...Agora ambos tinham um motivo para lutar...Eles tinham um elo que os prendiam eternamente.  Poderia ser mais maldosa e falar para o idiota do marido da Sakura que aquela menina a quem ele havia criado era filha de Shoran, e poderia cometer o maior desastre ao falar com quem sua santa esposa havia passado a noite enquanto ele se divertia pela a noite de Pequim. Mas amava por demais Shoran para fazê-lo sofrer daquela forma...  Não podia entregá-lo a um homem vingativo e com sede de vingança.  Afinal não era tão maldosa como todos achavam...O seu único defeito foi ter sempre amado Shoran e Chang como tudo na vida, e tê-los priorizado como sua família.

-Já foi tudo falado há horas atrás, senhora.-disse secamente.-Acho que não temos nada a falar um para outro.

-Não, não, não, não é verdade.-falou com a cabeça baixa.-Eu ainda tenho muito a lhe contar...tenho muito...

-Shhh, já falei que não precisa mais se humilhar Meiling.-Shoran rebateu sem paciência com a mulher.-Eu já deixei bem claro as regras do jogo de agora em diante. E por favor, não tente fazer nada contra Sakura...

-Sim...claro sempre a matrona se metendo entre nós.-falou sarcástica.

Já havia perdido completamente sua paciência com aquela mulher. Era impressionante como o simples soar de sua voz já o deixasse com um extremo mau humor. Agüentara por tanto tempo aquela mulher se metendo em sua vida como se tivesse algum direito sobre ela. A verdade era que estava a ponto de odiá-la, e não queria isso... não queria odiar um membro bem ou mal de sua família. Mas era difícil esquecer do que ela fizera tanto para ele como para o próprio enteado quando o menino mais precisava de apoio e carinho. O egocentrismo dela havia contaminado a própria alma... Mas agora dizia um basta para aquele relacionamento que se arrastava por anos sem conclusão.

-Não meta Sakura nisso.-falou se virando para a prima.-Ela foi mais uma vítima de sua maldade, cobiça, ânsia de querer mais do que já tem... Mas infelizmente não foram apenas ela ou minha filha. Sim minha filha, Meiling, meu sangue que vai herdar tudo o que tenho, mas mesmo que ela não levasse nem um vintém ela sempre seria minha filha. Mas sim todos que a cercam... Eu um dia pensei que você pudesse mudar seu comportamento, mas agora vejo que sua alma já foi corrompida.-concluiu irado.

-Como se atreve a falar isso de mim, Shoran.-falou tensa se aproximando dele.-Justo eu que fiquei ao seu lado nas horas mais difíceis... Nem mesmo sua amada teve coragem de te assumir como pai da filha dela depois que a rebelião acabou...

-Não fale asneiras Meiling.-falou com os olhos cheios de raiva.-Tanto eu, como você e até mesmo o papa sabe que Sakura é completamente inocente nessa história... Se tiver um culpado na minha tragédia sou eu mesmo que durante anos escondi e reneguei meus próprios sentimentos.                   

Não estava acostumada a ser julgada daquela maneira. Não por alguém que amava mais do que tudo... Alguma coisa havia mudado e algo lhe dizia que tamanho ressentimento não era pelo o fato de ter escondido sobre sua paternidade. Era algo mais forte do que aquilo...

-Eu sempre te amei Shoran...Amei quando todos te achavam um assassino sem sentimentos, amei quando estava casada com Chao... Amei com todas minhas forças quando vendi minha alma ao inferno para ficar ao seu lado.-falou passando as mãos no rosto dele.-Não faça isso comigo, meu amor...

Era um ser humano mesquinho, falso, que não sabia o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor. Amar era nunca querer o mal para quem quer demonstrar afeto... Amar é saber respeitar a opinião aleia, e amar quando é para ser amado, e compreender os sentimento do outro sem esquecer da própria dignidade. Coisa que Meiling jamais um dia viria saber, pois os seus defeitos cegavam as qualidades. Só podia rezar para que com o tempo aquele poço de egoísmo aprendesse a amar verdadeiramente.

-Você nunca me amou.-falou segurando as mãos dela com força excessiva.-Tenho pena de sua alma Meiling que de tão podre foi capaz de deixar na rua o filho de seu marido, que foi capaz de nunca amar o próprio filho e usá-lo para me prender a você.-concluiu notando a palidez na face da prima.-Espero do fundo do meu coração que ame seu filho de agora em diante, pois ele será o único a te visitar quando estiver velha e sozinha.

Estava pálida, quase mórbida... Seu coração batia descompassado ao ritmo de um carro em alta velocidade. Seu extinto de guerreira a alertava de que estava próxima do fim. Seus segredos mais íntimos havia sido descoberto. Havia escondido durante anos a existência daquele menino... Não era sua obrigação como viúva de Chao criar o filho bastardo dele. Já tinha Chang apara ocupar todo o seu tempo e Shoran para reconquistar. Até mesmo tentara ajudar aquela estrangeira, mas chegara uma hora de sua vida que tomara consciência do papel ridículo que representava.

-Não me julgue por isso se não te falei antes foi...-tentava se explicar sentindo cada vez mais os olhos de Shoran a sufocarem.

-Não tente explicar seu egoísmo.-falou encarando ela com raiva.-Como pode Meiling deixar o filho de Chao desprotegido... como pode deixar apenas Chang como herdeiro sendo que ele tem um irmão consangüíneo... Como pode ser ambiciosa e cobiçar o dinheiro do próprio marido. 

-Fiz pelo o bem de meu filho. Naquela época havíamos perdido tudo, tudo, tudo. O clã Li até então respeitado virara motivo de chacota.-falou irônica.-Como podia pensar num bastardo quando meu filho estava passando fome.

-Não seja mentirosa Meiling.-rebateu Shoran apertando o braço da prima com mais força.-Nunca deixei que Chang ou você passasse fome. Nunca, tirava da minha boca para dar a vocês. Além do mais minha prima você não era tão miserável. Você tinha a herança do seu marido...

-Tinha um pouco apenas. O governo nos tomou tudo e a única coisa que conseguimos salvar foi à casa do desfiladeiro. Por favor Shoran, como criaria um menino que me odiava.

Meiling era uma perfeita atriz. Se não tivesse visto o tamanho de sua maldade, agora estaria pedindo desculpas pela a forma grosseira que a estava tratando. Ela tratava aquele bendito problema sem nenhum resquício de arrependimento. Falava de forma fria, cruel, como se o dinheiro pudesse comprar tudo e até apagar o mal que ela havia feito a uma criança indefesa.

-Por que esconder de mim, Meiling?-perguntou afastando a mulher com grosseria.

-Tinha medo...

Sim, tinha medo de que aquilo afastasse de uma certa forma o encantamento que Shoran tinha por Chang. Nunca fora uma mulher ciumenta, nunca havia amado o marido e até de uma certa forma o incentivava a ter casos extras conjugais. Gostava de Shoran, e seu ciúme e sua atenção ficaram tudo para ele. Quando estava grávida até chegara a imaginar que ele era o pai de Chang. De uma certa forma usara o próprio filho para permanecer ao lado dele, e se aquela criança entrasse no jogo com certeza o carinho seria dividido. Naquela época preferira ficar amargando um arrependimento para que mais tarde seu filho ficasse com tudo de Shoran. Mas agora tudo fora em vão...

-Você tinha medo do que? Por favor, Meiling, me poupe de sua explicação sem sentido.

-Tudo o que fiz foi para manter nossa família unida.-confessou sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pela a face.-Tudo o que fiz...

-Fique quieta Meiling.-bradou nervoso.-Não fale nada. Nada do que falar agora vai mudar a visão distorcida que tenho de você. Por favor, saia do meu quarto antes que te expulse...

-Não!!!!! Tudo o que fiz foi por amor a você. Graças a mim você tem o que tem hoje.

-Não fale asneira.-disse abrindo a porta do quarto.-Cansei de tudo Meiling. De você, do seu ciúme e da sua mentira. Hoje tenho consciência de que todos esses anos foram sem dúvidas os piores da minha vida.-concluiu triste.-Amanhã procure uma casa digna para morar, pois já não a quero mais em minha casa.

-Não... faça tudo comigo... Mate-me, mas não me expulse dessa casa.

Não adiantava o desespero, as lágrimas, o arrependimento. Não adiantava se humilhar... Estava tudo acabado. A expressão de Shoran era contundente. Ele não a mais aceitaria de volta, e para por um ponto final naquele ciclo de mentira a colocava para fora daquela casa com dignidade.

-A partir de amanhã não a quero mais sobre o meu teto. Não te deixarei desamparada, mas jamais contará com o meu carinho e respeito. Acabou Meiling...

Era a melhor decisão que tomava há anos. Já não suportaria conviver com Meiling. Já não confiava nela e temia que a mulher fizesse algo para Sakura. Não agüentaria a tensão de não saber qual era o próximo passo daquela maluca.

Tinha tomado uma decisão que deveria ter tomado a muitos anos atrás. Não tinha motivo para se arrepender de nada... Agora tinha apenas que se concentrar no paradeiro da filha e no seu amor por Sakura. Mas primeiramente tinha que vê-la e entregar aquelas flores de cerejeira que havia comprado especialmente para ela.

Sakura não conseguia se olhar no espelho. A falta de notícia estava a matando, a cada minuto que passava mais seu coração dava sinal de que estava mais distante da filha. Daria tudo o que tinha em troca de uma notícia concreta sobre o seu paradeiro. Suas jóias, seus vestidos, seu nome de nada valia sem ter sua filha ao seu lado. Havia um ditado que dizia longe dos olhos, perto do coração. Sim, estava longe da filha, mas perto do coração atormentado dela. O que se passava pela aquela cabecinha a deixava desarmada.

-Seu marido tem visita para o jantar, Sakura.-Mai falou entrando no quarto.-Um casal estranho que nunca vi antes na minha vida... Mas o homem é bem semelhante a uma pessoa que conheço...

-Não tenho fome.-falou indo até a janela.-Fale para meu digníssimo marido que não irei jantar com ele hoje.

-Falarei, mas você sabe como Yukito é...

-Eu conheço meu marido, Mai.-falou olhando para o vestido de cetim.-Pode ficar tranqüila que sei lidar com ele.

-Mas você está tão linda, Sakura.-falou sorrindo.-Será uma humilhação para aquela...

-Não me fale dela, Mai.-cortou nervosa.-Para mim meu marido pode ter mil amantes, eu não o amo...Queria apenas ser respeitada. Prefiro ficar aqui com os meus pensamentos a ter que ter um jantar indigesto.

Sakura brilhava como a lua que despontava no céu de Pequim. Mesmo vestida de forma simples ela conseguia brilhar como a luz da noite. Para ela a amiga devia descer e mostrar a todos do que era capaz. Por mais que a amiga fosse bonita e brilhante, mas ela ainda ficava com medo da reação de Yukito.

-Shoran está lá também...

-Shoran? Mas como? Pensei que ele ainda não tivesse voltado...

Estava tão surpresa como nervosa. Shoran devia uma explicação a ela, e nem ao menos se dignara a vim falar com ela sobre o paradeiro de sua filha. O que havia acontecido? Talvez estivesse errada em sua maneira de pensar em Shoran.

-Bem, quando o vi estava pálido como papel e acabava de chegar.-informou sorrindo.-Nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para o rosto de Yukito e de seus convidados.

O que havia acontecido afinal? Será que ninguém percebia o quanto estava nervosa com aquela situação toda. Ainda tinha esperança de que tudo se resolvesse, mas algo lhe dizia que teria que enfrentar tudo e todos para ter o que mais desejava no mundo, que era ser feliz. Não queria ter ilusão, há muito tempo havia perdido essa capacidade de sonhar. A vida nunca havia sido fácil para ela.

-Não vou descer, Mai.-decidiu com convicção.-Não quero apresentar um papel ridículo na frente de todos. Ainda tenho orgulho e não irei me rebaixar ao nível de meu marido. Fale para ele que estou indisposta.

Mai não mais falou, apenas com um gesto deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e saiu decidida a fazer o que a grande amiga havia falado. No lugar de Sakura com certeza faria a mesma coisa. Mesmo para uma mulher que não amava o marido deveria ser uma humilhação ver a amante do marido a seu lado sendo tratada da mesma maneira que ela. Nunca fora casada, mas sabia que nunca iria tolerar uma situação igual aquela. Mas também jamais deixaria que alguém tentasse sequer tomar seu lugar.

-Pense bem, Sakura. Não é certo você ter que ficar presa aqui enquanto seu marido utiliza do prestígio que alcançou graças a seu pai para fazer o nome dele.-concluiu fechando a porta.

Ela havia falado a verdade. Não era justo ficar se escondendo quando o marido utilizava seu nome para conseguir fama e prestígio. Nunca fora idiota e sabia que Yukito não saíra de bolsos vazios quando se casaram há dezessete anos atrás. Seu pai quando descobrira sua gravidez deixara bem claro que não aceitaria um bastardo em sua família e que ela tinha apenas duas escapatórias, casar com um homem que aceitasse aquela condição, que era assumir o filho de outro homem, ou quando a menina nascesse ela (como mãe) doasse a criança para adoção. Naquela época pouco importava com quem casasse desde que não fosse obrigada a dar seu único bem, que era aquela criança. Um casamento arranjado com um general falido depois de uma rebelião não seria nada mal, mas ele não sairia perdendo com tudo aquilo. Nunca ficara sabendo o preço que ela e o seu bebê valiam, mas em uma discussão ele deixara bem claro que fora pouco. Talvez estivesse mais do que na hora de enfrentar o marido e mostrar para ele que não fora o objeto mudo que durante anos ele manteve guardado num quarto fechado.

-Você pode, você deve, você tem que mostrar o que tu és para seu marido.-sussurrou borrifando um pouco de perfume na pele do pescoço.-Só assim terá forças para mostrar a ele que aquele casamento de fachada tinha que acabar.

Não estava mais disposta a se sacrificar para manter um casamento que só existia no papel. Um casamento que fora mais um contrato de livre acordo do que realmente uma união de quase vinte anos. Já estava com quarenta anos, idade suficiente para tentar ser feliz nos poucos anos que ainda lhe restavam. Não iria mais se sacrificar para manter um casamento que só beneficiava Yukito e ninguém mais.

"Eu quero que você seja muito feliz" 

Sim mamãe, eu serei feliz. Não mais por ninguém, mas sim pela a minha filha e Shoran, pois não viverei sem eles. Hoje mesmo acabarei com esse casamento de mentira. Não dá mais para agüentar a falta de respeito com que Yukito me trata, e mesmo que me tratasse com o respeito que mereço não o amo e acho que ele deve ser feliz com outra mulher. Já não me importo com o que vão falar de mim...O que realmente me importa é o amor de Shoran.

Tenho que ser feliz, muito, mas muito feliz. Pois já havia pagado um preço muito alto por sua covardia.Abrindo a porta do quarto teve uma surpresa que jamais se esqueceria em sua vida.

-Shoran...-sussurrou sentindo-se cada vez mais decidida a lutar por seu amor por ele.

-Sakura... Desculpa por não ter vindo vê-la antes, mas infelizmente tive que colocar alguns assuntos ainda pendentes em dia.-falou estendendo as flores para ela.

-Eu sabia que viria.-falou sorrindo puxando ele pela a mão.

Shoran não esperou mais nem um minuto e beijou-a com paixão. Nunca mais desistiria de Sakura e seus beijos, o seu amor por ela crescia cada dia mais, a cada segundo percebia o quanto necessitava dela em seu dia-a-dia. Nunca mais iria deixar ela ir embora... Nunca mais...

-Eu te amo, Shoran...-sussurrou olhando diretamente nos olhos.-Nunca mais irei ir embora.

-Como você pode deixá-la mudar de quarto, Marta?-perguntou Chang nervoso.-Deixei bem claro que era para tomar conta dela enquanto estivesse fora...

Odiava receber aquele tratamento frio dele. Parecia que Chang não estava nem ao menos prestando atenção na forma que havia se arrumado para ele. Apenas tinha os pensamentos e revolta voltada para aquela japonesa. O que mais a deixava nervosa é ter que presenciar o desespero dele só pelo o simples fato de Hanako ter saído daquele quarto para se mudar para um que ficava a poucos metros dali. Bem ou mal Chang sentia algo por aquela garota. Algo que a deixava nervosa e terrivelmente tensa, pois era um sentimento que fugia de seu controle.

-Não pude fazer nada, Chang.-respondeu encarando o moço.-Aquela jovem é teimosa, tentei impedi-la, mas ela estava decidida a ficar em outro quarto.

-Mas mesmo assim Marta.-falou andando de um lado para o outro.-Aquela garota está sobre minha responsabilidade...

-Ela não se mudou para o Brasil, Chang.-cortou ela cravando as unhas na palma da mão.-Ela está a poucos metros de distância de seu quarto sendo muito bem cuidada por Kaho e sua filha. Por favor, não venha com drama.

Nada media seu desespero quando não encontrara Hanako em seu quarto. Ainda mais quando ouvira da boca de mister Kaho que a menina estava muito bem instalada em um quarto da pensão e que ela já não era mais de sua responsabilidade. A sua ira há essa hora subira quase a ponto de gritar para quem quer que fosse que Hanako era sua responsabilidade sim, era desde o momento em que colocara os olhos nela... Desde o momento em que a tocara e sentira o perfume adocicado de flores. E não admitia que ela o tratasse daquela forma... Aliás, merecia um pouco de consideração da parte daquela estrangeira.

-Você não me entende, Marta...

-O que tenho que entender Chang?!-exclamou em voz alta.-Que você se sente atraído por ela, a ponto de não se imaginar mais longe de sua amada, que está tão obcecado por ela que nem mais me olhar como mulher...

-Não fale bobagem.-Chang falou raivoso, ao mesmo tempo pálido.

-Bobagem?!-falou sarcástica.-Bobagem é vossa senhoria me beijar como se fosse uma prostituta para apenas afastar aquela menina de você. Bobagem é você estar me usando da forma mais vil para fazer ciúmes a Hanako...

-Cale a boca, Marta!-ele exclamou sentindo a ira tomar conta de seu corpo.-Nunca te usei, e se a beijei hoje foi porque queria...

Era mentira. Tanto ele como Marta sabia que a beijara para afastar Hanako. Jamais havia amado Marta, o máximo que chegara a sentir por ela foi desejo, que agora virara pó. Via aquela garota mais como amiga do que amante.

-Então me beije agora, que sua princesa não está aqui para presenciá-lo.-desafiou Marta nervosa.

Não tinha escapatória, havia colocado a corda no pescoço... Sua obrigação era não desiludir mais uma pessoa. Beijaria Marta, mas ao mesmo tempo não seria ela e sim Hanako. Agiria da mesma forma que fizera de manhã. Só que daquela vez não fugiria dos olhares constrangidos de Hanako.

Provando algo que não queria, Chang beijou Marta. De forma fria e calculável. Não amava aquela mulher, e jamais iria amá-la... Jamais.

Hanako observava aquela cena ridícula com lágrimas nos olhos. Em pensar que devia explicação a ele. Estava mais do que óbvio que ele estava feliz por ter sua privacidade de volta. Afinal ele e sua amante tinham que ter horas de prazer e alegria. Já não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali. Viveria sua vida sem ilusão... Estava desiludida com tudo e todos.

**Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Bem,** **coitadinha** **da** **Hanako!** ** Não** **sei** **porque** **sempre** **tenho** **que** **fazer** **um** **personagem.** ** Acho** **que** **pelo** **o** **fato** **de** **ter** **uma** **alma** **dramática** **sempre** **acabo** **caindo** **para** **_ "Folhetim"  _de** **escrever.** ** Pretendo** **melhora** **um** **pouco** **nesse** **aspecto.**

**No** **próximo** **capítulo** **muitas** **coisas** **novas** **iram** **acontecer.** ** Como** **minha** **amiga** **Li** **falou** **em** **seu** **e-mail.** ** Estou** **caminhando** **para** **o** **final.** ** Pode** **at** **mesmo** **passar** **do** **capítulo40,** ** pois** **quero** **da** **um** **final** **digno** **e** **não** **algo** **corrido** **e** **mal** **feito.** ** Mas** **o** **final** **est** **próximo.**

**Beijos** **para: **Carol Higurashi Li, Dani Glatz, Dark-chan, RubyMoon, miaka, Bella-chan, Warina-Kinomoto, Laine,Hime Hayashi, Rafinha Himura Li, Anaisa e RêChan. **É um beijo a minha colaboradora oficial Lídia.  **

Espero muito contar com as opiniões de todos.  Ainda mais agora que a fic está no final.  Espero elogios e críticas,  pois sempre evoluo quando leio a opiniões de todos vocês.

**Muito** **obrigada!!!**

**Beijos!!!!!!!!!**

**Annah**

                            

****


	36. Capítulo 36

**Tu** **me** **dizes** **que** **siga** **o** **meu** **destino;**

**Que** **o** **teu** **amor** **na** **ausência**

**Ser** **leal,** **e** **fino...**

Tomás Antônio Gonzaga

**36** **Capítulo**

Sakura olhava com ternura para o rosto triste de Shoran.Ao vê-lo tão desesperado por notícias de Hanako sentia-se uma das piores pessoas do mundo, já que negara a ele o direito de ter convivido com a menina.Estava altamente preocupada e nervosa imaginando que ele de uma certa forma se sentia culpado pelo o desaparecimento de Hanako. O amava com loucura e não suportava ler nos olhos dele o quanto ele se sentia impotente perante a situação.

-Sakura, por favor, não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu no passado, mais do que ninguém sei que sou o único culpado por nunca ter tido nossa filha entre os meus braços.-falou acariciando os cabelos cacheados da amada.

-Eu... eu devia ter sido mais forte... Devia ter tomado as rédeas de minha vida, e não ter aceitado que o destino brincasse de maneira tão cruel com nossas vidas.

-Shhh, já falei meu amor que o passado não me importa.-falou aconchegando o rosto dela em seu peito.-O que aconteceu deve apenas ficar renegado ao passado, não adianta nada ficar rememorando um fato tão triste que nos atormenta.

-Eu tirei o seu direito de ser pai...

-Isso não me entristece, Sakura.-falou com um olhar distante.-Não posso mentir que não sinto muito por não ter estado a seu lado quando precisou de mim... Deixei as duas pessoas que mais amo no mundo num momento que devia ser mágico, tanto para mim como para você.-concluiu a beijando com candura.-Mas não podemos viver pensando no passado, que foi tão cruel conosco.

Não podia negar que sentia uma dor que o cegava todas as vezes que pensava que dera sua única filha para um estranho cuidar. Deixara Sakura sem saída ao não responder aquela maldita missiva... Pensara que estava fazendo algo digno, mas na verdade estava cometendo o pior erro da sua vida. Perdera muito pensando que estava fazendo o certo...Agora sua única salvação era reencontrar a filha e pedir de joelhos desculpas por tantos anos de ignorância.

-Os fantasmas nunca irão nos deixar em paz Shoran.-disse ela beijando o rosto dele.-Estarei sempre presa a um homem que me trai... Casei-me com um monstro, um poço de vaidade e agora não encontro uma saída.

-Não pense nisso agora.-falou rangendo os dentes.-Tenho ótimos bacharéis que cuidará da anulação de seu casamento... Não há nada que a justiça não resolva nesse caso.

Queria ter a tamanha confiança dele, mas não podia ter... Era proibido. Havia convivido dezessete anos com Yukito e o conhecia muito bem. Se descobrisse que queria o divórcio, com certeza não aceitaria. Yukito era hipócrita o suficiente para conviver com uma pessoa que não amava apenas para não vê-la feliz.

-Queria ter sua confiança, mas acho impossível.-falou se levantando do sofá.-Ele tem poder, e jamais permitiria...

-Ele não tem que permitir, Sakura.-disse levando as mãos na testa.-E eu jamais terei medo de enfrentá-lo para proteger você e Hanako.

Não iria perder pela a segunda vez Sakura. Por ela iria lutar até a morte, ou até mesmo perder o seu último centavo. Mesmo que não conseguisse a anulação desse casamento malogrado, Sakura era sua e nenhum documento iria impedi-los de ficarem juntos... Uma vez deixara o destino brincar com os seus sentimentos, mas agora não era mais um garoto cheio de ideologias falhas e hipocrisia barata.

-Só irei deixá-la Sakura, se caso você me pedir, mas mesmo assim jamais serei capaz de apagar o que sinto por você.

Havia passado por tudo na vida, por medos que a fizeram se fechar no seu mundo. Que a fizera esquecer de que um dia foi feliz em sua medíocre vida de faz de conta, e por isso havia pagado por tantos anos de sofrimentos. Nunca mais seria fraca, nunca mais iria se separar de Shoran.

-Mesmo que quisesse meu amor, jamais seria capaz de mandá-lo embora.-falou sorrindo timidamente.-Uma vez dei as costas para você sem pensar no inferno que iria enfrentar... Errei uma vez e aprendi com o meu erro.

-Então não tem motivo para continuar preocupada com o que Yukito poderá a vir fazer comigo, pois ele não me assusta querida.-disse abraçando ela.-Não irei deixá-la sair do meu lado...nunca mais ouviu.

Como queria ficar abraçada com ele para sempre. Não teria nada melhor no mundo, seria uma mulher feliz, esqueceria de tudo e de todos e se fecharia num mundo onde só Shoran participaria. Trancaria-se e só ele teria a chave, mas a vida era bem mais séria do que podia imaginar. Ainda temia a reação de Yukito... por mais que estivesse decidida a colocar tudo em panos brancos e limpos, não podia deixar de se sentir temerosa com a reação do marido ao descobrir toda a verdade. Afinal foram tantos anos mentindo que estava bem quando na verdade seu marido mal a havia tocado em todos aqueles anos de casamento.

-Como queria poder ficar assim com você para sempre, Shoran.-sussurrou beijando o pescoço dele.-Mas temos que descer...ou alguém pode nos pegar...

-Eu sei.-falou sério.-Você não pode medir o tamanho do meu ciúme...

-Não tenha...Nunca tenha ciúmes de mim com Yukito.-falou sorrindo acariciando o rosto dele.-Nunca fui capaz de sequer dar um beijo no rosto dele quanto mais ter...

-Shhh, não quero saber de sua vida com aquele homem.-beijou-a com paixão enquanto a afastava.-Saber que você carrega o nome dele já é o suficiente para querer matá-lo.

O seu sentimento por Sakura era algo que transcendia o seu bom-senso. Com ela a seu lado tudo perdia a importância, nada mais tinha valor e a qualquer momento o mundo poderia acabar, pois só o fato de tê-la junto de si já o deixava em estado de êxtase, pronto para viver ou morrer desde que estivesse nos braços dela. Odiava saber que um homem era o dono dela, pois no fundo era ele que tinha esse direito... Desde que a perdera evitava ter pensamentos machistas, mas o que sentia por aquela mulher era tão ou mais forte do que seu orgulho e dignidade que chegava até mesmo perder a razão sobre seus atos e pensamentos.

-Mas juro Sakura que não irei perdê-la novamente...se um dia por incompetência de minha parte algo acontecer com você nunca irei me perdoar, e jamais seria capaz de olhar para eu mesmo novamente.

-Nada irá acontecer comigo Shoran.-falou amargamente.-Yukito é um ser quase inofensivo...se ele quisesse fazer algum mal para mim ou para nossa filha oportunidade não teria faltado, o que mais temo é vê-lo mais uma vez prejudicado por minha causa.-concluiu acariciando o rosto dele.-Convivi por quase vinte anos com Yukito...Sofri, mas não quero que nada aconteça com ele... Não viveria feliz a seu lado sabendo que sujou suas mãos com o sangue de Yukito... Seria mais uma cruz para ambos carregarmos...

Shoran sentiu uma onda de ternura invadir seu coração, mais uma vez tinha certeza de que nunca devia abrir seu coração por completo para ela. Afinal fora ele o bastardo que tirara a vida de Touya...Odiaria ter que colocar tudo a perder agora que o destino voltava a sorrir para ele.Seria horrível ter que conviver com aquele peso nas costas, mas seria pior se perdesse novamente Sakura. Os mortos deveriam permanecer mortos, já pagara um preço alto demais por seus atos impensados. Afinal dezessete anos era tempo demais para quem amava.

-Prometa-me Shoran...jure por nossa filha que não tentará nada contra a vida de Yukito.-suplicou beijando uma das mãos de Shoran.-Não agüentaria...

Não queria que nenhum mal acontecesse com Yukito. Não o amava e nem sequer um carinho de irmão sentia por ele, mas nem por isso queria vê-lo morto. Ainda se lembrava com carinho dos momentos de sua infância e a amizade que Touya tinha por Yukito.Não suportaria saber que Shoran fora capaz de assassiná-lo...Seria uma marca muito pesada no relacionamento deles...Uma marca que jamais seria apagada.Via nos olhos de Shoran um ódio mortal por seu marido, não tirava as razões dele, mas nada justificaria a violência que procederia aquela morte. Vivera anos atormentada por um fantasma e não era agora que passaria o restante de sua vida atormentada por outro.

-Tentarei me controlar, meu anjo.-falou afastando as mãos dela de seu rosto.-Tentarei por você e por Hanako, mas não tenho sangue de barata Sakura...

-Shhh...Yukito é uma boa pessoa...

-Pode até ser, Sakura, mas ele não agiu certo com a nossa filha.-falou abrindo a porta.-Tentarei agir pacificamente, mas se caso isso não adiantar não hesitarei em defender com sangue sua honra.-concluiu beijando-a nos lábios com candura antes de fechar a porta.

O seu sangue gelou ao perceber o olhar quase insano de Shoran. Será que ele não percebia que ao defender sua honra estaria cometendo o pior pecado que tinha no mundo. Nada justificava que outro ser humano tirasse a vida de outro...Não julgava seu amado como um anjo, sabia muito bem o que ele tinha feito para defender sua pátria e sua ideologia, mas não queria vê-lo metido naquele maldito meio novamente. Queria apenas viver o restante de sua conturbada vida feliz, sem nenhuma preocupação, ao lado das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Porém, sabia que Yukito não desistiria dela com facilidade já que um casamento mesmo que arranjado e sem amor era lucro para ele. Ainda mais sabendo do escândalo que seria o pedido de divórcio e o seu casamento com Shoran. Afinal ainda viviam em uma sociedade com valores distorcidos e hipócrita.

Valores como aqueles que a induzia a fazer o papel cômico de esposa conformada com a traição do marido.Valores esse que a havia impedido de ser feliz uma vez, mas que agora não mais interferiria em sua vida...Viveria um dia de cada vez e sempre ao lado de Shoran. Aquela seria a última noite que sentaria na mesma mesa com Yukito como sua esposa...

As mãos de Tao estavam geladas de nervosismo.Mesmo estando tudo preparado para sua vingança e tendo uma bela mulher a seu lado não conseguia parar de pensar em seu futuro e de como seria dali em diante. Valeria a pena arriscar sua cabeça em um plano arriscado? Eram várias perguntas que ficariam sem resposta e só o destino poderia lhe responder mais para frente.Pagaria para ver todos caídos aos seus pés...e seu grande partido no poder expulsando todos os invasores que empestavam a China. Nada daria errado...nem mesmo se Shoran o reconhecesse o que era impossível. Levando em conta de que sempre fora um bastardo para o clã Li.

-Aconteceu algo Hao?-perguntou Yu notando o nervosismo do parceiro.

-Estou bem querida.Apenas um pouco ressabiado, pois não sei onde irei pisar.-confessou beijando as mãos dela.

Achou estranha aquela atitude de Hao.Sabia que ele era misterioso, decidido e que carregava marcas profundas, mas no fundo era uma boa pessoa. Ninguém a ajudara quando realmente precisara, mas agora contava com a ajuda dele mesmo que por pouco tempo... Ganharia a confiança dele. Pela a primeira vez durante anos fora plenamente feliz. Era praticamente outra mulher, mais sofisticada, com perfumes e jóias caras...Que nada lembrava a antiga Yu dos tempos do bordel. Mas o que mais intrigava era o nervosismo de Hao...Afinal aquele era um ambiente comum para ele.

-Pensei que essas pessoas fossem seus amigos...-falou pensativa.

-Não, não, infelizmente não conheço ninguém.-informou abrindo a porta do carro para a dama.-Esse é apenas um jantar oferecido por um senhor, cuja vida salvei.

Yu se sentiu extremamente orgulhosa do digníssimo cavalheiro que a acompanhava. Afinal era um herói e não um vilão como desconfiava. As palavras de Melina não tinham fundamento, afinal que senhor com más intenções iria salvar a vida de outro indivíduo. Admirava o homem que estava a sua frente e jamais teria motivos para duvidar da palavra dele. Um dia quem sabe ele viesse a dar explicações sobre o que queria definitivamente com ela, mas agora estava disposta a desempenhar seu papel com perfeição. Não era nenhuma atriz de teatro, mas sabia como ninguém desempenhar bem seu papel como atriz quando bem queria.

-Que ato nobre...-sussurrou entrando no imenso jardim.

-Pode até ter sido um ato digno, mas não acho que seja esse o motivo para ter orgulho de meus atos.-falou amargamente sentindo o estômago retorcer quando adentrava a mansão.-Não fiz isso para ser recompensado, o salvei por uma questão de ética, princípio e honra.

-Nunca foi minha intenção julgar que por de trás de um ato digno tivesse uma segunda intenção de sua parte. Além do mais sei que você não precisa agir de uma forma tão vil para conseguir atingir algum objetivo seja ele qual for.

Yu falava com tanta propriedade que o assustava. Agira de forma maquiavélica para atingir um objetivo na vida que era mostrar ao mundo e aos próprios chineses que seus ideais não estavam mortos e que nada que aqueles bravos guerreiros fizeram no passado foi em vão. Havia sido como muitos vítima de uma sociedade mesquinha que adorava julgar o semelhante, mas que nunca olhavam para os seus próprios problemas. A China virara área de interesse das grandes potências mundiais. Ali todo mundo entrava e pegava, enquanto o povo era vítima de doenças escabrosas. Não, não agia apenas por vingança, mas também por justiça. E não agira de forma aleivosa com ninguém... Estava agindo conforme foi lhe passado há muitos anos. E não iria por nada naquele mundo desistir agora que estava próximo do fim.

-Linda residência...-sussurrou Yu ao pé de seu ouvido.-Nunca em toda a minha existência pensei que iria sequer pisar em uma casa de tamanho porte como essa.

-É realmente belíssima.-disse amargamente retirando a estola dos ombros dela.

Era tudo imponente, belo e riquíssimo. Afinal depois da eminência falência os Li não podiam deixar vestígios de seus tempos de pobreza. Embora aquela imponência toda se devia a apenas uma pessoa, que era Shoran. Fora ele que reerguera a família e até hoje a carregava nos braços sustentando o sobrinho e a prima...Realmente não queria nada do clã Li... O dinheiro e nome daquela estirpe já não tinham mais tanto valor... já não era mais uma criança desprotegida que fora esquecida no tempo e no espaço por aquela linhagem.

-Bem vindo a minha residência provisória Hao.-a voz mesquinha e falsa soou em suas costas fazendo olhar para aquela estirpe horrenda.-Espero que tenha sido fácil o acesso até...

-Nunca seria difícil localizar uma casa de tamanho porte e imponência, ainda mais sabendo que vossa excelência está morando temporariamente na casa do respeitoso Shoran Li.-falou indolente reparando que o soberbo homem estava sozinho.

-Realmente não deve ter sido muito difícil levando em conta que sou um "corpo não muito grato" nessa cidade.

Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça notando que os olhos do avarento senhor caiam sobre o decote ousado de Yu. Realmente nunca errava em seu raciocínio lógico, mesmo mal conhecendo aquela moça o velho Yukito já se mostrava atraído por ela. Agora mais do que nunca tinha certeza que seria muito mais fácil terminar aquela missão do que imaginava.

-Quem é essa belíssima dama que está a seu lado?-perguntou sugestivamente sem tirar os olhos da bela visão do busto quase exposto de Yu.

-Bem, essa é minha mulher Yu...

-Então é casado! Que boa surpresa.-falou imediatamente mudando sua postura.-Com certeza minha senhora adoraria te conhecer, senhora...

-E eu muito mais a ela, senhor Tsukishiro.-falou com gracejo social.

Aquela sim era um belo exemplar de beleza feminina. Tinha classe, educação, além de tudo era linda como nenhuma mulher que em toda sua longa vida tinha sequer conhecido. Sakura agia da mesma forma, mas não era vibrante como aquela moça parecia ser... Era uma pena que tamanha beleza já tivesse um dono, que parecia possessivo e cruel.

-Com certeza irá conhecê-la senão hoje ou outro dia qualquer.-falou sentando no sofá.-Infelizmente Sakura está indisposta e não descerá hoje.

-Realmente é uma pena, senhor...-falou graciosamente.

-Eu sei... mas viagens longas sempre mexem com o seu equilíbrio físico e mental.-desculpou-se sorrindo.-Mas não tenha dúvidas que não faltarão oportunidades para conhecê-la.

-Assim espero.-falou sedutoramente.

Tao observava tudo com prazer quase palpável, era impressionante presenciar o talento artístico daquela mulher. Realmente ela não devia ser prostituta e sim uma atriz. Mesmo não sabendo nenhuma vírgula sobre o seu plano ela atacava o grande homem com perícia melhor do que se ele tivesse contado como queria que ela agisse. Só podia ter pena daquele senhor e nada mais... Com certeza a indisposição da mulher se dava ao fato do desaparecimento da filha dela com Shoran, e não dele. Odiava pessoas hipócritas que faziam da própria vida um inferno para se manterem bem perante uma sociedade pior do que eles. Seria melhor assim, sem Sakura ou até mesmo sem a sua "família" como testemunha, embora fosse muito melhor ver a cara de susto de cada um deles, mas infelizmente nada era perfeito.

-Vamos até a sala de jantar.-falou Yukito indo até a porta.-Lá está o senhoril e a sua prima, acho melhor jantarmos com eles, afinal acho que vossa excelência tenha um grande prazer em conhecê-los.

-Não tenha dúvidas, senhor.-Tao falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Afinal iria conhecer realmente sua família. Iria adorar ver os olhos confusos de Shoran quando percebesse que o seu primo e empregado que antes o servia agora iria jantar na mesma mesa que ele. Seria um prazer que não teria palavras para descrever.

Shoran entrava no recinto com o rosto frio. Era quase inumano compreender a feição tão decidida dele. Meiling mesma não entendia e jamais compreenderia o primo... Nem ao mesmo sabia o que a trazia ali naquela sala sabendo que fora escorraçada daquela casa por ele.

-Por que a refeição não foi servida?-perguntou Shoran de mau-humor.

-O seu digníssimo hóspede convidou alguns indivíduos para jantar em nossa casa, e infelizmente já não moro mais aqui para dar ordens aos empregados.-respondeu friamente com a cabeça baixa.

Shoran não respondeu, era o cúmulo que em tão pouco tempo aquele senhor pensasse que poderia mandar em sua casa. Já não bastava ter tirado Sakura dele.

-Isso não vai ficar assim...

-E o que você irá fazer, meu amor? Expulsar o marido de sua amante ou simplesmente em um ato heróico de livros românticos matará o vilão para ficar com a mocinha.

-Poupe me de suas ironias, Meiling.-falou secamente sentando-se à mesa.-Estou em minha casa, portanto quem manda aqui sou eu e assim será sempre.

-Não foi bem isso que lhe perguntei, meu primo.-rebateu sorrindo sarcástica.-Mas compreendo que tenha o dever de proteger sua amante já que a sofrida Sakura é um ser quase intocável, sofrido que acaba de perder a filhinha. Mas sabe que o mais estranho é o fato do digníssimo marido trazer outros hóspedes e não comunicar nem mesmo a esposa...

-Onde está querendo chegar com essas insinuações caluniosas, Meiling?

A expressão nos olhos dele já não mais a assustava. A deixava cada vez mais tentada acabar com aquela expressão de felicidade que irradiava daquele homem frio. Já havia perdido tudo, não era mais necessário ela medir suas palavras ou poupar quem quer fosse...sua máscara já havia caído por diversas vezes.Nem mesmo com o seu amor poderia voltar atrás no seu destino...Amanhã estaria renegada a solidão.

-Em nenhum momento insinuei nada, meu primo, apenas estou falando algo que presenciei...-falou ironicamente.-O nobre senhor e a sua mais nova amante...Desculpe-me, quer dizer hóspede.

-Não me interessa saber sobre a vida íntima do senhor Tsukishiro ou muito menos de quem ele traz para o seu convívio pessoal.-falou contendo a ira que ameaçava explodir a qualquer momento.-O que não desejo é que minha casa vire uma baderna, e conversarei com aquele senhor para que isso não volte a acontecer.

-Com certeza ira tomar a atitude certa Shoran, aliás, como sempre você está com a razão.-falou ela dissimulada.-Apenas espero que note a minha ausência quando àquela mulherzinha for embora com o adúltero do marido...

-Jamais sentirei falta da senhora.-disse sorrindo sincero.-Tinha uma dívida com Chao que foi paga há muito tempo, o meu comprometimento com Chang e você acabou...Tenho uma grande estima pelo o menino, afinal ele foi criado como se fosse realmente meu filho, mas por você, Meiling, só posso sentir desprezo pela figura patética que a sua ambição a transformou.-falou em tom de repugnância.-Juro que irei sempre pensar em você com carinho, mas jamais com orgulho, pois uma pessoa tão desprezível e cruel só merece o respeito de ninguém nem mesmo do próprio filho.

Era enternecedor olhar para a figura arrogante de Meiling, que com uma pose de rainha de si e do mundo pensava que poderia saber mais do que ele. Havia por muitos anos tampado o sol com a peneira, colocara uma venda para não ver as barbaridades que a prima cometia quando alguém ousava sequer atravessar seu caminho. Jamais poderia amar uma pessoa cuja vaidade era maior do que o amor pelo o próprio filho. O destino escrevia certo por linhas tortas, como sempre dizia o secular ditado popular... Talvez fora certo ele passar por anos de solidão. Aprendera muito com isso, não teria sido um bom pai ou um bom marido para Sakura e Hanako. Era arrogante e cruel... No fundo Meiling era reflexo do que fora no passado. Uma pessoa tão cruel que fora incapaz de perceber que a felicidade estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

-Talvez tenha razão meu primo, mas pode escrever... Não me arrependo de nada que fiz, e jamais irei me arrepender, jamais...-sussurrou ela com um brilho audaz nos olhos.

-Nunca pensei ao contrário, minha prima.-falou seco, sem expressar sentimento algum.

O silêncio era constrangedor. Talvez porque tanto ele como Meiling já tivesse uma noção de aquela seria a última vez que falariam sobre o passado e como tudo parecia voltar à tona. Ambos permaneciam sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum, embora ambos estivessem atormentados com os seus problemas. Ela pela incerteza do destino e ele ansioso para conseguir a tão esperada felicidade.

Meiling fora a primeira que viu o grande e fabuloso Yukito entrar na sala acompanhado por um jovem casal chinês, que demonstrava sentir um terrível constrangimento por estar ali naquele momento. A mulher muito bonita tinha porte de imperatriz e o homem elegante tinha a fisionomia conhecida... muito conhecida. Por um momento jurou que fosse Chao adentrando mais uma vez pela aquela porta, mas não era...Chao havia morrido e aquele moço era bem diferente. Mas mesmo assim não pode controlar o frio que subiu a sua espinha quando deparou com o olhar melancólico e frio que o rapaz lhe direcionava.

-Desculpa a demora, atrasamos um pouco pois queríamos que o digníssimo doutor Hao avistasse sua belíssima residência, Shoran.-falou Yukito com uma certa cerimônia.

-Espero que seu amigo tenha gostado da casa de meu primo.-Meiling foi a primeira falar, pois Shoran ainda não havia sequer se dignado a olhar para a cara de Yukito.

-Não há residência tão bela em toda a China.-falou Tao sorrindo para a mulher.

-Ficamos muito felizes que tenham gostado.-falou ela agindo como anfitriã.-Por favor, sentem-se vou mandar Lin servir a refeição.-concluiu se levantando.-Não, não, por favor, permaneça sentado.-falou ela vendo o jovem se levantar em um gesto que um cavalheiro faria.

Shoran observava tudo com desprezo e pouco caso. Não havia sequer encarado os "convidados" de Yukito, aliás, preferiria agir dessa maneira. Afinal não era sua obrigação ser educado com aquele homem, sua obrigação era sentar e resolver os problemas diplomáticos que havia entre os dois países.

-Espero não tê-lo feito esperar...

-Claro que não, Yukito.-falou calmamente encarando o homem.-Estava aproveitando para pôr os assuntos em dia com minha prima e ler alguns jornais.-era irônica a forma que se expressava.

-Espero que as novidades sejam boas.-Yukito falava com a maior naturalidade, como se conhecesse Shoran há anos.

-Algumas sim outras nem tanto, mas a vida é assim. O mundo não é feito apenas de notícias boas, mas também de desastre e fome.-disse mostrando o jornal.-Essa guerra impensada não foi um grande negócio para nenhum país europeu, aliás, essa guerra enriqueceu mais as potências mundiais, como o seu país e os fabricantes europeus.-concluiu sorrindo cinicamente.

Yukito ficou sem compreender o sentido daquela frase solta de Shoran, que havia soado mais como uma provocação do que um elogio. Mas o que podia cobrar daqueles porcos chineses que não davam sequer valor pelo o que o Japão havia feito em favor da China durantes anos. Tinha que admitir que eram inimigos seculares, não era hipócrita ou ignorante. Entendia muito bem sobre a política de seu país e dos outros que o cercavam. Mas o fato era de que os chineses nunca foram audaciosos... Era em vista a superioridade japonesa em vários aspectos da economia e da organização social.

-Infelizmente o mundo é manipulado pelo o dinheiro, Shoran.-rebateu ele sem esconder sua contrariedade.-Sei que vocês chineses pensam iguais alguns descendentes russos... Querem uma sociedade mais justa e igualitária, mas isso é praticamente impossível. O capitalismo não vai morrer tão cedo.

-Concordo com você, Yukito.-Tao falou exultante para chamar a atenção.-Idéias utópicas foram apenas para ficar nos livros de filósofos bêbados, que pensam que o mundo é um paraíso.Devo defender com unhas e dentes a permanência do capitalismo na China.-concluiu se odiando por ter que concordar com aquele energúmeno.

Shoran finalmente olhou para o jovem menino que sentava a sua frente. Como um raio foi atingido... Não podia ser possível que fosse Tao que estava ali! Um menino pobre que até hoje não tinha tido dinheiro para sequer sobreviver agora se sentava a sua mesa. Só podia ser ele e ninguém mais... Uma imitação perfeita de Chao.

-Cada um pensa conforme sua ideologia, o que acha que seja certo.-rebateu Shoran sorrindo para o jovem.-Pouco sei sobre a situação da Rússia com relação a sua quase inevitável guerra, mas acho que se o ideal comunista for empregado com rigorosa semelhança do que foi proposto por Marx, aquele país tem grandes chances de se libertar.-disse não escondendo seu ideal político.-Mas infelizmente o dinheiro é o grande dono desse mundo como falou jovem...

-Nenhuma nação é capaz de sobreviver só de ideologia, Shoran.-cortou Yukito com os olhos fechados.

Shoran já não mais prestava atenção no que Yukito falava, tinha a visão e a mente voltada para a mulher que entrava no recinto com graça e elegância de uma dama. Seu coração estava batendo de forma descompassada... que era quase impossível respirar. Sakura era realmente bonita, a mais linda mulher que conhecera em toda a vida.

-Pensei que estivesse indisposta, minha querida esposa.-Yukito falou beijando a mão da mulher.

-E ainda estou, mas não queria fazer uma desfeita a seus convidados, além do mais meu marido, é minha obrigação ficar a seu lado enquanto ainda estivermos juntos.-disse ela resignada.

-Eu agradeço pela a sua delicadeza, mas não era necessário...

-É obvio que era, Yukito.-cortou cumprimentando Tao e Yu com um sorriso afável nos lábios.-Além do mais nunca gostei de ficar trancada no quarto.

Sakura olhou para Shoran com carinho e ternura, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente por estar ali ainda como esposa de Yukito. Sabia que aquela situação o magoava mais do que qualquer coisa, mas era a sua obrigação, aquela seria a última noite como esposa de Yukito. Sua sina já não era mais pagar seus pecados ao lado de seu marido. Merecia ser feliz. Mas ainda tinha que fazer o certo, e no momento era representar aquele papel ridículo.

-Bem, minhas roupas são simples, mas acho que algumas servem para você, Hanako.-Marien falou sorrindo entrando no quarto.-Ainda mais você que sempre teve as melhores roupas.-concluiu ao colocar uma trouxa de roupa em cima da cama.

-Não há porque de tanta ambição. Pouco realmente importa a roupa que visto no momento, Marien.-falou limpando as lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer pelo o seu rosto.-Agora sou pobre, e nem ao menos dinheiro tenho para comer...

Marien notou as lágrimas que escorriam pela a face pálida de Hanako. Não era nem ao menos difícil compreender o motivo que levava a garota chorar, era evidente de que o dono daquelas malditas lágrimas era Chang. Tinha a alma romântica...sonhava com o amor eterno ou até mesmo a primeira vista. E havia algo naquelas duas almas que a fazia pensar que ambos tinham nascido um para outro. Talvez fosse o olhar sofrido que carregavam, que brilhavam a cada vez que se olhavam. Havia percebido tudo no momento em que o jantar decorrera num silêncio constrangedor. A única que parecia estar feliz com aquele mal-estar era Marta, a cobra.

-O que aconteceu,menina?-perguntou sentando ao lado dela.-Não é a primeira vez que a vejo chorar hoje, mas gosto tanto de você a ponto de estar preocupada por não saber o motivo...

-Não, estou bem Marien... infelizmente tento esquecer, mas não consigo.-confessou olhando para o céu estrelado.-Às vezes penso que seria melhor que Sakura tivesse me dado para um orfanato...talvez fosse mais feliz.

-Não fale assim, Hanako.-disse passando a mão pelo os ombros dela.-Não conheço sua mãe, mas ela deve te amar demais, pois...

-Ela não me ama... se me amasse não teria me enganado por dezessete anos.

-Talvez ela tivesse seus motivos que você por determinada razão não saiba, mas não se esqueça que amor de mãe é incondicional. Você já não pensou no desespero dela a esse momento?-perguntou triste.

Não havia parado para pensar nessa questão, mas o fato era de que na certa não fazia falta a ninguém. Talvez fosse até um alívio se verem livre dela, que sempre fora uma pedra no caminho daquele casal.

-Não, mas não estou preocupada com o que minha mãe esta pensando nesse momento.

-Ela merece saber, ainda mais de se explicar...

-Eu já sei de toda a verdade, Marien. Não há nada que ela tenha para me falar do que eu não saiba.-falou com convicção.

-Será, Hanako?-perguntou notando a presença de mais alguém no quarto.-Agora preciso ir, tenho que ajudar Kaho nos afazeres domésticos...

Chang estava parado na porta com os braços cruzados no peito olhando para Hanako que mantinha os olhos baixos como se tivesse vergonha de encará-lo. Estava da mesma maneira que havia ficado no jantar. Era como se ele nada fosse para ela a não ser um desconhecido. Odiava sentir o que sentia por ela, mesmo sabendo que para Hanako, ele não passava de um nada. Era orgulhoso demais para admitir que sentia mais do que uma simples atração por aquela garota estranha e cheia de mistério.

-Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?-Hanako perguntou. Não querendo em hipótese alguma ficar sozinha com Chang.

-Não, infelizmente você pode ajudar mais tarde, pois agora precisamos conversar.-ele cortou as palavras de Marien dando espaço para a menina passar por ele com um olhar de interrogação.

-Não tenho nada a falar com você, Chang.-falou secamente.

-Ai que se engana.-rebateu sarcástico.-Preciso e exijo explicação de sua parte, Hanako.-concluiu fechando a porta em suas costas.

O olhar determinado dele a assustava. Rezava para que Deus a livrasse de um encontro dolorido entre ela e aquele belo exemplar de homem. Depois do que tinha visto no quarto dele, nada mais seria pior do que ficar ao lado dele sofrendo, sabendo que ele ama outra.


	37. Capítulo 37

**De** **morte,** **por** **piedade** **hoje** **te** **firo;**

**Vai** **pois,** **vai** **merecer** **na** **sepultura**

**A** **tua** **linda** **ingrata** **algum** **suspiro.**

Bocage 

**Capítulo** **37**

Chang mal conseguia conter a própria hesitação quando olhou para os olhos cansados de Hanako.No fundo sabia que não tinha direito nenhum sobre aquela garota...Devia se afastar dela como ela própria demonstrava querer, mas o sentimento o forçava a seguir um caminho que não queria. Precisava escutar da boca dela de que não o queria por perto caso contrário enlouqueceria com tamanha incerteza.

-Não tenho nada para explicar ao senhor.-falou ela.

Chang andou pelo o quarto exasperado, pois não compreendia aquela atitude fria e sarcástica que Hanako o tratava. Não tinha feito nada contra ela...

-Deve sim, afinal fui eu que te salvei.

-Tenho uma eterna dívida com o senhor.-falou em um suspiro-Mas não vejo motivo para que vossa senhoria entre no meu quarto com tamanha propriedade, como se fosse dono dessa residência e venha me obrigar a falar coisas que quero esquecer.

-Não é dessa maneira que penso, Hanako.-sentou nervoso.-E, por favor, não me chame de senhor, pois devo ser no máximo alguns meses mais velho que você... e já nos conhecemos o suficiente para dispensar esse tipo de formalidade.

Hanako sentia a ira tomar conta de seu corpo.Ele agia como se tivesse algum direito sobre ela... Odiava agir daquela forma com ele, mas aquela era a única maneira que conhecia para afastá-lo definitivamente dela. Não queria ter que sofrer... Nenhuma pessoa iria ferir o seu coração novamente.

-E de que forma você pensa, Chang?-perguntou deslocando-se até a janela.

Era perfeito o reflexo dela sobre a luz da lua.Ela parecia mais uma ninfa do que um ser humano de verdade.Mais uma vez perdia completamente o fio de seu pensamento ao contemplar tamanha beleza. O desejo foi intenso que quase o fez perder o controle sobre seus atos.

-Acho que mereço um pouco mais de consideração de sua parte, Hanako.-disse limpando a garganta.-Não mereço ser tratado como um cachorro sem sequer ao menos saber o que fiz para você.

-E quem disse que você fez algo a minha pessoa?

-Não precisa ser um gênio para perceber que vem me ignorando desde que pus os pés nessa casa.

Com as mãos geladas, Hanako sentiu o peito comprimir em seu interior tamanho era seu nervosismo e preocupação, pois ainda não conseguia compreender os motivos que levava Chang pensar que podia cobrar dela alguma coisa sendo que mal se conheciam.

-De que forma quer que eu te trate, Chang?-perguntou virando-se para ele.-Quer que eu ajoelhe a seus pés e pague o que fez por mim com mil beijos nele? Já não seria desonra demais a minha pessoa ser vista como uma desvairada que pulou em seu caminho! Não sou ninguém Chang...e você já devia estar sabendo disso.

-O que leva você pensar que quero te humilhar, Hanako?-perguntou confuso.-Não é da minha índole maltratar ninguém muito mais uma garota bondosa que sei que você é.

-As suas palavras são bonitas, Chang, mas na prática você sabe muito bem que é isso que as pessoas esperam de você.

-Por que te humilharia?-perguntou mais uma vez mal contendo a vontade de sacudi-la.

Ele era cínico ou um idiota cego que não era capaz de interpretar nada. A humilhação que se referia era o fato de ser apontada como "concubina" por alguns pelo o simples fato de ter dormido na cama dele. Como se fosse um ato desonroso ter contado com a ajuda dele. Jamais deixaria que ninguém levantasse uma indagação contra sua índole com respeito a seu relacionamento com aquele homem, pois senão fugiria dali como escapara da própria mãe. Não queria que sua presença prejudicasse o relacionamento entre ele e Marta. Não suportaria vê-lo perder seu grande amor.

-Sou e sempre serei agradecida pelo o que fez por mim, Chang. Mas por favor, não cobre explicações sobre meu comportamento, pois ele só diz respeito a mim e a mais ninguém... Espero que compreenda meus motivos...

-Jamais irei compreender um motivo que nem eu mesmo sei.-falou se aproximando dela.-Preciso saber, Hanako, pois senão não dormirei a noite e nem serei capaz de trabalhar em paz.

-Não sou nada para você, Chang.-falou desesperada querendo que aquela conversa constrangedora terminasse logo.-Entenda isso...

-Jamais irei entender, Hanako. Por favor, não me faz perder o controle sobre meus atos.-pediu desesperadamente em busca de um alívio para sua consciência.-Você é mais para mim do que qualquer pessoa já foi... e não adianta fugir do que sinto, pois é impossível, por mais que nessas horas incontáveis tenha pensado, martirizado, me condoído por sentir algo que está fora do meu alcance é impossível... é impossível... você não sai da minha cabeça Hanako... entenda isso, por favor.

Chang estava trêmulo com a intensidade que descrevia os próprios sentimentos por aquela menina que estava estática a sua frente. À vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la naquela hora foi intensa, afinal ela se encontrava a meio metro de distância de seus braços, mas se fizesse isso saberia que nunca mais poderia deixá-la... um ato que era impossível de não acontecer depois daquela conversa.

-Você...você não sabe o que fala.-falou ela balbuciando.

-Sei que sou impulsivo às vezes, Hanako, mas sei muito bem o meu sentimento... e jamais seria imbecil o suficiente a ponto de brincar com os seus sentimentos por mim.-apressou em falar.-Não vou falar que te amo, pois não acredito no amor, mas sei que sinto algo forte por você... algo que me fez seguir até o seu encalço a fim de perguntar o motivo para me tratar com tanta frieza.

-Isso é impossível Chang... Mal nos conhecemos... você não sabe nada sobre mim.-rebateu enfiando as unhas na palma da mão.

-Eu... Eu sei, mas sinto que não é uma má pessoa. Se fosse não teria ficado aqui.-disse se aproximando mais dela.-Não sei nada de você, e nem sou maluco em perguntar, mas com o tempo há de me falar o que te trouxe aqui.

A compreensão dele a deixava comovida. Mas não era só isso que a deixava armada contra seus sentimentos. Havia Marta ainda...

-E Marta? Como fica ela? Eu vi que você sente algo por ela também.-perguntou emocionada.

Chang apenas respirou fundo. Em seu caminho ainda havia Marta, que por sua estupidez e ignorância havia usado para distanciar Hanako. Como se isso apagasse o que sentia por ela. Como poderia contar para a ninfa que estava a sua frente que aquela mulher a qual julgava sua noiva era apenas um meio que arranjara para distanciá-la dele... Hanako jamais o compreenderia. Além do mais o julgaria como um bocel, algo que não queria ser aquilatado na frente dela jamais.

-Não posso falar nada sobre o meu relacionamento com Marta.-falou notando que a face da menina ficava negra como a noite.-É algo recente...

-Esse é mais um motivo para mantermos distância um do outro.-falou nervosa se distanciando dele.-Jamais serei apenas sua amante Chang. Você devia ter vergonha de me propor algo tão indecoroso.

-Por favor, Hanako, não me interprete mal.-falou a segurando pelo os braços em gesto nervoso que não passou despercebido por ela.-Sei do seu caráter e jamais a julgaria dessa maneira...

-Não foi isso que interpretei há minutos atrás.-disse tentando escapar dos braços dele.-Me largue, Chang...

Não iria largá-la jamais. Não sem antes explicar o sentido de sua palavra. Ela era a última pessoa que pensaria em cometer um ato desrespeitoso. Marta era uma página virada em sua vida... Ela fora apenas um brinquedo em suas mãos e nada mais. Sentira algo forte pela a portuguesa, mas não passara de uma atração física sem mais conseqüências. O que sentia por Hanako era mais forte do que sua razão, mais forte do que sua vontade. Sabia muito bem disso e por isso não a largaria jamais. Não enquanto não falasse a verdade para aquela maluca.

-Entenda Hanako. Nunca respeitei mais uma mulher na minha vida antes de você... nem mesmo minha mãe. Jamais entenda que proporia algo errado ou uma libertinagem dessa altura.-falou apertando mais os braços dela.

-Me largue, Chang... Senão gritarei.-ameaçou.

-Marta foi uma boa companheira, mas para minha desgraça ou sorte sei lá, você apareceu e revirou a minha vida. Será que não percebe que estou perdendo o controle por sua causa...

Hanako se deixou abraçar por Chang. Seu corpo correspondeu ao carinho enquanto sua mente a condenava por seu ato impensado. Jamais esqueceria daquele arrebatamento. Sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu foi a melhor sensação que acontecera em sua vida até aquele momento.

-Não sei... você deve ser uma feiticeira, uma fada ou até mesmo um anjo, pois não consigo resistir a seu encantamento.-falou tomando os lábios dela com paixão.

Hanako sentiu o toque nos lábios como uma dádiva dos deuses. Aquele era seu primeiro beijo e foi como sempre havia sonhado. Apaixonado, explosivo, arrebatador. Tudo o que sempre tivera desejo e nunca poderá ter, até aquele momento.

Shoran olhava confuso para cena que desenrolava. Se não fosse por respeito a Sakura que estava a sua frente na mesa, aquele teatro imbecil já teria terminado. Odiava ver Tao desempenhando o papel de rico, sendo que tinha uma segunda intenção por debaixo daquela encenação toda. Esperava pelo o momento que ficasse sozinho com aquele moleque para tirar às devidas satisfações que ele devia a sua pessoa.

-A comida estava muito boa, senhorita Li.-Yukito falou quebrando o silêncio que reinava na mesa.

Meiling que até então havia se mantido alegre e comunicativa corou. Desde o momento em que chegara e vira aquela "mulher" sentada como se fosse a dona daquela casa, coisa que jamais seria ou até poderia vir a ser...Já que sabia muito pouco do seu destino ou do futuro de Sakura. Mas não podia deixar de sentir um prazer imenso ao receber o elogio do marido dela... Mesmo sabendo que aquele homem não passava de um mero consorte nas mãos dela.

-Realmente está muito boa.-Yu falou congratulando mais ainda Meiling.

-Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado, mas infelizmente o mérito não é só meu.-disse em tom modesto.

-Mesmo que fosse só seu minha prima não tiraria em nada o seu dom de planejar bem tudo o que faz em sua vida.-Shoran falou em tom sarcástico.

Meiling compreendeu muito bem o que Shoran quis dizer a ela. Depois de todos aqueles anos de dedicação e luta ao lado daquele homem era isso que recebia... apenas o sarcasmo e o cinismo da parte dele. Sim, justo do homem a quem tanto amou e deu sua vida.

-Não sou digna de elogios. Fiz apenas o que sempre soube fazer e nada mais.-falou pretensiosa.-Isso é o máximo que uma dama deve fazer para recepcionar bem uma ilustre visita.

-Mesmo assim está de parabéns, senhorita...

-Pode me chamar de Meiling, senhor Hao.-falou ela cortando a frase do jovem.

-Está de parabéns se... quer dizer Meiling.-falou o moço escondendo o seu cinismo por debaixo de uma aparência tímida.

Sakura acompanhava os movimentos de forma quase coadjuvante. Desde que chegara, mal conseguira abrir a boca, pois se abrisse seria apenas para gritar e sair daquele ambiente cínico e falso. Odiava o jeito calmo e pacífico que Meiling a encarava. Era como se quisesse vingar naquele momento tudo o que estava passando. Jogar na cara dela que fora mais mulher para Shoran do que jamais, ela (Sakura), teria sido. Realmente reconhecia que Meiling havia feito excelente durante aqueles anos, mas pior do que já era não poderia ficar. Infelizmente a personalidade daquela mulher não deixava uma sombra de dúvida de que era má... muito má. O que era pior... era insana.

-Bem, vamos até o anfiteatro aonde poderemos ficar mais à vontade.-sugeriu Shoran ansioso por um minuto a sós com Hao... ou Tao como acreditava que era o verdadeiro nome daquele indivíduo.

-"tima idéia Shoran.-Yukito falou sorrindo sedutoramente para Yu.

-Bem, Meiling ira levá-los até a sala, enquanto eu tenho que resolver um assunto em particular.-falou sorrindo para os convidados quando já se retirava do recinto.

Sakura mal conseguira erguer o rosto, mas percebera que ele falava para ela. Ela era com quem ele queria falar. Seja o que for iria até ele, mesmo que isso atiçasse as suspeitas de Yukito. Coisa que não iria acontecer ainda mais agora que o otário do marido estava direcionando seu charme para aquela jovem menina que mal saíra do berço.

-Estou cansada, Yukito.-falou Sakura olhando para o esposo.-Estou me retirando e indo para os meus aposentos...claro que só irei se a minha presença não fizer falta ao senhor meu marido.

Tao e Meiling sorriram cinicamente. Ambos sabiam qual era o motivo do repentino cansaço de Sakura. E ele tinha nome e sobrenome e que era capaz de tudo por ela até mesmo matar o pobre Yukito. Seria engraçado fazer o marido traído saber naquela noite sobre as escapadas da então (quase) noiva há dezessete anos atrás. Mas ambos sabiam que aquele não era o momento para isso... embora Sakura e Shoran merecessem toda a desgraça do mundo.

-Pode ir Sakura, o que importa a minha pessoa é o seu bem-estar, fico muito feliz pela a sua delicadeza de recepcionar meus convidados mesmo sabendo que não estava se sentindo bem.-falou Yukito de forma amorosa beijando-a na cabeça.

Sakura se limitou apenas a subir a escada ansiosa. A fim de saber o que levava Shoran a falar com ela naquele momento no meio do jantar. Sabia do risco que estava passando naquela hora. O fato de Yukito ser bobo não queria dizer que ele fosse misericordioso. Se ele a pegasse com Shoran... temia muito esse encontro, pois não sabia o que acarretaria a ambos depois de tantos anos na obscuridade.

Marta olhava para a neblina que caia sobre a noite de Pequim. Era óbvio que aqueles eram seus últimos momentos naquela pensão como "quase" noiva de Chang. Sabia que naquele mesmo momento ele estava trancado com aquela estranha... talvez falando coisas que jamais falaria para ela.

Realmente era uma idiota em acreditar que um homem à altura de Chang, com o nome e o suporte dele iria se interessar por uma garota como ela. Pobre e subjugada por uma sociedade machista e dominadora. Era óbvio que ele preferia Hanako...Na certa o sangue novo era novidade para ele. Além do mais a jovem japonesa representava aventura e beleza. Não se considerava feia, longe disso, sabia que era bonita e tinha o corpo de dar inveja até mesmo na beleza gótica de Hanako. Mas o fato era que ela não era mais novidade...Ela queria algo maior do que beijinhos ou um prazer roubado em momentos perdidos.

-Pensativa Marta?-perguntou Marien sentando ao lado dela.-Posso saber o motivo que a leva sonhar?

-Não, é um devaneio que penso no momento, Marien.-disse notando o sorriso cínico da jovem.

-Então o que é? Nunca pensei que uma mulher dita resolvida como você que sempre quis **frisar **sua independência esteja agora jogada num canto pensando...apenas pensando.

-Às vezes tenho dúvidas sobre a sua idade, clara Marien.-falou de forma indolente.-Mas felizmente dessa vez você está certa menina... Estou pensando muito mesmo... muito, que chego até mesmo ter medo de mim mesma.

-Como assim?-perguntou temerosa.

Temia que aquele grande ressentimento que percebia nos olhos negros de Marta fosse direcionado a Hanako. Era mais do que óbvio que estava se contorcendo por dentro pelo o fato de Chang estar com a jovem e não com ela, como imaginava que estaria. Não podia falar ou sequer pensar no quanto estava surpresa com os rumos dos acontecimentos. E em pensar que aquela jovem japonesa tinha alguma ligação com o seu passado já a fazia criar um instinto protetor sobre ela.

-Você nunca amou na vida, Marien.-disse se levantando do lugar onde estava e indo à direção dos quartos.-Mas um dia creio que vai se apaixonar e daí ira entender o meu desespero.-concluiu ainda pensativa.-Sou capaz de tudo por Chang, Marien, mas se ele gosta mesmo dessa garota irei abrir mão dele, pois serei feliz se descobrir que como eu ele encontrou o amor de verdade.

Marien ficou encantada com a maturidade de Marta. Jamais pensaria que por debaixo daquela aparência fatal existia uma jovem delicada que queria apenas a felicidade do amado e nada mais. Não fora justa ao julgá-la antes mesmo de conhecê-la, mas jamais esperaria um ato tão nobre vindo daquela menina.

-É o melhor que você faz, Marta.-sussurrou vendo a moça entrar no quarto.-Estarei rezando para que reencontre o amor, e que desta vez ele a ame como mereça ser amada.

-Não podemos fazer isso, Chang.-falou ela afastando-se dos braços dele.-Somos pessoas diferentes, de mundos distintos...jamais daria certo,iríamos de várias maneiras nos machucar.

Chang estava encantado com o momento idílico que havia passado há momentos atrás. Nunca poderia imaginar que um beijo pudesse representar um ato de prazer em toda sua vida. Beijar sempre ficara em segundo plano. Dava para contar nos dedos as mulheres as quais se dignara a beijar... Sempre considerara o beijo como um ato sagrado, uma toa de amor. Por isso jamais tocara nos lábios de nenhuma mulher que merecesse seu respeito até então. Mas aquela fora à primeira vez que se sentira tão completo com um simples roçar de lábios.

-Não penso da mesma forma que você, Hanako.-falou sorrindo indo até a janela. Precisava dar um tempo a ela, já que duvidava muito que aquele anjo tivesse tido um relacionamento como aquele antes. Era normal que ela quisesse se preservar ao máximo. Só Buda sabia o quanto essa garota havia sofrido e ainda sofria.

-Você não entende Chang que isso... isso foi um erro.

-O nosso beijo, cujo você ainda o descreve como "isso" não foi e nunca será um erro.-falou debochando do nervosismo dela.-Aliás, foi como tocar o céu com um simples ato de amor.

-Como o senhor consegue ser tão depravado.-falou torcendo as mãos.-_Aquilo_ nunca mais poderá voltar a acontecer...

-_Aquilo _é o que mais quero fazer agora, meu anjinho.-falou se aproximando dela.

Ela se encolhia como se fosse um Serafim desprotegido que havia acabado de perder o dom divino de ter asas, pois havia cometido um grande pecado. Sabia da pouca experiência de Hanako e não queria jamais assustá-la. Mas não beijá-la novamente seria como se mutilasse uma parte de seu próprio corpo.

-Não tenha medo de mim, Hanako.-falou ele afastando os cabelos rebeldes dela.-Eu sei que gostou mais do que eu de nosso beijo.

-Não... não, jamais poderia gostar.

-Sei que você mente, menina.-falou sorrindo prendendo ela pela a cintura.-Sei que deseja esse beijo mais do que eu... e que foi aos céus quando toquei em seus lábios.-concluiu beijando o pescoço dela.-Negue agora se for capaz...

-Não, não posso entregar minha alma a você.-falou em desespero ao sentir que correspondia aos beijos dele.-Eu sei que irei sofrer mais tarde...

Esse era o maior medo que podia sentir nela. Jamais a faria sofrer... nunca, não intencionalmente. Não queria jamais vê-la chorar, queria apenas que ela se entregasse a seus toques sem restrição alguma, pois a amava como jamais amara nenhuma mulher em toda sua vida.

-Se em algum momento a fazer chorar pode ter certeza que não foi essa minha intenção... Jamais seria capaz de machucá-la por prazer.-sussurrou erguendo a cabeça dela até poder contemplar aqueles lindos olhos verdes.-Faço o que você quiser...é só pedir.

Ligados por um sentimento que escapava do controle de ambos se beijaram com paixão explosiva.Uma paixão proibida...sem sentido, mas irresistível. Algo que não poderia fugir, pois os seus destinos já estavam entrelaçados para sempre...Nada seria mais forte do que o desejo de ambos de se apaixonarem.

-Por quê...Por quê isso foi acontecer comigo?-sussurrou sentindo os batimentos cardíacos dele.

-Não sei Hanako, mas não a deixarei fugir de mim.-falou sorrindo.-Senão seremos infelizes para o resto de nossos dias...

Shoran andava de um lado para outro nos aposentos de Sakura. Não gostava em nada daquela demora da mulher... Já não podia mais agüentar o cinismo que ela era tratada pelo marido e juntando mais com a presença de Tao naquela reunião. Precisava falar com ela antes que explodisse em mil partículas. Antes que cometesse um desatino qualquer... antes que se entregasse por completo. A única que poderia ajudá-lo era Sakura e ninguém mais. Já não confiava em nenhuma pessoa.

Naquela mesma noite conversaria com Tao. Tinha certeza que ele sabia muito bem aonde se encontrava Hanako. Percebia isso pela a forma cínica que ele o encarava e quando sequer olhava para Sakura seus olhos já diziam que sabia muito bem de toda aquela triste história. Não saberia do que seria capaz se caso negasse a ele o direito de saber onde e com quem Hanako estava. Talvez cometesse um ato impensado.

-Shoran?-a voz melodiosa de Sakura soou no ambiente escuro.

-Estou aqui, Sakura.-disse camuflado pela a escuridão.

Ela se limitou apenas a encostar a porta enquanto andava pelo o cômodo escuro. Não podia vê-lo, mas sentia seu aroma e sua quase violenta presença em seu quarto. Seu coração batia de forma descompassada tanto que parecia sair pela a boca tamanha era sua ansiedade. Shoran estava tão sério... parecia estar aflito por um motivo que era completamente desconhecido para ela.

-O que aconteceu, meu amor?-perguntou sentando na beirada da cama.-Estou aflita por não conhecer o motivo que está o deixando tão preocupado...

-Não posso mentir para você, não é mesmo Sakura!-disse sorrindo cinicamente para si mesmo, como se zombasse de sua fraqueza, pois nunca fora homem para consegui enganar aquela mulher. Tanto que precisara fugir para negar a si próprio que a amava. Coisa que jamais ela havia feito, aliás, Sakura sempre fora melhor que ele em tudo.-Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo.

-Como não poderia conhecê-lo, Shoran, se tudo na minha vida desde o momento que o vi pela a primeira vez naquele bendito cais foi amá-lo.

-Talvez o melhor fosse que jamais tenhamos nos conhecido.-sussurrou se levantando da onde estava indo se sentar ao lado dela.-Ao mesmo tempo em que louvo a Deus por ter tido a graça de um dia ter sido capaz de amar e ser amado.

-Não escolhemos o nosso futuro...-falou sorrindo segurando na mão dele.-Mas mesmo depois de anos de sofrimento e privações tenho a certeza de que faria tudo novamente sem mudar uma vírgula.-concluiu pensativa.-Talvez devesse ter sido mais forte e ter lutado por você e a felicidade de nossa filha, mas era muito jovem e estava assustada com tudo e todos... teria feito diferente se fosse mais madura...

-Shhh, tudo o que você fez foi pelo o bem de Hanako.-falou impendido-a de concluir seu pensamento.-Esse assunto é muito dolorido para voltar à tona. Tanto eu como você já pagamos a pena do diabo por causa de um maldito equívoco que está custando à felicidade de nossa filha.-segurando o queixo dela prosseguiu.-Mas tenho certeza de que toda essa tempestade irá passar e seremos felizes, não como um conto de fada, mas felizes como nunca pudemos ser.

Tanto ele como ela sabiam que as feridas ainda estavam abertas. Ela ainda estava presa ao paspalhão, e ele ainda tinha laços fortes com o passado. Além de sua obrigação com Meiling e Chang. Queria ter a fé que ele tinha no futuro, mas a única pessoa que ela confiava era nele e ninguém mais. E esperava ser retribuída a mesma altura, já que a expressão preocupada não abandonava aquela face enrugada de preocupação.

-Sei que seremos felizes, mas não é isso que te atormenta Shoran.-falou passando a mão pelo o rosto dele.-Confio em você e espero que me conte o que está acontecendo com sua pessoa...

Se levantando Shoran foi até a janela quando nervosamente olhou para o céu estrelado de Pequim. Como sempre naquela hora a neblina descia e cobria toda a cidade. Deixando Pequim com ar de cidade inglesa.

-Prometi a meu tio que cuidaria de Meiling quando ele falecesse.-começou ele puxando a fina linha do passado.-Ele não confiava em Chao... Segundo meu tio Futien, era de uma personalidade fraca, e que logo seria sucumbido pela a sua ânsia pelo o poder. Eu acreditava em tudo que meu tio falava, pois conhecia muito bem como oscilava a personalidade de meu primo.-limpou a garganta.-Isso ficou mais do que certo no momento em que a revolução começou, e no modo que prosseguiu até o último dia. Ele era um guerreiro notável, mas morreu como todos os guerreiros morrem... sem ser reconhecido.-era dolorido para ele relembrar o passado, que ela sabia muito bem que fazia parte.-Eu cuidei de Meiling e do pequeno Chang como se fosse o marido e o pai, mas nunca deixei que o relacionamento fosse longe, pois ainda te amava. E estar com Meiling era como se eu estivesse te traindo. Não fiz celibatário, mas também nunca amei ou senti prazer mais do que senti por você...

-Nunca pensei que tivesse tido.-cortou ela sentindo uma ponta de dor em seu âmago. Ela ao contrário dele jamais fora capaz de se entregar a nenhum outro homem.

-Não podia tê-la a meu lado, e nenhum dinheiro que ganhava tinha mais valor. A vingança que antes necessitava para sobreviver se esvaziou. E aquela maldita casa em que nos conhecemos virou um orfanato.-falou ignorando as palavras dela.-Afastei tudo que lembrava você e sua presença, mas assim que fui ver minhas irmãs percebi que a amava, mais do que tudo... e que a havia perdido. A parti daí fiz de tudo por Chang e consegui ser um bom tio até há dias atrás quando ele exigiu e teve sua liberdade.-fez uma pausa significativa.-Pensava que já sabia de todas as atrocidades de Meiling, mas a verdade era que não sabia nenhuma vírgula. Ela escondeu de mim que Chao tinha um filho e que esse filho estava em minha casa como empregado.-concluiu escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.-Ela foi capaz de negar ao filho de seu marido o direito que lhe era cabível. Agora fico pensando em quanto eu fui injusto por...

-Shhh... você não foi injusto, Shoran.-falou sentando ao lado dele.-Você nem ao menos sabia da existência desse garoto até esse momento.

Não era novidade alguma para ela saber que Meiling escondera de Shoran aquele fato. Vindo dela se podia esperar algo até mesmo pior... Mas não gostava em nada da forma que Shoran encarava aquela série de acontecimentos. Ele parecia tão aflito e ansioso... Como queria ter o poder de fazê-lo sorrir, mas infelizmente não tinha essa força. A única coisa que tinha a fazer era dar o apoio a ele... e nada mais.

-Fui injusto sim, Sakura. Não posso ter a culpa que Meiling tem...aliás, não a mais quero em minha casa. Já não confio mais em uma mulher que apenas me enganou durante anos.-falou amargurado.-Só espero que não seja tarde demais agora para procurar esse garoto.

-Olhe para mim Shoran.-disse erguendo o rosto dele entre as mãos. Só se deu por vencida quando ele a olhou nos seus olhos com ternura.-Estou aqui para apóiá-lo em todas as decisões de sua vida, pois o amo como jamais seria capaz de amar outro homem em minha vida.

Shoran se limitou a beijá-la com carinho e gratidão. Sakura era a mulher que sempre necessitara a seu lado, e fora a única que mandara embora infindáveis vezes. Mas agora ela estava junto de si para sempre e nada mais iria separá-los. Contaria com o apoio dela...

-Parabéns _Titio, _ou melhor, senhor Shoran Li.-a voz masculina chamou a atenção do casal.-Bela história, mas acredita que não confio em nenhuma palavra do senhor. Aliás, a sua ignorância não justifica seus atos...


	38. Capítulo 38

**Amo em ti -Por tudo quanto sofro,  
  
Por quanto já sofri, por quanto ainda  
  
Me resta sofrer, por tudo eu te amo.  
  
Gonçalves Dias.**  
  
** Capítulo 38**  
  
Sakura não conseguia identificar a voz rude e fria que saia da mais tenebrosa escuridão. Logo pensou que fosse Yukito, mas descartou a hipótese no momento em que percebeu que ele dirigia todo o seu sarcasmo a Shoran. Não podia ser Meiling, pois já não era uma surpresa para ela o caso entre ela e Li. A única coisa que assustava era o simples fato de algum estranho ter descoberto o segredo que naquele momento que não era o ideal. Simplesmente tremia só em imaginar na a reação negativa de Yukito em descobri que era Shoran o homem que havia amado durante anos... que era ele o fantasma que ainda habitava seu coração mesmo depois de quase vinte anos. E o que era pior... que era Shoran o verdadeiro pai de Hanako. Sabia que a verdade cedo ou mais tarde deveria ser revelada, mas ainda temia muito causar um dano maior. Embora já estivesse decidida a perdi o divorcio e anulação de seu casamento no religioso... Mas primeiramente antes de tudo queria ficar com Shoran e ser finalmente feliz.  
  
-Nunca soube de sua existência, Tao.-falou Shoran se distanciando de Sakura.-Garanto que jamais o teria deixado sem um amparo de um nome e de um teto... Mas infelizmente só vim saber sobre sua verdadeira identidade agora.  
  
-Infelizmente? Não seja cínico Shoran.-Tao rebateu entrando no quarto.- Admito que deve ter sido "enrolado" por aquela doce criatura que foi casada com o meu pai, mas jamais o perdoarei pelo o que você e sua família fez com minha mãe.-disse sarcasticamente.-Além do mais sei do ódio secreto que guarda do meu pai, quando era para o senhor ter vergonha de si mesmo. Afinal ter um relacionamento com uma mulher casada não é uma atitude digna de sua parte.  
  
Sakura se sentiu encurralada com a frase tão agressiva do menino. Não o conhecia, embora sabe-se muito bem de quem ele se tratava agora. Não era difícil juntar dois pauzinhos para saber que aquele jovem era o filho do temido Chão, o falecido marido de Meiling. No qual Shoran havia descoberto sobre ele poucas horas antes. Tudo era esdrúxulo, estranho... Não compreendia o motivo que levava aquele garoto está sendo hostil com Shoran. Nunca duvidara da integridade daquele homem amado. Sabia mais do que ninguém que ele teria cuidado daquele menino se tivesse sabido a tempo sobre o grau de parentesco entre ambos. Naquele momento não se importava com Yukito ou com o seu segredo, apenas queria abraçar e consolar o seu homem.  
  
-Jamais odiei seu pai, Chao.-falou se distanciando de Sakura. Tinha permanecido frio e calmo durante aqueles poucos minutos. No fundo... bem lá no fundo sabia que aquele momento iria acontecer. Apenas não queria que fosse na frente de Sakura. Não queria que ela presenciasse aquele momento tão incomodo de sua vida, além do mais Tao havia passado metade de sua vida alimentando um grande rancor por ele, e nunca poderia saber que cartas escondidas na manga aquele menino tinha.-Tinha minhas diferenças com ele, mas jamais poderia repudiar meu primo.  
  
-Não seja cínico, senhor Li.-falou rancoroso.-E nem venha tenta me convencer que não estava sabendo sobre as atitudes tomada por Lady Meiling.- disse nadando de um lado para outro do quarto.-Sei que naquela época o senhor ainda estava desiludido com um amor "perdido", mas sabia muito bem o que aquela senhora estava fazendo... sabia tanto que a apoiou.  
  
Não compreendia até onde aquele menino queria chegar com aquele desabafo. Muito menos sabia o que tinha feito de tão mal a ele sendo que só sabia de sua existência como seu parente há poucas horas atrás. Até a um tempo nem sabia que Chão havia sido infiel a Meiling, embora não fosse difícil de se imaginar. Talvez em um ato impensado tenha dão permissão a sua prima a fazer algo contra eles, mas não estava se lembrando.  
  
-Não sei o que está falando.-sussurrou seriamente odiando a posição que se encontrava. Afinal a culpa não era sua... se tivesse descoberto aquela maldita estória desde do principio muitas coisa poderiam ter sido evitadas.- Quero muito tentar remediar o mal que Meiling lhe causou...amanhã mesmo...  
  
-Não percebe que é tarde demais Shoran.-cortou ele secamente.-Eu cresci para ser um guerreiro tão o mais forte que meu pai...cresci no meio de muita pobreza. E o dinheiro me fez falta sim, mas nunca o quis por ambição. Aliás, sempre o amaldiçoei esse maldito dinheiro que levou minha única família embora.-concluiu frio.-Quero sim o que é direito meu, pois assim conseguirei dar pelo menos um tumulo decente a minha mãe... coisa que vocês negaram a ela.  
  
-Não conheci sua mãe, nem sequer sabia sobre o passado dela com Tao.  
  
-Não precisava nem ao menos saber... não é mesmo Shoran.-falou cinicamente. Era doloroso lembrar dos últimos e tristes momentos de sua mãe. Ainda podia tocar com as pontas do dedo a face límpida e alegre de sua mãe... Mesmo morrendo de tifo não perdera a face angelical e sorriso cálido.-A única coisa que pedi ao senhor... e a sua negação foi o que me manteve vivo e me fez lutar para que um dia fosse reconhecido e tivesse o que foi meu por direito.  
  
11 anos atrás, Pequim...  
  
-Não me deixe, mamãe...-sussurrou o pequeno menino ao leito de uma moribunda.  
  
Aquela cena era comum numa Pequim dominada pela desordem, sem saneamento básico... Liderado por um governo covarde, que não dava sequer uma emprego e moradia digna a sua população. Aquela mulher era mais uma entre tantas que ao perde o marido em uma revolução covarde e malfada que não fira alternativa a não ser trabalha por míseros centavos. Aquela sim era uma mulher que com outras estavam morrendo de tifo. A peste dominava aquela cidade que um dia fora cobiçado pela sua beleza. Aquela era mais uma mulher que deixava uma criança sem amparo... Aquela era mais um menino sem destino, fada a seguir o caminho do mal.  
  
-A doença coroe meu corpo, meu filho.-sussurrou a mulher pálida e quase sem vida.-Como...como queria fica a seu lado e te proteger de todos os maus, mas a minha hora parece chegar...Cada vez...  
  
Ela nunca conseguia terminar uma sentença sequer. Seus pulmões já maltratados não a deixavam seguir em frente. Suas pernas já não se moviam...Estava ficando paralisada e a vida já escorria pela a curta linha de sua estória. Era uma pena não conseguir dar um futuro a seu filho...um menino tão inteligente e bonito. Lamentava não vê-lo crescer na vida e evoluir com o seu Chao. Ah...Chao, tudo seria diferente se ele não estivesse morto. Agora só restava rezar para que sua carta chegasse até o primo dele. Confiava por demais em Shoran...e sabia que aquele moço ajudaria seu menino.  
  
-Como sobreviverei sem a senhora?-perguntou enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo o rosto empoeirado.-Se ao menos tivesse meu pai vivo...  
  
-Seu pai está vivo, minha criança.-disse sorrindo beijando a mão do filho.- Tao se lembre que você ainda tem um irmão...sim um pequeno menino que será seu companheiro.  
  
-Não quero esse menino, quero apenas ver a senhora curada.  
  
-Infelizmente esse mundo já fechou as portas para mim, minha criança.-falou tossindo.-Você tem uma família... um tio que na verdade é um primo de grau distante. Sei que ele vai te procurar e te tirar daqui antes de minha morte.  
  
-Não, não, jamais irei abandoná-la minha mãe.-falou o menino mostrando determinação acima do normal para sua idade.  
  
-Você terá meu filho.-sussurrou fechando os olhos.-Mas sempre estarei a seu lado apoiando em tudo...sendo seu consolo quando pensar em desisti de tudo.  
  
Infelizmente no dia seguinte presenciara uma cena que jamais se esqueceria em sua vida. Tinha certeza de que fora aquela pessoa a responsável pelo o rápido falecimento de sua mãe. Embora doente ela não parecia tão ruim na manhã que morrera... Aliás, havia acordado feliz e bem disposta.  
  
-Não quero que você se aproxime dele.-a voz fria atacava sua mãe sem dó ou piedade. O vulto parecia ser de uma mulher alta e vibrante. Queria impedia- la de falar com sua mãe naquele tom áspero, mas uma mão forte impedia a sua entrada no quarto.  
  
-Não quero nada da senhora... Apenas quero um futuro para o meu filho, que é tão ou mais herdeiro daquela família do que o seu...  
  
-Não quero que envolva meu filho nessa estória.-falou apontando o dedo riste para adoentada.-Meu filho é filho legitimo de Chao, quando aquele menino ali não passa de um bastardo querendo rouba o que é por direito de meu filho.-concluiu apontando para Tao.  
  
A senhora chinesa mostrava uma determinação sem igual. Falava com propriedade e queria apenas o sofrimento de sua mãe... ou melhor a morte dela. Afinal aquela inglesa ainda era um risco a seu futuro. Já não bastava apara aquela mulher ter roubado o seu marido.  
  
-Você sabe muito bem que Tao é tão filho de Chao do que o seu. Fui fiel e ele, em quanto você se deitava com os seus criados... ou melhor com Shoran.  
  
-Só não te bato agora, pois não sou covarde em bater numa morta viva.-falou com arrogância.-De uma coisa você está certa... eu tenho um futuro com Shoran, e junto com ele decidimos que você e seu filho deve sumi de nossas vidas.  
  
A mulher arrogante, fria e determina rasgou em vários pedaço a carta que sua mãe havia enviado a Shoran. Aquilo representava a morte para ela, e Tao sabia disso. Tanto que teve vontade de matar aquela mulher que com tanta classe e falta de vergonha acabava de decreta a sentença de morte de sua mãe.  
  
-Ele não quer saber de seu filho... Ele quer apenas ser feliz comigo e meu filho. Não há espaço para a senhora e seu problema em nossas vidas.  
  
Meiling não mais falou nada apenas retirou um pedaço de papel amarelado pelo o tempo sobre o corpo inerte da mulher que apenas conteplava a cena pálida. Via a única chance de dar um futuro ao filho escapar por entre os dedos. Não era justo, não era correto, mas nada podia fazer...nada fazeria. O que seria de seu filho? Era tantas perguntas, mas já não tinha mais forças a doença estava correndo os seus últimos suspiros de vida.  
  
-Não fale assim com minha mãe, senhora.-Tao falou escapando dos braços do segurança de Meiling.  
  
-Hora, hora.-a mulher falou mordaz olhando o como se fosse um cachorro, ou melhor, uma barata.-Então esse é o filho de Chao!?sabe que você é bem parecido com o seu pai...-concluiu pensativa.-É realmente uma pena que eu e nem Shoran queremos você. Pensando bem você daria um ótimo criado.  
  
-Não preciso do seu dinheiro, senhora.-falou com orgulho típico de Chao.- Não preciso da senhora e nem desse tal de Shoran. Apenas quero que saia daqui antes que chame a policia.  
  
-Realmente você é bem parecido com Chao. É orgulhoso e muito mais muito burro.-falou indo até a porta. Seriamente olhou para a moribunda.-Não quero nunca mais vê-la bate em minha porta para pedi esmola. Eu e o meu futuro marido já ajudamos por demais os pobres para termos dor de cabeça com uma mulherzinha e um pequeno diligente juvenil.-concluiu saindo do quarto batendo a porta.  
  
Como entrou aquela mulher saiu. Ela sabia que estava matando sua mâe com aquelas palavras. Havia odiado e jurado vingança ao ver sua mãe morta ser enterrada em um buraco qualquer naquele cemitério pobre em Pequim. Fora enterrada como uma indigente... e ele foi adotado por pessoas que o ensinaram a lutar por vingança. Não culpava somente os Li pela a sua desgraça, não era idiota, e sabia que o maior culpado era aquela sociedade que estava empestada de saqueadores... E por isso iria lutar. Lutar. Lutar por justiça.  
  
-Estou disposto a dar tudo o que é por direito seu.-Shoran falou andando de um lado para outro.-Quero muito também que conheça seu irmão, Chang. Ele certamente gostara muito de saber que tem um irmão.  
  
-Eu já o conheço, Shoran.-falou secamente.-Admiro Chang, mas não o amo como irmão. Quero que nunca que ele saiba que sou seu irmão, pois não o considero dessa forma.  
  
-Temos que colocar tudo em panos limpos, Tao.-insistiu Shoran.-Não é justo não colocamos...  
  
-O que é justo nesse mundo Shoran? não foi justo o que vocês fizeram comigo. Não foi justo o senhor de negado ajudar minha mãe quando ela estava morrendo. Não foi justo aquela senhora não ter entregado aquela maldita carta ao senhor. Não foi justa a morte de Touya Kinomoto, mesmo o senhor sabendo que ele era irmão da dama a seu lado.-falou em pleno estado de cólera.-Nada é justo nesse mundo...Tanto que não quero mais ser justo com ninguém, pois ninguém agiu de forma justa comigo.  
  
Sakura olhava para o rosto de Shoran com um ponto de interrogação. Não escutara o restante das palavras de Tao. Apenas entendera o que ele falara sobre Touya. o que seu irmão tinha haver como aquela estória? O que o passado de Shoran escondia sobre a morte de seu irmão? Precisava de resposta o mais rápido o possível senão explodiria em mil partículas.  
  
-Não gosto de ameaças, Tao.-Shoran falou dando as costa para Sakura. tentado inutilmente ignora os pontos de interrogação que surgia naqueles olhos verdes. Já sabia onde que Tao queria chegar com aquilo tudo... Ele sabia sobre Touya. Só de pensar que Sakura poderia ouvi a história da boca daquele homem dominado pelo o ressentimento já tremia de medo. Porém não podia demonstrava fragilidade... se mostrasse, Tao atingiria seu objetivo. E já não viveria sem Sakura.-Quero te ajudar, mas não tenho sangue de barata ou muito menos pensar que terei medo de você... Irei te ajudar, mas não aceitarei de forma nenhuma ser coagido.  
  
-Não quero que tenha medo de mim, Shoran.-falou se aproximando da porta.- Espero que tenha medo de sua consciência, pois nela está tudo vivo até mesmo o dia fatídico que você e Touya se cruzaram... Bem, não irei contar o que aconteceu, afinal o crime não fui eu que cometi e sim você. Espero que conte tudo para essa linda senhora a seu lado.-abrindo a porta com um sorriso sarcástico completo.-Quem sabe assim não tenha pena do senhor e te conte onde está sua filha.-concluiu batendo a porta.  
  
Naquele momento sentia a ira e o contentamento tomando conta de seu ser. Mas apenas um certeza tinha na cabeça de que havia o dia da caça e um dia do caçador. Agora faltava pouco para tudo acabar. Primeiramente teria que fazer uma pequena visita a seu irmão e depois dar o sinal para que seu matador entrasse em ação. Afinal sua missão ainda não tinha acabado, aliás ela só tinha começado.  
  
Marta olhava para o estilete ponte agudo em sua frente. Não sabia se deveria seguir em frente com aquela idéia desesperada. Mas sua vida já não tinha sentido sem Chang... Já não tinha mais família e seu único amor agora amava outra. Sabia que sempre seria um peso na vida dele. E só em imaginar que seria apenas um obstáculo na vida de seu querido representava uma grande tristeza em sua vida. Optar a morte à tristeza de ser indesejada.  
  
-Faço o certo...-sussurrou colocando papel e um tinteiro em cima da mesa, ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão sobre a foto de seu amado.-O que seria de mim sem você Chang... Faço isso pela a sua felicidade.-concluiu olhando para o estilete já aberto.-Morrerei sabendo que fiz o certo...  
  
Já não havia mais como escapar das garras da morte. Não podia ser feliz sabendo que ele não a mais queria nem mesmo como amante. Pensando na possibilitasse de sofrer eternamente na solidão, Marta começou a escrever a sua última memória.  
  
Já era tarde demais para fugir daquele sentimento maravilhoso. Já estava emocionalmente envolvida...Não havia mais como não sofrer ou se mágoa. Estava nas mãos de Chang sua sina, temia ser magoada, mas também não viverei a na incerteza de que os amores entre eles não dariam certos.Nunca se perdoaria se deixasse seu grande amor escapar entre os dedos sem ao menos lutar por ele.  
  
-Não posso.. não posso te ama, Chang.-falou confusa se afastando dele.-Tudo seria mais fácil se não estivéssemos preso ao nosso passado.  
  
-Mas eu te amo, Hanako...  
  
-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso se ainda não tomou uma decisão em relação com Marta?-perguntou sentando na beirada da cama.-Será que eu não represento apenas uma novidade a você? Será que não vai me abandonar quando se cansar de meus beijos e voltar para Marta? Será que me ama de verdade?  
  
Ele estava pálido como se o clima de romance tivesse dispersado no ar com a sua pergunta indiscreta. Mas era aquela pergunta que ainda atormentava e que jamais o abandonaria em quando ainda estivesse confusa com a relação a seu futuro. Não podia brincar com os seus sentimentos daquela forma.  
  
-O que sinto por Marta não é do seu interesse.-falou rudemente. Estava cansado de tudo... Mas não queria perdê-la depois de ter passado anos procurando alguém como Hanako em sua vida. jamais se cansaria dela, pois nunca amara Marta... Apenas sentira um desejo físico pela a mulher, mas não era Marta que queria compartilha sua cama para sempre.-Eu jamais amarei Marta como te amo... Eu não vou menti para você jamais. Gostei muito de Marta, mas agora só posso senti um carinho de irmão por ela.  
  
-Por que não consigo acreditar em suas palavras, Chang?-perguntou sentido que ele se aproximava dela.  
  
-Eu sei que você sofreu muito Hanako, que foi enganada por muito tempo e que por isso perdeu a capacidade de acreditar em minhas palavras, mas jamais desistirei de conquistar sua confiança.-falou abraçando ela novamente.-Não desistirei de você jamais...  
  
Não podia resisti aos toques delicados dele. Estava completamente apaixonada por aquele homem... O que seria dela se não deixasse se levar pela a onda cega da paixão.  
  
-Não posso sacrificá-lo, Chang.-falou em planto. As lágrimas escorriam pela a sua face de forma dolorida.-Não posso impedi-lo de seguir seu destino por uma paixão sem lógica e fundamento...  
  
-Não é uma simples paixão que sinto por você.Hanako.-falou contento a vontade de chacoalhara.-É amor... Já não sou uma criança que criar uma fixação por causa de um brinquedo impossível. Eu sei muito bem o que quero da minha vida e se você não compreende isso...  
  
-Não é essa a questão, Chang. Não o julgo como uma criança.-disse olhando nos olhos dele.-Apenas tenho medo de me machucar novamente.  
  
Chang se sentia como um colegial pronto a perde a primeira namorada. Aquela situação não era nada agradável. Era a primeira vez que se enamorava daquela forma e o pior era que mal conhecia a mulher desesperada a sua frente. Seria bem mais fácil amar alguma menina do seu clã ou até mesmo Marta. Mas infelizmente o coração não escolhia classe social ou beleza. Era tarde demais... já ama Hanako. E não a deixaria sair da sua vida da mesma forma que havia adentrado seu coração. Lutaria por ela até o seu último resquício de vida.  
  
-Sei que deve estar confusa... Eu mesmo estou, mas tenho certeza do que sinto por você.-disse pegando mão dela.-Não vou brincar com o seu sentimento Hanako, apenas não desejo que se afaste de mim, ou me trate como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.  
  
-É muito cedo, Chang.-murmurou abaixando a cabeça.-Cedo demais para ter tanta certeza de que gosta ou não de mim.  
  
Não tinha outra saída a não ser espera. Ela sofria por algo que não sabia o motivo... e ele ainda não tinha dado a ela a segurança que ela tanto necessita. Queria apenas contar com o apoio dela e a certeza de que ela jamais duvidaria de sua palavra, mas parecia ser cedo demais para cobrar isso da parte dela.  
  
-Olhe para os meus olhos Hanako.-pediu Chang erguendo o rosto da menina. Só se deu por satisfeito quando viu aqueles incríveis olhos verdes olhando para o seu rosto.-Não irei cobrar nada de sua parte, mas eu te amo e...e sempre estarei a seu lado.  
  
-Você não devia prometer isso...  
  
-Eu sei.-falou trazendo o rosto dela mais próximo do seu.-Mas não quero correr o risco de perdê-la...  
  
Naquele momento ambos pareciam ser intocáveis. O tempo parecia parar quando ambos estavam assim com os olhos grudados um no outro. As mãos se tocavam com a cadência de um solo de piano. Ambos eram feitos um para o outro, mas Hanako parecia querer fechar os olhos para aquela realidade. Cabia a ele agora conquista aquele coração atormentado.  
  
-Eu te amo...  
  
Ambos não sabiam de quem havia saído tais palavras, mas os dois sabiam que elas eram verdadeiras. Os lábios trêmulos se aproximavam em ritmo contagiante. Nada naquele momento parecia afetá-los a não ser uma batida indesejada na porta.  
  
-Chang...Chang abra a porta.-a voz nervosa de Marien soou no ambiente mágico que em um passe de mágica se evaporasse no ar.-Ande logo Chang, por favor, abra a porta.  
  
Soltando Hanako que estava presa a seu braço, Chang foi até a porta abrindo espaço para a nervosa menina. Era evidente que algo havia acontecido.  
  
-O que aconteceu, Marien?-perguntou Chang estranhado aquela bizarra cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.  
  
-Marta... Marta... ela cometeu uma loucura, Chang.-falou gaguejando.-Eu tinha falado com ela há meia hora atrás... percebi que ela estava nervosa e triste, mas jamais pensei que ela cometesse tamanha loucura.  
  
-Fale com mais calma, Marien.-tentou permanecer calma, mas era quase impossível. Seja o que havia acontecido com Marta boa coisa não era. E vindo da impetuosa estrangeira tudo era justificável. Marta não aceitaria uma separação definitiva do nada.-O que aconteceu com Marta?  
  
-E-u entrei no seu quarto para colocar lençóis novos... e me deparei com Marta desfalecida e com ambos os pulsos cortados.-falou fechando os olhos como se presenciasse a cena novamente.-Foi... foi horrível...  
  
Chang sentiu como se todo o peso do mundo caísse em suas costa. Não falou nada, nem ao menos olhou para Hanako. Apenas sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo e ás lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos. Jamais havia esperado uma atitude impensada e burra vinda de uma mente tão criativa e alegre como Marta tinha. Sabia que o amor que ela sentia por ele era algo obsessivo, mas... mas nunca imaginara que ela cometesse tamanho desatino.  
  
-Preciso vê-la...-sussurrou desesperado demais para Hanako.  
  
-Chang espere o médico não quer ninguém...  
  
-Que o senhor médico que vai para o espaço.-praguejou nervoso.-Preciso saber como Marta está...  
  
-Não vá Chang.-Marien sussurrou, mas já era tarde demais.  
  
Aquela reação de Chang era uma confirmação para suas suspeitas. Chang ainda tinha um resquício de paixão por Marta. Se não sentisse nada pela a mulher com certeza não estaria agindo com tamanho desespero pelo o fato dela ter tentado suicídio. Ele não tinha certeza do que podia sentia por ela, então porque falava com tanto propriedade que a amava? Os homens não amavam. E ela tinha certeza daquela afirmação.  
  
Chang, seu pai e Yukito eram uma prova de que o sexo masculino era incapaz de compreender a alma de uma mulher. Mas daquela vez ela não se deixaria se enganar por nenhum ser do sexo oposto. Estava cansada de sofrer.  
  
-Preciso... preciso ficar sozinha.-Hanako falou saindo correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
Marien chocada com os últimos acontecimentos não deu atenção devida para Hanako. Nem ao menos percebeu o desespero latente da garota... seu desespero por ter presenciado uma cena marcante e forte ainda estava viva em seu ser. Tinha certeza de que Marta não resistiria por muito tempo... A garota havia perdido sangue demais.  
  
-Deus o que está acontecendo nessa casa?-perguntou em simples sussurrou rezando pelo o restabelecimento de Marta. Pois com certeza se aquela menina morresse Chang nunca mais teria paz em sua vida.  
  
Yukito senta o desejo dominar o seu corpo a cada momento que a bela Yu lhe presenteava com uma bela massagem. Nunca pensara que uma mulher casada trairia o marido sem ao menos hesitar. Estando agora com aquela beldade entre os braços só podia agradecer a aquele bendito país que lhe dera aquela missão. Até aquele momento não tinha discutido nenhuma virgula sobre a questão da terra, mas tinha conseguido ter duas deusas entre seus braços. Realmente era um homem abençoado por Deus.  
  
-O Senhor ainda está acordado?-perguntou Yu se espreguiçando sobre seu corpo como se fosse uma serpente.-Pensei que minha massagem milagrosa tinha feito relaxar.  
  
-Mas relaxado do que nesse momento nunca mais ficarei minha linda...  
  
-Infelizmente não posso ficar a seu lado.-falou pensativa.-Não sei onde Hao se meteu, mas ele na certa deve está me procurando.  
  
-Esqueça seu marido, menina.-disse puxando ela para o seu lado.-Temos mais algumas horas a nossa disposição... e não quero perdê-la por nada nesse mundo.  
  
-Mas não posso...  
  
-Pode sim. Afinal seu marido sumiu sem lhe dar explicação nenhuma. Se caso ele pergunta onde estava enquanto estava ausente e só falar que estava comigo, que inventarei uma desculpa convincente.-falou beijando o rosto dela.-Não se preocupe menina depois dessa noite darei tudo que me pedi.  
  
-Tudo?  
  
-Sim... tudo. Até mesmo minha vida.-falou a beijando na boca.  
  
Segundo ordens de Hao deverei "entreter" Yukito até segunda ordem. Não compreendera muito bem qual era a real intenção de seu chefe. Sim, seu Chefe. Agora o considerava assim, pois nessa noite vira a verdadeira face de Hao. Não sabia os motivos que o levava ter tanto ódio daquelas pessoas tão educadas e ricas. Mas aprendera a confiar nele... e mesmo não sabendo o motivo ao certo tinha fé que não era nada criminoso. Por isso reuniria toda as suas forças para arrastar aquele homem até seu leito na tarde de amanhã, como assim o todo poderoso Hao havia lhe indicado, ou melhor, ordenado que ela assim o cumprisse.  
  
-Então venha fazer uma visitar a minha casa amanhã à tarde.-falou como uma verdadeira atriz.-Meu marido não estará, e assim poderemos matar a saudade.  
  
Realmente faria de tudo para levá-lo novamente a seu leito. Não sabia o que ocorreria depois, mas tinha fé que não seria nada que realmente machucasse. Caso ao contrario não o faria.  
  
-O senhor ira...  
  
-É claro que irei, Yu.-falou louco para amá-la mais uma vez.-Sou louco por você, e como já falei e sempre falarei daria minha vida para tê-la novamente entre os meus braços.  
  
Ele não precisaria morrer para tê-la, mas não sabia qual era o plano de Hao. Apenas não o queria ver aquele homem machucado. Daria a vida dela para que nada acontecesse com ele.  
  
-O senhor não precisara cometer tamanho desatino para me ter, pois já sou sua.  
  
Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que disse a ele. Pois seus corpos foram arrastados por um turbilhão de sentimentos que os levaram ao inferno e o paraíso. Mal sabiam que aqueles seriam os últimos momentos felizes juntos... Pois o destino conspirar contra um deles.  
  
-O que você tem haver com a morte do meu irmão, Shoran?-perguntou Sakura preste a entra em desespero.  
  
Shoran se via espremido em um beco sem saída. Só agora avaliava o peso de sua omissão... Não precisava ser um gênio para ler os pensamento de Sakura. Ela desconfia e tinha direto de saber a verdade. Mas ao mesmo tempo temia desenterra o passado que até mesmo ele queria que permanecesse oculto. Mas devia e tinha o direito de dar a devidas explicações a Sakura antes que ela descobrisse de uma forma mais traumática e fugisse mais uma vez dele. Tremia só em pensar no ódio que ela teria por ele quando descobrisse a verdade.  
  
-Por favor, Shoran fale...senão pensarei o pior de você.-implorou ela.  
  
-O que fiz não é um ato que deva me orgulhar Sakura.-falou seco. Tentava desesperadamente aliviar o peso de suas palavras.-Mas não posso mais voltar no tempo e reparar o mal que fiz a você e a sua família... Resta-me apenas rezar para contar com a sua compreensão.  
  
Sakura tremia em pensar no que Shoran tinha com Touya. Algo lhe dizia que era preferível permanecer omissa aos fatos, mas não conseguiria viver com o peso da dúvida. Apenas esperava e desejava muito para que aquele fato não houvesse acontecido como tanto imaginava.  
  
-Estou te escutando Shoran.-falou tristemente.-Só me resta confiar em você... e nada mais.  
  
-Não pense que estou feliz por lhe conta isso. Mesmo sabendo que é seu direito saber...preferia que o passado não voltasse mais a tona, mas sou obrigado a confessar um ato que até hoje me envergonhou profundamente.- falou sagrando por dentro.  
  
-Estou a seu lado, Shoran.-falou tentado sorri.  
  
-Acho que não estará mais depois que confessar...  
  
-Shhh, então, por favor, fale.-disse dando as costas para ele.-Não irei interrompê-lo  
  
Andando de um lado para outro Shoran relembrou o passado, e como se fosse hoje viu Touya se desfalecendo a sua frente. Áquila cena de tão dolorida o fez fechar os olhos, e com vergonha começou a admissão sem olhar para Sakura.  
  
-Numa guerra a primeira lei para um guerreiro é lutar para salva a própria pele. Nunca fui santo Sakura, mas nunca matei por prazer...Sempre que empunhava minha espada sempre fora para proteger minha terra.-falou sentido as vibrações desesperadas do corpo dela.-Desde de pequeno tive esses idéias comigo e nada me vez desfiar desse caminho...Jamais seria capaz de matar por prazer ou por dinheiro. Essas atitudes sempre foram repudiadas por mim.  
  
-Na onde pretende chegar com isso?-perguntou nervosa.  
  
-Não quero justificar meu ato, mas não quero que pense que sou um assassino cruel de sangue frio.-falou interrompendo ela.-Nunca matei por prazer, mas sim por uma questão de ética.  
  
Shoran havia matado Touya!!! E isso era claro na mente de Sakura. Uma dor aterrorizante subiu pelo o seu ventre como se lá tivesse levado uma facada fatal. Não sabia qual era a dor pior, se era saber que o homem de sua vida havia lhe tirado a vida de um irmão querido ou se o fato dele ter mentido por tanto tempo para ela. Apenas queria fita aquele rosto tão amado que agora parecia frio e sem vida.  
  
-Você matou Toya, Shoran?-perguntou desesperada vindo ao encontro dele.- Você foi aquele maldito assassino que tirou a vida do meu irmão??  
  
Era óbvio que havia sido. Percebia isso pelo o rosto pasmo e frio que ele mantinha. Mesmo ele se negando a confirma sua afirmação não era necessário mais do que mil perguntas ou milhões de confirmações para perceber que ele era o culpado.  
  
-Por que, por que, por que?-perguntou desesperada chacoalhando ele.-Porque você sempre tem que me ferir... Eu jamais poderia imaginar... Isso não é justo comigo, Shoran. Responda-me, por favor...  
  
Shoran se sentia o verdadeiro cafajeste com aquela situação. Nada poderia fazer... A não ser tentar conformá-la. Embora sabia que uma ou duas palavras vindo de sua boca pareceria falsidade para ela. Odiava ver o estado lastimável que ela se encontrava... Queria muito afirma que não fora pelas as mãos que assassinara Touya. Queria muito ter uma defesa, mas não tinha e nem queria se defender. O que havia feito não tinha uma justificativa.  
  
-Entendo o seu desespero, Sakura.-falou amparando ela em seus braços.- Queria muito lhe oferecer uma explicação, mas o meu ato é algo que não posso nem sequer explicar...  
  
Ela soluçava em seus braços. Sabia o tamanho da dor que ela estava sentido, mas nada poderia fazer. A não ser expressar em gesto o seu arrependimento, como se isso fosse possível.  
  
Sakura olhou com repulsa para ele. Naquele momento não podia julgá-la... naquele momento estava de mãos e pés atados.  
  
-A sua falta de comiseração destruí a vida não apenas do meu irmão, mas também acarretou a morte de minha mãe.-ela falou amargamente.  
  
-Eu sei... Mas a última coisa que quero no momento é perdê-la Sakura.  
  
-A última coisa que quero pensar no momento é que você foi o assassino que tirou o direito do meu irmão de conviver com a própria filha.-falou secamente se distanciando dele.-A última coisa que quero pensar no momento é no amor que tenho por você.  
  
-Eu já paguei um preço alto demais pelos os meus erros Sakura.-disse desesperadamente tentando readquiri a confiança que antes ela tinha por ele.-Não quero prensá-la contra a parede agora... Justo nesse momento tão frágil.-fazendo uma curta pausa continuou.-Mas não irei desisti de você, e espero do fundo do coração que nunca se esqueça que me ama.  
  
Cansada, Sakura deu-lhe a costa e falou:  
  
-Nesse momento quero apenas contar com sua compreensão Shoran. Quero descansar e ficar sozinha... Do meu presente pouco sei, e do futuro já não tenho mais certeza de nada.-suspirando pediu.-Por favor, me deixe sozinha. Nesse momento a última pessoa que quero ver é você.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Por favor, Shoran.-pediu sentido as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos.  
  
-Certo.-falou ele entendo a necessidade da amada de permanecer por um tempo sozinha.-Mas assim que o sol nascer estarei aqui...-concluiu saindo do quarto.  
  
Sozinha na escuridão de seu quarto Sakura relembrou de sua infância alegre onde nada poderia machucá-la, pois Touya sempre estava a posto para ajudá- la. Lembrou-se também do inicio da adolescência quando ele fugido se alistou no exército e ela tristemente partiu para Inglaterra com a prima abandonando todo uma vida feliz. A vida era realmente uma roleta russa, pouca ela ainda sabia sobre ela. Quem seria a próxima vitima da bala perdida da vida? Não, ninguém sabia nem ela mesma.  
  
Deitando-se na cama chorou como uma criança até se convencer que tanto ela como Shoran erram e muito, mas ambos mereciam uma chance. Talvez realmente não fossem para ficarem juntos. Afinal o amor não era garantia de nada. Seu casamento com Yukito não podia continuar, mas ela também já não podia dormi com o assassino de seu irmão. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas não iria também tomar atitudes precipitadas. Ainda tinha muito que amadurecer... e só poderia crescer com Shoran, mas a dúvida era mais forte do que seu amor.  
  
Hanako observava as estrelas pelo o terraço da casa extremamente velha que habitava no momento. Mas a beleza da paisagem era a última coisa que realmente olhava... seu pensamento estava ao longe dali, seu coração estava com outra pessoa que no momento estava lutando pela a vida de outra. Em fim sua alma já não a mais pertencia. Essa conclusão a assustava como nunca. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas suas lágrimas já haviam secado. Não poderia ficar ali naquela pensão... Não conseguiria vê Chang com Marta. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela, mas de forma vil ele a havia machucado. Já não tinha mais certeza de nada... Apenas queria ter o colo de Mai no momento para se consolada.  
  
-O que uma bela dama está fazendo há essa hora sentada nesse frio e o que é pior ainda sozinha?  
  
Petrificada, Hanako virou em direção da voz masculina possante que vinha do ponto mais escuro do terraço.  
  
-O que um homem decente está fazendo vigiando uma dama a essa hora da noite?-rebateu ela nervosa.  
  
-Não precise ficar nervosa.-falou ele sentado ao lado.-Não sou nenhum bandido.  
  
O homem tinha boa aparência, mas nada que se comparasse à beleza simples de Chang. Ele tinha o aspecto arrogante e frio, por algum motivo o tom doce da voz dele não lhe agradou em nada. Mas seria indelicadeza de sua parte se saísse fugindo dele naquele momento.  
  
-Não posso ter tanta certeza dessa afirmação, já que nem seu nome eu sei...  
  
-Que não seja por isso.-falou sorrindo pegando a mão dela.-Meu nome Tao, sou muito amigo de Chang.  
  
Hanako sentiu o baque daquela revelação na pele. Por algum motivo não podia depositar confiança naquela pessoa, que olhava para ela com tamanho desejo nos olhos e apertava a mão com força. Naquele instante sentia vontade de grita.  
  
-Ele me falou sobre a senhorita era bonita, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto.-ele falou fazendo carinho na mão dela subindo pelos os braços parando no pescoço.  
  
-O que o senhor deseja comigo?-perguntou repelindo o toque dele ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava em extremo estado de nervos.  
  
Aquela mulher tão bonita e sensual seria dele. Seria uma forma de vingar de Shoran e mostra a seu irmãozinho que não era tão bonzinho como eles imaginavam. Além do mais não seria nenhum sacrifício possuí-la. Afinal era um homem e admirava muito bem a beleza e a sensualidade daquela mulher.  
  
Hanako Kinomto, ou Hanako filha de única de Shoran Li seria dele naquele momento, e nada e nem ninguém iria impedi-lo de cumprir uma parte de seu plano letal.  
  
-Eu?-falou cinicamente.-A única coisa que quero de você menina é possuí-la e nada mais.

Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!  
  
No próximo capítulo mais emoções ira ocorrer no penúltimo cap. dessa saga. Será que Chang ira violentar Hanako? Yukito morrera mesmo? E Sakura ira perdoar Shoran? Todas as perguntam só terão resposta na próxima edição.  
  
Viva, Viva!!!!! Estou conseguindo desenvolver a estória como queria até o fim. Isso é um milagre dado a circunstância em que me encontro. Desculpa pela a demora, mas eu e minha amiga Li não tivemos tempo para dedicar mais a ela (principalmente a Li, que infelizmente não pode revisar a fic). É difícil trabalha e estudar ao mesmo tempo...só estou dando conta disso agora.  
  
Fico agradecida a todos os manifesto de carinho e a apoio. Principalmente a Dani Glatz, Anaisa, Lan Ayath, miaka, M. Sheldon(obrigada,pela a linda review M-Chan, fiquei tão feliz!!!!), §erenite (Tomoyo sumiu, mas no final juro que irei reserva algo para ela), Warina-Kinomoto, Dark-chan (serei eternamente grata pelo o conselho que me deu...Fiquei emocionada por saber do seu afeto por mim, acho que não sou digna de tanto, obrigada), RubbyMoon e a Carol Higurashi Li.  
  
Muito obrigada mesmo...Espero conta sempre com o apoio de todos, pois necessito desse carinho para continuar escrevendo. Embora essa habilidade esteja sendo impossível.  
  
Visitem meu blog: www.theimmortal.weblogger.terra.com.br  
  
Obrigada mesmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beijos!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna 


	39. Capítulo 39

**Ciúmes! Dor! Sarcasmo! Aves da noite!  
  
Vós povoais-me a solidão sombria,  
  
Quando nas trevas atormenta ulula  
  
Um uivo de agonia!...**  
  
_Castro Alves_  
  
** Capítulo 39- Penúltimo  
**  
Chang não conseguia ignorar o próprio medo. Era aterrorizante perceber que uma grande amiga estava partindo. Infelizmente Marta era apenas isso para ele... Não podia sentir nada por aquela garota a não ser compaixão e pena. Sim, sentia muito por ela ter cometido aquela burrice.Afinal não havia preço para vida. Não podia conceber que ela se sacrificara por amor a ele... Não podia acreditar que uma mulher tão altiva e determinada poderia cometer uma idiotice daquele tamanho para provar que o amava. Infelizmente o coração não escolhia por quem se apaixonar... Não seria fácil amá-la, mas com certeza não sofreria por Marta nunca... Apenas lamentava por aquela situação constrangedora ter acontecido. De nada resolveria aquela atitude impensada e imatura de Marta. Infelizmente seu coração já tinha dona... e no momento sangrava por ela.  
  
-Ela ainda tem alguma chance de se recuperar, doutor?-perguntou Kaho aos pés da cama.  
  
Levando as mãos a cabeça, Doutor Yung fechou os olhos e sensitivamente falou:  
  
-Apenas um milagre é capaz de devolver a vida a essa moça, senhorita Kaho.- pausadamente continuou com o diagnóstico.-Ela irá agonizar por mais algumas horas...Mas posso afirmar que depois de quase quarenta anos exercendo a profissão, essa menina não irá sobreviver. A hemorragia foi intensa e infelizmente levá-la ao hospital seria um gasto desnecessário.  
  
-Então o que podemos fazer para minimizar esse sofrimento?-perguntou Chang com a cabeça baixa.  
  
-Infelizmente meu jovem no caso de sua amiga é só mesmo esperar a hora que Deus lhe der o descanso eterno.-falou o velho pegando a maleta.-Recomendo que fique ao lado dela, pois pelo o que percebi a pequena dama tem um grande carinho por você.-tossindo continuou.-Não importa que loucura ela tenha cometido o importante agora é ela se sentir protegida e amada nesses últimos resquícios de vida.  
  
O que podia fazer. Sabia que estava desperdiçando a única chance de ser feliz ali... se martirizava por saber muito bem o que Hanako estava imaginando dele naquele momento. Na certa aquela cabeça estava pensando que ele amava Marta, o que era uma mentira. Pois por Marta só podia sentir carinho e comiseração por aquela alma atormentada, nem mesmo mais desejo sentia. Mas não podia condená-la por pensar assim da pessoa dele...Teria os mesmos sentimentos se aquele trágico momento estivesse acontecido com ela. Mas agora não lhe restava outra saída a não ser permanecer em vigília no leito de Marta... Era a última coisa que poderia fazer por ela, e acima de tudo o certo a fazer naquele interlúdio conturbado. Saía do céu para entrar no mais frio inverno.  
  
-Farei isso doutor.-sussurrou olhando para a face pálida e quase sem vida de Marta.-Eu sei das minhas responsabilidades...  
  
-Nunca duvidei disso menino.-falou batendo nas costas dele.-Aliás, fui o seu primeiro médico.  
  
-Nem me lembre desse fato doutor.-falou sorrindo timidamente.-Até hoje morro de vergonha pelo o que minha mãe o fez passar.  
  
-Mãe é mãe, Chang.-falou indo até a porta.-Repousarei hoje na pensão da minha cara amiga, Kaho. Caso necessite de minha ajuda é só me chamar no quarto ao lado.  
  
-Não hesitarei em recorrer as suas bondosas mãos, Doutor.  
  
-Nem sempre tão bondosas, garoto, mas faço o que posso.-disse fechando a porta.  
  
Kaho olhava abismada para o corpo desfalecido de Marta. Nunca fora com a cara da garota, mas isso não queria dizer que queria o mal dela. Desde o começo já previra que isso iria acontecer...Percebia pela a alma atormentada da garota que ela jamais aceitaria perder Chang para Hanako. Mas daí a suicídio é um longo caminho. Não a julgava, pois não seria justo ela que tanto fez por amor, condenar um ato impensado de uma jovem, mas não podia deixar de condenar tamanha estupidez, já que aquilo não mudaria em nada os fatos... Percebia pelo os olhos de Chang o amor dele por Hanako, e aquele sentimento era algo mais forte do que as forças dele. Era contra aquele relacionamento, mas nada ela poderia fazer. Apenas torcia para que aquela derradeira história não terminasse em algo mais trágico do que já estava decorrendo.  
  
-Eu vou resolver alguns problemas decorrentes a essa lamentável situação, Chang.-informou Kaho retirando a carta presa no kimono.-Ao adentrar no quarto a segunda coisa que vi foi essa carta destinada a você, o que já indica que ela pretendia se matar... Relutei muito a entregar essa carta a você pelo o simples fato de não querer vê-lo sofrer, mas...mas agora perante essa situação não vejo outra escapatória.-concluiu entregando a carta na mão dele.-Não deixe que essas palavras de uma mulher com o coração partido e com a mente atormentada o feche para o mundo... Ela fez a escolha dela, cabe a você decidir a sua sem ser influenciado por meia dúzia de palavras jogadas ao vento.  
  
Chang apenas olhava para a carta... Nenhuma palavra coerente sairia de seu lábio naquele momento. Nunca poderia imaginar que Marta seria levada a cometer um ato de egoísmo e covardia tamanha. Não se sentia culpado ao contrário lamentava e muito que o seu relacionamento com Marta tenha acabado dessa maneira tão fria e impessoal.  
  
-Obrigado por tudo senhorita M...  
  
-Não há motivos para agradecer, menino.-falou abrindo a porta.-Nesse momento apenas temo por você e por Hanako, e não por ela que logo será chamada para o descanso eterno.  
  
Ele escutou o estrondo da porta sendo fechada. De forma doída fitou o corpo sem vida que estava a sua frente. Perguntava-se inutilmente o motivo para tamanho disparate. A resposta não vinha...Talvez as obtivesse naquela missiva, mas quem sabe viveria na dúvida. Isso seria o castigo dela? Não sabia.  
  
-Por que você fez isso, Marta?-sussurrou olhando para os pulsos enfaixados dela. Ao ver aquele pedaço de trapo ensangüentado sentiu uma terrível dor na boca do estômago.-Por que? Tinha tantos anos pela a frente... tantos homens que você poderia vir a amar...  
  
Ela já não estava mais ali, o seu único elo com ela era aquela carta... Tinha que lê-la mesmo que isso o transtornasse depois. A alma dela já tinha feito um vôo para outro lado da linha... Nunca mais veria Marta sorrindo ou falando. Marta estava morta e a única coisa que restava dela era uma carta e os últimos suspiros de uma mulher sofrida e que o amou de uma forma distorcida.  
  
Abrindo a carta Chang se pôs a ler com o coração doendo...  
  
_Querido Chang,  
  
Sei que deve estar me odiando por minha fraqueza... Eu apenas posso lamentar por nosso relacionamento ter acabado dessa forma tão trágica. Não tiro sua razão... mas não posso viver sem ter o seu cheiro, o seu carinho e o seu corpo ao meu lado. Ainda mais sabendo que agora uma mulher o tem por que infelizmente nunca fui capaz de ter.  
  
Invejo Hanako, mas não a odeio...apenas lamento por não ter os olhos verdes e cristalinos que tanto o encantou. Sou a Marta, apenas a Marta sua grande amiga, mas jamais sua mulher.E isso conta e muito...  
  
Como Tao sempre disse: "Chang jamais será seu... Afinal ele é o espelho da família". Mas não foi sua família que nos separou, e sim uma mulher.  
  
Já era a minha hora... O que iria fazer nesse mundo sem você? Eu iria ser uma morta viva, e o que é pior sem nenhuma esperança de vida. Optei pela a morte, ela é mais fácil no momento e a mais amiga.  
  
Por favor, não tenha ódio de mim... Eu apenas fiz isso por amor e por você. Viva a sua vida com Hanako e tenha muitos filhos com ela... se puder se lembre de mim. Não como a maluca apaixonada, mas como a única mulher que não viu saída a não ser seu amor.  
  
Adeus Chang!!!  
  
Ai vão meus últimos beijos!!!!  
  
Ass: Marta.  
  
_Não pode nem sequer chorar...Apenas lamentava por tudo. Lamentava por não ter correspondido o amor sublime que ela humildemente havia lhe oferecido, lamentava por Hanako que também sofria com aquela situação...lamentava por ele por estar sendo corroído pela a culpa.  
  
-Por amor não se morre, Marta.-sussurrou beijando o rosto dela.-Por amor as pessoas vivem...Você não sabe o verdadeiro significado de amar...Arrependo- me de não ter sido seu grande amigo antes que cometesse tal barbaridade, talvez se tivesse tido uma sensibilidade com os seus sentimentos você não estaria morrendo.  
  
A respiração dela era fraca, tão fraca que só podia ser sentida com o leve movimento de seu abdome. Ela tinha poucos momentos de vida, mas mesmo assim reunira o pouco de força que tinha para vê-lo pela a última vez. Não se arrependia de ter cometido aquela loucura.... Afinal teria a paz tão desejada. Não queria apenas vê-lo com aquele tom de voz sofrido se culpando por aquele relacionamento ter acabado daquela forma. Queria do fundo do coração que ele fosse feliz com a pequena japonesa...Doía pensar neles, mas já não havia motivo para ter ciúmes... Não agora que se via rodeada por luzes brancas, o seu amor por Chang já não tinha importância, a única coisa que importava era a felicidade do único ser que amou.  
  
-Chang... meu Chang... olhe para mim.-sussurrou com a voz fraca quase sem nexo, passando as mãos machucadas na face dele.  
  
Ele olhava para ela como se fosse um ser de outro mundo. Ela via uma emoção latente nos olhos dele... ele a amava de uma forma diferente, como um irmão, mas sim ele gostava muito dela. Só em saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos dele já havia ficado muito feliz e tinha a certeza que sempre estaria na memória dele de uma forma tão cândida que a deixava eternamente grata.  
  
-Marta...Marta... por que fez isso?-perguntou desesperado beijando a mão dela.-Você queria me castigar por não amá-la como queria?...Eu não tenho culpa...  
  
-Shhh, Chang.-falou carinhosamente.-Não fiz isso para chamar sua atenção...fiz porque não via saída para minha solidão...Fiz por ver todos os meus sonhos caídos por terra, jogados ao vento...  
  
-Nada justifica o que você fez para si mesma.-pausadamente ele sentiu os olhos arderem, mas jurou para si mesmo que não iria chorar na frente dela.- Você está morrendo, Marta...morrendo por um erro sem volta.  
  
-Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz, Chang... mas não poderia viver sendo apenas sua grande amiga...  
  
-Amar não é sofrer.  
  
-Mas quem nunca sofreu por amor?!-falou sorrindo.-Você sofre por amor... Nesse momento queria estar com a bela japonesinha, mas não pode por estar com uma semimorta...-foi interrompida por um acesso de tosse, mas continuou.-Estou morrendo Chang e preciso como nunca aliviar minha consciência falar de coisas que jamais julguei capaz de lhe contar...  
  
-Não é necessário, Marta.  
  
-É necessário sim... Não posso morrer e deixar que a maldade de Tao fique entre você e aquela garota.  
  
-C-como assim? O que Tao tem a ver com essa história toda?-perguntou confuso.  
  
Seu corpo estava adormecido e quase sem vida, mas não podia deixar que Tao continuasse com aquele plano desumano com Chang...e com o clã Li. Havia guardado segredo por uma questão de honra, mas agora percebera que só estava sendo desonesta com aqueles que lhe estendera a mão. Tinha que fazer algo por Chang para que pudesse descansar em paz... Talvez assim Deus tivesse piedade por sua alma pecadora e ceda um pedacinho do céu a alma cansada dela.  
  
-Não sei o que ele pretende, aliás, pouco ele falou comigo sobre o seu passado. Mas, porém um dia escutei por de trás da porta que ele desejava muito se aproximar de você, pois sendo um Li seria mais fácil cumprir sua missão.-tossindo voltou a falar, rezando para ter forças e seguir com o que tinha para dizer.-Quando ele pôs os olhos em Hanako percebi um brilho estranho nos olhos dele... era como se ele tramasse algo contra aquela menina...  
  
Chocado Chang não tinha reação... Não tinha palavras já que Tao era a última pessoa que ele um dia poderia desconfiar. Mas agora algumas perguntas sem resposta começavam a ser solucionadas.  
  
-Hoje quando tomei a decisão de cometer suicídio vi Tao entrando transtornado na pensão.-respirando com dificuldade prosseguiu.-Devo estar errada Chang, mas acho que ele voltou para fazer algo contra Hanako... eu percebi o desejo incontrolável dele de possuir tudo o que é seu...  
  
-Não posso acreditar... Tao não iria cometer tamanho desatino.-sussurrou sentindo um grande peso reprimir seu peito. Embora não quisesse acreditar no que Marta lhe dizia, tudo fazia sentido à medida que os segundos passavam... Não havia explicação mais lógica para Tao querer ajudá-lo a não ser se aproximar mais de sua família tendo assim acesso às coisas que ele não contaria a qualquer estranho. Mas o que mais o deixava nervoso era o fato que envolvia Hanako, havia percebido a mesmíssima coisa que Marta... e a cada milésimo ficava mais comprovado que seu grande amor corria algum risco de vida.  
  
-Eu sei que sou a última pessoa que deve confiar, mas não tenho motivo para mentir sobre um assunto tão grave... Eu não te amei assim que te vi Chang.- confessou ela fechando os olhos.-Eu me interessei por sua aparência e dinheiro, e depois fui amando o ser humano digno que você...é.-como decretando a própria morte ela juntou as suas últimas palavras e falou.-Vá, vá e proteja Hanako com a sua própria vida, e jamais a deixe... É só isso que lhe peço, pois eu te amo...Pois eu te amo...  
  
Chang olhou para a mulher quase morta a sua frente e não mais reconheceu Marta naquele corpo. Ela estava partindo...aliás, ela já havia deixado aquele plano.  
  
-Eu também te amo, Marta.-falou o que mais ela desejava escutar.  
  
-Como queria escutar essas palavras... mesmo sabendo que elas não são verdadeiras...-falou Marta sorrindo.-Me beije pela a última vez, Chang.  
  
Naquele momento daria tudo o que ela lhe pedisse. Aqueles eram os últimos momentos de vida de um ser humano sem sorte, sem vida, que apenas havia amado e pecado por amá-lo de forma errada.  
  
Levando os lábios ao dela, ele pousou nos lábios secos e sem vida. A única coisa que importava era que Marta partisse feliz, e que ele assim fosse procurar Hanako e cumprir a promessa que havia feito a ela.  
  
-Adeus Chang...-sussurrou fechando os olhos para eternidade.  
  
Chang não conseguiu chorar, pois o sentimento de perda era seu maior sofrimento.  
  
-Adeus Marta.-sussurrou levando a mão dela até o rosto onde deu o último beijo naquela mão sem vida.-Nunca irei te esquecer...  
  
Repousando a mão sem vida dela ao lado do corpo, Chang se levantou e seguiu seu caminho. Marta já não sofreria mais, mas ele sim ainda tinha uma longa estrada pela a frente. Teria que enfrentar dragões e cobras no caminho de sua felicidade. Sempre teria uma lembrança doce de Marta. Mas agora a única coisa que importava era Hanako... Iria atrás de seu grande amor e imploraria para que aquela dama se casasse com ele, pois temia perdê-la... Já não concebia vida sem aquela flor.  
  
(&)  
  
Já estava cansado de mentiras bobas, por causa de sua omissão havia perdido Sakura pela a segunda vez. Agora não iria perder também o sobrinho o qual considerava como filho. Antes que Tao contasse a versão dele sobre o traumatizante passado ele iria revelar que o grande amigo do sobrinho era na verdade seu irmão. Quem sabe assim pudesse conseguir o perdão dos deuses e voltasse a ter Sakura ao seu lado... Tudo era uma incógnita, mas não podia perder a esperança de tê-la de volta a seus braços. Se perdesse esse sentimento de segurança com certeza desejaria a morte, pois certamente não haveria mais condições de viver sem ela.  
  
Agradecia mentalmente a Tai por tê-lo ajudado naquele interlúdio tão difícil. Eram naquelas horas que realmente se sabia quem era ou não amigo de verdade. Mesmo inocente e não sabendo uma vírgula do seu passado que pudesse a vir desconfiar sobre Tao, Tai lhe abrira os olhos e contara para ele onde Chang se encontrava. Tinha entre as mãos o endereço do lugar em que seu querido sobrinho estava hospedado... agora era só orar para Buda e apertar mais os passos, pois o dia já amanhecia na capital não oficial da China.  
  
Evitava todas as formas pensar na gravidade de sua situação com Sakura agora que a verdade viera à tona... Não podia julgá-la ou muito menos cobrar algo que não tinha direito. Ela pertencia a outro e agora o odiava, pois fora com aquelas malditas mãos que tirara a vida de seu amado irmão. Ninguém nem mesmo Sakura podia compreender o quanto ele sofrera com aquilo tudo... Se ao menos pudesse aliviar um pouco o sofrimento de sua fada, mas nem isso ele poderia fazer por ela. Não lhe restava alternativa a não ser dar tempo ao tempo... e nada mais. Aquela situação era frustrante, mas ele havia feito uma escolha e rezava para ter feito a escolha certa... Senão seria condenado pela a segunda vez, condenado a viver na escuridão do mais profundo deserto.  
  
"Compreenda os sentimentos de Sakura. Ela amava Touya com um amor cego e desprovido de ver a face real da personalidade daquele guerreiro bondoso ao mesmo tempo cruel... Ela voltará assim que você trazer o rebento perdido para os braços dela... Hanako é a sua filha e no momento a sua única redenção". Era isso que sua mente repetia por diversas vezes enquanto ficava parado na porta da pensão... Sabia que ao trazer o passado de volta e dando a Chang um irmão, com certeza Hanako voltaria... E Sakura não iria mais odiá-lo.  
  
"Não posso mudar meus planos agora".Sussurrou mentalmente entrando na casa, e parando no pequeno balcão que havia na entrada. "A muitas pessoas que dependem desse meu ato de coragem. Além do mais minha felicidade está em jogo".  
  
-O que deseja senhor?- a voz do ser a sua frente chamou sua atenção. Era uma menina quase raquítica, mais parecia um duende do que uma garota... Estranhamente lhe parecia com uma pessoa conhecida.-Se for algum quarto me desculpe, mas estamos com todos os nosso quartos ocupados.  
  
Sorrindo, Shoran se limitou a conferir o endereço, pois aquele lugar não era exatamente o que ele havia imaginado, mas naquele momento era a última coisa que importava a ele.  
  
-Não, não é isso senhorita.-disse rasgando o papel.-Meu nome é Shoran Li, sou parente de Chang Li, e recebi algumas informações que ele está hospedado nessa pensão.  
  
-Sim, ele está, mas no momento julgo que ele esteja ocupado.-falou a menina com prepotência. Era a primeira vez que via aquele senhor com pose de rico e com uma petulância que chegava a assustá-la... Aliás, não estava mentindo, aquela noite havia sido terrível para todos naquela pensão até mesmo para ela que havia nascido naquele meio. Afinal um deles estava morrendo.  
  
-Mas senhorita é um assunto de família urgente.-falou impaciente.-Desculpa a minha insistência, mas não tenho tempo a perder...  
  
-Eu vou ver se ele deseja falar com o senhor, mas não garanto nada, pois foi por ordens dele que insisto tanto em não deixá-lo entrar, e como nossa obrigação é obedecer à ordem de nossos clientes, não me resta...  
  
-Compreendo e respeito à ética do estabelecimento, mas não há formalidade alguma que me empeça de falar com o meu sobrinho.-rebateu olhando de forma agressiva para a menina. Sabia que agia de forma impensada com quase uma criança, mas a situação o fazia agir daquela forma.  
  
-Mas aqui não é a sua casa, e não aceito receber ordens de pessoas prepotentes como o senhor está sendo.-falou mal-educada como ele também estava sendo.-Eu irei fazer um favor para a senhoria, não por prazer mais porque minha mãe me ensinou a ser educada. Agora se me der licença vou avisar Chang que o senhor está o esperando... não posso garantir nada, mas vou pelo menos tentar.-disse subindo a escada.  
  
Aqueles olhos, aquela forma de falar eram idênticas a de Touya. Sim, era da mesma forma arrogante e orgulhosa que ele falava quando empunhava uma espada. Era com aquele mesmo olhar de crueldade e prepotência que ele havia morrido. Não podia ser? Aquilo era tudo fruto de sua imaginação. Aquela garota que mais parecia um duende não era filha...  
  
-Não, não pode ser...-sussurrou para si mesmo.-Devo estar ficando maluco, mas tenho certeza de aquela garota é filha...  
  
-Sim, Shoran. Aquela garota cheia de vida e arrogante é Marien, filha bastarda de Touya Kinomoto, o único homem que amei e o homem que você tirou a vida.-a voz feminina soou em suas costas.  
  
Como se levasse um grande choque Shoran olhou para Kaho que sorria timidamente para ele. Aquilo mais parecia um pesadelo... O mundo havia mudado e dado voltas e ele ali parado, surpreso por Kaho, à única irmã que conhecera está voltando a sua vida.  
  
-Kaho...  
  
-Sim, sou eu meu irmão.-disse indo até ele.-Eu sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer...  
  
(&)  
  
Hanako não sabia que atitude tomar perante o monstro que aquele homem se formava a sua frente. Era inconcebível ter que sofrer mais do que já sofria, mas parecia que seu Deus a havia abandonado definitivamente...Perguntava-se incessantemente para ele o motivo por ela passar por tantas privações sendo ela uma serva tão fiel. Aquela era sua sina, era sua cruz, era o caminho cheio de espinho que tinha que percorrer.  
  
-Eu mal o conheço...-sussurrou olhando assustada para ele.  
  
-Mas eu conheço muito bem a senhorita.-rebateu se aproximando mais dela.  
  
-Nunca vi sua face cruel na minha vida. Não sei o que pode saber tanto da minha existência.  
  
-Ai que se engana, minha jovem.-pausadamente continuou.-Sei tudo sobre a sua vida...Sei que é uma bastarda igual a mim e que seu pai é quase dono de toda a China.  
  
-C-como assim...-Falou ficando presa na parede.-O senhor não tem o direito...  
  
-Tenho sim, minha dama.-disse tocando a face de Hanako, o que causou uma certa repulsa na menina.-Calma, calma fadinha...Sabia que é muito bonita? Desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você tive certeza de que seria minha.  
  
-Jamais serei sua...Você é um estranho que por motivo nenhum veio atrapalhar a minha paz.  
  
-Se não for minha não será de mais ninguém, nem mesmo de meu caro parente Chang.-falou sentindo prazer no desespero dela. Não mentia, admirava cada vez mais aquela menina que fizera seu irmãozinho perder a cabeça...Além do mais sentia um desejo físico quase latente pela a jovem e desprotegida Hanako.-Não vim atrapalhar a sua paz...Vim apenas cumprir minha missão.  
  
-Seja qual for sua missão eu não tenho nada haver com isso.-falou tremendo de medo e raiva.  
  
-Ai que se engana, Hanako.-disse olhando para a face transfigurada pelo o medo.-Você é a peça fundamental para todo um mistério.  
  
Era horripilante sentir o contato da mão dele sobre a sua pele; nunca se julgara capaz de sentir tamanha repulsa por um homem que conhecera a pouco menos de um minuto, mas já tinha certeza que o odiava mais do que sua própria vida. Preferiria ser picada por mil víboras a ser tocada por um estranho que tinha os olhos tão frios e a face que cada vez mais, ficava sombria conforme a luz da lua dava lugar aos raios do sol.  
  
-Não sei o que está falando e nem desejo saber, quero apenas que o senhor se retire antes que comece a gritar e Chang venha me socorrer.-ameaçou ela sabendo que faria de tudo para não ser tocada por aquele homem.  
  
-Não me faça rir, pequena.-disse pegando os braços dela a impedindo assim de fugir.-Será pior e mais sofrida a sua entrega a mim...  
  
-Jamais serei sua...  
  
-Eu digo e afirmo que será minha como afirmo que a lua cedera o seu lugar ao sol.-afirmou ele gargalhando contendo o impulso de beijá-la.-Sei quem é seu pai... Não, não é aquele trouxa japonês. Sei que também é dona de uma fortuna, e que seu pai o todo poderoso Shoran Li é meu tio e o que é mais interessante tio do seu querido e amado Chang.  
  
Hanako naquele instante sentiu a face empalidecer e as pernas ficarem moles. O mundo não poderia ser tão pequeno e aquele senhor não poderia saber tanto da vida dela... Poderia até saber que ser ou não filha de Yukito já não fosse um segredo, pois as diferenças entre ambos eram como a água e o vinho, e Sakura infelizmente não era uma alquimista para transformar ouro em prata.  
  
-O senhor só pode estar brincando comigo... Isso é impossível...E ilógico.- falou mais mortificada do que já estava.  
  
-Eu não estou brincando. Se quiser quando terminamos a nossa pendenga poderemos assim voltar para o seio de sua família, da qual tirará as próprias conclusões.-falou tranqüilamente aproveitando do momento frágil em que Hanako se encontrava para prendê-la novamente entre os seus braços.  
  
Sabia que ele não mentia podia ver nos olhos dele. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de ter dúvidas, afinal o que estava acontecendo em sua vida? Quem era aquele homem que mais parecia um monstro? O que mais o destino lhe reservava? Naquele momento a única coisa que queria era fugir para sempre daquele mundo...fugir de tudo e de todos...  
  
-Por que está fazendo isso comigo? O que eu lhe fiz?-perguntou chorando.  
  
-Oh, anjinho, não fique assim... Não minta para mim, sei muito bem que tipo de pessoa você é. -disse segurando o rosto dela com violência.-Não se faça de santa, Hanako, na verdade você e sua mãe são da mesma laia.-estava farto daquela situação, sabia que Hanako não era tão inocente assim como todos imaginavam. Tanto ela como a mãe eram duas golpistas de grande porte, e Yukito era igual, pois que homem aceitaria ter a esposa junto do amante no mesmo teto.-A dama será minha como foi de tantos os homens pelo mundo a fora.  
  
Hanako se assustou com a violência do gesto de Tao. Como se não bastasse a violência física, com ele fungando como porco e rasgando seu kimono, agora usava o artifício da violência verbal. Atacando sua integridade, humilhando sua mãe que fora a única a lhe dar apoio e clemência. Não queria nada de seu pai biológico... Um, porque tristemente nunca tivera um pai, e por mais que sentisse a falta de um, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria amar esse senhor rico que agora aparecia em sua vida.  
  
-Me solte... Eu te odeio, jamais me deitarei com um homem que me chama de cortesã e humilha minha mãe sem nunca tê-la conhecido.-falou com tamanho ódio que cuspiu na cara dele.  
  
-Eu conheci muito bem a senhora sua mãe, e sei que tipo de mulher ela é.  
  
De uma forma surpreendente, Hanako conseguiu se livrar dos braços de seu carrasco e acertou um tapa no rosto dele.  
  
-Sua cadela...-sussurrou a prensando ainda mais na parede, e violentamente falou.-Você é uma desgraçada menina, mas mesmo sendo uma perdida continua bonita e eu a terei nesse momento. Se não for por bem será por mal...  
  
Hanako se debatia quando ele a jogava no chão com violência fazendo assim ela bater a cabeça e rasgar o vestido no chão rústico. Era inútil se debater, aquele monstro era mais forte do que ela. Restava apenas ela gritar e tentar de alguma forma feri-lo.  
  
-Seu monstro.-gritou ela em seu tom mais forte de voz.-Eu te amaldiçôo por tudo o que está me fazendo... Eu quero que você morra vítima de sua própria maldade.  
  
Quanto mais ela se debatia mais ele gostava. Aquela garota tão bonita seria dele mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar uma legião para ter uma noite de prazer com ela.  
  
-Não seja tola menina.Ninguém irá escutá-la.  
  
Ele tinha razão, mas ela morreria tentando... Mesmo que isso lhe custasse à vida não deixaria aquele homem possuí-la. Seu corpo e sua alma pertenciam apenas a uma pessoa... Morreria para não ter que passar por tal humilhação.  
  
-Por favor, me solte seu desgraçado!!!!!-gritou ela - sentiu que a mão dele já abria o espaço entre as pernas.-Por favor, por favor...-ela suplicava em vão, pois ninguém a escutava.  
  
(&)  
  
Sakura estava perdida numa floresta... Era a floresta mais brilhante e pura que havia conhecido, e já não tinha mais vontade de ir embora. Havia anjos e fadas convivendo normalmente... Aquilo era o céu perto do inferno interior que estava passando.  
  
-Olá grande irmã...-uma menina vestida como anjo, mas com asas de borboleta surgiu a sua frente. Tinha a feição igual às de Hanako quando era criança, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixava de ser alguém místico, como toda criança era.-Estávamos a sua espera por tantos anos que até lhe preparamos uma festa digna de nossa rainha.  
  
-Não, não, eu não posso ir.-falou para a fada, encantada com a beleza da menina.-Tenho pressa, pois tenho uma filha a minha espera...  
  
-Minha irmã a pressa é inimiga da perfeição.-falou a garota dançando em volta de seres místicos.-Sua filha voltará para os seus braços, mas antes ela tem que passar por vários obstáculos.  
  
-Mas tenho Shoran...  
  
-Ele cuidará de sua filha e lhe trará a menina de volta.-falou a menina sorrindo para ela.-Agora venha a mais linda de nossas irmãs terrestres, pois esse mundo não é como os céus dos deuses cristãos, mas o paraíso dos seres que precisam de paz e amor... Logo voltará para o seu mundo junto com os seus entes queridos, mas agora venha ser feliz e dançar comigo e com os outros seres de luz.  
  
Sakura foi contagiada por aquele clima de paz e se deixou levar pela a menina com cara de anjo e com o corpo de fada. Descansaria ali, e depois voltaria a viver feliz em seu mundo ao lado de sua filha e Shoran, o homem que nunca deixara de amar, e que não concebia vida sem ele. Aquele era seu momento e iria aproveitar... Deixaria que Shoran resolvesse tudo. Afinal sofrera muito por amá-lo...  
  
Mai fazia uma vigília silenciosa ao lado da cama de Sakura. O dia já amanhecia e de uma certa forma necessitava saber o que havia ocorrido naquela noite...Além de um pressentimento horrível a afligir. Uma horrível dor que atravessava seu peito a cada momento em que visualizava o rosto triste e quase sem vida da amiga. Não tinha a quem recorrer naquele momento, até mesmo tentara falar com Yukito, mas a criada lhe comunicara que o "sir" Tsukishiro tinha saído há muito tempo com uma jovem atraente mulher. Era óbvio que essa atraente mulher não era Sakura, e deu muito bem para perceber isso na feição cínica da copeira. Certamente deveria falar inverdades de sua dama quando estava de conchavo na cozinha.  
  
"Ah, Sakura", pensou passando a mão pelo o rosto delicado e envelhecido da japonesa. "Não nos deixe agora... abra esses olhos e lute pela a sua felicidade. Nós precisamos de você para nos manter unidos... sem você tudo irá pelos ares".  
  
Sabia que suas palavras eram em vão. Sakura estava dormindo profundamente...Dormindo com as fadas e os anjos. Apenas uma pessoa poderia tirá-la daquele sonho, e essa pessoa estava longe do paraíso que Sakura se encontrava.  
  
(&)  
  
-Pensei que nunca mais iria te ver novamente, Kaho.-sussurrou Shoran andando de um lado para outro.-Para mim você tinha sumido no mundo junto com Tshao.  
  
Kaho passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos e maltratados que um dia foram cobiçados por toda uma sociedade. Mas tudo havia mudado, dezessete anos se passaram. Shoran não era mais o mesmo, já dava para perceber que as marcas de expressão dominavam aquele rosto ainda belo. Ele também não ficara ileso dos feitos do tempo. Agora os antigos camaradas voltavam a se reencontrar, não sabia se fora o destino ou se um mero acaso... Mas ela tinha consigo Hanako, e já estava mais do que na hora da menina voltar para seu verdadeiro lar, o lar que devia ter sido criada... o lar que nunca mais devia fugir.  
  
-Eu jamais abandonaria a filha de Touya.-suspirando continuou.-Quando Fujitaka falou da suposta filha de Touya não tive dúvidas que devia ir ao encontro dela, e agora estou aqui com a minha filha tocando esse pequeno negócio, mas bendito, pois é dele que sobrevivo.  
  
-Você tem o meu sangue também, Kaho, não é justo que viva uma vida sacrificada tendo uma propriedade grande em seu nome.  
  
-Faz anos que renunciei a essa vida, Shoran. E não pretendo voltar jamais a ela...  
  
-Devia pensar nessa menina, e no futuro dela quando não estiver aqui para socorrê-la caso ela sofra de alguma enfermidade.-falou irritado.-Além do mais me sinto responsável por essa...  
  
Kaho percebera a dor nos olhos dele ao se lembrar daquele triste episódio que acarretara a morte de Touya. Eles teriam sido grandes amigos se não tivessem se conhecido de forma tão trágica. Às vezes chegava a duvidar dos caminhos que Deus traçava em suas vidas.  
  
-O que aconteceu entre você e Touya já passou, meu caro Shoran.-falou olhando com carinho para o velho amigo.-Agora o futuro está nas nossas mãos.-completou com entusiasmo.-Cabe a nós guiarmos Marien, Hanako e o seu sobrinho Chang para um futuro melhor do que os nossos foram.  
  
Ele ficou mudo. Nada conseguia tirar aquele peso do coração. Nem mesmo a citação do futuro da própria filha...  
  
-Sim, Hanako está aqui, Shoran.-respondeu a indagação que surgiu nos olhos castanhos dele.-Por um golpe do destino foi Chang que a trouxe para os meus cuidados.  
  
-Não é possível...  
  
Shoran sentia que o coração iria explodir em mil pedaços. À vontade de gritar foi mais forte do que o mau presságio que ainda estava instalado em seu peito. Sim, era um golpe do destino e de sorte... e em pensar que estava ali pelo o motivo completamente oposto. Queria apenas ver com os seus olhos a felicidade de seu anjo ao saber que a filha de ambos estava bem com a grande amiga Kaho.  
  
-Vá Shoran.-falou Kaho notando a felicidade do homem. Ele já não era um moleque e sabia que ele iria fazer de tudo para fazer aquelas mulheres felizes, embora já fosse um pouco tarde para aquilo.-Conte a Sakura, pois eu sei que ela está apreensiva com todo esse mal entendido.  
  
Já não tinha palavras, apenas uma vontade louca de criar asas e sair voando dali... Aquela era a sua última chance com Sakura, e Deus ou Buda tinha de uma certa forma o ajudado a seguir pelo o caminho mais fácil.  
  
-Eu juro que não a deixo sair daqui nem que a casa esteja desmoronando.- brincou percebendo o brilho preocupado nos olhos de Shoran.  
  
-Além de ser uma fada Kaho, você ainda lê pensamentos.-falou sorrindo pegando na mão dela.-Eu serei eternamente grato a você... terei uma dívida eterna de gratidão...  
  
Kaho sorriu ao ver a forma alegre que Shoran corria. Ele parecia novamente um jovem que havia descoberto um tesouro. Realmente ele havia achado um tesouro... o tesouro da vida.  
  
-A única dívida que tem comigo já foi paga há anos, meu amigo. Agora apenas me basta a sua felicidade.-sussurrou subindo a escada.  
  
Precisava conversar com Hanako e colocar na cabeça daquela menina que Sakura não havia mentido para ela, havia apenas omitido uma parte de seu passado que aprendera a ter vergonha.  
  
-Eu irei te matar, seu desgraçado...- Kaho escutou o grito desesperado. Estacando na escada escutou novamente um gemido e depois o silêncio. Nervosa Kaho se deslocou em direção aos gritos... rezando para não ser de quem ela imaginava.  
  
(&)  
  
Chang olhava desesperado para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Hanako lutava inutilmente contra a força desenfreada de Tao. Estava petrificado, mas não era o único a presenciar aquela covarde cena, Marien gritava desesperada, mas era completamente em vão, Chang estava tomado pelo o próprio desejo.  
  
-Faz alguma coisa, Chang.-implorou Marien em desespero.  
  
Não, não queria acreditar naquilo. Era um pesadelo, era uma droga... não podia ser Tao, seu grande amigo que tanto o ajudara. Ele não podia ser capaz daquilo. Não... não podia.  
  
-Por favor, reaja.-falou a menina tentando sacudi-lo de alguma forma.- Hanako está sendo duramente espancada e você nada faz... Que tipo de amor você sente por ela afinal.  
  
A face de Hanako já estava lívida, ela estava desacordada e sofrendo por tudo. Não compreendia o motivo para aquilo, mas a cada tapa que Tao dava nela mais o seu ódio crescia...  
  
Que tipo de amor você sente por ela afinal...  
  
Tinha que salvá-la, naquele instante seu amor por Hanako era mais forte do que sua amizade por Tao. Por mais que estivesse confuso e transtornado tinha a absoluta certeza de que amava com todas as forças aquela menina...Tanto que aquela agressão parecia doer mais nele do que nela.  
  
-Por favor, me solte...-implorou em vão Hanako quase desfalecida. Desistindo de lutar contra a violência daquele brutamonte.  
  
Aquelas palavras distorcidas pela a violência que aquele ato era lhe dado serviu para acordá-lo. Aquele homem que agora covardemente espancava Hanako não era mais seu amigo, e sim seu inimigo íntimo, pois feria a mulher que amava mais do que toda sua existência...  
  
Com os punhos fechados, Chang sentiu que a cada gemido de Hanako trazia mais dor a seu coração. Já não podia mais agüentar aquela cena sem revidar a favor de um ser tão inofensivo.  
  
-Solte-a, Tao.-vociferou Chang com os punhos rígidos.  
  
Os olhos de Chang pareciam uma parede fria e rígida de concreto, o ódio parecia transbordar dos poros do jovem, os lábios estavam tensos. Marien nunca esqueceria daquela expressão enquanto vivesse. Sabia que estava perto de ver dois irmãos se matarem. Aquele pensamento a deixou fria por dentro.  
  
-Não se meta, Chang.-falou Tao se levantado.-Esse assunto só diz respeito a mim e a essa vagabunda.  
  
-Enquanto eu estiver vivo, amigo, jamais o deixarei bater em Hanako.-falou cinicamente, não conseguindo olhar para o rosto amedrontado de seu grande amor.  
  
-Ela merece...-falou levantado Hanako do chão, fazendo Hanako ficar entre seus braços enquanto retirava a faca e colocava no pescoço da menina.-Ela é uma vagabunda como a mãe...  
  
-Solte-a Tao.-ameaçou Chang se aproximando.-Seja qual for sua discórdia com a família dela, Hanako não tem haver com isso.  
  
Rindo em escárnios, Tao se afastou mais de Chang, quando aprofundava ainda mais a faca na garganta de Hanako. Estava desesperado, mas não deixaria isso transparecer...seja o que for seria capaz de matar se fosse preciso. Para salvar a vida de Hanako não mediria esforços em assassinar o próprio amigo.  
  
-Você a ama não é verdade Chang.-falou zombeteiro.-A ama sem ter idéia de quem ela seja... E do que ela representa na vida de seu tio.  
  
-Não me importa o que ela tenha feito no passado, Tao.-falou se surpreendendo com a sua calma.-Apenas quero que a solte.  
  
-Não era para você está aqui.-falou nervoso puxando Hanako pelos os cabelos.-Planejei tudo nos mínimos detalhes, mas como sempre a idiota da Marta deve ter me deixado na mão.  
  
-Marta está morta, Tao.-falou friamente.  
  
-Como ela pode fazer isso... Aquela cadela, sempre soube que ela me deixaria na mão.  
  
-Ela se suicidou, mas antes de morrer deixou bem claro que não era para confiar em você.  
  
-Covarde.-disse sorrindo como um maluco.-Bem, mas esse sempre foi o estilo dela...  
  
-Seja o que for, Tao.-disse tentando sorrir.-Pela a nossa amizade de tantos anos, solte Hanako... Ela nunca fez nada a você...  
  
-Nunca fomos amigos, Chang.-disse passando a faca ameaçadoramente no rosto de Hanako.-Você sempre foi um vínculo entre mim e a sua família. Não irei soltar essa menina agora que estou tão próximo de fazer todos os Lis padecerem em minhas mãos...A primeira será a filha querida de Shoran.  
  
Ele estava louco... Um dia confiara inteiramente naquele homem, mas agora confiava apenas em sua força e no seu amor por Hanako. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele falara era a verdade ou mentira. Mas naquele instante não era o momento para polemizar, agora tinha apenas que se concentrar em Hanako que padecia nas mãos daquele louco.  
  
-Não vê como ela é bonita, irmãozinho.-falou segurando com força o rosto dela.-Sei que você está fascinado por esses olhos verdes, como o seu tio é apaixonado pela a mãe dela. Tanto que ambos foram capazes de tudo até mesmo de adultério para viver uma grande história de amor, que romântico não é mesmo?!  
  
Chang sentiu o coração parar de bater ao visualizar o rosto sofrido dela. Não tinha idéia do que ela estava sofrendo, mas sabia que jamais ela iria esquecer daquela humilhação. Mesmo que ela fosse sua prima, nada os impediriam de ficarem juntos.  
  
-É realmente uma pena ver tão belo exemplar da beleza feminina morta, mas o que posso fazer...  
  
Perdendo a paciência, Chang se arriscou. Já não suportava mais aquela humilhação. Salvaria Hanako mesmo que isso lhe custasse à vida. Em um gesto impensado desarmou Tao livrando assim Hanako dos braços mortais daquele homem. Apenas pode ver a menina caindo nos braços de Marien.  
  
-Não compreendo os seus motivos, e não quero nem compreender Tao.-vociferou ele.-Mas de uma coisa você tem razão... Eu amo essa garota, amo e jamais o deixarei tocar nela... eu seria capaz de matá-lo.  
  
Tao não via escapatória para aquele momento. Só tinha um caminho matar ou matar Chang, embora nunca realmente tenha existido um sentimento qualquer por aquele jovem, não podia deixar de pensar que ele era seu irmão. Talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente se eles fossem criados juntos. No fundo Chang sempre representara a ele um jovem que ele deveria ter sido, e isso só o deixava mais rancoroso e bravo consigo mesmo. Teria que matar Chang para continuar com os seus planos... e em pensar que fora por causa daquela vadia que aquele combate acontecia tão prematuramente.  
  
-O que uma criança recém-saída da barra da saia da mamãe pode fazer comigo?- disse sarcástico.-Me poupe Chang.  
  
-Você me menospreza, Tao.-rebateu segurando o cabo do objeto cortante com força.-Não pense que isso me afeta, sei muito bem do que é capaz, mas jamais deixarei que um homem de sua condição física volte a espancar uma dama com tamanha crueldade.  
  
-Chang, você não puxou em nada seu pai ou a sua canonizável mãe.-falou sorrindo como um louco.-Aliás, se não fosse pelo o fato de Shoran ser seu tio e ter o criado, poderia até mesmo pensar que ele é seu pai.-suspirando continuou.-Realmente as coisas não mudam e eu sei que tanto você como aquela vadia ali tem o mesmo sangue... Já pensou os dois apaixonados cometendo um incesto sem saber, que história de amor trágica é essa.  
  
-Cala-te.-falou Chang perdendo um último resquício da calma que possuía.- Você não sabe o que fala. E jamais ouse falar de Hanako com esse tom chulo e indecente.  
  
-Chang você não percebe que não vale a pena brigar por um ser inútil como ela . -afirmou olhando para Hanako com um certo nojo.-Essa menina deve morrer para o seu bem...Não vê que ela e a mãe dela...  
  
-Antes de você fazer algo com ela eu te mato, maldito.  
  
Dito isso Chang desferiu um soco certeiro no lado esquerdo do rosto de Tao. O soco foi tão forte que a faca resvalou no rosto de Tao causando um abundante sangramento.  
  
-Não me importa quem seja Hanako, mas sei o que vejo nos olhos dela... E no momento a única coisa que vejo é uma menina assustada e inocente que como eu não entende nada o que está acontecendo.  
  
Revoltado, Tao partiu para cima de Chang. Os corpos se embolaram no chão, Chang desviava dos socos do irmão com agilidade, mas sabia que não era páreo a força física de Tao. Logo sabia que entregaria os pontos, mas não podia. Tinha que proteger Hanako de tudo antes que fosse tarde demais. Quando Chang ia novamente esmurrá-lo, Tao segurou seus pulsos e num movimento ágil socou o menino que sangrou copiosamente. Foi nesse momento que Chang percebeu que Tao se levantava com a faca novamente em mãos.  
  
Ambos estavam frente a frente agora. O ódio e o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo o outro já não mais existia, agora o que restara era apenas o rancor e o fato de querer que tudo aquilo terminasse da forma mais doída para ambos.  
  
-Um dia eu o respeitei, meu irmão.-Chang falou olhando profundamente nos olhos negros do amigo.-Mas agora o que sinto por você é apenas um vazio, que nunca será preenchido por nada.  
  
Tao transtornado se jogou em direção a Chang, a fim de dar o golpe certeiro. Para ele aquele indivíduo a sua frente já não era seu irmão... Já não tinha o mesmo sangue que ele. Era um indigente que se punha a sua frente impedindo que sua vingança fosse concretizada. Sabia que pagaria um preço alto por aquele ato, mas teria uma eternidade para se arrepender... Já que sua vida já não valia mais a pena. Viver era um simples ato de respirar.  
  
-Não, não faça isso Tao...-a voz desesperada de Kaho surgiu do nada fazendo ele parar.-Não mate seu único irmão.  
  
Chang estacou e viu a expressão mortificada de todos. Menos a de Tao que sorria cinicamente, como se aquelas palavras não lhe fossem nenhuma surpresa. Talvez não fosse realmente... Mas tudo aquilo o assustava.  
  
Mas ao se aproximar recebeu um chute no estômago o que o obrigou ajoelhar no chão. A faca lentamente caiu no chão... Então sentiu que seus olhos vertiam água. Depois de muito tempo chorava. Não por Chang, mas sim por ele e no monstro que ele havia se transformado.  
  
Balançando a cabeça vagarosamente, Tao se rendeu.  
  
-Vivi durante anos em uma ilusão... Passei anos tramando uma vingança.- disse sorrindo pegando sorrateiramente a faca que jazia a seu lado.-Fiz muitas coisas erradas, mas não me arrependo de nada que fiz. Odiei-te Chang...Odiei-te por ter ficado com tudo o que era meu, mas sei que estava errado, pois você é tão filho de Chao como eu. Mas jamais perdoarei aquele homem ou a sua mãe que de uma certa forma fizeram eu cometer todos esses crimes.-tossindo olhou pela a última vez a face pálida e chocada de Chang.- Acho que a loucura tomou meu corpo... Já não há mais nada a fazer aqui, não é mesmo?  
  
Chang gritou, mas já era tarde demais Tao havia se suicidado. Havia enterrado a faca ensangüentada no peito. Hanako fechou os olhos e se pôs a chorar, todos ali Marien e Kaho se ajoelharam aterrorizadas com aquele momento...Era tudo inesperado. Como um jovem forte e inteligente como Tao pode se arredar por um caminho tão tumultuoso como aquele.  
  
Tao caiu nos braços de Chang e suspirando tirou forças para dizer sua última frase.  
  
-Chegou o fim... Eu desisti de viver, agora só me resta ir para o lado de quem sempre amei e nunca me abandonou.-com os olhos brilhando falou.-Adeus Chang, e não chore por mim, pois nunca pude te amar, irmão.-em seguida morreu.  
  
Hanako aterrorizada com tudo se desvencilhou dos braços da amiga, e dirigiu- se para perto de Chang, e em seguida o abraçou. Com a alma atormentada ele olhou para ela em desespero. Agora tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Chang amava Tao como um irmão mesmo sem saber que tinham laços de sangues.  
  
-Acabou meu amor.-sussurrou beijando a testa dele.-Agora só nos resta orar para a alma dele.  
  
Chang com a cabeça do irmão entre as pernas, apenas ouviu o seu próprio pranto acompanhado pelos abraços doloridos e compassivos de Hanako. Naquele instante tudo se apagou na sua frente e o choro foi o único ruído que se escutou quando o sol já nascia no horizonte.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!!!!!  
  
Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. O que acharam?  
  
Bem, matei Tao por um motivo óbvio... Ele era o antagonista, mas do que Yukito até. Esperava dá um final digno a ele e consegui.  
  
O próximo capítulo será mais leve... Bem, será o ponto de vista de Sakura, e como tudo finalmente terminou. A única coisa que posso adiantar é o fato de que Yukito morrerá, mas será bem longe de Sakura.  
  
Desculpa pelo o capítulo longo e cansativo, mas o final é assim mesmo.  
  
Queria agradecer imensamente a duas pessoas maravilhosas, que senão fosse por elas essa fic não estaria no ar: admirável e melhor revisora do mundo a Li e a doce Duda, que me deu a idéia de Tao "atacar" Hanako.  
  
Também quero agradecer a todos que me enviaram reviews durante toda a fic(ainda não é uma despedida...vou deixar isso pro final...rsrs),e** _a Lan Ayath, Miaka, Anaisa, Warina-Kinomoto, Carol, Rafinha Himura Li, Laine e a M. Sheldon._ **Muito obrigada mesma meninas...Fico tão emocionada quando leio a s reviews...Então não se esqueçam de mim.  
  
Propraganda da Anna!!!  
  
Por favor!!!!Não deixam de ler duas fic's de minha autoria...que ** _"O brilho da estrela" _**e** _"Doce Paixão"._ **Please,please...**  
  
**Ah, é qualquer coisa é só dá uma passadinha no blog:   
  
Até a próxima!!!!!  
  
Beijos!!!!  
  
Anna **


	40. Capítulo 40

Notas Finais  
  
Bem, Ufa!!!Terminou!!!!Foi difícil escrever essa fic com tantos altos e baixos que ocorreram na minha vida em quase nove meses. Seria uma injustiça se agradecesse a apenas uma pessoa, pois de uma certa forma todos me ajudaram... Desde críticas a elogios. Só sei que em quase 410 reviews aprendi muito, e nesse último capítulo fico satisfeita comigo mesma.  
  
Espero ter conseguido finalizar essa fic bem, pois sei que todo final é decepcionante...mas mesmo assim dei o melhor de mim, e espero contar com o apoio de vocês. Senão fosse pelo o apoio incondicional de todos com certeza teria parado na minha primeira crise de depressão. Não sou a melhor escritora do mundo, e sei que não chego nem aos pés de um, mas dou o melhor de mim...ou pelo menos tento.  
  
Agradecimentos: Miaka (leia sempre minha fic´s... sua opinião é e sempre será bem-vinda), Anaisa (amiga, infelizmente meu pc anda mal das pernas, desculpas por não comenta suas fic´s, mas prometo que não ficarei em falta contigo.), Lan Ayath (Lan, obrigada por ler minhas fic´s), Dani Glatz (Você tem toda a razão, o capítulo passado foi dramático. Continue lendo minha fic´s), Laine (Espero que tenha gostado do final, não saiu como eu queria, mas foi o melhor que consegui), RubbyMoon (Olá Ruby, li a sua fic hoje, mas infelizmente não deu para enviar uma review...mas não me esquecerei de deixar minha opinião), Carol (amiguinha, desculpa pelo o misero e-mail, mas prometo enviar um com bastante detalhes, mas meu pc não ajuda), Miyazawa Yukino-Erika ( Que saudade...faz tempo que não recebo uma review sua. Não tenho palavras para agradecer), Tat (Desculpa por anda sumida. Acho que o seu aniversario até passou. Mas pode considera o final dessa fic em sua homenagem), Rê chan (estou Profundamente agradecida por sua review. (Faz um tempo que não tinha notícias sua, mas agora estou feliz:) e sakura14 (Lina, que saudade...espero que tenha gostado do final!).  
  
Obrigada a todos!!!!  
  
Até a minha próxima fic...  
  
Beijos  
  
Anna  
  
40 Capítulo-Final  
  
Pequim-1928  
  
O mundo dá voltas incompreensíveis. Há dez anos atrás estava perdida na escuridão morrendo a cada instante, pois a saudade era meu algoz...Vivia sozinha e solitária sem ninguém para contar meus medos e minha saudade. Tinha apenas Hanako que com o seu encanto e sua luz iluminava o meu dia-a- dia. Era casada com uma pessoa fria e que jamais fora capaz de me amar. Na verdade eu é que nunca dei nenhuma chance a ele...Yukito, pobre Yukito, sei que ele havia me amado a sua maneira, grosso e cruel, mas agora no auge de minha maturidade e avó de dois lindos meninos compreendia que jamais poderia odiar o falecido marido... Aliás, há anos se quer pensava nele, mas naquele dia levantara com um sentimento nostálgico em seu coração. Só agora que tinha uma família podia compreender o desespero do pobre marido ao ver os anos passarem e ela o desprezando mais ainda. Só agora podia avaliar o quanto era feliz com o seu eterno amor e os seus familiares.  
  
Yukito morrera anos atrás de uma tuberculose atípica.Em seus últimos instantes de vida pedira perdão a Hanako e chorara por não ter tido uma família feliz com ela. No fundo ele se culpava por nunca ter sido capaz de conquistar seu amor e respeito. No fundo Yukito havia descansado em paz... Mas mesmo com a sua morte não conseguira convencer do seu amor e nem obtivera seu respeito. Sofria pela a pobre filha que bem ou mal ainda considerava aquele ser infeliz como seu pai...mesmo tendo ele nunca cativado seu amor.  
  
-Está pensativa hoje meu amor...-falou Shoran sentando ao lado dela.-Estou preocupado...  
  
Sim, aquele era o verdadeiro pai de sua filha. Não podia deixar de sofrer e se culpar por tê-lo afastado por mais de vinte anos. Só agora dava conta de como brincara com o destino. Só agora que via o amor que os uniam tinha certeza de que devia ter lutado por sua felicidade mais cedo. Mas como sempre se reconfortava, pois aos olhos de Deus já estava absolvida por todos os erros cometidos por ela.  
  
-Estou refletindo sobre a vida e no que ela nos deixou.  
  
Sorrindo, Shoran limitou-se a acarinhar sua face como se ela fosse um sonho bom e não uma realidade em sua vida. Era sua fada, seu duende...seu anjo...sua vida. Se a perdesse com certeza ficaria maluco. Sua existência não era nada sem ela.  
  
-Ela nos deixou paz e felicidade.-falou sonhador.-Não tenho nada do que reclamar a não ser agradecer pela a esposa maravilhosa que os deuses me enviaram.  
  
-Temos uma vida lindos e dois filhos.-disse olhando para Hanako e Chang sentado mais à frente com duas crianças.-Às vezes fico com medo de alguma nuvem traiçoeira nublar nosso céu e trazer uma chuva de infelicidade.  
  
-Shhh, nada disso vai acontecer, pois já pagamos caro o preço de nossos erros.-disse trazendo o rosto da mulher amada para perto do seu.  
  
Queria ter a mesma fé, mas às vezes fraquejava...Tinha medo de seus pensamentos...Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de ser feliz. Já não carregava uma cruz pesada em suas costas. Era feliz...Felizmente não era sozinha como sua pobre prima Tomoyo que nunca fora capaz de se recuperar da perda de um grande amor. Diversas vezes tentara trazer para sua casa. Sua prima não era uma pessoa má, apenas machucada com a vida, e via nisso o caminho para solidão. Ali em sua casa talvez voltasse a sorrir como ela, mas nada tirava a pobre Tomoyo do Japão...ela ainda tinha uma esperança cega de Eriol voltar para ela, mas o mais triste era que o pobre inglês estava morto, e tristemente Tomoyo não aceitava o fato. Não podia julgar a atitude desesperada da prima, pois ficaria maluca se um dia perdesse Shoran...Havia passado anos terríveis sofrendo por ele, morrendo a cada instante por não ter seu único amor a seu lado.  
  
-Eu te amo, Shoran.-sussurrou beijando os lábios dele.-Minha vida não teria mais sentido sem você ao meu lado...preferia a morte do que não tê-lo mais...  
  
-Eu sei, meu anjo.-disse acarinhando o cabelo dela.-Não vejo a hora do sol se pôr e nós em nosso quarto se perder um no corpo do outro...sinto muita falta de você.-sussurrou malicioso, sorrindo por vê-la corar.  
  
-Se comporte senhor Li...nossos netos estão nos olhando.-falou sorrindo como uma garota de quinze anos.  
  
-É difícil me controlar quando estou a seu lado.  
  
-Já somos avós de duas crianças de dois anos...Já basta arrancarmos protestos de seus antiquados empregados pelo o nosso comportamento indecoroso, agora quer dá motivo a nossa filha para ela não trazer nossos lindos netinhos para nos visitar.  
  
-Hanako mais do que ninguém pode nos julgar.-disse faceiro beijando o pescoço de Sakura.-É só olhar para Chang para ler os pensamentos do meu sobrinho.  
  
Sim, podia ver a felicidade de sua filha. Nada a fazia mais feliz, pois acompanhara o sofrimento da filha ao ficar por longos cinco anos longe de Chang... Sofrendo por saber do desespero do amado... Querendo odiá-lo, mas não conseguindo, pois ninguém tinha esse poder sobre os desígnios do coração. Mas agora a felicidade dela estava duas lindas crianças.  
  
-Pare, Shoran.-falou afastando os lábios dele de seu pescoço.-Já não somos jovens para...  
  
-Quem se importa minha criança vergonhosa.-cortou ele arrebatando seu lábio.-Garanto que ninguém notaria nossa ausência se formos agora para o nosso quarto.  
  
-Bem, até que não seria um pecado...  
  
-Não tenha dúvida disso.-disse sorrindo.-E mesmo que fosse pecaria sempre, pois seu murmúrio de prazer é a melhor sinfonia que já escutei na vida.  
  
Olhando para os olhos verdes, Shoran sentiu que a felicidade transbordava pelo os seus poros. Como viveria sem aquela fora capaz de agüentar tantos anos sem aquele sorriso...vivendo só de sonhos e fantasias. Não, não, já não podia viver sem Sakura. Amava-a como amava a vida, como amava acordar e tê-la em seus braços. Amava amá-la, entrar dentro daquela alma e possuí-la, e só ter certeza de que a tinha quando ela gemia com o mais profundo prazer. Agora era feliz, pois tinha sua rosa que ilumina seus dias mais escuros a seu lado.  
  
-Nunca me deixe, minha Souen.-disse beijando a comissura daqueles lábios.  
  
Não viveria mais sem ele. Sim, era sua Souen...sempre seria seu doce, sua vida, sua única razão de ser feliz. Iria com ele até o inferno se necessário.  
  
-Jamais...jamais, meu amor.-sussurrou ela sentindo que ele a carregava em direção a seu quarto.-Eu te amo, Li...  
  
-Eu também te amo, Souen.-beijando docemente sua boca.-Eu também te amo...  
  
Finalmente estava sendo recompensada... Era feliz, e sempre seria feliz. Viveríamos sempre um ao lado do outro, pois o amor que nos uniam nunca iria acabar...  
  
(&)  
  
Hanako olhava sorrindo para os carinhos que os pais trocavam. Mais parecia um casal de adolescente apaixonado do que casados há quase onze anos... mas que se conheciam a mais de trinta. Queria ter o mesmo amor por Chang daqui a vinte anos. Tinha certeza de que jamais esse amor iria acabar, pois além de ser o seu amado, era pai de seus dois filhos...era o homem que ficara esperando por longos seis anos, mas que agora era seu amante...seu esposo eternamente.  
  
-Nunca presenciei meu tio ser tão feliz.-disse Chang sorridente.-É tão bom ver que as coisas estão mudando para a melhor...  
  
-Sim, nunca vi minha mãe tão bem disposta...infelizmente não tive oportunidade de conviver com Sh...quero dizer meu pai por muito tempo, mas fico feliz por ver que há tanto amor entre eles.  
  
Sorrindo, Chang beijou o rosto dela com carinho. Sabia dos pensamentos conflitantes dela com relação ao seu laço consangüíneo com Shoran, mas aos poucos ela ia se conformando com aquela situação...Mesmo negando, Chang percebia que ela amava o pai... e aquele carinho contido valia mais do que mil palavras.  
  
-Quero muito que essa felicidade não fuja do controle de minhas mãos.- sussurrou ele beijando os lábios dela.-Quando vejo meus filhos sinto um aperto no peito...tenho medo que algo aconteça com eles e os separem da mesma forma que aconteceu entre mim e Tao.  
  
-Nada vai acontecer com eles, meu amor.-disse acarinhando o cabelo do marido, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os gêmeos que brincavam no jardim.-K'ien e Ken são unidos, e jamais irei deixar que alguém ou alguma coisa interfiram no caminho deles.  
  
-Minha mãe, ou melhor, a senhora que me pariu debochou de mim quando anunciei que iria me casar, dizendo que jamais seria feliz, pois o ódio de Tao sempre estaria sobre nós.  
  
-Meiling é uma despeitada, no fundo ela o odeia pelo o fato de ter lutado pela a sua felicidade.-pausadamente continuou.-No fundo ela é sozinha...  
  
Durante seis anos fugira dos fantasmas que o atormentavam. Fugira até perceber que jamais teria a paz que tanto queria, pois seu maior tesouro estava longe dele. Viajara além mar para encontrar o que ele agora tinha entre os braços. Não podia mentir, ainda pensava naqueles aterrorizadores momentos em que perdera o irmão, e que quase tirara Hanako de seus braços...Mas tinha coisas mais felizes para pensar no momento, como no filho e na diva que se espreguiçava em seus braços.  
  
-Eu não odeio minha mãe... Na verdade tenho pena, pois ela tinha tudo para ser feliz e transformou sua existência num mar de desentendimento.  
  
-Sim, mas todos os seres humanos são assim.-disse tristemente.-Eu por minha inexperiência fiz minha mãe sofrer...Não quis compreender os motivos que a levaram esconder sobre Shoran...Fechei os olhos pensando que só minha infelicidade era justificável, e paguei por isso durante o tempo que fiquei longe de você.  
  
-Oh, meu amor... Não passou um dia do qual não pensasse em você...ou...- beijando os lábios dela com paixão completou.-ou que não sonhasse com você em meus braços...Beijando-te...Amando-te loucamente...Sou maluco por você...  
  
-E eu por você.-correspondendo aos toques de Chang.-Como era burra naquela época...  
  
-Não, amor.-contestou ele romanticamente.- A verdade é, como éramos burros naquela época.  
  
Eram tão burros que passaram anos longe um do outro. Lutando contra um sentimento que não dava para fugir...lutando contra um amor incontestável, que os pegara quando ambos não queriam amar. Mas o destino dava voltas inexplicáveis...agora ali estavam eles juntos e felizes.  
  
-Hoje estive pensando sobre o que Marien escreveu em sua última carta.- disse pensativa. Fazia um certo tempo que não via a prima, que junto com Kaho fora morar no Japão por vontade própria.-Não devo sofrer por antecipação ou fugir do meu destino... Tenho que viver cada momento como se fosse o último, e o último como se fosse o primeiro. Tenho muito pela a frente a seu lado, meu amor.  
  
-Jamais deixaria você fugir dos meus braços princesa Pi... Só se fosse contaminado por uma doença contagiosa.  
  
-Que Deus nunca o deixe ser contaminado então.-falou abraçando o marido.- Pois não sei se sou capaz de viver sem você, meu amor.  
  
Naqueles três anos de matrimônio aprendera muito. Principalmente respeitar a vontade e o espaço um do outro. Mas nenhum desentendimento fora capaz de diminuir um milésimo sequer daquele amor, e sim aumentar a intensidade...Fazendo ela desejar cada vez mais dar outro filho para ele...Algo que julgava impossível dado à circunstância do parto dos gêmeos.  
  
-Só se for de amor...  
  
-Eu morreria se o amasse mais um pouco.  
  
-Então posso me considerar um desenganado, pois o tamanho do meu amor já me sufoca.-ele falou beijando com sofreguidão.  
  
-Não, não, não...Se perder você sou capaz de um desatino.  
  
Eram um casal feliz, acima de tudo respeitavam um ao outro e tentavam fazer o mais delicado momento em uma felicidade estridente. O destino fora bom para ambos... e depois de uma tempestade sempre vem a bonança. Infelizmente Tao sempre seria uma lembrança obscura de um menino que nunca tivera oportunidade...Sempre estaria presente em Chang, mas viveriam assim, pois o amor de ambos era mais forte. Cabia a ambos serem felizes eternamente.  
  
-Eu te amo, meu amor.-declarou sentindo os olhos rasos de água.-Pior do que a dor da morte é nunca ter o amado...  
  
-Nunca me deixe, Pi...-falou emocionado na mesma intensidade.-Nem sei o que seria de mim...  
  
-Sem o nosso amor.-completou abraçada a ele.-Nunca o deixarei, meu anjo.  
  
Seriam felizes pela eternidade, pois nada era mais forte do que os laços da vida que os prendiam...Nada era mais forte do que o amor. Afinal um dia ficaram entre a cruz e a espada...  
  
(&)  
  
Maio de 1955, Pequim.  
  
Ali jazia pela a eternidade um casal apaixonado que passaram lado a lado por momentos difíceis, mas jamais desistiram de amar. Um casal mesmo se vendo separados por imposições falsas lutaram para serem felizes e conseguiram. Para você meu filho essas palavras podem apenas parecer românticas, mas na verdade são os relatos de um amor realizado... Foram palavras falsas daquele poeta que dizes que o verdadeiro amor nunca realiza... Era mentira, pois o amor de meu pai com minha mãe era mais verdadeiro do que tudo, e foi por isso que eu e seu avô lutamos a duras penas para sermos felizes.  
  
Nesse túmulo está repousando a jovem Sakura que passou por momentos difíceis, mas nunca me abandonou...E nesse túmulo descansa o guerreiro Shoran que amou essa mulher como ninguém. Então respeite o nome que vos deram...e seja feliz, pois nada é mais precioso do que o amor...ainda mais quando nos vemos entre a cruz e a espada.  
  
Sei que você é mais astuto que seu irmão, embora nunca tenha feito distinção de um ou de outro, sei que você domina o dom da palavra, portanto lhe dou a chance de escrever sobre a história de amor de seus avós...Que hoje são felizes no céu, pois a morte não foi barreira para esse grande amor.  
  
Com amor...  
  
Hanako Li  
  
FIM!!!!!! 


End file.
